The Night That Changed Everything
by misty23y
Summary: When Ranger comes pounding on Joe's door early one morning, no one could predict his reason for needing Stephanie. Stephanie agrees to help Ranger, but it turns out that the person she is there to help will help Stephanie more than she ever could have imagined. Criminal Minds crossover, Babe, part 1 of a 3 part series. Adult language, situations, sexual assault, and smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar belongs to JE and the creators of Criminal Minds.**

 **Warning: Adult language, adult situations**

 **The Night That Changed Everything**

 **Chapter 1: August 20th, 0500-0600**

 **Joe's POV**

 _Bang Bang Bang Bang_

What the fuck is that noise? I roll over to look at my Cupcake, who is sleeping next to me. I hear the banging continuing. She wakes up.

"Joe, who's at the door?" She asks, her voice sexy in her sleep.

"I don't know. I'm going to find out. Stay in here." I tell her, not wanting her to get hurt.

I jump out of bed, grab my gun off the nightstand and head down to the front door. Good thing I already had my sweatpants on; it was on less thing I had to search for before getting the door. I look out the peek hole, cursing as I throw the door open.

"Manoso, Santos, what the fuck are you doing pounding on my door at five am?" I ask, showing my irritation.

"I need to speak with Stephanie, now," Ranger answered.

"Well, she's sleeping," I answer, about to toss in the fact that she's in my bed when I hear her voice calling from the bedroom.

"Joe, who is it? Is everything okay?"

"Babe." I hear Ranger respond.

Stephanie immediately comes flying down the stairs, wearing the sleep shorts and a black t-shirt that she always wears to bed. As I look at the t-shirt, it suddenly hits me that it's Ranger's t-shirt. Fuck.

"Ranger, what's wrong?" She immediately asks him, concern filling her face. I look at Manoso and observe that he's holding on by a thread, but seems to steady now that Stephanie is in the room.

"Can we talk in the kitchen, please," he asks.

"Of course." She answers, taking his hand and leading him through the swinging door into my kitchen. Now, I'm standing in the living room with Santos. Well, at least it isn't Tank. I may get some information from Santos.

"Santos, what's going on? What is so urgent that he has to speak to Stephanie now?"

Santos looks like he's battling with himself, what he should say and how much he should say. Finally, he sighs and tells me.

"There's a problem in Miami, a personal one, not business related. Recently, there has been an increase in home invasions. Some are robberies, some are for destruction, and some to rape women. Miami-Dade PD believes it's a new gang initiation."

"So what's the problem? She can't search for information from Trenton during business hours?" I ask impatiently.

Lester stares me, his lookat telling me I should shut up. "Last night, a gang broke into the Martine residence. The two younger children, a boy aged 8 and girl aged 11, was killed first, knife across the throat. Their father, Ron was hit over the head with a blunt object and knocked out. He was tied to a chair and forced to watch these animals gang-rape his wife, Rachel, and his 14-year-old adopted daughter, Julie. After they finished violating Rachel and Julie, they shot Rachel in the head, then Ron. They shot Julie in her abdomen, but, fortunately, it missed all vital organs. Julie is Ranger's daughter. She went to be last night as an innocent girl with a mother, father, and two siblings, only to wake up from surgery an abused, shot, orphan. Ranger needs to go down to Miami to be there for Julie, to try and gain guardianship of his flesh and blood, and he needs a woman to help him relate to her, at least initially. Stephanie and Julie have a bond, they e-mail regularly and have since Scrog."

Holy Mary, Mother of God! I instantly felt bad for Ranger. How couldn't I? I've seen how rape affects teenagers, and I've been a cop long enough to know that Julie is going to have a long road to recovery. I couldn't imagine how I would feel if monsters raped my daughter.

"Shit. Is there anything I can do?" I ask Lester.

"Don't give Stephanie a hard time about her going with Ranger. He needs her, or Julie will be without her biological father as well."

"I have no problems with Stephanie going to Miami to help Julie, but Manoso better remember that she's my girlfriend."

A moment later, the kitchen door swings open, and Ranger and Stephanie emerge. "Let me go upstairs and change. I need to pack a few things. Can we stop by my apartment?"

"Yeah, Babe, we can. The plane with my brother won't arrive for another ninety minutes. Please don't take too long. If you forget anything, I'll buy it for you in Miami." Ranger told her.

She smiled at him, then ran upstairs. I heard the bedroom door open and within thirty seconds, the bathroom door open and close. When I heard her turn the shower on, I turned to Manoso.

"Don't think that because I'm letting her go with you that I'm giving her up. She's still my girlfriend."

"Morelli, I'm warning you, do not, I repeat, DO NOT go there. I know what you did to Stephanie when you were eight and again when you were eighteen. I know you raped her, though frequent trips into Denial Land won't allow her to admit that fact. You are no better than those bastards who took it upon themselves to destroy my little girl. I will not force myself on Stephanie, that's not my style, but I am an opportunist. She may be your girlfriend right now, but she was wearing my shirt, in your bed. Did you wake up with her in your arms? Was she lying on top of you, make your morning wood even harder than usual? Or were you sleeping back to back, on opposite sides?"

Shit. Manoso had me there, but I can't back down. "What does it matter what Steph's wearing? She was in my bed, in my house."

"You didn't answer my questions, Morelli," Ranger stated, somehow containing his anger.

"We woke up like we always do, lying next to each other."

"When Stephanie and I share a bed, I wake up to find her on top me, or I have her wrapped in my arms. She doesn't wear boxers with my t-shirt when she sleeps in my bed. I can't tell you how many times I've tried to monopolize on her pre-coffee fog, but she has Burg guilt. If she were my woman, I wouldn't be willing to let her go to another state with another man who wasn't her father, brother, or grandfather, for ANY REASON. You're willing to let her go. Tell me, who's going to be in your bed tonight? Terry? Joyce? Gina? Connie? Robin?"

I feel the blood leaving my head. How the fuck does Manoso know about my side activities? Did he tell Stephanie?

Ranger smirks before continuing, "Yeah, Morelli, I know all about your side-pieces. Don't worry; I won't tell Stephanie. I would never hurt her like that. But, if she ever asked me directly, I'd tell her in a heartbeat. While she's with me in Miami, think about what you want. I don't think that it's Stephanie. When you make up your mind, put her out of her misery and allow her to be free to be with a man who loves her for who she is, who doesn't want to change her. That man may not be me, but that's for her to decide."

Santos suddenly clears his throat, and I see why immediately. Stephanie is on her way downstairs with a small duffle bag.

"Joe, I hope you don't mind I'm borrowing your bag. I didn't want to throw my stuff in the laundry basket. I think I have all my clothes and toiletries. If I missed anything, I'm sorry. Thank you for letting me to help Julie."

I walk over to her, wrapping my arms around her waist. "I'll be waiting for you to return. I love you, Cupcake." I tell her before kissing her.

"Me too. I'll call you either later on today or tomorrow. Bye, Joe."

Santos took her bag and left ahead of Ranger and Steph, giving me a nod. Ranger held out his hand to her, "Babe?"

She took his hand, following him out the door to his Cayenne. Why do I feel like the kiss we shared will be our last? I shake my head, deciding to consider everything Ranger told me, to decide if Stephanie is the woman with whom I want to spend the rest of my life.

 **TNTCE**

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading my story, The Night That Changed Everything. This is a Criminal Minds/Stephanie Plum crossover. It is also part one of a 2 to 3 part story. I hope you enjoy reading this story of Stephanie's evolution into a stronger woman. It is full of angst, and also deals with sexual assault. I do describe the assault with some detail, and I have marked off that part for those who would rather not read about it. I do read your reviews, even long after this story is complete, so please continue to review, even if only at the end. Your review fuel my muse to continue writing this wonderful fandom.

Huge thanks to my fabulous beta Susan who catches my mistakes, keeps me on point and allows my story to be the best it could be. Another shout out to HermoineIncarnate who is a fabulous sounding board when I need an additional perspective. You rock, Babes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to JE** **and the creators of Criminal Minds**

 **Warning: Adult Situations**

 **Chapter 2: August 20th, 0500-0600**

 **Stephanie's POV**

 _Bang Bang Bang Bang_

Whoever is playing the drums needs to stop. I'm trying to sleep here. I wake up, realizing someone is at the front door.

"Joe, who's at the door?" I ask, turning over to my right side to look at Joe.

"I don't know. I'm going to find out. Stay in here." Joe orders. Damn him. Doesn't he know I don't follow orders?

I get up and stand by the bedroom door, trying to determine if I can make out the voices.

"Manoso, Santos, what the fuck are you doing pounding on my door at five am?" I hear Joe ask, clearly irritated at being awakened at five in the morning on his day off.

"I need to speak with Stephanie, now," Ranger answered.

"Well, she's sleeping," Joe responds.

"Joe, who is it? Is everything okay?" I yell downstairs, knowing that Ranger is at the door.

"Babe." I hear Ranger's voice, calling me to him.

I run down the stairs, not even pausing to put a robe on over my t-shirt and my Victoria's Secret sleep boxers, or should I say Ranger's t-shirt.

"Ranger, what's wrong?" I ask once I get a good look at his face. I can tell that he's hurt, scared, and incredibly angry. I have a strong urge to wrap my arms around him, to hold him, to console him, my Batman.

"Can we talk in the kitchen, please," he asks me.

"Of course," I reply, taking his hand and leading him to Joe's kitchen. We walk through the swinging door towards the table and chairs, where Ranger collapses down on one of the chairs, his elbows on the table supporting his head in his hands. I stand next to Ranger hugging him from the side. He turns his face into my chest, and I feel his sobs escaping. I move, so I am standing in front of him, resting my head on his, kissing him on the top of his head while rubbing small circles on his back. I know whatever brought him here is bad news. I fear it has to do with Julie.

"Ranger is Julie okay?" I ask, hoping my fears are unfounded.

"No, Babe, she's not." I hear him reply softly, his voice full of emotion and pain. He seems to steady himself, sitting up straighter, pulling me on his lap in the process. His right arm is around my back at my waist, while his left is holding my hand.

He takes a deep breath and continues, "I received a call about an hour ago from the Miami-Dade Police Department that Julie is in the hospital having emergency surgery. As her next of kin, I need to fly down to Miami immediately to oversee her medical care. When I asked them what happened, I expected to hear that she was in a car accident or something like that. For them to be calling me, Rachel had to be incapacitated. What they told me was enough to make me lose the contents of my stomach. Some animals broke into Rachel's home last night. They knocked Ron out by hitting him on the head with some object. They killed Rachel and Ron's two children. Ron Jr. was only eight, and Joselyn was eleven. They slit their throats. I guess it's a small favor that they died instantaneously, probably without even knowing what happened. At some point, more than one person raped Rachel, then they…they…Julie too, Babe. When they finished with them, they killed Ron and Rachel, then shot Julie. The bullet didn't kill her, only injured her. The neighbors heard the gunshot and called the cops, but by the time the cops and Rangeman Miami arrived, it was too late for the Martines. Only Julie survived. Rangeman only monitors the house alarm, fire alarm, and CO alarm. Their house alarm never went off; Ron and Rachel didn't put it on last night. Stephanie, Babe, please come with me to Miami. I don't think I can face Julie alone. I need your help, Babe. I need someone to keep me grounded if we find the pendejo who did this to my baby girl."

Even before hearing what Ranger had to say, once I found out Julie was hurt, I was going to go with him. I talk with Julie at least three to four times a week, either on the phone or by e-mail. She's a charming, brave, and caring young woman. I will do everything in my power to help her heal. I'm holding back the tears that want to escape, pushing the bile rising in my throat back down. I need to be strong for Ranger.

"Of course, I'll go with you, Carlos. I'll do anything for you or Julie." I tell him.

He looked up at me, surprised. "Babe, you called me Carlos."

"I'm sorry. Given the circumstances, Ranger sounds too formal. You don't mind?"

"No, Babe. You can call me Carlos whenever you like."

"Let's go tell Joe. He's not going to be happy."

"No, he's not, Babe." I make to get up, but Ranger holds me firm on his lap. "I need another minute, Stephanie. I feel out of sorts, out of control. I don't know what to do. I'm a man of action, and right now there is no one for me to go after. You ground me, Stephanie. You give me the anchor I need to calm down so that I can think things through carefully."

I return Ranger's embrace, and we sit there, giving each other comfort. Finally, he nudges me off his lap. When we return to the living room, I decide to make my escape upstairs and leave Ranger and Lester to explain the situation to Joe.

"Let me go upstairs and change. I need to pack a few things. Can we stop by my apartment?" I ask Ranger.

"Yeah, Babe, we can. The plane with my brother won't arrive for another ninety minutes. Please don't take too long. If you forget anything, I'll buy it for you in Miami." Ranger informs me.

I run up the stairs into the bedroom to grab a change of clothes. Then I go into the bathroom. I close and lock the door, not that it will work to keep either Joe, Ranger, or Lester out of the bathroom. I strip out of Ranger's clothes and get into the shower. Shit, Ranger's clothes. I wonder if Joe has put two and two together yet. Oh well. Once the water is cascading down my face, I allow my tears to fall. It feels cathartic, releasing my emotions, especially knowing that I need to keep myself together in front of Ranger. I've never seen him this scared or this upset before. I mean, he was crying. God, poor Julie, I can't imagine what she's going through right now. I quickly stop my crying, wash my hair and body, then get out of the shower. I dry off, putting on black yoga pants and a blue stretchy t-shirt over a lace bra and thong set. I put some gel in my hair to tame the curls before throwing it up in a ponytail. I put on three coats of mascara for courage, blush, and lip gloss. I look in the mirror, determining that I look as good as I'm going to get in the short time frame and begin to gather my toiletries. I'm not sure how long we'll be in Miami, so I have to go prepared. I dump everything on Joe's bed, then grab his small duffle bag from the closet. I throw my toiletries in the side pouches, then pack my remaining clothes and shoes, which amounts to two days of dirty clothes and one set of clean clothes. I need to stop at my apartment for more clothes.

As I begin to make my way downstairs, I hear the guys talking, apparently about me. I stop dead in my tracks, eavesdropping on their conversation.

"When Stephanie and I share a bed, I wake up to find her on top me, or I have her wrapped in my arms. She doesn't wear boxers with my t-shirt when she sleeps in my bed. I can't tell you how many times I've tried to monopolize on her pre-coffee fog, but she has Burg guilt. If she were my woman, I wouldn't be willing to let her go to another state with another man who wasn't her father, brother, or grandfather, for ANY REASON. You're willing to let her go. Tell me, who's going to be in your bed tonight? Terry? Joyce? Gina? Connie? Robin?"

What?! Terry, Joyce, Gina, Connie, Robin? What the fuck is Ranger talking about, Joe and I are exclusive, aren't we?

I hear Ranger continue, "Yeah, Joe, I know all about your side-pieces. Don't worry; I won't tell Stephanie. I would never hurt her like that. But, if she ever asked me directly, I'd tell her in a heartbeat. While she's with me in Miami, think about what you want. I don't think that it's Stephanie. When you make up your mind, put her out of her misery and allow her to be free to be with a man who loves her for who she is, who doesn't want to change her. That man may not be me, but that's for her to decide."

I decided that I've heard enough. Once things get settled with Julie, I'll have time to question Ranger or Lester about what I overheard just now. When Lester notices me, he clears his throat to end their conversation.

"Joe, I hope you don't mind I'm borrowing your bag. I didn't want to throw my stuff in the laundry basket. I think I have all my clothes and toiletries. If I missed anything, I'm sorry. Thank you for letting me go to help Julie."

Joe comes over to me, placing his hands around my waist, clearly trying to mark his territory. The only time he shows PDAs is when Ranger or the Merry Men are around to witness them. "I'll be waiting for you to return. I love you, Cupcake." He says before kissing me.

"Me too. I'll call you either later today or tomorrow. Bye, Joe." I reply, unable to say the three words that I know aren't true.

Lester takes the duffle bag from me.

"Babe," Ranger says before extending his hand to me. I take his hand, following him out the door to his Cayenne, never looking back at Joe or his house.

I climb in the backseat, shocked when Ranger climbs in next to me. Lester takes the wheel. If he's surprised by Ranger's actions, he's not showing it. "Off to your apartment, Beautiful?"

"Yes, Lester. Thanks."

The ride from Joe's to my apartment takes about eight minutes in the early hours of Saturday morning. While we are driving, there I ask Ranger why we're waiting for his brother.

"My brother, Javier, is an attorney who practices family law. I'm not sure what Rachel and Ron have set up regarding Julie's custody should both predecease me. I think Ron's sister gets custody. With Rachel and her other children gone, I won't let Julie go. I'm going to file for custody of my daughter. It's time I take responsibility as her father. I know the road is going to be long and hard ahead of us, but I want to be there to protect her as she heals. Babe, I'm planning on staying in Miami for at least three to four months, possibly longer, depending on Julie. You are free to stay as long as you like. You can work for the Miami office if you need to do something, and I can pay for your apartment. Whenever you want to return to Trenton, let me know, and I'll set it up. I don't know if I'll ever return to Trenton full time. Julie will decide where we'll live."

"Ranger, I understand. Julie is your daughter and is your primary concern. Know that I am here for the both of you as long as you need me. If I overstay my welcome, please let me know. Before we decide if I'll work for Miami or not, let's find out how Julie is doing." I reply as we pull into my lot.

Lester parks in the prime spot that is never available when I pull into the lot. Damn parking karma. I hear Ranger chuckle.

"Out loud?"

"Yes, Babe. Come on, let's go." Ranger gets out of the SUV first, then helps me out. I grab the duffle bag. He looks at me inquisitively.

"Most of the clothes I had at Joe's were dirty. I need to exchange them for clean clothes." Ranger nods then takes the duffle bag from my hand. We enter the building. Ranger takes pity on me and waits for the elevator. Once we reach my door, he hands me back my duffle before unlocking my door and sweeping my apartment. I think he might find a dust bunny or twenty. I roll my eyes behind his back. He comes back to the hallway, motioning for me to enter my apartment.

"Babe, where's Rex?" He asks.

I pause, sigh, then respond. "Rex died last week. I buried him in my parent's backyard. He was about four years old, which is old for a hamster."

"Babe, I'm sorry," Ranger said before kissing my forehead.

I go to my bedroom, taking my dirty clothes out of the duffle bag and dumping them in my overflowing hamper. I sigh again. I start grabbing shorts and lightweight pants from my dresser, t-shirts, and sweaters from my closet, a few sundresses, and two black dresses. I take one pair of black FMPs, my flip-flops, sandals, and an extra pair of sneakers. I then go to my lingerie drawer, grabbing all the clean bras and panties. While I'm in my bedroom, Ranger is clearing out the food in my fridge, though I doubt any of it is edible at this point. I decide to grab a few nighties and teddies from my "special" drawer and add them to the bottom of my bag. Then I add the rest of my clothes on top. Finally, I pack two t-shirts to sleep in, knowing that more will be available for me in Miami. I grab a few more toiletries from my bathroom, along with my hair dryer, curling iron, and straightener. Wait, Miami is more humid than Trenton. I put the straightener back.

By now, Ranger is impatient. "Babe, are you ready? We need to leave for the airport."

"Yeah, I'm ready," I reply, as I show him my two duffle bags and one garment bag.

"What's in the garment bag, Babe?"

"Funeral attire."

Ranger takes three steps to me, then pulls me in for a bone-crushing embrace. "In case I forget to tell you, thank you for helping Julie, thank you for coming with me, and thank you for helping me to get through this nightmare. I love you, Babe."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to JE and the creators of Criminal Minds**.

 **Warning: Adult Situations**

 **Chapter 3: August 20th, 0600-0800**

 **Ranger's POV**

Shit! I told her I love her! I hope she doesn't call me on it right now. Relax, soldier. You need to remain calm for your daughter. I glance at Stephanie, and she doesn't seem to notice what I said. While I meant what I said, I wasn't ready to lay that on her right now. We'll have plenty of time to assess our feelings once we're in Miami. I need to place all my focus on Julie.

"Javi called while you were packing. He's about twenty-five minutes out. We should arrive at the airport about ten minutes before he does." Lester reports.

"Where are we meeting Javier?" Stephanie asks.

"At Trenton-Mercer. Rangeman has a private jet. We often fly out of there." I tell her. She seems dumbstruck.

"You own a plane?"

"Rangeman does, not me personally," I reply.

"Cal and Hal will meet us at the airport to bring the car back to Rangeman."

"What do you mean Cal and Hal will be bringing the car back to Rangeman? You're bringing the car back." I say to Lester.

"Carlos, I'm going with you. It's Julie we're talking about, my family. I'll be in Miami."

I nod to Lester, accepting his help and thanking him at the same time. As much as he can be a pain in the ass, he's a good man.

We arrived at the airport ahead of the plane, as Lester predicted. Cal and Hal were already waiting, with a bag in hand for Lester. I'm surprised he let someone else pack for him. We stand out on the tarmac, talking Rangeman business for a few minutes when we see the plane approach. Once it lands, the airport attendant boards to do its thing with the pilot, Boston second-in-command Tommy Roberts. I give Cal and Hal final instructions before escorting Stephanie onto the plane. Once she boards, I see her taking in her surroundings.

The main cabin has four sets of seats set up as booths, with a table in between the seats, two on each side. Then, there are four rows of three across on each side, all facing front. Towards that back on the right is a small kitchenette with a dorm fridge, a sink, a Keurig and microwave. Behind the kitchenette are two bathrooms, both with a shower stall. On the left side is a bedroom, with a small bathroom attached. The back central part of the plane has our weapons cabinet for small arms, mostly our guns, knives, sat phones, emergency cell phones, Kevlar vests, utility belts, and ammunition.

There is a fifty inch TV at the front of the plane that we can use for teleconferencing, computer presentations, or movies. My brother Javier is sitting in the middle row of seats on the left side. I walk over to him hug him. He's my older brother, and one of the best family lawyers in the country. I'm not sure what type of custody situation I'm walking into in Miami. Rachel and I never discussed where Julie would go if something happened to her, Ron, and their kids. We agreed never to break up the kids, so whoever Rachel declared as guardian of her two younger children would get Julie as well. I hope I don't need his expertise, but he's with me in case it's necessary.

"Javier, this is Stephanie Plum. She was the one who helped me rescue Julie from Scrog. Babe, this is my big brother Javier."

Stephanie extended her hand to shake Javi's, but he took her hand and kissed it. Steph blushed. "Ms. Plum, it's so nice to meet you finally; Carlos and Lester have told the family a lot about you."

"Whatever they said, it's not my fault."

Javier laughed and smiled at my Babe, and I thought she was going to fall over. One thing is true, us Manoso men are handsome, even Lester, though he's only a Manoso on his mother's side.

I bring Stephanie towards one of the tables as Bobby comes on board.

"Brown, what are you doing here?"

"You are going to need someone to interpret Julie's medical chart and to liaise with the doctors. I'm that man. Nikko doesn't know half of what I do. Once we land, he's going to fly up here to be the medic for Trenton. Slick will be joining Nikko in Trenton. With the three of us in Miami, they can afford to lose Slick. They will be here to help Tank run Trenton without us."

Slick is the Miami SIC, the Miami Tank. I'm impressed that my men made all these plans in such a short period, especially considering I didn't even think about running Rangeman. Once the airport personnel left the plane, we were able to start our trip to Miami. We'll arrive at Miami Executive Airport in a little under three hours. That airport is about twenty minutes from the hospital where they are treating Julie. I see Bobby walk over to Stephanie, handing her two Boston Crème donuts and a latte from Dunkin Donuts. I shake my head.

"Oh, thank you, Bobby. I didn't have time for breakfast." Stephanie exclaims as she takes a bite of her donut. She moans as she savors that first bite and closes her eyes. My brother, Lester, Brown, and I all stare at my Babe. When she opens her eyes, she notices and is embarrassed. "Babe."

"Sorry." She replies before continuing to enjoy her breakfast without the soundtrack.

I hear the pilot over the speaker. "Please take your seats and buckle your seatbelts. We'll be taking off in about ten minutes. It will take us two hours and forty-five minutes to reach Miami Exec. Once we hit cruising altitude, you'll be able to remove the seat belts and move throughout the cabin."

I sit next to Steph at one of the booths and Javi sits across from us. Lester and Bobby sit on the opposite side of the aisle. Stephanie finishes her second donut and her latte before stifling a yawn.

"Babe, go to sleep. I'll wake you before we start our descent."

"Okay." She replies, before leaning her head on my shoulder. I place my arm around her, gently rubbing her arm. My brother watches our interaction intensely. I know the Cuban inquisition is about to begin.

About ten minutes after Stephanie fell asleep I gently lifted her and carried her into the bedroom. I placed her in the center of the bed and tucked her in, kissing her forehead before leaving her. If my brother weren't on the plane, I'd lie down next to her. "I love you, Babe. Please don't leave me again." I whisper as she sleeps. Until this morning, I was afraid to admit my feelings, but not anymore.

Once I return to the table, my brother starts with the questions. "Hermano, what's going on with you and Ms. Plum?"

I sigh. The answer is too complicated, and Javier will never understand. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing, Javi. I love her, more than I ever thought I could love a woman, but she's not mine. She belongs to someone else, someone who doesn't appreciate her, someone who has several side pieces, someone who wants to change her. He wants to clip her wings."

"So why don't you claim her, Carlos?"

"Because my life doesn't lend itself to relationships. I need to finish my black ops contract; then I want to finish my twenty, so I can officially retire, hopefully in some training capacity. But that may require me to spend months in Georgia. Steph's home is in Trenton. I can't give her what she wants."

"From the way Steph dropped everything and left with you to go to Miami for your daughter, I'd say she loves you or at least cares deeply for you. Listen, see how things go in Miami, but don't be an ass. I see the way you look at her. I know you want her. Don't fuck her and walk away. You'll only push her to the other man more, thinking that she is only an occasional fuck to you."

I watch my brother's eyes darken, and see Bobby and Lester staring at me as well. "You slept with her, didn't you? More than once, I presume?" Javi asks me. Shit. I can't lie to my brother. He has a natural truth meter, which is what makes him such a great lawyer.

"Yes, several times, but I never forced Steph. She was always a willing participant."

"I know about Florida and the Turbo, but when else?" Lester asked. I stared at him. How the fuck did he know? "Boss, there was no reason for you to stay in Florida for an extra day. We know it had to be because of Beautiful. We know she loves Disney, and things weren't great with her and the cop at the time. And not to mention, there was no reason for you to be in the Porsche, stopped in an alley, for twenty minutes alone with Bomber. The way you sped into that alley, there was only one reason: booty call." Les finished.

"When else, hermano?"

"During Abruzzi was the first time. I made a deal with her; I'd help her with one of her skips if she'd spend the night with me. I knew since the start that I wanted her in my bed, but I didn't realize that I wanted her completely in my life until I cashed in on the deal. I stayed the night, waking up with her in my arms, and it scared the shit out of me. I regret that night. I regret the next day more. When she called me out on my feelings, I knew she felt more for me than friendship, I knew that night meant more than the two biggest anti-commitment people wanted to admit, so I sent her back to Morelli."

"Ranger, she was sleeping in your shirt in Morelli's bed. Do you think she doesn't want you still? Listen, I love Beautiful as a sister. If you don't make a move while you have her in Miami, then let her go. I don't know if she needs the ring and the piece of paper, but I know she needs the commitment and the fidelity. Morelli will give her the commitment she needs, but never the fidelity. He'll only hurt her, destroying her emotionally, if not breaking her, if they marry and then Morelli cheats on her."

I knew my cousin was right, she would never, ever be happy with the cop. He wasn't capable of being a one-woman man. It's true, we knew of his side action, but Stephanie would never see it. She doesn't want to see the bad in anyone, only the good. But, the few times that she almost caught Morelli, there was righteous anger and fierce hatred. However, she always forgave the bastard, and I'm afraid that my comments to her are the reasons why.

"Les, I know what you're saying, but my daughter is hanging on by a thread. We don't even know if she'll survive her physical ailments. I don't even want to start on the mental ramifications of what she went through. Now is not the time to pursue a relationship with Stephanie."

Lester shakes his head before he responds, "Carlos, you were out of control, on the verge of losing your self-control. You were coiled tighter than I have ever seen you. Bobby thought we'd have to sedate you. Then, you heard Stephanie's voice, you saw her, and you relaxed. Your body language changed and you regained your control. You need her more than you need oxygen. Stop being a jackass. I'm not saying that you should get married tomorrow, but let her see Carlos, not Ranger. Don't hide from her, don't block her out. Show her your emotions. I think Stephanie will forget the cop if she ever meets Carlos."

"I'll try, no promises. Julie is my number one concern right now, helping her battle back. She's going to need a female to talk to, and I think Stephanie is the perfect female. They've already bonded over Scrog. If Steph can help Julie, then I'll consider showing her me."

I glance at my watch, noticing that we'll be landing in forty-five minutes. I get up to wake up my Babe in the bedroom. I open the door and see her sprawled out on the bed, with her hair surrounding her head like a halo. Steph is on her stomach, part of her neck exposed. I lean down and softly kiss her neck, trailing butterfly kisses to her ear.

"Mmm, what time is it?" She asks sleep heavy in her voice while stretching, exposing her stomach.

"Almost eight, Babe. We'll be landing in about thirty minutes."

"How did I get in the bed?"

"Babe."

She smiles at me, then gets up. "Where's the bathroom?"

I point to the door next to the nightstand, and she goes inside. Five minutes later she emerges, hair in a sloppy ponytail and more awake.

"What's the plan of action when we land?"

"We stop at the Miami Rangeman HQ to get an update; then we head to the hospital."

"Okay, sounds good. How are you doing?" She asks.

"Dealing. I want to beat the shit out of someone; I want someone to pay. But until I see Julie, I can't act."

"Ranger, Julie's strong, she'll pull through the ordeal. I'll help her along the way. You know I am here for both of you." Steph says as she wraps her arms around my waist.

"Yes, Babe, I know." I kiss her curls, then lead her out to the cabin. "Come on; we need to get our seatbelts on so we can safely land."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to JE** **and the creators of Criminal Minds** **.**

 **Warning: Adult Situations**

C **hapter 4: August 20** **th,** **0200-0300**

 **Miami-Dade PD**

 **Chief Toledo's POV**

Waking up to a phone call about a gruesome home invasion and murder of a family is not my idea of a good night. Knowing that some animals annihilated a family and that a teenager survived, who was brutally assaulted and most likely watched her family die makes it even worse. However, to top it all off, the girl is Manoso's daughter. Not many people know that he even has a kid, but after that maniac Scrog took her three years ago, my department pays more attention to her neighborhood and the popular hangouts for kids. Yes, he has bodyguards on her, but we do our part to ensure her safety as well.

That's why I'm even more surprised that the perpetrators were able to break into the Martine residence. Between MDPD's increased drive-bys and Rangeman monitoring the house, they, of all people, should have been safe. Tonight's incident is another in a string of growing crimes here in Miami, and they don't seem to be slowing down. I think it's time for me to get some help, because my detectives, while outstanding, are spinning their tires. And I know that Manoso is going to want to get involved. Not that I blame him, I'd feel the same way if it was my baby in the hospital. It's time for me to examine all the case files from the beginning so that I can make my sales pitch to Emily. I've known Emily for years since both our families were stationed in Italy when we were teenagers, but I respect her too much to call her without having all the facts available. As the head of the Behavioral Analysis Unit for the FBI, she, along with her team, will be a valuable asset in finding these animals and will help to keep Manoso from going after my badge. However, I think Manoso can find more information on anyone then even Emily's team could. I sit behind my desk with my copies of the files open, ready to read through the details from the beginning.

Once I finish reading, I think that our initial assessment is off. I can't see this being a gang initiation. I decided it's now time to call Emily. No one likes to give up control to the feds, but I think we need to do so now.

" _Hello, SSA Prentiss here."_

"Hello, Emily, it's Manuel Toledo."

" _Manny! How wonderful to hear from you, though if you're calling, the news can't be good."_

"No, Emily, I'm afraid not. We have a series of crimes that seem to be escalating here in the suburbs of Miami, which started in one of the middle-class neighborhoods and has now spread into one of our wealthy suburbs. The most recent involved a home invasion and the murder of four people, an eight-year-old boy, Ron Martine Jr., an eleven-year-old girl, Joselyn Martine, a thirty-three-year-old female, Rachel Martine, who was beaten and raped before killed, and her husband, thirty-five-year-old Ron Martine Sr. Their fourteen-year-old daughter, Julie, was also raped and beaten but didn't die. She's in the hospital recovering. They are the first murders, but the second and third rape. The first case started about a month ago, with only B and E, with the intent to rob. Tonight's case was the seventh B and E, but first kill, and second rape. The violence started with number four."

" _Any suspects?"_

"At first, we thought gang initiation, but now that I'm looking at it from start to finish, I think it's something else, something more sinister."

" _Okay, Manny, send me the case files, and I'll assemble my team. We'll be there later this morning."_

"Thank you, Emily. I appreciate the help."

" _Don't thank us yet. See you soon, Manny."_ Emily responds before disconnecting.

Now I have the joy of telling my detectives that the feds are coming into the investigation. I must make sure they understand that I have full faith in them, but I think we need more help, more eyes, and more resource, which the feds have at their disposal.

I gather the case numbers, ready to send the digital files to Emily in Washington D.C. Hopefully, she arrives with her team before Manoso gets here.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to JE** **and the creators of Criminal Minds** **.**

 **Warning: Adult Situations**

 **Chapter 5: August 20** **th** **, 0300-0400**

 **Quantico, Virginia, BAU Headquarters**

 **Prentiss POV**

After the call from Manny, I get up and take a quick shower, update my go bag with essentials for Miami, short sleeved shirts a must. I put a call into the rest of the team to meet at HQ in 45. I know that we are all tired, having returned only fifteen hours ago, but Miami-Dade PD needs us. I have known Chief Toledo, Manny since I was a teenager in Italy. We worked together a bit during my recent stint in Interpol. I know that he wouldn't be calling me unless he needed us there.

I arrive at HQ, with the typical night staff on hand. I open my e-mail in my office and start to review the cases before me. There is a clear escalation, and I'm afraid of who might get injured next. I start to plan out questions and investigative points to follow up on when I see Rossi walk past my office. I glance at the clock, five minutes until briefing. I hope Garcia is here with her go bag because we'll need her computer skills on hand in Miami.

There is still a lot of Cuban influence in Miami, and many of the local gangs are from the Cuban neighborhoods, interspersed with other Latinos. Having Alvez on the team will help. Not only is he fluent in Spanish, but he's Hispanic himself, which might help the gang members talk to him before the rest of us. My varied language skills are not as helpful now that I'm in a more administrative role on the team. I gather the copies off the printer and place them in a folder for Reid and myself, sending the digital copies to everyone's tablets. Time to get this show on the road.

"Good morning everyone, thank you for coming in on such short notice. I received a call tonight from Police Chief Manny Toledo in Miami. He thinks that he has a spree killer on his hands, that only recently escalated. Initially, the detectives thought it was a new gang initiation, considering that there were only robberies, occurring when the residents were not home in a middle-class suburb of Miami. Starting with the fourth break-in, someone has been home during the break-in. The first person was hit in the head with a blunt object, bound, and left unharmed. That was on August fifth. On the twelfth, a senior woman, seventy-five-year-old Matilda Escobar was bound, sexually assaulted, and robbed. Four days later, on the sixteenth, a middle-aged couple were home. The assailants once again bound the husband before forcing him to watch them rape his wife. Other than the assault, the couple was left unharmed. Early this morning, it took a turn to murder. At 1225, they broke into the Martine residence. At 0100, the cops arrived and discovered a gruesome scene. The two young children, eight-year-old Ron Jr., and eleven-year-old Joselyn had their throats slit in their beds. Thankful, that was their only injury, so they probably didn't know what was happening. The fourteen-year-old daughter, and her mother, thirty-three-year-old Rachel Martine, were raped while Ron Martine, thirty-five, and Rachel's husband and Julie's father watched. Once they finished brutalizing Rachel and Julie, they shot both Ron and Rachel in the head before shooting Julie in the abdomen. It was the sound of the gunshots that made the neighbors call the cops. Julie is barely alive in the hospital. Her condition is unknown at this time. The first three incidents were straight robberies. All seven homes had security systems. At this time, we are not sure if the unsubs got around the security or if the family forgot to set it." I tell my team.

"This has the making of becoming bigger and messier real quick," Luke says.

"It seems that all of these incidents occurred in wealthier suburbs of Miami where the crime rate is well below state average. These people probably live with a false sense of security, potentially causing them to be sloppy with setting their security." Reid added.

"Garcia, I need you to join us on this case in Miami. We need to look into the security systems, and it will be easier from Miami than here."

"Okay. I'm good to go." Penelope answers flustered at the request. "Let me go pack a few of my supplies before we go."

"Wheels up in thirty. We'll continue reviewing this in the air." I add. The team scatters to gather their belongings and to let whoever they need to know where they're going. I know Matt is calling his wife, Reid his mother's doctor, Luke his dog sitter, and JJ is calling Will.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to JE** **and the creators of Criminal Minds** **.**

 **Warning: Adult Situations**

 **Chapter 6: August 20** **th** **, 0430-0700**

 **On the BAU Plane**

 **Prentiss POV**

Once we are all settled on the plane and reached cruising altitude, we start to discuss the last case, the Martine residence, in detail.

"The cuts to the kids are clean; no hesitation whoever killed them killed before. That isn't the hand of someone who didn't know what they were doing." Rossi states.

"It almost looks military precise, as they train us in Ranger school or special forces," Luke adds.

"The shots to the adults are kill shots; clean as they come. Meanwhile, that shot to the girl, Julie, was not. They knew she had a good chance to survive. The left her alive on purpose. I'm not sure yet what her purpose is, but they didn't want her dead." Matt added.

"It feels as if the original robberies were training, almost the trials before the real crimes were committed. They were extremely low risk for the unsubs. The homes were empty; no one was home. It wasn't likely anyone would ever catch them if they continued their path." JJ said.

Rossi adds, "the first entry when someone was home seems to be the turning point. I think the violent unsubs came on with the first assault. Up until Matilda, the violence was minimal. Even the way the man, Jimmy Caruso was bound was amateurish. No one with a military background would bind someone that way."

"The security systems seem fairly complex. One of the unsubs is bright, with a background in computers to be able to hack those systems. I find it hard to believe that everyone forgot to set their alarms on the nights in question. It's too coincidental." Reid states.

"Guys, I found something interesting. It seems that Ron Martine is not Julie's biological father. He adopted her after he married her mother, Rachel when Julie was two. Julie's birth certificate has Ricardo Carlos Manoso listed as her father. Julie's original birth certificate was hard to find. Rachel and Ricardo were married for less than a year and a half, divorcing when Julie was six months. It shows the father listed as being enlisted in the Army, but I can't find any information on him beyond the adoption. Everything is sealed. Do I try to break the seals?" Garcia asks.

"Who has the seal?" I respond.

"The Pentagon."

"Wait, what's Julie's father's name?" Luke asks.

"Ricardo Carlos Manoso."

"Oh shit. It can't be. If Manoso is who I think he is, you won't find any information. Lieutenant Colonel Manoso is scary, a legendary Ranger, and he's about my age. He had the best scores in almost thirty years when he went through school. His cousin, Lester Santos, was right on his heels with the scores. They are an unbeatable team. I think he's still under contract with the government." Luke informs us.

"I know of him as well. He's known as Ranger. Ranger owns a security company. I believe he has a location in Miami and New Jersey. A lot of our veterans find work in his company." Matt tells us.

Luke continues, "Ranger is a mercenary, one of the best, but he has a strong moral compass. He is known for avoiding collateral damage whenever possible while on his missions. But he does have a reputation as a lady's man. Ranger and Santos both are known for being able to lure any woman into their bed, but they are both upfront about it not being more than a one-night stand."

Matt finishes by saying, "I can't imagine Ranger doing this to anyone. Especially not his daughter. Garcia, search for any articles related to Julie Martine and see if you can find out any more information. If we clear him as a suspect, he will be a valuable resource to us, as he has contacts that we can never tap into within our government and the local gangs. I think he has a higher security clearance than you, Emily."

"Okay, everyone, I found an article dated from three years ago. Julie was kidnapped by a man, Edward Scrog, who was pretending to be her biological father, Carlos Manoso. He took her to New Jersey, where his security firm, Rangeman, has its headquarters. There, a Stephanie Plum, who is a bounty hunter known as "the Bombshell Bounty Hunter" helped to get Julie back. She allowed Scrog to kidnap her as well. She escaped once than Scrog got her again. He had her tied in her apartment, with Julie, who was drugged, waiting for Manoso to rescue them. He walked into the apartment without any weapon and Scrog shot him twice. Julie killed Scrog. She was only eleven."

"Wow, that's a lot for one young lady to have to deal with at such a young age," I state.

"After running a search on Stephanie Plum, I find that she grew up in Trenton, New Jersey, in the Chambersburg section. She was a lingerie buyer who was laid off from her job at EE Martin when they were shut down by the feds. Then, she took a job working for her cousin, Vincent Plum, who is married to a mobster, Harry the Hammer's daughter, Lucille. He owns the bail bonds office, with Harry as his financial backer. Stephanie has also worked, on and off, at Rangeman. Even though she is currently only employed by her cousin, she is still on Rangeman's health insurance, with Carlos Manoso as her medical power of attorney. Aside from three women listed as housekeepers in each of the Rangeman offices, and a few contract workers, she is the only female employed by the company. The contracted women are all former military, good looking, and seem to do something called a distraction. Stephanie is as non-military as they come.

"She is also popular with the local newspapers. From what I see, she blew up at least ten different cars, has been kidnapped several times, shot, stabbed, and caught up in a lot of weird situations. The articles also state that she is dating a Trenton detective, Joseph Morelli, who also grew up in Chambersburg, but there are several pictures of Stephanie and Manoso in an embrace that looks anything but strictly friendly or employer-employee related." Garcia informs us.

"Huh, she must mean more to Manoso than an employee. I don't see him settling down with one woman long-term. I wonder if she's connected to any of his other employees." Luke muses.

"Okay. Garcia, I want you to continue to try and find out whatever you can about Julie's father. When we land, Rossi and JJ, I want you to head to the Martine house to see what the scene will tell us. Luke, Tara, and Reid, head to the hospital. Find out who has custody of Julie, and if she's awake and able, try to get a statement from her. Garcia, Matt, and I will head to Miami-Dade HQ to set everything up. We have about an hour before we land, so try and get some shut eye." I order my team.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to JE** **and the creators of Criminal Minds** **.**

 **Warning: Adult Situations**

 **Chapter 7: August 20** **th** **, 1000-1100**

 **Miami Rangeman and Nicklaus Children's Hospital**

 **Lester's POV**

We arrived in Miami and went to our Miami HQ first to check in and to see if any new information was available. Marco, the head of Miami Rangeman, greeted us in the garage.

"Ranger, we have your penthouse ready for you, with Lester's and Bobby's apartments also set. I was unaware that you brought a guest. Do you need accommodations for her?" Marco asks.

"Marco, I'd like you to meet Stephanie Plum. Stephanie, this is Marco. He oversees Rangeman Miami." Ranger states.

"Nice to finally meet you, Bomber. We've heard a lot about you, especially from Silvio and the guys who come down here to help from Trenton."

I see Stephanie wince slightly before responding, "the funeral home wasn't my fault, and neither was the Boxster."

Marco laughs, kissing the back of Stephanie's hand in greeting. Ranger shoots daggers at him. "Stephanie will be staying in the penthouse with me." Ranger states.

"Would you like me to have Maggie send up some breakfast?"

"That would be great. Stephanie is not used to our schedule and requires meals three times a day." Bobby answers.

I can tell that Ranger is not thrilled with being unable to head directly to the hospital, but he knows that we may not have a chance to eat again soon.

"Javier, where will you be staying?"

"Javier can stay in Tank's apartment," Ranger responds. Javier is a little surprised. He always stays in the penthouse with Ranger. I know there are three bedrooms here, as opposed to his one in Trenton. I guess that means that he is planning on making a move with Beautiful.

"Marco, get a fob ready for Stephanie. She is to have access to the entire building. Also, assign a vehicle to her. I want her to be able to come and go as she pleases while we are here."

"No problem. I'll have it up to your apartment within the half hour. Do you need anything else?"

"Do you have an update for me?" Ranger asks.

"No. Rita is freezing us out. We're lucky we can have Julie's guard on her door. Rocco and Tommy had to promise not to interact with Julie for her not to have them removed. She's hell-bent on keeping you from your daughter."

Ranger sighs, looking at his brother. "Javier, start the paperwork. I need to get my parental rights back. Try to get a copy of Rachel's Will. I'm not sure what the terms were or if she changed them recently."

"Ranger, I'm not sure if she did it yet, but Rita was talking about getting a restraining order against you to keep you away from Julie. In her mind, you are the reason Ron and his family are dead." Marco responds.

"Fuck. I'll deal with her when we get there. Babe, I may need you to run interference. I know that there isn't a lot of love lost between Rachel and me, but Rachel always spoke highly of you, especially after Scrog. I know that Julie credits you with her keeping her cool. If she blocks me, she may allow you. Rachel hated Lester, which means Rita won't be too accommodating to him either."

"I'll do my best, Ranger," Steph replies.

We head to the elevator and go to the ninth floor. The Miami building is bigger than Trenton. The first floor is made up of our lobby, two small conference rooms, and a security store. We sell cameras, lights, and other security needs from that store. We make a killing here in sales. On the second floor, we have our gym and medical suite. The third and fourth floors are employee apartments, with the third floor consisting of one-room and studio apartments and our fourth-floor two-bedroom apartments. The fifth floor houses our sales and research departments. The sixth floor is our control room, executive offices, and conference rooms. There is a breakroom on both the fifth and sixth floors. The seventh-floor has the employee kitchen, laundry room, and game room, along with my apartment and Bobby's apartment. The eighth floor has Maggie and Mike's apartments, the Miami Ella and Luis, along with Tank's and Thomas's, Miami's SIC, apartments. The ninth floor is Ranger's and Marco's apartments. Miami was originally meant to be our company's headquarters, but than Ranger met Stephanie and the plans changed.

When we arrive at Ranger's penthouse, we all enter. Ranger takes Stephanie and shows her the bedrooms and bathroom, I assume. I guess he's not planning on having her share his bed. Interesting. I wonder how long his restraint is going to last. Then again, knowing Ranger, he won't be here much while Julie's in the hospital.

Maggie brought up a spread of yummy breakfast foods: eggs, sausage, bacon, fruit, cottage cheese, oatmeal, and toast. Beautiful ate everything but the fruit and cottage cheese, which Ranger ate willingly along with the oatmeal. The rest of us had a mix of healthy and unhealthy. I noticed Marco and Javier wince when Stephanie let out a moan of enjoyment. Knowing how Stephanie enjoys her food allowed for Bobby and me to prepare ourselves, so we were able to control ourselves. Ranger looks amused. Once we all ate, Beautiful visited the powder room before we left for Nicklaus Children's Hospital.

Ranger and Stephanie got in his Lamborghini Aventador S Roadster, in black, of course, to head to the hospital. I swear, the look Steph gave that car almost had me blowing my load. Dios, if I could get her to look at me like that, I'd never let her out of my bed. My cousin is a stupid man. I shake my head as Bobby, Javier, and I climb into one of the Rangeman SUVs. Marco has Nitro follow us in another SUV, in case Javier needs to go to the courthouse. Once we start our drive over, Javier starts to talk.

"What is the deal with Ms. Plum and Carlos?"

I sigh, "your stupid, dumb, jackass of a brother is in love with Beautiful, and she is in love with him, but the two of them are too blind to see what's right in front of their faces. They dance around each other, while Carlos constantly tells her he loves her with qualifiers, like "I love you in my way," and "I don't do stupid things like marriage, but a condom may come in handy." She, on the other hand, is involved in this toxic on-again and off-again relationship with a detective with the TPD who wants her barefoot and pregnant, taking care of house and home. He belittles her at every chance he gets, publicly, while calling her stupid, incompetent, and then claiming to love her. Steph was by the cop's house this morning when we went to get her. She was wearing Ranger's shirt, in the cop's bed.

"Meanwhile, he has about four or five side pieces that we know of but accuses Steph of cheating on him with Carlos. I think both are scared to admit their feelings for each other because they are afraid the other will reject them." I tell Javier.

"From the way that she looks at Carlos; she cares deeply for him. I haven't seen him act tender to anyone outside of our family or Julie. The way he carried her to the bedroom on the plane is the perfect example. Stephanie seems like she's a great woman. I don't know why my brother is so stupid."

"Rachel. She is the reason he is the way he is today." Bobby replies.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Rachel destroyed his trust in women. Rachel wasn't a one-night stand. They were dating for about a year. Carlos hid Rachel because he didn't want to share her with us. The night that they conceived Julie, he proposed to her. She accepted. Then, once she found out she was pregnant, she told Carlos they needed to marry immediately. Carlos was shocked because he wore a condom each time. She provided them. Plus, she told him she was on the pill. That wasn't the first time they ever had sex. Carlos later discovered that she put holes in the condoms, wanting to get knocked up. She knew he wanted to be a Ranger and knew he wouldn't be around much. She figured she would have his kid, let him support her, while she fucked around with other men. He caught her screwing Jackson in their home. That's why they divorced. When she found Ron, she told Carlos that if he didn't give up Julie, she would accuse him of rape. You know how Carlos can be rough, especially when he loses control. Well, she took pictures of herself after a consensual rough session and had a rape kit done, but never said who screwed her. The accusation would have destroyed his career. She blackmailed him. It was after that day that he swore off falling in love."

"Fuck. That explains a lot. Javier, could Rachel have evidence of the 'rape' somewhere that could keep him from getting Julie back?" I ask.

"It's possible, but I doubt it. I'm glad I know that. It's good evidence against Rachel, and in turn, Rita."

We arrived at the hospital, pulling up to the main entrance. Nitro parked the SUV, then retrieved Ranger's keys to park the Lamborghini. We entered the hospital together and immediately went to the ICU, to see Julie. We found Rocco and Tommy standing outside her room, and Rita inside with her. Bobby left to find the doctor to get some information. Rangeman has donated a lot of money to this hospital, so we should be able to get the information we need, even with Rita blocking our moves. Once Rita sees Carlos and me, she comes storming out of Julie's room.

"What are you doing here. You have no right to see my niece. Get out of here and take your goons with you. I swear, I will have you all arrested for harassment."

Stephanie bravely steps forward. "You must be Ron's sister, Rita. Julie has told me so much about you. I'm Stephanie. I'm the one who was with her when Scrog kidnapped her. We talk almost every other day. I'm so very sorry for your loss. I can't imagine how horrible you must be feeling right now. I don't know what I would do if I got the call that someone killed my sister, her husband, and my nieces one night. I was wondering if I could see Julie."

I see Rita's face soften. She holds no ill will towards Stephanie, thankfully.

"Julie speaks highly of you, Stephanie. It seems she considers you a confidant. I have no problem with you visiting with Julie."

"Will you accompany me?" Steph asks. I'm wondering what she's up to, but if anyone can get Ranger in that room, it will be Beautiful. We watch them enter, and I see Steph take a deep breath. She takes Julie's hand and speaks to her. I'm not sure what she is saying. Finally, I see her talking to Rita. The conversation seems to get animated before I see Rita sigh. She doesn't look happy, but it seems that Stephanie has won the battle. They both exit the room.

"Ranger, you may visit with Julie. You have twenty minutes." Steph tells him. She lets him walk past her, but he takes her hand to bring her in with him. Rita looks at their joined hands.

"I'm not happy that he brought his whore here to see his daughter. Today will be the last time that I will allow him to be with my niece. If it weren't for him, my brother and the rest of his family would still be alive." Rita states.

"Mrs. Komer, do you have a copy of Rachel's Will regarding Julie's custody?" Javier asks her.

"I do, but I don't know why it is any of your business what her Will states," Rita responds.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Javier Manoso; I'm Carlos' brother and attorney. I need to look over the paperwork to make sure everything is in order, for Julie's sake."

I see Rita starting to get angry, but she produces the document. "Here is a copy for you. I figure he would want to see a copy of it, not believing me."

"Thank you," Javier replied. He took the document and scanned the first few pages before stopping at the custody section. By the time he finished reading, he had a ghost of a smile on his face. I know that was good news for Ranger. "Well, Lester, I'm going to head back to HQ. It seems everything is in order here. Tell my brother I'll call him later."

I knew he was heading to court, and that Ranger will have his daughter back before long. Right after Javier left, Stephanie walked out of the room, giving Ranger some time alone with his daughter. I see the tears brimming her eyes and know that she needs a break for herself. I wrap my arms around her, and she allows some tears to fall.

"Shh, Querida, it's okay. You can let it out. You don't need to hold it in, not from me, not from Ranger."

"No, Lester, you're wrong. He's holding on by a thread. I've never seen him vulnerable before; it scares me."

"I have, Beautiful."

"When, Lester?"

"Every time you are in trouble. You know Ranger loves you, right?"

"Yeah, Lester, I know. In his way. With condoms, not a ring. Les, I can't do casual sex. It's all or nothing. I don't need a marriage certificate, but I need a commitment. I need exclusivity."

"And you think you have that with Morelli?"

"No, I know I don't," Steph responds.

"Then why are still with him?" I ask.

"Because I don't love him enough for my heart to break. I can't take another rejection from Ranger. It would kill me, Les." I sigh. Damn it, Carlos, what have you done?


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to JE** **and the creators of Criminal Minds** **.**

 **Warning: Adult Situations**

 **Chapter 8: August 20** **th** **, 1100-1200**

 **Hospital**

 **Alvez POV**

Tara, Reid, and I arrived at the hospital at 0900. We found Ms. Martine's room, and looked in on her. She has three broken ribs, a broken arm, bruises all over her body, a black eye, and vaginal tearing. The poor girl is a mess. She is in a medically induced coma to help her body heal. We speak to her Aunt who is with her.

"Ms. Komer, what can you tell us about your brother and his family?" We asked her after introducing ourselves.

"Ron was a wonderful family man. He worked as an accountant in the firm of Winston and Meyer. Rachel spent her time home with her children, working part-time as a cashier for the local supermarket. They both dealt with having bodyguards follow them around, and Julie, since that maniac kidnapped her three years ago. Her biological father is a no-good son of a bitch. He knocked up Rachel; then when Julie was six months, he divorced her. When Rachel found Ron, he signed away his parental rights, allowing Ron to adopt that girl. I swear, that girl caused a load of trouble between Ron and Rachel. The only reason why Ron put up with Julie and her sperm donor was that he would send five thousand dollars a month for her and paid for the private school all three kids attended. Joselyn and Ron Jr., or RJ, were wonderful children who never got in trouble. They were kind-hearted, playing soccer and being in girl and boy scouts. Julie takes martial arts and goes to the gun range. Not what proper kids should be doing, but her bodyguards take her. But, now that she's my ward, that will all end." Rita states. I can tell there was no love lost between the Martine's and Ranger, and I'm confused.

"Did your brother have a security system?" I ask.

"Yes. Rangeman monitored my brother's home, the company Julie's sperm donor owns. I thought with them monitoring they'd be safe. I guess he wanted the family out of his way, so he wouldn't have to pay any more money for them. He also purchased the house for Rachel and Ron when they got married."

"Okay. Do you know if Julie's biological father will be here?" Tara asks.

"Yes, he probably will be here, but I have no intentions of allowing that thug to see Julie," Rita answers bitterly. I look at my team and thank the aunt for her help. We decide to head to the cafeteria to get some coffee. We ask the nurse on duty to let us know when Julie's father arrives.

When we sit at the booth, we start discussing what we have learned so far.

"There's a lot of animosity between the Martine's and Julie's biological father. Some of what she says about him is hard for me to believe, knowing LTC Manoso's reputation. When I was a Ranger, he was already becoming a legend. He was the class before me and broke almost every record there was to break. His team is considered the top Ranger team ever. We all wanted to be Carlos Manoso." I state.

"It's a strange dichotomy. On the one hand, the aunt calls Manoso a thug and a sperm donor, but he has supported his daughter with thousands of dollars, paying for the house of his ex-wife and school for his daughter and two children that he has no claim to at all. Technically, once he signed away his parental rights, he didn't have to support Julie at all." Reid responded.

"I don't think he was involved, though. Julie's father provided her with bodyguards to keep her safe, made sure she lived in a safe neighborhood in a house with good security. He protected his daughter. Things don't add up." Tara states.

At that moment, my cell phone rings. "SSA Alvez."

"Okay, we'll be up in a few. Thanks." I hang up. "LTC Manoso has arrived."

We make our way back up to ICU to find an angry Rita Komer, three men in black, two of which are bodyguards, and a woman with crazy curly hair. Currently, one of the men in black, the tallest of the three, is consoling the woman. He looks up, and our eyes meet. Shit, it's Lester Santos.

"Major Santos, I'm SSA Luke Alvez with the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI. With me is SSA Tara Lewis and Dr. Spencer Reid. We want to ask you a few questions about Julie and her family." I say.

"The person to ask is in that room right now, and I don't suggest you disturb him," Santos responds.

"Ranger only has three minutes left. If he's not out, I will call security." Rita barks. I can tell Santos is about to respond when the woman takes over. "Rita, I'll get him out of the room. Thank you for letting him in to see Julie."

"Stephanie, he's not going to want to be interrupted," Santos says.

"Don't worry, Les, I've got it covered," she responded.

We watched as she walked into the room, walking over to Manoso. She placed her arm around his shoulder as she went to kneel next to him. We watched as Manoso pulled her onto his lap, resting his head on her shoulder. I can see they're talking but can't hear what she is saying. I watch as the woman rises, allows Manoso room to place a kiss on Julie's forehead before standing up to leave the room, holding the woman's hand. He pulls her in for an embrace, kissing the top of her head as well. She leads him out of the room.

"Good, you're out. I don't expect you to return. Julie doesn't need you in her life. You cause her nothing but trouble. Thanks to you, she was kidnapped three years ago. You don't care about her. All she is to you is a mistake. Let her go. She'd be better off without you." Rita says.

"Ranger, she's not worth it. Come on; these agents are here to speak to you." The woman says. I watch as Manoso visible relaxes. The woman seems to have a measure of control over him and his emotions. Strange.

"I don't think we've met. My name is Stephanie Plum, but you can call me Steph or Stephanie. Ms. Plum is my mother." She states, shuddering at the last line.

I see Manoso studying me. Before I can respond, he says, "Captain Alvez, you slumming with the feds now?"

"Lieutenant Colonel Manoso, I'm with the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI, these are my colleagues SSA Tara Lewis and Dr. Spencer Reid," I respond as I feel myself straighten, trying to control my desire to salute.

"Santos, do you remember Captain Alvez? He was with us in Colombia; I think that was six years ago."

"I knew the name was familiar," Santos responds.

"What do you want to know?" Manoso asks.

"Where were you between midnight and one this morning?" Tara asks.

I see his body immediately tense before he responds, blank face slammed down. "I was in my penthouse apartment in Trenton, New Jersey."

"Were you with anyone?"

"No, I was alone."

"Can anyone corroborate your story?" Tara continues questioning him.

"Not directly, but there are cameras throughout my building, monitoring everyone who enters or leaves." He responds.

"Can you shut down the cameras?" Tara replies.

"Yes, but when I or any of the Core Team jams the cameras, the control room sees it and records the time along with the person who ordered it. Look, Agent, before you go any further, I received a call at 0134 from Chief Toledo of the Miami Dade PD informing me that my daughter was injured. At 0213, Dr. Farren called with her status and to get permission to operate. At 0220, I called Lester to inform him I was leaving for Miami asap and to contact Dr. Bobby Brown, our Trenton Medic and Tank Sherman to inform them of my departure. I contacted my housekeeper, Ella Guzman, to let her know I would be out of town, so she wouldn't worry about cleaning my apartment. I met with my Core Team in Trenton to update them on the situation before partaking in a conference call with my Miami office at 0300. We left the meeting room at 0330, when I called my brother, Javier Manoso in Boston, informing him that I needed him to come with me to Miami. He is an attorney, specializing in family law. I want custody of my daughter. At 0500, the Rangeman jet left Boston with my brother on board, flying to Trenton to pick me up. At the same time, I arrived at the home of Detective Joseph Morelli, with the Trenton Police Department, where Ms. Plum was staying, asking her to come with me to help me with my daughter. When Scrog kidnapped Julie three years ago, Stephanie helped me to save her. Julie and Steph have a special connection, and without Rachel, I felt that she would be able to help Julie adjust and cope with what happened. We arrived at Stephanie's apartment at 0525, where we spent 25 minutes gathering her stuff to come here. We were on board the plane a 0615. It that enough information for you?" Manoso finished.

"Yes, it is. Thank you for being so thorough." Tara responds.

I join the conversation, "Colonel, can you join us back at MDPD headquarters? I know your company was monitoring the house, and it seems that the system malfunctioned."

"Of course. I need to check in with my brother. We'll meet you there. Chief Toledo knows me well."

I nod — the rest of my team head out of the hospital. Once we were out of his earshot, Reid spoke. "Do you think it was wise inviting him to join us without consulting Emily?"

"Yes. Manoso has more contacts and sources than we could ever imagine. Besides, his company often works with the FBI and other alphabet agencies. He has the clearance."

"But Stephanie Plum doesn't," Tara stated.

"Look, Captain Santos and LTC Manoso are men of action. They don't do well when challenged and confronted by others, especially us feds. He was ready to walk away and not answer your questions, Tara until Stephanie touched his arm. From all accounts, nothing is going on between them other than friendship, but from their body language, she is more important to him than his daughter. We need her to keep him level and forthcoming. He will shut down and refuse cooperation if he feels threatened, she'll convince him to cooperate. Trust me, Tara, it will be fine. I'll let Emily know it was my call."

"Make sure to stifle your man crush. You looked at Manoso and Santos as if they were Gods."

"To us Rangers, they are," I reply. "Matt might have worked with one of them as well with his time in the Delta force. That one mission he referred to, he was saving my team's ass. The mission was FUBAR almost from the start. Manoso's team was ordered to get us out, and they did, with no causalities. I owe my life to him and his team."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to JE** **and the creators of Criminal Minds** **.**

 **Warning: Adult Situations**

 **Chapter 9, August 20** **th** **, 1300-1500**

 **Miami-Dade PD HQ**

 **Prentiss POV**

Matt, Garcia, and I arrived at the MDPD HQ around 0700 when we entered the building; Chief Toledo was waiting to greet us. He showed us to our working area, in the second-floor conference room, and he handed over detailed records of all the break-ins, as well as lining up two witnesses to come in to speak to us. Before we get started, I need to find out his take on Carlos Manoso.

"Manny, thank you for having everything ready for us. It will help to speed up our work. On our way down here, Garcia uncovered a link to a highly trained government operative, Ricardo Carlos Manoso. What can you tell me about him?"

"Emily, step into my office, where I will tell you." I nod in agreement and follow my friend into his office. He has a fairly large office for a chief, with a beautiful wooden desk, comfortable visitor's chairs, a towering bookcase, and three file cabinets. He has a table with four chairs around it. I'm impressed with the personal feel to the office. I see pictures of his children, nieces, nephews, and siblings. I think his office is bigger than mine.

"Emily, Mr. Manoso is highly respected in Miami. He lived with his Grandmother in Little Havana from the age of 14 until he started college. He was a star soccer player on the high school team and an excellent student. He finished high school with thirty-six college credits under his belt. He went to Rutgers, in New Jersey, where he graduated in two years. Then he joined the Army. When he finished his active duty, he opened his security firm here. They had a wonderful reputation and earned it. His company helps the local bail bondsman with apprehending FTAs, as well as us when we need assistance. I have great respect for the man, for his moral code is beyond reproach. When Edward Scrog kidnapped his daughter three years ago, he risked his life to save her, even though they did not have a strong relationship at that time. He can be a valuable resource. Another interesting note is that Rangeman Security monitored five of the seven homes. I know that he will be cooperative, as long as you understand that he can be scary, and sometimes operates in the gray. He has worked with federal agents in the past, but he doesn't trust you. If you keep him in the loop, are honest and forthcoming, he will reciprocate. However, if you screw him over or refuse to share, then you can forget about having his full cooperation. He won't give anything away. He has the best poker face I've ever seen."

"Do you think that there is any chance that he is involved in these break-ins and assaults?"

"No. Ranger would never harm an elderly woman or children, especially not his daughter or her half-siblings. He gave up his rights to his daughter to protect her; I don't see him harming her."

"Okay, thank you for your insight. Does Ranger or his company normally integrate themselves into your cases or investigations?"

"No, only if we ask first. If there is a break-in at one of the properties they monitor, they will do their crime scene analysis, and have always shared the results with us. They have contacts and connections all over the place and can sometimes get information that we aren't privy to finding or obtaining. It's a symbiotic relationship. I would trust Manoso and his men to have my back in any situation."

The team from the hospital arrived at police HQ shortly after noon. Lewis updated us on the girl, Julie Martine's condition. It looked like she would make a full physical recovery, but the mental recovery would be harder. Luke almost couldn't contain his excitement about seeing Manoso again and inviting him to join our investigation. As much as I wanted to be angry with Luke, I couldn't be, as I was planning on inviting him to help us. He has the FBI clearance and knows Miami. Besides, someone was able to hack his security systems, so with him working with us, we can get to the bottom of the situation faster.

"Oh, sweet bejesus, you are not blocking me. Nice block, but I'll get around your amateurish attempts." Garcia exclaimed from her desk.

"Garcia, what's wrong?" Reid asked.

"I was about to get through the wall at Rangeman, but someone blocked me. Now I must go around them. Whoever is blocking me has skills, but my skills are better than theirs."

"I highly doubt that. Hector can keep anyone out. I don't suggest you continue to try to out-hack him; you may wind up bringing down the whole set up here." Said a man with a deep voice with a hint of a Spanish accent.

I look up and see Ricardo Carlos Manoso in the flesh, and I will admit, I had to stare for a moment. I hope I didn't drool. He is truly one of the best looking men I've ever seen. I shake my head slightly and see that Garcia is just as flustered as I was a moment ago.

"I take it that you are Unit Chief Emily Prentiss. I'm Carlos Manoso, but please call me Ranger. Next to me is my cousin, Lester Santos, and Stephanie Plum. Alvez invited us here to help you find out who hurt my little girl." Ranger said.

"Lieutenant Colonel, thank you for agreeing to work with us. I'm sorry about your daughter. How is she doing?"

"She's still in a medically induced coma but is expected to make a full recovery. She has a strong will." Ranger replied.

His phone rings and he picks it up, answering in Spanish. When the conversation is over, I can't help but smile. "My IT guy told me to tell the Black Queen that she'll never get past his wall and to stop trying. If you want to get in, you only need to ask, and he'll give you temporary access to our systems. Nobody can beat El Oraculo Negro." (The Black Oracle)

"You know El Oraculo Negro? Okay, I'll stop." Garcia responded, clearly tongue-tied.

"Garcia? Who is El Oraculo Negro?" Lewis asked.

"Why, he is one of the top hackers out there. He writes mad programs that are impossible to break through. He has one of the most secure sites and challenges hackers annual to break into it. No one knows what information is on the site because no one has ever broken through. He's a God amongst hackers." She responded. "OMG, he e-mailed me with a temporary log-in. How did he get my e-mail address?"

Ranger laughed, with a genuine smile on his face. I thought I was going to faint. How can Ms. Plum be around him all the time and not self-combust?

A few minutes later, Rossi and JJ walk in to join us. I make introductions, instructing Rossi and JJ that they were safe to share information.

"It's clear that the unsubs entered through the back patio sliding doors. The alarm system was never engaged that night, or it was disengaged immediately. The house was left untouched, but JJ thinks that they searched Ron's office. What type of work did Mr. Martine do?" Rossi asked.

"He was an accountant in a prominent firm here in Miami. Their clients include many of the rich and famous in the Miami area. I heard a rumor that one of the cartels is using the firm, for legitimate business, but I haven't been able to confirm or deny those rumors. When I heard the rumors, I spoke with Ron. He assured me that they were only rumors. I believed him." Ranger said, shaking his head.

"Wait a minute. Barbara Keys, the victim in the sixth break-in is a personal wealth manager at Green Brothers-Harrison, a prominent investment bank. Matilda Escobar works as an administrative assistant for Cohen-Perina-Sanchez Law Firm, also dealing with business clients primarily. The first victim, Jimmy Caruso is a real estate agent for a high-end Miami agency. Could it be that a shared client links each of these cases?" Reid highlighted.

"But what about the first three break-ins?" Matt asked.

Stephanie Plum responded, "they were the trials. They were practice. The first home has a low-end security system. Easier to bypass. The next two homes were Rangeman systems. Again, lower end. Those break-ins were in a blue-collar, solidly middle-class neighborhood. The last four were in the much more prominent neighborhood and had mid-level to high-level security systems. Not as easily hacked, but with practice, would be easier to bypass. There is no connection to the first three houses to the rest in any way."

"Proud of you, Babe," I hear Manoso say, barely above a whisper.

"I think Ms. Plum is right," Rossi said.

"Stephanie or Steph, please. Ms. Plum makes me feel old." Rossi smiled at her before continuing.

"Ranger, what can you tell us about the systems installed in each of the homes?"

"Give me a few minutes to have that information sent here." Ranger picked up his phone and dialed a number. "Send me the specs on the homes in the file I sent you asap." He said into his phone before hanging up.

"We'll have the information within ten minutes. I can tell you that the system in the Martine home was our top residential system. It required a series of three codes to disengage the alarm between the hours of twenty-three hundred and zero-six-hundred. Ron and Rachel refused video monitoring, but the house was remotely monitored by my company twenty-four seven. I tried to convince them to at least allow cameras at the front and back doors, but they felt that their neighborhood was safe and that I was overprotective and unreasonable. We monitored for carbon monoxide and fire. There are panic buttons in each room that if they pressed it, an audio and video feed would open between headquarters and the house. Julie and Rachel had a panic button they could carry on their person. From our on-site assessment, it seems that the panic buttons were never engaged. That means that Julie or Rachel never had an opportunity to get to one of them."

As Ranger finished telling us about the system at the Martine household, a dark look came over his face, and he blamed himself for his daughter's injuries. Even though his face was blank, we are trained to read body language, and I could tell he was a tightly coiled snake, ready to attack. I saw the moment Stephanie realized his change. She stood, grabbed his hand, and spoke to him gently.

"Ranger, Carlos, you do realize that it wasn't your fault. You couldn't have prevented what happened. Yes, things might have been different if they had cameras, but you can't know that. Rachel and Ron choose not to allow you to protect them the way they should have. Don't blame yourself. Julie needs you too much for you to retreat to self-loathing and push her away."

I watch his muscles loosen, and his fist unclench. He glances at that woman and sighs. "You're right, Babe. I feel helpless."

"You're doing everything you can to help her. Once Javier gets the paperwork settled, you'll have custody of your daughter, and you won't feel so helpless when you are hovering over her day and night."

"Ranger, we got the e-mail from Silvio. All the houses in the last four break-ins had the same system. The second two had purchased the mid-level system. I think Beautiful's right; they were practice runs." Santos states.

"I have a safe house in the Coral Gables neighborhood. We have the same system on that home. If you think it could help, I would like Garcia to try to override the system. I want to know how they got into the system. If the Black Queen is as good as El Oraculo Negro says she is, it should be child's play." Ranger states.

"I agree. Reid, I want you to work with Penelope to hack the system."

"Why me? I know nothing about technology. You know that." Reid replies.

"I want you to look for patterns or loopholes. Penelope might need you to help her see around issues. I doubt they had one person working on the system." I reply.

"Okay," Reid says reluctantly.

Ranger gives me the address of the house and calls his office to inform them that someone will try to disengage the system. His employees are to allow it to happen. He wants their moves recorded so the system can be upgraded to counter their intrusion. I agree with his conditions. As we finish discussing the security breaches, Ranger receives another phone call. After the call, he seems relieved. "Babe, Julie's awake, and I have custody. We need to go back to the hospital."

"Ranger, I would like someone from my team to accompany you. We need to talk to your daughter."

"I have no problems with that. I ask that you allow me to visit with my daughter first. I don't know if she knows about her parents and siblings. If I feel she can talk to you, I'll allow it, but if she needs time, I ask that you give her that time. I promise I won't block you, but I don't know what kind of mental state she'll be in when I arrive. I do ask that you allow either myself or Stephanie to stay in the room with her is she requests."

"Not a problem. JJ and Tara, please go to the hospital with Ranger and Stephanie."

"If you don't mind, Santos will stay here to help in your investigation. Whatever you need from Rangeman, he is authorized to obtain."

"Thank you. I hope your daughter makes a full recovery." I say, sincerely meaning it. From what I read about her prior kidnapping and shooting Scrog, I know that she is a strong young lady. I hope that she can become even stronger from this ordeal.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to JE** **and the creators of Criminal Minds** **.**

 **Warning: Adult Situations**

 **Chapter 10: August 20** **th** **, 1600-2300**

 **Hospital**

 **Ranger's POV**

As we drive from the police station to the hospital, I try to get into my zone, as Stephanie calls it, not realizing that I'm trying to process everything going on in my life. I do my best thinking and planning when I am driving. It's a task that requires concentration, but it doesn't require a lot of mental strain. Right now, I'm trying to figure out the best move with my Babe. I want her in my life, permanently. I don't want her to leave me and to go back to Morelli. I have her with me now in Miami, and I want her to stay with me. I'm not sure how long I'll be down here, that all depends on Julie. I would love to take Julie back to Trenton with me, where she can get to know her Manoso family, her cousins, aunts, and uncles, but I am willing to stay here in Miami if that is where she wants to be. Hell, if she wanted to move to Boston, I'd happily follow her. Right now, she is my number one priority. She is my daughter, and it's about time I start acting like her father.

In the last three years, since Scrog, Julie and I have grown close. Immediately after Scrog, we would talk on the phone twice a month. Then, about six months later, we started to talk once a week. Before I knew it, I was talking to or e-mailing Julie every day. Six months ago, she started to call me Papi. I was planning on asking Rachel if Julie could stay with me during her Christmas break this year. At least once a week, Julie asks me what is going on with Stephanie and me. I hate to disappoint her all the time by telling her nothing. She likes Stephanie and thinks that Steph is perfect for me. She keeps telling me to go after Stephanie. It seems I needed her almost to die to make me realize that life is too short to be worried about an enemy finding Stephanie. She attracts so many crazies and stalkers herself that the next time could be the end for her. I can't imagine the pain and guilt I would feel if something were to happen to Stephanie before I can admit my feelings to her.

I'm not sure if Stephanie wants to leave Trenton, though. It's been her home her entire life. Her family is there, her annoying mother, her non-existent father, her crazy grandmother, and her saint of a sister. The only person in her family who has any redeeming qualities is Mary Alice, her niece, who thinks she's a horse. She reminds me of Stephanie, and I wonder if she will grow up to be as independent and fearless as her aunt is when she is older. I hope and pray that Valerie and Ellen Plum don't destroy that girl the way they've been trying to destroy Stephanie.

I want to tell Stephanie that I love her, that she is my heart, my soul, my light. She is the reason I get up every morning. I've worked hard over the past four and a half years to be worthy of Stephanie, trying to atone for my mistakes and the horrible things I did for my country. I know Stephanie doesn't see the dark side of me, I try to keep it hidden from her, but she is an optimist, always trying to see the good in everyone, including her skips. I love everything about Stephanie, from the top of her wonderfully crazy curls to the tips of her pink colored toes and everything in between. I love her good heart. I love how she accepts my men and me not judging us by our past. I love how she hates that I have money that I want to spend on her, to spoil her. Most women, hell who am I kidding, all the women I've dated in years before I met Stephanie have wanted me for my looks and my money. They were shallow, and I'm sad to admit that I was equally as shallow. However, once I met my Babe, I couldn't look at another woman. They were all nothing compared to her. She is truly the most beautiful woman I know, both inside and out.

The night that Morelli handcuffed her to her shower rod I was on a date with a woman. She was beautiful, a Latina with jet black hair and curves everywhere. She could give Sofia Vergara a run for her money in the asset department. I hadn't been with a woman in a month and had an itch I needed to scratch. She was the lucky woman that night. We had arrived at her apartment moments before my cell phone rang. I stayed back in my car to answer the phone when I saw Stephanie's number pop up.

 _ **Flashback (dialogue copied from One for the Money, pages 87-89, e-book)**_

" _Yo," I answered._

" _Ranger?"_

" _Who wants to know?" I respond, letting my ghetto persona play a little. I mean, I'm about to fuck this smoking hot woman and Plum is calling me._

" _Stephanie Plum. I have a problem." Great. What the fuck could be her problem? She's going to be the death of me. I could kill Connie for cashing in on that favor. I should be in Miami right now._

" _What's the problem?" I finally respond._

" _I'm handcuffed to my shower curtain rod, and I need someone to open the cuffs."_

 _Did I fucking hear her correctly? Is Steph handcuffed to her shower rod? No way is it possible. She had to be playing with her cuffs. I hang up the phone. I start to walk towards the woman du jour when my phone rings again. Now I'm pissed._

" _Yo!"_

" _Don't hang up! This is serious, dammit. I'm trapped in my bathroom. My front door is locked, and no one has the key."_

" _Why don't you call the cops? They love this rescue shit." I say, my voice is full of sarcasm. I mean really, who does she think I am? Batman?_

 _She responds, "because I don't want to have to explain to the cops. And besides, I'm naked."_

" _Heh, heh, heh." I can't help but chuckle. I haven't heard a story this good in a long time._

" _It's not funny. Morelli broke into my apartment while I was in the shower, and the son of a bitch handcuffed me to the shower rod." She said, starting to sound desperate._

" _You gotta like the guy, I respond._

 _I hear her frustration growing. "Are you going to help me or what?"_

" _Where do you live?" I respond, resigned that she won't leave me alone until I help her. Why do I have to be Henry Higgins?_

" _The apartment building at the corner of St. James and Dunworth. Apartment 215. It's a rear apartment. Morelli got in by climbing the fire escape and going through the window. You can probably do the same."_

I made some excuse to my date that my company had an emergency. I promised my date that I'd call in the morning. When I left, I had all intentions of calling that woman for another date. She was smoking. But then, I arrived at Stephanie's apartment, and all thoughts of that woman went out of my mind.

 _ **Flashback continued**_

 _I picked the locks on Stephanie's door and made my way through her sparsely decorated apartment. Shit, I had more possessions when I was in the middle of the dessert than she has now. I understand her desperation, her desire to get Morelli. My respect for this white girl from the Burg increases tenfold. I wander through her apartment, finding her bathroom. When I see her, it takes all my training not to go over to her and take her while she's restrained. She's stunning. Her skin is so pale that it almost shines. She has perfect perky breasts with nipples that are waiting to be sucked and licked. Her triangle of hair covering her core is glistening; I'm not sure if it's water or her juices. Her hair is so big it will give the afros of the seventies a run for their money, but I love every part of her._

 _When she sees me, she says, "I appreciate your coming out in the middle of the night."_

 _I smile at her. "Didn't want to miss seeing you chained up naked," I replied, telling her the truth._

" _The keys are in the mess on the floor."_

" _You and Morelli got something kinky going on?" I asked her as I opened the handcuffs. She thinks I'm joking, but I'm trying to find out if she's into bondage. I've never tried it, but seeing her standing there is making me rethink my stance on it._

" _Remember when you gave me his keys this afternoon?"_

" _Un huh."_

" _I sort of borrowed his car."_

" _Borrowed?"_

" _Commandeered, actually. You know, about us having the law and all?"_

 _I can't help but love the guts this woman has; I'd swear she had balls if I didn't see her naked. "Un huh." is the only reply I could muster._

" _Well, I commandeered his car, and he found out."_

 _I smile, handing her a towel before I do something I'm going to regret. She's so cute when she tries to act all innocent. "He understand about commandeering?"_

" _Let's just say he wasn't pleased. Anyway, I parked the car in the lot out here and removed the distributor cap as a safety precaution."_

 _I'm proud of this woman, my Babe. She thought ahead and had a plan. I would bet that she was sitting outside in the rain waiting for him to come to try to capture him in a blitz attack._

" _Bet that went over big," I reply._

 _Once she got out of the tub and the bathroom she said, "I need to install an alarm system in his car, but I haven't got the money."_

 _I laugh softly. Steph keeps making me prouder and prouder. "An alarm system. Morelli'll love that." I pick up a pen from the mess on the floor and write an address on a piece of toilet paper for the Al, who outfits all my vehicles. "I know a garage that'll give you a price."_

 _She walked into her bedroom and put on a robe. Dios, I'd love to take that robe off her body. "I heard you come in through the door."_

" _Picked the lock. Didn't think it prudent to wake up the super." I noticed her window, watching the rain spattering on the dark pane, and seeing the screen torn. "I only do the Spiderman shit in nice weather."_

" _Morelli wrecked my screen."_

" _Guess he in a hurry."_

" _I've noticed you only talk ghetto half the time."_

" _I'm multi-lingual," I answer, walking towards the door before I drag her into her bed and underneath my body. I walk out her door and wait to hear the locks engage before walking to my car. I need a fucking cold shower._

When I walked out of her apartment that I night, I knew, in my heart, that she was the one, the woman who was my other half, my soulmate. However, I was still getting Rangeman off the ground, and my contract with the government was only in its infancy. It wasn't the time to start a relationship. Over the years, I fed her so much bullshit that I'm surprised she still talks to me. I sigh. All too quickly, we are back at the hospital. As we enter the lobby, I see Javier waiting for me.

"I have good news for you, Carlos. Ron had stated in his Will that if he predeceased you, your parental rights to Julie are reinstated, with the caveat that Rachel would have full custody of Julie. So, once Ron died, you were legally Julie's father once again. Since Rachel and Ron died together, you are her next of kin and her only surviving parent. Rachel had requested that the kids be kept together, hoping you wouldn't break the family apart. But since only Julie survived, you are legally her parent and guardian. I already informed Ron's sister. She wasn't aware of that stipulation on the Wills. She left about thirty minutes ago in a huff."

Finally, I have some good news. I have my daughter. I glance at Stephanie and see that she is genuinely happy for Julie and me. I hope she will be willing to be Julie's step-mother. I have no problem raising Julie alone if I had to, I mean, my Abuela is still alive and well here in Miami. I also have my sisters and mother to help me, along with Ella. But I would much prefer Stephanie. She and Julie already have a strong bond, and I know that she will help Julie to fly. My Babe is also the only one who can keep me reigned in and in control when the boys start coming around, hopefully not for another twenty years.

I hug my brother as we walk towards Julie's room. I see through the observation window that she is awake. The nurse sees me when I enter the ward. She approaches us.

"Mr. Ricardo Manoso?" She asks.

"Yes, that is me."

"My name is Linda. I will be Julie's nurse until tomorrow morning. She woke up a short time ago. She is doing well, considering her injuries. I expect her to make a full physical recovery. Based on her response so far, she might be able to go home in three days. However, she doesn't know about the rest of the family yet. Her doctor would prefer that you wait until he is here to tell her. He won't be in the room with you but wants to be on hand in case he needs to sedate her. It is not in Julie's best interest to get too stressed out and emotional right now. If you would like, I can have a grief counselor on hand to help you inform your daughter."

I sigh. I don't want to be the person who tells her that her world as she knows it changed forever last night. I don't want my daughter hating me. I look at Stephanie, and she can sense my discomfort.

"Carlos, I'll go in with you, if you want. Julie and I have bonded over the last few years. It may make it easier if I'm with you both. I also think the counselor would be a good idea."

"You're right, Babe. Linda, can you please call the doctor and the counselor asking them to be here immediately. I know once I go in, she's going to ask me about her parents and siblings. I don't want to lie or to evade her questions. She will already know something is wrong because they aren't here."

"No problem. I'll contact Dr. Farren and the counselor, Kim Molina." Nurse Linda states. I watch as she walks over to the nurse's station and makes her calls. Ten minutes later, both the doctor and the counselor walk towards us.

"Mr. Manoso, my name is Kim Molina. I am a grief counselor with the Survivor's Network of Miami. I provide grief counseling to minors who have lost a loved one, either parents, siblings, or extended family members. I have been in this position for the last fifteen years."

"My name is Dr. Thomas Farren. Physically, Julie is doing great. Her wound from the gunshot is healing nicely, and her broken ribs will heal in time. The break in her left arm is not severe and should cause her no problems in the future. Most of her injuries are superficial cuts and bruises. Fortunately, they did not rape her too roughly. She had a little tearing, but no lasting injuries. The rape did not harm her reproductive health."

I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding. I was fearful that Julie wouldn't be able to have children someday as a result of the rape. I didn't know how brutal those mother fuckers were, but I'm thankful that she'll be fine. I turn my attention to Kim Molina.

"Julie and I did not have much of relationship until three years ago when a crazy man pretending to be me kidnapped her and Stephanie. Since then, we have developed a close relationship, and she has only recently started calling me Papi. I've notified next of kin before, as part of my job in the Army, but I don't know how to tell my daughter that the only family she's ever known are dead."

"Mr. Manoso, I understand your concerns. There is no easy way to break the news to Julie. You need to say it, don't sugar coat it. I know it sounds harsh, but it is the best way. She may be angry with you for being alive; she may be angry with herself for not helping her parents and siblings. The most important thing you need to do is to assure her that she is not at fault, that there was nothing that she could have done to change the outcome. She will need your love and support. Don't blame yourself, either. Don't tell her that you wish it were you instead. It will only make her grief worse because she'll think you don't want her. You can tell her that you wish you could take away her pain, tell her that you love her and support her."

"Okay. Thank you. Do you think I should tell Julie by myself, or would it be better for Stephanie to be there with us?"

"What is her relationship with Stephanie? Is Stephanie your wife?"

"No, Carlos and I are not married, we are good friends. When Scrog kidnapped both Julie and me, I helped to rescue her. Since then, we've talked at least once a week, developing a close friendship." Stephanie replied.

I had no idea that Stephanie and Julie spoke so often. Julie never told me. I guess that's why she keeps pushing me to make a move. At least I know that my two girls will get along.

"I think that you will be able to help her. You can be a maternal figure as well as a big sister. Have you ever been shot, raped, or attacked?"

Now it's Stephanie's turn to sigh. "Yes, to all three. I've gotten shot, I've been attacked more times than I'd like to admit, and when I was in college, some guys raped me."

I look at Stephanie like she has three heads. Guys in college raped her? She never told me that. Then she continues, "I lost my virginity at sixteen to a neighborhood boy. I'm not sure if he raped me or not, but I could have been raped."

Kim looks at Steph with admiration and empathy. "I think Stephanie will be a great comfort to Julie. I suggest that she is there with you when you speak to her."

"The FBI wants to talk to Julie. Is it advisable for her to talk to them tonight or should I push it back until tomorrow?" I ask.

"The sooner, the better, so the details are fresh in her mind. However, you need to leave that decision up to Julie. She's going to feel like she has no control and allowing her to decide if she ready to share her nightmare tonight or not will help her. Give her the following choice. She can speak to the FBI today or tomorrow. She can't escape talking to them; she can't live in denial forever. She can have tonight to mourn, but tomorrow, she needs to face her demons."

I fully agree with Kim. That is the best approach. Now, I need to find time to talk to Stephanie about her rape. I want to know everything about her, and I don't want her keeping secrets from me, especially where Morelli is concerned. I look at Steph, sitting next to me, and ask her if she's ready to talk to Julie. She nods her head yes. I stand, reaching out for her hand. I grasp her hand and help her to stand. Together, we walk into Julie's room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to JE and the creators of Criminal Minds.**

 **Warning: Adult language, Adult Situations**

 **Chapter 11: August 20** **th,** **1700-1900**

 **Hospital**

 **Julie's POV**

Something is wrong. I don't know what, but something is wrong. My Aunt Rita stormed out of here in a huff after Uncle Javier spoke to her. I'm not even sure why Uncle Javier is here. If he is, that means that Papi must be near. I know that I'm in the hospital, and I can tell that I have injuries to my ribs and arm, and there is tremendous pain between my legs, but I can't remember how I got these injuries. I wonder if Papi is on his way.

I see my guards, Rocco and Tommy, standing outside my door. They are pretty cool. They don't bother me. They make me feel safe. Since Scrog took me, I never feel safe when I'm outside of my house. Even at school, I feel vulnerable. I asked Mom and Dad if we could move, but they said no. They refused to give up their home for me. I needed to learn to deal with my issues. Mom rarely lets me take Joselyn or RJ anywhere. She thinks that if they hang out with me that harm will befall us somehow. Ron ignores me, calling me a mistake. I know he wishes I didn't exist.

Papi and I have a true father-daughter relationship now. I know that he wants me to visit him over Christmas break. I want to spend that week with him, but I doubt my mother or father will approve. I don't have the heart to tell Papi that most of the money he sends for me goes to Joselyn or RJ. I know that will make him angry, and I'm afraid if I tell, my mom will forbid me from speaking with him or Stephanie.

Stephanie. I love Stephanie. She helped Papi try to save me from Scrog. She even allowed Scrog to kidnap her as well. I saw the moment that Scrog shot Papi that she had strong feelings for him. I think she loves him. I know Papi loves her. I don't think he realizes how much he talks about her to me. I know he hurts every time she dates Joe again, but from what Steph has hinted at, my Papi isn't exactly forthcoming about his feelings for her. I don't blame her for settling for the cop. I keep trying to push Papi to ask Stephanie out. I'd love for her to become my stepmother. I know that she will treat me well, better than my mom does.

I see Papi talking to the nurse, with Stephanie and Javier standing beside him. He looks upset and unsure, not things that I normally associate with Papi. Up until recently, he was Ranger to me, an enigma. Someone I didn't know, only heard about from time to time. Mom and Dad never said anything nice about him. I resented him. I thought that he didn't love me or want me. After we started to talk, though, I discovered that he does love me, that he didn't want to give me up, but had his hand forced. He told me that when I'm old enough, he'll give me the details. I saw the hurt in his eyes when he told me that. My Mom says I'm too like Ranger, which is the name she calls him, which is not good. She doesn't know we talk as often as we do. I'm wondering why Papi isn't in here yet.

I see my doctor arrive with another woman, a nurse maybe? They are talking. I see Stephanie reply. I'm glad he has Stephanie with him. Maybe now they will start dating. I watch as Papi turns towards the door and enters, holding Stephanie's hand. He sits in the chair next to me, and Steph sits on the bed.

"Princesa, how are you feeling?" Papi asks.

"Okay. My arms and ribs hurt a little, but not too bad." I don't want to tell him about the pain between my legs, he is my father, after all.

"Do you want more medicine for the pain?"

"No, it's not that bad. It's more annoying than pain at this point."

"Princesa, what do you remember about last night?" He asks me.

"I remember people breaking into the house. I remember them hurting me. I remember getting shot. Oh my God! Where's Mom and Dad? And Joselyn and RJ? Are they okay? Are they here? When can I see them? Do they know I'm okay?" I shriek, on the verge of hysterics.

"Dios, give me strength." I hear Papi mutter under his breath. "Your Mom and Ron are dead. The men that broke into the house shot them. They also killed Joselyn and RJ. I'm sorry, mi Princesa."

I stare at Papi; my mind tries to comprehend what he told me. I look at Stephanie, and from her expression, I can see that what Papi is saying is true. I start to cry, no sob. Papi shifts onto the bed and holds me to his side, mindful of my injuries. He rubs soothing circles on my back while telling me, in Spanish, that everything will eventually be okay, that he loves me, that he will be there for me, forever. When I finally feel my tears subside, I'm tired, but I need to talk to Papi first.

"Papi, where will I live?"

He looks at Stephanie, then at me. "Julie, Ron's adoption is null and void now that he's deceased. It means that I am now, once again, legally your father. I was hoping that you'd want to live with me."

Papi looks so unsure almost as if he's afraid of what I may say. "Really, Papi! I get to live with you?"

"Yes, Princesa, if you want."

"Yes! Of course, I want to live with you!" I say excitedly. Then it dawns on me that I'm not sure where we will live. I've only known Miami. "Where, Papi?"

"Wherever you want. If you want to stay here in Miami, then we will live here. If you want to move to Trenton, then we'll go there. If you want to live someone else, I'll make it happen. Wherever you will be happy is where we will live."

I hug Papi, excited that I get to be a part of his life permanently. I will miss Mom, Dad, and my siblings, but I'm glad I'm not stuck with Aunt Rita. She would only want me for Papi's money. My grandparents, other than my Manoso set, ignore me. I'm the reject an outcast. Outside of the Manoso family that I recently met, I have no family.

"Stephanie, will be you be living with us too?" I ask, hoping that her being here means that Papi finally asked her out.

"I will be for at least the next month or two. After that, I'm sure I'll need to get back to Trenton. Joe won't be thrilled if I'm here too long."

"Oh. You are still dating Joe?" I ask

"Yes, Julie, I am. I came with Ra…Carlos because you are hurt. I'm here to help you if you need anything. I'm sure you'd prefer me helping you shower and dress over your father."

I laugh. I haven't even thought about that. I also can't see Papi going out to get me pads when I have my 'friend.' "You're right Steph; I don't want Papi helping me."

I see the anger flash through my father's eyes when Steph mentioned Joe. Papi told me how Joe isn't good for Steph. I guess I'll have to play matchmaker.

"Princesa, there are a couple of FBI Agents here who need to talk to you to find out what happened. You must talk to them, but if you are not ready to talk to them now, they will come back tomorrow. It's up to you."

I take a deep breath and sigh. "Papi, I'd rather talk to them now. I've learned from Scrog that it's better to face my demons head-on than to wait. I'll remember more now than I will later."

"Okay, Princesa, I'll get them. Do you want me or Stephanie to stay here with you or do you want to talk to them alone?"

"Can you both stay? That way I won't have to repeat myself."

"No problem, Julie, I'm proud of you," Papi replies. He leaves the room to get the FBI Agents.

"Steph, could I be pregnant?"

"When was your last period?"

"About two weeks ago."

"It could be possible, but I'm sure the doctors took care of that. They have a medication you can take to stop a pregnancy. I'm sure they gave it to you."

At that moment, Papi walks in with two female FBI Agents. I'm glad they are women. It will be easier to talk to them. I'm not sure if I can share everything that happened with Papi in the room, but I know that he needs to know and needs to hear it from me. I want Stephanie to hold my hand. I need Papi sitting out of my line of sight. I hope I don't hurt his feelings.

"Hi, Julie. My name is JJ, and this is Tara. We are with the FBI and have a few questions for you. I am sorry about your parents and brother and sister. I know it's hard to lose your family, especially the way you did." JJ said. She pronounced 'Tara' like 'tar' 'ah' as opposed to the traditional pronunciation. JJ has nice blonde hair that falls halfway down her back. Tara is a black woman who reminds me of Uncle Bobby.

"Hi, JJ and Tara. Papi, can you please sit off to the side. I don't know if I can look at you while answering some of the questions. Some stuff that happened is embarrassing. Steph, can you sit next to me and hold my hand?"

"Of course, Jules. Anything you need."

I see that my request hurts Papi, but he sits out of my line of sight.

"Julie, what did you do yesterday?" JJ asks.

"Yesterday we went to the beach. Joselyn invited two friends, and so did RJ. I wasn't allowed to invite anyone. Mom was afraid that if I had a friend with me, that they would get hurt or taken. We left the beach at 5 and went to eat at Chipotle. It is, was Joselyn's favorite restaurant. After dinner, we went to Sonic, because RJ wanted ice cream. I wanted Cold Stone, but RJ doesn't, didn't, like them. We dropped off my brother and sister's friends between 7:30 and 8:00 and got home around 8:30. I had to help my siblings get ready for bed while Mom and Dad watched TV. Mom read a book to Joselyn while Dad read to RJ. They fell asleep around nine. Then, I had to wash my clothes and make the lunches for the three of us for our playdate today while Mom and Dad went to bed. I went to bed around midnight."

"Why did you have to do your wash so late at night?" Tara asks.

"Because we were at the beach all day. Normally I would do it early in the day, but we weren't home. Mondays and Fridays are my days to wash my clothes. If I don't wash them on those days, they don't get washed."

"What happened after you went to your room?"

"Well, as I passed Mom and Dad's room, I heard them having sex. Mom wants another kid. She said that with Papi paying for our schooling, she might as well cash in while she can. Then, I went to my room and wrote in my diary for about twenty minutes. I shut off my light to go to sleep after that."

"What is the next thing you remember?" Tara inquires.

"I heard a noise in the hallway. I heard voices, male voices that I didn't recognize. I heard mom say 'Ron, check on the babies.' That's when I hit the panic button in my room. I was heading to the window to climb out to get help when my door opened, and someone grabbed me. I tried to fight him off and managed to get out of the hold using moves that Rocco and Tommy taught me. Then I ran to the window again. By that time, there were two more men in the room. They grabbed me, and I couldn't break free. They held me down on my bed and tied my hands up above my head." I take a deep breath, trying to stop the tears from falling. Stephanie put her arm around me and is rubbing my arm. She's holding onto my other hand, encouraging me to continue.

"They then tied my legs to the other end of the bed while tying my hands to the headboard. I was trying to make as much noise as possible, but then they dragged Mom and Dad into my room. Dad was unconscious, so they tied him to my desk chair. Once Ron woke up, they kept asking him who he told about some account. I'm not sure. They were talking in English, and I think Arabic. Dad was answering in both languages. When he wouldn't tell them anything, they threatened to hurt me. He still wouldn't talk to them. That's when...that's when...I think I'm going to throw up." I say. JJ grabbed the wash bucket just in time. I didn't even realize I had anything in my stomach left to vomit. Stephanie was rubbing my back, and Papi came over to me. He held my hair, then got me wet paper towels to wash my face and a toothbrush for me. I quickly cleaned my mouth. Papi sat down next to me, hugging me gently. "Princesa, it's okay. You didn't do anything wrong. I love you. You are my daughter, and I will never be angry with you or upset with you because of anything that those men did to you. You'll be okay, Princesa."

"I sorry, Papi, that I didn't fight back better. I know I disappointed you."

"Julie, stop that. You did a great job defending yourself. That fact that it took three grown me to tie you down, Julie, I'm proud of you, incredibly proud of you. Tommy and Rocco did well. I'll teach you more once you're well enough."

"You aren't mad at me or disappointed, Papi?" I ask, feeling insecure for the first time in a long time.

"No, Princesa. I love you, completely. Remember that, Julie."

"Sweetheart, are you ready to continue? I know it's hard, but you are doing a great job." JJ kindly asks.

"Yes, I'm ready. Papi, stay here." I pat to my right side. Stephanie is on my left. I want to be near the two people I love the most, Papi and Stephanie.

"Then they lifted my nightgown. One started to touch me, on my chest, pinching me, hurting me. Another was touching between my legs. The leader was telling Dad what they were going to do to me if he didn't talk. He sat there, refusing to say anything. Then, one of them forced their thing in my mouth. I was gagging. I tried to bite down. Then, another one was inside me. It hurt a lot. I was trying not to cry, trying not to show them that they were hurting me. It was getting harder. Then, they flipped me over, so I was on my stomach and went inside me that way. When Dad still refused to talk, they did the same to Mom. He started talking once they touched her. They still hurt her anyway. When they finished, they took us downstairs to the living room, One at a time. The questioning continued. I guess Dad told them everything they needed, but I'm not sure because he wasn't talking in English or Spanish.

"Suddenly, a fifth guy, who I hadn't seen before, came down the stairs, looking scared. He said, 'Do you know who that girl is that you just fucked?' The other guys shook their heads no. Then he said, 'She's Ranger's daughter. If Ranger ever finds out, we're as good as dead.' It was at that point that they shot Dad, then Mom, and finally me. The one who told them who I was said to shoot to wound, not kill. Maybe Ranger would show them mercy. A few minutes later, cops arrived. Papi, why didn't Rangeman come?"

I look at my Papi, and he looks scary now. I don't think he heard my question. Stephanie gets up to sit next to Papi.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to JE and the creators of Criminal Minds.**

 **Warning: Adult language, adult situations.**

 **Chapter 12: August 20** **th** **, 1900-2030**

 **Hospital**

 **Ranger's POV**

We just got done listening to what those animals did to my baby, my little girl. They stole her innocence; they fucked her like some common whore. But that isn't what killed me the most. What hurts the most was that the man, the person who I thought would be better for my little girl, who I thought would love her and keep her safe, allowed them to fuck her. He kept his mouth shut while they hurt my innocent daughter but sang like a canary once they touched Rachel. That bitch. I should never have given in; I should never have agreed to her terms. I know I never hurt her. Everything we ever did was consensual. I never raped her, but her husband allowed my daughter to suffer. If he weren't already dead, I'd kill him now.

I'm not sure when I zoned out, but Stephanie is bending down, in front of me, her hands on my hands. I shake my head, realizing that she's talking to me. "Carlos, Julie needs you to focus. Carlos, come back to us."

"Babe," I reply. "I'm sorry, Julie, I'm not upset with you. I am upset with the men who hurt you, and with Ron for allowing them to do so. What did you want to know?"

"Why didn't Rangeman come, Papi?"

"Because somehow the alarm was never turned on or it was overridden. The alert from you hitting the panic button never showed up on our monitors. Hector is looking into it, Princesa. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I ever allowed Ron to adopt you, I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you from Scrog, and I'm sorry I failed you again tonight. I love you, Princesa." I lean over to kiss my daughter on her forehead. Then I get up. I need air. I need to punch something or someone. I have too much pent-up rage. I walk out of the hospital, down three blocks to the beach. I walk about five feet off the boardwalk, staring at the ebb and flow of the ocean. I'm standing there at least fifteen minutes before I feel that tingle on the back of my neck that signals Stephanie is near. I know she feels it too. It's almost like we have a connection to each other; that when we get close, our souls recognize each other.

"Carlos, are you okay?" She asks before taking my right hand in her left. I glance at this woman who is my world, trying to determine why God placed her in my dark life.

"No, Babe, I'm not."

"You know it's not your fault. You are not to blame for the way Rachel and Ron treated Julie. You couldn't have changed anything."

"No, Babe, you're wrong. I could have changed everything. I should never have given up my rights to Julie. I didn't want to give her up, but Rachel forced my hand. I knew at that moment that she was a cunning bitch. She used me, and I allowed her to use me."

"Carlos, what do you mean?"

I look at Stephanie, seeing the confusion in her eyes. I sigh. Yes, I sighed. It's time someone else aside from Lester finds out what Rachel did to me.

"Rachel wasn't a one-night stand. We were secretly dating for about a year when I came home on that leave. I was head over heels in love with Rachel, at least I thought I was. The night that we conceived Julie, I proposed to her. I gave her a small diamond ring, a plain solitaire set in 14-carat gold. It wasn't even a carat. It was the best I could afford at the time. I was planning on being a career soldier. I wanted the Rangers because it was the best way for me to rise in the ranks, and maybe someday, work at the Pentagon. When Rachel told me she was pregnant, I was happy. It wasn't expected, at least not by me. As much as I wanted a family someday, I didn't feel that at twenty-one I would be a good father. Rachel and I got married sooner rather than later so she would be covered by my Army health insurance. I was lucky enough to be home for Julie's birth, and spend the first month of her life with her and Rachel. I was at peace, happy with my little, unexpected family. Julie was a wonderful baby. She rarely cried and was happy. She would look at me with her beautiful brown eyes like I was the best person in the world. No one ever looked at me that way before, and no one did again until you came into my life.

"When I came back from my first deployment after her birth, I found Rachel fucking some guy from the base. She didn't expect me back until the next day, but our debrief was faster than anyone expected. That's when we decided to get a divorce. I told you, Babe, I don't share, and I don't deal with infidelity. About a year and a half later, she told me she was marrying Ron. Ron was willing to adopt Julie, and she wanted him to adopt her. He was the man I caught fucking her that day. I didn't want to give up my rights. I told her no. She then showed me a series of pictures and the results of a rape kit. When we were together, we sometimes had rough sex. When I come back from my deployments, I'm always extremely tense, with a lot of pent up anger and energy. I've learned, over the years, to get rid of that energy with meditation or to work out, but back then; I used sex to get rid of the energy. Rachel was always willing, and it would be fast and rough. After one such night, she went to the local hospital, claiming her boyfriend raped her. They performed a rape kit on her, showing evidence of recent sex, and got some of my DNA from when I performed oral sex on her. I used a condom, so there was no semen. She had pictures of bruises that I left from my hands holding her, along with love bites on her body. It looked like she was a victim of sexual assault. If I didn't know that I left those marks, I would have thought someone raped her. Rachel threatened to press charges against me if I didn't give up my rights to Julie.

"I had no choice. My career with the Army was taking off. Since the incident happened during my enlistment and on base, I faced a court-martial. If I had gotten dishonorably discharged, I wouldn't stand a chance at making something of myself. I'd have to give up my dreams of the life I wanted. I didn't have a choice. It was my future, everything I dreamed of that was at stake. I wouldn't have the ability to provide for Julie the way I wanted to and have been able to, thanks to my government contract and Rangeman. I relented and gave up my daughter. I always continued to send Rachel money because I wanted to have a chance to know Julie at some point. I wanted the opportunity for my parents to see their granddaughter. Giving my money to Rachel gave me the ability to see her a few times a year. I didn't know that they treated her so badly. I didn't know that they hated her. Had I known that, I would have moved heaven and earth to have her in my custody sooner. She could be whole right now, safe and sound, instead of recovering from that torture she experienced."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to JE and the creators of Criminal Minds.**

 **Warning: Adult situations, adult language**

 **Chapter 13: Saturday, August 20** **th** **, 1930-2200**

 **Beach**

 **Stephanie's POV**

I knew the moment Ranger started to blame himself for Julie's injuries. I saw his body change; I saw his muscles tense. I don't understand how he could think that he is at fault. He was in Trenton. There was no way for him to know how poorly Ron and Rachel were treating Julie. She never told me, so I'm sure she didn't tell Ranger. When Ranger walked out of her room, I didn't know what to do. I wanted to go after him. I know that he is hurting, but I didn't want to leave Julie alone. Luckily, Lester and Javier arrived about ten minutes later. I gave Lester the Reader's Digest version of what happened, and he called Marco to find out where Ranger went. Once we got his location on the beach, I went after him. Lester insisted that Rocco escort me until I met up with Ranger. Miami is a relatively safe city but being that I was unfamiliar with the area and didn't speak Spanish, he wanted me going with an escort. I agreed. I didn't want to get lost.

It took Rocco and me about five minutes to find Ranger. Once I stepped onto the beach, I told him he could go. Nothing would happen if I were with Ranger. He told me he'd stay until Ranger dismissed him, but he'd be hiding in the shadows to give us privacy. I sighed but agreed to his terms. I approached Ranger and knew the moment he realized I was near. I guess he gets a tingle as well. I grab his right hand with my left.

"Carlos, are you okay?" I ask, wanting to take away his pain.

"No, Babe, I'm not." Wow. He's showing me his emotions. The man standing next to me isn't Ranger, this man is Carlos.

"You know it's not your fault. You are not to blame for the way Rachel and Ron treated Julie. You couldn't have changed anything." I inform him.

"No, Babe, you're wrong. I could have changed everything. I should never have given up my rights to Julie. I didn't want to give her up, but Rachel forced my hand. I knew at that moment that she was a cunning bitch. She used me, and I allowed her to use me."

"Carlos, what do you mean?" I ask, completely confused by his statement. When he finished telling me his story, I was disgusted with Rachel. I wish she were still alive, so I could smack her across the face for being so ruthless, so callous. She deserved every bit of pain that she went through. To hurt Carlos like that, to force him to give up his daughter, she was a witch. I'm glad Julie is free of her.

"Carlos, you did what you thought was the best for Julie. You were young. Your career was starting. What would you have done with Julie during your deployments? Have her stay with your parents or siblings? Would you have taken her with you as you went out on your deployments? You couldn't be a father to her at that time. You were afraid that one day you wouldn't return home to her. Julie understands why you allowed Ron to adopt her. She's a smart girl. I know that she doesn't hold it against you. She doesn't blame you. She never blamed you for Scrog."

"My head knows that everything you are saying is true. My heart doesn't want to agree, and the mercenary in me disagrees as well.

He places his arm around my waist and pulls me, so I'm standing in front of him, my back to his chest.

"I used to come down here all the time when I was a teenager. One day, when I was seventeen, I was trying to decide what I wanted to do with my life. I didn't want to go to college. I didn't want an office job. I didn't want to be a 9-5 type suit. I also knew that I didn't want to do manual labor, so construction and its related fields were also out. I wanted to protect people, to help them, but with my record, becoming a police officer was out of the picture. Suddenly, I saw two guys running on the beach. They were wearing Army t-shirts. It was right there and then that I decided to enlist. The next day I went down to the local enlistment office to find out the procedure. They told me that if I had a college degree, I could take officer training and rise in the ranks quicker. I took that option. When I graduated high school, I had 30 college credits, almost a full year. I enrolled in Rutgers and took classes year round. I graduated from Rutgers two years early. Once I finished, I enlisted."

As much as I wish the circumstances were different, I'm glad that Carlos is finally starting to open up to me. I enjoy learning more about him as a man. He will always be my Batman, but I want to know Bruce Wayne better. Even though it's a warm night, I suddenly get a chill. Ranger feels me react before he says, "Come on, Babe, let's go home. We both need to sleep. It's been a long day. Who's with Julie?"

"Lester and Javier. Rocco is somewhere on the boardwalk watching my back."

"Good. This part of Miami can be tricky at night." Ranger responds. We walk hand in hand back to the hospital. We decide to go up to say goodnight to Julie.

When we arrive at her room, we see two new guards. Ranger introduces me to them. Their names are Alex and Sean. We enter her room, finding Lester telling her a story about Ranger in his youth. She's smiling, holding her side while trying not to laugh.

"Uncle Lester, you know it hurts to laugh with broken ribs."

"I'm sorry, Carina."

"Papi! Is everything okay?"

"Yes, Princesa, everything is okay. I was angry that I wasn't here to help you, that I failed you. Stephanie told me that it wasn't my fault, but I still find it hard to believe. I'm sorry for walking away from you, tonight, and when I let Ron adopt you."

"Papi, I understand why you did. I know you were overseas a lot and didn't know if you would come home. I get it. I don't blame you."

When did Julie become so wise beyond her years? I know that she will flourish living with Ranger. I imagine waking up in the morning, with Julie and Ranger in the kitchen, having breakfast together, telling each other our plans for the day. Whoa, there, Stephanie. Back up. I'm dating Joe now. I'm not with Ranger. I shouldn't be thinking of a future with Ranger.

"Julie, sweetheart, I'm glad you're feeling okay. You know if you need to talk, you can call me, any time, day or night. I'll come tomorrow with some clothes for you to wear. Do you want to paint your nails?"

"Yes! Please, Stephanie, can we?"

"Of course. What color do you want?"

"Purple, dark purple, maybe with sparkles."

"Okay, Jules, I'll see what I can do," I tell her before kissing her on the forehead. "Goodnight."

I walk out of the room, leaving Ranger there. Lester and Javier accompany me out of the room as well, giving father and daughter some time to talk.

"Les, I need to call Joe. I'm going to step outside."

"I'll go with you. Don't worry, I'll stand far enough away to give you privacy, but I won't let you out of my sight."

"Fine. Thank you, Les." I know that he's doing it because Ranger is hanging on by a thread. He would completely break down if something were to happen to me right now while Julie is in the hospital. I get outside and spot some benches that are well-lit. I motion to Lester that I'm heading over there. He nods and stands against the outside wall of the hospital. I take out my phone and call Joe's number.

The phone rings five times then I get his voicemail. I try again. This time, Joe picks up the phone after the third ring.

"Hello, Detective Morelli." He answers, out of breath. Hmm.

"Hi, Joe."

"Steph! How are things in Miami?"

"Difficult. The things the guys did to Julie are unconscionable. She has broken ribs, a broken arm, tearing, and a gunshot wound to her abdomen. She lost her family but is doing well. She is truly Ranger's daughter."

I hear Joe grunting, breathing heavy. What the fuck?! Is he fucking someone? I hear a moan in the background. Oh my God. It isn't happening to me, not now, not again.

"Joe, what's that noise I hear?"

"Television."

"What are you watching?"

"Some movie, I'm not sure the name."

"Who's in the movie?"

"What the fuck Cupcake? What is with the twenty questions?"

"No, it's not twenty questions. Why does it sound like you are having sex right now?"

"Cupcake, I don't know what you're talking about, I'm in my house alone with Bob."

At that moment I hear a female voice whisper, "Joe, please hang up already and fuck me, baby."

"Joe, who was that?

"No one. I gotta go." He says and hangs up. The tears are streaming down my face as I stare at my phone in disbelief. Who is he with right now? I left his house less than twenty-four hours ago. Besides, we made love all day yesterday. I sit on the bench, staring at the phone in my hand when Lester walks over to me.

"What's wrong, Beautiful?"

"Joe was fucking some skank while he was talking with me. I called him, and he had the nerve to continue to fuck her while on the phone with me, then tried to tell me he was watching television. Les, what is so wrong with me that the men in my life don't want me? Why do they all cheat on me?"

"Beautiful, I don't know what is wrong with Dickie or Morelli, but if I were your man, I'd never let you out of the bedroom."

"But I'm not adventurous. I don't do butt stuff; I don't try new things. I'm vanilla. I'm sure you'd tire of me quickly."

"Stephanie, there are many ways to pleasure a woman that don't require crazy props or positions. And besides, if you were with the right lover, you'd be willing to try new things because you would know that he would never hurt you and that he would stop if you asked him to stop. I would never force anything on you that you didn't want. I know my cousin wouldn't do that either."

"Les, what happens if I give my heart to Ranger and he decides someday that I'm not enough for him, that I'm not adventurous enough, that I'm not exciting enough in the bedroom? How will I survive? I know I can't live without Ranger in my life. If he ever were to reject me, I would kill me."

"Beautiful, my cousin would be a fool ever to leave you. I don't think he would ever reject you. Sometimes in life, you must take the blind leap of faith, be willing to get hurt to know how good love could truly be. My cousin loves you. I know he has for years now. I also know that he said a lot of things to you in the past that I'm sure I hurt you emotionally. I can tell you this, while he was under contract with the government, he would never get involved with you too deeply, afraid that he wouldn't come home to you. But now that his contract is over, I don't see how he won't claim you. Steph, how do you feel about Ranger?"

"I love him. But I also love Joe. I don't know who I want. Joe wants me to be a Burg housewife and mother, which I don't want, but Ranger only needs me as a fuck buddy. I can't do casual sex. I need to be in a clearly defined relationship. Joe is willing to have a relationship with me. Ranger is not.

"Do you want me to find out who's in Morelli's bed?" Lester asks.

I think for a few minutes. Does it matter to me who Joe's fucking? Yes, it does. I want to know. "Please, Les. But don't tell Ranger yet."

"Okay. Let me call Tank." Lester calls Tank, who promises to call Lester as soon as he gets the information requested. By this time, Ranger is exiting the hospital.

"Babe, are you ready to go home?" He asks when he reaches our bench.

"Yes, Ranger, I'm ready," I respond. I get up, and he places his hand on my lower back as we walk towards the car. We get in the car, with Lester and Javier getting in the second SUV. We arrive at the Miami headquarters a short time later. In the garage, we say goodnight to Lester and Javier before we take the elevator up to Ranger's apartment. When we enter, I move to walk towards the bathroom, but instead, Ranger pulls me into the living room.

He sits on the couch pulling me down on his lap. I lean against him, with my head on his shoulder. Sitting like this feels so natural, so perfect like we were meant to be. Snap out of it, Steph, he doesn't do relationships.

"Babe, thank you for coming here with me. Julie was very happy to see you here. I'm happy you're here. I don't know if I would have been able to control my temper without you being here in Miami."

"You're welcome, Carlos. I'd do anything for you, or Julie."

"Did you call Morelli? I don't want him flying down here because you didn't call him." He asks with bitterness in his voice.

"Yes. I did. Everything is fine in Trenton." I reply. I don't want to tell him about my suspicions yet. I want to know who the woman was first if there even was a woman. I want to make sure that I heard correctly.

"Look, Carlos, I'm exhausted. I'm going to go to bed. What time are we going to the hospital tomorrow?" I ask

"I want to be there by eight. I'm planning on going back to Miami PD Headquarters around noon. You can stay with Julie, or you can come with me, it's up to you. I'm probably going to get up early to go to the gym and then a run on the beach. Do you want to join me for the run?"

Normally, I'd say no immediately, but running on the beach sounds wonderful. I love the ocean. "I'll run on the beach with you as long as it's not too many miles."

"How's four?"

"FOUR?!"

"Three?"

"Fine, three I can handle. What about you. Don't you usually run longer than that?"

"I'll run on the treadmill a bit in the gym. I'll get you at six for the run, so you have time to shower and have breakfast after."

I sigh. Waking up that early in the morning doesn't appeal to me, but I'll deal with it. "Okay. Night, Carlos."

"Where are you going?" Ranger asks playfully.

"To my room."

"You're not coming to bed with me?" He asks playfully, but I hear a note of disappointment in his voice.

"Carlos, I'm dating Morelli right now. I'm here as your friend. You have another bedroom available. It's only proper for me to sleep in that room."

"Okay, if that's what you want. You know where I am if you need me." He states before kissing me gently on the lips. "Night, Babe."

"Night, Carlos."

I head to my room and into my bathroom. I change out of my clothes and into one of Ranger's t-shirts. I take off my makeup. I look in my bag and see that I have purple nail polish already. I'll have to stop at the drug store to get some sparkle nail polish for Julie. Once I finish my nighttime beauty routine, I slip into bed. God, he has the same sheets on this bed as he does on his bed in the penthouse.

As I lie in bed, I think about how messed up my life is right now. I'm thirty-four years old and have no direction. I thought Joe and I were in a good place, but it seems that he's cheating on me. It also seems that Ranger and Lester both know about his mistresses. Why didn't they tell me? Now, I'm here in Miami with Ranger, helping him once again with his daughter. I don't know how long he's staying, and there is a possibility that he won't be returning to Trenton. Could I leave my friends and family behind and move here to Miami to be with Ranger and Julie? I don't know.

Julie, she's been hinting that she wants me to be her stepmom. Do I want a daughter, even a stepdaughter? I know that she's already a teenager so that it will be a little easier, but I can barely take care of Rex. I don't want to screw up Julie's life. Besides, does Ranger even want to be with me? He said I could stay if I like, but is that only because he doesn't know how to deal with Julie by himself? Does he want me to step in and raise his daughter, so he doesn't have to figure out how to raise her himself? I know that I've been seeing glimpses of the man behind the blank face today, and I hope that over the next week or two I can get to know Carlos better.

What I do know is that the longer I stay here with Ranger and Julie, the harder it will be for me to leave once I am no longer useful. I need to decide on an exit strategy. As I lie in bed, I decide that I'll stay here for two weeks. On September 4th I'll head back to Trenton unless something changes with Julie. Now that I have that settled in my mind, I can try to fall asleep.

I toss and turn, eventually falling into a fitful sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to JE and the creators of Criminal Minds.**

 **Warning: Adult Situations**

 **Chapter 14: Saturday, August 20** **th** **, 1930-2200**

 **Miami PD HQ**

 **Rossi's POV**

JJ and Tara return to Miami PD looking exhausted and mentally drained. We are waiting for their return to piece together the new information before we head to our hotel for the night. We quickly realize that the Miami gangs are not behind the break-ins and attacks, but we're not sure who is responsible. The crimes are too complex to be an ordinary B and E.

"That poor girl. Julie sat there and told us what happened without even flinching. She is strong, but I can't imagine going through what she went through at her age." JJ tells us.

"What's even worse is that while the men were raping her, her 'father' Ron refused to cooperate with them. The moment they started on her mother, Rachel, he started talking."

"You mean Ron allowed them to rape his daughter?" I ask incredulously.

"Yes, he did. If he weren't already dead, I'd like to give him a piece of my mind. Jail wouldn't be good enough for him." Tara states.

"Ranger didn't take the news well. That man can go from calm, cool, and collected to murderous rage in seconds. I could tell he wanted to destroy something or someone. He blamed himself." JJ said.

"Part of our training in the Rangers is to learn to control your temper and focus your energy on a single goal, an outcome. For Manoso to be as good as he is as a soldier, he is a master of control. However, he would need an outlet to release that energy. Most Rangers, I included, used PT, or physical training to release our pent-up energy and rage. Running, weight-lifting, or physical combat, in a controlled setting was the most common outlets for our rage. Some use sex for their release." Alvez informs us.

"Well, none of that happened, but when he came back, right before we left, he was calm, a completely different man. When Julie finished telling us what happened, he walked out of the room and the hospital. I know that Julie was confused, but Stephanie said something to her, and she shook her head. It seems that she knew what he was doing. A few minutes later, Santos and a man introduced to us as Ranger's brother Javier came into Julie's room. Stephanie spoke with Lester, who made a call to track where Ranger's location was. Stephanie set out immediately to meet him, but they sent her with a guard. They came back together, and he was better then he was when he left, in control, at ease." JJ replies.

"Are you sure that there is no relationship between Stephanie and Ranger?" Prentiss asks.

"Everyone we spoke to so far says that they are friends; that they have a mentor/mentee relationship. However, we also get a feeling that the two of them have feelings for each other but don't acknowledge those feelings. She is currently dating a detective with the Trenton PD." Tara responds.

"So, what did Julie say happen? Did she give us any new information?" Matt inquires.

"Yes. Julie said that while the unsub questioned Ron, they spoke in a language other than English and Spanish. To her, it sounded like Arabic. With that statement, we can officially rule out the gangs, as there is no Arab gang in Miami." Said JJ.

"Garcia and Reid managed to break through the security at the safe house in two hours. Santos took their information on how they hacked the system back to Rangeman so that they could upgrade their systems. We know how the unsubs got into the homes, and we also know why Rangeman received no alert or notification. Now, we have to figure out the who." Prentiss states.

"Our next step is to go through the clients at Ron's company with a fine tooth comb, looking for any crossovers with the other companies that we identified. The link is with the companies." I tell everyone.

Tara replies, "Julie did tell us something else. She told us that one of the unsubs discovered that her biological father was Ranger and told the others that they made a mistake by hurting her. The reason why they didn't kill Julie is that she's Ranger's daughter. They know him, at least by reputation. We need to have Ranger look over the names of any individual or group to see if they ring a bell to him."

"That is interesting, Tara. Look, guys; today has been a long day. It's time for us to head to the hotel for the night. We'll get started at eight tomorrow morning. Lester Santos will be here at around nine, and Ranger said he'd come in the afternoon. He wants to spend time in the morning with his daughter, understandably." Prentiss orders.

"I'm driving." Said Alvez. I inform everyone I'm driving the other SUV. We split into two teams and head to our hotel for the evening.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to JE.**

 **Warning: Adult Situations**

 **Chapter 15: Sunday, August 21** **st** **, 0430-0800**

 **Miami Rangeman**

 **Ranger's POV**

My body wakes up at my normal time, 0430, but I feel anything but rested. I open my eyes, hoping to see a certain curly-haired form lying next to me, but no such luck. I still can't believe that my Babe chose to sleep in the other bedroom last night. Dios, I need her. I even slept with my boxers on, hoping that she would join me in the middle of the night. I get out of bed and take care of business, pulling on my shorts and a tank top, all black of course. I pull on black athletic socks and tie my sneakers.

I sneak into my Babe's room to watch her sleep for a few minutes. I feel better, seeing Stephanie lying on her stomach, with her hair a riotous mass of curls to the right side of her head. The sheet is down around her thighs. The t-shirt she's wearing, which is one of mine, rose up to just below her perfect breasts. I see the scrap of material she calls underwear, feeling my lose gym shorts get tight — Dios, what this woman does to me. I want nothing more than to join her in the bed, to trail kisses down her exposed back, to taste her once again. I want nothing more than to wake my Babe up with my mouth on her center. I quickly adjust myself, as my cock is painfully throbbing. I need to get out of here before my self-control snaps. I reluctantly leave her room, while trying to put the images of Rachel's kids, Joselyn, and RJ in my mind. There, problem solved, temporarily.

I head down to the gym. Today is my upper body day, so after I warm-up, I hit the weight machines and bench press. By the time Lester comes down, the weight-lifting portion of my workout is just about complete.

"Hey, Boss. Do you need to spar?" Lester asks me, knowing that I work off my frustrations, anger, and insecurity through action.

"No. I may kill someone if I try sparring today."

"You're a little cranky today. What's the matter? Didn't get any last night?" Lester asks. I swear if he weren't my cousin, he'd be dead already.

"Santos." I bellow. Bobby, who entered a few minutes after Lester, slaps him upside the head.

"Ouch. Come on, Boss that was an innocent question."

"Bobby, take Lester to the mats for me," I order.

"Yes, Bossman."

A few minutes later Javier joins us. While he's not as well-defined as my men and me, my brother is in excellent condition. I watch as he heads over to the stationary bikes. After he warms up he asks me. "What time are you heading to the hospital to see Julie?"

"I'm hoping to be there at 0800. It depends on Stephanie. We're going running soon. Once we get back, we'll leave when she's ready. I know we need to stop in a drug store for nail polish for Julie. Maggie packed a bag for Julie with some clothes for the next few days. Javier, will you be available today to accompany Stephanie to the mall? Julie needs a whole new wardrobe. I'm sure Stephanie will love shopping for Julie, but she doesn't know her way around Miami, and I'm not sure if she's safe. I know she won't feel comfortable with any of my men here, and they don't understand the importance of keeping her safe. Lester and I will be working with the feds and Miami PD most of the day. I need Bobby at the hospital, working with Julie's doctors."

"No problem, hermano. I look forward to getting to know your woman better." Javi answers.

I finish my run, part one, and head back up to my apartment after grabbing a bottle of water and a towel. When I arrive in the apartment, I hear my Babe moving around.

"Babe, are you ready?" I call out, not wanting to startle her.

"I'll be out in a minute." She responds.

I wait for her in the kitchen, finishing my water. When I lay eyes on her, I must use all my strength not to throw Steph over my shoulder and take her to my bed. She's wearing a purple sports bra that accentuates her perfect breasts under a lighter colored purple tank top that hugs her torso. She's wearing short shorts, also in purple. Dios, she's sex walking. Her hair, which is messy and tousled from sleep is up in a high ponytail on her head. She has on ankle socks and sneakers to finish her outfit.

"See something you like?" Steph asks, teasing me.

"Playing with fire, Babe," I reply as I pull her against my chest. I lean down and kiss her. My body is reacting and wants me to take it further, but I know that now isn't the right time. I reluctantly break off our kiss before grabbing my keys and her hand, leading her out of the apartment.

I scramble the cameras once we get in the elevator, making sure to send it straight to the garage. I push Steph up against the elevator wall and kiss her senseless. I feel her knees start to give out as she wraps her arms around my neck, pulling me closer to her. I run my hand down her back and firmly grip her tight ass, pulling her center towards me. Finally, the need to breath becomes overwhelming, and we break our kiss.

Steph looks at me with her beautiful sapphire blue eyes and asks. "What was that for, Carlos?"

"Good morning. And motivation." I reply.

"Motivation?"

"Yes, a hint at your reward after we finish our run."

At that moment, the elevator doors open to the garage. I unjam the cameras, and we walk out onto the street.

"The beach is about four blocks from here, so there's no need to drive over. The blocks are short." I answer her unspoken question. "Babe, would you mind going shopping this afternoon for Julie? I know that she needs a whole new wardrobe. I don't want her wearing anything that Rachel or Ron purchased for her. If there is something specific that she wants, I'll get it from the house for her, but otherwise, I want to give her a fresh start."

"No, that will be fine. Will you be coming with me?" Steph asks.

"No, I will be working with the feds and Miami PD. I've asked my brother, Javier, to accompany you. I know you are unfamiliar with Miami. I also know that you are not yet comfortable with my men here in Miami, save Silvio. But I need Lester with Bobby and me at the hospital, so I figured Javier would be a good companion for the day. He knows the city and can take you wherever you want to go. I'll give you my credit card to make the purchases. Feel free to buy anything you want for yourself, as well."

I thought Steph was going to argue with me, protest having someone accompany her around the city, but instead, her response surprised me, "that's a great idea, Carlos. I don't mind going with Javier. You're right; I don't know this city and I feel a little overwhelmed. It seems that all I hear around me are people talking Spanish. I don't know what I'd do if I got lost and couldn't communicate with anyone to find help. You're right, I don't know your men down here yet, but I'd be comfortable with your brother. Maybe he'll give me some dirt on you." She finishes, with a devilish smile.

I groan. I didn't think about that happening. Oh, well. I know that whatever Javier tells Stephanie will not be shared with anyone. I trust her more than I trust anyone else in my life. We finally reach the boardwalk, and I lead Steph to the sand, so we can properly warm-up. I don't need to warm-up at this point, but Stephanie does. Once I determine she is adequately warmed-up, we start the run. I set the pace slower than I'd normally go, but not too slow to make it easy on Stephanie. I want her to work, but not work too hard. I'm hoping that this can become a routine with us; running on the beach in the morning. It's my favorite activity here in Miami. I decided last night, while I was tossing and turning hoping that Steph would join me, that once Julie comes home, we're going to my house. It's on the beach in a much better neighborhood and will afford both Stephanie and Julie the privacy they need. I know Steph will love my house.

We hit the mile and a half mark, and Stephanie is doing great. She's keeping up with me. Her breathing isn't too heavy yet. I decide to extend the run another half mile minimum. If she's still doing well, we'll turn around at the two and a half mile marker. I see her taking in the scenery, and I can tell that she is enjoying her time near the ocean. Maybe I can convince her to wear a bathing suit tomorrow on our run so that we can cool off in the ocean; down boy. That image, of Steph in a bikini, flashed into my mind as memories of Hawaii creep in, causing my temperature to rise even more.

We reach the two and a half mile point, and we turn around. Steph is still going strong. I wonder if she's been working out recently. I was away, on my last mission, up until three weeks ago. Knowing Stephanie's unpredictability, anything is possible. When we finally reach our starting point, I can see that Steph is winded. Steph has flushed cheeks, sweat dripping down from everywhere, and all I can think about doing is making love to my Babe. I grab her around her waist from behind, making her stand straight, helping her catch her breath. I inhale her scent, getting turned on by her pheromones. No other woman has ever had this effect on me.

"Babe, proud of you. You ran five miles with me today. You did great."

"I knew you pushed me. I was running three every day back in Trenton." She responds.

"What prompted you to start running?"

"First, I couldn't get my jeans buttoned. My mother, Lula, Connie, Val, and Morelli all thought I was pregnant. Bobby offered to get me a pregnancy test. Secondly, Jean Baker, a seventy-five-year-old skip outran me. It wasn't even close. Third, Tank offered me a position at Rangeman again. I was considering taking the position, but I knew I'd need to get in better physical condition. I needed to see if I could do some form of exercise every day. I discovered I didn't mind running if it was outside and, in the morning, but the sun had to up. I usually ran at eight."

"It shows. However, your strides are a little awkward. I can help you run more efficiently, making a smoother stride that will save you energy."

"You'll train me?"

"Babe, you always knew I would train you. All you needed to do was ask. Hell, Bobby would create a whole program customized to you."

"Well, maybe we could start with the running and some self-defense?"

I can't help but smile. My Babe finally wants some training. "Of course, Babe. When do you want to start the self-defense training?"

"How about after Julie's out of the hospital. We'll have a little more time on our hands not having to go to the hospital every day."

"Proud of you. That sounds perfect. I'm going to ask Lester to start you on self-defense. He's one of our best martial artists." I tell her. We finish our cool down before we walk back to Rangeman. While we're walking, I decide to tell Steph about our living arrangements when Julie leaves the hospital.

"Babe, when Julie is cleared to leave, we're going to go to my house here in Miami."

"You have a house here? In Miami? You mean I'm going to see the Batcave?"

"Yes, Babe. It will be easier for Julie to recover there. I'm inviting Bobby and Lester to stay with us, and my brother as long as he's here in Miami, though I'm sure Javier will choose to stay at Rangeman. He knows I like my privacy, and with Lester and Bobby there, it can seem a little crowded. I have a gym at the house so that you can train there. I'm sure Julie will need physical therapy so that Bobby can take care of that at the house as well. It's on the beach, in a good neighborhood, with the top of the line security, as well."

"That sounds fabulous. I can't wait to see your house. Do you have one in Jersey?"

"No. I own property in Jersey that I'd like to build a house on someday. But for now, my only house is in Miami."

We arrive back at HQ at 0715. We head up to my apartment, where Steph runs into the bathroom to start getting ready. I call Maggie to order up breakfast for Stephanie and myself, along with food to take to Julie. Then, I get in the shower. I finish dressing then head into the kitchen to get ready to eat when Stephanie emerges, with her wet hair in a bun, wearing a pretty fuchsia colored sundress with spaghetti straps that end slightly above her knee. She's wearing a pair of flat beige sandals and has a white sweater. She decided against make-up, to my enjoyment.

"Babe, you look beautiful. I don't know if I want you around my Miami men. They may try to steal you away."

She blushes before noticing that breakfast consists of omelets, toast, and sausage. Once she sees her meal, she sits down to eat. "Thank you, Carlos. I'm sorry we didn't leave as early as you wanted to leave. Tomorrow I'll get up earlier for the run so that we can be with Julie earlier."

"Babe, it's fine. I'm glad you're working out. It's only going to make you that much more formidable."

We finish our food without talking, but my Babe makes her moans of appreciation. It seems that Maggie can feed her as well as Ella. Once the dishes are in the dishwasher, we gather our belongings and head to the garage. We meet Lester, Bobby, and Javier in the garage. Next to my Cayenne is my Lamborghini Aventador S Roadster, in black, of course, and a white Ferrari Portofino convertible, which is Stephanie's car, though she doesn't know it yet. I watch as Steph first drools over the Lamborghini, but when she sees the Ferrari, I swear she almost faints.

"You have a white car, Ranger? Talk about standing out in a crowd." She says as she gingerly touches the car, almost afraid to damage it.

"Which do you like better?" I ask. Even though I bought the Ferrari for her, if she prefers the Lamborghini, then it is hers.

"The Ferrari. I've always wanted one but can't afford one." She replies wistfully.

I place the keys to the Ferrari in Stephanie's hand. She looks at the keychain and sees that it's a Wonder Woman keychain with her keys for Miami HQ and the Batcave on the ring.

"You can't be serious! You are not letting me drive that Ferrari. It will be in car heaven in a matter of days."

"Babe, the Ferrari is yours. Look at the registration. It's registered to one Stephanie Michelle Plum."

"You bought me a Ferrari! Are you FUCKING CRAZY! You bought a Ferrari for the Bombshell Bounty Hunter. I can't even remember how many cars I've sent to car heaven."

"Babe, it's only a car. Besides, you need wheels here in Miami. Black cars get too hot too quickly. The car will give you safety and comfort while you are here with me in Florida. If you want, I can ship it up to Trenton."

With that statement, Steph runs into my arms, giving me the biggest hug, she ever gave me. I was hoping for a kiss, but I guess I'll have to wait longer. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Carlos. No one has ever purchased such a wonderful gift for me, ever. I don't even know how I could ever repay you."

"No price, Babe. Do you want to drive her to the hospital?"

"Yes!"

I head to the passenger seat while Steph gets in the driver's seat. The top is already down. I toss my keys for my Cayenne to Javier. "Javi, drive my car to the hospital, please. Santos, Brown, take an SUV."

We start on our journey to the hospital, which is only a few minutes away. About a block away from HQ, Stephanie asks the question I was dreading. "Carlos, why did you buy me a car?"

"Babe."

"No, don't Babe me. Why?"

"I bought you the car because when I saw it, I thought of you. I know how you love a sports car, but always complain that my cars are all black. I wanted to get you a blue one, but for Florida, I thought white was a better color option than blue, though I'd get you a blue one for Trenton if you want. There was a good deal on the car, so I purchased it, hoping that someday you'd be here in Miami with me so that I could give you the car."

"But what happens if I kill the car?"

"I'll buy you a new one. Stephanie, do you like the car?" I ask, getting impatient.

"Yes, Carlos, I love the car."

"Then consider it three years worth of birthday and Christmas presents if it makes you feel better. Babe, you saved my company from destruction. The money I could have lost if you didn't figure out how those kids were fucking with my company paid for this car and the Lamborghini."

"Really?"

"Yes, Babe. Really."

All too soon for Stephanie, we arrived at the hospital. She snagged a prime parking spot and put her roof up. After engaging her security, she kissed me. I finally got the kiss I wanted earlier. "Thank you, Carlos." The guys parked their cars then walked to the entrance where we are waiting.

"I can't wait to go shopping with you later Steph. Do you think I could drive your car?" Javier asked hopefully.

"Sure, why not. You're putting up with me on a shopping spree. You deserve a little time behind the wheel."


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to JE.**

 **Warning: Adult Situations**

 **Chapter 16: Sunday, August 21** **st,** **0800-1200**

 **Hospital**

 **Julie's POV**

Papi said he would be here around eight. It's now ten after, and he's still not here. I hope everything is alright. He's never late. I have a disgusting breakfast in front of me of cardboard pancakes, dry, burnt toast, and orange juice. I would have preferred a box of cereal. I sigh, pushing my food around. I know if I don't eat, I won't be able to leave anytime soon. Just as I'm about to attempt to eat the sad excuse for breakfast sitting in front of me, Papi walks in with Uncle Javi, Uncle Lester, Uncle Bobby, and Stephanie.

"Sorry we're late, sweetheart, I had to stop at the drug store to get the nail polish you wanted. I also brought you a change of clothes and some other girly stuff." Stephanie said, coming over to me and kissing me on the forehead.

"Thank you, Steph. Hi, Papi. Hi guys." I respond.

"Carina, Maggie sent some breakfast over," Bobby said as he moved the hospital food tray off my table and placed a bag from Rangeman on it instead. He started taking out the food, and I saw that Maggie made me a Western omelet, with a side of bacon, probably turkey bacon, and perfectly toasted bread with butter. To drink she sent some pineapple juice. I love Maggie.

"Oh, much better! Thank you, Bobby." I dig into my omelet, already appreciating the wonderful flavor. I'm halfway through breakfast when the day-shift nurse walks into the room.

"Where did you get that food young lady? You are supposed to eat the food provided to you by the hospital. I'm afraid I'm going to have to take the rest away from you." She barked.

"You will do nothing of the sort. My daughter will not eat that sad excuse of food that the hospital provides. Julie's eggs are organic brown eggs with fresh home-grown vegetables. The toast is multi-grain bread with organic butter. She has organic turkey bacon. She doesn't like orange juice, so she is drinking fresh pineapple juice. Her meal is healthier and more nutritious than that stuff you served her. Bobby, my company's nutritionist, ordered the meal for her. Her doctors permitted him to bring her outside food, especially since its caliber is higher then what you have here." My Papi tells the nurse.

She bristles, tightening her jaw and quickly takes my vitals. Then, she turns heel, storming out of the room. Once she's gone, we all break into laughter. It was funny watching her get flustered.

"Querida, how are you feeling?" Papi asks.

"Okay. Not as much pain today, but I miss Joselyn and RJ."

"I know, Querida, but they didn't feel any pain. It was quick."

I feel better, knowing that they weren't brutalized or tortured. I'm glad that those men didn't violate Joselyn the way they violated me. She was too young and too innocent. "Papi, I'm angry at Mom and Dad, more so Dad. I am so angry that he allowed those men to hurt me while he watched, not caring that I was in pain or that I was hurt. Why did he hate me, Papi?" I ask, trying to hold in my tears.

"I'm sorry, Querida, but I don't know. I can only speculate. I think Ron didn't like the idea that you were my daughter, that you weren't his. I don't think he was fully behind adopting you. I think it's something your mother wanted to keep me out of her life, and in turn, out of yours. I'm sure, after Scrog, Ron realized that because of you, his children could be in danger, which I'm sure made him resent you, even though you are innocent. Querida, if I would have known, I never would have let you stay there."

"I know, Papi. It hurts to know that your parents, who are supposed to love you unconditionally, don't love you. That you are a burden to them, that they wish you were never born. I know Mom wished I was never born. If it weren't for your money, she would have given me up instead. I was never good enough for her, especially since Scrog. If I got a 98 on a test, she'd yell at me because it wasn't a 99 or 100. I made the junior varsity soccer team, but she felt I should be on the varsity team. Everything I did was wrong. Every activity I participated in was wrong. Why am I a such a screw-up, Papi?"

"Julie, you are perfect, in every way. You are a unique individual. As long as you try your hardest, you are not a screw-up. I love you; just the way you are." Papi tells me.

"Jules, I know how you feel. Julie, try not to let the words they told you to get you down. You need to believe in yourself and let the people who believe in you in your life. You need to get rid of those who don't support you now before you start to believe their assessment of you. My parents have never supported me because I am different. They claim they want me to be happy, but they don't. They want me to live the life they envisioned for me, which I can't do because it will kill me. Julie, listen to your father. You are perfect. You don't need to change. Always give all your effort, and you will succeed."

"What are you talking about, Steph? You're my hero. I want to be like you when I grow up, fearless, courageous, caring, sweet, and pretty."

"Jules, I'm none of those things. I'm a disaster; I'm inept. I can't cook or clean. I roll around in garbage regularly. I don't plan anything. Jules, I'm not someone you should be looking to emulate."

"No, Stephanie, you're wrong. Why do you need to cook or clean? You can hire someone to do those chores. You may roll around in garbage, but you always get your skip. Yes, maybe you should plan better sometimes, but you are not a disaster or inept. If you were, I wouldn't be in this room right now. Scrog would have killed me, and mostly likely Papi." I say to her, trying to get her to understand how much I love her.

"Babe, Julie's right. You are too hard on yourself."

The door opens as Dr. Farren walks into Julie's room. "How's my favorite patient doing today?"

"I'm a little sore, Dr. Farren, but when can I go home. I don't want to be here. I want to go to the funerals for my family. I want to be with Papi. When can I leave?"

"Sweetie, your vitals are looking good, and you are healing physically. We need to make sure that you can eat and hold down your food. If at this time tomorrow everything is still good, then I will release you. So, young lady, you are here for a minimum of twenty-four hours."

I sigh, I hate being in a hospital. I want to cry; I want to be alone. I need to deal with the nightmares. I can't do that here with nurses coming in every five minutes, or so it seems. I know I need to start seeing my therapist again, Dr. Serena Belliveau. Serena helped me deal with killing Scrog; she helped me figure out how to develop a relationship with Papi. Now, she will help me start my life over. I watch Papi check his watch and look at Uncle Lester and Uncle Bobby. They're doing their silent communication again. I look at Steph, and we roll our eyes. They think we don't see their interactions.

"Julie, Uncle Lester and I are working with the police and the FBI. We need to leave now. Stephanie will stay here with you until after lunch. Then she and Uncle Javier are going to go shopping for new clothes for you. She's going to get you enough stuff to last a few weeks. Once your ribs heal a little, and we find out who hurt you, then you can go shopping with her for whatever you want. Is that okay?"

"Yes, Papi, that's fine. I don't want to go home. But Joselyn and RJ both had stuffed animals that they couldn't sleep without holding. Joselyn's is a yellow duck and RJs is Thomas the Train. Can you get them? I want them to have them in their coffin. Oh, RJ and Joselyn each also had a bunny, RJ's is blue, and Joselyn's is pink. Can you get them for me? I want to keep them. I also need my black and white puppy, Oreo."

"Princesa, write down whatever you need from the house, and I'll get everything for you. You don't have to go back if you don't want to go there."

"Thank you. Also, can you call Serena for me?"

"Yes, Julie, I will. Do you want to see her tomorrow?"

"Yes, Papi. I miss her."

"I know, Princesa. I'll make sure she's there for you tomorrow when you get home. Now, relax and have some fun with Steph."

"Bye, Papi, Uncle Lester and Uncle Bobby."

"Carina, I'll be outside your door. Call me if you need anything." Uncle Javi said, not wanting to intrude upon our girl time. Once my uncles left the room, it was time to start working on Stephanie.

"Steph, are you and Papi dating yet?"

"No, Jules, we're not. I'm dating Joe."

"Why? You always tell me how he yells at you. You tell me he wants to change you. Why do you stay with him?"

She looks at me as though she doesn't want to answer, but I'll keep pestering her until she does. I don't get grown-ups. Why are they so stupid?

"I guess because he's willing to give himself to me, to give me a commitment. I'm not sure if I want to get married, but I want to be in a relationship that is a relationship, were both parties publicly acknowledge their love to the other. I can't be in a casual relationship."

"You know Papi loves you."

"In his way, Jules. The way he loves me is not enough." Steph replies. "Who's Serena?"

I laugh. I see the jealousy in Steph's eyes. "Dr. Serena Belliveau. She was my therapist after Scrog. I want to talk to her again to deal with everything. Stephanie, were you ever raped?"

Once I asked, I knew I shouldn't have asked. That's not something you say to someone.

"Yes, Julie I was when I was in college. I went to a party at a frat house, and three guys attacked me. I was scared. I didn't fight back, though I wanted to fight. After it happened, I left the house, went back to my dorm, and showered. I never reported it. I wasn't a virgin, though. I had had sex before, so it didn't hurt too much. I wanted to feel safe. When I met Dickie, my ex-husband, he made me feel safe. That's why I married him. Not because I loved him, but because I felt safe in his arms. Unfortunately, it was an illusion, because he was cheating on me."

"Will I ever be able to have sex without thinking about what happened?"

"Someday, Julie, you will. The first few times I tried to have sex after the rape was unsuccessful. I would start and then have to stop. Unfortunately, men don't always respect boundaries. I got called a lot of unflattering things by various men, from being a tease to a slut. It was hard to deal with, but I did. When you find the right man, he'll be patient with you, allow you to determine when you are ready. I met such a guy about six months after I divorced my ex-husband. His name was Tom. He allowed me to dictate how far I wanted to go with him. When I was ready, he was gentle with me. Unfortunately, his father died before we could see where our relationship would go, and he had to move back to Seattle. But, Julie, you're only 14. You have plenty of time before you should even think about having sex."

I sigh, I know I'm too young to be worried about sex, and to be honest, before the incident I didn't even think about it. But now, I'm scared. I was so not ready for sex, but I guess it doesn't matter. Besides, once people find out what happened, no one will want to date me.

"Stephanie, when the boys find out what happened, do you think they will still want to date me, or will they think I'm a slut?"

"Oh Julie, the good guys, the ones who are worthy, will want to be with you because you are a wonderful, intelligent, caring young lady. Only the jerks who aren't worth your time will hold it against you. Now, stop worrying so much. Let's fix your hair and get you dressed in some normal clothes. Then, I'll paint your nails. Tell me what type of clothes you want. I won't get a lot. I'll get enough to last about a month. Then, we'll get your father to take us shopping so you can pick out your clothes."

"That sounds great, Stephanie," I say. "Steph, I'm I pregnant?"

"I checked with your doctor. They gave you the morning after pill as a precaution when you arrived in the hospital. You are fine."

I sighed with relief. The next two hours went by quickly, and I finally dare to ask Stephanie what I want to know. "Stephanie, do you love my father?"

"Honestly, Julie, I love him a lot, but he doesn't love me. He doesn't give me his whole heart. He only gives me part of his heart. I don't know if he can ever give me his entire being. I need all of him."

"Stephanie, if my father could give you that, would you marry him?"

"Jules, why do you want to know?"

"Because I want you to be my stepmom. You treat me much better than my Mom did, you understand me like my Mom never did, and you make Papi happy."

"Sweetheart, I don't know. Your father doesn't want to get married, and frankly, I'm not sure I want to get married again. But, regardless of our status as a couple or not, I will always be here for you, Julie."

I give Stephanie a tentative one-armed hug. I'm tired now. I've overexerted myself with Stephanie this morning. I start to yawn.

"Okay, Miss Julie, time to get some rest. Javier and I are heading to the mall. I got your requests, sizes and your father's credit card. I'll see you later tonight. Let me know if you want anything special. Rest, Julie."

"Okay, Steph. Have fun. Make sure to buy something for yourself." I tell her before I close my eyes, falling asleep before Stephanie leaves the room.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to JE.**

 **Warning: Adult Situations**

 **Chapter 17: Sunday, August 21** **st** **, 1000-1400**

 **Miami PD HQ**

 **Prentiss' POV**

We arrived at Miami PD headquarters at 0800. The first step of our investigation today was to cross-reference the names of the clients at each of our victims' workplaces. Fortunately, our unsubs were quiet last night, but unfortunately, it makes it harder for us to find a lead. As much as Garcia doesn't like it, she is digging through the victims' lives, trying to find something that could lead us to a reason for the target they had on them. We all believe that Ron Martine had the most inside knowledge of the unsubs and worked with them directly. Chances are, he would have been able to give us the most damning evidence against them, which is why they killed him.

I also asked Garcia to investigate Ranger. I know that Alvez and Matt both vouch for him, but I need to know more about him before I completely trust him. I'm hoping she has some information ready for me before Manoso and Santos arrive this morning.

"Emily, I found out some information on Ranger, and it isn't good. Not only is that man a gorgeous specimen, but he has a record that was sealed by the Army. Rossi helped me cut through the bureaucratic red tape to get you this information."

I call the team around our conference table so Garcia can share the information she uncovered with us. I glance at my watch. We have thirty minutes.

"Garcia uncovered some information on Ranger Manoso. He has a record. Depending on the information we find, our working relationship may come to a close." I tell my team.

Garcia passes out copies of her report and begins to share. "Ricardo Carlos Manoso was born on August 12, 1982, in Newark, New Jersey to a Maria and Ricardo Manoso, the second son, and third child. He got into trouble at fourteen when he was in a gang and got caught taking a car for a joy ride after boosting it. He spent a month in juvie. Upon his release, his parents sent him to Miami to live with his grandmother, Rosa Manoso. He turned his life around and graduated from high school with enough credits to make him a first-semester college sophomore. He attended Rutgers University, where he graduated after two years with a Bachelors degree in Business Management and Romance Languages. He is fluent in Spanish, Italian, French, Farsi, and Arabic. Ranger enlisted at twenty, placed on the fast-track immediately."

"After the Army, where his record is squeaky clean, he opened his security business, Rangeman, with four Army buddies, Pierre "Tank" Dupree, his cousin Lester Santos, Bobby Brown, and Marco Flores here in Miami. Once Miami was up and running, he opened two more branches, one in Trenton and the other in Boston. He, along with Dupree, Santos, and Brown run the Trenton office while Marco runs Miami."

"So far, everything seems to be in perfect order. Where is the problem, Garcia?" Rossi asks.

"I'm getting to that, oh impatient one. When Manoso was twenty, and on leave, he met Rachel Mejia. When he found out she was pregnant, they married for the sake of the baby. However, after the baby was born, Rachel went to the hospital, claiming someone raped her the night before. She had bruises on her body, and the doctors gave her a rape kit. She refused to press charges, but the DNA was Manoso's. Then, about four years ago, Ranger had an outstanding warrant against him for carrying concealed. He skipped his court date and was the prime suspect in the death of Homer Ramos, gun-runner."

"As active military personnel, he doesn't need a permit to carry a handgun. His Army credentials are enough." Alvez interrupted.

"Well, according to the arresting officer, Officer Gaspick, he didn't have his credentials on him. Anyway, Homer was found alive, and TPD dropped the murder charges. Another small time mob guy, Abruzzi, was found dead in his car of a self-inflicted gunshot after kidnapping Stephanie Plum. Ranger was once again a suspect until the coroner ruled Abruzzi's death as a suicide. I contacted Trenton PD, and one of their detectives will be flying down to talk to you about Ranger. He should be here tomorrow at noon."

"I don't buy the rape. It doesn't fit the man that I know, the man who was my commanding officer. If one of the men even joked about raping a woman, he would immediately set them in their place. He didn't tolerate anyone disrespecting a woman, regardless of who she was." Alvez responds.

"Was Stephanie given his file?" JJ asked.

"She was, along with almost all the major bounty hunters in the country. But Stephanie didn't bring him in. Instead, it seems she made friends with Alexander Ramos and helped to prove Ranger's innocence. Then, when Scrog kidnapped Julie, Ranger was the prime suspect until they realized that Scrog was involved in the situation."

"We need to question Ranger about the rape accusation. We also need to get someone from the Trenton Police Department to give us their take on Ranger. He is a multifaceted man." I tell my team.

"Emily, let me and Matt talk to Ranger about the rape. Luke is too close to him to see him clearly, and I'm not sure if a man like Ranger would open up in front of a woman, especially about something like that. Men like Ranger often discount women." Rossi says.

"That's a good idea, but if you're not getting anywhere, then let Tara and JJ give it a try. I have a feeling he's not like most other men in his position." I reply. "Garcia, if you get any hits on names, place them in a list that is as vague as possible. I want to see if Ranger recognizes any of the names."

"You got it, but you do understand I'm looking at hundreds of clients. It seems those companies worked together often with their clients." Garcia tells me.

"Reid, help Garcia sort through the information. I need you to dig deeper looking for any unusual or damaging information from anyone with ties to the Middle East."

We finish our discussion on Manoso just in time because he walks into Miami PD HQ five minutes later. I see him greet the Chief and watch the ease of their interaction. He looks more at ease today. I guess his daughter is doing better. He notices me assessing him and slams his blank face down. That man can hide his emotions better than anyone else I've ever encountered. He walks into the conference room we're working out of, greeting me directly.

"Good morning, Agent Prentiss. Are you any closer in identifying the animals who hurt my little girl?"

"Good morning, Lieutenant Colonel Manoso. We are looking at some leads, but nothing solid yet. How is your daughter this morning?"

"Please call me Ranger; we're not on base or the battlefield. Julie's doing better this morning; the doctors expect to release her tomorrow. She still hasn't dealt with losing her family. I'm afraid that will be a reality for her once I take her home."

"Ranger, would you mind talking to Simmons and me?" David asks him. I see his demeanor change, knowing that we are planning to question him.

"No problem, what do you want to know." He states, blank face still firmly in place.

"Come with us to the room over there so we can talk without any disruptions." Rossi states.

"Agent Rossi, you mean so you can interrogate me. You don't need to hide your purpose. I've worked with the FBI enough to know how you work."

Rossi leads him into the room with Simmons following. I know that Manoso is armed. I can see one gun at his hip along with a knife. I'm sure he has a clutch piece. However, even with his sketchy past, I'm not worried about my team. I watch the interview on Garcia's computer.

Rossi: "When did you meet Rachel Martine?"

Ranger: "I met her when I was nineteen at a friend's house. She was attending Seton Hall at the time. We were attracted to each other and started dating. I discovered she was originally from Miami. After dating for a year, upon completion of basic training, I proposed to Rachel. It was that night that we conceived Julie. I did not plan on having her at that time, but I was happy to be having a child, though apprehensive. I didn't talk much about Rachel, so she was a surprise to my family and friends. They thought I only married her because of Julie, but the truth is, I loved her."

Matt: "So why is there a rape accusation against you in Trenton from 2003 made by Rachel?"

Ranger: "I didn't know she made an accusation."

Matt: "You don't seem surprised, though."

Ranger sighs, his body language changing and his blank face drops.

Ranger: "When I returned from my first tour of duty after Julie's birth, I walked into my house on base to find Rachel having sex with another man. I was livid. I demanded a divorce. I was asking for visitation rights to Julie. I had no issues with Rachel being her primary custodial parent. However, sometime after the divorce proceedings began, Rachel and Ron became engaged. Rachel asked me to give up my rights to Julie. I refused. Then, she told me that she had pictures and a rape kit performed on her from after we had a night of rough sex. She threatened to press charges against me if I didn't give up Julie. Rachel showed me the pictures. I admit I was rough that night, but we'd had rough sex before. I was only home about twenty-four hours after being deployed for six weeks. If I didn't know what happened, I would think that I raped Rachel. I had gotten accepted into the Rangers only two days prior. My career and future were on the line. I wanted to give Julie the best. I was in no position to fight for the custody of Julie. Therefore, I gave in, allowing Ron to adopt Julie. After hearing what Julie's told me last night, I regret that decision."

Rossi: "So that means that if we interview other women you've dated, they would say the same thing?"

Ranger: "I haven't dated any other woman since Rachel. My life doesn't lend itself to relationships."

Rossi: "You've been celibate?"

Ranger: "No. Of course not. I've had a series of one-night stands with women. They know from the start that there is no chance for a relationship. When I need sex, I find someone to satisfy me. That's it."

Matt: "What about Ms. Plum? Is she a one-night stand or is she your hired help?"

I watch as Ranger loses some of his control when Matt insinuates that Stephanie is a whore. Interesting. She seems to mean a lot to him, though he is also keeping her at a distance. He is obviously highly protective of Stephanie Plum.

Ranger: "Watch what you say about Stephanie. She is a far better person than anyone I know. My relationship with Stephanie is complicated, to say the least."

Rossi: "But you had sex with her, didn't you? I mean, I can't imagine not tapping her at least once or twice. She is very beautiful."

Ranger: "What does my relationship with Stephanie have to do with Rachel, Julie, or Ron?"

Rossi: "We ask the questions you answer them. What we do with those answers is none of your concern."

Ranger: "Don't you dare try to drag Stephanie's name into the mud. She doesn't deserve that."

Matt: "Well, if you don't want her involved, then tell us about your relationship."

Ranger sighs sit back and contemplate what to say. He is showing emotion talking about Stephanie, which is allowing us to get a read on him. So far, I believe him.

Ranger: "Stephanie and I have a complicated friendship. I first met her when Connie, the office manager for one of the Bail Bondsmen I work for, called me up one day to cash in on a favor. She asked me to help train a new BEA. I agreed, but I had no intention of helping beyond giving the basic one-hour tutorial. I agreed to meet the BEA at a diner. I got to the diner about ten minutes early. I never like arriving after my mark when I can help it. I was expecting someone much different from the person who arrived. When Stephanie walked in, she was wearing an ill-fitting suit, pantyhose, and heels, clearly uncomfortable, as it was a hot day. I saw her pull up in a Nova that was falling apart. She sat down, introduced herself, and explained why she wanted to be a BEA. At some time, during that conversation, I decided I wanted to get to know this woman better.

"Stephanie was the first woman in a long time who looked at me and didn't try to get in my pants. She treated me as a man, not as a sex symbol or object of desire. Never once in that conversation did I feel like she was hitting on me. At first, I thought she batted for the other team, but then I realized that she was suppressing those emotions to make me take her seriously. I decided on that day to become her mentor, her Henry Higgins to her Eliza Doolittle. Yes, I saw "My Fair Lady." I do have four sisters. When she apprehended her first FTA after proving him innocent, I decided to stick around and help her some more. We developed a friendship based on trust and respect. I respect her more than I respect almost everyone else I know. I trust her more than anyone else. She was one of the only people, outside of my family and my Core team, who knew about Julie before Scrog kidnapped her. She has helped my company countless times. Stephanie is a diamond in the rough."

"Now, as to your other questions, yes, Stephanie and I have had sex. More than once. She is the only woman, other than Rachel, who have I spent the night with, and who I have had sex with for more than one night. She is dating a cop, and I poach at every opportunity. I got her from the cop's house yesterday morning to come here with me. She never even hesitated. So, how do I characterize Stephanie? Well, she's my best friend, my occasional lover, and my confidant."

I know, in my heart, that this man is not responsible for any of the break-ins or attacks. Ranger has a moral code; it's not quite due north, but, like me, he's had to make tough decisions and do things that others would not consider. I mean, I did go undercover to have a relationship with Ian Doyle for my government. I know Morgan, Reid, and Garcia never quite understood why or how I did that, but I have a feeling that Ranger would understand completely. I text Rossi, telling him that Ranger's clear. They can stop the interrogation. Once they emerge from the room, I walk over to Ranger. It's time we have a one on one chat.

"Ranger, would you mind taking a walk with me outside?" I ask.

I can tell he's confused, but he agrees. Once we get outside, it's time to talk.

"Ranger, I'm sorry we had to ask you those questions. The Chief speaks highly of you, as does Alvez. However, I needed to be sure that you weren't involved. I had you off the suspect list until Julie said that those men recognized your name. At that point, doubt started to seep into my mind. I needed to ensure that you were, in no way, involved. What I am about to tell you is classified, and I could lose my job for telling you, but I feel you need to know this about me. I worked for the CIA and Interpol. I know who you are, and I know of some of the operations you were assigned. I also know that you were on the team to take in Ian Doyle."

I pause in my story to watch as he finally recognizes me. "You're Lauren. You were the one who told us how to find him. I thought you were dead."

"I know. Lauren had to die to protect Emily. I think you understand my hesitation to trust you."

"I get it, Agent Prentiss. I'm not one to trust others easily either. It's one of the hazards of working undercover in covert operations. You never know who you can trust. Now, what are you doing to find those bastards?"

"First, call me Emily. We are equals as far as I'm concerned. We are cross-referencing all the clients of the different firms, which number in the hundreds. We are specifically looking at those individuals and companies that have ties to the Middle East. Once we get that list narrowed down, we'll let you look."

"I can tell you, most of my work was in South America. My Cuban heritage makes blending in with the cartels much easier. It also helps that I can speak several slang dialects of Spanish. I did a few in the Middle East, but most of those were rescue operations. I'm not sure if they would know who I am. However, there are some dialects spoken in South America that would appear to be something other than Spanish to most Spanish speakers."

"I'll have Garcia highlight the Latin American connections as well."

"I'll have Lester put together a list of names of people who I encountered in Latin America. He has clearance to be in the know. I can have him work with Garcia and Hector to go through the list. Garcia is going to have to go in blind, though, unless you get her clearance from the Pentagon."

I pause and look at Manoso, utterly confused by what he said. "You mean to tell me that Hector, a former gang leader has top-level security clearance?"

Ranger smirks. I feel some very unprofessional feelings in my body, sensations that I usually only feel when I'm on a date with a man. He responds to my question with a nonchalant, "of course. He can hack into any system, and often must be the one to make sure all my case files, notes, and orders are encrypted. He has the same clearance level as me."

"Well, I guess we better head inside."

"One question, Emily. How did your team take it when they found out that you and Ian Doyle were lovers? When they realized that a part of you was in love with the man, the terrorist, the gun runner because inside him, you saw that there was a good man there?"

No one had ever confronted me on my feelings for Ian, yet this man, who doesn't know me, somehow read my mind.

"Emily, when we arrested Doyle, I saw your face. You had a look of disappointment, regret, and longing. I know how difficult it can be to separate the fantasy from reality. I also know that even the most hardened criminal mastermind has people who genuinely love them."

"They understood, but I'm not sure they all accepted what I had to do. I don't think my team knows that I did love Ian and Declan."

"If the situation were different, do you think you could have married Doyle?"

"In a heartbeat, Ranger, in a heartbeat." I tell him, before adding, "look, it's none of my business, but my team can see that something is going on between you and Ms. Plum. Don't let her get away. It is hard to face what we face day in and day out without someone to help us decompress. JJ has her husband, Will and her two boys; Matt has his wife and kids. Alvez has a dog, Roxy. Penelope heads a Victim's Support group. Reid has chess and his books. Rossi has his food, wine, and lifestyle. I have a cat. Who do you have?"

"Stephanie. Just not officially."

"Well, make it official. Otherwise, someone else will."

"That's my plan. How can I take Steph's heart if I can be taken away from her at any moment?"

"Ranger, that can happen to all of us no matter our occupation. Ron was an accountant, and because of someone out there, he's dead, and Julie lost her family."

"I guess you're right. Do you need help getting Garcia clearance, permanent clearance?"

"If you're willing to help, I'll take it." I respond, amazed at this man standing before me.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to JE.**

 **Warning: Adult Situations**

 **Chapter 18: Sunday, August 21** **st** **, 1700-1900**

 **Hospital**

 **Javier's POV**

Spending the afternoon with Stephanie was a real treat. I understand exactly why my little brother fell for this woman. She has an infectious smile, a genuinely good heart, and accepts my brother for who he is, not for his money or his attractiveness. During our time together, she never once mentioned how much money Carlos had or how attractive he is, which is refreshing. Our sisters have tried to set Carlos up, but most of those women are only after him because he is wealthy. My sisters don't understand how vain their friends are deep down inside.

Carlos asked Stephanie to buy clothes for Julie, giving her his credit card. She didn't go to the designer sections or the high-end stores. Instead, she shopped the clearance racks and mid-level stores for nice, good quality clothes. When I tried to tell her to go to the nicer stores or to buy full priced stuff, she balked. Carlos is going to have a challenge giving her everything he's going to want to give her. Carlos told her to buy anything she wanted for herself, but when she did buy stuff for herself, she wanted to pay for it with her money. I managed to get the cashier to ring it up on Carlos' charge. She yelled at me but thanked me anyway.

She spent most of the afternoon trying to get me to talk about my brother, what he was like growing up, the shows he watched, the things he did. She is genuinely interested in learning about my brother. I am now convinced that as intelligent as my brother is, he is the stupidest one in the family. How he can let a jewel like Stephanie get away is beyond me. If she were a car, a potential client, or an object, he would already have claimed her. The fact that he's fighting his feelings and keeping her at arm's length is disconcerting.

I gathered the most insight when I made Stephanie tell me about her growing up, as all the stories I know about Stephanie start from her bounty hunting days forward. I want to know more about what made this woman so special.

 **Flashback to Food Court**

 _We stop at the food court for ice cream. I have no idea where Stephanie puts all the food she eats. I swear, she can out eat my brother, and I combined, especially when it comes to Mama's and Abuela's cooking._

" _So, Stephanie, tell me about your childhood. I only know about Stephanie Plum, the Bombshell Bounty Hunter. I want to know more about you."_

 _She cringes at that nickname, though I don't think she minds when Bobby calls her Bomber. I think coming from Carlos' men she takes it as a compliment, but from an outsider, not so much._

" _Well, I was always the black sheep of my family. My family is very traditional. My mom is a homemaker; she spends her day cooking and cleaning. The Burg gossip line is the only news she cares to know about, and since I'm so often the headline, she is usually upset with me. As a kid, I wasn't a girly-girl. I didn't like playing with Barbie dolls. I didn't want a Cabbage Patch Kid. Instead, I wanted superheroes and comic books. I spent more time playing with boys than I did girls, and when I was eight, I tried to jump off my garage roof to fly like Wonder Woman. I broke my arm in the process and earned my second longest punishment to date."_

" _Carlos was a daredevil on his bicycle, trying to do wheelies and other tricks. He fell off his bike at seven and broke his wrist." We both chuckled at that mental image. "What was your longest punishment for? I can't imagine it being worse than jumping off the roof."_

 _Steph grew quiet for a moment before deciding to share her story. "When I was little, my mother always told Valerie, my perfect sister, and I to stay away from the Morelli boys, that they were trouble. Of course, telling me not to do anything, even as a toddler, was like waving a big red flag in front of a bull. I did the opposite. One afternoon, I was walking home from Eddie's house after dropping off a cake, when Joe Morelli, who's Valerie's age, came out to talk to me. He started off being very sweet to me, offering to walk with me, to protect me. As we walked past his house, he told me about a game, called choo-choo. He asked me if I wanted to play it, and I agreed. We went into his father's garage, where he was the train, and I was the tunnel. When I got home, my underwear was on inside out. When I told my mother what happened, she yelled at me for being near Joe Morelli and said it was my fault."_

 _I look at this woman, appalled that she doesn't realize that she was molested, sexually assaulted by Joe Morelli. "Stephanie, you know what he did was wrong, don't you? What did your father do when he found out?"_

" _Nothing. My mother never told him what happened."_

" _What did he put inside you, Stephanie?" I asked, afraid of what he could have used, especially being inside a garage._

" _His fingers." She replies quietly. I can tell that she's still embarrassed by what happened._

" _Stephanie, I'm sorry. If my daughter came home telling me that story, I would have killed that little punk. You didn't deserve that, nor did you deserve getting punished."_

" _Well, that was typical for my childhood. I was never good enough, never Burg enough. I would mess up a cooking lesson, and mom would yell at me, calling me a disaster. I was forced to take ballroom dancing lessons, which I hated so that I could dance properly. I preferred jeans to skirts, t-shirts to blouses. My mother always told me I'd be lucky to land a good Burg man. When Dickie Orr showed interest in me, she was thrilled. He was a lawyer and the perfect Burg husband material. The fact that he cheated on me while we were married and would force me to do things I didn't like didn't matter. I was his fiancé, and then his wife, so it was my duty to please my husband; however he wanted it. My mom was more concerned about me being pregnant after Joe and I had sex on the floor of Tasty Pastry. She was more concerned about my reputation since I was not a virgin anymore. In college, I went to a party, and three guys raped me. I never told my family. It would have been my fault anyway."_

 _At this point, I am beyond shocked. I don't think Carlos knows all of Stephanie's history. The woman sitting across from me has been sexually assaulted multiple times in her life, and every time told that she deserved it, not that it was wrong. I believe that she will have an emotional break while helping Julie to deal with her assault when she finally realizes what she experienced._

 _I take Stephanie's hand in mine, "Stephanie, you didn't deserve any of that, you didn't deserve to lose your virginity on the floor of a bakery. You didn't deserve a husband who didn't respect your wishes and boundaries, and you don't deserve anyone who won't allow you to be you. Don't settle for second best, Stephanie, go for the gold. You deserve the gold."_

" _Well, the gold doesn't do relationships, and his love doesn't come with a ring, but a condom. I'm a budget line under entertainment. There is no price for what I give him, but the tab must be in millions for what he has given me."_

" _Stephanie, who are you talking about?" I ask, afraid to hear her answer._

" _I said that out loud?"_

" _Yes, Querida."_

" _The only man who I ever truly loved, who I want to spend the rest of my life with, maybe having a family with someday, but that's not a deal breaker. I don't know if I want children. Right now, I know I don't. But what I want, what I need, is a man who is going to be faithful to me, who will never cheat of me, who will support me and love me for who I am. I want the man who will not change me, who always says he's proud of me. He doesn't understand that I don't need to be married. My first marriage was such a disaster that I don't even know if I want to get married again. I want his heart, his whole heart. But he only thinks of me as a friend with benefits."_

 _I am now angry at my little brother. Anyone can see that they love each other; it's apparent whenever they are together. I've seen their spark, and I swear, they could power the city of Miami with the energy between them. Carlos better remove his head from his ass and claim this woman before he loses her forever._

" _Have you told him how you feel, Querida?"_

" _No, I can't, Javier. If I tell him and he rejects me, I won't be able to recover. I can't risk him telling me that he doesn't want me in his life anymore."_

" _I don't think that will happen, Stephanie. You are a wonderful woman, a special woman. Any man would be proud to call you his wife, his lover, his woman."_

" _I wish I could believe you, Javier, but my life experiences have told me otherwise."_

" _Tell me about the cop," I say._

" _What's there to say? Joe Morelli was my first FTA, and after I caught him and helped clear his name, our paths kept crossing. He changed from the bad boy of Trenton to a respected detective who inherited his aunt's house in the Burg. My mother loves him, thinking he'll be the perfect Burg husband and father. He loves me but doesn't like my job or my friendship with your brother. We are engaged to be engaged and someday will get married. I figure that will happen if he ever manages to knock me up or if I decide that I no longer want to be a bounty hunter and decide to work at the button factory."_

" _Isn't that the same person who fingered you in his father's garage and took your virginity on the floor of the bakery?"_

" _Yes, but when he came home from the Navy, I ran him over with my father's Buick and broke his leg. Then, when I brought him in when he was FTA, I locked him in the back of a meat truck to deliver him to Trenton PD."_

" _Stephanie, do you want to be a Burg housewife with a Burg husband?"_

" _No, but it's my destiny. It is what I will eventually become. I have no other options. Joe is one of the last available Burg men who are even remotely attractive who has a good job. Besides, no one else is vying to date me or have a committed relationship with me, so Joe is the only option." She replies as she looks down at her lap. Then, I see her demeanor change, and she announces, "I have two more stops to make. Julie needs underwear."_

 _I cringe but continue to escort the woman who I hope I can call my sister-in-law one day._

We arrive back at Miami Rangeman Headquarters as Carlos and Lester are getting out of their SUV. Stephanie parks her car in her spot, and I see both her face and Carlos' face light up.

She opens the trunk, and Carlos chuckles at the number of bags that she managed to stuff in the truck of her Ferrari. "Babe, I hope some of that is for you."

"Only two bags. The rest is Julie's."

"I thought I told you to buy stuff for yourself too."

"You did, but I need to watch my spending with not working right now."

Carlos is visibly unhappy. "Babe, I told you to use my card, for everything. You dropped everything to come here with me. It's the least I could do."

"Carlos, you are providing me a place to stay, three meals a day, a car, basically everything. I can't have you buying me clothes on top of that."

I shake my head at my brother. He is clueless. "Babe."

"Carlos." She replies with her hands on her hips, Jersey glare aimed at Carlos. Oh yeah, she's perfect for him.

"Let me help you bring this stuff up to the apartment. We'll have a quick bite to eat before heading back to the hospital." Carlos tells Stephanie. He gathers most of the bags, while Steph carries two bags, one from Victoria's Secret and the other from Aerie. Carlos looks at the two bags than at Steph.

"The Victoria's Secret is for me, the Aerie for Julie."

I see Carlos visibly relax. I can tell thinking about his daughter wearing lingerie scares him. I don't think he realized that his daughter is a teenager. I can't help but laugh.

"Javi, you may think it's funny now, but wait until Karla is fourteen, and your wife is buying that stuff for her."

I pale at the thought of my little girl becoming a teenager. Carlos has me there. I immediately stop smiling. I watch as Ranger and Stephanie enter the elevator together, watching as Carlos puts down half the bags so he can put his arm around Stephanie. She leans into him, clearly relishing in his embrace: damn fools, both of them.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to JE.**

 **Warning: Adult Situations**

 **Chapter 19: Sunday, August 21** **st** **, 1800-2200**

 **Miami Rangeman/Hospital**

 **Ranger's POV**

Today was a long day. The FBI doesn't have any solid leads yet. There are too many clients so far who crossover between all the victims. I only hope that one or two will ring a bell tomorrow. Agent Prentiss doesn't seem to fully trust me yet, not that I can blame her. With our similar histories, I'm not sure if I could trust her so easily yet. Overall, she has a strong team. Alvez is doing great. I'm glad he's found his niche, though I'd be happy to hire him. Rossi is old school. Even though he's not the unit chief, he carries as much of the burden as Agent Prentiss does, and has also earned the respect of his team. From what I've learned, he was one of the original profilers for the BAU and was a Marine.

Lester and I pull into Rangeman's garage moments before Stephanie arrives with Javier. I look at the amount of bags Stephanie has in the trunk and can't help but smile. When I ask her if she bought anything for herself, I'm disappointed to find out she didn't buy much. I don't think Stephanie understands that everything I have is hers, at her disposal and available for her to use and enjoy. I want to spoil her, to give her everything she wants, but she is too stubborn for her good.

When we get in the elevator, I need to touch her, so I put down the bags I'm holding while wrapping my arm around her. She leans into me. Dios, Steph standing next to me, leaning on me, feels so right. I want to feel this way every day. But how do I tell Stephanie?

All too quickly, we arrive at the penthouse. Steph opens the door for us. I bring Julie's bags into her bedroom while Stephanie follows, prepared to help put the clothes away.

"Leave the clothes, Babe. Maggie will pack them so that we can bring them to the house with Julie tomorrow."

"I want to get out what a purchased for her to wear out of the hospital tomorrow. I got a dress and a short and shirt combination, depending on what she wants to wear. But I'm thinking, with the broken arm and ribs, the dress might be easier for her, but I want to give her a choice."

I watch as she deftly goes through the bags, finding the two outfits. Then, she goes in that Aerie bag, takes out a bra and panty set. I'm glad that they are nothing like what Stephanie wears. For underwear, they look like they will cover a lot of skin. The panties are shorts, which I like, and the bra looks like a tank top or sports bra. I approve of the undergarments.

"Did you think I would get her a lace push-up bra and thong?" Steph asks me, with her hands on her hip, clearly ESPing me.

"No, but I don't like the idea of my little girl growing up."

"I get that, but she is fourteen."

"What's in that Victoria's Secret bag, Babe? Anything for me?"

"Only if you're a good boy."

"You're playing with fire, Babe."

"Maybe I want to get burned," she replies.

I take two steps towards Stephanie and pull her against me, one hand on her lower back, the other in her hair. I lean down and kiss her, running my tongue along her lips, waiting for her to grant me entrance to her mouth. When her lips part, I assault her mouth, trying to pour all the love I feel for her into the kiss. I feel myself reacting to her, as the throbbing at my groin is becoming painful, and by her moans, I know she's affected as much as I am. I sneak my hand under her sweater, wanting to feel her skin against mine. I turn her around, so her back is to my chest, so I can kiss her neck and let my hands roam over her perfect breasts. Her nipples are already at attention, and I pinch them to pebble them more through the top of her dress. She turns her head, so her mouth is against mine once again and we kiss some more. I begin to bring my hand lower, ready to explore her body under the skirt of her dress. Dios, how I need my Babe. Suddenly, there's a bang on my door.

"Carlos, we're here with dinner. Come on, open the door. We don't have an available hand." I hear Lester say.

"Fuck, Babe, I'm sorry. We'll continue this later." I tell her, kissing her gently once again, feeling her body trembling in my arms with desire. She shimmies out of my arms then proceeds into her bedroom, most likely to check her appearance and smooth her dress. I swear, I'm going to kill Lester. I adjust myself to no avail. The only thing that is going to help me now is not going to happen anytime soon. I walk to the door and open it, finding Lester, Bobby, and Javier standing there with pizza, salads, and beer. The three of them take one look at me and realize their mistake.

"Sorry, hermano. We didn't mean to interrupt." Javier says, stifling a laugh. I give him my death glare, which of course does not affect my big brother.

Stephanie emerges from her room wearing a blue t-shirt and white shorts. Her feet are bare at the moment, showing off her purple toenails. Damn, she looks so fucking sexy. Her hair is in a ponytail, making her look innocent; down boy. I know there won't be any relief for me soon.

"OMG, is that pizza I smell? It smells delicious." She exclaims. We get the dishes out, and we all grab a slice, along with a salad. Stephanie is the only one who ignores the salad.

"Steph, you know it wouldn't kill you to have some salad with your pizza," Javier says.

"Why would I eat rabbit food when I can have more pizza?"

"Because one day your body's going to revolt and you won't be able to eat pizza." Steph glares at Javier, but he doesn't back down. Finally, she sighs and takes some salad. I see her begrudgingly start to eat it and notice the moment when she realized that the salad is very tasty. I see her go for seconds when she thinks none of us are watching her.

When we finish the pizza and salad, we clean up to head back to the hospital. I am hoping that Julie will be able to come home tomorrow. I'm anxious to show Stephanie my house. I'm thinking of taking her there tonight. With the house on the beach, we'll be able to sit outside for a while tonight. We parade down to the garage. I bring Stephanie to the Lamborghini. The three amigos get the hint and hop in one of the SUVs. I text Maggie, asking her to pack a bag for Steph and myself for tonight. I also text Marco and ask him to have some drive Stephanie's Ferrari to the house. Maggie will get our clothes to the hospital and into my car while we're visiting Julie. At least at the house tonight, I have a greater chance of picking up where I left off and NOT getting interrupted again.

On the drive to the hospital, I keep glancing at Stephanie. She loves the car. She gets so much joy from simply riding in my sports cars that I can't help but give her that pleasure. I consider getting her one for her birthday. Well, hopefully, she'll still be with me on her birthday. All too soon we arrive at the hospital. Once the cars are parked, we head up to Julie's room. She's sitting up, picking at her dinner. Bobby once again comes to the rescue with Cuban style chicken soup and fresh Italian bread. Julie quickly eats her dinner, not even pausing to talk.

Once Julie finished eating, Stephanie showed her the clothes she bought for her to wear tomorrow. Julie decided on the sundress, agreeing with Stephanie that it would be easier to get on and to maneuver in with her cast.

"Jules, we are going to the house. You have an appointment with Dr. Serena tomorrow at three. Uncle Bobby and Uncle Lester are staying at the house with us." I tell my daughter.

"Stephanie, you're going to be there too, right?"

"Of course, Jules. There's no place I'd rather be then at the house with you." Stephanie tells my daughter. Her statement makes me feel things I've never felt before.

"Uncle Bobby, I love you and trust you, but do you think you can get a woman physical therapist to help me. I would also prefer to have a woman examine me, but you can be in the room, I feel a little awkward."

"Oh, Querida, It's fine. You don't have to feel bad. I have a good friend who's a physical therapist here in Miami. She was in the nursing corps, and I worked with her a few times. I'm sure Miranda will be thrilled to work with you."

"Thank you, Uncle Bobby."

"Julie, would you like to get changed into pajamas?" Stephanie asks Julie.

"Yes, can you help me?"

"Of course. Now, guys, shoo. Get out of here. Come back in an hour." Stephanie orders us out of Julie's room.

"Babe."

"Carlos."

"What is going to take an hour?"

"I'm sure Julie's going to want to get cleaned up before putting on her pajamas. It's going to take time to make her feel comfortable. Unlike you men, we cannot get cleaned up in ten minutes."

"Fine. But call me if you have any problems."

"Will do. Now stop worrying. Julie is in good hands. Get the nurse on your way out."

I walk to my daughter, kissing her forehead and hugging her gently. Then I go to my Babe, giving her a big hug, "thank you for taking such good care of my daughter. I…I appreciate it."

I wanted to say I love you, but I can't get the words out. I hope I didn't make a fool of myself. Once I flag down the nurse, the guys and I head to the cafeteria for some bad hospital coffee while we wait for the beautification process to end.

We return to Julie's room an hour later to find both Julie and Stephanie asleep on Julie's bed. I can tell that Steph washed Julie's hair. I wonder how long ago they finished. Javier captures the moment with his cell phone camera. I love how well Stephanie and Julie get along. I only hope that their bond will strengthen, which in turn will make it harder for Stephanie to walk away from me. However, I know I need to open my mouth and tell her how I feel. I've given her so many qualifiers over the years I'm shocked that she's still even talking to me. I wish the guys hadn't interrupted us this afternoon. Maybe I would have been able to tell Steph how I feel. Oh well. There's always tonight. Bobby gently wakes Steph, who didn't realize she fell asleep. Julie woke as Steph shifted.

"Hi, Papi. I feel much better now, thanks to Steph."

"Querida, you look lovely as always. Stephanie did all that?"

Julie's hair was in a complicated braid. It looked like Steph braided her hair down the sides of her head in two separate braids then joined them in the back.

"Yup. It makes it easier to deal with being that I can't do much with my arm. At least it's out of the way and neat."

"Steph, where did you learn to braid like that?"

"Mary Lou and I worked for a summer down at Point Pleasant. After two days of having our hair a tangled mess by the end of the day, we started experimenting with braids. I haven't made braids like this is a long time. Julie's straight hair makes it easy."

"Has Julie's doctor come in yet?" I ask.

"No, not yet. The nurse said he'd be in again between eight and eight thirty."

"Do you mind waiting until then?"

"Nope. No problem. Julie, you want to play Uno?" Steph asks.

"Sure. Are you guys going to play with us too?" Julie asks. We all agree to play. We manage to finish our second game when the doctor walks into her room.

"Well, Miss Julie, I'm pleased with your progress so far. The nurses tell me you haven't eaten the hospital food but have eaten what your father has brought you. Mr. Brown gave me the ingredient list, and I can say, your food is better than the food we provide here. As long as you have a good night, I will release you tomorrow late morning, around eleven."

"Doc, what should we be looking for as signs of trouble when Julie goes home?" Bobby asks.

"Aside from severe pain in her arm or her ribs, she should be home free. However, if there is any blood in her urine or non-menstrual bleeding, she needs to be seen by a gynecologist. Uhm, I don't mean to offend you, Mr. Manoso, but will a woman be staying with you and your daughter? I believe your daughter may be more comfortable dealing with a female over men right now."

"Yes, Doctor, Stephanie will be staying with us. We have also arranged for a female physical therapist and a female nurse practitioner to assist Bobby."

"Perfect. Julie is lucky to have many positive and protective men in her life. As a warning, she may be uncomfortable being alone with any male for the foreseeable future. Please try to have a female available at all times."

"I understand. Thank you, doctor, for taking such good care of Julie."

"You're welcome. I'm glad that Julie is healing as well as she is so far. She's been a great patient."

I shake the doctor's hand before he leaves Julie's room. We stay, talking to Julie a little longer before we head home. When we get to our cars, I tell Lester and Bobby that I'm offline for the next 12 hours. Unless there is a break in Julie's case or a major family emergency, they are not to contact me. Once I'm in the car with Stephanie, I decide to tell her where we're going.

"Babe, we're heading to my house tonight. I want to get things ready for Julie tomorrow. You'll be able to see if there's anything we need for her that I may be missing. Maggie raised three boys, and though she's wonderful, she is a little lost when it comes to teenaged girls."

"No problem. Where is your house?"

"On the beach on the outskirts of Miami. The address is in your GPS under Rangeman auxiliary offices." I tell Steph as I start driving to the house. She looks out the window, watching the scenery change.

"Carlos, I don't have any clothes with me."

"And that's a problem?"

I see her blush, then respond. "Well, I can't show up at the hospital tomorrow in the same clothes as today."

"Babe, Maggie packed a bag for the both of us. It is the trunk. Besides, I have clothes for you at the house. I wanted to have clothes available in case you were ever in trouble and needed to get out of Trenton. I also hoped that if you ever decided you need a vacation, you'd consider coming here to Miami. If you chose Miami, I would have let you use my house."

I see her stunned at my statement. I once told her the Batcave was forever, and that statement is still true, though I need her to make the decision. We start driving through the wealthy neighborhood, and I see Stephanie staring at some of the houses. I know she'll be shocked when she catches her first glimpse of my house.

We pull up to the property, and I enter my code for the gates. The gates swing open as I enter the driveway. We follow the driveway up thirty feet to the front entrance of the house. I have a wide Spanish style home with columns on either side of the front entrance and large windows. On the left is a four-car garage. I pull into the garage, taking Steph into the house through the garage. We enter a small hallway once inside.

"Straight ahead is a utility room. The security set up is in that room. Here is my home gym." Once we pass the gym, there's another hallway off to the left. I show her the servant's staircase and a guest bedroom. "The bedroom and the gym each have a bathroom. I have a total of nine full baths and a half bath in the house and seven bedrooms. There is also a guest house on the premises which I use as a control room/command center if the need ever arises to work out of here. It has a kitchen, two full bathrooms, one bedroom, and a large space where I have several computers, a conference table, and several whiteboards. It is set up like one of the conference rooms in the office."

I watch as Steph keeps turning her head from left to right, trying to see everything. "Here, off the kitchen, is the half bath and the laundry room. The kitchen has a breakfast nook and access to the yard and beach." She steps into the kitchen, stopping dead in her tracks. She looks out the windows and sees the ocean. I know the ocean calms her much as it calms me. The kitchen has a white marble floor with natural wood toned cabinets, a sand-colored granite counter top, and state of the art, stainless steel appliances. Next to the breakfast nook is the pantry. There's a half-wall with sliding doors on the top that separates the kitchen from the formal dining room. The doors are to hide the kitchen if I were the type to throw a fancy dinner party. However, I've only ever left the doors open. I'm considering removing them, but I always decided to wait until I showed Stephanie. I'd let her decide.

The formal dining room has a table that comfortably seats eighteen. Towards the front of the house is a formal living room connected to the dining room. There's no wall between the rooms, only a large archway. I imagine having my family over, and everyone spilled out between the two rooms. In front of the house is a media room/den. That is where I sit and watch television or read. It is where we'd dump the kids when my family is over. Dios, I haven't thought about my family being here ever before. I want that type of life, but only if Stephanie is beside me. There is another bathroom underneath the grand staircase at the entrance foyer. When I take Stephanie upstairs, she is still speechless.

"On the left side are maid's quarters and two guest bedrooms, each with a private bathroom. Lester and Bobby will be staying in those two rooms. Here on the right, are my living quarters. But first, let me show you Julie's room."

I led her towards the front of the house where Julie has the corner room. She has a lot of natural sunlight streaming into her room. There is an adjoining bathroom between her room and the other guest room. Across from Julie's room is my home office with a bathroom. I could easily convert the office into another bedroom. Then, I take Stephanie into the master bedroom. When we enter, she immediately sees the sitting area overlooking the ocean. I have a small writing desk in the bedroom by the windows where I sometimes work on my laptop. To the back right is my California king-sized bed. On the side adjoining the office is my master bathroom. The bathroom has dual sinks, a separate tub, and shower along with a bidet. The tub is a spa tub, big enough for two. "I think this bathroom is bigger than my bedroom in my apartment!" I hear Stephanie say under her breathe.

Then, I show her my walk-in closet. Half the closet is empty, waiting for her to put her clothes there to join mine. She turns to face me.

"Carlos, this house is amazing. When did you buy it?"

"Right after Scrog. I realized that I wanted a relationship with Julie, and I wanted a place where we could spend time together not surrounded by work. I am also a little uneasy with her being around my men all the time. I trust my men, but you never know. I was originally looking at condos, but when I saw this house, I pictured myself living here, with Julie and, with you, Stephanie." There, I said it.

"With me? But I was dating Joe at the time."

I sigh, who knew sharing my emotions and feelings would be so hard. "I always hoped that someday, Stephanie, you and I could call this place home. My life didn't lend itself to relationships, and in some ways, it never will. I often leave town with little to no notice; I have a dangerous job and could be killed or injured every day. Now that my contract with the government is in its twilight, I no longer need to go overseas, but I can still be called away for months at a time. Babe, these last couple of days have made me realize how short life is, how everything can be taken away at a moment's notice. I don't want to live my life regretting my decisions. Babe, I love you. I want you to be by my side for the rest of my life. I don't care how you want to define our relationship. If you want to be my wife, then I'll be your husband. If you want to stay partners, never marrying, that's fine too. All I know is that I want you. I want an opportunity to see what we could be together, you and me, Babe."

I stand there, holding my breath as I watch Steph process everything I told her. I see so many emotions crossing her face that I can't make out what she's thinking. Normally, I can read her expressions, but right now, I'm clueless.

"Carlos, I don't know what to say. You've caught me completely off guard. I mean, before you left you pushed me away, again. I don't know if I can deal with you rejecting me anymore. And what about the timing, Joe and I are in an on period."

"And he's fucking at least five other women behind your back. Dios, Babe. I can't keep doing this. I can't keep watching you go back to that man who has no respect for you, to that man who treats you like garbage. I know I told you to fix your relationship with him, but that's when I thought he was a good man. That was before I saw the abusive side of him, the womanizing side of him. Babe, he's a good cop but a horrible boyfriend." I say, trying to keep my frustration with Steph and Morelli's relationship out of my voice. I hate that cop, but I tolerate him for the sake of my Babe.

"What do you mean he has five other women besides me? When were you going to tell me?" Steph asks, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I wasn't planning on telling you; I would only if you asked. Babe, I was afraid that if I were to tell you, you'd push me away, be mad at me, thinking I'm only trying to break you and Joe up. I wasn't ready to give us a chance. I don't know if the timing will ever be right, but I'm tired of fighting my feelings. I'm tired of that feeling I get in the pit of my stomach every time I watch you go back to Joe. Stephanie, I need you in my life. Without you, I'm Ranger, badass, bounty-hunting mercenary. With you, I'm Carlos; father, son, brother, man. Please, Babe, give us a chance." Stephanie is so still standing in front of me. She's never still. I'm trying to get into her head, to figure out what she's thinking, but I can't.

"Carlos, I'm scared. You have the power to destroy me. I have strong feelings for you, since the night of the deal, if I'm honest with myself, though I didn't realize it until Scrog shot you. But I'm not sure if I can be a mom. I never wanted children, and I'm still not sure I do. Right now, if we start something, Julie will be part of my responsibility. What if it doesn't work out between us? How would Julie feel? As much as I love this house, I don't know if I can leave everyone I know behind in Trenton to live here in Miami with you."

"Then let's take it one day at a time. We don't need to decide today. I don't know if Julie wants to stay in Miami. If she doesn't, maybe she'll choose Trenton. As I told you early, I own undeveloped land in Jersey that I want to build a house on; I want to do with you. If you want to live in Jersey, we can build a home together; however, you want it. Babe, my daughter loves you and has been telling me to make a move on you for the last year. From the way you and Julie interacted these last two days, you're already a great mom to her. Babe, I know we can do anything if we do it together. Please, Babe."

I see her considering everything I said. After a few minutes of awkward silence that feels like an hour, Stephanie finally replies, "I decided that I was staying here until September fourth. That's almost two weeks. We'll see how things are between us after that time. If it's not working, we'll call it quits then. Regardless of how things are with us, I will always need you and want you in my life. You are my best friend. Promise that you won't abandon me if we don't work out."

"I promise, Babe. Thank you." I pull her into an embrace and kiss this woman. The kiss is heated and passionate. I start walking her backward towards my bed when my cell rings. I ignore it. Then Steph's cell rings. I'm about to remove her shirt when the house phone rings. Fuck me!

"Report." I bellow into the phone, annoyed at the second interruption today. I don't know how much longer I can hold myself back.

" _Boss, it's Pedro. Sorry to interrupt, but Mr. Santos told us to call you about this break-in at one of the homes we monitor. One of our teams reported to an alarm. Home invasion, young children killed, wife raped, both adults shot execution style."_

"Thank you, Pedro. I'll head to the scene. Who's there?"

" _Ricky and Ace."_

I hang up the phone, looking longingly at Steph and my bed. "Babe, those bastards got another family. I have to go to the house. You can stay here. You don't need to come."

"No, Carlos, I'll go with you. I don't want to stay here alone."

"Get dressed, Babe." She looked at me confused at first, then realized I meant Kevlar, gun, and stun gun. She sighed before searching for her stuff. I simply brought her into the closet and showed her the stuff I have there for her. She put everything on; then I kissed my sexy woman.

"I'm sorry, Babe. I promise I'll make it up to you."

"It's okay, Carlos. Maybe it will be better if we abstain from sex, at least until September fourth."

"If that's what you want," I tell her, though I see a lot of cold showers in my future.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to JE.**

 **Warning: Adult Situations**

 **Chapter 20: Sunday, August 21** **st** **, 2200-0100**

 **Crime Scene**

 **Prentiss POV**

The call came into to MDPD at 2130 from a tripped silent alarm at another house near the Martine residence. The cops went in silent, with no lights or sirens, but it still took almost forty-five minutes to get there. There was a major soccer game at the Dolphin's stadium, taking a lot of the police force away from patrols. However, Rangeman managed to get there before us, about fifteen minutes before us. Unfortunately, we were all too late.

On the positive side, Rangeman managed to get one of the assailants. On the other hand, he seems to be a low-level operative, hired to get into the house and to be the lookout. I don't think he knows much. The fix Hector and Santos worked on ensured that Rangeman got the alert, but the deactivation alert didn't register until about twenty minutes later. I watch as Santos arrives with Hector. Both men have anger radiating off them.

About ten minutes later, Manoso shows up with Ms. Plum. I still don't understand what is going on between those two, but she seems good for him. Once his men see him, they straighten as a show of respect. They approach him, appearing to report what they know. He nods, dismissing them before walking towards me. I watch as Ms. Plum stays with the men a moment longer, thanking them before joining Manoso.

"Agent, I'm sorry we weren't able to fix the glitch better. I promise Hector and Santos will fix it better. What did you learn?"

He's taking responsibility for the alarm failing, responsibility for this family losing their lives.

"The Goodwin's are the victims. Winston and Amelia, forty-five and forty-three respectively, with a seven-year-old daughter Emma and a five-year-old son Thomas. Winston is a Senior Accounts Executive at the same firm that Ron worked for, while his wife, Amelia, was a stay at home mom. Once again, the unsubs sexually assaulted Amelia before they shot her and Winston execution style. They slit Emma's throat, same as Joselyn and RJ. The cut Thomas' throat as well, but not deep enough. He was still alive when your men arrived, and thanks to Brown's field dressing, he's still alive at the same hospital as your daughter."

I see Ms. Plum's reaction when I said the boy was alive. It seems like she wants to go and see the child.

"My men told me they saw three men leaving in a dark colored SUV, which isn't much help. They said the license plate bulb was out and they had a cover, so it was impossible to see any information for a partial." Ranger states.

"Yes, they told us the same. I must say, I'm impressed with your company's response time and professionalism. Your men wouldn't let any of the plainclothes officers or my team in the house until they verified our credentials."

"I'm sorry for that inconvenience, but we take our client's privacy seriously."

"No, no reason to be sorry. I can't tell you how many times I walked onto a compromised scene because too many people were allowed to traipse all over it before the lead detectives arrived. I appreciate efficiency and attention to detail."

"Does the boy have any family in the area?" Ms. Plum asked.

"We haven't been able to determine that yet. According to our initial search, both Winston and Amelia are only children, both sets of parents are deceased. Until we can access their Will, Children's Protective Services will take custody of the boy."

"So, what will happen to him?" She follows up.

"If his parents didn't name a guardian, he will go into foster care. While he is in the hospital, a court-appointed attorney and social worker will make all medical decisions in his best interest. They won't be concerned with guardianship until it's time for his release from the hospital."

"Carlos, maybe we can have Julie talk to him tomorrow if he's awake. Having gone through the same trauma, she might be a comfort to him."

"I'll ask Julie what she wants to do, but that's a good idea, Babe. Maybe I can have Dr. Serena see him as well."

"Dr. Serena?" I ask Manoso.

"Dr. Serena Belliveau is a child psychologist leading the research on trauma and PTSD in children at the University of Miami. She worked with Julie after her kidnapping, helping her to accept what happened and deal with killing a man. Julie asked to meet with her again as a result of what happened."

"I think that would be wonderful for that boy. A five-year-old shouldn't have to deal with the death of his family."

"Do you know how they gained entrance to the house?"

"It seems they entered through the garage. The panel shows some signs of tampering, so either they have a different guy on the alarm, or your update threw them for a loop."

Ranger told me, "The system here was installed within the last three months. The case for the system is more durable and harder to break. From our analysis, they bypassed things the same way as they did at the Martine house. However, the fix was supposed to send us any information on a breach within sixty seconds, but we didn't receive notification for twenty minutes. Either they picked up on the fix, which I doubt, because Hector is that good, or I have a traitor within my company."

Ranger said the last statement with malice and the deepest sense of betrayal. "Santos and Hector, along with Marco, the head of the Miami office, will try to circumvent the patch while looking into the men who are working here. Babe, starting tomorrow I need you to run searches on all my Miami employees, starting with the most recent hires and working back."

"Okay, Carlos, whatever you need. Will Silvio or Hector set me up with a computer?"

"Hector. Right now, I trust no one from Miami. I'm going to ask Manny and Woody to come down to give Lester and Hector a hand. They will oversee updating the program without anyone in the Miami office knowing. Home base will be the house, so I'm sorry we're going to have a lot of company. Manny and Woody will share the maid's quarters. Javier will stay at Rangeman. Most likely, he'll be going home either tomorrow or the day after. The first-floor bedroom will be their main workspace. You can use my office. My baby sister Mariela is coming over to spend time with Julie when you are busy helping me. She'll take the room next to Julie's room."

"Wow, that was quick. You got it all planned out." Ms. Plum says.

"Babe." He replies. She shakes her head and smiles. "Agent, you have my card. Feel free to drop by to see any information we obtain. I suggest you discuss your case out in the open air, as there must be an accomplice inside MDPD."

Shit, I didn't think of that, but now that Manoso mentions it, it makes sense. The cops went in silent, and so did Rangeman, but the lookout spotted Rangeman. That means that they must know when the cops are coming and the ETA, so they can clear out in time. The police band is too much of a risk, as a car could be in the vicinity. When we get back to MDPD, my team needs to find out where the responding officers were when they got the call for the other crime scenes.

"We may take you up on that offer. Anything you discover, please let us know."

"Thank you, Agent. Goodnight."

I watch as Manoso and Ms. Plum head back to his car, a Lamborghini, mind you. I glance at the card that Manoso place in my hand, finding the address to his home.

"What did Manoso have to say?" Rossi asks me.

"He apologized for not fixing the system good enough to get here sooner. He thinks one of his men may be part of the team, and asked Ms. Plum to start researching them tomorrow. He's calling in more men from Trenton, and moving his operation to his home, instead of his building. He doesn't trust his Miami men right now."

"Everything that I've observed from that man is in line with Alvez's assessment and the General's report on him and Santos. I don't understand why those two detectives in Trenton have such a problem with him. I still don't understand why those two detectives are flying down tomorrow morning. I'm going to ask Garcia to get as much information as she can on Detectives Gaspick and Morelli." Rossi replies.

"David, if I go with my gut, Manoso is a good man, and with his help, we'll catch these guys. Do we have everything we need?"

"Yes. Let's get some shut-eye so we can start fresh in the morning."

I gather my team to head back to the hotel. The morning will arrive quick enough. I inform JJ and Tara that they will head straight to the hospital tomorrow to re-interview Julie Martine, and if he's awake, Thomas Goodwin.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to JE and the creators of Criminal Minds.**

 **Warning: Adult Situations**

 **Chapter 21: Monday, August 22nd, 0800-1000**

 **Miami Rangeman**

 **Lester's POV**

Fuck no. Not today, of all days. Why the fuck is Joe Morelli and that asshole Gaspick down here in Miami? I got off the phone with Tank who informed me that the two of them are on their way to Miami. He called Eddie Gazarra, who confirmed that they were meeting with the FBI to discuss Ranger. I doubt there is any reason for them to be here other than to fuck with Ranger and Stephanie. I'm not quite sure what happened, but Ranger and Steph seem to be making progress, almost a couple, but I'm not sure. Whatever headway they made, though, is going to be destroyed. Now I get the joy of telling Ranger that those two assholes are on their way here. The FBI better not bring either of them here, that's for sure.

Hector and I are also puzzled as to how those bastards prevented the alarm from sounding for twenty minutes. We went over our code, and no way should that have happened. We hope that Woody and Manny will be able to find the flaw with their fresh eyes. Hector built a laptop for Stephanie that has all of our search programs on them, and he's connected her to the secure Trenton network, so Miami doesn't pick up on what she's doing. I don't like the idea of a traitor amongst us, but Ranger is right, it's the only thing that makes sense.

As for Stephanie, I discovered that Joe was with both Terry and Connie. I shudder at the thought. I have the privilege of informing Stephanie of Joe's indiscretions. I might as well take myself to the mats, for I know I'll be on the mats with Ranger for upsetting Beautiful.

Steph comes down ahead of Ranger, who is making arrangements to pay for Thomas Goodwin's medical care. She's wearing a pair of Capri jeans and a lilac t-shirt. Her hair is in a ponytail. She has on sneakers. I can see a tan starting on her normally porcelain complexion.

"Good morning, Beautiful. How was your evening?"

"Morning, Lester. It was good, once we got home. I can't believe they got to someone else. How come we can't find the link?"

"We can't find the link because there are too many people who overlap. Hopefully, our list will narrow down considerably. I can't imagine Ron and Goodwin working on too many clients together."

"I hope you're right, Les."

"Beautiful, I got the information you asked for if you still want to know."

I watch as she contemplates her options. Finally, I see her steel herself, standing straight and looking me in the eye. "Yes, I still want to know."

"Well, Joe was with Terry and Connie. At the same time. Two mob princesses and the cop. It would make a great headline to end Joe's career."

"Lester, what's wrong with me? Why do the men in my life need to cheat on me?"

"Beautiful, nothing is wrong with you. Those men are both pigs. Stephanie, one of your greatest strengths is your ability to see the good in others. It's what makes you see us for who we are on the inside and not what everyone else sees on the outside. That trait allows scum like Morelli and Dickie to cheat on you because they know you won't believe others when they tell you because you will trust them to be true and honest with you. They know other women won't put up with their shit."

"How do I know; how do I trust that Ranger won't wake up one day and say why am I with Stephanie when I can have my pick of any women. Women who are more attractive than me, who have better bodies, bigger chests, and better hair. How do I know that he'll always stay true to me?"

"Because I don't share, Babe. Loyalty, trust, and respect are three virtues that I live by that I've used to survive. You need to be loyal to your team, your friends, your family. You must remain loyal to your convictions, or you will wind up dead in my world. Trust. I must trust the men and women I work with every day. I trust them to have my back, to keep me safe as I do them.

"Last but not least, respect. I demand that those men and women who work for me and with me respect me. They don't have to like me, but they have to respect my authority and my command. Without that, men will die. Stephanie, you have long ago shown me your loyalty, when I was FTA and involved with Homer Ramos. You have proven to me that I can trust you repeatedly by never sharing anything I have ever told you in confidence. Finally, you respect me by doing what I ask of you when it's important. Yes, you may push back, and you may fight me on it, but in the end, you respect my point of view and my feelings. If you choose not to follow, it's not out of lack of respect, but out of a desire to prove yourself worthy because everyone in your life constantly tells you that you're not worthy.

"Babe, you have my loyalty. I will never do anything to harm you knowingly. When you were a suspect in the disappearance of Dickie, had he not been found, I would have taken you away before they could throw you in jail and use all my resources to prove your innocence. You have my trust, as I will never divulge anything you tell me, nor will I do something to break your trust. You know I have always kept you safe, and I will continue to do so. Finally, I respect you more than I have ever respected a woman before, outside of my mother and grandmother. Your ability to constantly bounce back no matter what happens to you is one of my favorite qualities about you. The way you saw me as a person and not an object of desire from the beginning garnered my respect. The fact that you stuck with bounty hunting for so long despite not having the proper training or back-up amazes me. You are such a wonderful woman; I wish you'd see yourself the way I do.

"Steph, Julie loves you. She trusts you like she trusts very few. From the moment you met when Scrog took you both, she felt a connection with you and knew you were a good person. There is no one, I mean no one, who can hold a candle to you. I promise you, Stephanie, that if for some reason I ever were to tire of you, not that it will ever happen, but if so, I promise to end our relationship before hurting you or by disrespecting you in any way. All I ask is for that same promise in return."

I don't know when my cousin walked into the room, I'm not even sure how much he heard about Joe's extracurricular activities, but if those activities push him and Stephanie together, permanently, then I'll gladly take whatever punishment he wants to dole out.

"Now, what's this I hear about Morelli?"

"The other night, when I called Joe, I thought I heard a woman's voice in the background. He sounded out of breath, and I was curious. Lester asked me if I wanted to know what was going on with Joe and who he was with when I called. He was telling me what he found out."

Ranger looks at me expectantly, so I tell him. "Joe was spending the night with Terry and Connie. He was at Terry's house in Princeton." I tell Ranger, deciding I better tell him everything all at once. I hear it's lovely in Siberia this time of year.

"Ranger, Morelli and Detective Gaspick are flying into Miami as we speak. They are meeting with the feds for some reason. According to Gazarra, the Chief is not too happy about them leaving."

"Joe can't cause any trouble for you, can he?" Steph asks, concerned.

"No. Besides, Agent Prentiss and her team will see right through him. They are behavioral analysts. They study body language, spoken language, and behaviors for a living. Prentiss' team is the best. SSA Rossi is one of the first in the field. He's tracked down more criminals than any other analyst ever." Ranger responds.

"I don't want Joe to know about us. I don't want Trenton to find out. He's going to push for me to stay with him, but I will use Julie as my reason for staying with you. As far as he knows I'm sleeping in the guest room next to Julie's room. He'll calm down a bit when he finds out Mariela will be staying with us as well."

"Babe, I don't care if Trenton finds out. I don't want to hide us."

"But I care. I don't need my mother nagging me or getting hundreds of phone calls from everyone trying to stick their nose in my business. I don't want that pressure. Enough is going on right now that we don't need that added stress."

"Okay. I understand what you mean. We'll keep it on the DL."

"How are we going to handle the cop?" I ask.

"We continue what we've been doing. Depending on what time the doctor discharges Julie, I may stop at the station with her. It would probably be better for Steph to see Joe at the cop shop then for him to show up at Rangeman Miami demanding to know where we're staying. That way, Steph can tell Joe she's staying with me and why, and he'll see Julie. I don't think he'll make a scene in front of her."

"Can she handle seeing their board?" I inquire.

"Yes. I believe so, but I'll ask Julie first."

"Hector and I are going to work here for a while. Once Manny and Woody arrive, I'll head to MDPD. I'll bring a sweeper with me. I should be there by 1100 the latest."

"Sounds good, Santos. Babe, are you ready to get Julie?"

"Yup. All set." I watch them walk out hand in hand, glad that they are finally acting on their feelings.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to JE.**

 **Warning: Adult Situations**

 **Chapter 22: Monday, August 22** **nd** **, 0800-1200**

 **MDPD**

 **Garcia POV**

We arrive at MDPD and Emily asks me to encrypt all my information so no one else can access it. She seems to believe someone here is feeding information to the bad guys. Last night, another family was hurt, and a young boy as no family left. I hope whoever he winds up with helps him to cope with the survivor guilt that I'm sure he's going to have. How do you understand being five and losing your entire family?

I run a search on Winston and Amelia Goodwin to discover that they have no living relatives. I find their Will electronically filed seeing that they made no arrangements for their children's custody should something happen to them. That poor boy is going to become a ward of the State. I look through the records and find a birth certificate issued for both Emma and Thomas after their adoption by the Winstons. Records of their birth parents are sealed, which isn't unusual for adoptions.

"Emily, Spencer can you come here?" I call them over.

"What's up, Garcia?" Spencer asks.

"I am looking up information on the Goodwins, and I notice that the family moved from Connecticut to Philadelphia two days after the adoption of Emma and moved to Miami two days after the date on Thomas' birth certificate, following his adoption."

"Isn't kind of usual to be able to adopt a child without having your roots firmly sent in the state where the adoption is occurring?" Spencer asks.

"It is unusual, but not unheard of, especially for wealthy parents. With their wealth and often political connections, many times various rules are overlooked when granting adoptions. The coroner's report came in a few minutes ago. Based on the preliminary information from the coroner, Winston was already dead when they raped Amelia. They weren't looking for information this time. Whoever raped Julie and Rachel have developed a taste for rape, and now completed the act for enjoyment." Emily states.

"Garcia, see if you can find any information on the adoption firm that the Winstons used. I don't think that their children's adoptions are related to this case, but I'm curious as to why they were allowed to move so quickly after the finalization of the adoption. Also, two Trenton detectives are coming down here, a Detective Joseph Morelli and a Detective Benny Gaspick."

"Okey Dokey. The Queen of Information and Gossip is at your service." I reply.

I decided to run a background search on the clients while running an active search on the detectives. I discover that Benny Gaspick is twenty-six. He rose quickly through the ranks. The only blemish on his service record was arresting Manoso for carrying concealed. Manoso went FTA, but TPD dropped the charges. Joe Morelli, on the other hand, is much more interesting. He's thirty-six-years-old. He was born and raised in the Chambersburg section of Trenton. His father was an alcoholic. From injuries he received as a child, I'm guessing Joe's father was also abusive. Joe's father died when he was a teenager. He got into a little trouble throughout high school, mostly underage drinking and occasionally fighting. He joined the Navy at eighteen, completed his two years and left. He joined the TPD shortly after returning from the Navy. He was suspected of murder about four years ago when one of his informants went missing. He skipped on bail, and Stephanie Plum was the BEA who brought him in, riding in the back of a meat truck, nonetheless.

His service record is clean. Now he's working out of homicide. I look at the high school yearbook and local papers, discovering that he and Stephanie Plum are in a weird relationship, one where they often break up before getting back together. Interesting. I also see him connected to a woman named Terry Gilman, who is the niece of Vito Grizoli, a small-time mobster.

I get a text from Emily that we are meeting in five. I gather all my Intel and check on the client search. Nothing is pinging so far, so I'll let it run in the background. I send the information to everyone's tablets, printing out a paper file for my technophobic comrade Reid and head to the conference room.

A few minutes later, when Luke and Matt walk in, Emily starts the meeting.

"Last night, another family, the Goodwins, were targeted. The unsubs killed the adults, Amelia, and Winston Goodwin, after raping Amelia. Their two children, Emma and Thomas, were also attacked. Emma died from her injuries, while Thomas survived and is in the hospital. Do you have an update?" Emily asks looking at JJ and Tara.

"Yes. We saw the boy today. His story is similar to Julie Martine's in that they snuck in late at night, but the man who went into his room told him that he was going to hurt him, but he had to pretend to be dead. He didn't want to kill him. He cut his neck shallow enough so that he would bleed, but not enough for him to bleed out quickly. He was scared when Ranger's men arrived, but once they discovered he was alive, Bobby was gentle in treating his wound before the EMTs arrived. He's scared and understandably upset. When we were leaving, Ms. Martine was getting ready to talk to him. She has often spoken to other children who are victims of crimes, telling them her kidnapping story. Stephanie Plum was in the room with them. The boy seemed a little happier with them there." Tara reported.

JJ added, "from what I gather; I don't think Stephanie will allow him to go into State custody. She and Julie seemed to have bonded quickly with him."

"Interesting. Garcia, the highlights."

"The Goodwins did not biologically parent those children. From what I gather, those kids were adopted by them, but I'm not sure which agency they used yet. They moved immediately after the adoption of each of the two children, in effect making it impossible for anyone to question the arrival of children without a pregnancy. Emily also had me look at Detectives Morelli and Gaspick.

"Gaspick has one disciplinary action against him in his short career, that being him arresting Ranger on carrying concealed. The Chief knows Ranger had the appropriate permits and told his officers to not charge him for carrying. Gaspick ignored that order. Morelli, on the other hand, has an on/off relationship with Stephanie Plum, though it seems she is fairly cozy with Manoso, often seen coming and going from his offices unaccompanied, and not only when she's working for him. I discovered that she has stayed with Ranger for extended periods."

"So that would explain why they are both so quick to bash Manoso. Gaspick wants to get back at him for the blemish on his record and Morelli wants the girl." Rossi says.

"From what I observed, I don't think Morelli will get the girl. Stephanie and Ranger looked mighty cozy this morning. When we went past Julie's room, she was sitting in his lap on the chair while they were talking to Julie. In the hall, they were holding hands. It will be interesting to see her reaction to Joe right now." JJ said.

"That's not all, mon ami. Joe has been linked, for years, with mob princess Theresa Gilman, nee Grizoli. Her Uncle Vito often uses her as a liaison in his businesses."

"Interesting. So now we know the detectives' angle and their motivation for flying down here. I also understand why their Chief wasn't thrilled with them coming. We need to look into all their accusations with a fine-tooth comb." Tara stated.

"Rossi, when they arrive, I want you and JJ to talk to them. Morelli is Italian, and I feel he might be more comfortable opening up to his countryman while he might try to charm JJ. I think Alvez will remind him too much of Ranger and Santos. From the language he used when talking about them, calling them 'thugs' and miscreants, I think he has some racial biases."

"Good idea. When is Manoso coming?" Alvez asked.

"Your boyfriend is arriving once his daughter gets released. She will be coming here with him. She wants to see if she'll remember anything else if she looks at some of the crime scene photos." JJ responds.

Alvez throws a paper at JJ. "Enough, children, let's get back to business," Emily says while laughing and smiling.

About thirty minutes later, the two detectives arrive. Detective Morelli's ID photo does not do him justice. He is super delicious, with wavy brown hair that needs a haircut, an olive complexion, and magnificent brown eyes. He has a nice body, not too built but not a slump either. Detective Gaspick, on the other hand, looks like his name. He's young and geeky looking, tall and skinny. I'd never give him a second look. No wonder he hates Ranger so much. I swear, that man is sex walking, a true Cuban Adonis.

"I'm looking for Unit Chief Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss," Morelli announces. Emily gets up and shakes his hand.

"Thank you both for coming down here on such short notice. We have virtually eliminated Manoso as a suspect but would like your insight before we make our final judgment."

"No problem. Anything to help our fellow law enforcement colleagues. We need to work together to keep thugs and riff-raff off our streets. Manoso and his men like to hide behind his security company, but they are nothing more than street rats." Morelli states.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to have Agents Rossi and Jareau talk with you about Ranger and his men. Again, any insight you can give us is valuable." Emily says, placating him. Rossi and JJ shake both detectives' hands before leading them into an interrogation room for privacy. Emily sits next to me, so we can watch and hear the interview.

" _So, Detective Morelli, how long have you known Ranger Manoso, owner of Rangeman Security, Inc.?"_

" _Since he started bounty hunting about five years ago. He'd bring in a lot of high-value skips, but they were often roughed up."_

" _I know from experience, that criminals, especially career criminals, often don't like to go to jail. I can imagine that they often fight dirty to avoid their apprehension." Rossi says._

" _Every once and while, yes, I get it, but about eighty percent of the skips Rangeman picks up have bruises somewhere on their bodies from him or his men. As I said, they're thugs."_

" _I pulled him over when I first came on the force for speeding, and I discovered he was carrying a concealed weapon. When I asked for his permit, he said he left it at his office. How convenient. I gave him a citation, and he never appeared for court. Talk about being guilty. He chose to go FTA instead of producing a permit." Gaspick adds with his chest puffed out._

" _How does Stephanie Plum fit into the picture? She doesn't work for Rangeman, except for a few short stints here and there. I know she's a bounty hunter, but she is independent."_

" _Stephanie is my girlfriend. She is going through a phase. I give her another few months before she quits bounty hunting and marries me. I know she wants to be my wife and the mother of my children, but Manoso keeps telling her she's good at her job. I mean, she's a joke. All she does is blow up cars, roll around in garbage, and bring in naked men and women. Then, Manoso sometimes has her dress like a slut to bring in some of his FTAs, allowing them to touch her, putting her into dangerous situations. I'm telling you, that man is trouble with a capital T."_

" _Is that how she got the nickname "The Bombshell Bounty Hunter?" JJ asks._

" _No, that was because of all of her cars that blow up. I don't think she's kept a car for longer than six months. She even managed to blow up a Porsche Boxster." Gaspick answers._

" _How did she afford a Porsche. From our research, she can barely pay her rent most months." Rossi asked._

" _Ranger lent her the car. It was his car." Joe answers bitterly._

" _Wow, she blew up a man's Porsche, and he still talks to her. I wonder if he'll lend me a Porsche." JJ responded. As she did, I could see the vein in Joe's forehead started to throb._

" _I'm sure he's hoping to get into her pants," Morelli replies._

" _Why is she here with Ranger if he only wants to get in her pants? I've seen her interact with his daughter and they seem close." JJ said._

" _She's here for Julie. That's why I don't mind her being here. That little girl is innocent. She can't help that her father, Manoso, made her a target for criminals again."_

" _Well, Detective, her attack had nothing to do with Lt. Col. Manoso. The assailants had business with her adoptive father, Ron Martine. I do believe, though, that Ranger now has custody of Julie." Rossi said._

 _Emily and I watched as his whole demeanor changed, clearly angry that Ranger wasn't to blame for Julie's attack._

" _I guess there's a first for everything, though it's only a matter of time before he causes Julie issues. I mean, he's already caused Stephanie to be kidnapped once, suffer from food poisoning, having a crazy Russian after her. Manoso has many enemies. That's why I try to keep my Cupcake away from him."_

" _Cupcake?" JJ asks with her nose turned up._

" _My nickname for Stephanie. She's my Cupcake."_

"I know that Morgan and I called each other a lot of pet names, but Cupcake was never one of them. Who would want to be called 'Cupcake?" I say to Emily.

" _Oh, does Stephanie know that's her nickname?" JJ asked, trying to bait him._

" _Yes. Steph loves when I call her that. It's better than 'Babe' which is what Manoso calls her."_

" _I don't know; if it were me, I think I'd prefer Babe. Babe makes me feel sexy, beautiful and desired. Cupcake makes me feel frumpy and juvenile."_

" _Stephanie isn't you. She likes her nickname."_

" _Sure, whatever you say. We got all the information we need. Thank you for coming down." JJ replies, dismissing the two detectives._

" _We can have someone give you a ride back to the airport if you'd like," Rossi adds._

" _Benny, you can head back to Trenton. I took some time off, so I'll stay down here a little longer."_

" _Okay, see you in Trenton, Joe." Detective Gaspick said._

At that moment, Manoso arrived with that yummy Lester Santos, Stephanie, and a young girl who must be his daughter Julie. Even with her bruises, you can see that she is a beautiful young lady. She has her father's good looks.

"Lt. Col., thank you for coming in today. Julie, I'm Luke. How are you feeling?"

"Not too bad. I'm glad to be out of the hospital and heading home with Papi and Stephanie." She spies Detective Morelli, recognizing him. "¿Qué hace el policía aquí? No va a llevar a Stephanie a Trenton, ¿verdad? No quiero que se vaya." (What's the cop doing here? He's not going to take Stephanie back to Trenton, is he? I don't want her to leave.)

I'm not sure what she said, but Alvez and Emily understand. Emily responds "Ese es su objetivo final, pero dudo mucho que Stephanie te deje a ti oa tu padre. Los quiere mucho a ambos, aunque no lo admita." (That's his ultimate goal, but I highly doubt that Stephanie will leave you or your father. She loves you both very much, even if she doesn't admit it.)

Julie nods her head, relaxing a little before asking, "Can I see the pictures. If I can see what happened, maybe I can remember more to help you find those men who hurt my family and me."

"Are you sure, Querida, they aren't pretty to look at?"

"Yes, Luke, I'm sure. I did this after Scrog kidnapped Stephanie and me. I looked at the pictures of Papi bleeding on the floor. I know both Stephanie and I thought he was dead. I think Stephanie was more scared and upset than I was."

Luke accompanies Julie to the conference room. Manoso goes to follow her, but Julie says, "no, Papi. Stay here. I don't want you in there. Stephanie, come with me please."

"Sure thing, Jules," Stephanie says while holding Julie's arm as she walks. The door closes, and Morelli exits the interview room, seeing Manoso and turning beet red.

"Manoso."

"Morelli."

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"The FBI invited me, so they could better understand the kind of thug you are parading around as some hero."

"Oh, so you're spreading lies about me again. Why am I not surprised?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"I'm here to help the BAU find who hurt my daughter. Why else would I be here?"

"Is Stephanie here?"

"Yes, she's with my daughter talking to Luke and Tara."

"I guess I'll wait for her to finish so she can come with me back to my hotel room. I'll drop her off at your office tomorrow morning and pick her up after her shift is over."

"Morelli, go to your hotel room now. Stephanie is staying with Julie and me. Julie needs a woman around, and Stephanie as already agreed to help her. Julie doesn't feel comfortable around people she doesn't know, especially in light of what happened to her."

"That was before Stephanie knew I was here. Now that she knows I'm here, I'm sure she'll want to spend the night with me."

"You can think what you want, Morelli, but I can assure you that Stephanie will be leaving here with me. Now if you will excuse me, I have a few things to discuss with Emily, JJ, and David."

"Lieutenant Colonel, thank you for bringing your daughter here. She's a strong young lady. You should be proud of her." Rossi said.

"I am. I wasn't part of Julie's life for eleven years, but in the last three years, I made up for the time I missed. I was surprised to see so much of me in her, even though she didn't know me aside from a few cards and gifts I sent to her or when Rachel would invite me to visit with her."

"Genetics is a funny thing. Somethings you can't learn; it's ingrained."

"I only hope that she can overcome everything. It's a lot for a teenager to go through. She took her first life at eleven. Now, those animals brutalized her in the worst possible way for a female. I can't even begin to understand what she's going through mentally. I worry that she won't be able to form healthy relationships later on in life."

"Ranger, from everything I have learned about you, from everything Alvez and the General has said, if anyone can help your daughter cope, it's you. And don't discount Ms. Plum. She seems to have a strong bond with your daughter. Don't be surprised if Julie shuns you while confiding in Ms. Plum." Assured Emily.

"It's already starting, but I'm fine with it. I trust Stephanie with my life. I trust her more than anyone I know with my daughter. I know that Stephanie would never allow someone to hurt Julie while she's breathing and capable of fighting back. She'd take the abuse, torture, and pain to prevent my daughter from having to feel anything."

"I would say the same is true of your daughter. God helps someone who tries to hurt either one of them while the other one is watching. I think they could take down an army together."

"That's my Babe and my Princesa."

I watch Morelli intently studying the exchange, not at all happy with what they are saying. Morelli is eye candy. If I saw him in a club, women would surround him. He has charm and looks, but his personality is horrible. I don't understand why Stephanie chose to date him; especially when she can have that scrumptious, delicious, mocha Cuban man by her side who looks at her like she's lunch. JJ's married, and I see her looking at Ranger. I mean, you'd have to be dead not to be attracted to that man. Hearing the way he talks about Stephanie as if she's Wonder Woman; I'd be swooning.

Suddenly, the door opens, and Stephanie comes out of the room. "Carlos, I think I know one of the players, and it's not a good thing. Based on what Julie's said, and one comment one of the men said, the problem has a link back to Trenton." She is oblivious to Detective Morelli being in the room.

"Are you sure, Babe?"

"Yes. My spidey sense is going crazy."

"Your spidey sense?" Rossi asks, confused.

"Steph has some of the best instincts and intuitions of anyone I know. She calls it her spidey sense. She can often sense trouble before it happens, giving us a split second advantage."

"Cupcake, good to see you."

"Hi, Joe. When did you get here? Are you here to help?" If Stephanie was surprised to see the detective, she hid it well.

"No. I took some time off. I'm here to spend time with you. I figure I'll wait until you're done then take you back to the hotel with me. I'm sure you'd prefer to stay with me."

"You're wrong, Joe. I'm staying with Julie and Carlos. Julie needs my help. I promised her I'd be there. She can't shower or dress on her own. She doesn't want her father or her Uncles to help her. I'm sure you understand."

"Cupcake, it doesn't look right that you are staying with Manoso when we're practically engaged and living together."

"First of all, Joe, we are NOT almost engaged. Secondly, we are NOT living together. And finally, I don't care what people think. I'm doing what is right. Julie needs me, and I will be there for that girl. She lost her mother, her father, her sister, and her brother. Men brutally raped Julie. Julie is my priority. Now I suggest that unless you are assisting with the investigation, which I doubt, that you go back to Trenton. I'll be back when I'm ready to return."

"Agent Rossi, if you can come with us. I think you'd be interested in what I think is happening."

"Lead the way, Ms. Plum. Detective, once again, thank you for your assistance. The offer still stands for a ride back to your hotel."

"I don't need one. I'll be fine." Joe said before stalking off. Something tells me we haven't seen the last of him — poor Stephanie.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to JE and the creators of Criminal Minds.**

 **Warning: Adult Situations**

 **Chapter 23: Monday, August 22** **nd** **, 1200-1400**

 **MDPD**

 **Stephanie's POV**

I can't fucking believe that Joe came down to Miami to try and discredit Ranger. He is such an asshole. I know I need to confront him about Terry and Connie but doing so in Police Headquarters is not the time nor the place. At some point, I'm going to need to deal with him, but that will be later. Right now, I need to focus on helping Ranger, and the FBI find out who killed Julie's family.

"Based on something Julie said, I think there is a connection to one of the Families in Trenton. It would explain why the Goodwins started in Connecticut. She said that one of the guys said, in Spanish, "Double-crossing Manoso would be bad business up North, as he can cause us problems." The only people up North who are as sophisticated as these guys seem to be are the Families." I tell the room.

"How could double-crossing you be bad business for the Families?" Agent Rossi asks.

"I sometimes act as an independent negotiator for the Families. My handlers always know the content of the meeting, and I don't hide what I do from the powers that be in DC. However, the Families know that I will always work to keep the peace. For the most part, the Trenton Families are small time-mobsters, low-end, low profile. They are the drug runners, the gun runners, and they run the illegal and legal gambling. They don't put enough of their goods in the market to warrant the government shutting them down. Instead, the feds can keep track of what is in the market by talking with them. The three major Families in Trenton are the Grizoli, the Ramos', and the Rosollis. The Ramos' primarily deal with arms, the Rosollis drugs, and the Grizoli Family women and gambling. Yes, I know, 1950's mobsters." Ranger tells the room.

"Is there one family who you have a less than stellar relationship with, who may feel that your allegiance is never with them?" Rossi asks.

"The Grizoli's. I have a good rapport with Alexander Ramos, thanks largely in part to Stephanie as well as with the Rosollis, thanks to Connie and Harry the Hammer. Harry, who is the financial backer to Vincent Plum Bail Bonds, where I bring in the high-level skips, respects me for the money I bring in, as well as for helping Stephanie out as much as I do. I also help to keep his slimy son-in-law, Vinnie, in line."

"So that's why Vinnie always panics when you arrive for one of your closed door meetings."

"Yes. I'm there to inform Vinnie that Harry knows what and who he's been doing in his spare time, or I'm yelling at him for giving you a skip he shouldn't be giving to you, though the latter reason has decreased drastically."

"Wait a minute; Harry is a Rosolli?"

"Yes. That's why Connie works there. She also keeps an eye on Vinnie and reports back to Harry."

Suddenly the office dynamics make sense. Now I understand why Connie gets away with doing her nails at the desk and taking petty cash when she wants. She has Harry protecting her for feeding him information on Vinnie.

"But why are things not so good with the Grizoli Family?" I ask.

"Babe."

"Ranger."

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes, Stephanie, you. Since you and Joe started dating, anytime he's seen with Terry the Burg grapevine starts gossiping. The Grizoli Family wants to take over the other Families, and they try to feed Joe as much information as they can on the other Families, hoping to get them tossed in jail and their businesses shut down. However, with everyone knowing that Joe is with Terry, he can't report the information without the higher ups in TPD looking at the source more carefully. It is why he transferred out of Vice. Joe hasn't done anything illegal, unethical, maybe, but not illegal. Also, since you and I have developed our friendship, I'm not too pleased with the way they use Terry to push their agenda which often leaves you hurt. I've told them to stop playing dirty in such an obvious fashion. Vito didn't like that. Then, when you were hunting down Uncle Sunny, you made it on their shit list permanently. Once Sunny's men tossed you off the overpass into the Delaware River, all bets were off. They still don't forgive me for saving you."

"Wait a minute; gangsters threw you into the Delaware River from an overpass? How far was the drop?" Dr. Reid asks.

"I don't know. I try not to think about it." I respond.

"About 45-50 feet," Ranger replies, a haunted look in his eyes.

"How many bones did you break? How did you get to shore after falling in the water? The momentum that you hit the water with would have been high." Reid continues.

"Steph did not break any bones. The mobsters attempted to throw her off a bridge, but fortunately for Stephanie, the cinder block tied to her leg got caught on the guardrail, and dumb and dumber didn't have a knife on them. I got there in time to see Steph dangling over the water. I tried to pull her up, but the rope came untied from her leg, and she plunged. I dove after her the moment I saw the rope come off her leg."

"How did you know how to dive into the water?"

"I'm a Ranger. It's part of our training. The Seals aren't the only ones who are taught to dive." I reply.

"To be Special Forces you need to know how to dive," Simmons adds.

"Wow, there was something that the kid didn't know. I'm impressed." Rossi says.

"Why is that so surprising?" I ask.

"I have an eidetic memory. I hold a Bachelor of Arts in Psychology, Sociology, and Philosophy as well as Ph. D's in Chemistry, Engineering, and Mathematics."

"How old are you?" I ask.

"Three hundred forty-nine days older than you."

Damn. I barely graduated from Douglass College and here is a bona fide genius. I'm stupid.

"No, you're not, Babe. You're normal."

I shake my head, and we get back on track. "But what business would the Grizoli's have here in Miami? As far as I'm aware, drugs are the hot commodity here. Do the Grizoli's want to enter the drug trade?"

"It seems too easy, but a lot of time easy is the answer," JJ says.

"But why are they suddenly killing people. Somehow, someone must be getting too close to their secret business." Rossi infers.

"I was under house arrest about two months ago for getting home two minutes past curfew and had to go to Dad's office every day after school. I saw a woman who had an accent like you, Stephanie, coming out of Dad's office. She had blonde hair and a boob job." Julie replied.

"How do you know she had a boob job, Princesa."

"Papi, a girl knows these things."

I get out my phone, knowing I have a picture of Terry somewhere on the phone. I text it to Garcia and ask her to put together a montage of ten women with similar appearances to see if Julie picks her out. Garcia complies. About two minutes later, Garcia hands Julie a tablet.

"Julie, look at the pictures on the tablet. Tell me if you recognize any of these women." I glance at the tablet and admit, Garcia is good. I see Carlos looking at the tablet, impressed as well.

"It was her. Her picture is the second one from the right in the second row. That's the woman Dad was talking with that day."

"That's Terry Gilman, nee Grizoli," I state.

"Wait a minute; she's the one who Detective Morelli dated in high school?" Garcia asks. "My goodness, your life is a soap opera."

"The Burg could be the inspiration for a soap opera, though I doubt anyone would believe the stories that come out my little hometown. I don't believe half of them."

"Then again, Babe, half of the stories are about you, and they aren't true."

"Very funny, Ranger," I respond, failing in my Burg glare.

"Okay, so based on what we learned, the Grizoli family has to have people here in Miami, or they connect to someone here in Miami. Now we need to discover who that link is and where do we find them." Prentiss states.

I see Carlos look at his watch, then look at Lester. "Agents, I need to leave now. My daughter has an appointment with her therapist in an hour. Santos will stay here and work with you. I have two other men from Trenton flying in this afternoon, Manny Ramos and Woody Weston. They will also assist if you need. Before you ask, yes, Manny is related to Alexander Ramos, though he and his parents have nothing to do with Alexander's business. They see each other at family weddings and funerals, and rarely outside of that. He will not be biased against the other Families. He despises what Alexander and his sons do, but he respects that they leave him alone."

"Thank you for everything. Julie, if you think of anything else or if you want to speak with us, let us know. We have some techniques that can help you remember some of the details if you want to try them. Stephanie, thank you. I'm glad you picked up on the nuance. We might have missed that lead." Prentiss tells me.

"You're welcome. Thank you for believing me. Outside of Ranger and the men at Rangeman, not many people trust or understand my spidey sense."

I help Julie stand before we slowly leave MDPD. I'm looking forward to going home. I also am itching to start my research now that I have a lead. Hmm, I already think of Carlos' house as home. Strange, very strange.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to JE.**

 **Warning: Adult Situations**

 **Chapter 24, August 22** **nd** **; 1600-2000**

 **Various areas around Miami**

 **Joe's POV**

I can't fucking believe that the FBI only spoke to us for a half an hour before dismissing us like we were nobody. Don't they understand what a menace Manoso is to the general public? No, they don't. Instead, Lieutenant Colonel Manoso is perfect, he's great, he's helping with the investigation. Manoso, who has no law enforcement background is helping with an investigation while they dismiss two detectives from TPD. Assholes and idiots.

And what is up with Cupcake? Why isn't she coming with me? I mean, she's my girlfriend and almost my fiancé. She should be staying with me. Not with Manoso and his brat. Besides, she always said that she never wants children, but here she is acting all mother hen to that brat. What a happy little family they make. Huh. She should be pregnant with my child by now. I don't know how much longer I can wait for her to come along. I saw her and Manoso leave around two o'clock. I tried to follow them, but Manoso easily lost my tail in the streets of Miami. I had to tail him closer than I normally would, but even with him driving a fucking Lamborghini, I still couldn't tail him. I lost him five minutes into the tail. I'm embarrassed. Now, I've spent the last two hours driving around Miami trying to find his headquarters. I will get my Cupcake to come with me. No way am I allowing her to stay with Manoso while I'm in town. And, when I go back to Trenton in three days, she's coming back with me. My phone is ringing, and I pick it up without checking my caller ID, hoping Cupcake is calling me.

"Hello," I answer.

" _Hey Joey Baby, where are you? I miss you, lover."_

"Hey, Sexy. I had fun the other night. What inspired you to bring company?"

" _Well, I know how much you prefer not to use your mouth, so I figured that would be the best of both worlds. I can get what I want while you get double of what you want. What time can you come over tonight? I can't stop thinking about how you took me on the steps. I want to reenact that scene. I have a special outfit I purchased just for you, lover."_

"Sexy, I had to go out of town for a case. I won't be back for a few days, but I promise, when I return, we'll spend the entire night reenacting everything you want."

" _Oh, okay lover, but remember I'm waiting for you."_ Terry croons before hanging up.

What my Cupcake doesn't understand is that I need to marry her so I can continue my relationship with Terry. I can't be openly involved in a relationship with her because of her mob connections. I mean, she is second in command to Vito and is most likely going to take over the Family business when he dies. It won't look good for a cop to be married to the mob. However, if I can marry Cupcake and have the Burg family, I can have my fun with Terry and still help her out where I can. Not to mention, sex with Terry is much better than sex with Stephanie.

While talking to Terry, I noticed several black SUVs driving past me and turning into the same underground garage. That must be the Rangeman Miami Headquarters. I follow the path they took and spy a plain looking building that is about nine or ten stories. Then I see three more black vehicles enter, all driven by men in black. Bingo.

I park my rental on the street, entering the building's lobby.

"Welcome to Rangeman. How may I help you?" Asks some thug who must be about twenty-five.

"I'm here to meet with Mr. Manoso. Can you let him know Joe Morelli is here?"

"I'm sorry, Sir, but I don't have any appointments listed for Mr. Manoso. He is offline until next week. I could see if Mr. Cortez is available."

"Look, I know Mr. Manoso is here. I am not leaving until I meet with him."

"One moment, Sir."

I watch as the man types something into his computer. It seems to be a chat because he pauses before typing again. This process continues for about five minutes. Finally, he looks up, addressing me. "Sir, Mr. Manoso will be here to meet with you at 1800, or six this evening. If you could please come back then, you will be able to meet with him. When you return, pull up to the garage entrance, and I will buzz you in to park in the visitor's sections. Cars often get towed or ticketed out on the street."

"Fine, I guess I don't have a choice." I leave the lobby and head to my car. Now, I have to find something to do for the next hour. I decided to look for a pizzeria. A slice or two of pizza and a coke will fit the bill. Now the only problem I have is finding a pizza joint. Everywhere I look there is Spanish restaurants, a lot of Cuban places. Geez. Can't I guy get a slice of pizza? Finally, I find a place. I park my car on the street two doors down and enter. It smells pretty good inside; the pizza must be decent. I order two plain slices and a slice of pepperoni. I don't trust meatballs outside of New York or New Jersey. Maybe in Philly. I pay for my slices and my bottle of coke before sitting at a table and taking a bite. The pizza isn't as good at Pino's but is much better than those fast food chains. I enjoy my dinner, thinking about how I'm going to get Stephanie to come home with me.

I glance at my watch, noticing I have about fifteen minutes before my meeting with Ranger. I quickly clean up my mess and get back into my car. At 5:57 I pull up at Rangeman Headquarters. Good, I'm early. I pull up to the gate, and the same guy from before directs me to visitor's slot three. I drive in and find my parking slot. As I get out of the car, I notice Ranger's black Lamborghini pull up and enter, parking in the second closest spot to the entrance. As he exits his vehicle, I don't see Stephanie with him. I walk over to him, ready for the meeting to begin.

"Morelli, what the fuck do you want? My daughter came home from the hospital this afternoon. She's in pain. I need to be with her right now, not talking to you."

"Where's Stephanie, Manoso? She's coming with me back to the hotel and back to Trenton in two days."

"She's on her way here."

"I thought she was here to help with your daughter. How can she be helping your daughter if she's not even in the same building as your daughter?"

"Well, up until about thirty minutes ago, she and Julie were in the same building, they were in the same room. Now, Stephanie is on her way here. She had to wait for Bobby to arrive before she could leave. Julie can't be alone right now."

"Your daughter isn't here? Don't you have an apartment here?"

"Yes, I do have an apartment here. And yes, my daughter does have a room here. But, being that this building houses my company, she is not afforded much privacy. For an overnight visit my apartment is fine for her, but for a prolonged visit, we stay at my house."

"Your house? You own a house?"

"Yes, Morelli, I own a house. It is a traditional method for investing one's money. It is also the traditional location for someone to raise a family. I do think you understand that concept, as you own a home."

At that moment I hear the gate open. I turn my head and drop my jaw when I see Stephanie pulling up in a white Ferrari convertible. The top is down, and her hair is wind-blown. She pulls into the spot next to Ranger's car then gets out.

"Bobby arrived about ten minutes after you left. He apologized again for the delay but said there was a mix up at the pharmacy. Everything is straightened out. Julie decided she wanted Chinese tonight, so I told Bobby and Lester we'd pick it up on our way back. Hector is working with Manny and Woody." Stephanie tells Ranger.

"Thanks, Babe." He says while taking her hand. Then he turns to me, "let's go upstairs now."

I follow them into the elevator and notice the keys in Stephanie's hand. It has a Wonder Woman keychain on it. Shit, he fucking bought her a Ferrari. We exit on the sixth floor. As Ranger steps on the floor, I see the men sit a little straighter, nodding at him as he passes. One man walks over to him and whispers something in his ear. Then he turns to Stephanie, "Hey, Bomber. Silvio says you have a sweet tooth. Before you leave, make sure you see me, and I'll give you the address for the best bakery in Miami."

"Thanks, Marco. If I leave it up to Carlos, I'll never have a donut or cake while I'm here."

"You got that right, Bomber."

"Marco why are you encouraging her. You know that stuff will kill you, and her."

"Lighten up. Sugar and fat in moderation will not harm anyone."

I see Ranger shake his head before continuing to a door that has his name on a plaque: R. Carlos Manoso, CEO; Rangeman Security, Inc.

He opens the door, allowing Stephanie to enter before him. He follows her into the office, leading her to a small conference table. They both sit on one side, expecting me to sit on the other side. I look around his office feeling a little overwhelmed. He has a handsome dark wood desk with a state of the art computer. There is bookshelf behind him on the left side of the desk, filled with binders, technical books, and other various books. On the other side behind his desk are a mini fridge, Keurig, and a small table. He has a large, comfortable looking leather chair with three nice leather chairs in front of the desk. On the side of the room where the door is, he has a filing cabinet, in beige. In the corner is a black leather couch with three wingback chairs set up in a sitting area. There's a standing cabinet with doors and drawers that separate the couch from the area where we are sitting. There is a wonderful view of the ocean from his office, with a few nice nature photographs in handsome frames on the walls.

"Morelli, what do you need to see us about so desperately?" Ranger asks me.

"I'm here to take Stephanie back to the hotel with me."

"Joe, what didn't you understand? I'm here to help Julie with her recovery. Right now, she is unable to even use the bathroom on her own. She cannot take a bath or a shower. She can't dress. She needs me to help her with all those tasks. She is extremely shy around men, even her father, and uncles. She doesn't want to be treated by any male doctors right now, only females. I can't stay with you. She needs me."

"Cupcake, it doesn't look right for you to be staying here with Manoso. I don't understand why you can't stay with me at night."

"Because who will help Julie if she gets up in the middle of the night? Besides, the bedroom I'm using has an adjoining bathroom with Julie. I'm almost sleeping in her room. Two different men raped her. Do you think she'll be able to sleep through the night?" Stephanie asks, steam coming out of her ears.

"Cupcake, I don't like that you are here with Manoso. I should never have allowed you to come here in the first place. He will get you killed one of these days. The FBI asked me to come down to talk about him because they don't trust him."

"Joe, they trust him more than they trust you. They saw through your little scheme with the twit Gaspick. They didn't buy anything you tried to sell them."

"Think about how it makes me look when people find out that my woman was staying with another man?"

"Oh, so you're concerned about your reputation, huh? Well, Joe, if you were concerned, then you wouldn't be fucking Terry and Connie, at the same time. Won't the headlines be great? I can see them now, 'Trenton Detective Getting Down and Dirty with 2 Mob Princesses.' I'm sure the Chief will love to find out that one of his detectives is sleeping with the mob. Don't try to deny it, Joe. I heard you fucking them when I called you the other night. I have confirmation that you were at Terry's house. I know you think you're stealthy, but you are not. People see you coming and going from Terry's house. Only they are too afraid of your grandmother to say anything. But I warn you, Morelli, Grandma Bella won't always be there to scare the Burg into submission."

"What proof do you have?" Joe asks.

"Here." Stephanie tosses a file folder that I hadn't noticed sitting on the table. I open it up, feeling all the blood drain from my face as I see pictures of the three of us playing hide the salami. I looked through all of them then I look at Stephanie. I see her smirking. "Morelli, you have two option. Option one, you go back to Trenton and go on with your life as if nothing is different. As of now, we are in an 'off' period. If I decide to give you another chance, it won't be until after I return home from Miami. And no, I don't know when that will be. Option two, you stay here in Miami, hindering the investigation into the Martine murders, bothering and annoying Carlos and I, which will force me to send these photos to the Chief, Senator Juniak, and the Trenton Times."

Fucking bitch. Now what? I can't believe they got pictures. I will find out how they have cameras in Terry's house.

"Before you ask, Terry has cameras in all her rooms. She likes to record her sexual encounters before watching them repeatedly. She never told you she was making home videos?" Steph adds.

"Fine, Stephanie, you win. But I promise you, don't bother coming back to me. I don't want you. You can't cook, you can't clean, you certainly can't fuck worth a damn. I'm better off without you. Hell, there is a line of women vying to be Mrs. Joseph Morelli and I will make one of their dreams come true."

"I pity whatever woman falls for your charms because she is in for nothing but a lifetime of pain and regret."

Ranger presses a button, and I hear a voice respond, "Sir."

"Please have Niko come to escort Detective Morelli from the building. Please let all employees know that he is not to step foot in this building ever again."

"Yes, sir." The voice replied. A moment later there was a knock before a man who could give Tank a run for his money stepped in the room. "Detective, let's go." He ordered me.

Now, I may be stupid sometimes, and I may do dumb things, especially when I've had a drink or two, but I am not dumb enough to ignore a man who has about a hundred pounds on me. I get up and follow him as he escorts me to my car. I get into the car and drive back to my hotel room. Now what?"


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to JE.**

 **Warning: Adult Situations**

 **Chapter 25: Monday, August 22** **nd** **, 1500-1700**

 **Ranger's House**

 **Julie's POV**

I'm excited to be going home finally and getting back to normal, well, as normal as it could be without Joselyn, RJ, Mom, and Dad. No. I am not going to think about them. I must stay strong. Stephanie has been wonderful to me, helping me get dressed, fixing my hair, so it doesn't bother me during the day, and being supportive. I love spending this special time with her. I hope this will continue for a lot longer. Papi is much happier and calmer when she's around. She is good for Papi.

Uncle Lester keeps telling silly stories, making me laugh. He's always acting like the class clown, but he is one of my favorite uncles, because when no one is looking, he is very sweet, sneaking me sweets, giving little gifts, and keeping us all sane, except for Papi. Papi doesn't know how to have fun. Uncle Bobby has understood about me being uncomfortable with him examining me. I know he is a little uncomfortable as well.

I decided on the ride over that I want to talk to Serena on the patio. I love hearing the ocean and smelling the salty sea air. It calms me, centers me. I'm sure Serena will be okay with that. We get to the house fifteen minutes before her scheduled arrival. Stephanie helps me to my room, where I decide to change into shorts and a tank top. I want to be comfortable now that I'm home. She's very gentle with me and asks me if I want help, instead of assuming that I need her to help me. I feel like I have some control over my life. I tried to get my clothes on by myself but failed miserably with the broken arm. My ribs don't hurt quite as much, so walking and using the restroom is a little easier.

Once I'm ready, Stephanie and I walk downstairs.

"Julie, is there anything else you need?"

"No Steph, I'm good. I can get a bottle of water if I need it. But as of now, I'm fine. Thank you for helping me and asking what I need help with first."

"You're welcome. When I'm hurt, I hate it when people assume that I can't do anything. I may be injured, but I'm not an invalid."

"That's how I felt in the hospital."

"That's how I always feel in a hospital. It's why I'm always trying to get out as soon as possible. I don't make a very good patient, Julie."

"If you want to get started on what you need to do for Papi, go ahead. I'm good."

"Okay, Julie, but if you need anything, call me, and I'll help you. I'm here to help you primarily."

"Thanks, Steph, though I'm sure Aunt Mariela will be happy to share the job."

A moment later the doorbell rings. Papi answers the door to Dr. Serena. She greets my father, saying something to him too softly for me to hear. Then she sees me, and she smiles. Dr. Serena is very pretty. She has wavy dirty blond hair cut in a bob. Her eyes are a warm brown. She's not too tall, a little taller than my 5'4" height. She's slim, but not stick thin. She is fair but darker than Stephanie. I think Serena likes Papi, but he only has eyes for Steph. She is wearing a pretty floral print maxi dress with sandals.

"Hello, Julie. I'm sorry that we are meeting again, but I'm glad to have the opportunity to spend time with you. You must let me know how things are between Crystal and Kevin." Dr. Serena says to me.

I laugh, then respond. "Oh, my goodness, that was so long ago. Crystal and Kevin haven't spoken in six months. Their break-up was legendary."

"Where do you want to sit while we chat?"

"Do you mind if we sit outside on the patio? I know it's a little hot today, but I love being near the ocean."

"Of course not, Julie. That's fine with me."

I gingerly stand up, then walk to the patio doors. "Princesa, you know where I am if you need me."

"Yes, Papi, I do. I also have Steph's number. Don't worry. I will contact either one of you if I need you."

Papi nods at Dr. Serena and me before heading upstairs to his office. I walk outside and sit on one of the chaise lounges. Dr. Serena sits next to me in another lounge. I love how she can be so informal when we meet.

"Julie, how are you doing?"

"I don't know, Serena, I feel all over the place. There are moments when I am thrilled to be with Papi permanently because I love him. I know he loves me and will always respect me. Yes, he will be overprotective, and I am not looking forward to the first time a boy asks me out, but he does everything for my safety. He bought this house for Stephanie and me. I know he won't admit it, but he's hoping to make this a home for all of us together.

"I'm glad Stephanie is here with Papi. He's much happier with her here, much more in control. I've seen him laugh and smile, genuinely smile, and it's all because of her. Steph has been great with me, helping me without being pushy, letting me try to do things on my own, and when I fail miserably, never says 'I told you so,' instead, she helps me and says I'll do it next time. She is positive."

"But then, when I'm alone, I think about Joselyn and RJ. I don't know why they had to die. They were only kids, babies. They were looking forward to starting a new school year, to see their friends every day. They always tried to include me, even with Mom and Dad trying to exclude me. I keep thinking I'm visiting Papi for a vacation, but then I remember the men, their hands on me, their mouths on me, pinching and squeezing and hurting me. I remember the pain when they, when they, you know, put their thingy in me. I remember Dad being unwilling to talk, to allow them to hurt me, almost as if I deserved it. When they finished with me and started on Mom, well, that was when he had enough. He couldn't let them hurt my mom, but he could let them hurt me. Why? Why did Dad hate me?

"Then, after he told them what they wanted to know, I remember seeing the bullet land in Dad's forehead. I remember the bullet going into Mom, but at that moment, I didn't feel any of the panic, pain, or anxiety I felt when Scrog shot Papi. I'm not sure if I would have killed those men to save Mom or Dad. I would save Joselyn and RJ. I remember feeling elated when they discovered that Papi was my father, knowing that his reputation was enough to scare them into leaving me alive. I also felt angry that they didn't learn that before they touched me because I know they would have left me alone if they knew that before they started.

"I'm angry that Papi couldn't keep me safe. Rangeman was supposed to protect us, and they didn't. They didn't get an alert when the men bypassed the alarm, and they didn't get my alert when I hit my panic button. What good is having them monitor me 24/7 if they couldn't help me when I needed them. I hit the record button, but they didn't find it. What's the point of all the invasion of privacy if it doesn't work?"

By this time, I'm hysterical, crying for the first time, letting the gravity of the situation hit me. I cry for my brother and sister. I cry for my mom and dad. I cry for the new life I have that I didn't want to get this way. I cry for my Papi, who doesn't realize how lonely he is, while I cry for Stephanie who would rather stay in a relationship with someone who openly hurts her instead of taking a chance with someone who loves her unconditionally. Serena wraps her arms around me, allowing me to cry until the tears are dried up.

"Julie, dear, what you feel is normal. You lived through not one, but two very traumatic events in your young life. Adults have difficulty coping with similar situations. You, a teenager, are one of the strongest people I know. Julie, I know your emotions are all over the place. You don't know who to blame or who to hate, but I can tell you, the only people who are responsible are those men who broke into your house. Everything that happened after is not your fault. You did everything you could to save yourself and your family. Ranger told me you fought back; you used your training to try to save yourself. You almost got away. The wake is tomorrow, and the funeral the next day. Do you think you can handle going? You don't have to if you don't want to, Julie."

"I want to, but I don't know if I can."

"Look, Julie, have Ranger take you there. You can decide when you arrive if you want to go inside or not. I know he will support you, whatever you decide. I do think it is a good idea to go to the funeral. It often is easier seeing the closed coffin as opposed to the open one. From what I understand, your Aunt Rita has open caskets for all. She doesn't believe in a closed casket."

"I think I'll try. Will my friends treat me the same or will they treat me like I have the plague?"

"Your true friends will support you and love you. They may act a little different at first, not knowing how to act, but you need to guide them. They may want to know what happened, to hear it from you. It is up to you to decide what you want to tell them and how much."

"Can I see you after the funerals?"

"Of course, sweetheart, if that's what you want. I'll arrange it with Ranger." She tells me, checking her watch. "Julie, you said you recorded what happened, and they didn't find it. Does Ranger know you recorded it?"

"He should."

"Did you tell him?"

"No."

"Julie, tell him. There is a chance he may not know. If he isn't looking for it, he may never find it."

"Okay, Serena, I will." I hug Serena, then we both walk back into the kitchen. I see Papi and Stephanie on the couch. Papi is reading something, and Stephanie seems to be sleeping with her head on a pillow on his lap. I've never seen him look this peaceful. He notices Serena and me, slowly standing without waking Stephanie before approaching us.

"Thank you again, Serena, for coming here to speak to Julie. I appreciate the house call."

"No problem, Ranger. Julie said she would like to talk after the funerals in two days. Is that okay?"

"That would be fine. How does 1600 sound?"

"That's four o'clock, right?" Serena asks for confirmation.

"Yes, I'm sorry. Habit. Stephanie hates when I do that to her."

Serena looks at the couch, then Papi before saying. "So that's the famous Stephanie that I've heard so much about, huh? I pictured her to be much prettier than she is; I mean, she's rather ordinary."

I've never seen my father get that look in his eye. That must be the look he gives the criminals and bad guys he brings down. Now he is giving it to Serena for what she just said about Steph.

"Stephanie is the most beautiful woman I've ever met, on the inside and out. I much prefer inner beauty to outer beauty, as inner beauty is always natural while outer beauty can be fake."

Serena immediately realized her mistake and backtracked. "I'm sorry, Ranger, I didn't mean anything by that comment. The way Julie described her; I pictured her much different in my mind."

"I see. We'll see you in two days, Dr. Belliveau."

"Yes, see you then, Mr. Manoso. Julie, if you need to cry, cry, if you need to scream, scream. Don't hold your emotions in; let them out. You will feel better in the long run."

"Thank you, Serena."

Serena leaves. I watch as Papi locks the door. "I'm sorry, Julie. I didn't mean to snap at her."

"No, Papi, it's okay. I didn't like how she put Stephanie down. She's jealous, you know."

"Jealous?"

"Yes, Papi, jealous. She has a crush on you. The reason she always wears dresses or skirts when you take me to her, or she comes here is because she's hoping you'll notice her. So, to see you with a woman who she perceives as not as pretty as she makes her annoyed because she feels like you'd be better off with her."

"Fuck. Please don't tell Stephanie. She has enough issues with her self-image and confidence. I don't need anything external pushing her away."

"Don't worry, Papi, I won't," I reply before kissing his cheek. He hugs me back, sharing a tender moment. "Papi?"

"Si, Princesa."

"I hit record on my panic button. Why didn't you get the recording?"

"You hit record?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Papi, I'm sure. Rocco always told me to hit record if I ever engage the panic button. We'd have drills with me hitting the panic button then pressing record."

"It didn't show up on our system. I'll have Hector look into it. Thank you for telling me, Julie."

At that moment, his cell phone rang. "Report." Pause. "What does the asshole want?" Pause. "Did you tell him we're not there?" Pause. "Fine. Tell him we'll be there at 1800."

"Who was that, Papi?"

"Marco. Joe Morelli is demanding to speak to Stephanie at Rangeman. How he found the building is beyond me, but he's there. He won't leave. Now I have to tell Stephanie we need to confront her boyfriend about her living arrangement while she's here in Miami with us."

"Do you think she'll choose to stay with him?" I ask, concerned.

"No. Steph promised to be here for you, and she will. Stephanie always follows through on what she promises."

"Okay. Don't worry Papi. I have a feeling the Stephanie will be with us forever."

"I hope so, Julie, I hope so."

I leave Papi and Steph to head to my room. I need to decompress and to journal a little. I know I'll feel better once I get my thoughts down on paper.

At a quarter to six, Stephanie knocks on my door. "Come in."

"Hey, Jules. I'm leaving. Your Aunt Mariela isn't here yet, but Lester and Bobby are here. They know where you are. If you need anything, call them. Your father and I shouldn't be too long."

"Steph, are you considering staying with Joe?"

"No, Julie. I'm here for you. You are my priority right now. You have nothing to worry about as far as me staying is concerned. I'm planning on breaking up with Joe when I see him. You are stuck with me at least until September fourth."

"What happens on September fourth?"

"I go home unless there's a reason for me to stay longer. I have to go. I don't want to be late. Bye, Julie."

I watch her drive off in her Ferrari. I'm sure Papi had it all planned so he'd get there before Steph. I hope she stays beyond September fourth.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to JE.**

 **Warning: Adult Situations, adult language, minor smut**

 **Chapter 26: Monday, August 22** **nd** **, 1930-2200**

 **Ranger's House**

 **Ranger's POV**

Idiot. Morelli is a fucking idiot. I can't believe he dared to go to my office to demand that Stephanie go with him like she's his fucking property. I am proud of Stephanie for standing her ground, for standing up to Morelli, and for calling him out on his lying, cheating ways. Seeing his expression when he saw the photos of himself with Terry Gilman and Connie Rosolli was priceless. It was as if he'd seen a ghost. I mean, did he think that answering his phone while fucking someone would go unnoticed by Stephanie?

We picked up Chinese on our way back. When we arrive home, we sat around the dining room table, eating and joking around. I guess this is what it's like to be with family. It is how it always was around my parent's table at holidays. As I look at my men, my daughter, my sister, who arrived while we were dealing with Joe, and my Babe, I realize that I want this life more than anything else. I want a home. I keep looking at Stephanie, noticing how she is so at ease here, with my men and me. Most women find us intimidating. Hell, even the women who I brought to bed found me intimidating, but their horniness pushed those feelings aside.

As we finish, Stephanie packs up the leftovers and places them in the fridge. Bobby and Lester clear the table as Manny and Woody load the dishwasher. Mariela takes Julie upstairs to help her get ready for bed. Hector checks his phone periodically. I wonder for what reason. Once we finish our chores, we head for the bedroom/command center on the first floor. This room is the only one in the house with a day bed instead of a traditional bed. As much as I love my office and it is perfect for conducting business, I wanted that area to be private, for me. Now, I want nothing more than to share it with Stephanie. This room was always a bedroom/command center in my mind. There is a folding table in the middle of the room with folding chairs placed around it. The television is hooked up to a computer so we can share what we've learned. It's amazing how quickly we adjusted the room to fit our needs.

Once we are all seated around the table, it's time to get down to business. "Report."

"Okay, so here's what the BAU discovered. Terry Gilman has been making frequent trips to Miami in the last year. She visits with several prominent members of Miami's high society, socializing and partying as an heiress would. She has stayed with Fernando Quiles, a local businessman who is extremely involved in Miami's political circle. He owns several antique shops and an art studio. My gut and Agent Rossi agrees that those businesses are fronts for smuggling stolen goods before fencing them. The time when Julie remembers her seeing Ron, she also met with two of the other victims. We are trying to track down the rest of her movements during that trip." Lester reports.

"As for the Goodwins, it appears that the parents were very hands off. They had a full-time au pair to take care of the children. The kids spent most of their summer in sleep-away camp and their parents enrolled them in boarding school. They dismissed the au pair last week, as the kids were leaving for school on the twenty-fourth. From talking with some friends, it appears that the Goodwins used the kids to elevate their outward appearance, you know, the successful American family with two children. Mr. Goodwin had political aspirations." Woody tells the room.

Manny picks up, "Hector and I looked into how the systems were bypassed, trying to determine why it took twenty minutes for the alarm to sound at the Goodwin's home only to discover that someone inside Rangeman silenced the alarm. However, they didn't know that what they did was only temporary. Once Rangeman mobilized, they realized their mistake, because they tried to get back in to silence it, making it seem like a false alarm, but the program Lester and Hector wrote prevented that from happening."

Now it was Stephanie's turn. "I started my searches of the Miami Rangeman, with the newest employee working back. But considering what you are saying, my gut is telling me that whoever is the inside man has been working for Rangeman for a while. I'm going to run additional searches starting with those hired within the last three years. The searches that I've completed so far clear ten men."

"How are we coming along with the suspect list?" I ask.

Hector responds, in broken English, "Garcia, Dr. Reid and I narrowed the list down to thirty individuals or companies. We are working on narrowing it down further by looking for connections to Jersey."

"Thank you, men. Good start. Tomorrow afternoon and evening are the wakes for the Martines. I will be offline most of the day, along with Stephanie. She will set up her searches to run in the background. Hector, can you get her another computer so she could run a few more simultaneously?"

"Si, jefe." (yes, boss).

"Wednesday is the funeral. Once the funerals are over, Stephanie and I will be available to have a more active role in the investigation once again. I want to stress that no one in the room is to discuss this case in headquarters. I had Hector reroute the internal surveillance here over to Trenton. If an alarm goes off, Trenton will alert Miami. Until we discover the mole, consider everyone, and I mean everyone, a suspect.

"Hector, Julie said she hit the record button on her panic alarm. Is there a way for you to find the video and audio? I asked her if she was sure she hit it, and she told me that Rocco had her doing drills so that it would be natural for her to hit both if she ever were in danger. If we have that tape, we could end this investigation sooner rather than later."

"I'll find it," Hector responds.

"By the way, who are you tracking?" I ask Hector.

"The cop. Morelli is at his hotel."

"Tomorrow is going to be a long day. Get some rest. Resume your assignments at 0800. Please remember that my daughter and sister are in the house and dress appropriately if you leave your room."

I know my men sleep in their skivvies or the nude. Most live alone or in apartments at Rangemen. When they leave their room, they have no reason to cover up. I don't need my daughter or Stephanie for that matter, getting to know my men that intimately.

Steph and I walk into my bedroom. I know she's a little apprehensive about sharing my bed, but I don't understand why. We've shared a bed many times before without making love. She should know by now that I can control myself. I let her use the bathroom first. When she emerges, wearing only my t-shirt and panties, it takes all my legendary control not to throw her on the bed and have my way with her. Instead, I get ready for bed, emerging with my black silk boxers on, only to find her curled on the edge of her side of the bed. No matter how hard she tries, she always ends up in my arms sometime during the night. I climb under the covers after shutting off the light.

"Babe, come over here," I tell her as a pull her towards me. She's next to me, on her back as I'm on my side, looking at her. Her eyes are dark, lust evident. Dios, I need this woman. "Night, Babe. I love you."

She looks at me quizzically before responding, "I know, Carlos, in your way. Good night." The moment I hear her throw my words against me, I put my mouth is on hers. I need to show her that I love her with my whole being, with my entire heart. She allows my tongue entrance and our tongues battle for control. My hand starts to wander down her side, hitting the bottom edge of the t-shirt. I allow my hand to roam underneath, gliding over her abdomen on its way up to her breast. I pinch her nipple, feeling it pebble at my touch. I move, so I'm over her, with my weight supported on my other arm. Her hands are roaming up and down my back, her nails lightly scratching, turning me on even more. I start to move my mouth down her neck, to that point behind her ear that drives her insane. She's moaning, writhing beneath me, caressing my throbbing cock as she moves, making me even harder. I continue my explorations of her body until we hear a blood-curdling scream. Julie.

I'm off Steph with my shirt pulled on and a gun in hand running out of the room. Steph is behind me, grabbing my robe and tying it on as she grabs her gun. We arrive outside of Julie's room as Bobby, Lester, Manny, and Woody are coming into our wing. I open the door, hearing her crying and seeing her thrashing about in her bed. Stephanie pushes ahead of me and sits on the side of Julie's bed, turning on the light. Mariela comes in from the bathroom, clearly just getting out of the shower when she heard Julie's scream.

"Julie, sweetheart, it's okay, you're safe. It's me, Stephanie. Wake up, Julie." Stephanie keeps repeating. My daughter finally opens her eyes, letting out a huge sigh of relief when she sees Stephanie and me. With a nod, I silently dismiss and thank my men, before going to Julie's side.

"Princesa, are you okay?"

"Oh, Papi, I was dreaming that they were touching me again, that they were in this room hurting me. It felt real. I knew I was dreaming, but I couldn't wake up. Fear paralyzed me."

She climbs into my lap as I hold her, murmuring to her in Spanish. After about ten minutes, she calms down. Mariela is with us, but unsure of how to proceed.

"Mari, Steph and I have Julie. You can go to sleep. Thank you, hermana."

"Julie, sweetie, you know I'm next door, right."

"Yes, Aunt Mariela. Thank you." Mariela proceeds back to her room.

"Stephanie, will you stay with me, at least until I fall asleep?"

"Of course, honey. Move over." I watch as Stephanie climbs into bed next to Julie. As much as I rather Stephanie be in my bed, if she provides Julie with comfort, she can stay here tonight. I tuck my two girls in, kissing them both on their foreheads before saying goodnight.

Lester and Bobby are waiting for me in the hallway. "How is she? Do you want me to give her something?" Bobby asks, in full medic mode.

"No. Stephanie is going to stay with her. Hopefully, she'll be fine. Thank you."

"You know we'd do anything for Julie, for both of them," Lester responds.

"Yeah, I know. Get some rest." I tell them before returning to my room. I look at the bed and think back to what I was doing before Julie woke. Not a good idea, as I was getting aroused yet again. I swear I don't know how much more control I will have. I head into the bathroom, taking a cold shower before lying in bed, smelling Stephanie's unique scent of strawberries mixed with Bulgari.

I fall into a restless sleep, dreaming about the future I hope to have with Stephanie by my side.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to JE.**

 **Warning: Adult Situations, Adult Language, Sexual Assaul** t

 ******Chapter will contain mildly graphic description of rape. If this will upset you, skip the section between the *. PM me and I'll give you the two sentence synopsis.******

 **Chapter 27: Wednesday, August 23** **rd** **, 0800-1100**

 **MDPD**

 **Rossi's POV**

Today is our fourth day in Miami, and we are no closer to finding the unsubs responsible for these crimes. We have a lot of theories, but nothing solid. Ranger won't be joining us today or tomorrow unless something breaks. His men will be here though. Today is the wake for the Martines, and rightly, Ranger is staying with his little girl. Lester will be here, but he'll be leaving to go to the wake, as Ranger's cousin, it's only proper and understandable.

Yesterday, Hector brought us a gadget that sweeps for electronic bugs. I've never seen anything that small or sensitive before. It seems that Rangeman tries out many new toys for Uncle Sam. Garcia is over the moon to be working with Hector, who is her hacker idol. I hope that he can teach her a few new things to make her even better at her job, though I have to say, Stephanie does a great job of digging up dirt on people. I've looked over some of her searches on the Rangeman employees, and I'm impressed at a depth of her research. I'm also surprised that I agree with her findings. She would make a hell of a behavioral analyst with her instincts and her ability to read people.

Matt and JJ were going to the wake today and the funerals for the Martines. There is a small possibility that the unsub will attend the services, possibly looking to tie up loose ends by taking out Julie. I don't believe that the person pulling strings wanted any witnesses left behind. Hector was the first to arrive and looked determined. He went directly to Alvez, who is the go-between for Hector and Penelope. Hector claims not to speak English, though I secretly think he does, with something that had him very excited. It seems that there is a chance that a recording of the encounter at the Martine house can be found somewhere hidden on the Rangeman server. He wants Garcia to help him find the recording.

Overall, I must say that I am impressed by the business that Ranger runs. It seems that he has all the various security needs that a client could have addressed in his plans. I wonder if he has a location near D.C. I would like to use his company to secure my home. I am most impressed, though, by his daughter. That girl is tough as nails, strong, and determined. Most fourteen-year-olds who have been through everything Julie has would be insecure and withdrawn. None that I have encountered would want to look at crime scene photos showing their family dead, in such a gruesome manner no less.

The connection to the Trenton mob is interesting. Though far-fetched, I can feel that it is the right connection. It is a fairly well-known fact that only washed out, low-level mobsters in their retirement were in Trenton. To see that they were trying to be bigger, more powerful, was disconcerting. The fact that one of the head guy's niece was in Miami, seen talking to two of the victims, is evidence that supports the case. I'm not sure though if she realized that Julie observed her.

"Okay team, I just got off the phone with Chief Petrillo in Trenton. He said that in reviewing their cases, they found two similar B and E crimes that occurred right before the first break-in here. The person targeted was a Rangeman customer in both instances, and one of the residents connect to the law firm from Miami. The firm they work for in New Jersey is one of their branches." Emily informs us.

"Does that mean that Detectives Morelli and Gaspick are staying?" JJ asks.

"It means Morelli is staying. He was the lead detective in the second case because one of the assailants, the lookout, was killed by the homeowner. We need to make nice with the asshole." Emily replies.

I respond to Emily and JJ's concern with one of my own. "Detective Morelli seems to have an ulterior motive. I'm pretty sure it involves getting Stephanie away from Ranger. I'm not quite sure how far he's willing to go to discredit and sully Ranger's reputation."

"I agree. There is a strange dynamic between those three individuals. Lt. Col. Manoso can put his feelings for the detective aside to do what is necessary to solve the case, but I'm not sure Detective Morelli can do that. Garcia, you said that Stephanie is dating Detective Morelli?" Alvez asks.

"According to the Facebook pages of many Burg residents, Stephanie is Joe's fiancé. However, they break up and make-up more often than you guys travel for cases. There are lots of pictures of Stephanie and Ranger, many of them with him holding her, treating her nicer than Joe, who is usually yelling at her and standing over her menacingly. I've also seen a video of Steph and Ranger making out in an alley and let me tell you; it is H O T…HOT."

Hector responds in Spanish, and we wait patiently for Alvez or Emily to translate. Alvez does the honors. "Hector said that Ranger is in love with Stephanie and she with him, but the two of them are stupid, stubborn, and in denial. Morelli treats Stephanie like shit, wanting her to be home barefoot and pregnant, with as many Morelli babies as he can manage to impregnate her with, even though Steph isn't comfortable with the idea of being a mother or a housewife. He wants her to quit her job and calls her a disaster and inept at every opportunity. When something happens, like one of her cars blowing up, he shows up on scene ranting and raving, yelling at her, never stopping to ask if she's okay. Ranger shows up, asks if she's okay, and hugs her. He always praises her and tries to keep her safe, though she often rejects his offers, too proud and too independent for her welfare."

Things are becoming much clearer in my mind now, and I think Emily feels the same way. "Okay, we have to take what Morelli says about Ranger or Rangeman with a grain of salt, making sure to base our conclusions on facts. Be prepared to break up a fight or step between them if necessary. While Chief Toledo is willing to have Morelli work with us, I can kick him to the curb if need be; I'd prefer to keep Ranger happy. His connections and equipment are much better, and I feel that even though his daughter is a victim, he can keep his emotions out of the equation and in check, something that Morelli has already demonstrated is difficult for him to do."

"I agree. We need to make sure Manoso is happy and in the loop. We can solve this with or without Morelli." Simmons states.

About ten minutes later, as we were looking over the case files from Trenton, Detective Morelli comes strutting into the room. He approaches JJ first. "I see you're looking at my files. If you need help understanding what's there, I'm here to explain." He smiles at her that I'm sure women swoon over, clearly flirting with JJ.

"I appreciate your offer, but I've been reading poorly written police reports for over fifteen years. I don't need any help interpreting what you wrote." She responds.

I see a flash of anger and hear Hector says "pendejo" under is breathe. I know enough street Spanish to know he called Morelli an asshole.

"What's that gangbanger doing here? You feds do know what those teardrops mean." Morelli says.

"Of course we do, detective, but considering there are no outstanding warrants against Mr. Gutierrez, and he has the clearance required from the Pentagon, he can work with us."

I see the shock register in Morelli's eyes as he discovers that Hector has clearance he doesn't have.

"So, Detective Morelli, what can you tell us about these two cases?" Simmons asks.

"Well, the first one, that occurred on Pine Street, happened about three months ago. Someone broke into the house, stole some low-end jewelry, and a laptop computer. No one was injured. Rangeman never responded when the alarm tripped. When the homeowners discovered the break-in, they called Rangeman first, then Rangeman called TPD. They were on our crime scene before we got there, and we can't know if they removed anything from the site. For the second case, Mr. Richard Orr's home was also burglarized. He was home, with a lady friend, when it happened. He managed to stop the burglary and shoot one of the assailants."

Orr, that name was familiar. I can't place it though. "How is he related to what is happening here?"

"His law firm, Perina, Martin, and Orr is the Trenton branch of Cohen, Perina, and Sanchez, the firm where Escobar works," Morelli responds.

I notice that Hector is talking softly to Alvez. I'm sure filling him in on the details that Morelli is leaving out.

"There's another connection. Richard Orr is Stephanie Plum's ex-husband. They married about ten years ago; their marriage lasted for a hot minute when Stephanie walked in and found Orr screwing another woman, Joyce Barnhardt. Then, about two years ago, Orr was involved with some shady characters with questionable business dealings. He disappeared, and Stephanie was a suspect in his disappearance. Orr went into protective custody, living with Detective Morelli, unbeknownst to Stephanie, who thought charges were coming for a murder that she didn't commit."

"I wonder if Ms. Plum is directly related to what is going on or if this is all a coincidence." Tara expresses her concern.

"With her, anything is possible. Steph is the worst BEA I ever met and has no right investigating this case. I suggest unless you want to have things blow up around you, that you keep Steph away from this investigation." Morelli says.

I'm a little shocked by what he said, because she is highly competent and intelligent, in my opinion. Yes, Detective Morelli has an ulterior motive, what is it? At that moment, Ranger's other men, Woody and Manny arrive.

"Garcia, I heard you and Hector are trying to find a recording. Do you need some more help?"

Garcia is temporarily flustered, but she recovers quickly. "Sure, the more hands on deck the merrier. Come on, Merry Men."

Manny and Woody start laughing. Once they calm down, Manny explains, "Wifey calls us her Merry Men. I find it interesting that you chose those same words."

Garcia joins in the laughter and the tension is gone. I watch as they settle into their work. Thirty minutes later, I watch Woody make a phone call as Garcia stands excitedly.

"Ugh, guys, you may want to come over here." I hear Garcia exclaim.

Those of us remaining in the office head to her computer. "We got video and audio from the Martine house." She continues.

"How?" I ask.

Hector responds, in Spanish, which Alvez translates. "After Julie's kidnapping, Ranger placed panic buttons in her bedroom, the bathroom, and the family room so that if Julie was ever in danger, she could press the button and the internal cameras would start recording, sending the information and alert to Rangeman. When the unsubs overrode the system, they didn't know about the panic button. While Rangeman never received the alert, everything said and done was recorded. Julie mentioned hitting the panic button yesterday."

Prentiss responded in Spanish, "so that means we know what they did and what they said?"

"Si, but I no look until Boss give okay. It's his bebe." Hector replied in broken English.

"Does Manoso know?" I ask.

"He does now," Woody responds. "I called him while Hector was talking to you. He asked that you give him twenty minutes to get here. He wants to see and hear what happened sooner rather than later."

Emily looks at me, and I give her a nod. It was a silent agreement to honor his request. After all, he didn't keep the video from us. Exactly twenty minutes after the call, Ranger was walking through the doors, wearing a black on black custom-tailored Armani suit. Stephanie was with him, wearing a tasteful black dress and black heels.

"Thank you for waiting for me. I need to see what those assholes did to my baby girl." He says after greeting Emily warmly. Then, I see his body stiffen as he notices the detective. "Morelli."

"Manoso."

You can cut the tension with a knife. "Joe, what are you doing here? I hope you still aren't trying to get me to go back to Trenton with you." Steph responds.

"No, these cases link with one of mine from a couple of months ago. I'm now officially the liaison between TPD, MDPD, and the BAU."

"Great, just fucking great. Can't I ever get away from the Burg?" Steph says under her breath.

"Babe," Ranger says, amused.

"Out loud?"

"Yup."

"Are you sure you can handle watching what they did to your daughter, Ranger. It will be hard for us to watch as outsiders, but I can't imagine what it would be like for you to watch." Reid says.

"I need to watch it; I don't have a choice. Besides, I have seen and done a lot during my work in the Army and with the government."

Prentiss looks to Garcia, "we're ready."

 ******mildly graphic rape scene******

The video comes on and is surprisingly clear. I can see Ron, Rachel, and Julie. Tied to the bed, spread eagle is Julie. She wore a nightgown to bed that night, which unfortunately provided easy access for the unsubs. We watch the unsubs touch Julie on her chest, between her legs and other areas where a fourteen-year-old shouldn't be touched. I give her credit, she's still fighting and refusing to show any fear or pain. I watch as one of them forces himself in her mouth, making her give him a blow job. I see Julie gagging, and the moment she tries to bite him. Good girl, Julie. The unsubs are undeterred, though, because they start to have rape with her, with Julie still fighting as much as she can with her arms and legs tied to the bed. We watch as two of them take her at once, while a third force himself in her mouth. We aren't even listening to what is being said by Ron and the other unsub; we are all too revolted by what they are doing to Julie. As much as we want to look away, we cannot. Finally, her rape is over, and the unsubs move onto Rachel. She doesn't get it nearly as bad as Julie, but that is because Ron quickly speaks, giving up whatever information he has to save his wife, but not his adopted daughter. I watch Ranger's body coil and tense, as he sees what happened to his daughter. I watch as tears flow freely from Stephanie, but she doesn't seem to be watching the video anymore. Once it ends, Ranger takes a few breaths and closes his eyes. "Can you play it again without the video so I can concentrate on what they are saying?" He asks Garcia.

 ******end of scene******

She responds in the affirmative and he looks at Stephanie, seeing what I'm seeing. He touches her arm gently. "Babe?"

No response. By now, we are all watching Stephanie. "Babe, Stephanie, are you okay?" He asks, concern filling his voice.

Morelli walks over and grabs her arm. "Cupcake, what are you doing? Why are here if you can't handle it. You should be home right now raising a family."

"Don't touch me. Leave me alone." She exclaims as she swats his hand away, not wanting to be touched. It's clear that she's not in the present right now.

Ranger moves in front of her, shoving Morelli out of the way. "Babe, Stephanie, look at me. It's Carlos. You're safe. No one is hurting you. Come on, Babe, talk to me, please."

I see his words start to register on her face. He's getting through to her. Her eyes focus, and she shakes her head, looking into Ranger's eyes. "I felt it again. I felt their hands on me, them inside me, hurting me, taking from me. I felt helpless again. I don't want to feel that way ever again."

"What are you talking about, Babe? When did it happen?"

"Oh, please, stop being so dramatic, Cupcake. Why must you always be the center of attention?" Morelli responds.

"Detective, I suggest you keep quiet, or you can leave. Ms. Plum doesn't need your negativity right now." Tara replies.

"What would you know?"

"I am a forensic psychologist. Trust me; I know how trauma affects people, especially when they may never have dealt with it."

That shut up Detective Morelli. He is an asshole, most definitely.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to JE.**

 **Warning: Adult Situations, adult language, Rape described**

 ******Last chapter's description of Julie's rape was nothing in comparison to what Stephanie remembers. If reading what happened to Julie wasn't your cup of tea, skip the italicized section. I will give a one-two sentence summary in the author's note at the end of this chapter. Consider yourself warned.******

 **Chapter 28: Tuesday, August 23** **rd** **, 1130-1300**

 **MDPD**

 **Stephanie's POV**

The video starts playing, and I watch as the men drag Julie to her bed. They are holding her down, working hard to tie her arms to the headrest. I am proud of Julie when I see her fighting them. Once they have her hands restrained, I watch as they open her legs, securing them to the bed as well. The bastards are putting their hands all over Julie, pinching her and squeezing her. I watch her eyes, seeing her pain, confusion, and hurt. I listen as they threaten Ron with hurting Julie and see the moment that she realized that Ron is going to let them hurt her. Poor Julie.

As I'm watching the scene unfold on the TV screen, I'm brought back to my night of Hell some fourteen years earlier.

 ******Graphic rape scene described below. Skip to the end of italics******

 _ **Flashback**_

 _It's Homecoming weekend. My boyfriend Brian and I are going to his fraternity's party. Brian and I have been dating for a few months, but I know he is not husband material. I'm having fun with him, but I know he wants to take our relationship to the next level. We haven't had sex yet; I'm not ready to give myself to someone. After Morelli stole my virginity from me four years ago, I'm hesitant to be intimate with another man. I know he's frustrated, but I still haven't dealt with Morelli screwing me on the floor of Tasty Pastry._

 _My roommate, Casey, and I arrive at the frat house at 9:30. I'm wearing a short denim skirt, black stiletto boots, and a red tube top with a black leather bomber style jacket over it. I see Brian, and he hands me my first beer of the evening. The night starts great, with us dancing, talking, and drinking. As the night progresses, we start kissing and making out. His hands are wandering, as I remind him that I'm not ready for sex yet. He asks me if I want to go to the basement to play pool. I agree, and we head down the stairs._

 _Once we get to the basement, my spidey sense is going off the charts. Something is wrong, and I'm not sure what it is. Before I can say anything or walk back up the stairs, Brian has me up against the wall, sticking his tongue down my throat. I hear laughter and see two of his frat brothers there in the shadows. Brian picks me up, placing me down on the pool table, which has a cover on it. His friends grab my arms, tying me to the legs of the pool table with my waist hanging off the end. In this position, I can't fight back. Brian pulls my skirt off me as I start to cry, not wanting this to happen to me again. He roughly pulls my top down, along with the strapless bra I'm wearing. His friend, Chris, climbs on top of the table, with his pants off, shoving his limp dick in my mouth, ordering me to suck it, to make it hard. Brian is laughing at Chris, telling him I give good head. In the meantime, Brian starts to stick his fingers inside me while Kyle, their other friend, starts squeezing and pinching my breasts. Once the guys get hard enough, they take turns fucking me in the butt. I'm in a lot of pain, but they continue taking turns. Then, Brian enters my vagina while Chris goes in my butt. Kyle shoves his dick in my mouth. They are fucking me together, and after a few minutes, rotate until they have all been in my three entrances. Then, they cum all over me. By this point, I'm hysterical. Brian shoves something in my mouth, and then the next thing I remember is waking up in Brian's bed, next to him. He's waiting for me to wake up, to show me a video they took. He threatens that if I tell anyone, he will make sure my parents get a copy of the video and he will show the dean of schools, getting me kicked out of college. I go back to my dorm, shower, and forget it ever happened._

 ******End of Flashback. Safe to continue reading from here.******

"Babe?" I hear Ranger's voice in the distance, but I can't focus on the present.

"Babe, Stephanie, are you okay?" He asks, concern filling his voice.

I feel someone grab my arm, and I'm afraid that they are going to hurt me again. "Cupcake, what are you doing? Why are here if you can't handle it. You should be home right now raising a family."

"Don't touch me. Leave me alone." I yell, trying to get away from the threat.

"Babe, Stephanie, look at me. It's Carlos. You're safe. No one is hurting you. Come on, Babe, talk to me, please." I start to focus, listening to Ranger's voice. Ranger, my Carlos, he's here, I'm safe. I blink and shake my head, looking into Ranger's chocolate eyes filled with concern.

"I felt it again. I felt their hands on me, them inside me, hurting me, taking from me. I felt helpless again. I don't want to feel that way ever again."

"What are you talking about, Babe? When did it happen?"

"Oh, please, stop being so dramatic, Cupcake. Why must you always be the center of attention?" Morelli responds.

I want to punch Joe in the face. I want to knee him so hard that he'll never be able to reproduce.

"Detective, I suggest you keep quiet, or you can leave. Ms. Plum doesn't need your negativity right now." Agent Lewis replies.

"What would you know?" He asks her accusingly.

"I am a forensic psychologist. Trust me; I know how trauma affects people, especially when they may never have dealt with it."

"Babe tell me where you went. What happened to you?"

"I can't, not in front of everybody."

"There's an interview room that is for our use only. You can take Stephanie in there to talk to her." Emily tells us.

"Okay," I respond, sounding more like a child than a thirty-four-year-old woman.

"Stephanie, do you mind if I join you? I may be able to help you stay focused." Tara asks me. I nod my head. Tara, Carlos, and I walk to the small room, with Carlos grabbing a bottle of water for me along the way. Joe tries to follow, but I shake my head. I don't need him in that room with me.

I tell the story of that night to Ranger and Tara. I watch Carlos getting angrier as I share the abuse I endured.

"I'm sorry, Babe. I'm sorry someone put you through that hell." Carlos tells me, holding me in his arms, comforting me after sharing my story. Somehow, I managed to wind up in Carlos' lap as I was sharing my dark secret.

"You never reported the rape?" Tara asks.

"No, I didn't. I had met my ex-husband, Dickie Orr about two weeks before the incident. My mother introduced us to each other at one of the Sunday family dinners. She didn't like Brian because he wasn't the Burg. He was Irish Catholic, but that wasn't good enough. Dickie is Italian, he was from the Burg and studying to be a lawyer. He had status. I knew that if I pressed charges, he would want nothing to do with me and my mother would harp on me even more. Though, looking back on our relationship, he probably would have been more attracted to me, thinking that I was more sexually adventurous. Besides, I didn't feel that anyone would believe me, especially with my reputation. Even though it couldn't be further from the truth, most of the Burg thought I was a slut because the first guy I slept with was kind enough to write poetry in the bathrooms around Trenton after our five minutes together. My mother punished me for three months after the incident. I'm glad she never found out about the baby."

"What baby?" Carlos asks, confused.

"I got pregnant from that night. I miscarried at thirteen weeks. I went to a hospital in Newark when I started bleeding. Mary Lou's cousin took me. I didn't even know I was pregnant until I miscarried. I thank God that I lost the baby."

Ranger knows my history with Joe, and I see the moment that he understands a lot of why I am the way I am. I know that we need to talk but now is not the time.

"Stephanie, if you never faced your rape before, you need to do so now. I suggest that you see a therapist who can help you come to terms with what happened to you. You have a lot of suppressed fear and emotions from that encounter. You may have difficulty sleeping, and you may have flashbacks. Don't fight them. Face them head-on, it will help you to cope with the situation and will help you to move on." Tara informs me.

We then get up and move back to the main room. I see my Rangemen brothers accessing whether or not I'm okay, and I nod my head. I notice them glancing at Ranger for confirmation.

"I'm sorry I had a meltdown. I know we have a lot of work to do. I don't want to shift our focus." I apologize to everyone.

"There's no reason to apologize. You didn't know that you would react that way. We still have plenty of time to go over what we've learned." Tara assures me.

With that, Ranger looks at his watch. "Agent Prentiss, I need to take Julie to the wake in ninety minutes. I want to listen to the conversation between the unsub and Ron."

"Yes, you're right. Did you pick up on the language at all?" Agent Prentiss asks Ranger.

"I think they are shifting between Arabic and Spanish. I know Ron spoke Arabic. His maternal grandmother was Coptic. He grew up speaking both Arabic and Spanish."

Garcia runs the audio from the video only, and I watch as Agent Prentiss, Agent Alvez, Hector, Manny, Woody, and Ranger listen to the conversation between Ron and the unsub. At one point, Ranger asks for paper and a pen.

"My Arabic is rusty, but it sounds as though they are selling girls and women," Ranger says to Agent Prentiss.

"You're right, it does sound like that, but I don't understand why they involved civilians. Too many mouths, too little loyalty." She responds.

"Maybe someone found out who wasn't supposed to know and decided to try and get rich off the unsubs. Once the unsubs realized that others picked up on their plan, they needed to start eliminating those who could out them. Ron had to know a lot for them to single him out, to execute him." Ranger states.

"You're right. Garcia, I need your team to figure out if someone shared some information that they weren't supposed to share, even if it was in passing or unintentional." Prentiss orders.

"On it. I'll let you know if anything pops up in my run." Garcia responds.

"Maybe the adoption agency the Goodwins used is related to this operation. It would explain why they eliminated who they did, and it could explain why Ron was a target. Maybe he figured out that the kids were never legally adopted." I add.

"But the paperwork for the Goodwins adoption is legit. Garcia checked it out already. How could Ron find out?" Alvez asks.

"Ron legally adopted Julie when she was a toddler. So, if either Goodwin were questioned on adoption or gave wrong advice, Ron would know that something wasn't right. Ranger, was Ron ambitious at work?" I ask.

"Yes. I know Ron wanted to make partner. He wanted to be better than me. I think he resented that I was successful after leaving the Army. It bothered him that I could afford the tuition to send Julie to the private school she attends. It also bothered him that when he and Rachel couldn't afford to send RJ and Joselyn, I volunteered to pay their tuition as well. I helped them purchase their house. I believe he wanted to be more successful than me because he felt inadequate. From what I gathered from my cousin who works with Ron's sister, Rita, Rachel would often chastise Ron for not being as successful as me when they would argue, which only fueled his anger and resentment towards me. Once Julie and I started to become closer after Scrog, he was competing with Julie's idolization of me. But, now not only did she compare Ron to me, but she started to compare Rachel to you, Babe. We are both heroes in her eyes, and I know she told both Ron and Rachel that she wished she could live with me instead."

"Then it's possible that Ron could have tried to blackmail Winston with the knowledge that Emma and Thomas weren't his biological children, nor were they adopted legally," I reply. I glance at the BAU and see them all staring at me, dumbstruck, including Morelli. Ranger is smiling at me.

"That could be a possibility. Tara and David, head to Ron's workplace and talk to his coworkers. Try to find out if anyone else suspected that the Goodwins adopted their children. I know they tried to pass them off as their biological children, but let's see if anyone else suspects something. From our records, their birth certificates check out as being legit. Reid, contact the hospital and ask them to get a DNA sample from Thomas Goodwin. We can run him through the database in case his family reported him missing. Ranger, Stephanie, thank you for all your help. Be with Julie. If we hear anything, we'll contact you. I'll see you on Thursday."

"Thank you, Emily. I assume that you'll have members of your team at the wake and funeral."

"Yes. JJ and Matt will be there."

"I'll let my men know. We are running security. I don't want anyone there with weapons other than my men, but I'll let them know that your team is good. They won't make a big deal or let anyone know that you're there. The fewer outsiders know, the better."

"Stephanie, can I speak to you a moment before you leave?" Tara asks me.

I nod in compliance, and we walk to a quiet corner. "Steph, there are a couple of things I want to mention to you, but out of the earshot of the others. Due to your assault, you probably have trouble trusting men, especially considering how you lost your virginity, the rape you experienced, and your ex-husband cheating on you. You probably also have some insecurities about your sexuality. Are you open to trying different things in the bedroom?"

As much as Tara is asking very personal questions, I feel at ease in talking to her. She has this way about her, a soft, soothing voice, that makes me what to spill my guts. "I'm afraid I'm very traditional in the bedroom. Missionary or sex with me on top is the typical positions I'm comfortable with, though if it's in the proper entrance, I'm okay. I hate the butt stuff."

"I'm not surprised. Stephanie, it would benefit you greatly to meet with a counselor or therapist. Also, in the short time since I met Ranger, I can tell he's a good, honorable man who is crazy in love with you. I know you love him. Stephanie, if you want a future with Ranger, you need to face the demons of your past."

"I'll try. Thank you for your concern, and advice, Tara." I answer sincerely. We walk back to Ranger and the rest of the BAU team in time to hear Morelli talk about the wake.

"I'll be attending as well, Manoso," Morelli informed Ranger.

"Leave your weapons in your car, Detective. There is no reason for you to be carrying. You are out of your jurisdiction. If you come in with weapons, I will have you forcibly removed." Ranger tells him before taking my hand to lead me out the door. Morelli glares at Ranger. If looks could kill, we'd both be dead.

 **TNTCE**

 **A/N:** **Now, for those who didn't read the scene, here's the reader's digest version.** When Steph was in college, her boyfriend raped her with two of his friends during a frat party. He and his frat brothers taped the assault and threatened to send the tape to Steph's family, the dean of schools, and others so that Stephanie would never report what happened.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to JE.**

 **Warning: Adult Situations,** **TISSUES NEEDED**

 **Chapter 29: Tuesday, August 23** **rd** **, 1400-2000**

 **Funeral Home**

 **Julie's POV**

I know I need to be here. I know I need to say goodbye to my family, but I feel very conflicted. I don't want to see them lying in a coffin, dead and lifeless. I want to see them the way they were on Friday, almost a week ago, when we spent the day together at the beach. I want to see them happy. I want to hear Joselyn and RJ laugh, watching them run around and play. I wanted to keep them safe. I never wanted them to feel that fear that I had when Scrog had me. That fear that overtook my body when I saw the bullets hit Papi. I thought I lost Ranger that day, and I didn't want to lose him. Yes, we didn't have a relationship, I didn't know him nor did he know me, but he is my biological father, and in the few moments that we spent together in the years before Scrog, I felt a bond to him that I never felt with Mom or Dad. I felt that same bond, that same connection to Stephanie when I met her. I know when they are both near, I sense them. Papi more so than Steph, but I feel them inside me. It is almost like the three of us are connected, like our souls connect in some way. I want Stephanie to be my mother. I want her to be the one who is there as I navigate my teenage years and life. I trust her. I know Papi trusts her as well.

Papi went to my former home and retrieved the items I asked him to get for me, Joselyn, and RJ. I have in my bag Joselyn's and RJ's favorite stuffed animals, the two they couldn't go to sleep without holding them in their beds. When the door to the car opens, I look at Stephanie, who nods that it's going to be okay. She and Papi help me out of the truck, and we walk into the funeral home together. The funeral director is trying to stop us from entering the viewing room, as it is still fifteen minutes before the start time.

"Julie will see her sister, brother, and parents before anyone else enters. Do you understand?" Papi tells the man. He immediately changes his demeanor and is full of sympathy and concern. I love watching men quake in Papi's wake. I ignore his platitudes, entering into Joselyn's and RJ's room first.

I see them in coffins, side-by-side, looking ever peaceful in death. Joselyn is wearing the dress she wore for Aunt Rita's wedding, and RJ is wearing his Easter suit. I see that Aunt Rita put the stupid teddy bears she got them in their coffins. They both hated those teddy bears. Joselyn's was rainbow colored, wearing a gown and a tiara. RJ's was light blue wearing a baseball uniform. RJ hated baseball. He kept the bear in his closet, out of sight, out of mind. Joselyn was a tomboy, and hated wearing dresses, but knew it made Mom happy, so she wore them without complaining, at least to her. She kept that bear on her bench, that was only because then Aunt Rita wouldn't feel bad. I removed both the bears from their coffin. I wasn't going to force them to keep them for eternity. Instead, I opened my bag and took out Joselyn's yellow duck. I got the duck for Joselyn the day Mom told me she was pregnant. I was so excited to have a baby sister or brother. When she was born, I wanted nothing more than to help Mom with her, but she pushed me away. I realize now that my Mom was trying to keep us apart even then. I tucked the duck under the sheet carefully laid around her, where no one would see it. I'm sure Aunt Rita would take the duck away. When Joselyn stayed by Aunt Rita's house, she forgot her duck and Mom and Dad had to drive home to get the duck so they could drop it off so she would stop crying. That was the day Aunt Rita brought her the bear. I kiss my sister on the cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Josie. I didn't want you to get hurt. I hope you weren't scared. Papi said that you probably didn't even know what happened to you, that it was over quickly. I hope for your sake that what he said is true. I tried to get help, I tried to keep you safe, but I failed you and RJ. I hope you can forgive me. I know that you are with Mom and Dad, and I hope you are very happy in Heaven, which I know is where you are right now. Don't worry about me, Josie, because I will be with Papi. I wanted to be with Papi, and I'm glad that my wish has come true, but I never wanted that wish at your expense. Keep Pinky the duck with you and think of me. I love you, Joselyn." With one last kiss, I move to RJ.

RJ looks so much smaller in death than he did in life. As with Joselyn, I removed the horrendous bear and tucked Thomas the Train under his covers. RJ didn't like trains, or the Thomas the Train show, but he loved the stuffed train I got him when Mom told me I would have a baby brother. He would often sneak into my room in the middle of the night, especially during thunderstorms, saying that he always felt safe with me. Hmp. Some job I did keeping him safe. I brush his hair off his forehead before kissing it. "RJ, hermano, I love you, always. I'll miss you sneaking into my room. I'll miss practicing soccer with you. I'll miss sitting together eating smores by the fire. I know that I will be happy with Papi, but my smores eating days are over, as Papi doesn't eat marshmallows or chocolate. I always wanted a baby brother and was so thrilled to have you. Please watch over Joselyn and make sure she's okay. I'll never forget either of you and will love you until the day I die. Goodbye, RJ."

I step away from both coffins and turn around. I see Stephanie and Papi watching me from the back, sitting down next to each other. They gave me my privacy to say what I needed to say but still were here in case I needed them. Now, I need to face my parents. I take the two teddy bears, hiding them in my bag. I know if I give the bears to Papi, he'll make them disappear. I walk over to them, to my parents, and allow them to pull me into their embrace. I know that Stephanie and Papi are not married and that they aren't even a couple, but I hope that their status will change, and change soon. It feels so right with them together.

"Princesa, are you okay?"

"Si, Papi. I'm good." I kiss his cheek to reassure him that I'm okay.

"Proud of you, Julie. Are you ready to face your parents?"

"Yes. Let's go." I reply, walking in front of them. I glance at the clock, seeing that I only have five minutes.

"Don't worry, Princesa. Take as much time as you need. No one will disturb you or enter the room."

"Thank you, Papi. Oh, can you please make these hideous bears disappear before Aunt Rita insists that Joselyn and RJ have them?"

I watch as a ghost of a smile forms as he replies, "Of course. Consider it done." I watch as he passes the bag off to Uncle Lester who does smile at the request. He nods to me, and I know he's off to do the deed. I love my Uncles. I step into the room and feel an overwhelming urge to run and hide. I see both Mom and Ron, who I refuse to call Dad, in front of the room. I go to Mom first.

"Mom, I'm sorry that you were hurt, I'm sorry that the men violated you, but I'm not sorry that you're dead. You and Ron did nothing to stop them from hurting me. You constantly told me I was useless, a waste of space, and not good enough. You took the money Papi sent for me and spent it on yourself, Ron, Joselyn or RJ, but never on me. Now, I'll never have to wear second-hand clothes again. I'll never have to be ashamed to get a 98 on a test, and I never have to wish that I weren't born. I regret that Joselyn and RJ are dead too, but they are better off being dead than having to live without you and Ron. They are too little and too innocent to deal with everything that happened. As you always said, I'm my father's daughter I will survive, coming out stronger in the long run. I know I'll make Papi proud. Goodbye, mother."

Next, I move to Ron's coffin and have to force the bile back down my throat. "Ron, I'm glad you're dead. I hate you. I hate that you poisoned my mother against me. I hate that you allowed those men to touch me and hurt me. I hate that, because of you, Joselyn and RJ are dead. I hate that you had the other company come and disengage the Rangeman system, thinking that someone else could protect us better than Papi. I'm glad that it didn't work fully. Now, I get to live with Papi, who loves me like I deserve to be love. I'm glad I'm his daughter because if I were your daughter, I'd be dead."

I turn around and run out of the room, not sure if I could hold off on vomiting until I get to the bathroom. I know Stephanie is following me, and I hear her behind me in the stall as I lose the contents of my stomach.

"Julie, sweetheart, it's okay. Everything will be okay." She keeps repeating as I wait for the heaving to stop. I'm glad she put my hair in a braid, at least it isn't in my face or the toilet bowl. I carefully stand up, turning around to face her. She brushes a stray hair off my face before guiding me to the sinks. She hands me a toothbrush and toothpaste. I brush my teeth, then rinse my mouth with mouthwash. I feel better now that I brushed my teeth.

"You ready to go back out? I'm sure Carlos is worried about you."

"Yes, Steph, I'm ready." I step out of the bathroom and into my father's chest. The tears that I've been holding in since Papi told me in the hospital are finally flowing, and I'm unable to stop them from falling. He gently picks me up, mindful of my injuries, and walks into a private office where he sits on the couch, holding me in his arms. He murmurs to me in Spanish, consoling me. His deep voice is hypnotizing, and I find myself drifting off to sleep.

I hear a quiet din of voices, and I register strong arms holding me. I slowly open my eyes, remembering that I'm at the wakes for my family. I'm still in Papi's arms, but instead of sitting in that private office, we are in the back of my brother and sister's room. Papi realizes I'm awake.

"Are you feeling better, Princesa?" he asks.

"Yes, Papi. How long was I asleep?"

"Two hours."

"And you held me the entire time?"

"Yes. Stephanie is dealing with Rita, who is demanding to know where the teddy bears are, and what you did with them."

"Sorry Papi, but Joselyn and RJ hated them."

"You don't have to apologize to me, Julie. But I do think you may need to say something to Rita. Don't worry, though, Stephanie and I have your back." My father tells me.

I watch as Stephanie walks back into the room, clearly annoyed, but she smiles when she sees that I'm awake.

"How are you doing, Jules? Do you need to use the bathroom?"

"Better. Yes, please."

She reaches for my hand, and I take hers. We walk together, hand-in-hand to the bathroom. It feels right, standing here with Stephanie by my side. I don't know why she thinks she'll be a bad mother; she's already better than Rachel was, at least where I was concerned. We enter the bathroom and do our business. After she helps me wash my hands, we return the room. I start to look around and see many of RJ's and Joselyn's friends. I squeeze Steph's hand, letting her know I'm okay before I walk over the kids and start to mingle. We hug, and they cry, sharing memories of Joselyn and RJ. I see some of my friends come in, and they immediately walk over to me, hugging me warmly. They all express their sympathy, glad that I'm alive and that I will be okay. No one asks about what happened to me, and I know they won't ask, but instead will wait until I'm ready to share. It's the same thing they did after Scrog. Suddenly, I hear a commotion out in the hallway.

"Cupcake, get over here and tell this goon to let me into the room. I'm a detective for Pete's sake."

I watch Stephanie sigh, then straighten her back as she goes to deal with Joe. Papi walks with her, his hand on her back.

"Detective Morelli, we discussed this early. There are to be no weapons in this building. There are too many children here. Either you leave your police issue in your vehicle or allow Marco to keep it until you leave. Otherwise, you will not be allowed entrance."

"Fuck you, Manoso. I have the right to carry, and I will carry and enter this building. You cannot keep me out."

At that moment, I watch as JJ and Matt, the FBI agents, walk over to the group. "Detective Morelli, you are making a scene. If you'd like, I'll hold your piece for you. Don't cause a ruckus. It isn't fair to Rachel or Ron's family, or to Julie," Jennifer said.

I see that Joe figure out that he won't win and he hands his gun off to Jennifer. "Your clutch piece as well," Papi says.

Once both of Joe's guns are out of sight, Joe enters the room with my parents first. I go back to my friends, ignoring the adults for the time being. A short time later, a priest comes in. I recognize him from the church; it's Father Maniscalco. He says prayers for everyone from Joselyn's and RJ's room, asking that I sit up front. I don't like to look at the dead, and I feel uncomfortable. Papi sits in the chair and lets me sit on his lap. Stephanie sits next to him, and she seems just as awkward as I am. After the prayers are said, everyone starts making their way to say goodbye.

"Papi, what time is it?"

"1930."

I look at him confused before he replies, "7:30, Princesa."

"Okay. Where are we going for dinner?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Can we go to that place Abuela always takes us to, you know the one that her friend owns?"

"Of course. We'll go to Casa Cubano if that's what you want."

As we are about to leave, Aunt Rita corners us.

"Okay, Ranger, you had your fun. Now give my niece to me. Rachel and Ron wanted her to live with me, and I'm taking her home."

Uncle Javier materialized from I don't know where and he spoke to Aunt Rita. "Rita, I told you earlier this week that Ron's death voided Julie's adoption. With both Joselyn and RJ also gone, Julie is not your ward. She is Carlos' daughter, and as her father, he has custody of her. If you continue to harass them, I will file charges against you."

"It isn't over, Ranger. I will have Julie in my custody before long." She replied as she stormed out of the funeral parlor.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to JE.**

 **Warning: Adult Situations**

 **Chapter 30: Tuesday, August 23** **rd** **, 2100-230**

 **Somewhere in Miami**

The shit is about the hit the fan, and I am not happy about being here. The Viper is not known for leniency, and when someone fucks up an order, it isn't pretty. Jimmy fucked up twice. First, by letting Julie Martine live and then by not making sure that Thomas Goodwin was dead. I know Viper is going to make me finish the job. While I don't mind cleaning up after the Goodwin mess, I do not want to touch Julie Martine with a ten-foot pole. She is Manoso's daughter. As much as Viper scares the shit out of me, Manoso is scarier. I mean, the proof is in the rumor that Ranger killed Abruzzi. That man, Abruzzi, was a crazy mother fucker who only messed with the Plum whore, Ranger's little piece of ass and he killed for her. I can only imagine what he'd do when he finds out who used his daughter. We hear the car pull up, knowing it's only a matter of minutes now before Viper is upon us with her wrath.

"What kind of two-bit operation are you running here, Cobra. You know there were to be no witnesses left at either the Martine house of the Goodwin house. I must come down here from Trenton because you couldn't kill two kids. What the fuck is your problem? Going soft on me? You never had a problem being hard before."

"Listen, Viper; it wasn't wise to kill Julie Martine. Leaving her alive will keep us breathing. Ranger won't kill us. Besides, she can't ID us, and we didn't speak English. We spoke in a combination of Spanish and Arabic, so there is no way the little cunt will know what we said."

"You're such an idiot. I thought you said that Rangeman was no longer monitoring that house?"

"They weren't. My cousin installed the system for Secure Miami. He told me he disconnected the Rangeman system, but made it appear that the house was still under their monitoring."

"Well, my inside man told me that the house is still sending signals to Rangeman. Who was responsible for Goodwin?"

"Jimmy."

"I want to see Jimmy now."

I pick up my phone, calling Jimmy to my office, where I am meeting with Viper. He enters the room, then pales when he sees who is standing before him.

"Viper, how wonderful it is to see you again."

"Save your bullshit, Jimmy. Why is Tommy Goodwin alive?"

"I don't know. I cut the brat Tommy just like his sister. He should be dead! The only thing I can think of is that those jack-offs from Rangeman arrived too quickly. I have no idea how they even knew we were there. We completely hacked their system."

"I guess they discovered your hack. But it doesn't matter how Rangeman knew we were there. What matters is that you left two victims alive, two witnesses. You need to finish the job, and I want both Julie Martine and Tommy Goodwin dead by Monday. I don't care if you must take out innocents to make it happen. If you manage to kill Stephanie Plum while you're at it, expect a nice bonus in the amount of half of a million. Do not make me have to spend any more time down in this cesspool called Miami. How you can live with all this humidity is beyond me."

"Yes, Viper, consider it taken care of, I won't let you down."

"You better not, Jimmy. Now, who is going to drive me to the airport so I can get back to Jersey?"

I volunteer to drive Viper. I know Viper is upset, but I might be able to relax her enough to take some heat off Jimmy as much as Jimmy fucked up, he's a good man and doesn't deserve to swim with the fishes. I know that is what Viper has planned for him, but I won't allow that to happen.

As I take Viper to the airport, I ask questions about our next course of action. "Do we know what the police know?"

"No. The bugs planted at MDPD are not functional. My man tried to plant new ones, but they aren't working either, which I know is Manoso's work. He has his men sweeping several times a day for bugs. However, it does seem they somehow linked the Goodwins to Trenton. It is imperative that someone eliminates Stephanie Plum. She is causing more problems. The SIC is not thinking straight and is liable to fuck up this operation even more if she isn't dealt with soon. In a perfect world, she's dead, but her going back to Trenton would work as well. However, don't do anything at the funeral. Wait at least two days. Then, I want you to hit a few more houses: Straight B & E, no injuries. I want to confuse the feds. I want them to get off our tail. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Viper, I understand. I'll carry out your order. You have my word."

"If I need to come back down here with reinforcements, you better have your affairs in order. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," I answer Viper.

"Thanks for the ride. Remember, get a new burner before calling me. My new number is here." With that, Viper left my car and entered the private plane to return to Trenton. I head to the underbelly of Miami, to the dens of the gangs, getting them onboard for some breaking and entry. I can pay them well for their skills. It will be worth it to get the heat off. As for Plum, she has such a penchant for car bombs; I think one planted in Miami will be the perfect end. If we plan it right, we can get rid of her and the brat in one swoop. Maybe we can even work it out so that Ranger is with them. I wonder if Viper would give me a bonus if I take out Manoso. Hell, I know Viper might not, but I'm sure Shark will, as Ranger has been a thorn in his side for far too long now. Now, who should I get to build the bomb?


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to JE and the creators of Criminal Minds.**

 **Warning: Adult Situations**

 **Chapter 31: Wednesday, August 24** **th** **1500-1700**

 **Hospital**

 **Ranger's POV**

Today was one of the worst days of my life. I had to console my daughter, my Princesa, as she said goodbye to her mother, father, brother, and sister. She broke down yesterday at the wake, but it was worse for her today. The finality of seeing their coffins lowered into the ground struck Julie hard. She collapsed, and I had to carry her back to the car. Stephanie wasn't holding up much better. She also hated funerals. Between her and Julie, I didn't know who to comfort first. Lester picked up on my dilemma and took care of Stephanie for me, giving her his shoulder to cry on, helping her cope even though I wanted to be that man. However, my daughter was my priority.

Once we were ensconced in the SUV, Julie finally relaxed a little. Rita was a bitch to Julie, once again blaming her for the events of that night. However, I was proud of my little girl when she told Rita that she removed those awful teddy bears, that Joselyn and RJ hated them, and she made sure that they had the plush dolls that they loved and wanted, the ones that Julie had given them. I know that Rita will try to get custody of Julie so that she will have access to my money, but she won't be successful. Javier is unbeatable for his clients, but for me, his brother and niece, there is no way that she will find someone who can beat him. "Papi, can we go see Thomas."

"Of course, Julie, if that's what you want," I tell her. In the last few days, Julie and Thomas have formed a strong bond. I know that she feels bad for him that he has no one. She has her Manoso family and me. Thomas is utterly alone in the world. I've been considering asking Stephanie if we could foster him, at least until something more permanent comes along. But I had a feeling that if Thomas made it into my home, he'd never leave. As much as I didn't think I wanted a family, I keep picturing Julie and Thomas sitting on the floor in front of a Christmas tree with a baby in Stephanie's arms. I want that scene. I want a family. I want that family with Stephanie.

We arrived at the hospital shortly after 1530. Julie went straight to Thomas' room, reading him Thomas the Train, which is his favorite character. He had a similar stuffed train as RJ had. He's physically much better, but the doctors are trying to keep him in the hospital as long as possible because they don't want him in a state-run home. They are afraid the other kids will hurt him.

As Stephanie and I watch the kids interact through the glass, I decide now is the time to discuss my thoughts on Thomas with Stephanie.

"Babe, it seems that Thomas and Julie have a strong bond, a strong connection. They both are much happier and centered around each other. I was considering asking Children's Services to allow Thomas to come back with us, to our home, instead of going to a state-run facility. What do you think?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea, Carlos, but what about long-term. Do you think it might hurt him when he has to leave you?" Steph replies.

"I figured we cross that bridge when we get there."

"Carlos, you can't take a five-year-old boy in your house, let him get comfortable and feeling safe only to kick him out later. He already lost one family."

"I'd be willing to adopt him. I have Julie, and if they get along, why not keep Thomas? I have enough money that I can support them. I have a house here and the means to build one or buy one wherever we decide to live, the only thing that is missing is the woman I want to share my life with, the woman who I want to be Julie's mother."

"And who's that, Ranger?" Steph asks. I can't believe she doesn't know the answer.

"You, Babe."

"Carlos, I don't know. I mean, we are not even dating. I'm not sure if I'm ready to be a mom to Julie, let alone Thomas. I'm still not sure if I want children. Please, Carlos, don't make me decide." Steph replies with panic in her voice.

"Babe, I know I've sent you a lot of mixed messages in the past, but I love you. All of you, without qualifiers. I've loved you for a long time. I know that everything I have told you didn't back up my feelings, but I wasn't ready to commit to you. I was too afraid that you and me, linked together, would cause you to be hurt or killed. I couldn't live with myself if you were killed or seriously injured because of me. But, after what happened to Rachel and her family, I realized that you could be taken away from me tomorrow, by no fault of yours or mine. I don't want to wake up one day and discover that I wasted away my life. I don't want to live with regrets. I know how I feel and what I want. I know I'm throwing a lot at you in a short period. You don't need to decide tonight. At least now, if something were to happen to you or me tomorrow, I know that I told you the truth about how I feel. No regrets, Babe."

There, I said it. I told my Babe how I feel. The ball is in her court. I watch her eyes as she tries to formulate a response.

"Carlos, I love you, but there as too many things happening right now. I can't make any decisions about my future yet. I promise I will think about what you said, but I do know that for us to have a chance at all, you need to try a little harder. Joe never took me out on a date that wasn't part of his job or family-related. I never got flowers, chocolates, or gifts for no reason. I want those things. I want to feel loved all the time, even on those nights when I don't want to make love to you. I want to feel appreciated. I want to be wanted."

"Stephanie, we'll take it as fast or as slow as you'd like. We'll go out on a date, just you and me, once everything with this case is settled. Dinner and dancing. Please, Babe."

"Okay. It's a date." Steph replies with a smile on her face.

"Now, about Thomas. I have a lot of concerns about his safety. No one can keep him as safe as I can once he's out of the hospital. I want to be the one to protect him; I need to protect him. Can you help me convince the Case Manager to release him to me, to our custody?"

I need to be the one protecting that innocent boy. I hope Stephanie agrees to it, but if she doesn't, I'll find another way to ensure his safety.

"I think you're right, Carlos. You can ask. But you need to make sure that Thomas understands that your home isn't permanent. I'd hate to see him become attached. But before you start the ball rolling, you need to check with Julie. She is your biological daughter and your priority. She should have the final say."

"Yes, you're right, Steph. Thank you." I tell her before I kiss her chastely on the lips.

"Thank you for what?"

"Supporting me in every way, shape, and form."

I glance into Thomas' room and see that he is asleep. Julie slowly gets up and kisses him on the forehead, placing his Thomas the Train next to him and tucking him in before leaving the room.

"Papi, I'm ready to go home, now. Thank you for coming here. Can we visit with Thomas again tomorrow?" Julie says as she comes to join Stephanie and me.

"Sure. That's not a problem. Now what?"

"We go get ice cream."

"Oh, Julie, that's a great idea. Ice cream, now, Carlos," Steph adds.

"How can I deny my two girls. Let's go get ice cream, even though that stuff will kill you."

Both Stephanie and Julie giggle and I hold back the smile. I love seeing my girls happy. We head out of the pediatric floor and then out of the hospital. As we are getting ready to approach the vehicle, Stephane grabs my arm and pulls me back.

"Ranger don't go near the car. My spidey sense is humming like crazy."

As if on cue, the car explodes. I'm glad we weren't driving the Lamborghini or Ferrari. My phone rings a moment later. I inform the control room of Miami that we're okay and that they need to bring me another car. Julie is scared, holding on tightly to Stephanie, and as usual, my Babe is taking it in stride.

"It wasn't my fault," Steph tells me.

"It never is your fault," I reply.

Miami-Dade PD and Fire Department arrived quickly, with Agents Rossi, Prentiss, and Alvez coming a few minutes later.

"We read articles about your reputation for destroying cars. It seems even in Miami you can't escape your fate." Alvez says, jokingly, shaking his head.

"But it wasn't my fault, especially not this time." Steph whines.

"What happened?" Rossi asks.

"We finished visiting with Thomas when we decided to leave to get ice cream. Julie was feeling a little down after the funeral. As we walked out the door, Stephanie stopped me, telling me not to go any further because her spidey sense was going crazy. A moment later, the car exploded. I'm not sure what the trigger was, though." I respond.

We watch as the local Fire Chief approaches, to discuss what they have determined so far. As the Chief is approaching, I see Morelli get out of a car. It seems he caught a ride with JJ and Simmons.

"Cupcake, I don't know why you still refuse to come back to Trenton with me. Even in Miami you still manage to blow up your car. You are a hazard to yourself. It's time you finally marry me and start popping out babies."

"Morelli, stop. I won't have you yelling at Stephanie in the middle of the street. Enough is enough." I tell him, standing between him and Stephanie."

"Detective, from what we have gathered, this bomb had nothing to do with Stephanie." Agent Prentiss said.

"Oh, great! The fucking BAU is under the Rangeman spell. Why is it that only TPD can see you for what you are, a bunch of mercenaries, criminal thugs." Morelli continues his rant.

Alvez now steps forward along with Simmons. I can tell that Morelli has no clue what he's in for right now. "Detective Morelli, Lt. Col. Manoso is a highly decorated Army Ranger. If it weren't for that man, I wouldn't be standing here right now, along with the rest of my team. You are a Navy washout, never getting anywhere, being forced to leave because of all the days you spent drunk or in the brig for fighting. If you don't think I know your history, think again, so, before you call Lt. Col. Manoso or any of his men thugs, you need to learn your facts. Are you jealous that your Commander refused to support your application to the SEALS, sealing your fate that you would never get accepted? Get over it and move on with your life. Watch how you speak to Stephanie. She deserves her _fiancé_ to treat her and speak to her with respect, especially from a man who thinks she wants to marry him."

"Please, Stephanie needs to know her place. Her place is to be at home, keeping my house clean and taking care of our kids."

By this point, Stephanie has had enough. She steps around me, hands on her hips, fire in her eyes, and sexy as hell. She steps before Morelli, and says is a deadly soft voice I didn't know she had, "Joseph Anthony Morelli, you will leave Miami today, and go back to Trenton. I will have Tank meet you at my apartment so you can pick up whatever you left behind. You will give him back the key to my apartment." Stephanie pauses, pulling out her keys from inside her purse, "I am taking off your house key and giving it back to you. We are over, finished, done. I will NEVER get back together with you. You are a jerk, and I should have broken both your legs when I had the chance. I should never have helped you clear your name. You don't deserve me." Stephanie finishes as she throws Morelli's key at him.

Stephanie turns to walk away, and Morelli grabs her arm, pulling her roughly towards him, "If I'm going back to Trenton, so are you. I won't allow you to be HIS whore. The only reason you are here is that I allowed you to come. Now, you are returning with me."

"Joe, let go of me, you're hurting me," Steph replies, with a hint of fear in her voice. I'm trying to control my temper because right now I want to do nothing more than punch Morelli in the face. However, with MDPD, MFD, and the FBI here, I must keep my control and stay cool.

"Detective Morelli let go of Ms. Plum right now. If you don't let go of her arm within five seconds, I will have you arrested. Ms. Plum, if you choose to press charges, we will support you." Agent Prentiss says firmly.

"Please, you're only a skirt. I bet you slept and fucked your way to that comfortable position."

I see Agent Prentiss tense and watch as Rossi deftly steps into place. "Listen here, paisan, you will release Stephanie, and you will apologize to both Stephanie and Agent Prentiss. Both women are more admirable and competent that you will ever be. I will be calling your Chief of Police, Senator Juniak, and the Mayor of Trenton, demanding your removal from TPD. Trust me when I tell you, I have friends in high places. If you don't comply, your career in law enforcement is permanently over."

Morelli realizes that he fucked up, and releases Stephanie. She stumbles back, and I wrap my arms protectively around her. I feel her lean into me, taking strength and comfort from my arms. I whisper in Spanish, _"My darling; you're safe, I've got you in my arms. No one will hurt you now."_

"Agent Prentiss, I'm sorry. I didn't mean any disrespect." Morelli says to Emily. His words lack any sincerity, which doesn't surprise me. He turns towards Stephanie, "Steph, you know that you belong to me. You know once I return to Trenton without you, your mother will be on the phone ordering you back home. Why don't you save us the hassle and come home with me now?"

I shoot Morelli a look that has him taking two steps backward as a wrap my arms more tightly around Stephanie's shaking body. The adrenaline crash always hits Stephanie hard. Before I can say anything, Morelli's phone rings. As he picks up, Steph's phone rings. Morelli walks away from us as he takes his call. Stephanie glances at her phone before answering the call.

"Hello?" Steph answers.

"I know it's you." "Not for another week and a half; why?" "So? What does that have to do with me?"

"I'm not his fiancé, Mom." "No, I'm staying in Miami until September 4th. Julie needs me." "Goodbye, Mom." Steph finishes before hanging up.

"Stephanie, you need to come home with me. Grandma Bella died this morning. I need you to come home to help my mother with the funeral arrangements. It's only proper for a good daughter-in-law-to-be to help out in times like these." Morelli said, laying it on thick.

"As I told my darling Mother, I am not returning to Trenton before September 4th. If you need to go back, go. I'll see you then." Stephane replies, then looks at me, "Carlos, can we please go get that ice cream now then go home? I'm exhausted, and I'm sure Julie is as well."

I glance at my daughter, who is sitting next to Lester on a bench and realize that Stephanie is correct. I ask the Fire Chief if he needs anything else from me and he says no. I thank him, and his men for the quick response and I lift a still trembling Stephanie, carrying her to the Cayenne that my men brought for me. Lester helps Julie into the SUV before closing the door. Lester and I look at each other and I nod my head towards Agent Prentiss. Lester will head back with them and fill me in on any new business tonight. As we pull away, I watch a depressed and sad Morelli stare at my car. I know we haven't heard the last from him, but at least he'll be out from under our feet for a few days.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to JE and the creators of Criminal Minds.**

 **Warning: Adult Situations**

 **Chapter 32: Wednesday, August 24** **th** **, 1600-1800**

 **MDPD/Hospital**

 **Joe's POV**

I can't believe that these guys are considered the best of the best. They spent most of the day staring at paperwork, going over ideas, but not coming up with anything definitive, they don't even know who is behind the attacks yet. The Behavioral Analysis Unit, The BAU, the chief had wanted to call them in during the deli case, but we talked him out of it. I'm glad we did, considering that we solved the case without their assistance.

They seem to idolize that thug Manoso, especially the spic Luke Alvez. Garcia is a train wreck, I mean, she dresses like she's color blind or something. Not to mention, she thinks the world revolves around that gang banger Hector. JJ is hot, along with Prentiss. I could see myself in bed playing hide the salami with them. They are both probably wild cats. I think that Emily is the more adventurous of the two. Rossi seems like he would be a cool guy. I could probably get him on my side soon enough. After all, we are _paisans_.

Fortunately, Manoso and his men aren't here today, except for Hector. The rest of them are at the funeral for his ex-wife and her family. Why he needs that many bodyguards are disturbing. I wish I could talk some sense into Cupcake. She doesn't understand how dangerous her life will be if she stays with him. Not to mention, he'll only need her now until Julie gets settled. I can't see him keeping his daughter. I'm sure he'll shove her off to some family member to raise while he continues to send her his money.

Now, Rita, I think she's Ron's sister, seems to want that brat, Julie. Maybe I should contact her. With the information I have on Manoso, especially the hidden evidence from Abruzzi, I should be able to help Rita gain custody of the brat. I think I will contact her later tonight in the hotel room. I need to be careful when I'm around the BAU.

I need to figure out how to get Stephanie to come back to Trenton with me. I got so much shit from everyone when they found out that she came down to Miami with Ranger. My mother kept telling me to let Stephanie go, that if she could leave my house to go off with another man, then she can't possibly love me. Mrs. Plum was hysterical, worried about what the neighbors think now that her daughter is shacking up with that thug and spic in Miami instead of staying with me, her fiancé. The guys on the force are telling me that it's only a matter of time before I lose Cupcake to Manoso. Carl went as far to say that I'll have to hand in my man card if Stephanie doesn't return with me, because if I were that good in bed like I claim, then she'd never want to leave it. Bastards, all of them. I'm brought out of my musings by JJ.

"Detective Morelli, we found some information that we need to act on immediately. We can use your input." JJ addresses me.

I give her my panty-melting smile, before replying, "sure thing, Agent."

I stand and walk behind her, watching her ass sway as she walks. She has a great ass; I could tap that ass.

"Okay, now that we're all here, we are going to go over the intel we received. Hector, ¿puedo contar contigo para compartir esta información con tu jefe?" Prentiss asks the gang banger. (Can I count on you to share the intel with your boss?)

"Si, Senora," Hector replies as he sits next to Alvez.

"It has come to our attention that there have been several men sharing a home in a low-income area of Miami. While this in and of itself isn't a cause for concern or unusual, several people have been seen entering and exiting the home, and twice, a witness observed money changing hands. The items that the buyer walked away with were larger than bags full of drugs, which is what is the norm in this neighborhood. From the surveillance photos, we were able to obtain, we have identified two of the men as Julie's attackers. We were able to get into the traffic cameras in the area and have determined that the house is currently empty. Based on the pattern we observed from looking at the feed, we know that the home will be fully occupied tomorrow night. We are going in then, hopefully, to take down the entire team. MDPD SWAT will be the lead team, with Rangeman and us backing them up. Manoso is scheduled to arrive tomorrow morning at 0800 so we will plan the operation at that time.  
Héctor, estaré disponible por el resto de la noche si tu jefe necesita contactarme. Él tiene mis números de teléfono." Prentiss finishes her briefing. (Hector, I will be available for the rest of the evening if your boss needs to contact me. He has my phone numbers.)

It pisses me off that Manoso is going to be involved in the takedown. Why? He's not the police. However, if I want to stay in the loop, I need to keep my mouth shut.

Suddenly, Hector's phone goes off, and he rips it off his waist. He reads the message before exclaiming, "¡Mierda! Coche bomba acaba de volar el coche de Ranger. Él, junto con mi Angelita y Julie están bien. Sucedió fuera del hospital." (Shit! A car bomb just blew up Ranger's car. Ranger, with Angelita and Julie, are fine. It happened at the hospital.)

"Rossi, Alvez, you're with me. Let's go find out what happened. JJ, Simmons, work with Garcia to see if you can find anything from the cameras at the location. Whether or not you find something come down to the scene in about fifteen minutes."

"Agente Prentiss, ¿puedo air con usted?" (Agent Prentiss, can I come with you?)

"Sí."

With that, Agents Prentiss, Rossi, Alvez and Hector all left for the scene. Meanwhile, I'm getting angrier and angrier. Even away from Trenton Stephanie is a disaster magnet. She hasn't been in Miami a week and already blew up one of Manoso's cars. I wonder if it was the Ferrari or Lamborghini. That would be priceless, having Manoso lose a car worth that much money.

I decide to play good cop and help JJ and Matt look at the footage from the traffic cameras. Lewis is busy talking to some of Goodwin's and Ron's coworkers on the telephone. We see someone approach Manoso's car, which unfortunately is one of his fleet SUVs, and place a device under the engine. We try to track them leaving the scene, but they seem to know where the cameras are because they quickly move out of the site of the cameras. They only appear on film because he parked the SUV in the direct line of site of one of the cameras. The guy kept his face hidden, so other than body type; we have no information to go on to try to identify the unsub.

When JJ and Matt get ready to leave, I decide to make my case.

"Do you think I can get a ride with you to the scene? I've known Stephanie most of my life, and I'd like to make sure that she's okay."

"Sure, no problem," Simmons replies after glancing at JJ. I grab my battered file bag and head out with the agents.

On the ride over to the hospital, which takes about fifteen minutes, we talk about the city of Miami in general. JJ has been to Miami to help with cases at least four times, Simmons once before. They are familiar with the city but haven't had a chance to check out the nightlife. They are hoping that when this case is over, the team will have a few days off so they can enjoy some of the Miami fun.

When we arrive at the scene, I see MDPD and MFD already on scene. I watch the car smoke, as they usually are when I come to the scene of one of Stephanie's disasters. I observe the fire chief talking to Manoso. I observe how Julie is clinging to Stephanie and how she is consoling Julie as if she is her daughter. I've had enough of watching her play house with Manoso. It's time that she comes home with me. If she can act all motherly with Julie then she is ready to become a mother to OUR children.

"Cupcake, I don't know why you still refuse to come back to Trenton with me. Even in Miami you still manage to blow up your car. You are a hazard to yourself. It's time you finally marry me and start popping out babies."

"Morelli, stop. I won't have you yelling at Stephanie in the middle of the street. Enough is enough." Manoso says as he steps in front of me.

"Detective, from what we have gathered, this bomb had nothing to do with Stephanie." Agent Prentiss said.

"Oh, great! The fucking BAU is under the Rangeman spell. Why is it that only TPD can see you for what you are, a bunch of mercenaries, criminal thugs." I yell.

Alvez decides to get in my face. "Detective Morelli, Lt. Col. Manoso is a highly decorated Army Ranger. If it weren't for that man, I wouldn't be standing here right now, along with the rest of my team. You are a Navy washout, never getting anywhere, being forced to leave because of all the days you spent drunk or in the brig for fighting. If you don't think I know your history, think again, so, before you call Lt. Col. Manoso or any of his men thugs, you need to learn your facts. Are you jealous that your Commander refused to support your application to the SEALS, sealing your fate that you would never get accepted? Get over it and move on with your life. Watch how you speak to Stephanie. She deserves her _fiancé_ to treat her and speak to her with respect, especially from a man who thinks she wants to marry him."

"Please, Stephanie needs to know her place. Her place is to be at home, keeping my house clean and taking care of our kids."

Stephanie takes a step towards me, and I can't help a smile from forming on her face. I can tell that I've finally gotten through to her. Now, we can head back to my hotel where she will first service my boys, and then we'll fly back to Trenton. She stops in front of me and starts to talk, "Joseph Anthony Morelli, you will leave Miami today, and go back to Trenton. I will have Tank meet you at my apartment so you can pick up whatever you left behind. You will give him back the key to my apartment." Stephanie stops talking for a moment. I'm getting angrier as she continues. Just as I'm about to reply she continues, "I am taking off your house key and giving it back to you. We are over, finished, done. I will NEVER get back together with you. You are a jerk, and I should have broken both your legs when I had the chance. I should never have helped you clear your name. You don't deserve me." Stephanie finishes throwing my key in my face.

As she turns to walk away from me, I grab her arm. No woman walks away from a Morelli. "If I'm going back to Trenton, so are you. I won't allow you to be HIS whore. The only reason you are here is that I allowed you to come. Now, you are returning with me."

"Joe, let go of me, you're hurting me," Steph says. I glance at Manoso, and he's livid. Maybe I can provoke him to throw the first punch. Then I can have him arrested.

"Detective Morelli let go of Ms. Plum right now. If you don't let go of her arm within five seconds, I will have you arrested. Ms. Plum, if you choose to press charges, we will support you." Agent Prentiss says firmly.

"Please, you're only a skirt. I bet you slept and fucked your way to that comfortable position."

Agent Rossi steps in front of me. I know he's going to confirm my suspicions. "Listen here, _paisan_ , you will release Stephanie, and you will apologize to both Stephanie and Agent Prentiss. Both women are more admirable and competent that you will ever be. I will be calling your Chief of Police, Senator Juniak, and the Mayor of Trenton, demanding your removal from TPD. Trust me when I tell you, I have friends in high places. If you don't comply, your career in law enforcement is permanently over."

Shit. I need to regroup. I release Stephanie, and she falls into Manoso's arms. I watch as he holds her and comforts her, whispering to her in Spanish. I decide to take Rossi's advice.

"Agent Prentiss, I'm sorry. I didn't mean any disrespect." I say to Agent Prentiss. Then I turn towards Stephanie, "Steph, you know that you belong to me. You know once I return to Trenton without you, your mother will be on the phone ordering you back home. Why don't you save us the hassle and come home with me now?"

Manoso looks at me with malice and takes two steps back. I see Stephanie trembling in his arms. At that moment, my phone rings, along with Stephanie's.

I step away to answer the phone. "Mom, what's wrong?"

" _Your grandmother had a stroke. She's gone."_ She says before she starts to cry. Fuck.

"Mom, when did it happen? Are you okay?"

" _This morning. I went to Tasty Pastry to pick up a coffee cake and some cannolis. Bella didn't want to come with me, so I left her behind. When I got home, I found her on the floor of the kitchen. I called 911 immediately. Eddie and Carl came along with the EMTs. Do you know Melinda Curcio, her mother, Anita, works at the school as a secretary? Well, anyway, she was the EMT who took care of Bella. She was stable when she arrived at St. Francis but passed away about two hours ago. I need you to come home to help me plan the funeral. Stephanie doesn't need to come with you. I don't need her here unless of course, she's actually planning to marry you."_

"I will try to get her to come with me, but she is helping the teenager. I think the girl's aunt is coming tomorrow, so maybe she'll come home then. The girl can't shower on her own or dress yet with the broken arm and ribs."

" _Okay, Joseph, but don't force her. If she loves you, she'll come home with you. Remember what we discussed a few days ago?"_

"Yes, Mom, I remember. I love you." I say before hanging up.

I see that Stephanie finishes her call at the same time as I finish mine.

"Stephanie, you need to come home with me. Grandma Bella died this morning. I need you to come home to help my mother with the funeral arrangements. It's only proper for a good daughter-in-law to be to help out in times like these." I say.

"As I told my darling Mother, I am not returning to Trenton before September 4th. If you need to go back, go. I'll see you then." Stephane replies, before addressing Manoso, "Carlos, can we please go get that ice cream now than go home? I'm exhausted, and I'm sure Julie is as well."

I watch as Manoso assesses his daughter and then completes his business with the fire chief. Within minutes, they are piling into his Cayenne and driving off. I can't believe my Cupcake is choosing Manoso.

"Detective, your behavior is appalling. I will be contacting your chief and asking him to send down another officer to deal with the Trenton cases. I don't want you back in Miami on this case. You are unprofessional. I am sorry about your grandmother, but maybe you should take this time to reexamine your career choice and your choices in your love life. Considering Ms. Plum didn't even attempt to console you only tells me that she doesn't love you. I think you need to let her go." Agent Prentiss tells me. Then she turns to her team, "time to head back. We have a few more things to go over before we call it a night. Lester and Hector, are you coming back?"

"We'll stay here a few more minutes to make sure that everything is good. Then, we'll meet you back there. Give us about forty-five minutes. Would you like us to pick up some food?" Santos responds.

Agent Prentiss answers. "That would be wonderful. Cuban?"

"Perfect. I know just the place. Anything special or do we have free range?"

"Free-range. We trust you." Agent Prentiss replies before they drive off, leaving me behind.

I turn and decide to walk the three blocks to my hotel. I'll call the airlines for a flight once I get there. If I have time, I'll take a shower and get something for dinner. I'll work on a plan to get Stephanie back while I'm flying back to Trenton.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to JE and the creators of Criminal Minds.**

 **Warning: Adult Situations**

 **Chapter 33: August 25** **th** **, 2100-2330**

 **Liberty City section of Miami**

 **Ranger's POV**

We arrived home last night after the car bomb and ice cream and decided to take a twilight walk on the beach. It was good for the three of us to decompress. Woody and Rocco had our backs, so I didn't have to be on full alert. It felt so right, so natural, to be spending the downtime with my two girls. Once we returned to the house, Mariela took Julie to her room to get ready for bed. Stephanie and I also showered, though separately, and spend some time with Julie, sharing some of the crazy antics Stephanie found herself in while bounty hunting, including my favorite, Norville getting her with food while I stayed clean. By the time we finished reminiscing, we were all laughing so hard that we were crying. Julie was in a great mood, and I hope that she'd be able to get a few solid hours of sleep in tonight.

Once we left Julie in Mariela's care, we returned to my office, where Lester, Hector, Woody, Manny, and Bobby are waiting.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Report," I state._

 _Hector replies first in Spanish, "Boss, the BAU received some intel this evening that the men responsible for Julie's injuries will be at a building in the Liberty City section of Miami. The house is small, with only two bedrooms and one bath. From the local traffic cameras, we were able to determine that the house is unoccupied now but will be filled with the assholes tomorrow night. Agent Prentiss wants to raid the house tomorrow night. MDPD SWAT will take the lead. She asked for us to assist. She wants to brief everyone at 0800."_

" _Gracias, Hector," I reply. I quickly summarize what Hector said for the benefit of Woody and Stephanie, who doesn't speak Spanish._

This morning, we arrived at MDPD and developed our plan. Stephanie decided that she would be better off staying at police headquarters with Garcia instead of being in the field. I couldn't agree with her more.

It is now 2120, and we have arrived at our target location, south of NW 46th Street. The house is an unassuming, single-family residence that has seen better days. All the teams report that they are in position, but we see guards patrolling the outer area, walking down the surrounding street. Somehow, they were tipped off. Jesse Solages, the head of the SWAT team approaches Emily and me.

"At least six guys are patrolling the streets. If we attempt to go in now, there will be a loss of life. I know that tonight is our best opportunity to catch these guys, but our original plan isn't going to work.

I hear Stephanie say in my earpiece, "Ranger, something doesn't feel right. You need to be careful. I think this is an ambush."

"What did she say?" Emily asks me.

"She said that something doesn't feel right. I wouldn't discount her feelings. She has a strange sixth sense when it comes to things that could be dangerous. She stopped me from approaching the car yesterday because she felt something was off." I reply.

"I agree with her. Seeing all these men walking the streets screams set up. We need a new plan to infiltrate." Emily states.

I look at Solages, and I can tell that he's ready to take the lead on a new plan. He pitches his idea to us, but I don't see it working. As with most SWAT teams, they want to get in quickly. We need a plan with more finesse. I decide to lay out an alternative arrangement of action.

"I don't think your plan is horrible, but we need a little more stealth for us to get in that house without getting injured and giving up our location to the guys in there. I suggest that my men take the lead. We will disable the guards, putting them in sleeper holds or simply by cuffing them. Then, we will be able to enter the house without tipping off those individuals inside. Once we breach the perimeter, your men can come in to take out whoever might be their second line of defense."

"I agree with Manoso's plan. I think it's the safest way for us to get them out of there." Solages states.

"I'm good too," Prentiss replies.

We take ten minutes to explain the new course of action to everyone, and we get ready to storm the perimeter. My men go in and do their job. My men take down all the visible guards. We are about to enter the house when a trigger happy MDPD officer fires his weapon at someone leaving home to smoke a cigarette. Now, our position is no longer a secret so that the group in the house come running out with guns blazing. After about ten minutes, the smoke clears, and one MDPD officer is dead.

However, we did manage to capture about six men; all of them were on the perimeter. Unfortunately, those men know nothing. I go with Chief Toledo to the hospital to lend my support for the fallen officer.

"Ranger, your team did well. It wasn't your fault. I don't know why Cris fired that gun. He never fired his weapon in the field before. He always was the type of officer to take orders and never question them. I don't understand what changed tonight. All I know is that one of my officers is dead."

"Chief, the only thing that I can think of is that he was dirty and trying to warn the occupants of the house that we were heading inside. Once we took over from SWAT, he knows we would never be detected. I hope to God that I'm wrong, though."

"That thought has crossed my mind. It could have easily been Emily that is dead right now instead of Cris."

"You know Emily?"

"Yes, we met when we were kids in Italy. We aren't that close anymore, but at one time, she was one of my best friends. I would hate to see her lying in a hospital bed or a coffin because one of my men is dirty."

"Do you want me to look into your men?"

"Yes, Ranger and anyone else you feel looks suspicious. I want dirty cops off my force, not on them. By the way, I put in an official complaint to Chief Petrillo with TPD about Detective Morelli. He will not be welcomed in my department again."

"Thank you, Manny, but you didn't have to do that."

"I know, but I wanted to, your Ms. Plum is an extraordinary woman and doesn't deserve to be harassed by that sad excuse for a detective."

I can't help but be proud of my Babe. Everywhere she goes, except for the Burg, people see her for the wonderful woman I know that she is, the woman who I would be honored to spend my life loving and defending. "Once again, thank you for your trust in me, and your trust in Stephanie."

"Ranger, if it wasn't for her instincts, I may have more of my men in this hospital or at the morgue right now."

With that, we shake hands, and I take off to the pediatric wing, where Stephanie went to see Tommy. She has bonded with the boy, as did Julie. I don't see her turning him away from our home once he arrives; now, if I can get Stephanie to agree to stay with me.


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to JE and the creators of Criminal Minds.**

 **Warning: Adult Situations**

 **Chapter 34: Friday, August 26** **th** **, 1000-1300**

 **Ranger's House**

 **Alvez' POV**

This morning, the BAU is meeting at Ranger's house. House isn't an appropriate word for the building. Calling his home an estate or mansion is more appropriate. I look at his home and feel a pang of jealousy. I know that his security company is hugely successful, but I can't help shaking the feeling that our government paid for this house. The government offered me a contract for black ops but being a mercenary for hire didn't sit well with me. I prefer to chase down the bad guys and put them in jail, which is what I did as part of the Fugitive Apprehension Team and now the BAU. But to each his own. If it weren't for men like Ranger, our world would be a much more dangerous place.

We decided to move our base of operations from Miami-Dade PD to Ranger's home after a raid went wrong yesterday. We received good intel that two persons of interest in the bombing of Ranger's car were holed up in a small building on the outskirts of Miami. We coordinated a sting with MDPD and Rangeman. When we arrived, we discovered that it was a set-up. About fifteen men were waiting with more ammunition then us. Once we noticed the men, Ranger immediately moved his men to the front line and within minutes had a coordinated plan of attack ready. His men moved with stealth precision, and we managed to capture six men, but the rest managed to flee. The men we caught are nothing more than pawns, gang bangers hired for the job, which is why the rest of the crew sacrificed them to us. In the meantime, because a cop of MDPD didn't listen to Ranger's instructions, they are lying in the county morgue. When Garcia searched Officer Cristian Juez, we found a lot of money in his accounts that they did not earn while working for the police department or through any other legal channels. We then concluded that he was collateral damage.

Emily spoke with Chief Toledo and explained our suspicions to him about some of his men. He was hesitant to agree with us, but in the long run, saw that we were right. As far as his men are concerned, we are off the case, on our way back to DC with no other leads panning out. Instead, our headquarters are now at Ranger's sprawling estate.

A formidable Hispanic woman opens the door for us when we arrive. "Buenos dias. Welcome to Mr. Manoso's home. My name is Maggie. I'm his housekeeper here and at Rangeman Miami. Please let me know if you have any special food or drink requests and I will make sure they are here for you. Don't be shy; before you say no, let me tell you that Mr. Manoso pays me very well to keep his business and home stocked. It is no problem for me. Please, come in, and I will show you the house, and then the command center."

"Buenos dias, Senora. My name is Luke Alvez. Here is SSA Emily Prentiss, our unit chief, SSA David Rossi, Dr. Spencer Reid, SSA Jennifer Jareau, SSA Matt Simmons, SSA Tara Lewis, and Penelope Garcia."

"Pleasure to meet you all. Now please, follow me." Maggie says as she leads us through his home. I see the view out of his back windows, and I am in awe. He sure knows how to pick the house.

"There's a bathroom here behind the stairs, another one off the kitchen, and a third one located in the gym. Over here are the living and dining areas. If you follow me outside through the kitchen, I'll take you to the guest house." She shows us where the dining room and the living room is. When we enter, Ranger and Stephanie are in a reasonably passionate embrace and kiss. Maggie walks over to Ranger and hits him upside the head.

"Puede que no sea tu tía de sangre, pero no creas que no llamaré a tu abuela para decirle que no estás tratando a tu mujer con respeto. Hasta que le pongas un anillo en el dedo, mantén las manos fuera." She says to Ranger. I have to hold in my snicker, as does Emily. The rest of the team is looking at us, but we won't share what we heard. (I may not be your Aunt by blood, but don't think I won't call your Grandmother to tell her that you're not treating your woman with respect. Until you put a ring on her finger, keep your hands off.)

"What are you going to tell Abuela, Tia Maggie?" A young Hispanic woman asks. She is beautiful, with long dark brown hair and brown eyes that are the color of caramel. Her skin is the same mocha color as Ranger. She must be one of his sisters.

"Mariela, I'd like to introduce you to the members of the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI." Ranger states before introducing each of us. "This is my baby sister, Mariela. Mariela is here to stay with Julie while Stephanie and I are working on the case."

I glance over at Spencer, and I see that he is smitten with Mariela. I see her look at him appraisingly.

"I am fascinated by the work you do. My brother told me a little bit about how you solve crimes. I'm going to school with a double major in Criminal Justice and Psychology. Agent Rossi, I read a few of your books. They are riveting. I would love to talk to you about what you do. I would enjoy working on a team like yours." Mariela said without taking her eyes off Reid.

"Mariela, they will be here for dinner. You can talk to them then. Until that time, we have a lot of work to do. Is everything okay with Julie?"

"Julie's sleeping. She's still a little shaken up by the other day. She also misses Tommy. When are the doctors releasing him?"

"Monday, hermanita."

"And?"

Ranger looks to Steph, and she nods her head. "Javi is working on having Stephanie, and I named as his temporary guardians. I don't want him going to a state facility."

"Did you tell Julie?"

"I told her Javi was investigating the possibility. I don't want to get her hopes up."

"Is it going to be permanent?"

"I don't know. Now, Mariela, we can discuss Tommy's future more at length later tonight. But right now, we need to get to work."

"Okay, Carlos. I'll let you get to work. I'm going outside for a swim. I have the monitor with me in case Julie wakes up before I finish my swim."

"Ocean or pool?"

"Pool. I know better than to go into the ocean without someone with me."

With that, Mariela leaves the room. "I'm sorry about that interruption. My sister loves trying to find out anything that she can report back to my other sisters and my mother. She's on a mission to learn every secret I have during her stay here."

Emily responds, "that's fine. It gave us a moment to stop gawking at your home. It's a beautiful house you have here, Ranger."

"Thank you. I don't spend much time here. Up until the incident, Trenton was my base of operations. I only used the house when Julie would visit with me, so she didn't have to be around my men at my office. I have a penthouse apartment there, which is where I normally stay." Ranger said.

"We are heading outside to what is normally our guest house, but for now, it's our command center. In the guest house, we have a fully operational kitchen, two full bathrooms, one-bedroom, and a large common room, that currently has several laptops, whiteboards, and a couple of conference tables set up. They are hooked into my secure network, being routed and backed-up in Trenton. Hector has every encryption and security feature on our network that is available, and some that I don't think anyone else knows about, so whatever information we access is secured. Garcia, if you go in there, Hector will help get your equipment connected." By now, we are standing outside the guest house.

Garcia looks a little shell-shocked at Ranger addressing her directly and quickly moves into the house. I see that someone moved his couches to the edge of the room. Our work stations consist of a few card tables with tablets at the ready, legal pads, pens, pencils, highlighters, and any other office supply we might need. There is a portable whiteboard along the wall of the common room. On what I can only presume is a small dining or kitchen table are a spread of fresh fruit, cheeses, cake, cookies, drinks, and other snacks. I could get used to working here.

Maggie joins us a moment later, addressing us. "Ladies, I have some products here, mostly upstairs for Julie and Stephanie, but if you need anything, again, please let me know, and I'll make sure to stock the bathrooms here for you. Also, there is a basket of hair ties, brushes, combs, and other products. Feel free to use whatever you need. I have extra toothbrushes available in case you need them.

A moment later, Garcia comes towards us from the other end of in the room, heading over to the table to get a cupcake and some soda. "In the words of Annie, I think I'm gonna like it here."

Stephanie starts laughing, and Garcia immediately blushes. "Oh no, did I say that out loud?" Garcia asks.

Stephanie responds, "I thought I was the only person who had no filter between my brain and my mouth."

"Babe," Ranger says, sounding amused.

We recap everything we know and get to work digging into Teresa Grizoli's history. I see a monitor sitting on a table, and I'm wondering why. I know that there are no babies here, so I'm a little confused. Suddenly, we hear a bone-chilling scream. Ranger and Stephanie immediately jump up from their seats and run out of the guest house into the main house. Ranger is pulling out his gun from some location on his body. I see Hector and Lester come rushing in from the kitchen and follow Ranger and Stephanie to the house. About ten minutes later, they all return to the guest house, with Julie in tow.

"Hey Julie, you look like a girl who can use some hot chocolate with marshmallows?" Tara states. I'm a little confused with why she's asking her that.

"OMG! That sounds so yummy right now. Stephanie, will you make me some? Agent Lewis, do you want a mug?"

Tara glances at Ranger, who nods imperceptibly, before answering. "Why thanks for offering. I'll take you up on your offer. I hope you don't mind me crashing your party, Steph."

"No. The more, the merrier. Maybe we can pair it with my best friends, Ben and Jerry."

"Babe, that stuff will kill you."

"Please, I know you'll make me run an extra mile or two tomorrow morning, so don't worry about it," Steph replies, rolling her eyes. Julie, Tara, and Stephanie head into the kitchen.

"Julie had another nightmare. She wakes up screaming from them every time she closes her eyes. I don't think she's slept more than two hours at a time since coming home. Dr. Belliveau, her therapist, says it's normal, but she's not doing anything to help her. She wasn't this bad after Scrog. Do you think Agent Lewis can help her?" Ranger asks, concerned for his daughter.

"Tara is a talented forensic psychologist. While she spends most of her time studying the minds of serial killers and other criminals, she is excellent at reading people and getting into their heads. Julie seems to trust her, which will help. Sometimes, knowing the minds of the criminals helps her to connect with the victims in a more intimate way, which will lead to them sharing their fears more openly." Rossi responds.

"I know as a parent it's hard to see your child suffering, but she will heal. Knowing that you are a few feet away from her and that you are here, supporting her fully, will help her to get better faster than someone else." JJ says.

Emily adds, "Julie killed Scrog, right?" Ranger nods his head. "In her mind, she conquered the bad guy, the one who caused her and her family pain. Julie did it to save your life, Stephanie's life, and her own. But this time, she was unable to save her family. She survived. I'm sure that there is a survivor's remorse that is making her recovery harder. You need to share the progress of the investigation with Julie. When we catch these men and finally punish them for what they did if she feels that she has played a key role in finding these men, and those behind the scenes, she will heal more quickly."

Garcia comes in from the other room with Lester and Hector on her heels. "We found something you need to see. Luscious Lester, please ask Hector to put our information on the screen."

I see that Garcia's banter amuses Lester, and he responds, "Sure thing, Picardias." (Baby doll)

In less than a minute, Hector has whatever they discovered up on the screen. We see the image of a man who appears to be talking on the phone.

"The video is from the Martine house, from a different camera than the one that caught Julie's attack. It looks like it could be from the master bedroom." Garcia continues.

"It is from the master bedroom. I'd recognize that mirror anywhere." Ranger confirmed.

"We can hear his end of the conversation. I'm going to play it for you now."

 _ **Video**_

" _Viper, we have a problem. I'm not sure how you want me to handle it."_

" _One of the kids, she's Ranger's daughter. She had a picture of them together and a newspaper article from the Trenton Times in her diary. If we kill her and Ranger discovers our involvement, we're dead."_

" _Yes, ma'am. We'll take Manoso's daughter out, as per our orders."_

 _The unsub hangs up the phone and paces in the room. The man picks it up, scrolling through the phone's contacts until the unsub places a call._

" _Shark, it's Cobra. One of the kids here is Manoso's kid. Viper wants us to kill her, but I don't think it's wise. Manoso can cause us too much trouble."_

" _Shoot to wound, not kill. If Julie bleeds out, she bleeds out. Okay. I got it. Make sure you tell Viper the change in plans. I value my life too much to get into her bad graces."_

We watch as the unsub sighs, then he lifts his ski cap while looking in the mirror. Ranger and Lester catch a glimpse of the man, both responding. "Son of a bitch."

"When I get my hands on him, I swear I will kill him." Ranger states.

"But I don't understand why he would betray Julie."

"Hector, ¿dónde están los archivos de la investigación de Stephanie sobre los empleados de Miami? ¿Ya lo había corrido él?" Ranger asks Hector. (Hector, where are the files from Stephanie's investigation into the Miami employees? Did she run him yet?")

Hector returns to the other room, then comes back in, handing Ranger a file. "Estoy imprimiendo más copias para todos los demás, jefe," Hector responds. (I'm printing more copies for everyone else, Boss.)

Bobby, their medic, enters the room. Ranger hands him the file, and he responds. "Is this the one behind what happened to Julie?"

"Yes," Ranger responds his voice deadly cold, void of all emotion except anger.

"How are we going to nail his ass?" Bobby replies.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to JE and the creators of Criminal Minds.**

 **Warning: Adult Situations**

 **Chapter 35: August 26** **th** **, 1100-1200**

 **Ranger's House**

 **Julie's POV**

Aunt Mariela and I were watching "The Princess Diaries" when I fell asleep. I am so exhausted, having not slept more than two hours at a time, but every time I close my eyes, I feel those hands on me, pinching me and squeezing me; chasing sleep away. I feel them inside me; the pain is intense. Then I see them shoot me. That's when I wake up, screaming like a banshee. I'm still crying when I feel his arms around me, Papi's here. I immediately begin to relax, to calm down. Stephanie grabs my hands, running circles on the back of my hand, doing her magic to calm me down. Once my heart rate returns to normal, Papi asks if I want to come downstairs with them. I nod in agreement. I glance at the door for the first time, seeing Uncle Lester and Uncle Hector in the doorway, both with guns drawn.

The guys go down the stairs first, with Stephanie and I ambling together. "Do the nightmares ever go away? Will there ever be a time when I don't feel them touching me and hurting me?"

"Oh Julie, they will go away, in time. I sometimes still wake up from nightmares about my night, but it's not as intense as they once were. I know that I'm dreaming and that they can't hurt me. I usually wake up panicked, sometimes crying, but mostly, I wake up. You will eventually get there. Is Dr. Belliveau helping you?"

"Not really. Since Dr. Serena hit on Papi and got rejected, she's hasn't been as attentive during our visits and I don't think she's listening to me. I guess she doesn't care about me." I say.

"Jules, did you tell your father about her change?"

"No. I don't want Papi to ship Dr. Serena off to a third world country."

"I think you need to tell him so he can find someone better to work with you, someone who will help you heal. Let me tell you, Julie, it is hard to heal from rape, but it is harder without having someone to talk to who can help you through the pain. I'm mean the mental pain, not physical pain. The physical is easy to recover from, but not mental anguish."

"Who helped you, Steph?" I ask.

"No one. Until this week, I never acknowledged what happened to me. I've spent most of my life living in Denial Land. I push the nightmares away. Since becoming a bounty hunter, new nightmares have replaced my old ones, but sometimes, they are back."

We enter what I like to call the 'Command Center," and I see several pairs of eyes scrutinize me. I feel embarrassed.

"Hey Julie, you look like a girl who can use some hot chocolate with marshmallows," Tara says.

Wow! I can't believe that the FBI Agent wants hot chocolate. I love hot chocolate, and I especially like it with marshmallows. Thank God Stephanie is here or Papi wouldn't have hot chocolate OR marshmallows here. "OMG! That sounds so yummy right now. Stephanie, will you make me some? Agent Lewis, do you want a mug?"

"Why thanks for offering. I'll take you up on your offer. I hope you don't mind me crashing your party, Steph."

Steph replies, "No. The more, the merrier. Maybe we can pair it with my best friends, Ben and Jerry."

"Babe, that stuff will kill you."

"Please, I know you'll make me run an extra mile or two tomorrow morning, so don't worry about it," Steph replies, rolling her eyes.

When we enter the kitchen, I get out three mugs. Stephanie gets the milk out, getting ready to heat the milk in the microwave. Tara sees what she's doing and look appalled. "Steph, where are the pots. You have to heat the milk on the stove for it to be best."

Stephanie shrugs her shoulders and fetches a pot for Tara. Tara takes the milk, pouring into the pan before she places on the stove over a medium-high flame. Tara has a wooden spoon, stirring the liquid, so it doesn't burn on the bottom of the pot. While she's heating the milk, Stephanie places generous tablespoons of cocoa mix in each of our mugs. As the liquid starts to boil, Tara pours it over the cocoa in each of our cups. We claim them and stir, before adding the marshmallows and whipped cream. Yummy.

"Julie, how often have the nightmares plagued you?" Tara asks.

"Every time I close my eyes since my release from the hospital. Dr. Serna told me it was normal, but I'm exhausted. I don't think I've slept more than an hour or two at a time since I left the hospital."

"Do you want to share your nightmare with me?"

I think about what she is asking me. She wants me to reveal my fears to her. I like Tara, but she isn't Dr. Serena or Stephanie. Those are two women I trust and whom I want to confide in with my deepest, darkest fears. However, there is something about Agent Lewis that allows me to feel at ease around her. As if sensing my dilemma, she says, "Julie, I'm a psychologist. I can help you if you allow me into your thoughts. I won't push you, but I would like to see you get some sleep. If you don't sleep, the nightmares will only be worse, and I don't want to see a doctor prescribing you any sleep aids."

"The nightmare starts the same. I'm halfway out of the window in my room when a pair of hands grab my legs and pull me back into my room. I see one of the other men enter, with blood on his glove-covered hands. I guess that blood was Joselyn's and RJ's. I see myself trying to fight them off, to get free of them, but I lose. Next, the scene fades to when the men start to touch my body, start to violate me. When I see those images, I feel their hands on my body, as if it is happening in the present. Then, I see Papi walking into my room, and the man inside me shoots him like Scrog shot Papi. That's when I wake up screaming."

I glance at Steph and see tears in her eyes. I also see her pale, as I'm sure she is picturing Papi lying on the floor of her apartment in a puddle of his blood. For a few minutes, I think we both thought that he was dead. I see sympathy, empathy, and understanding in Tara's eyes. It makes me feel calmer, more centered. Finally, I find my voice.

"Tara, how do I make the nightmares stop? How to do I stay asleep. I'm tired, exhausted really. I don't want to stay awake any longer."

"Julie, you are going to need several therapy sessions before you start to feel emotionally secure. What I suggest that you do is to try to think only happy thoughts that have nothing to do with your family right before you go to sleep. Try to fill your head with positive images and thoughts. It may help to keep the nightmares at bay if the events of that night are not at the forefront of your sub-conscience mind. I have a couple of friends in the Miami area. Let me make a few phone calls and perhaps I can find you a better doctor than Dr. Serena. Do you prefer a female or a male?" Tara asks me.

I consider my choice carefully. While having a male will most likely eliminate any need for him to be flirting with and distracted by Papi, a male would be distracted by Stephanie and Aunt Mari. Besides, I'm not sure I can talk about my rape with a man.

"I think I will be more comfortable talking to a woman, but you need to make sure that she knows that my father is off-limits and she is not to flirt with him."

Tara and Stephanie both start to laugh. Their laugh is infectious, and soon I find myself laughing with them. I feel the weight of the world lifted off my shoulders.

"Julie, my mentor lives not far from here. I'll call her. She's about sixty-five years old and happily married to her husband for forty-five years. She will probably take a good look at your father, but she wouldn't make a move on a man who is half her age. Besides, her husband is a very handsome man."

"She's not going to be some stuffy, narrow-minded old lady, right?" I ask.

Stephanie responds, "Women like that only live in Trenton. Miami is too happening a city for those self-absorbed, self-loathing hens to bother with; not to mention it is packed with 'filthy Hispanics and blacks' who are all 'troublemakers and thugs.' I'm sure she's a lovely woman, Jules."

"No, Julie, she is not like that at all. She is one of the experts consulted for that book about men and women named after the planets. She is also a licensed sex therapist, so she is perfectly comfortable talking about rape with you. She won't judge you and will inherently know that you are a good person."

"When can you call her?" I ask.

"Tonight. I don't have Karen's number in my phone, but I have it in my notebook back at the hotel."

"Thanks, Tara. I guess you need to get back to work with your team?"

"Yes, Hun, I do." Tara states.

At that moment, Aunt Mari comes into the kitchen of the Command Center, looking for me. I notice the monitor in her hand and I start to laugh. Stephanie sees where I'm glancing, rolls her eyes, and then chews out Aunt Mari.

"Mariela, your brother asked you to stay with Julie at all times, to be there for her to lean on when Carlos and I are not available to be with her. You weren't there. Instead, you were out having a good time in the pool. If you want to help us, you can't go off without Julie. And, if you do, you need to remember to turn on the monitor. While you were sunbathing, Julie had a nightmare. Fortunately, Carlos and I heard her through our monitor and made it upstairs before she woke up. Mariela, we need your help so we can catch those bastards."

"I'm sorry, Stephanie. I promise I'll stay with Julie from this point forward."

"Thank you, Mariela. I suggest you sneak around the other side of the house. Carlos isn't very pleased with you right now. You are not his number one, two, or three people. Hell, you might have dropped into the twenties. Be strong, Mariela."

"Thanks for the warning, Steph. Come on, querida, let's go back upstairs and finish watching 'The Princess Diaries.'"


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to JE and the creators of Criminal Minds.**

 **Warning: Adult Situations**

 **Chapter 36: Friday, August 26** **th** **, 1200-1500**

 **Ranger's Home/Command Center**

 **Lester's POV**

I can't believe that he would betray us. He has been with us at Rangeman since our offices opened. He helped us to open the Miami office, then the Boston office, and finally, Trenton. He trained Stephanie. He was always one of our best workers, one of our most trusted workers. I don't understand how or why he would find the need or reason to betray us like this. Not to mention, he loved Julie. He was one of the few men in Miami who knew about Julie before Scrog. Ranger is livid, as I am. Once we get a hold of Silvio, he will have a lot to answer for concerning his role in Julie's rape.

"Wait, you have a name for the person who is your mole?" JJ asks.

"Yes, we know who it is, and we are not happy about it," I respond.

"Babe, how far did you get in the background searches on the Miami staff?" Ranger asks.

"I finished all the men hired within the last year. I also finished those who Rangeman hired since Scrog. I started on the long-term employees this morning. So far, nothing is standing out. Everyone appears clean. There are no strange accounts open, no one living beyond their means; by buying anything new or outrageous based on their salary. Part of me is thinking that it will be a dead end." Steph replies.

"Run Silvio," Ranger responds.

"What? You got to be kidding me. There is no way that Silvio would betray you. He trained me. He knows that I'm good and I would find anything he tried to hide. You don't seriously think he had anything to do with what happened to Julie, do you?"

"Steph, he knows the weaknesses in our systems. He helped to design them. He would know how to reroute things and how to adjust them so that the alarm would go off on a delay. He could easily switch the operation of the system without the client knowing, leading them to believe that they are safe when they are not. I don't want it to be Silvio, but all evidence is pointing to him." Bobby adds.

I watch as Beautiful sighs before typing his name into our search engine. I watch as she adds different parameters, then she tweaks those parameters some more. Garcia walks over to her and tells her to do a few more things. Between Garcia and Stephanie, they find out things about Silvio that I don't even think he knows about himself. I mean, who would know the size of their head? Or that they have two extra teeth in their mouth.

Finally, I watch as Stephanie pulls up financial data on Silvio, and I see her face fall into anger, fear, sadness and hurt. Ranger sees the change in her body language as I do, and he walks away from Alvez and Rossi to comfort Stephanie.

"Babe, let's go for a walk." He tells her before leading her out on to the beach. I watch as Rocco and Tommy, Julie's guards, follow discreetly, giving them space to have a private conversation, but also making sure to cover Ranger's back.

"Is that normal, for her to become so upset?" Simmons asks.

"Beautiful tries to see only the best in people. It's one of the reasons why she has been in a relationship with Detective Morelli for so long. It is also why she accepts us Rangemen so readily. She is fiercely loyal to her friends, will defend them to the end of the Earth, but when she discovers that one of them has betrayed her or hurt her deliberately, it hurts her greatly. Steph has suffered from mental abuse by her mother, her ex-husband, and Detective Morelli to some extent her entire life. She doesn't recognize it, though, because it is her normal. Her mother is always putting her down, telling Steph that she is a disgrace, a disappointment. Mrs. Plum keeps pushing Stephanie to marry a Burg man and become a Burg Stepford wife. Morelli constantly demeans her, calling her a disaster and an embarrassment, you saw how he was at the hospital. Steph caught her ex-husband playing hide the salami with her archenemy, Joyce Barnhardt on her dining room table only months after their wedding. She has said numerous times that her marriage certificate arrived a few days after the incident.

"Silvio was one of the first Merry Men that Steph met who taught her something that she could do easily. She met a bunch of us in the field before then, and frankly, some of what we did that night scared her. Ranger first introduced her to us during a redecorating job. A landlord hired us to clear drug dealers and users out of his building. Tank threw a man out a window onto a fire escape. She sat on night watch with Tank a few nights later, and someone shot him in front of her. Ranger got shot trying to help her with a skip; she stunned another guy with his stun gun to get away when we were protecting her from a stalker. Steph has caused several of us to become injured, but we don't care. We all love her, either as a sister or best friend, some wishing for more, but she belongs to Ranger. Us hurting her or telling her something other than praise damages her psyche more than her mother or Morelli because we always support her."

I watch as the BAU nods their heads in understanding. Finally, Agent Lewis speaks, "Lester; I can tell that you care deeply for Stephanie. You need to talk to her or Ranger. I believe that she needs to see a therapist to deal with some of the things she experienced in her life. She was brutally raped, mentally abused as you said, and her self-confidence is low for someone as bright and talented as Stephanie. My friend Dr. Karen Purpura can help both Stephanie and Julie."

"I'll bring it up to Ranger, but I don't know if Steph will talk to her. She can be extremely stubborn."

A moment later the door opens, with Stephanie and Ranger rejoining us. Stephanie looks as though she's been crying but does seem better now. Ranger sits, pulling her onto her lap as she gets ready to share what she discovered.

"Okay, here's the dirt on Jamie Silvio that Penelope and I dug up. Silvio's daughter, Ashley, has been trying to have a baby for the last five years. She has been on every different type of fertility treatment available and has seen three different fertility doctors. Unfortunately, none of the treatments worked. She has Type 1 diabetes and an extreme case, as in Shelby from Steel Magnolias. She and her husband, Victor Cruz, tried to adopt a child through legal channels, but because of Ashley's medical history, three different adoption agencies denied them.

"Somehow Victor found out about an underground adoption ring. They decided to go that route to get a baby. Ashley asked her father to investigate the players, and when he did, he found out a lot of information that he didn't like. We can see from e-mail records that Ashley and Victor tried to pull out, but it was too late, they couldn't. They either must accept the baby procured for them, or they would lose the money they paid. Ashely decided to lose the money, and since then, have found a surrogate to have her child. Silvio though tried to get the money back. However, he discovered that his daughter and Victor owed these people over twenty thousand dollars. He had to pay the money to them, or they would take Ashely's baby upon birth. It was then that he brokered a deal with the adoption agency.

"For forgiveness of the money owed, Silvio had to tell them how to bypass the Rangeman security systems. For each place they were able to infiltrate, they would remove $2000 from the balance. He owes four thousand dollars still, so there will most likely be another two break-ins at a minimum." Stephanie finishes.

"Okay, that's interesting, but how does that tie into everything else?" Matt asks.

"I'm not sure. That is where Penelope and I stopped. We're stuck, and not sure how to proceed at this point."

I hear the door open, and Javier comes into the Command Center. He looks flustered and confused.

"Hermano, what's wrong?" Ranger asks.

"It's Tommy's birth certificate. It's not real. It's a false document. A damn good one, but still a fake. It has an incorrect watermark. The state stopped using that watermark two weeks before the issue of Tommy's birth certificate. The clerk is looking through their records trying to find out if there is other documentation, but so far, there's nothing."

"So, what does that mean for Tommy?" Stephanie asks.

"It means that his custody is in limbo. Right now, Tommy doesn't have parents, either biological or adoptive. Unless we can find some evidence that the Goodwins legally adopted Tommy or that Amelia Goodwin gave birth to Thomas Goodwin, the state of Florida will take custody of Thomas." Javier replies.

I watch as Garcia starts to put information into her computers. She motions to Hector to come over. He looks at her screen and starts to make adjustments. I'm about to ask what they are doing when Hector states in Spanish, "We are hacking into the Goodwin's computers looking for any information on their children's births. We'll let you know if we find anything."

"Babe, search through Winston and Amelia Goodwin's financial information for the last ten years. See if anything pops out that doesn't appear right to you." Ranger tells Stephanie. Then he turns to Javier, "What can we do to ensure that Stephanie and I gain custody of Thomas?"

"Carlos, aside from finding out who his birth parents are, I don't think there is anything we can do," Javier replies.

"Ranger, I can make a few phone calls to my superiors. That boy's life is in danger. I know that he will be safest in your custody. Give me a few hours to make the phone calls. If my contacts don't work, I'm sure my mother will have some favors she can call into some of her friends." Prentiss states before leaving the room.

"Her mother?" I ask.

"Her mother was a US Ambassador. She has not had a post in recent years, but still knows many people in Washington." Rossi answers.

"Hector, make sure our connection is still secure," Ranger tells Hector in Spanish.

Hector replies in the affirmative and starts his security check.

An hour later, we start to have some answers. "Okay, from what we discovered, Amelia Goodwin has never been pregnant. On all their social media pages and press releases, all information points to Amelia giving birth to their two children. What I did find was that Amelia had a full hysterectomy at twenty-two, after she received a diagnosis of ovarian cancer. Somehow, she had that information buried deep." Garcia informs us.

"I have found two series of payments of over seventy-five thousand dollars to an adoption firm that coincides with the birth of the two Goodwin children, Emma and Thomas. Three months ago, new withdrawals for five thousand dollars apiece had been made to the same account, once a month. I wonder if someone was blackmailing the Goodwins. I know that Winston was considering a Senate run. His opponent would have been the cousin of Fernando Quilles, Rick Quintana." Stephanie adds.

"We have enough to deliver the profile." Rossi states.


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to JE and the creators of Criminal Minds.**

 **Warning: Adult Situations**

 **Chapter 37: Friday, August 26** **th** **, 1500-1800**

 **Ranger's Home/Command Center**

 **Prentiss' POV**

"Let's review all the information we obtained thus far. First, we need to look at the victims. Matilda Escobar is the person who signed off on the adoption papers submitted for Thomas Goodwin. When looking into her history, we find that she is from Atlantic City, New Jersey. Matilda works now as an administrative assistant for the law firm of Cohen, Perina, and Sanchez here in Miami." I recap.

JJ continues, "Barbara Keys, the first woman raped, is a personal wealth manager for Green Brothers Harrison. Some of her major accounts included the Goodwins, the law firm of Cohen, Perina, and Sanchez along with the law firm of Perina, Martin, and Orr in Trenton."

"Jimmy Caruso, a high-end realtor, is originally from Jersey City. He went to the same college as Teresa Grizoli, now Gilman. They graduated in the same year with the same major. Also, he is the agent listed on several properties owned by Teresa Gilman." Alvez states.

Simmons jumps in, "Finally, Ron Martine is the accountant who is auditing the books for both the law firm as well as the Investment Bank. Both businesses have a new CEO, and as part of their board policies, an audit must occur whenever there is a change in CEO."

"Damn, there are a lot of coincidences here. I can't believe how so many parties are involved." Stephanie says.

"Now what?" Manny asks.

"We describe our unsubs." Rossi replies before continuing, "our first unsub is the leader. She, based on the conversation we heard on the phone, is highly intelligent, a long-term planner. She understands how the criminal underworld works, is great at cleaning house and knows how to stay under the radar. She will stay behind the scenes whenever possible unless necessary to keep the operation running smoothly. She is between the ages of 25 and 40, and is college-educated."

Tara picks up, "The second unsub is also between the ages of 25 and 40. He is well-educated and affluent. He knows the legal system to create birth certificates and false adoption documentation. It is close enough to real that unless there is an issue, no one would second guess the papers legality. He most likely is a lawyer, paralegal, or perhaps, and unlikely, a clerk in the courthouse. He considers himself above the law. There is a great chance that he has gotten into trouble with the law before, but somehow, managed to come out clean. He is somewhat submissive to the leader, not the decision-maker, and could be sexually involved with the leader."

"Finally, our third unsub is the man on the ground here in Miami. He is nothing more than a soldier, or a thug. He takes orders for those above him, hires the team to do the dirty work, and is ultimately responsible for tying up loose ends in Miami. He is nothing more than an enforcer. He is a male between the ages of 30 and 50. One doesn't rise to this exalted position quickly, so he's been at the game for years. Our third unsub is more likely on the higher end of the age range, between 40 and 50." Spencer informs the room.

"From what you are saying, it seems likely that there is a connection to either organized crime, as in the mob or to drug cartels, both of which operate in a hierarchy that you described." Manoso states.

"Yes, that seems the most plausible assumption," Rossi responds.

"What's next?" Lester asks.

"We try to track down unsub number three. That unsub will lead us to the other two." I answer.

With a nod of their heads, everyone breaks off into different groups to try to determine the identities of our unsubs.

"You don't think that Silvio is our third unsub?" Stephanie asks.

"No, we don't. There is someone else who is ultimately pulling strings." Rossi answers.


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to JE and the creators of Criminal Minds.**

 **Warning: Adult Situations**

 **Chapter 38: Friday, August 26** **th** **, 1500-1800**

 **Mrs. Morelli's House**

 **Joe's POV**

During the flight back to Trenton I tried to evaluate how everything went from being good between Stephanie and me a few days ago to be so horrible. I guess she figured out that I was with Connie and Terry when she called, but hey, my boys were lonely. I have a high libido. Even though we had sex all day on Friday, she doesn't allow me to do anything that I like. She wants oral sex and foreplay; I want to take her in the ass. Then, I get down to Miami, and I see that she and Manoso are all cuddly and close. It still haunted me that he said that when they shared a bed, Stephanie was all over Manoso. I've tried cuddling with her at night, but she pushes me away, saying that she's too hot or that she can't sleep if I'm touching her, but she has no problem sleeping wrapped up in with Ranger.

I can't help but think back to the morning when Ranger was staying with Stephanie during Scrog. I went to her apartment, determined to move in with her because I was afraid that Ranger was staying with her and putting her in danger. I thought that he would be sleeping on the couch like she claimed she did when she stayed at Rangeman, but I knew, deep down, that they were sharing a bed. I was outside of her apartment for a few minutes before I attempted to open her door, and I could have sworn I heard her moan. I don't think they were having sex, yet. I think they were starting to engage in foreplay. I sure hope that I broke the mood. But then again, why would he engage in foreplay. My morning wood is so hard that I can cut diamonds with it. I don't need any foreplay to get my engines revved. I usually kiss my Cupcake then bring it home. She never complains.

But I digress. I know my mother is going to question me on where Stephanie is and why she didn't return with me from Miami. I don't know how I'm going to deal with her questions. I'm sure she has been on the phone with Mrs. Plum, who is assuring my mother that Stephanie will do her Burg duty and come back with me, to support me in my time of need. Hmph. She doesn't want to support me, only to support that thug and his daughter.

I can't blame her for wanting to help Julie. The little interaction I've had with Ranger's daughter shows me that she is a strong young lady, resilient and kind. She is innocent and didn't deserve to lose her family or the rape that occurred. I do understand why Steph is there, it hurts, though. As I pull up to my mother's house, I brace myself for the Italian Inquisition. Grandma Bella Morelli is dead. The Burg often forgets that she was my father's mother because my mother and she got along so well. My mother's mother died when I was three, so I don't remember her. None of the men in my family lived beyond forty-five years old, so I feel like my life is ticking away.

I leave my car and walk into my mother's house. I hug her and kiss her, sharing in the grief of losing Grandma Bella. We sit down at the kitchen table, and mom informs me that my sister-in-law Theresa and my sister Cathy helped to make the arrangements for Grandma's wake and funeral.

"Joseph, where's Stephanie?"

"In Miami, Mom."

"Why is she still in Miami?"

"Manoso's teenage daughter lost her parents and siblings in a home invasion last week. The men who killed her family also raped her. Manoso asked Stephanie to help him with his daughter. His daughter, Julie, has a broken arm, broken ribs, and several cuts and bruises."

"Doesn't he have any sisters who can help?"

"I think he has a few, but from what I understand, three are married with kids of their own and live in Newark. The youngest is unmarried and is also helping, but Julie wants Stephanie. Do you remember when Stephanie helped to get that kidnapped girl?"

"Yes, that was when the poor girl shot a man in Stephanie's apartment."

"That girl is Julie. Stephanie and Julie e-mail or talk on the phone several times a week. They developed a strong bond. I've heard her talk to Julie when Steph has stayed at my house. Julie feels comfortable with Stephanie."

"Joe, are you and Stephanie ever going to get married?"

I sigh. Here is the million-dollar question. "Mom, I don't know, but I'm leaning towards no, but hoping fo yes. She is mine, and has been for years."

"Joseph, your grandmother left you a letter, along with your siblings and the rest of the grandchildren. I want you to read it before we continue this conversation."

I take the letter from my mom and read it. The words are haunting, and they make me question my thought, my beliefs, and my future dream. I am broken from my musing by my mother's next question.

"Why do you think Stephanie is yours? Do you love Stephanie?"

How do I answer that question? The answer is complicated. "Mom, I love Stephanie, I have never pictured myself married to anyone else. I've been thinking about what I want in a mate, and I want a woman who wants to be a housewife. Heck, I really don't mind if she has a job or wants to work, but only if she is working in a school or as a nurse, secretary, or factory worker. I want my wife to have a safe job, to always be there for the kids. I know that every day that I go to work could be my last. I don't want that risk with my wife as well. I want a woman who will stay home with our children, participate in the PTA, and take care of my house. I want a woman who will have dinner on the table every night, dinner that she cooks as opposed to buying from a restaurant. I need a woman who can match my libido. Stephanie is not that woman right now, but I think that someday, she will be that woman. Yes, someday down the line she may consent to have children, but I don't picture her as a stay-at-home mom. I picture her always working. Then again, I know that once she has children, she'll quit her job to keep her child safe. I know she has motherly instincts, they are just buried."

"You can't force her to change for you. If that's what you want her to do, then you need to let her go, Joseph. However, you are not getting any younger. You need to find a woman and settle down. You need to stop cheating, stop trying to justify your actions. Your father cheated on me, and it killed me. I can only imagine how upset it would make your wife, or how upset Stephanie would be if she found out. Unless you sit down and have a serious conversation with Stephanie about what she wants for her future, you won't know if you are compatible. From where I'm sitting, I don't think that you will ever marry Stephanie. If you were that important to her, if she were in love with you, she'd be sitting next to you right now, not in Miami helping her friend and his daughter."

I look down at my shoes, knowing my mother is correct. "You're right mom; I do need to change. I'm going to reevaluate my relationship with Stephanie and work to determine what I really want for my future. I'm going to stop my womanizing ways. If I decided that Stephanie is not who I want or need, then I will let her go. Thank you for listening and helping me, Mom."


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to JE and the creators of Criminal Minds.**

 **Warning: Adult Situations**

 **Chapter 39: Friday, August 26** **th** **, 2800-2100**

 **Stiva's Funeral Home, Trenton**

 **Ellen's POV**

I cannot believe that my ungrateful daughter refused to come back to Trenton with poor Joseph. Her fiancé lost his grandmother, and she is staying there taking care of that, that thug's daughter. A daughter that he rarely sees. Why me?

I know that I'm going to have to answer the questions from the other Burg matrons as to why Stephanie isn't taking her rightful place next to Joseph. I don't know how to answer them. I mean, I must look out for Valerie's stance in the Burg. If Stephanie continues to drag down our name, I might be forced to disown her to give Angie, Mary Alice, and Lisa a chance to have respectability in the Burg. I don't know why Stephanie is so selfish that she doesn't even think about her nieces.

I arrive at Stiva's at ten after six, which is a respectful and appropriate time to arrive for a viewing. After all, Angie Morelli is my dear friend. My mother is with me, and I threatened her with a nursing home if she were to do anything to embarrass me here tonight. I'm not sure if my threat worked.

When I arrive, I immediately go over to Angie. "Angie, I'm sorry about Bella. I know that you were close and that she helped you out immensely after your hard time."

"Thank you, Ellen, but she was getting old and wasn't as spry as she once was. I many ways, her death is a blessing in disguise. She would hate to be a burden to me so the fact that she died while still fairly active would make her happy."

"How are your children taking it?"

"Cathy was upset, along with Anthony, but Joseph is taking it the hardest. After all, he was her favorite. I'm glad, though, that her death helped Joseph to see what he wants for his life. He is finally going to evaluate his relationship with Stephanie, and might just let go of Stephanie so he can live the life he wants with a woman who will give him that life. Don't get me wrong, Stephanie is a lovely woman, just not a Burg woman. She could never make my Joseph happy, and he is finally ready to seriously consider if she can ever make him happy."

"Angie, you are wrong. Only a week ago I told Stephanie it was time for her to learn to cook. She agreed to some lessons. She was ready to make herself into the Burg woman I know she is deep down."

Angie shakes her head then continues, "Ellen, I know you only want what you think is best for your daughter, but Stephanie will never be like us. She doesn't want that life. I don't blame her. I wish that I could be something more than what I am. I applaud her courage to do something different, against the grain. She offers hope that maybe someday, all our daughters will be free to choose the life they want for themselves."

I can't believe what Angie told me. Now what? Why me? As Father Chirichella walks over to speak with Angie, I make my way through the crowd, scoping out every eligible bachelor I see. I will have Stephanie marry a Burg man if its the last thing I do. Finally, I see Carmine Risoli. He is a distant cousin of Frank. I approach him with a new idea in my head.

"Carmine, how are you this evening?" I ask after kissing and hugging him.

"I'm fine, Ellen. How is that husband of yours?"

"He's good. Enjoying his time driving the cab and the afternoons in the lodge."

"How are Valerie and Stephanie? I haven't seen Stephanie around this last week. She's okay?"

"Valerie is wonderful. Pregnant with her fourth child. I couldn't be prouder of her. Stephanie, on the other hand, is playing house with that Ranger thug. She is in Miami and refuses to come back home with Joseph when she heard about Bella's untimely death."

"How can I help you?"

I start to formulate a plan. Carmine has the muscle and knows how to get things done. "Could you get Stephanie away from that thug so she can marry a Burg man? I need her to settle down like Valerie. I mean, Valerie is married to a wonderful lawyer. Why can't Steph follow in her sister's footsteps?"

I watch Carmine's expression carefully. He considers what I asked. "Let me think about it, Ellen. I'll get back to you soon." He replies before getting up and leaving.

It is now a quarter to nine, and I am ready to leave. I stayed for the appropriate amount of time and respected Angie Morelli. Now, I head out to the parking lot, looking for my mother.

"Ellen," I hear my voice called. I turn around and see Carmine standing there, with Frank next to him.

"Oh, hello, Carmine. You have an answer for me?"

"Yes, Ellen, I do. My answer is no; I won't help you. Ranger is not a thug. He is a good man, a far better man than Joseph Morelli. Ranger is a decorated military man. He cares for your daughter and has protected her at great harm to his life. Valerie, on the other hand, is the one who needs help. Kloughn barely makes enough money to pay their bills. I have no idea how he is going to support another mouth. If Stephanie were to choose Ranger, and he chose her, she would never want for anything, materialistically or emotionally."

"Ellen, what are you thinking? Stephanie is a grown woman who can make choices to suit her life. I think you need help. I am bringing you to Princeton House Behavioral Health Center. I think you need a psychological evaluation. To even think about hurting your daughter like that, how could you, Ellen?" my husband asks me.

Why me? What would the neighbors think? Those are my thoughts as my husband places me in the car, getting ready to institutionalize me.


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to Ms. Evanovich and the creators of Criminal Minds.**

 **Warnings: Adult language, adult situations, a little bit of smut**

 **Chapter 40: Saturday, August 27** **th** **, 0500-1200**

 **Ranger's House**

 **Stephanie's POV**

The sun is shining down on me, and I'm lying on a chaise lounge, listening to the sound of the ocean ebbing and flowing. The sun is bright, and I feel it's heat warming my body, my torso first, then my arms and elsewhere. I feel kisses placed on my face, my neck and then down my chest. I feel a tongue around my nipples with heat flooding between my legs. I can't help but arch my back into the mocha latte body that is nipping down my body. I continue to feel his mouth move further down, with a French kiss in my belly button. I hear a moan and groan. One I think is from me. Suddenly I feel fingers inside my core and my eyes open.

"Good morning, Querida," I hear Ranger, no Carlos say.

"Mmmm" is all I can muster in reply. I feel Carlos turn me around, so I am facing the foot of the bed, with my body straddling Carlos' mouth. I feel his tongue enter inside me and feel myself becoming undone.

"So sweet, Querida, you taste so sweet," Carlos says as he continues to lick me. I observe his manhood rising, and I feel it is only right to say hi to his soldier. I lean forward and place my mouth around his delicious cock. I had forgotten how big Carlos is, I need to use my hands with my mouth to surround him. I hear Carlos groan, so I know he's enjoying my ministrations. I never enjoyed this position before. When Dickie tried it with me, after about two or three minutes of me sucking his cock he would stop satisfying me. Joe avoided this position, wanting his pleasure only. But with Carlos, oh God, it is amazing.

I suck his cock with the same intensity that he is licking my pussy. He places two fingers inside me and pumps them into my core. When his fingers pump slowly, I bring him into my mouth slowly. When he goes faster, so do I. It doesn't take long for me to feel his balls contracting, his vein pulsing, then I feel him pinch my clit, allowing my orgasm to hit hard as his seed hits the back of my throat. I roll off Carlos, lying next to him. He reaches over and pulls me on top of him, kissing me deeply.

"Good morning, Babe. I could get used to waking up like this." Carlos says, voice husky with satisfaction.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to attack you in your sleep."

"Babe don't worry. I enjoyed myself. I still want to be inside you, but I know you're not ready for that yet. I love you, Querida, unconditionally."

I don't know what to say. I'm pretty sure that I love Carlos too, but I'm not yet ready to admit that to myself or Carlos. I don't know why it is so difficult for me to say those three words. "I know, Carlos. I'm sorry, I don't know what to say. I don't know why it is difficult for me to express my feelings to you."

"Stephanie, Dr. Lewis suggested that you see a therapist along with Julie. She believes that you have some unresolved issues from your rape. It could be why you have difficulty committing and trusting men."

I sigh. I hate to admit it, but I think Tara is right. "Carlos, I'm afraid to face those demons. It happened so long ago, and I've buried the memories. I only stopped having nightmares about four years ago. I don't want them to come back. I don't know if I can face those fears."

"You'll be with me, and I'll be with you. I will help you through anything and everything. Remember, Babe, no price." Ranger says before kissing my forehead.

"But Carlos, there is always a price. Nothing is free."

"Stephanie, look at me." I look into his eyes. "I love you. You are my light, my life, my soul. I need you in my life. I have more money than I could ever spend in three lifetimes. I want to give you everything you need. I want to buy you anything and everything your heart desires including clothes, jewelry, cars, you name it. I want to take you to see the world. Babe, whatever you want, I will give you. Please let me. I thought I had everything I ever wanted, but that day I met you, I realized that I didn't. Now, with you lying next to me, in my arms, Julie in the next room, my life is almost complete."

"Almost complete?" I ask.

"The only other thing I want is to see you grow round with my child, to have a baby together, a piece of you and me to live beyond us, as a symbol of our love."

"Carlos, I'm overwhelmed." I start before he places his finger on my lips.

"Ssh. You don't need to decide anything today. I'll give you the time you asked for, but I just thought I'd give you the facts you needed to make your decision."

We lay together in bed a few more minutes before his alarm goes off. "Are you ready for our run?"

"Yup. Let's go."

We run the six miles that we've been running and spend a few minutes in the ocean, cooling down and making out a little. We re-enter the house at a quarter after seven. We quickly shower separately and eat breakfast with Julie. Promptly at eight, the BAU arrives.

Hector and Garcia immediately sit down and continue to dig through the adoption records and birth certificates listed for children that correspond to Emma and Thomas Goodwin's dates of birth. I decide to run an in-depth background on Terry Gilman. Though I know a lot of the basics, I don't know her family dynamic or her adult history outside of Burg gossip. Something also wasn't right when it came to the break-in at Dickie's. I decide to run a search on him while running one on Terry.

Luke, Spencer, Lester, and Manny are working on trying to figure out who the Miami unsub is. Rossi and Simmons are on their way to get Scottie. At least by the end of today, we'll have some of the answers we need.

Tara gave Ranger the number of her mentor last night, Karen Purpura. He made an appointment for Julie at one o'clock this afternoon. I asked him, during our run, to make me an appointment with her as well. I know, in my heart, that I love Carlos and I want a good life with him, but I still don't trust him. I am afraid that one day he's going to wake up and wonder what he is doing with someone as plain as I am. I mean, he's a Cuban sex God, capable of landing any woman in the world; that is based only on his looks. Add in that he is a multi-millionaire and there are very few women who wouldn't vie for the title of Mrs. Ricardo Carlos Manoso.

The search on Terry pings complete, I hit print and the papers are flying out of the printer. I select my favorite purple highlighter and begin to read up on Teresa Gilman, nee Grizoli. I find nothing surprising or unusual in her early childhood or teenage years. It isn't until her college years that I start to see interesting information show up on her history. It seems that Terry was a bookie in college, a pretty good one from what it looks like based on her bank account. Her sorority raised the most money for their philanthropic causes the years that she was attending school. She was the head of her sorority her senior year. Her mother died when she was fifteen. Her mother's name was Camila Orrograsso. Her mother's brother was beneficiary on her life insurances, not her father, Gianni Grizoli. Interesting. Her uncle's name is Richard Orrograsso, but he shorted his name to Orr when he was twenty-three, which coincided with Camila marrying Gianni. Holy shit! Dickie and Terry are cousins.

"Son of a bitch," I exclaim as I hit print. Going through Dickie's search, I know what I'm going to find. I don't even need to look to know that Terry and Dickie are unsub number one and number two.

"What is it, Babe?" Ranger asks.

"Terry Gilman and my no-good piece of shit ex-husband are cousins. My ex-father-in-law is Terry Gilman's mother's brother. I never knew that I married into the Grizoli family. No wonder they hate me. My divorce with Dickie ruined any chance that he would ever have at holding a public office. His goal in life was to become District Attorney, then, run for City Council or Mayor, eventually leading to a run for Congress or the Senate. I was to be his good little housewife, following him around and helping to progress his career. I was fine with that role until I found him fucking Joyce on my brand new dining room table. I made sure that everyone knew of his extramarital affairs. Unfortunately, I didn't have money, so my crappy lawyer allowed Dickie to stick me with all his debts. I got out of the marriage with over twenty thousand dollars in debt and Dickie had a ruined reputation. I still think I had a better outcome." I say, finishing my rant.

"My Spidey Sense is telling me that Terry Gilman is our first unsub and Richard "Dickie" Orr is our second unsub. They both fit the profile to a T. Dickie has a superiority complex. I do believe, now knowing his connection to the Grizolis, that if he would have succeeded in his political aspirations, that he would be in their pocket."

"It does make sense. As cousins, there would be loyalty between them. That could be what we thought was a sexual relationship." Rossi says.

"I wouldn't put it past Dickie to be sleeping with Terry, or at least fantasizing about it. He is scum with a capital S." I add.

"Babe, were the Grizolis at your wedding?"

"Ranger, everyone in the Burg was at my wedding. It was an affair with over 300 guests. I didn't even know half of the people there. I cannot go through that torture again."

Javier comes into the room with some good news for us. Children's services decided to grant us temporary custody of Thomas Goodwin. After Javier told them about the forged adoption and the possible tie to the murders, they agreed that staying with Ranger and I would be in Thomas' best interest. Now, to tell Julie and Maggie. I realize that another shopping trip is necessary to buy clothes for Thomas, along with some games.

"Ranger, we need to get supplies for Tommy, clothes, bedding, toys, etc. When are they planning to release him?"

"Monday morning. We can't get a judge to sign off on his custody arrangement until then." Javi answers.

"I guess we can give him the room that Mariela's been using. I know you wanted Woody, Manny, and Hector staying here, but I think it would be wise if they moved to Rangeman. We can give Mariela the large suite and Lester and Bobby can stay where they are." I start planning.

"Babe, Hector will stay in the first-floor bedroom. Manny and Woody will stay here. I'd prefer to have us all on-site." Ranger replies.

"We need to get furniture."

"Babe, take my credit card, go inside the house and order whatever we need online with Julie. You can have it shipped here tomorrow. Pay whatever fees we need to pay for express delivery. Don't worry about the setup. Between all of us here, I'm sure we can put the furniture together. Don't worry about the expense. If you want to go shopping for clothes, you and Julie can go tomorrow. I'll have Hector and Lester accompany you both."

"Okay. Thanks," I replied before kissing Carlos chastely. I take his card and go into the house to give Julie the good news.


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to Ms. Evanovich and the creators of Criminal Minds.**

 **Warning: Adult situations, adult language**

 **Chapter 41: Saturday, August 27** **th** **, 12:00-1400**

 **Somewhere in Trenton**

 **Terry's POV**

The situation in Miami is dire. I need to get everything cleaned up and quickly. With the Feds and Manoso on the case, I don't have much time. I can't believe Cobra fucked up. He's always been a great enforcer. I don't know what happened. Yes, I do. Ron 'fucking' Martine had to stick his nose where it didn't belong. He had to talk to Winston about his kids' adoptions. Why couldn't Winston ignore him? If Winston kept his mouth shut, I would have avoided this mess. Now, I needed to kill not only Ron but his family and Winston's family because that idiot had to speak to his wife about the situation.

I should have remembered that Manoso's brat lived in Miami. That was something I didn't think about; I didn't do my research. Knowing what I know now, a carjacking or kidnapping of Ron would have been better. I could have made him disappear, keeping the family intact. But really, who would have thought that Manoso's bastard child was Ron's daughter. I mean her last name is Martine, not Manoso. But Cobra should have killed her. Leaving her alive, especially after the rape was a dumb move. I don't know what inspired Cobra's team to rape her. I swear you can't find good help these days outside of New York or New Jersey.

Okay, Teresa, focus. You have three brats up for sale — time to put the feelers out. I log in to my encrypted adoption site and announce that I have three children available for immediate placement. The first child is an eight-month-old boy, Caucasian, with brown hair and brown eyes. His mother died of a drug overdose, and his father is unknown, though I leave that information out. Instead, I say that his mother died in a tragic car accident. The second child is a girl, two months old, with red hair, green eyes, also Caucasian, Irish to be exact. Her mother is one of our high-end escorts who rather screw men then raise a child. She willingly gave her brat up to us. Instead, I tell the prospective parents that her mother is a sixteen-year-old girl who got pregnant and cannot raise a child. My third child is a five-month-old boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, Caucasian as well. His parents owed my uncle over one million dollars, so they gave us their kid to pay off their debt and keep their home and their other six brats. For this child, I tell the world that his mother is unwed and poor. She would rather give up her child to a good home then raise him in poverty.

I make sure the contact information for my agency is listed and hit 'post.' My website is on the dark web, so I know that I will get top dollar. My agency only services those wealthy couples who don't want to adopt a foreign baby or go through the public scrutiny of legal adoption. Most of my clients pass off their adopted child as their child, claiming to use a surrogate or moving to another city right after the adoption. I don't care what they do, as long as they pay me the money.

My doorbell rings as I finish my post, so I check to see who is at the door. I'm hoping to see Joe, but alas it's Dickie. I might as well let him in the house. Joe hasn't been over for sex since Saturday night. I'm a little horny, okay, I'm very horny. Dickie is a good substitute. I open the door for him and close it once he enters. Before I can turn around after locking the door, Dickie has me pushed against the door, his hands at my breasts and center, he starts to kiss and fondle me. He likes being in control, mimicking rape, it turns me on immensely. I allow him to take me any way he wants.

I know when we finish our round, I'll be satisfied. Dickie and I started experimenting with sex when we were thirteen. Our parents went on vacation for two weeks that summer leaving Dickie and me alone at their summer house in Sea Bright. We were two horny teens left alone. I was scared to sleep in a room by myself, so Dickie and I shared a bed the first night. When he woke up with a hard-on in the morning, I was fascinated. I gave him his first blow job that morning. He returned the favor by giving me oral sex. We never left the house after that morning, spending almost all day, every day, exploring each other's bodies. We had no sexual inhibitions, so we tried everything we could think of, so many different positions. We learned what was impossible and what was possible. Since that summer, whenever our families got together, we would sneak off someplace for a quickie.

Joe and I started dating the following school year. It was for the best, though, because Dickie and I are cousins. Joe thought that he was my first. He is mistaken. Joe is a more considerate lover that Dickie, but I like it rough, so I don't mind them being selfish.

Once Dickie and I finish our release, we dress and get down to business. I check my e-mail and see that a wealthy Palm Beach couple is interested in the five-month-old boy. I send them the application and the fee schedule after I perform a quick Google check. I see their estimated net worth is over eight million dollars, so I send them the highest schedule. I have given them a twenty-four deadline to return the application with our initial fee.

"What's going on with the Plum whore?" Dickie asks.

"She's in Miami, playing house with Manoso."

"I want her dead. She ruined my life. Can't you take care of her while she's down there? I know you didn't want to do anything here in Trenton, but she has no protection in Miami."

"I think I can arrange that. How will you pay me back if I make it happen?"

"Two weeks, me and you, Tahiti."

"I like the sound of that. Consider Stephanie dead."

We seal our agreement with a kiss, then another round of sex. Once finished, Dickie leaves. I head to my computer and check the recording, saving it to my private server so I can watch it later. I decided to call my Italian Stallion. I can use his bigger cock after Dickie's unimpressive six-inch dick. At seven and a half inches, Joe's is the largest cock I've fucked.

"Hi Lover, how are you holding up?" I ask Joe, purring into the phone.

" _Okay, considering I buried my grandmother today."_

"Would you like me to come over? I can make sure that you feel much better. I can make you feel alive, Lover."

" _I'm sorry, Terry, but I can't do these games anymore. I want to settle down. I want a wife and family. We will never have that together. I need to focus on finding a woman who will be my Burg wife. I don't want to cheat on my wife. I was talking to my mother, she told me how much it hurt her to know that my father was fucking other women behind her back. What I did to Stephanie was no different than what my father did to my mother. I need to change before I can have the life I want. I'm sorry, Terry. I'll always love you, but if you are part of the Family business, I cannot have a relationship with you. Goodbye, Terry."_ Joe responded before hanging up on me.

Fuck you, Joseph Anthony Morelli. When the fuck did you become so self-righteous, so high and mighty? When Plum was here in your bed, you had no qualms about spending time in mine. Now that you are free you want out. What the fuck has he been drinking? Don't worry, I'll get even, I always get even. You want to fuck with me; I'll make your life a living Hell. Now, I need to get to my contacts on Stark Street. I think it's time the Joseph Morelli disappears for good.


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to Ms. Evanovich and the creators of Criminal Minds.**

 **Warning: Adult language, adult situations**

 **Chapter 42: Saturday, August 27** **th** **, 1200-1400**

 **Command Center, Ranger's Estate**

 **JJ's POV**

Now that we have a focus, our investigation is moving along at a faster pace. It is always easier once we deliver the profile. When our focus is scattered all over the place, it is difficult to determine who we should be looking at amongst a city full of suspects. Knowing that two of our unsubs aren't in the State of Florida, but over a thousand miles away makes it easier in some respects, but harder in others. Since Steph suggested that illegal adoption could play into this case, Garcia has been trolling the dark web and the internet for any children for "adoption" without the usual bells and whistles. About an hour after she started, she got a hit. Stephanie returned to the Command Center after a half-hour, saying that Julie wanted to wait until after her appointment to shop.

"Um, guys, I think you need to come over here," Garcia exclaims.

"What's up, Penelope?" Emily asks.

"I started looking on the dark web for adoptions, and on the regular web, it is crazy how many people are trying to get couples to pay a lot of money for kids when there are so many kids in need…" Garcia rambles before Dave interrupts.

"Garcia, what did you find?"

"Sorry, I was rambling. I found a post made by Discrete Adoption Services, listing an address in Brick, NJ as their headquarters. They list three babies currently available for adoption, two boys and one girl. All are under a year old. They do not have any fees posted on the site. The site directs potential clients to e-mail one of the members of the adoption team for more information. Could this be our unsub?"

"Brick is approximately 33 miles northeast of Trenton. If Terry Gilman is the unsub, this could be her." Reid states.

"Brick is outside of our zone at Rangeman so that we wouldn't be involved in any crimes or police investigations there," Ranger adds.

"Dickie's Aunt Carmela on his father's side lived in Brick. I think she also owned a candy store back in the day." Stephanie informs everyone.

"Then this is a viable lead. How do you think we should approach the lead?" Alvez asks.

Stephanie replies, "a distraction."

We look at her confused by what she means. She continues, "they are looking for a family to adopt these children. Two of you can pose as a wealthy couple who are looking to adopt a child on the DL. Maybe the wife suffered a late-term miscarriage, and you don't want everyone to know that you lost the child. I think JJ and Matt could act as a wealthy couple. You can be a partner in a prestigious advertising firm, living in a wealthy part of Florida, maybe Palm Beach. I'm sure that Terry will perform a basic internet search on the couple before contacting them back, so maybe Hector and Penelope can create some history on the web. The five-month-old will be the perfect one for you, given his blonde hair and blue eyes. You can pose for some pictures out back with the ocean as your backdrop. JJ, you look like you are around my size and I'm sure I have some clothes you can wear to play a role in some pictures. Matt, you and Lester are about the same size. Maybe he has some stuff here or at Rangeman headquarters that you can borrow."

I watch as we all contemplate Stephanie's plan. I think we are all a little surprised that we didn't think of this plan. Stephanie is an asset to this team and this investigation. I watch, and Emily and David look at each other and smile. I see the moment they decide to go with Stephanie's plan.

"Stephanie, that is a great idea. I think it will work. Garcia, how long will it take for you to create a fake presence on the internet to have Terry send us the fees?"

Hector and Garcia look at each other, silently communicating in two different languages, before Garcia answers, "about an hour for the social media and false lives."

"I have several aliases set up for Stephanie and myself with covers already in place. There are also bank accounts associated with these aliases that will allow for our fictitious couple to afford the child. Let me talk to my handler. While the Pentagon created most of my aliases, there are four that I created. One is a wealthy couple from Palm Beach. Their names are Eric and Samantha Wilson." Ranger nods to Hector, he hits a few strokes on his computer, bringing up the data on the Wilsons.

We spend a few minutes pouring over the information and decide what we can easily use them as our cover. Hector and Garcia modify the cover to fit Matt and me. Once we finish modifying the cover, Matt e-mails Terry expressing interest in the five-month-old boy. Now we wait until we get a response.

About five minutes later, Maggie comes bustling into the Command Center. "I have lunch for you." She exclaims, setting up sandwiches, fresh fruit, salads, and some cookies on the kitchen counter while taking out bottles of water, seltzer, soda, and juice out of the fridge. Next, comes a large thermos of coffee.

"I know you are used to drinking cop shop coffee, which is almost as bad as hospital coffee. I made Cuban coffee for you. I also have regular coffee if Cuban coffee is too strong. Carlos, Dr. Purpura is here, if you would like to talk to her before she meets with Julie."

"Thank you for everything, Maggie. I'll go to Julie now." I watch as Ranger walks out of the house, staring at his ass. I can't help it; he's the perfect male specimen. I love Will, he is a great husband and father, but I'd have to be dead not to look at and appreciate Ranger. I glance at Stephanie who is smiling at me.

"I've seen women walk into walls and drop things they were carrying because they are too busy staring at Ranger. It's funny seeing everyone's reaction." Stephanie says.

"How do you not self-combust?" I ask her, with Emily, Tara, and Penelope joining our conversation away from the men.

"Two words: Shower massager," Steph replies, blushing.

"I don't mean to pry, but what is your relationship to Ranger? I mean, Detective Morelli was here, and he seemed to think that you were engaged. However, I don't see an engagement ring, and you don't act like an engaged couple, but when I see you with Manoso, it looks as though you are in a relationship." Emily asks.

Stephanie sighs, putting down her sandwich on her plate. "It's complicated. Ranger and I met about four years ago when I blackmailed my perverted cousin Vinnie into giving me a job. His regular bounty hunter had just had an emergency appendectomy, he gave me my first skip, Joe Morelli. I had no idea what I was doing, Connie, the office manager, called in a favor Ranger owed her. I met him in a diner. He was ghetto Ranger when I met him or at least portrayed that persona. He was wearing clothes typical of the street gangs, large diamond stud earrings and his hair was long, tied back with a leather tie. He tried to intimidate me, but I was desperate. I had no money, Mazda Financial repossessed my Miata, forcing me to buy and drive an ugly brown Nova. Ranger took pity on me, agreeing to be my Henry Higgins. From our start as a mentor/mentee, we developed a friendship. I consider Ranger to be my best friend. He had always helped me when I needed help, lent me cars, given me a job, and rescued me more times than I could count. But he also told me that his life doesn't lend itself to relationships and that his love didn't come with a ring, but a condom would come in handy. He told me I was a budget line under entertainment. He said he would give me a child." She said before pausing a looking down at her feet.

"We slept together the first time as a result of a bet. It was magical. The next morning, though, reality set in when he walked out of my apartment, telling me to fix my relationship with Joe Morelli. He broke my heart the first time that morning. Since then, we've been lovers a few other times and spent several glorious days in Hawaii. I knew I loved him after Scrog shot him, but I know that he doesn't love me. Lately, he's been telling me that he loves me and pictures us together for the long-haul, but I can't believe him. I mean, why would a man like Carlos settle for someone like me? I'm not worthy of Carlos. Every man I have ever given part of my heart has either cheated on me or raped me. What makes Carlos any different?"

I see a woman standing before me who has such low self-esteem and low confidence that is typical of battered women. I'm wondering what has made her this way. I know Tara recommended therapy to Stephanie and I must agree that she needs it if she is ever going to be happy.

"Stephanie, from what we have all observed since the day we met you, Ranger loves you. He is never going to let you go if you let him into your heart. But, due to your past relationships, I understand why you find it hard to believe him. I think is it imperative that you get the therapy you need so that you and Ranger have a chance at a future." I tell her.

"I don't know, JJ. I mean, I can't cook, I hate to clean, I'm not sure if I ever want children, what can I bring to a relationship?"

"Stephanie, I can barely cook. I think my entire menu consists of about ten items. I have a cleaning service to take care of my apartment. I know children aren't in the cards for me, but I haven't let it stop me from having relationships. I haven't met the right man yet, but someday I will." Emily confesses.

I add, "I'm no gourmet chef either, but Will and I make it work. We share the housework and cooking responsibilities. Will supports my career. Hell, he gave up his position in the New Orleans Police Department to move to the DC area when I discovered I was pregnant. Sometimes you need to take a leap of faith to find your happiness."

"I guess, but no matter what I do, unless I become a Burg woman, I'm an outcast, I'm a disaster, I'm a waste of space. My mother doesn't even agree with my choices. How can I make a choice and choose something that will disappoint my family?"

Damn, she is a battered woman, only an emotionally battered woman. I hope that she gets the therapy she needs. I don't get how she doesn't see how bright and talented she is, how intelligent. I mean, she has made most of the major connections in the case, not us. I wish she could join our team!

"Stephanie, you are such a strong and intelligent woman. If you ever wanted to work for the FBI, we would all gladly vouch for you. I'm sure that Emily and Dave would demand that you join our team. You have great instincts. We know as much as we do because of you. Don't doubt yourself. You are Wonder Woman." Tara tells her.

At that moment, Ranger returns. We finish cleaning up from our lunch, so we are ready to get back to work on tightening the Wilsons' cover. We get a ping on the e-mail. Bingo! Terry responded. Now we need to tackle the application.


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to Ms. Evanovich and the creators of Criminal Minds.**

 **Warning: Adult situations, adult language**

 **Chapter 43: Saturday, August 27** **th** **, 1500-1700**

 **Ranger's Estate**

 **Dr. Karen Purpura's POV**

The other night I received a call from my good friend and colleague, Dr. Tara Lewis. Tara is now working for the FBI and rarely calls to consult with me anymore. When she told me she needed my help, I was immediately intrigued. Tara began to tell me about Stephanie and Julie. Julie's case is straight-forward; help an adolescent teenage girl deal with the trauma of rape and losing her family before her eyes. Stephanie's case, though, is more complex. It seems that she never dealt with any of the trauma in her life in a positive fashion, slipping into denial and pretending it didn't happen. While that coping method is fine for minor incidents, with all her experiences since being a bounty hunter along with her multiple rapes and emotional abuse by her family and friends, she has a potentially long road to recovery. I'm excited to meet these two women. I semi-retired three years ago, only seeing a few long-term patients. I haven't taken a new patient in over ten years.

At the request of Carlos Manoso, Julie's father, and Stephanie's "friend," I am meeting with them at his home. I pull up to the house, and I am floored at the beauty of the home and the grounds. Mr. Manoso has money and a good sense of style. Nothing is overly showy or screaming, "look at me," but has an understated elegance and class.

I park my car and ring the doorbell. The door is answered by an older Hispanic woman. She greets me warmly, bringing me outside next to the pool. She asks me if I want a drink before leaving to get Mr. Manoso. When I see Mr. Manoso approach, I had to pause for a moment. This man is young enough to be my son, but he is handsome. I understand why Julie's apprehensive about having a woman as her therapist.

"Hello, you must be Dr. Purpura. Thank you for coming. My name is Carlos Manoso, I'm Julie's biological father, now, her only father. I've heard many wonderful things about you from Agent Lewis." He greets me.

"Mr. Manoso, the pleasure is all mine. After speaking with Tara, I knew I needed to help your daughter, and your friend Stephanie. However, can you tell me a little about Julie and your relationship with her?" I ask, especially considering the way he introduced himself.

"I met Julie's mother when I was young, nineteen. We fell in love, had sex and Rachel got pregnant. I was in the Army at the time, not yet ready to be a father, though I was looking forward to it. Rachel and I married, and when I returned home, I found Rachel with another man. I filed for divorce and Rachel blackmailed me into giving up my custodial rights to Julie. I have always financially supported Julie, even though I had no legal obligation to her and I helped Rachel out whenever she needed help. Three years ago, a man impersonating me kidnapped Julie. She killed him. Since then, I have tried to get to know my daughter better. I was planning to ask Rachel if Julie could stay with me over Christmas break. Since her mother and adoptive father are dead, I now have custody of Julie. She is, once again, my daughter."

"Do you know what happened to her that night?"

"Yes, we have a video of her assault. Do you want to watch it? It's graphic and difficult to watch."

"Yes. It will help. Then I won't have to make Julie rehash the experience if she doesn't want to talk about it." I reply.

Mr. Manoso pulls up the video on a tablet, and I watch it. I'm appalled at the level of brutality, at the expression on her father's face. By the time the video is over, I'm sick to my stomach and angry. I take a deep breath to calm myself.

"Mr. Manoso, I'm so sorry your daughter had to experience that pain and fear. I will do everything in my power to help her heal. Now, tell me about Stephanie Plum."

Mr. Manoso recaps Stephanie's life, telling me how an eight-year-old molested her when she was six, how that same boy raped her at sixteen on the floor of a bakery. When she was in college, she was gang-raped by her boyfriend and his friends before he showed her a video of the rape. He summarizes the Burg and her family, before highlighting her toxic relationship with a cop, who is the same eight-year boy from her childhood. He also tells me the horrible things he said to her over the years. Without meeting Stephanie, I know she's going to need my help.

"Mr. Manoso, I'd like to meet with Stephanie today, but I won't work with her until tomorrow if you don't mind. I'm going to need a few hours to start to get through her walls. Today, I want to focus on your daughter. Is that going to work for you and Stephanie?"

"Yes, Dr. Purpura, that would be fine." He replies. "I'll go get Julie."

Julie walks out to me, and she is beautiful, with her father's skin tone and eyes. As I continue to look at her, I see almost all her features from her father. I wonder what she has from her mother. I also watch her walk towards me, observing her body language. Her back is straight, her eyes are looking around the perimeter, she approaches with a maturity and confidence not often found in fourteen-year-old girls.

She approaches me, saying. "Good afternoon, Dr. Purpura. I'm Julie." While extending her hand.

I shake her hand, "Hello. You can call me Karen. It's a pleasure to meet you, though, of course, not under these circumstances. Are you looking forward to starting school next week?"

Julie looks momentarily surprised by my questions but then responds, "yes and no. I'm excited to get back into the routine, to see my friends, to start high school. But I'm not sure how my friends are going to react to me. After Scrog, I lost a few friends. Now that I'm damaged, I'm not sure. Part of me wants to leave Miami, but I feel if I leave that I'm taking the coward's way out."

"I understand. You've been through a lot. Many adults have not had your experiences. People will be unsure of how to approach you. Some will be afraid to mention it, others will be embarrassed, and some will blame you. I will tell you how to deal with those individuals in later sessions. For now, know that those people who truly care about you and love you as a friend will stand by your side. They will be curious, apprehensive, and cautious at first. They will take their lead from you. If you are acting withdrawn and introverted, they will respond in kind. If you are overly bubbly and friendly, they will be the same way. To those who you consider your closest friends, be yourself. Show them your feelings, share your thoughts. They will then know when you need a distraction, when you want to be alone, or when you are truly happy and content."

"Do you think boys will now think I'm easy? Do you think they will try to have sex with me?"

"They might, Julie. Do you know self-defense?"

"Yes. My bodyguards trained me, as per my father's request. I know several forms of martial arts. I can hold my own."

"Good. If anyone tries any funny business with you, use your training to get the upper hand. You have a right to say no. You have a right to reject someone. No one has the right to force their will on another person. Feel free to stand up for yourself. Loud and proud, Julie, loud and proud." I tell her.

"Dr. Karen, why did my parents hate me? I mean, my dad, Ron, just sat there, allowing those men to touch me and hurt me, my mom didn't try to fight for me. I don't understand. It's not my fault that I was born."

"That, Julie, we may never know. When did you stop feeling loved?"

"Well, when I was really little, I was the center of my parents' lives. I felt a lot of love. I guess it started when RJ was born, though if I think back, things changed a little after Joselyn's birth. I know it got worse once Ranger was out of active service. He would come around more often, and my mom would be annoyed. Then, after my kidnapping, things went downhill fast. My mom tried to get Papi to stop seeing me, but he wanted to develop a relationship with me. I was upset and scared, and I would call Stephanie to talk to her. Mom seemed to get upset with me talking to Stephanie, saying that I shouldn't be friends with a "gold-digging hussy." That's when she started shopping in the thrift stores for my clothes, school supplies, everything. My shampoo and soap came from the dollar store. My sister got Bath and Body Works, the Gap, Aeropostale, and Sketchers. I got Payless shoes. My parents went on several vacations, leaving us kids with Aunt Rita. I had to sleep on the couch, while RJ and Joselyn each had their own room. Joselyn offered to share a room with me, but Aunt Rita never allowed it."

"Do you know why your biological father, Ranger, allowed Ron to adopt you?"

"He told me once that he didn't want to let Ron adopt me, that he didn't want to give up his blood. He wanted me to have his name. But he said Mom forced him, that he had no choice. Papi told me someday when I was old enough, he'd tell me why. Then he said that he was glad that Ron adopted me. My last name being Martine instead of Manoso was safer for me, because no one would ever link me to him. I want to change my name to Manoso now that I'm living with Papi permanently."

"I think that's wonderful. I will talk to your father about why he relinquished his rights to you. I'll ask him to share his reasons with you. I think, with everything you've been through, you are mature enough to hear the reasons, and I think it may help you to heal.

"Now, for the nightmares, I'm going to prescribe a mild sleeping pill. When you are exhausted, your subconscious mind can play more havoc in your dreams. Not being able to sleep is fueling your nightmares. I want you to have a week of dreamless sleep, a week of sleeping at least seven hours each night. Eight hours a night is ideal. If you can get seven nights of good sleep under your belt, I think your nightmares will start to subside, and you'll be able to fight them on your own.

"Are you journaling your thoughts? That's another excellent way to curtail nightmares. Also, I want you to speak about how you feel. Don't try to keep yourself together for the sake of others. You are allowed to break down, you can cry. Everyone expects you to be emotional. Be emotional. The more you express yourself during the daylight hours, the better sleep will be for you at night. It is also a good idea to get back to some light exercise. I know you have a broken arm and some bruised ribs but find out if there are any physical activities you can do. Exercise promotes the production of endorphins, the feel-good hormones, that will help put you in a better mood."

"I am journaling. Dr. Serena told me to write in a journal. She also told me to try to think positive thoughts before bed, even as much as watching comedies or happy shows and movies."

I respond, "that tends to help younger patients more, but if it's helping you, then continue it. Anything that can put you in a good mood is beneficial. Tara told me that Serena flirted with your father and put down Stephanie. Is that true?"

Julie rolls her eyes before responding, "Yes, it is. Serena has a crush on Papi. She thought that Stephanie was too plain looking for Papi. Stephanie is the only person, besides me, who can make Papi smile and relax. She understands him better than I think he understands himself, but they are both stupid and blind. I mean, you would think that they would be married already. I know my Papi has been in love with Stephanie since at least the time of the kidnapping, and I know she loves him. You adults can be so confusing and complicated."

"You're right Julie. Adults do tend to complicate things, but often because of the things they experienced in their life. Your experiences, from the kidnapping to the rape, will influence decisions and actions you take in the future. You may not be consciously aware of how those events are affecting your life, but they will. You are getting therapy now, so soon after the event, will help to minimize the negative effects on the rest of your life. Had your father not gotten you help right away; these events would weigh more heavily on you."

"So, because Stephanie never told anyone about what happened to her, she is having issues now?" Julie asks for clarification.

"Yes. That is a strong possibility. Until I speak with Stephanie, though, I won't know for sure. Julie, I know that you want Stephanie to be a part of your life for the long-term, but you need to understand that she may not want that. Stephanie is a woman in her mid-thirties who isn't married. She has no children. It is difficult and tough for a woman to decide to become a mother. Usually, women start with a decision to conceive a child, then they are pregnant for nine months and can prepare to raise a child from birth. Taking on the role of mother to a fourteen-year-old is a completely different route. While some women prefer that, because they didn't have to deal with the baby and toddler stages, other women are scared. Becoming a mother overnight is scary. If Stephanie chooses not to stay with you and your father, it won't be because she doesn't love you. It will be because she isn't mentally ready to be the mother you want and need her to be. Julie, continue to develop a relationship with Stephanie, but don't try to pressure her. She needs to be able to decide on her own. You've expressed that you hope for her to stay with you long term and she knows that you accept her. Now, let her decide what will be best for her."

I watch disappointment spread across Julie's face. I know that isn't what she wanted to hear, but I don't know where Stephanie is mentally. From what Tara told me, she was sexually assaulted numerous times and was always told she was at fault. That is difficult. I have a feeling that Ranger might not have been forthcoming with her regarding his feelings. Most men in his position believe that they cannot have normal relationships. I've spent many years counseling military families, so I know what men like Ranger think. I only hope that I can help Stephanie to reach her full potential, and for the sake of Julie, realize that she can be a wonderful mother.

My time with Julie is over, and I say goodbye to her for now. As I am getting ready to leave, Ms. Plum comes to greet me as well as gather Julie for dinner.

"Dr. Purpura, it's nice to meet you. I'm Stephanie Plum. Please call me Steph or Stephanie."

"Hello, Stephanie, it's nice to meet you too. I hope you don't mind waiting until tomorrow to have our first session."

"No, I don't mind. You are allowing me to spend one last night in Denial Land. I'm afraid I'm going to have to return my keys." She says with a sad smile.

"Steph, I know it's going to be a difficult journey for you, but it's a necessary one for you to ever have a chance at owning your life," I tell her.

"I understand, Doctor, but I've been told otherwise so often in my life that I can't help but doubt that you are correct."

"Please call me Karen. Steph, I will help you on your journey. I promise you won't be alone." I reassure her. "I'll see you tomorrow at one o'clock. Does that work for you?"

"Yes, that's perfect. Let me show you out." Stephanie escorted me to the front entrance and shook my hand. I can see the determination in her eyes. I am confident that with my help Stephanie Plum will fly.


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to Ms. Evanovich and the creators of Criminal Minds.**

 **Warning: Adult situations, adult language**

 **Chapter 44: Saturday, August 27** **th** **, 1500-2000**

 **Ranger's House**

 **Stephanie's POV**

Once we finish lunch, I can't stop thinking about what Emily, JJ, and Tara said to me. I know, in my heart, that I love Carlos. I'm so totally in love with him that I physically ache for him. He is my everything. I'm scared to give myself to Carlos because I know that he will eventually tire of me, dump me or cheat on me. When he does, he will break me. Every boyfriend I ever had eventually cheated on me. They all told me that I was horrible in bed, a sad excuse for a woman and pathetic. After the fiasco with Dickie, I swore off men. That was when I met Tom. He was perfect. He was gentle with me, and he never tried to rush things. We were only dating about three months when he had to move home, but I believe that had he stayed, he would have been good for me.

Ranger is the man I knew before we came to Miami, who always told me that there was no chance for a relationship between us. His life didn't lend itself to relationships. I believed him because he never lied to me before. Now, Carlos, his alter ego is telling me that he wants to have a relationship with me, long-term. I'm afraid that he only wants me so I can raise Julie for him. While I love Julie, I'm not ready to be a mom. Heck, I don't even want children.

I know that I'm not really contributing and Carlos sees that I'm distracted. "Babe is everything okay?" he asks, with concern in his voice.

"I'm fine. I guess I need a break." I tell him.

"Why don't you do some online shopping for Tommy. Then, you and Julie can go to the mall and pick up whatever else you need. Manny and Rocco will go with you."

"Two guards, Ranger?"

"Rocco is one of Julie's guards. She's comfortable with him shadowing her. I know you don't know him and won't feel comfortable with him, so I'll have Manny go to be your guard. Please, Steph. Those bastards tried to blow up you and Julie yesterday. I can't lose you, Babe."

"Okay, but no black," I tell Ranger. He smiles, then hands me his credit card.

"Buy whatever you want. Get the furniture delivered here by tomorrow. Pay whatever is necessary for expedited delivery and assembly."

"Sir, yes, Sir," I say as a mock salute him.

"Babe," he says, his eyes dark with desire.

Before he can do anything else, I run from the guesthouse, with a smile on my face. Once Julie is finished with her therapy session, we have a quick bite to eat before heading to the mall, with our Merry Men du jour. We climb into one of the SUVs, Julie and I in the back seat; as we head to buy some clothes for Tommy, Julie, and myself.

We spend the first-hour on buying clothes for Tommy. We purchased a few bathing trunks, jeans, shorts, basketball shorts, t-shirts, polos, button-down shirts, and cargoes. We get him dinosaur boxer briefs and white tank-style t-shirts. I get him a sports-themed bedding set and a train-themed set. I figure he can choose which he'd prefer. Next, Julie and I stop in Forever 21 for clothes for her, then we went to Aeropostale. Finally, I stopped in Victoria's Secret for more underwear for me. At the rate I was ruining my panties, I needed a lot more.

We decided to head towards the food court to get some ice cream before heading back to the house. As we were heading there, I suddenly slipped on something. As I was falling, a man grabbed my arm to break my fall. _Suddenly, I see Brian standing next to me, pulling us towards the pool table. He's holding me down while his two friends restrain me. They laugh as the tears start to fall down my face. I try to fight, but they only hurt me more. I know what they are going to do and I'm helpless to stop them._

" _You're nothing but a cock-tease, Plum. You dress in your skimpy little outfits, rub your tight little ass against me, then deny me the goods. Well, you won't be denying my brothers or me tonight._

" _Get off me, don't touch me," I say. I manage to break free of the restraints, and I'm on the floor in a tight ball._

" _Stephanie, it'll be okay. Come on, Stephanie, you're safe now." I hear a voice. It doesn't belong to Brian or his friends. I'm not aware whose voice it is, but I'm scared. I feel someone pick me up and I try fighting. I don't want them to touch me. Suddenly, I hear a female voice, "Steph, stop fighting, you're safe."_

 _I stop trying to resist. Hoping that if I stay still, they'll leave me alone. I'm released and move as far away from the voices as I can go, curling into a ball to protect myself. Then I hear his voice._

" _Babe, it's me, Carlos. You're safe, Querida. Steph, mi amor, please look at me. You need to breathe, Babe, you're safe. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."_

 _He keeps repeating that mantra over and over again. Finally, the fog is starting to clear; the cobwebs are disappearing._

"Carlos!" I reply.

I search frantically, finally finding his intense brown eyes, locked on mine. "Carlos, is it really you?"

"Yes, Babe, it's me. What happened?"

"Ranger, she was walking and slipped on some water. As she was falling, a gentleman grabbed her arm to help break her fall. He was with his wife and three-year-old twins. She hit her head, then suddenly curled into a ball and wouldn't let us near her." Manny reported.

Carlos looks at me. "I was back there, Carlos, in that basement. They were hurting me. Why won't they leave me alone."

He wraps his arms around me, allowing me to sob. He rubs circles on my back and whispers in Spanish into my ear. I feel myself calming down. I hear voices; I know everyone is talking, but I can't focus on their words.

"Babe, Dr. Purpura would like to see you right now. Are you ready to go?" Carlos asks me.

"Okay," I reply. I'm not sure if I'm ready, but I can't keep going through that pain. I haven't had a flashback like that in almost eight years.

"Rocco, take Julie back to my house. Manny, you go with Rocco. Bobby, come with me." Ranger orders his men.

About fifteen minutes later we are pulling up to a modest single-family home in an upper-middle-class section of Miami. The door opens, and Dr. Purpura is waiting for me.

"Stephanie, my dear, welcome. Would you like some tea?" Dr. Purpura asks me.

"No thank you, but I'd like some water, please," I respond.

She hands me a bottle of water. "Would you like to talk in my office or in the garden?"

"Your garden, please."

"Do you want Mr. Manoso with you?"

I shake my head no. "Babe, I'll be in front if you need me." He tells me before kissing me on the forehead.

I follow Dr. Purpura outside, and we sit on a nice wicker settee.

"Stephanie, please call me Karen. What happened tonight?"

"I had a flashback to the night I was gang-raped."

"Was that the first time you were sexually assaulted?"

"No. It was the third time." I respond.

"Tell me about the other two times, Stephanie."

I tell her about Morelli's Choo-choo game in his father's garage when I was six. I share the experiences from the night Joe took my virginity on the floor of Tasty Pastry, telling her about the poems Joe wrote around town. After repeating what happened to me, I realize for the first time that Joe raped me. Until this moment, I thought that it was somewhat consensual. But I now know that I didn't consent. I tried to push him away, but he was stronger than me. I tell Karen about my baby, the one I lost.

"Did your parents ever find out about either incident?"

"My mother found out about the Choo-Choo game. She punished me for two months, saying that I was a bad, wicked girl. I was wrong to go with Joe anywhere. She told me to stay away from him, and since I didn't listen, I got what I deserved."

"What about the bakery incident?"

"My mother received several phone calls from the Burg busybodies who told her about the poems Joe left. When I walked in the door, she slapped me across the face, calling me a slut and a whore. My father ignored the whole scene. My mother punished me for three months. It was on my first day of freedom that my best friend Mary Lou and I were hanging out with her cousin in Newark that I miscarried. Up until that point, I didn't even realize I was pregnant. Growing up I never had regular periods. I went on birth control at fourteen to try to regulate my period, but I suffered from too many side effects that my doctor discontinued it about three months before Joe had sex with me."

"Was Joe ever punished?" Karen asked me.

"No, he wasn't. In my neighborhood, it was 'boys will be boys.' It is okay for a boy to be sexually active. The good girls keep their virginity until their wedding night. Only the bad girls have sex beforehand. I don't think I ever planned on being a virgin on my wedding day, but I didn't plan on losing my virginity in high school. I couldn't date anyone in high school because all the boys thought I was easy and loose. I went to my Senior Prom alone. College was a little bit better, until that night."

"Stephanie, can you tell me about that night?"

I take a deep breath and begin to tell her all the details. She listens empathetically, placing her hand around mine when it started getting difficult for me to share. When I finished, she hugged me.

"Oh, my dear Stephanie, I'm so sorry you had to experience that. That was horrible of Brian to violate your trust like that. Do you know if the video still exists?"

"I'd like to think it's long gone, but I have a feeling that it still is somewhere and someday, it will be shared with the world."

"Tell me about your marriage."

I spend the next half hour detailing my courtship with Dickie Orr, our engagement, and finally, our short-lived marriage. I told her about walking in on him playing hide the salami with Joyce Barnhardt on my dining room table. I told her how I burnt all his possessions. She smiled at my revenge. I also shared Tom with her. To date, he is the only positive relationship I have ever been involved in.

"What about Mr. Manoso? From what I have observed in the few moments I've seen you interact with each other, I'd say he loves you."

"He claims he does, but he's told me that his life doesn't lend itself to relationships, that his love doesn't come with a ring, but a condom might come in handy. He offered to give me a baby, but nothing beyond that, he can't give me his heart. He sends me so many mixed messages that I don't know what to think. His actions tell me that he cares deeply for me, but his words say otherwise."

I say as the tears start to fall.

"Stephanie, what do you want for your future?"

I pause to think about what she is asking of me. I sit quietly, for about ten minutes before responding. "I would like to be in a committed relationship with a man who honors, cherishes and respects me. I want him to give me his heart, and I want to give him mine. I don't know if I want children. Two weeks ago, I would have said that I never want children, but after spending time with Julie and then Tommy, I think that I may want a child of my own someday. I don't think I need to be married, but I need the trust in the commitment that we have to each other."

"Do you have someone in mind?"

"In a perfect world, that man would be Ranger, my Carlos. But he only wants me to be a friend with benefits. I can't be that with him. My heart is too invested in him."

"Did you ever tell him how you feel, Stephanie?"

"No. I can't. If Carlos rejects me, I won't survive. I'd rather have his friendship than nothing."

I can't help a yawn from escaping. Karen looks at her watch. "Stephanie, it's getting late. I still want to see you tomorrow. I think, with a little hard work, you can overcome your relationship phobias. Tomorrow, I want to discuss your relationship with your family, your parents, grandparents, and siblings."

"Okay," I reply meekly.

"Stephanie, you are a strong woman, don't let this get you down, don't let it beat you. Don't be afraid to lean on those people around you. They will help you overcome your insecurities if you allow them."

"Thank you, Karen, for seeing me tonight. I feel better after talking about it."

"I'm glad. Avoid coffee after ten in the morning, no wine or alcohol and make sure to get a good night's rest."

I nod my head as we walk to her front door. I open the door, finding Carlos and Bobby waiting for me.

"Everything okay?" Ranger asks, looking into my eyes.

I smile before responding, "Yes, much better."

I climb into the backseat of the Cayenne. Carlos shocks me by climbing in next to me. I buckle myself in, and Carlos wraps his arm around me. I'm so exhausted from the flashback and the talking that I fall asleep before we hit the road. I wake briefly as I feel Carlos carrying me in the house. He helps me undress before placing one of his t-shirts over my head. He tucks me into bed, kissing my forehead, my nose, and my lips gently. "Sleep, Babe. I'll join you in a little while. I love you." My eyes close once again, and I drift off into a dreamless sleep.


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to Ms. Evanovich and the creators of Criminal Minds.**

 **Warning: Adult situations, adult language**

 **Chapter 45: Saturday, August 27** **th** **, 2000-2200**

 **Trenton**

 **Terry's POV**

Earlier this afternoon, a couple responded to the advertisement I had for one of the boys. I sent them an application and our fee schedule. I also gave them a twenty-four-hour deadline. I learned that those who are truly interested and desperate will respond within the given time frame. I wasn't disappointed when my e-mail pinged with their application.

The couple, Eric and Samantha Wilson, live in Palm Beach, Florida. I do a further search on them and find that they are indeed who they claim to be. I have learned to investigate the couples I sell to, to make sure that they aren't Feds trying to shut me down. I review their information, and I agree that they are perfect. On their application is their cell phone number. I pick up my phone at the office in Brick and dial their number. This building is owned by Dickie's family, so it will never be linked with me. No one knows that Dickie and I are close.

" _Hello,"_ a woman answers the phone.

"Hello, I'm looking for a Mrs. Samantha Wilson," I respond.

" _This is she. How may I help you?"_

"My name is Tina Conti, and I'm calling you from Discrete Adoption Services about your application."

I hear Mrs. Wilson shriek over the phone in excitement and call for her husband to come to the phone. I hear her explain who is on the phone. Then, the husband picks up the phone.

" _Hello, this is Eric Wilson. What do we need to do?"_

I like the no-nonsense man. It makes my work much easier. "Typically, I set up a time for you to meet the child. Before I can schedule that appointment, I need seventy-five percent of the adoption fee. It is fully refundable, minus any travel fees to meet with you. I see that you live in Florida, so for me to travel to you, you would be responsible for paying for my flight, the child's flight, and any hotel accommodations and car services required. You will receive an itemized billing of said expenses when you get your refund. If you agree to adopt the child, then you will pay the final twenty-five percent at the time you take custody of him. We usually take the money via wire transfer. If you don't have an adoption lawyer on retainer, I can bring one with me. You'd be responsible for his expenses as well if you choose not to adopt the baby."

I hear the couple briefly talk in the background. _"That sounds doable. Can you send me the information for the wire transfer? But before I hang up, I'd like to know more about this boy."_

I tell the man his fabricated background, assuring him that no mother or father will ever come looking for the child. I give the man the boy's latest stats from his most reason examination, as well as the vaccines he has received.

"Where would you like to meet, Mr. Wilson?"

" _At our home. He's perfect for us, we can't wait to have him as our own. We've been looking for so long, to have him finally come along is a dream come true. Can you be here on Tuesday, August 30_ _th_ _?"_ Mr. Wilson asks.

I thumb through my planner to see who's available for the delivery. Fuck! Connie is busy with the newest knocked up escort, taking her to her doctor's appointment and Liliana will still be California wrapping up the other brat's adoption. I guess that leaves me. "I will be able to bring the child to you then. I'll be arriving with our attorney, Enzo Vitale. Don't worry, he's licensed in Florida so all appropriate paperwork will be filed, making the little angel yours, legally."

" _That's perfect. Thank you so much. I can't tell you how happy you've made my wife and me."_ Mr. Wilson responds before hanging up. Sucker! Now I'm a cool five million dollars richer.

Now, I need to take care of Morelli. I call upon an old friend down on Stark Street. He helps us identify those who can give us the babies we need. I tell him that he needs to get his girls to proposition Morelli when he catches them for solicitation. He has a soft spot for getting head, if they offer to give it to him, he'll let them off. I want the interaction to be recorded so that I can send the tape to the Chief of Police. Morelli will lose his badge and will be begging me to give him a job with the family. No one turns me down, no one says no to Theresa Grizoli. My first husband learned that the hard way. You should have fucked me, Joe, because now I'm going to fuck with you.


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to Ms. Evanovich and the creators of Criminal Minds.**

 **Warning: Adult situations, adult language**

 **Chapter 46: Sunday, August 28** **th,** **0500-0800**

 **Ranger's House**

 **Ranger's POV**

My poor Babe. It seems that watching the video of Julie's assault opened so many wounds that she closed off years ago. I don't know how she will pull through this. After we got in the car from Karen's office last night, she was asleep before we were out of the driveway. She barely stirred when we arrived home. I carried her into our bedroom, undressing her before pulling off my t-shirt to put on her to sleep in before tucking her into bed. I placed a kiss on her forehead, telling her I loved her. I went downstairs to get an update on what happened. It seems that Terry reached out and took our bait. The BAU set up the adoption to take place on Tuesday. It seems that Terry will be coming down herself, with her lawyer, who we can only hope is the Dick.

The team left around 2200 hours, and I climbed into bed next to Stephanie at 2300, pulling her against me, as she seemed to snuggle into me. Dios, I love this woman.

I woke up at my usual 0500 and decided to wake up my Babe. I know she said no sex, but I can't control myself anymore around her. She needs some happy, and I will give it to her. No, I won't make love to her without her consent, but I do plan on giving her an orgasm this morning. I would love for her to reciprocate, but I won't force myself on her.

I start kissing her neck as I awake to us lying on our sides, spooning each other. I bring my hand around her and gently start to touch her breasts. She wakes up, with a breathless, "Carlos."

"Good morning, Babe."

"What are you doing?" She asks me.

I pause my kissing to answer her, "If I have to explain to you what I'm doing, then I'm doing something wrong." I answer, before bringing my mouth down her back, trailing kisses in my wake. I hear her moan. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No, I don't want you to, be we agreed to no sex." She reminds me.

"Querida, let me love you. Let me give you the release you need and deserve, please, Babe." I know I'm playing dirty with the 'please.' I know she can't resist me when I say please. I watch her battle with herself before responding.

"Okay, but if I ask you to stop, you promise me that you will?"

"Yes, Babe, I will never force myself on you." I continue to kiss her, turning our bodies, so I'm on top of hers. I worship her beautiful breasts, kissing and fondling each nipple until it's a sharp peak. I kiss down her stomach, which I hope one day will grow round with our child. I bring my kisses further down to her promise land. Before I kiss her sweet center, I pause to look at her for consent. Her gaze meets mine, and she nods her head, allowing me to continue. I tease her fold with my tongue, licking the juices that are already flowing from her body. Dios, she's so sweet. I love the way she tastes. Not to mention listening to the sounds she makes. I tease her clit, feeling her hips start to buck. I gently hold them to the bed before taking on my feast. I bring my tongue inside her, fucking her with it, as she moans and cries in appreciation. I bring my hand to her center, placing two fingers inside her wet folds. I slowly move them inside her, bringing her slow torture before placing a third finger inside. She's so tight, squeezing my fingers.

"Oh, God, Carlos, I'm so close. Please, please let me cum." She says her voice husky with arousal.

"Your wish is my command, mi amor," I tell her before sucking and nipping her clit. I feel her walls getting even tighter than before, as I feel her orgasm course through her body. I continue to pump my fingers into her until she comes down from her high. Once she catches her breath, I gently kiss her lips.

"Thank you, Carlos."

"Thank you for what?"

"For knowing exactly what I needed. Thank you for always respecting my wishes, for respecting boundaries. Thank you for not expecting anything in return today, because I don't think I can, even though I really want to, Carlos."

"You're welcome, Babe. Remember, no price." I tell her. "Are you ready for our run?" I ask her. She nods her head and jumps out of bed, quickly running into the bathroom. She emerges five minutes later, going directly into the closet to change into her running shorts and sports bra. The pain in my groin grows exponentially, and I have to try to distract myself, so I don't lose control. I head into the bathroom when she's done. By the time I finish answering nature's call, take a quick cold shower, and dressing, she's ready to start our 'official' workout.

Stephanie and I are now running six miles in the morning. We both enjoy the morning beach run as a time to get our day started and have some alone time, especially since the BAU moved their base of operations to my home. We are both used to being around a lot of people, but it's hard when it's a house and not an apartment in my business building. If it weren't for our mole, we'd be at Miami HQ. When we return to our starting point, Steph sits down on the sand to stretch her muscles. Then, she takes off her shoes and socks. Before I know it, she's running into the ocean. She turns her head to look at me, laughing, imploring me to follow her. I quickly remove my shoes, socks, gun, and knife before following her into the warm water. I quickly reach her treading just beyond the breakpoint. I wrap my arms around her, kissing her perfect lips. She returns my kiss with equal fervor. Her legs wrap around my waist, and we hold on to each other, making out like a couple of high school kids. Finally, she rests her forehead against mine, and we look in each other's eyes.

"Dr. Karen wants me to talk about my family today. I don't know if I can. I don't want her to think bad of them. They love me and are looking out for my well-being."

"Babe, while I know that your parents may love you, they don't treat you the way you deserve to be treated. You need to be upfront and honest with Dr. Purpura if you want to get over your fears if you want to heal from the rapes. Babe, I want our someday, and I know that I haven't treated you right in the past. It is my biggest regret. I don't regret giving up Julie. Even with the horrible way Rachel and Ron treated her, I wasn't ready to be her father fourteen years ago, let alone five years ago. It's because you came into my life that I am ready and able to be the father that my daughter needs me to be now. I never meant to hurt you with my words, and I'm so incredibly sorry that I have. Please forgive me, Babe."

I don't know what made me confess to Stephanie right now. Maybe it was the morning wake-up, maybe it was her emotional breakdown last night. But whatever it was, I knew I was holding my breath waiting for her to respond. I don't want her leaving me on September 4th. I want to claim her as mine. I want to shout from the rooftops in Miami, Trenton, and Boston that the Bombshell Bounty Hunter, Stephanie Michelle Plum, is my woman in every way possible. I hope that bringing Tommy to live with us will further push her into my life permanently. My inner dialogue is broken by her words.

"Ranger, your words hurt me, more than I'd like to admit, but I'm sure that I was partially to blame. I kept sending you mixed signals. I would flirt with you, allow you to poach, lead you on only to get into the bed of another man, and to allow that man into my bed. I get that you were only protecting yourself, but Ranger, I don't know if I am capable of having a normal relationship. I don't know if I can give my heart to someone, of trusting someone one hundred percent. While I trust you more than anyone I know with my life, I don't know if I can trust you with my heart."

"Babe, I understand. But please Babe, give me a chance to show you and tell you how much I love you, how much I want only you, Stephanie. Please don't leave in eight days." I beg.

I hear Stephanie sigh, before responding. "No promises, Ranger. But I hope that maybe talking with Dr. Karen will help me to see things more clearly. I know one thing for certain; I don't want to be alone for the rest of my life, and I don't want to be a fuck buddy. I want to be in an honest to God relationship. I don't need a ring or a piece of paper. But I need everyone to know that I'm in a committed relationship. Please don't push me, Carlos."

"Why were you calling me Ranger?"

"Ranger is the man I met four years ago in that diner. Ranger is the man who keeps pushing me away. But Carlos, he's the man I met last week, the one who I caught glimpses of before, the one who's trying to pull me into his life. When you act like Ranger, you're Ranger. I respect both of you equally, but I'm not sure if I can trust my heart with you both forever."

I give my Babe one final kiss before leading her back to shore. We return to the house, quickly showering separately before joining Julie for breakfast. Stephanie will meet with Dr. Purpura first. When her session is over, Julie's session will start. The media room is all set up, now that the threat of thunderstorms has moved in. I swear, the weather can change faster here in Miami than I can shower, which is saying something. The BAU arrives at 0745. Maggie set up a breakfast buffet for them. I'll wait with Steph for Dr. Karen to arrive before joining the team. Finally, Dr. Karen arrives. I lead her and Stephanie to the media room, giving Stephanie a gentle, reassuring kiss before leaving them behind.

I take a moment to send a little prayer up to God. "Please God, let that wonderful woman choose me, let her stay here with me by my side for the rest of my life. I know I'm not worthy, but I love Stephanie more than anyone other than my daughter. Give her the courage to fight for what she wants. Amen."

I head out to the Command Center and enter the house just as the skies open up, drenching everything left outside.


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to Ms. Evanovich and the creators of Criminal Minds.**

 **Warning: Adult situations, adult language**

 **Chapter 47: Sunday, August 28** **th** **, 0800-1200**

 **Ranger's House**

 **Tara POV**

We arrived at our new command center at Ranger's house early Sunday morning. Lester, Hector, Bobby, Woody, and Manny were already there, waiting for us. Maggie had a breakfast spread out for us, which made the hotel's continental breakfast look even more pathetic. We took a few minutes to grab some wonderful Cuban coffee and excellent food.

"Stephanie has another appointment with Dr. Purpura today. Ranger is waiting with her for the doctor to arrive. Once they are set up, he'll join us. In the meantime, I have the specs on the safe house in Palm Beach. We own a second house two doors down, which will allow us to enter the main house without anyone noticing." Lester informed us.

I was glad to hear that we had a place to set up shop close by. It is often difficult to stay hidden when doing an undercover operation in upper-class neighborhoods. Even trickier to sneak up on a house when they are under surveillance. At least this way, we'd be able to provide Matt and JJ with the appropriate coverage they would need to stay safe.

About five minutes later, Ranger walks into the house. I can tell that he has the weight of the world on his shoulders, but even so, there's a lightness to his expression. We heard about Stephanie's breakdown last night, I'm glad that Karen seems to be helping her. If she weren't, I don't think Ranger would be joining us today. He approaches me soon after he enters.

"Dr. Lewis, Tara, I want to thank you for recommending Dr. Purpura. She has already had a positive impact on Julie and now Stephanie. I don't know how I can ever repay you. While Dr. Belliveau worked wonders with Julie after Scrog, she clearly wasn't the right choice this time. Julie slept through the night for the first time without having a nightmare. Stephanie is on her way out of Denial Land, and while I know her journey will be an arduous one, I know it's a trip she needs to take to heal."

"You're welcome. Both your daughter Julie and Stephanie are wonderful women who deserve the best. I can see how much you love both. It is the least I can do. The job we do with the BAU and my other job interviewing and studying the dregs of society often don't lead to many happily ever after. With Julie and Stephanie, I have an opportunity to give two people a happy ending. It helps to make this job a little easier to do another day."

"I understand. Stephanie is my light. She heals my darkened soul. Without her, I'd be a shell of the man I am now. I will do anything I need to do to make Stephanie understand that I love her unconditionally. I only hope that I'm not too late." Ranger admits to me.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. It may take her time, but she will eventually see what she has right before her eyes."

Ranger nods his head slightly then moves to talk to Emily. They talk for a few minutes before Emily calls the room to attention as we begin to plan our takedown.

"Good morning, everyone. Thank you for all your hard work and dedication this past week. Since we delivered the profile, we have made great strides in this case. We will be able to apprehend two of the unsubs tomorrow, thanks to the brilliant work that Stephanie did on this case. At this point, I'm going to turn the meeting over to Ranger so he can explain the resources available to us in Palm Beach."

Ranger stands, he exudes confidence, power, and respect. I observe his men sit up a little straighter in their seats, as well as Alvez and Simmons, something I've never seen them do when Emily or even Rossi addresses us. They both respect Ranger's expertise and leadership.

"Good morning. First, I want to thank you for your tireless work to help find those _pendejos_ who hurt my little girl. You embraced my team when you didn't have to and allowed me to help on an investigation that I technically have no right being a part of at this time. Secondly, I want to thank you for trusting me, for not listening to the things Detectives Morelli and Gaspick said about my company and me, but making your own judgments based on the facts as you see them.

"Now, to talk about the house. Rangeman owns two safe houses in Palm Beach, two doors down from each other. We can access both houses discreetly from the beach. The house we will be using is the residence on file for Samantha and Eric Wilson. We have a small auxiliary office in an office building in Palm Beach, a building which houses the marketing firm where Eric works. I suggest both JJ and Matt leave for the house this evening. They can be returning from a trip, a mini-vacation. That way, if Terry is having the house watched, she will see two people returning to their home after some time away. A worker from that office has already staged the house.

"The house is a split plan Bermuda style home, about 3,400 square feet. It has a yellow exterior with white shutters. Inside, the house has an open floor plan with a nice sized kitchen, dining room, living room, and den. The master bedroom has a sitting area when you first enter and an en-suite bathroom, with jacuzzi tub. There are two additional bedrooms and bathrooms, both with showers. The bedroom closest to the master bedroom has been set up as a nursery, and a bassinet has been placed in the sitting area of the master bedroom. Clothes and other baby necessities are already waiting. Before you ask, they belong to Marco's son. He's now two, but they kept a lot of stuff in storage for future children.

"The house is on the beach, so we can enter the house that way. The other house I own is very similar, but a little smaller. We will set up in that house to monitor what is happening when Terry and Dickie meet with JJ and Matt. My men have already swept the house, there is no video equipment or other recording or listening devices in the house except for Rangeman's. I will give you a wand to check the house when you arrive, Matt. My Trenton office is monitoring both houses actively. Palm Beach is about ninety minutes from here. Stephanie and I will not be there. Terry and Dickie will be able to recognize us both so it won't be wise for us to be hanging around." Ranger informs us.

"Ranger is right. Matt and JJ prepare to head to Palm Beach tonight. However, I don't think the standard SUV is the best choice. Garcia, see about renting a luxury vehicle for Matt." Emily says.

"Emily, if I may, I have a Mercedes CLA 250 Coupe that Matt and JJ can use. It is equipped with extra safety features, including bulletproof glass, armored doors, and tracking devices. If Terry plays it smart and tries to get JJ and Matt to leave the house and meet her elsewhere, we'll know where they are going."

"Ranger, I don't know if I could drive your car," Matt says.

"He lets Bomber drive his cars, and she's had about ten blown up. She has destroyed more cars since she started bounty hunting than all three branches of Rangeman combined in a year." Bobby states, oddly proud of that fact.

"Yup and my cousin willing purchased a brand new Ferrari for the car killer." Lester states. Ranger gives him the evil eye.

"Santos, mats 0500."

"Just trying to have a little fun. I swear Ranger has no sense of humor."

"I will have my men drop off a Cayenne for JJ to use tomorrow. It will be beneficial for when she goes shopping to prepare for the baby. You should go to the store and stock up on whatever the baby would need. I would get the stuff for you, but I have no clue what an infant requires." Ranger states.

"The rest of the team should arrive while JJ and Matt are at work. I've arranged for a furniture delivery on Monday while JJ and Matt are out. You will be able to ride in the back of the truck and load up the house unseen. Who do you want posing as the homeowners there?"

"Emily, how about you and Alvez? You would draw the least attention." I say.

"Okay. Sounds good."

We spend the rest of the morning planning our trap. I call Mariela and ask her to help JJ and Emily dress the part of wealthy Palm Beach socialites. Emily falls into the role easily, I guess that's what happens when you spend your childhood as the daughter of an Ambassador. The clothes that JJ and Emily were wearing are beautiful, designer suits, sundresses, and casual outfits. The men were given sharp-looking dress pants and designer shirts. They fit their roles perfectly.

"It will take about an hour and a half without traffic to get to Palm Beach. It's a straight run from here. The house has food set up already, and both bedrooms are ready for use. If you need anything, let me know, and I'll have it at the auxiliary office." Ranger tells Matt and JJ as they are about to leave.

"Papi, they're here to deliver the furniture. Stephanie is still with Dr. Karen."

"I'll take care of it, Princesa," Ranger says before excusing himself into the main house.


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to Ms. Evanovich and the creators of Criminal Minds.**

 **Warning: Adult situations, adult language**

 **Chapter 48: Sunday, August 28** **th** **, 0800-1200**

 **Ranger's House**

 **Dr. Purpura's POV**

I arrived at Ranger's estate just before eight. I was meeting with Stephanie first. We made a lot of progress last night, discussing her prior sexual assaults and her reaction to them. Now, today, we must tackle her family and community. From what she said yesterday, her family has a lot of influence over her choices and her behaviors. I need to get Stephanie to see that not all those influences are positive.

Ranger greets me at the door, thanking me for helping with Stephanie last night. I am glad I could help. She was in such horrible shape, emotionally. Her trigger was seeing Julie's assault. It brought her back to her assault, and in turn, those memories were pushed to the forefront of her mind. Now, we need to figure out why Stephanie couldn't cope better. For such a strong woman, she is very weak.

Stephanie and I enter the media room and sit on the comfortable reclining chairs. She tucks her legs under her as we sit down, sipping tea.

"How did you sleep last night?"

"Surprising well. I feel rested today."

"Was Ranger with you in bed?"

"Yes."

"Did you participate in any sexual activities?"

"Well, he woke me up with some kisses."

"Did you want him to wake you up that way?"

"I didn't mind it. Carlos often wakes me up with kisses. He…"

"Stephanie, you don't have to be embarrassed to talk about sex. It's a natural act between a man and a woman. You don't need to feel ashamed."

"Ranger fingered me this morning. Before he did, though, he asked if I was okay with it. He told me he would stop if I weren't ready. I wanted to reciprocate, but I couldn't, and he told me it wasn't necessary; he wanted me to be happy."

"Stephanie, your relationship with Ranger is a healthy one. You have a man who cares about your happiness and pleasure over his own. Why do you keep pushing him away?"

"Well, first off, he told me his life doesn't lend itself to relationships. Then he told me that his love didn't come with a ring, but a condom may be necessary. Ranger also told me he'd give me a baby if I wanted one, but I had to work out my relationship with Morelli. That was the morning after we made love the first time. Then, after every other time, we were together, he kept pushing me back to Joe. He doesn't want me as anything but a fuck buddy, a play toy."

"Those were his words. What did his actions tell you?"

"That he loves me, in his own way. I mean, he always seems to arrive just in time to console me or to save me. He jumped off a bridge to save my life. Anytime I needed a car, he gave me one, even though I keep getting them blown up. I could be covered in God knows what and he'll still touch me or kiss me. I feel safe when I'm in his arms like nothing can hurt me or touch me. Whenever I need a safe place to hide, I know I can always go to Ranger."

"Stephanie, to me, that sounds like you already have a relationship. Ranger is a bounty hunter, a security expert and he is still doing missions for the government. His lifestyle is often a solitary one. He can be called away for weeks or months at a time with little to no notice. He can be killed on the next call he goes out on. Ranger is right, his life does not lend itself to a relationship. How do you think Ranger feels every time he has to leave, never knowing if he will ever see you again? Maybe he doesn't want you to have the burden of being a young military widow, someone who might give up her chance at becoming a mother, of having a family because he gets killed."

"You told me yesterday that Ranger often said that he didn't want more children, that's where the condom line comes into play. Once again, no ring because he doesn't want to leave behind a wife. Ranger said that he'd give you a baby if you wanted one because he knows that you wouldn't be able to make a child with someone you didn't care about, that you didn't love. He also knew that having Joe's child would slowly kill you as you'd be forced to change your identity. Stephanie, did you ever fight for Ranger over Joe?"

I carefully watch Stephanie's expressions, seeing her take in my words, reevaluating her prior opinions. Finally, she responds. "No, I never fought for Ranger. I allowed him to push me away time and time again."

"Why, Stephanie? Why do you keep pushing him away?"

"Because he's not Burg! He's not Italian. He wouldn't be accepted by my family or my friends. It doesn't matter that I'd be happy. I would lose everyone in my life."

"Stephanie, did you hear what you just said? You are more concerned with having the approval of your family and friends that you are willing to give up your chance at complete and utter happiness. Why? Tell me about your childhood."

"When I was little, I was always getting in trouble. I never liked playing with dolls or Barbies. I preferred to run around outside with the boys, playing in the dirt, riding my bike. My mom would yell at me because I wasn't acting like the proper Burg girl. How would I ever land a husband if I didn't know how to deal with a baby? My father took me fishing once, and I had a blast. I think my sister had some dance competition that she was in, ballroom dancing, that is. Dad and I went to the lake and spent the day fishing. I caught three fish. My father showed me how the clean them and filet them, we ate them for dinner. When my mother found out how we spent the day, she was livid."

"I remember always wanting to fly. When I was about seven or eight, I tied a blanket around my shoulders like a cape and jumped off the roof of the garage. I had the sensation of flying for a few seconds before I hit the ground, breaking my arm in the process. When I was six, Joe Morelli took me to his father's garage to play Choo-Choo. He was the train, I was the tunnel, or my vagina was the tunnel, and his fingers were the train. When I got home, my panties were on inside out. My mother asked me what happened, when I told her, she punished me for two months. Nothing was ever said to Joe's parents, because, well, boys will be boys.

"When I tried to help my mother cook, if I handed her the wrong ingredient or the wrong measuring spoon, she would yell at me, calling me helpless and useless. How would I ever land a husband if I couldn't cook? It got so bad that I was so nervous in the kitchen that to this day, I can burn water. My mother kept trying to put me in Burg appropriate classes and lessons, but I hated every one of them. She was appalled when I wanted to go to college to get a degree. Val went simply to meet her husband. The only time I remember my mother being proud of me was when I married my ex-husband. The day I caught him cheating on me on my dining room table was one of the worst days of my life. After I threw his clothes out on the front lawn and made a bonfire with them, I went to my parent's house for help. My mother sent me home, telling me I had to fix my marriage, to turn a blind eye.

"She was happy when Joe and I started dating again because he's from the Burg, has a good job and owns a house. She wants me married to him last year and expects a child from me as soon as possible. She hates my job and is the first to yell at me or criticize me if something goes wrong, never asking if I'm okay first. Every time Joe and I break up, she tries to set me up with whatever available Burg man she finds on the street. One guy turned out to be a serial killer! However, I know my mother loves me because she still makes me a pineapple upside-down cake."

I'm am shocked at what I am hearing. I have a thirty-four-year-old woman sitting in front of me who has the emotional age of a teenager. If her mother showed her love with food, I could understand why she doesn't see the actions of others as being loving.

"When you and Joe get together, what does a typical night consist of, what activities do you do?" I ask her.

"One of us will stop at Pino's and bring back pizza, meatball subs, and beer to the other's place. We eat dinner in front of the television, then usually end the night in the bedroom."

"Does Joe take you out to dinner? Does he ever buy you a gift, not for your birthday or Christmas, but a 'just because I'm thinking about you' gift?"

"No. I can't even remember if Joe ever got me a birthday gift. For some reason, I think we always manage to break up right before my birthday and Christmas, only to get back together a few days later."

"What about your ex? Did he buy you gifts?"

"No, he didn't either. Neither did Brian nor any other boyfriend, except Tom. He used to give me butterflies, or things with butterflies on them."

I follow up with, "who supports you?"

"Ranger and his Merry Men."

I look at Stephanie quizzically. She answers, "I call Ranger's employees Merry Men. Those men who work for Ranger are like a bunch of brothers that I always wanted. They will do anything to protect me, to keep me safe. They always ask me to let them train me, to work with me, but I turn them down. I don't want to be indebted to them."

"Do you think they are offering, so they get something in return?"

"No, maybe, I don't know. I was always taught that no one does anything nice without wanting something in return.

"What about Ranger?"

"What about him?"

"Does he want something in return?"

"I don't know."

"What does he say?"

"He says that there's no price for what we give each other. Ranger had given me a job when I needed money, he's lent me cars when I've managed to blow mine up, he has had Ella stock my refrigerator when it's low, he has purchased me ammunition, cuffs, and a variety of other things to help me do my job. If he knows I was out with the girls, he'll have someone drop off the cure to my apartment, and occasionally, will let me eat contraband. He bought a Ferrari convertible for me."

"Stephanie, what do you think all that means?"

I watch as Stephanie wraps her brain around what she just told me. I notice the moment she realizes the significance. "It means he loves me," she says, in a voice barely above a whisper.

"I'd say so, Stephanie. When you go somewhere together, whether it's work-related or not, how does Ranger treat you?"

"He opens the doors for me, places his hand on the small of my back to guide me where we are going, he'll sit next to me. If we are someplace together and I get tired, he'll let me lean on him, even falling asleep on him. Ranger is always looking out for my well-being."

"So why are you still with Joe? Why does he have such a hold on you?"

"Because he's the man that my mother will accept. She'll never accept Ranger as my husband, my lover, or my mate."

"Is her happiness more important than your own?"

"No, it isn't."

"Then Stephanie, it's time for you to start doing what makes YOU happy, not your mother, not the Burg, but YOU. If you don't, you will be miserable for the rest of your life. You don't want that kind of life, Stephanie. If your mother really loves you, she'll accept your other half because she'll see that you are happy. If she doesn't, then you don't need her in your life. Set a good example for your nieces, for Mary Alice. Be a strong woman. Let love in, Stephanie."

I watch as she contemplates what I told her. We made significant strides in two days, and I'm ready to let her go for the day, but beforehand, I have a couple of more questions for Stephanie.

"Where do you see yourself ten years from today, Stephanie?"

I watch her consider my question. She seems scared to answer, but she does. "I picture myself married hopefully to Ranger, watching our children playing soccer, living together in the Batcave, but not here. I see Julie there, as a young woman starting to make her way."

"What do you need to do to get there? That's what I want you to think about. I want you to use a journal to write down your thoughts and emotions after dealing with Joe, your family, especially your mother and anyone else from the Burg. I want you to also write down how you feel after dealing with Julie, Ranger, or his men. I will meet with you in three days unless you feel that you need to see me sooner. That will be on Wednesday, August 31st. Depending on how that meeting goes, I may recommend we meet weekly for a while, before meeting at longer intervals."

"That sounds good. What should I do if I have another flashback or nightmare?

"Stephanie, ask for help. You don't have to face this alone. Lean on others. Were you able to recognize that no one was hurting last night?"

"Yes, a part of me knew they weren't there, but I couldn't get the rest of me to agree."

"Then search for your safety net, whoever that may be. When you hear that voice, tune to it. It will help you to come back faster."

"Okay, thank you, Karen."

"You're welcome. If you can send Julie in here in about ten minutes, that would be great. I need to finish up my notes and use the powder room."

"Sure. Would you like more tea?" Steph asks.

"No, dear, I'm fine."

I finish writing up my notes. I am optimistic about Stephanie. I think that she was already starting to come to some of these conclusions on her own, but our talks have pushed her to make those leaps sooner. I feel for the woman. Her concept of love is so convoluted that she can't even see what's right in front of her. I haven't met with Ranger one on one for a session, but from watching his body language and actions when he's around Stephanie, I can tell that man is deeply in love with her. I think he is also in denial about his feelings. I hope that these two emotional stunted adults get their act together soon because they will be unstoppable together.

Right now, Julie's most pressing concerns are about her acceptance back into her social circle. At fourteen, our friends are more important than our family. Losing her friends on top of losing her family could break Julie. I hope the families here in Miami are open-minded. But, too often, you see parents forcing their kids to alienate victims, afraid that because they "had sex" that their child will want to have sex too. What they don't understand is that the victim never wanted it or asked for it. It was taken, and in the victim's mind, they didn't have sex. The biological activity may be called sex, but what occurred is nothing short of assault.

Julie walks in, looking a little scared and unsure of herself. I hope she's okay.

"Good morning, Julie. How are you feeling today?"

"I'm okay, but I'm scared and worried about Stephanie. I didn't know what to do when she shut down yesterday. There was so much pain on her face, will I ever experience that?" Julie replies, close to tears.

"It's understandable for you to be scared and worried. Stephanie never had the support that you have so it will be a little harder for her to face something that she pushed aside for over ten years. I don't think you will experience the terror that Stephanie did, but I can't know for sure, Julie." I reply.

"I'm just glad that Papi was able to help her. I felt so helpless, standing there, not being able to reach Stephanie."

"Julie, at some point in time, I will have you and Stephanie compare your stories, your assaults. However, Stephanie is not at that point emotionally yet. Once I feel that she's ready, I'll let you know. I think that you will help each other heal if you both know exactly what each other went through."

"Okay. I can wait. I'll do anything I need to to help Stephanie. She's helped me so much already. I don't know why Steph thinks she'll be a horrible mother, I mean, she's already a better mother to me than my biological mother was to me."

"Julie, I can't discuss anything about Stephanie with you, she deserves her privacy as do you, but can you tell me what you mean by your statement?" I understand that Julie is a child, a child who is trying to process a horrible event in her life. Julie deflecting to Steph is her form of visiting Denial Land.

Julie sighs before responding. "My mother used to be really good to me. We used to do a lot of things together, just the two of us. It was Mom and Julie day. She'd take me shopping, for a mani/pedi, to museums, anywhere and everywhere. Then Scrog happened. After I saw Papi get shot, I decided I wanted to get to know Ranger better. I wanted to know both my Manoso and my Martine families. My mother was livid. She told me that Ranger didn't want me, he gave me up instead of raising me, that I was nothing but a mistake to him, that being a bigger part of his life would only lead to more pain in the future."

"I didn't care what my mother said. I knew that Ranger walked in there, to Stephanie's apartment, prepared to die for me. I know his connection to Stephanie was greater, but he still was willing to give up his life to save mine. How could he be so heartless like my mom said? I started to question everything my mother ever told me about Ranger, and as I got to know him, I realized what an honorable man he is; how giving me up was one of the hardest decisions he ever had to make."

"Ron never treated me great. I was a nuisance, a pain. He would say the only reason why he kept me was for the money that Papi would send to my parents. Joselyn and RJ were the only two who mattered to him, I was a nobody. As I developed a strong relationship with Papi, my parents were meaner to me. I basically took care of myself in their home. When I had nightmares after Scrog, they never once came into my room to comfort me. RJ would come in, trying to stop me from crying. At the time, he was five. My parents were happiest when I wasn't around."

"Julie, did you ever tell Ranger how your parents treated you?"

"No, I didn't. I was so happy to have my father's love and support that I was afraid I'd push him away if I told him, though I was planning on telling him soon. It was becoming unbearable."

"Have you had any contact with your friends since the incident?"

"I've texted with a couple, Facetimed with a few more, but for the most part, no one wants to talk to me or interact with me. Several of the parents think that because I "had sex" I'm going to convince their daughters to have sex as well. I didn't want to lose my virginity. I didn't want to have those men touch me. It makes me so mad that anyone, especially adults, would think that I wanted that experience."

"Julie, adults are often the worst. They never know how to approach young people who are victims. Given time, most of your friendships should come back to how they were before."

"What about dating and boyfriends? I had a boyfriend, maybe I still do. His name is Tim Navarro, and we were dating for about three months. We went out to the movies, hung out with our friends, went to the beach together, you know, did normal kid stuff. He hasn't spoken to me or looked at me since it happened. What happens if no boy ever looks at me again or wants to date me now that I'm tainted?"

I respond to Julie, "Julie, a good boy, a good man, will not judge you by what happened to you, but would embrace all of you, the good, the bad, and the ugly. You are fourteen. It is hard for teenagers to deal with anything related to sex. If Tim doesn't come around, then he's not the right boy for you. Julie, you need to be yourself, you need to rise above everything to show the world that you are a strong young lady.

"I'm going to end our session the same way I ended Stephanie's. Where do you see yourself in the future, in six months? You don't need to answer that now."

Julie pauses, then responds, "I want to see Steph and Papi together, maybe even married. I want to have Tommy be part of our family, permanently. I want more siblings from Papi and Stephanie. I don't want to live here in Miami."

"Julie, you do realize that most of what you want is out of your control?" I ask her, making sure that she knows her dream may not come true.

"I know, but it's the only thing that feels right to me."

"Julie, I want to see you again in two days, on Tuesday, then again on Saturday. How does that sound to you?"

"Perfect, Dr. Karen."

"Good." Julie and I talk about nothing significant as I pack up to leave. I admire this young lady before me. With all the trauma she's been through, she is very well-adjusted. Regardless of their faults, Rachel and Ron did a fine job raising Julie.


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar belongs to JE and the creators of Criminal Minds**

 **Warning: Adult situations, adult language**

 **Chapter 49: Sunday, August 28** **th** **, 1200-1600**

 **Trenton**

 **Joe's POV**

Yesterday we buried Grandma Bella. It was hard saying goodbye to such a force. She was a very strong woman and only wanted what was best for her family. She survived a lot, immigrating from Italy as a young woman, knowing only her husband, surviving an abusive relationship, raising a son who followed in his father's footsteps. It wasn't easy being Bella Morelli. However, using her brand of crazy, she managed to keep a lot of our family's skeletons in the closet. Since I heard about her death, I've been doing a lot of soul searching. Especially after I read the letter, she left for me. In her letter, she wrote how she had to make a lot of sacrifices in her life, giving up her dream of being a seamstress to be a housewife in America. She told me that while she learned to love my grandfather and respect him as her husband, she was never in love with him. Grandma told me that the worst thing I could do was to marry a woman I didn't love completely. The woman who I deserved would be a woman I couldn't live without, a woman that my heart would ache to be away from, to not be near. If I can play my games, then I didn't have that woman yet. Her letter helped me to realize that Stephanie isn't that woman for me.

I realize that I don't want the Burg life. I'm quite miserable here, which is one of the reasons why I joined the Navy. It was a chance for me to escape the Burg, to see other places, to meet new people. However, I was young and stupid and did stupid things. I could have had a great career in the Navy, but I fucked up. I was forced to return to my roots, to the Burg. Now, I know I need to make my escape, my permanent escape.

As much as I want a family, I don't want my mother's life. I don't want a wife who sits home all day, gossiping with the neighbors and worrying about who's doing what to whom. I hate gossiping. However, with pressure from my mother, my grandmother, and the Burg, I pursued a woman who I thought would give me the lifestyle that I wanted. Stephanie Plum could be the type of wife I want, but she could never be that here with me in the Burg. I'm afraid that the way I treated her time and time again only worked to push her further away from me. Had I accepted her for who she is, for the person who drew me to her, I'd be here with Stephanie as my wife already.

I was always drawn to Stephanie. She wasn't like the other girls. She wanted to do things her way, wanted to play games with the boys, sports and other activities. She hated ballroom dancing classes, home ec, and every other typical female activity. She was one of the guys, without being "boyish." She could and still can hang with us, listen to our crude jokes and dish them out back to us. It's her fiery spirit that I love about Stephanie.

But the Burg has a way of poisoning the minds of those who want to do things differently. I can see it now. Manoso, damn him, came swooping into Trenton, immediately accepting Stephanie for who she is, encouraging her independence and spirit. He encourages her to fly, while I only clip her wings. I finally see that I can never be what she needs. I saw it when she was sitting in the interview room, telling Manoso and Agent Lewis what happened to her. The fact that she didn't want or need me made it apparent that I am not her man. She already made her choice, though she probably doesn't realize it yet. She chose Manoso and had I been in her shoes, I can't say that I would blame her.

For me to get my happily ever after, I know I must leave behind the constraints of the Burg. Maybe getting away from this toxic hellhole will allow me to change my ways, to allow me to stop my cheating ways. Here in the Burg, the classic double standard exists; girls must be pure and virginal, and boys should sow their seeds with as many "bad girls" as possible. Most of the men in the Burg cheat on their wives, it's an acceptable pastime. The ignorant, naïve wives think their men are going to the "lodge" when instead, most are going to their mistress' home or the motel. That is why it's so easy for me to stray without Cupcake knowing about it. It's part of the Burg men's code. After how Dickie treated Steph and her reaction, I should have known better than to stray on her. I know fucking Terry at every opportunity wasn't fair to Cupcake. I also know that she didn't fuck Manoso nearly as much as I fucked Terry. Terry, there's another piranha. She only calls me when she needs something or when my relationship with Stephanie is going well. Why didn't I ever realize her MO before?

This morning, I received a phone call from Manoso's right-hand man, Tank. He said that he has something important to discuss with me and to meet him at Rangeman as soon as possible. He has never called me before, so I can only imagine that this is truly an urgent matter. If given the opportunity, I will tell him that I'm giving up Stephanie. Maybe, just maybe, Manoso will have it in his heart to throw me a bone I don't deserve and help me get a job in another police department in another city.

I arrive at Rangeman at ten after nine. I have an appointment with Chief Petrillo at eleven. I hope Agent Rossi hasn't called him yet. I know my behavior in Miami was reprehensible. I just hate losing, and losing Stephanie was a bitter pill to take. I get buzzed into the garage and once again feel the pang of jealousy as I see Manoso's expensive cars. I know he does and did a lot of bad shit to get those cars, but I still can't help wishing that it was me who had those opportunities.

I park in the visitor's area and enter the lobby. Once there, the guy on the desk greets me.

"Good morning, Sir, and welcome to Rangeman. How may I help you?"

"Good morning. It's Detective Morelli. I have an appointment with Tank."

"One moment, Detective." The guy picks up a phone and dials an extension. He announces my arrival and promptly hangs up. I don't recognize him, so he must be new.

"If you have a seat, Tank will be down in a moment."

I nod at the man than have a seat. I look around the lobby with a new perspective. From the way the lobby is decorated to the efficiency of the men who work here, I finally admit to myself that Ranger and his men are not the thugs I always called them. I see the military flags on either side of the elevator, with an American flag hanging inside. Damn it, Joe. Why were you such an arrogant prick?

Tank exits from the stairwell and approaches me. "Detective Morelli, thank you for coming. I'm sorry to hear about your grandmother."

"Thank you," I respond as I hold out my hand to shake his. "It was a shock, but Grandma Bella would have been happy to die without being a burden to my mother or the rest of the family."

"Detective follow me to my office. I have an important matter to discuss with you."

We turn and walk to the stairs. I follow Tank up to the fifth floor and then into his office. I'm surprised when I enter his office. While Manoso's office in Miami was all deep wood tones and exude male power and authority, Tank's office has a more modern feel. He has a black desk with a black chair and a black leather couch. His file cabinets and office furniture are all accented with silver. It fits Tank and shows the difference in their personalities.

"Detective, we received word from one of our informants on Stark Street that Teresa Grizoli is looking to set you up. She wants to punish you for rejecting her by getting you thrown off the force. She knows that you have exchanged sexual favors in return for looking the other way in the past and is hoping you'll do so again. While I personally don't care if you get thrown off the force or not, her tactics are unfair."

"Thank you for telling me, Tank. You didn't have to tell me anything. I know that you know of my indiscretions. How come you never told Stephanie?"

"Little Girl had to find out on her own. If we had told her we were following you and keeping tabs on you, she would have been angry with us. We can't afford for her to cut ties with us, for her safety. We always said that if she ever asked, or if she accepted your proposal, we would tell her. Before you ask, it was my call to follow you. Ranger told us to leave you alone. He wasn't happy that I went against his orders."

I should be mad. I should be livid, but frankly, I'm relieved. I no longer have to hide behind my façade of the perfect Burg man that Steph has envisioned me as being. "Thank you for not telling Stephanie until she was ready to know and thank you for keeping her safe. I've decided I'm leaving Trenton. I can't stay here; this place is toxic for me. I need a chance to start over, to become the man I want to be. I'm meeting with Chief Petrillo in a little over an hour to resign. I'm not sure where I'm going, but I was wondering if maybe you would be able to help me transfer someplace else. I know I don't deserve your help, nor did I earn it, but I need to leave. I am giving up Stephanie. It's clear that I'm not who she wants, and if I'm honest with myself, she's not who I want either. I will always love her, but I'm not in love with her. My grandmother helped me to see that truth with her death. I will call her at some point to tell her myself, but I want you to know that before I leave."

I watch as Tank leans back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest before replying, "Morelli, you are right, you don't deserve any help from us. You've spent the last few years calling us thugs, sullying our name, and treating us with disdain and disrespect all because you saw us as the enemy. However, regardless of your shortcomings as a man, you are a good cop. Even though Ranger may have my hide for this when he returns, I have a friend on the Atlanta force and another one in San Diego. Which do you prefer?"

I spent some time in San Diego when I was in the Navy. Though I like the city, So Cal is not the place for me. Besides, it is too far for my mother to come and visit. At least she can drive to Atlanta, because I know she doesn't like to fly. "Atlanta, please," I respond.

"I'll make that call today. And Morelli, cut your whoring around, a woman deserves better."

I nod my head in reply. "Hal will escort you out of the building. Good luck, Detective Morelli."

I follow Hal back to the garage. I get into my car and start on my drive to Trenton PD. I feel lighter now that I've finally made the decisions to cut my ties and leave Trenton. While it still hurts to give up Stephanie, I know that I made the right decision. I arrive at TPD and park my car in its usual spot. I stop by my office to check on a few outstanding cases. Nothing pressing, nothing that I can't hand off to someone else. I head up to the Chief's office, ready to accept any reprimand he may have for me.

I walk up to the Chief's office, greeting his secretary, Kelly. "Hi, Kelly. I have an appointment with the Chief at eleven."

"Joe, I didn't realize you were home. I'm sorry about your grandmother."

"Thank you. Is the Chief ready to see me?" I ask her. Normally, I'd flirt with her, giving her innuendos and other suggestions, but I don't have it in me anymore.

"Yes, he is. You can go right in." Kelly responds, obviously annoyed.

"Detective, you wanted to meet with me?" The Chief greets me.

"Yes, Sir. I wanted to talk to you about getting a transfer. I would like to leave Trenton, permanently. I have some feelers in Atlanta. I plan on heading down there later this week. I'm here to give you my notice."

"So, does this have anything to do with the report I got from Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss from Miami?"

"Partially. I admit that I behaved horribly and disrespected Agent Prentiss. It took me coming home and burying my grandmother to realize what an asshole I've been. I also realized that I need a fresh start and would like your help in securing a new job somewhere in Atlanta. I need to leave Trenton. This city is toxic to me."

"Look, Joe, you are a good cop, but you're right. Trenton is not a good city for you. I will give you a recommendation, only because I think if you get away from the Burg, the gossip and Stephanie Plum, you'll be a better man and a better cop. I also know a few people in Atlanta, so I'll make some calls for you. Do you have any pressing cases?"

"No, nothing urgent. I can easily hand off anything to someone else."

"Okay. Be prepared to brief Markowski tomorrow morning at nine. He'll take over your cases. You need to hand over your police-issue and your badge before you leave tomorrow."

"Thank you, Sir. I appreciate your faith and your help."

"Detective Morelli know that I will always help you if you ever need help. Go to Atlanta to become the man you ought to be."

"Thank you, Chief Petrillo."

I spent the rest of my day tidying up my office and preparing it for my departure. I am having dinner with mom tonight to tell her myself. I decided that I don't want Bob. It will be too difficult to take him to Atlanta. I don't know anyone there and won't be able to give him the love he needs. Maybe I'll see if Stephanie wants him. I decide it's time to call Stephanie and let her know my decision.

" _What do you want, Joe?"_ Stephanie says abruptly as she answers her phone.

"Hi Cup…err Stephanie. I am calling to apologize."

" _What?"_ she asks, surprise evident in her voice.

"I'm calling to apologize for treating you horribly, for trying to force you to be someone you're not and for hurting you. I'm letting you go, Stephanie. I'm leaving Trenton, for good. I'm planning on moving to Atlanta."

" _Are you sure? Is that what you really want?"_

"Steph, I'm tired of the gossiping, I'm tired of the expectations. I realized that I don't want the Burg life. If I'm in Trenton, that's all I'm going to be pressured into having. I need to start over, and I want to wish you the best of luck. Don't settle and become a Burg housewife. You are better than that."

" _I don't know what to say. I'm going to miss you. Please keep in touch."_

"Uhm, I don't know how to say this, but I'm not planning on taking Bob. I won't have anyone to care for him while I'm working, it won't be fair to him. Do you want him?"

" _Joe, I'm not sure when I'm returning to Trenton. I mean, if no one else wants him I guess I can see if one of the guys at Rangeman wants him, but I can't take him now. Besides, he'll destroy Ranger's house."_

"Steph, I have a feeling that if anyone can tame Bob and make him the proper dog, it's Manoso."

" _I don't know. I'll have to get back to you. Joe, I'm proud of you."_

"Thanks, Steph, goodbye."

" _Bye Joe."_ She replies as she hangs up the phone. Now, onto mom's and then time to pack up my house.


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to JE and the creators of Criminal Minds.**

 **Warning: Adult language, adult situations, mild smut**

 **Chapter 50: Sunday, August 28** **th** **, 2000-2200**

 **Ranger's Estate**

 **Ranger's POV**

Today was a strange day. The morning started with a wonderful Stephanie wake-up call. Even though I didn't get anything in return, seeing Stephanie smile after her ordeal last night was well worth it. I can see that she is already starting to get a little stronger emotionally. The BAU team giving her the praise and acknowledgment that she deserves and earned is doing wonders on her self-esteem and self-confidence, both of which are sadly lacking.

While Stephanie was meeting with Dr. Purpura, the BAU and my team set up the basics of the plan to take down Terry and hopefully Dickie as well. I explained to them what my home in Palm Beach looked like, more of the cover that JJ and Matt will be sharing and where my men can assist. I feel that the plan they developed is a solid one. I know that by the end of the day on Tuesday, Terry will be in custody, then we can start to find the answers for how far and deep their baby stealing scheme runs. I know that I feel for the parents who adopted the children because I'm sure that most thought that Discreet Adoption Services was a legitimate service. I hope that their children don't get removed, but that if the birth mothers want to have access, the families might consider allowing them into their children's life. I'm sure some kids were taken under duress. Once everything was in place, the BAU headed to Palm Beach, leaving my men from Trenton here alone with Julie and my Babe.

At around 1300, the furniture that we ordered for Thomas' room was delivered. Stephanie, Julie, and I spent the afternoon setting up Thomas' room, placing loving touches all around so that he would feel welcomed when he arrives tomorrow. Julie had asked for some personal items of Thomas' from his bedroom and family photos from his home, allowing us to keep the connection to the only family he had ever known. Julie, Steph and I thought it might help in his recovery to not just have his 'old' life just disappear. Julie insists that he will love his room. I know my six-year-old self would have loved the room as well. Julie and Steph did a great job picking everything out.

His furniture is in natural pine wood. It consists of a twin-sized bed, three drawer dresser, and a five-drawer dresser. Stephanie purchased a matching toy chest and had his name carved on the top. She put up light blue curtains. The walls have pictures of superheroes and sports paraphernalia decorating the room. There was also a Thomas the Train bank to sit on the small chest. Julie thought that he might prefer superheroes and sports to Thomas the Train because he's getting older. The bedding is different sports balls, baseballs, footballs, basketballs, and soccer balls. The comforter is a nice light blue that matches his curtain. The clothes are hung in his closet on a lowered rod that he can reach on his own, and the rest have been placed in his drawers. My men bought him a few different Lego sets and GI Joes. I got him Battleship. Hey, one should learn about wargames early in life.

My sister, Mariela, went to visit with Abuela Rosa today, to take her to church and to keep her company for dinner. That means that I got to spend my day with my family, Stephanie, and Julie. Once we finished the room, we spent some time on the beach, taking in the sun while swimming in the ocean. I made sure to lather a lot of sunblock on Stephanie; I don't want her to get sunburned. Her skin is so fair, but it is finally starting to get a little color. Living in Miami, once she gets the start of a tan, she should be okay for the rest of our time here. I only wish it wasn't the heart of summer when the sun is the strongest.

Dinner was a quiet affair. We had steaks with baked potatoes, grilled vegetables, and a nice salad. We invited Lester, Manny, Bobby, and Hector to join us. I told Javi that he could come over, but he deiced to have dinner with Abuela and Mariela. That means that I will need to make my obligatory visit sooner rather than later. Us men cooked the dinner, so Julie and Stephanie cleaned up after. I was surprised at how long they were taking to load up the dishwasher. I went in search for my girls in the house, only to discover that they had washed and dried all the dishes by hand because they didn't want to have us guys clean out the dishwasher in the morning. This was more than likely in consideration for the first person to wake up in the morning. That person has been the one responsible for cleaning it out. I was so proud of my girls.

Once the cleanup was finished, we sat around the patio table, playing Monopoly at Julie's request. I was the race car, Julie the dog, Bobby the top hat, Manny the boot, Lester the battleship, Stephanie the horse and Hector the iron. Lester was the first to be eliminated, followed by Bobby, Manny and then Stephanie. Julie, Hector and I remained. Somehow, I managed to land on Boardwalk, which had a hotel and was owned by Hector. That put a dent in my cash reserves, but I was still good until I landed on it again a few turns later. I was bankrupt. Hector and Julie each owned half the board and an equally distributed half. Each owned one set of properties on each side, Julie owned the railroads while Hector owned the utilities. They spent a lot of time passing money back and forth until Hector went around the board only landing on properties that Julie owned while she managed to avoid his properties. Finally, three and a half hours after we started, Julie was victorious.

Julie left us to go get ready for bed, while the peanut gallery took the hint. Hector retreated to his room off the kitchen, Manny to the guest house, with Lester and Bobby retreating to their rooms. Mariela called to let us know that she was staying with Abuela tonight. Stephanie and I kissed Julie goodnight, and I escorted Steph out to our balcony, with a glass of wine for each of us. I sat on a chaise lounge and pulled Stephanie down, so she was sitting in front of me, her back to my chest.

"What did Morelli want earlier today?" I asked Stephanie.

"It was really strange. Morelli said that he was leaving Trenton, moving to Atlanta. He said that he had realized that he didn't love me or want to be with me and that he doesn't want the Burg life. I am a little shocked. He told me he had already spoken to the Chief about a transfer to Atlanta. Carlos, can you maybe help him out? I know he wasn't the best to me, but if he's in Atlanta, then I don't have to worry about him hurting me anymore."

"I can do that if you want me to. Joe's a good cop, a bad boyfriend, but a good cop." I reply.

"He also asked if I wanted Bob." I looked at Stephanie with one eyebrow raised. She continued, "he said he doesn't know anyone in Atlanta and that having Bob there wouldn't be fair to the dog. Joe won't have the time necessary to walk him, and there won't be anyone to take care of him if he's stuck at work. I know he's not a great dog, but do you think we can take him? He is half my dog." She replies sheepishly.

Bob is the most untrained dog I have ever met. He eats everything, relieves himself wherever he wants, and has no manners. However, I know it's not his fault. He hasn't' been trained, nor has he been given the attention and exercise he needs. I look at Steph, I can see that she really wants him. "Babe, we can take Bob. However, it will be on a trial basis. I won't have him destroying my home. He needs exercise and discipline. He will be joining us on our morning run, will be fed dog food exclusively and will be reprimanded if he does something wrong. I think that with a little training and attention Bob can be a wonderful dog. I'm sure Tommy and Julie will give him lots of attention as well."

"Thank you, Carlos. I was afraid Bob would end up with someone who would hurt him. How will you get him down here?"

"I'll contact Tank and tell him to get custody of the mutt. When the Miami guys return here from Trenton once the case is over, they'll escort Bob on the private plane. In the meantime, Tank will keep him and start his training. I'll have Ella bathe him and start him on his new diet."

I kiss Stephanie on her forehead as I see her eyes light up. I'm always amazed how such little things make her so happy. Now, it's time to shift gears. "Babe, are you okay with Thomas coming here tomorrow?" I ask her.

Stephanie sighs before she answers. "Yes and no. I'm excited to take Tommy because I know that he will have a good, stable home with us and that he'll be safe. But I'm afraid. I don't know if I'm ready to be a mother. I don't know if I have it in me to be a mother. I don't want to make Tommy think that this is forever, even though deep down inside I want it to be forever. Carlos, I'm afraid I'm going to fuck things up."

"Babe, you are the most loving, caring person I know. You love with your whole heart and give one hundred percent of yourself to those you care about. You will be an excellent mother. You could never be like your mother because your heart is too big."

"You really think so?"

"I know so, Stephanie," I tell her truthfully. She turns her face towards me, and I can't stop myself from kissing her lips, tasting her. She twists her body so that she is straddling me, we continue to kiss and touch each other. I'm running my hands down her back and to her ass, feeling her body trembling beneath my touch. Dios, how I want this woman. Stephanie's kisses are getting more intense, I know I need to move us inside.

"Babe, we need to go inside. We have company."

I can tell that she's blushing, the idea of someone seeing us embarrasses her. She stands, holding her hand out to help me rise. We walk together inside, and I secure the door closed. I turn around, we once again kiss each other. I walk her back to the bed, secretly hoping that tonight she'll let me have her, though I know, in my heart, that she still isn't ready. We lie down in bed next to each other, continuing to kiss and explore each other's bodies with our hands. Stephanie starts to trail her kisses down my body, starting with my neck, my chest, my eight pack, kissing along the muscle's definition. She aims lower, pulling my sweatpants down, releasing my throbbing cock. Before I can react, her lips are around me, her tongue caressing me, making even harder.

"Babe," I manage to exclaim. I rub my hands along her back, as her ass is near my face. I decide at that moment that I must taste her. I pull off her panties and lift her lower body, so her core is sitting on my face. I inhale deeply, allowing Stephanie's scent to wash over me. I begin to lap up her juices, gliding my tongue inside her dripping pussy as she exclaims, "Carlos."

We both give each other oral gratification, syncing our rhythm to one another. It seems like a matter of minutes before we are both flying over the edge, peaking together and milking each other until our orgasms have subsided. Stephanie turns her body around, placing her head on my chest. I kiss the top of her head, once again reminding her that I love her.

"Babe, I want to make love to you. I want to feel your body wrapped around mine. Please allow me to make love to you."

I feel Stephanie tense as she responds, "Carlos, I'm sorry. As much as I want to make love to you too, I can't. I have too many demons to vanquish before I can give myself to you. Please forgive me and understand. I don't mean to be a tease. I don't want you to think I'm playing games with you."

"Ssh, Querida, I could never think that way. I will never force myself on you or force you to do something you don't want to do. I love you. My love for you will not waiver because we are not making love to each other." I reassure Stephanie.

"Carlos, can you please hold me. You chase away my nightmares."

"Of course, Babe. Nothing will make me happier." I feel Stephanie drift off to sleep. Only after I'm convinced that she's asleep do I close my eyes to sleep as well.

XXXXXX

Something wakes me up. It takes me a moment to realize that it's Stephanie, thrashing around in bed. Something is bothering her, and I know that she's having a nightmare. I try to make out what she's saying, it sounds like. "No, please don't. Why are you hurting me, Brian, I thought you loved me?"

My heart is breaking listening to her words, I begin to understand even more why Steph has such issues admitting her feelings to me. I also see how I've screwed up in the past. I begin to calm her down by talking to her first.

"Babe, it's okay, you're safe. Querida, you're in my arms, no one is going to hurt you. My love, you're safe. Babe, please wake up."

I can tell the moment she starts to hear what I'm saying. I watch her body visibly relax, the tension leaving her muscles. I continue to talk to her, reassuring her that she's safe. Finally, she opens her eyes.

"Carlos?"

"Yes, Babe, it's me."

"Hold me, please."

I sit up in the bed, with my back against the headboard and pull her into my lap. "Do you want to talk about it?" I ask her.

"No, but I will. I was back at the frat party on homecoming weekend. I agreed to go downstairs with Brian, to play pool. He kept kissing me and touching me. I didn't mind at first, but I wasn't ready to sleep with him yet. I hadn't had sex with anyone since the incident at the bakery. I wanted my next time to be a wonderful experience, filled with love and passion. Instead, it turned into another night in hell. I felt them touching me again, I felt them inside me. I was trying to fight them off, then I heard your voice. You helped me realize that it was only a dream. I was able to wake up after."

I hear what Stephanie said, I start to wonder if she views our first night together as a form of rape. I mean, I didn't really give her much choice in whether she wanted to comply, but I would have stopped if she told me to stop. "Babe, the first time we were together, the night of the deal, do you think that I forced you?"

She inhales deeply, then pulls herself away from my chest to look in my eyes. "No, not at all. I was scared to be with you because I already had feelings for you and I was confused by them. You are so perfect. You are arguably the most handsome man I have ever laid eyes on, you have a magnificent body, a great business. You exude confidence and masculinity. I didn't understand what you saw in plain little me. I mean, you can have any woman in the world, but you wanted me. I wanted you, badly, but I was too chicken shit to act on it first. No, you didn't rape me, Carlos. I wanted that night just as much as you did."

I feel the tension leave my body. I don't know what I would have done if Steph said she felt forced that night. I'm glad she didn't.

"I'm sorry for telling you to fix your relationship with Morelli. I was an asshole. I was scared by the emotions I had for you. I never felt that way about a woman before. I usually took what I wanted and left, never giving anything of myself, but with you that night, I gave you a part of my heart. It scared the shit out of me. I was still under contract with the government, knowing I could be called away at any moment and that there was always a possibility that I wouldn't return. I didn't want to leave you broken. I thought Morelli was the better man. I thought that you wanted the life he could give you. I didn't listen to what you said, I only looked at your community, choosing to believe that you would eventually conform to the Burg standards. But now I know that I only took that path because I was too much of a coward to admit that I needed you, wanted you and loved you. I'm so sorry, Babe, for not telling you how I felt sooner."

"I don't know if I would have believed you at that time. I don't know if I would have been ready to be the other half of Ranger. I'm not sure I'm ready now, but I know that being with you will mean bodyguards all the time, trackers and GPS, the possibility of going to a safe house. I know what I'm walking into, and I'm ready to give up a little of my independence to have your heart, but I'm still afraid that I'm not enough for you. I'm still afraid that one day you'll wake up and say, 'What am I doing with her when I can have that beautiful woman,' and you'll go take what you can get."

"Stephanie, you know I don't share. I won't allow any other man to touch you or be with you intimately and I won't let another woman do the same with me. I will never share you, and I don't want you to have to share me. Babe, you are beautiful. You have wonderful curly brown hair, that is a representation of your personality. Your skin is silky smooth and porcelain. Your body is long and lean. Your legs go on for miles, your breasts are the perfect size for my hands and mouth. I love when you wear FMPs that put you to my height. But most of all, you have sapphire eyes that can see my soul. I get lost in your eyes, they draw me in and never let me go. Babe, you're my life, my soul, my other half. Stephanie, I love you."

At this point, tears are slowly streaming down Stephanie's face. I wipe them away with my thumbs. She looks up at me, and I see her love expressed in her eyes. It bolsters me. I know she's not yet ready to say the words, but I know she feels them.

"Thank you, Carlos, no one has ever said anything like that to me before. You're my everything, if you were to leave me, I'd never recover." Steph leans forward and kisses me. I keep it gentle, even though I want to bury myself inside her tight center. She stops the kiss sooner than I'd like but lays her head on my shoulder.

"Go back to sleep, Querida. I love you." I tell her once more, reaffirming my feelings to her. I feel her body relax against me, I know that she's asleep a few minutes later. I allow myself to fall asleep once more enjoying the feel of my Babe in my arms.


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar belongs to JE and the creators of Criminal Minds.**

 **Warning: Adult Situations**

 **Chapter 51: Monday, August 29** **th** **, 0700-0800**

 **Ranger's Estate**

 **Julie's POV**

My alarm clock woke me up this morning at seven. I am super excited. Today, Tommy will be coming home to live with us. I'm so glad to have him as my new brother. He is a great kid, and we get along so well. I know that he is having a hard time losing his sister Emma, but he didn't really have a great bond with his parents. He told me that he spent more time with his au pair than he ever did with his parents. Tommy is also excited to be going to a regular school this year as opposed to boarding school, which he was supposed to attend this year.

Last night, after coming up here to sleep, I couldn't fall asleep. I was trying to think of ways to make sure that Tommy felt welcomed. I decided finally to make him a welcome home banner. I got a few sheets of oaktag and taped them together. I took my markers and wrote, "Welcome Home Tommy" in big, curly letters. I drew a Thomas the Train in the corner, riding from the hospital to our house. I placed a few holes in the top so that Papi can hang it from the balcony. That way, once Tommy enters the house, he'll see the banner. I glance at my clock and decide I have enough time to shower and dress before Papi and Stephanie are finished with their morning run. I hop into the shower and finish within twenty minutes. I pick out a pair of jean shorts, brown sandals, and a pink stretch tank top to wear. I grab a V-neck t-shirt because I have a feeling Papi won't like my tank top. I put the white t-shirt over the tank and look in the mirror. Perfect.

It is now seven-thirty, and I decide to go downstairs. I find Uncle Lester and Uncle Bobby already in the kitchen, making French toast with bacon.

"Good morning. Does Papi know you're making that?" I ask my uncles.

"Not yet, but he won't deny us. Denying us would mean denying Stephanie, he's not about to deny Beautiful of her French toast and bacon so we will get to indulge with her." Lester responds.

"He may make us run an extra mile or two, but it will be worth it," Bobby adds.

I go into the refrigerator and pull out the fresh strawberries and blueberries. I bring them over to the sink and begin to clean them with baking soda. Once they are cleaned, I slice the strawberries and place them in a bowl. I also put the clean blueberries in another bowl. Finally, I cut about five bananas and add them to a third bowl. Now, we can have fresh fruit on top of our French toast which will appease Papi a little. We're finishing the first batch of French toast when Stephanie and Papi come into the house from outside. It is clear that they took a swim in the ocean.

"Umm, that smells delicious." Stephanie states as her stomach growls.

"I guess we should feed the beast before we take a shower." Papi replies before adding, "good morning, Carina. How are you feeling today?"

"I'm good, Papi, not too sore anymore. I just wish I could get rid of this cast."

"In a couple of more weeks, Julie, then you'll be free. Your arm is healing really well." Bobby answers.

I roll my eyes as I help Stephanie finish setting the table. I'm glad that my left arm is broken because I am still fairly capable with my right hand only. Lester starts to serve the French toast, starting with Stephanie and me. We each get two slices while Lester starts to make more. I take three strips of bacon, strawberries, blueberries, banana, and lightly drizzle syrup on my plate. Stephanie takes some bananas, gets whipped cream from the fridge, and soaks hers in syrup. She also takes six slices of bacon.

"Babe, that stuff will kill you." My Papi tells her.

"Carlos, you are making me run every morning. I know we are running about eight miles a day. Then, you make me swim. With all that additional exercise, I can eat more food. Besides, most of the meals we eat are healthy. I've eaten more rabbit food in the last ten days than I have in the last year." She informs my father as he shakes his head.

"Beautiful, when do you want to start training?" Lester asks her.

"How about Thursday? That will give Tommy a chance to settle into our routine."

"And it will give him a chance to start his new school. You do know that school started here in Florida about three weeks ago." Carlos informs us.

"Three weeks? Julie, you've missed the beginning of the school year and don't care?" Steph exclaims.

"My mom was planning on taking us on vacation to St. Lucia and decided to hold us back on starting school. We were originally planning on leaving on August 1st, then it got pushed back to August 8th, then the 15th, and finally the 25th. It obviously never happened. I'm actually questioning whether or not the trip was real." I respond.

I see my father processing the new information before I see him do some sort of ESP communication with Uncle Lester. I wish he would just use his words sometimes. I hate that he can have a whole entire conversation without just looks and gestures. By gestures, I mean head nods.

"I made Tommy a banner. Can someone help me hang it? I want him to feel welcomed. I'm so excited for him to be joining our family." I say during a lull in the conversation.

"Julie, Carina, you know that this is a temporary arrangement. There is no guarantee that he will be here once the threat to his safety is gone." Papi asks.

"Si, Papi, I know, but I want him to feel like he belongs. I mean, he lost the only family he knew. I still have you and by extension my Uncles and my Manoso family. But Tommy has no one. Why can't you adopt him as Ron adopted me?" I ask.

"Julie, the situations are different. First of all, my main home is a one-bedroom penthouse apartment in an office building in Trenton, NJ. My company headquarters are in Trenton as well. I am a thirty-four-year-old man who is unmarried. Up until nine days ago, I didn't have a daughter. From a social worker's perspective, I'm a horrible candidate for a parent. Not to mention, I have a dangerous job."

"But we're living here now, in this house here in Miami. Stephanie is with us, we're a family. I'm sure if you and Stephanie were to petition them together, they would give Tommy to us."

"Jules, I'm not sure I want to be a mother. I never envisioned myself having children. Your father asked me to come down here with him to help you because of your injuries. We are not married, we are not engaged. I could be back home tonight if I chose to be. Nothing is holding me here, except that I want to help you, Julie and I want to find the jerks who killed your parents and siblings."

"But," I start as my father cuts me off.

"Julie, enough. I will decide what will happen with this family when the time comes. I am the adult here, not you. I respect that you have bonded with Tommy and that you would like him to be a part of your life, but I need to do what's best for him, as well as you. I will take your feelings and thoughts into consideration when I make my decision, but the choice is mine. I ask that you respect my authority in this manner."

"Yes, Papi. I understand." I respond. I don't understand what the problem is. I mean, Stephanie is here with us, and she doesn't look like she's leaving. She needs my father, and he needs her. Why can't they see what they mean to each other? I can't wrap my head around how stubborn they both are when it comes to making a commitment to each other. I know Dr. Karen told me to leave them alone, but I can't help it. I want my father to marry Stephanie.

"Julie, we are leaving to go to the hospital to get Tommy at 0900. Make sure you are ready to go. Maggie packed a bag for him with clothes for him to wear home. Make sure we take that bag with us. We'll probably be there a few hours, so if there's anything you need, have it as well. We're going with Uncle Lester and Uncle Bobby. Uncle Javier will meet us at the hospital." Papi informed me.

"Okay. I'm ready. I'll make sure we have everything for Tommy."

With both my father and Stephanie finished with their breakfast, they get up from the table and head upstairs to get ready. I help Uncle Lester and Uncle Bobby clean up from breakfast, then I make sure that Candy Land, Sorry, and Chutes and Ladders are on the bookcase in the media room. I also make sure that the movies we got for Tommy: Hotel Transylvania, Rio, Toy Story, Cars, Big Hero 6, Trolls, and The Lego Movie are clearly visible.

I know that we plan on making dinner together tonight, so I make sure that we have everything we need for making tacos tonight. We have steak, chicken, ground beef and turkey, lettuce, tomatoes, cheese, hot sauce, and peppers. We have soft and hard taco shells. For drinks, we have water, of course, apple juice, pineapple juice, Iced Tea Lemonade from Traders Joe, and milk. The one thing we don't have is sour cream. RJ used to love having sour cream with tacos. I'll tell Papi we need to stop and get some.

At a quarter to nine, Papi and Stephanie come downstairs. Papi is wearing a pair of blue jeans, black sneakers, and a black tank top with a button-down green short sleeve dress shirt. I know the extra shirt is to hide his gun. Stephanie is wearing a lavender sundress with cap sleeves, a modest scoop neckline, and ending about two inches above her knees. She is wearing a pair of purple sandals to finish off her look. I can tell that she's been running with Papi. Her legs are more toned, and she looks slimmer. Stephanie was never heavy, but the muscle definition makes her look leaner. She looks really good. She has her hair in her signature ponytail. I need to help her figure out better ways of styling her hair in the Miami humidity. She doesn't have to resort to a ponytail every day.

Uncles Bobby and Lester join us a few minutes later, and we all head to the garage. I had Uncle Bobby, and Uncle Lester hang my sign at the entrance to the kitchen because they felt that would be the best location for Tommy to see the sign sooner rather than later. I had to agree with them. We climb into two different vehicles. Papi, Stephanie, and I in the Cayenne, with Uncle Bobby and Uncle Lester in a Chevy Tahoe.

The thirty-minute drive to the hospital is completed in silence. I told Papi about the sour cream, and he called Maggie, asking her to pick it up for us. We must stop at Rangeman Miami headquarters for a few minutes. Apparently, Papi needs to sign some paperwork. We'll pick up the sour cream when we're there. When we arrive at the hospital where Papi manages to get a prime parking spot, as always. I hear Stephanie mumble something about parking karma under her breathe. I guess she is like the rest of the humans and gets only horrible parking spots when she goes anywhere.

We enter together, taking the elevator to the pediatric floor. Once we exit, I head straight to Tommy's room and enter. Tommy's face lights up when he sees me.

"Julie, I go home with you today! Isn't that great?" He says enthusiastically.

"Yes, Tommy, it is. I brought some clothes for you to change into for your trip home. Do you want jean shorts or basketball shorts?"

"Jean shorts. My mommy never let me wear jeans."

I pull the shorts out of the bag with the Batman shirt Stephanie bought. I also take out a tank top undershirt in black and boxers. I have ankle-length white socks and a new pair of Nike sneakers. Tommy is overjoyed at having such wonderful clothes to wear.

While I'm helping him get dressed, I see Papi, Uncle Javi, and Stephanie talking to people who must be the social worker and maybe someone from Children's Services. I hope everything is okay. Uncle Lester joins us in the room, fist-pumping Tommy.

"Hey little man, are you ready to see where I work?"

"Yes! You said there was a gym there. Can I play there?"

"Maybe. I'm not sure if there is stuff for you to do there. It is set up for adults."

"But I a big boy. I can do lots!"

"I know you can, Tommy. I'll show you the room, and maybe we can find something for you to do."

"Okey-dokey. When we go?"

"Soon, little man, soon." Uncle Lester responds.


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar belongs to JE and the creators of Criminal Minds.**

 **Warning: Adult situation, adult language**

 **Chapter 52: Monday, August 29** **th** **, 0900-1700**

 **Hospital/ Rangeman Miami/ Ranger's Estate**

 **Stephanie's POV**

When we arrive at the hospital, we head straight for Tommy's room. Before we can enter, though, the social worker and representative from Children's Protection Services want to meet with Carlos and me. Julie heads directly into Tommy's room, which I am glad she did.

"Mr. Manoso, Ms. Plum. It's nice to see you again. I know that Thomas will be safe living with you, but I must express my concerns. I'm concerned that you two are not married or engaged. I am not an old-fashioned person, but from all accounts, this relationship between the two of you is rather tenuous. I'm concerned about Thomas becoming attached and then having to leave your custody. It won't be good for his social-emotional development. I will be watching the case. Once the danger to Thomas is over, I will be petitioning the court to remove him from your custody, unless your status changes dramatically. It is no reflection on your ability to be parents, only on your ability to provide Thomas with the stable home environment he needs." The social worker, Felicia Landro stated.

"I understand your concern, and we only want what's best for Thomas as well. I respect your position, and your willingness to state our concern directly to me."

"You're welcome, Mr. Manoso. I've been in this business long enough to know that keeping my mouth shut is not the smart move nine times out of ten." I take a good luck at Felicia and see that she is a Hispanic woman, about fifty years old. She has light brown hair with a skin tone a little lighter than Carlos', more like Lester's. She has kind brown eyes and a no-nonsense stance. I immediately respect this woman, standing before me in tan-colored dress pants with a darker brown dress shirt. She exudes confidence and air of warmth. I like this woman.

At this point, the CPS worker takes over. Her name is Molly O'Connor. She has strawberry blond hair, stands about three inches shorter than me, wearing a black business suit with a white button-down shirt. She looks like she'd be more at home in a courtroom than here.

"I've already reviewed the paperwork with Javier here. Everything seems to be in order. The only thing left is a home visit sometime this week. I will call you when I'm about twenty minutes away to make sure you are home. I will need to see the entire house, including Thomas' room. Your brother already told me about the nature of your business. I just need to glance in each room to make sure that there are no blatant risks to Thomas in the room. The only rooms I need to enter are the bathroom, Thomas' bedroom, family room, and kitchen."

"That's fine. We have a guest house, but currently, I am working on a sensitive case with the FBI. That is our headquarters right now so I cannot let you in there. I'm sure SSA Prentiss will vow for the safety of that structure." Carlos states.

"That will work. I'm sorry to be so obtrusive, but it's my job. I'm heading to court after we finish to testify against a man who beat his child with a belt because he had an accident in his bed. The boy was only two and a half years old. Then, he locked him in the attic. Thankfully, the man's sister went to the house an hour later and found the boy. The mother was in the hospital and had just given birth to another child, unaware of the abuse. I couldn't get into that home. Had I forced my way in, I would have seen the signs." She says, regret evident in her voice.

"Is the child okay?" I ask.

"Yes, he got treated. His mother left her husband and is now safe. She has a lot of support. Her brother is a former Navy SEAL and moved his sister out of state, where she has a home with top-notch security. Her abuser followed her, and while he was near her new home, she had bodyguards with her 24/7. They helped apprehend him. Now that I think about it, he works for your company, Mr. Manoso."

I watch Carlos think about his employees before he makes the connection. "Ian Murphy. He requested a transfer to Boston. Now I know why. The transfer is in the works. We're waiting for his replacement for the Miami office."

"Yes, Mr. Murphy. He's a good man. Your company is also a good company. I know that his sister will be safe with them helping her."

"Thank you. If you need any help tracking down those animals, feel free to contact Marco Suarez or me. He's the one in charge of the Miami office when I'm not here."

"Will do. Thank you. Good luck with Thomas. He's a special young boy."

At some point during our discussion, Lester snuck into Thomas' room. I'm glad that he's in there to distract and reassure Thomas and Julie. I'm drawn back into the conversation by Felicia. "Stephanie, is there any possibility of you staying with Mr. Manoso permanently?"

I know I must look like a deer in headlights, but I manage to respond. "It's a possibility, but I can't give you any percentage right now. A safe bet would be fifty-fifty. I have a lot of issues that I need to work out on my own before I can decide to be a permanent part of anyone else's life."

"I understand. The last thing I want to say before I leave is that the worst thing that could happen for Thomas is for him to get comfortable in your home only for you to give him away. He has already bonded with Julie, looking at her as his sister. He will bond with both you and Mr. Manoso quickly. His parents never showed him love and attention, so the love and attention you show him will signify that you love him, at least in his mind. Please be delicate and make Tommy no promises. Be upfront with him. The more he knows about the situation, the better he will be able to handle any changes."

"I respect that, I will make sure that we keep Thomas in the loop. We won't hide his custody from him." Carlos responds.

"Good. I already spoke to Thomas. I explained that this living situation was temporary until the people who hurt his family was behind bars. He knows that you are taking him to protect him. If it turns into something more, he'll adjust well. If it doesn't, he won't be blindsided." Felicia responded.

"Perfect. Is there anything else?" I ask, wanting to see Tommy sooner rather than later.

"No. We're good. Good luck, Ranger and Stephanie. I know things will go well."

"Thank you."

With all the legalities finalized, Carlos and I enter Tommy's room. I can see that Julie already has him dressed to leave. We are now waiting for the doctor. Tommy and Julie fill the silence with talk of the house, the beach, and the pool. Tommy is obviously excited to come home with us. Then Julie tells him about school. Surprisingly, he's excited to start school on Thursday. I guess we need to go back to school shopping soon. Finally, Tommy notices that Carlos and I have entered the room.

"Stephie!" He yells, jumping off the bed and running into my arms. I deftly pick him up, placing him on my hip.

"Hello, Tommy. How are you feeling today?" I ask him.

"Great. I excited to go home with you."

"I know. I'm excited as well. I can't wait to show you your room." I tell Tommy. He kisses my check then goes to get down. I place him on the floor. He runs into Carlos' arms.

"Hiya Ranger! Julie telled me that you have a pool in the ground. Is that true?" Tommy asks.

"Yes, Tommy, it is. Do you know how to swim?" Carlos asks him.

"A little bit. I only swim in the kiddie pool, never the big people pool."

"I have a life vest for you to wear until you're comfortable in the big pool. I'll make sure you know how to swim well."

"Yeah! I super excited." Thomas exclaims. "When we leave?"

"We're waiting for your doctor to come in. Once the doctor exams you one last time, we'll be able to leave. We need to stop at my job first, then we'll go home." Carlos informs Tommy.

"That cool. Is that where Big T and Rocco work?" He asks.

"Big T?" Carlos questions.

I answer, "Big T, Tommy, his bodyguard. He was confused calling him 'Tommy,' so he gave him the nickname Big T."

"Yes, that's were Big T and Rocco work."

"What we do when we go home?" Tommy asks.

"Well, it's a beautiful day, so if you want to swim and the doctor clears you, we can go into the pool. Then, we decided we're going to make dinner tonight together, you, me, Stephanie, and Julie."

"Awesome. What we eat?"

"Tacos. Do you like tacos?" I ask him.

"Yes, I love tacos. Do we have lettus, tomato, cucombur, cheese, and soft shells? What about sour cream?" He asks.

"Yes, Tommy we have all of that." Julie answers.

"Awesome sauce," Tommy replies.

The door opens, and Dr. Farren walks into the room. "Good morning everyone. I guess it's safe to assume that you are all waiting for me, is that correct?"

"Good morning, Dr. Farren. How's our little patient doing?" Bobby asks.

"He's doing extremely well. All of his injuries are healed. He is cleared for all normal activities. Tommy is no longer on any medication. However, I do recommend that he sees a therapist. That will help him deal with his ordeal." Dr. Farren responds.

"Julie is currently seeing Dr. Karen Purpura. I spoke to her earlier today, and she is willing to take on Tommy as well." Carlos replies.

"Dr. Purpura is a well-respected psychologist. She'll be perfect for Thomas. I have a copy of his chart here for you, Bobby. It includes all his records from his pediatrician. If you choose to use a new doctor, everything that the doctor would need to know is here. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No, I think we're good," Carlos replies. With that, Dr. Farren turns to Julie.

"Julie, how are you doing? Does your arm still hurt you?"

"I'm much better. The pain isn't that bad. Bobby has been only giving Tylenol. It's working." Julie replies.

"Excellent. I'm glad to hear you are doing better. You look great. If you ever need anything, please feel free to contact me."

"Thank you, Doctor, for everything you have done for both Julie and Tommy. I appreciate your help." I say to him. He says his goodbyes after Carlos signs the discharge papers. Twenty minutes later, we are on our way out the door and heading to Rangeman Miami.

Julie took Tommy on the quick tour of Rangeman, with Lester accompanying them. Carlos stopped in his office to sign the payroll for Trenton and Miami, as well as a few big-ticket contracts. An hour after we arrived at Rangeman Miami, we were on our way home.

Once we arrived at the house, Julie showed Tommy his room. We ate a quick lunch of turkey sandwiches and fruit salad before Carlos took Tommy into the pool. With her cast, Julie can't go into the pool yet, so she retreated to her room to write in her journal. I decided that it was the perfect time for me to write my reflections as well.

I went onto the balcony off our bedroom and stared at the ocean for a while. Finally, my thoughts started to flow.

 _I am confused and conflicted. I know that I already love Tommy and want to be in his life for the rest of mine, the same way I want to be in Julie's life. I never considered myself to be "mom" material, but these last few days with Julie has made me start to yearn for a baby. I don't know what it means, though. Whenever the idea of a baby came up when I was with Joe, I'd break out into hives and start to hyperventilate, but with Carlos, it seems doable. I know Carlos would be my partner, in every sense of the word. However, I can't help but hesitate. How do I know I won't fuck up? After all, my mother has been telling me that I'm a screw up for my entire life._

 _I can't imagine how Carlos doesn't see me as a disaster. I mean, I've blown up several of his cars, have gotten kidnapped, shot, stalked numerous times, making him spend thousands upon thousands of dollars on my rescue. I've hurt his employees, stunning them, getting them shot and injuring them in other random ways, yet, he still says he loves me. I don't understand it._

 _The day we arrived, I was set upon only staying here until Julie was stable. Now, I never want to leave. I don't care where I live, if it's here in Miami, back in Trenton, or anywhere else in the world, as long as I'm with Carlos._

 _Holy shit! I made a decision. When did that happen? I want to be with Carlos, forever. I only hope he wants to be with me forever as well. I can't tell him yet. I know that I've made up my mind, but I'm afraid that if I tell him, he'll reject me, sending me packing back to Trenton alone. He'd kill me if he did that. Can I trust Carlos? Every man I have ever trusted has hurt me in some way. Joe raped me, Dickie cheated on me, Brian raped me, my father ignores me; and what about Carlos? Well, he told me repeatedly that he didn't do relationships, that his love came without a ring, but a condom would come in handy. How can I trust him when he tells me now that he loves me, unconditionally? I guess I'll talk to Dr. Karen on Wednesday. Maybe she can shed some light on my dilemma._

"Beautiful, Ranger's looking for you."

I jump and let out a little scream. "Damn it, Lester, make some noise. You scared me half to death." I say, holding my hand over my heart.

"I'm sorry. I thought you heard me. I said your name about ten times." Lester responded.

"I guess I was engrossed in my thoughts, I didn't hear you." I reply, "Lester, can I ask you something?"

"Anything, Beautiful."

"Does Carlos really love me, like I mean the forever kind of love."

I watch as Lester looks down, shaking his head while smiling. "Stephanie, Carlos is so head over heels in love with you it's pathetic. You have no idea how anxious he is, waiting for you tell him if you are staying or leaving. If you leave, he might follow you back to Trenton. He wants nothing more than for you to choose him. Every time you get back together with Morelli, he gets moody and grumpy. His workouts are harder. Sparring with him can be dangerous for one's health. However, the moment you and Morelli break up, he's much calmer, more level-headed. I know his head has been far up his ass for way too long, but he loves you, Stephanie. Whenever he returns from a mission or calls when he's out of town, his first question is always about you. Are you safe? Do you need a car or money? He wants to know your status before he cares to ask about his family or Rangeman. Beautiful, why did you ask me that?"

"I want to believe Carlos. I want to trust him, but I've been burned by men in my life so often that I'm afraid to trust him with my heart. I trust him with my life, but my heart? Well, if he were to ever leave me, I'd be broken, forever." I reply.

"And Carlos would be the same if you were to ever leave him. You're each other's half. Stephanie, Beautiful, take the plunge. I promise you, it will be good."

"Thank you, Lester. I want to let you know that I'm leaning on staying here in Miami. I want to give us a chance, but I need to talk to Dr. Karen first."

"Do whatever you need to do. You need to know that I am here for you always. I will always support you, Stephanie. Carlos maybe my cousin, but you are my best friend."

"Thank you, Lester. You are one of my best friends as well." I reply sincerely.

Suddenly, the sound of my stomach growling breaks the mood. I blush from embarrassment.

"Well, I guess you know that it's time to start preparing dinner. I came up here to get you. I'm heading out with Bobby to give you guys some time to bond. We'll be back before bedtime. See you later, Beautiful." Lester says before kissing my forehead and embracing me in a hug. I kiss his cheek right before we walk out of the room together.


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar belongs to JE and the creators of Criminal Minds.**

 **Warning: Adult language, adult situations**

 **Chapter 53: Monday, August 29** **th** **, 1000-1400**

 **Palm Beach Safe House 1**

 **Prentiss' POV**

We arrived at the safe house late yesterday afternoon. The team had enough time to scope out the two houses, drive around the neighborhood and meet our Rangeman support here in Palm Beach. We were all in awe when we saw both safehouses. The safe house that we will be using for backup is a one-story sprawling ranch. There is a spacious living room, with a half wall leading into the dining room. The dining room has another half wall leading into the kitchen, providing for an open feel, making the rooms seem much bigger than they are in reality. The kitchen is a modest-sized room, with a small breakfast nook in an area that was probably once part of the back porch. To the left are three nice-sized bedrooms. Two of the bedrooms have a small bathroom attached, with a shower stall, pedestal vanity, and toilet. The third bedroom, which is probably meant to be the master bedroom, has a slightly larger bathroom, with a shower/tub, his and her vanity, and toilet. There is also another half-bath off the kitchen. The attached garage will provide a secure location to set up our monitors and other surveillance equipment.

We enter the basement and find a small two-bedroom dorm-style apartment. The room has a small common area with a couch and a small card table, mini-fridge, hot plate, and coffee maker. Manny explains that when the house is used as a safe-house, the Rangeman not currently guarding the client will stay in the basement apartment. Typically, four people guard a person, working overlapping 12-hour shifts. Manny and Ranger's other men will be staying in apartments in his satellite office, while my team will be staying in this house, except for JJ and Matt. The guys give Garcia, Lewis and I the three bedrooms upstairs while Rossi and Reid take the two rooms downstairs. Alvez takes the couch downstairs. With our sleeping arrangements set for the night, we ordered in Italian, setting our plan in motion.

Once we finished our dinner, we walked along the beach to the second safe house, the one being used by JJ and Matt as the home of Mr. and Mrs. Wilson. That house is set up much the same way as our house, except one room is set up as a nursery. We note the location of the Rangeman cameras, and Garcia immediately e-mailed Hector, asking him to give her the ability to adjust the cameras as we need them to be. Hector grants her the access she needs.

"JJ and Matt, you will be here waiting for Tina Conti to arrive with your son. Alvez, Woody, Manny, and I will enter the house, lying in wait for them to arrive. In the meantime, Spencer, Lewis, and Garcia will remain in the second house. Rossi, you'll be out front, washing your car. When our unsubs arrive, you will coordinate with the law enforcement officials to take Tina, aka Terry and her accomplice away." I inform my team.

"Agent Prentiss, if I might speak," Woody interrupted. I nodded at him to continue. "I don't think it's wise to have anyone else in the house with JJ and Matt. If that person were to sneeze, cough, or make another noise, someone could get hurt, possibly the baby. I think that you and maybe Alvez or Reid can pose as neighbors and good friends to the Wilsons who are here to meet their new son. You can ring the doorbell. Terry might get twitchy, but she would stay in character, possibly trying to rush everything along to get out of the house as soon as possible. When you arrive, that could be a prime time for JJ to decide to change the baby's diaper or something, allowing her to bring the child out of harm's way. If the paperwork isn't signed yet, you, Agent Prentiss, can volunteer to take care of the baby yourself for JJ."

"Emily, Woody has a point. I think we need to ensure that whatever tactical approach we take, we minimize the opportunities for our unsubs to get spooked. Mobsters are known to shoot first and ask questions later. Don't put it past Terry Gilman to be of that mentality." Rossi adds.

"I think your plan is a better plan, Woody. Maybe after about ten minutes, JJ can mention that you are expecting your stepbrother and his wife, who will be the baby's Godparents. Alvez, you can be my "husband." I respond.

"That's a better course of action. Maybe Dr. Reid should stay in the other house watching the monitors with the CPS worker." Manny states.

"Why?" Tara asks.

"Well, no offense, but the way you wear your piece, Dr. Reid, another with skill can easily take it off you. Terry would have that skill. She wouldn't hesitate to relieve you of your weapon." Manny observes.

"I've told you that numerous times, Spence, you need to wear it better," JJ announces.

"But you're not even wearing a weapon," Reid mumbles under his breath.

"Both Woody and I always have two guns and a knife on our person at all times, on duty or off. We sleep with weapons within arm's reach. We never go out without our weapons." Manny replies.

"Where are they?" Reid challenges truly wanted to see where they have them hidden, yet accessible.

Manny stands, pulling a pistol from behind his back and a Glock from the shoulder harness under his jacket. Woody has a Sig Sauer on his hip and a mini Glock at his ankle. Manny's knife is sheathed in his boot, while Woody pulls one from his pocket.

"Damn, how can you even get them out in time?"

"Spencer, when you've spent time in the military, you learn how to keep your weapons hidden and at the ready. Your weapon is your last line of defense between life and death. We need to get you more training." Alvez responds as he pulled his clutch piece from his ankle.

"Army?" Woody asks.

"Rangers," Alvez responds.

"Ever serve with Ranger?" Manny asks.

"Once, he got my ass out of a FUBAR situation in Columbia."

"That would be Ranger. I'd hate to be out there now knowing that Ranger is no longer available to come to my rescue. He was the best at extractions."

"He's out?" Rossi asks.

"He's done with overseas missions, but I think he is still signed on in a training capacity," Manny responds.

We spent the rest of the night tying up the remaining loose ends while working out what Matt and JJ were going to do today. This morning, at seven-thirty, Matt is leaving for work. He will head to the Rangeman satellite office where he will continue to research Terry and her possible accomplices. He will bring his research home with him tonight. JJ left the house at ten to go food shopping, baby shopping, and to the bank.

Garcia has been pouring over the various flight manifests, looking for our unsubs. She's checked all flights from Philly, Trenton, Newark, JFK, and LaGuardia airports. Finally, she finds who she thinks are our unsubs flying out of Newark at six-fifty tomorrow morning and landing in Miami at nine-fifty-two, United flight 1109. The tickets were purchased for a couple to fly with their infant-only yesterday, which is in line with our conversation with Terry. Now we know when they will be arriving.

I called Ranger, letting him know the flight, asking for him to have eyes at Miami International to make sure that it is indeed Terry and that the baby is with her. He agreed to have someone waiting. He told Garcia to find their rental reservation because he can probably get a tracking device on their car so we can monitor their movements in Florida.

Garcia starts to sift through the rental cars and contacts Hector for assistance. In the meantime, I okay the wire transfer of $3,750,000 to the off-shore account. We set up some cameras on the corners and have not noticed anyone casing the house or watching us, which means that our unsubs are getting sloppy and probably too cocky for their only good. If they were smart, they would be sending someone ahead to make sure that Eric and Samantha Wilson are who they say they are. Their over-confidence is to our benefit, so we are not complaining.

Once it gets dark, we call it a night. We leave JJ and Matt alone in their safe house while we walk back to the second house via the beach. I feel confident that everything will go as planned tomorrow, and by tomorrow night, we will have two of our major players under arrest. Hopefully, that will lead to the ones directly involved in the break-in and murders.


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar belongs to JE and the creators of Criminal Minds.**

 **Warning: Adult language, adult situations**

 **Chapter 54: Monday, August 29** **th** **, 1200-1500**

 **Ranger's Estate**

 **Mariela's POV**

It has been great spending time with my brother Carlos this last week and a half. For the first time in a long time, he is back to the Carlos I knew before he was sent to live with Abuela Rosa here in Miami. When we were little, before he got in trouble, he was always a very caring, tender kid. He looked after all us girls, even though Celia and Juliana are older than us. When he returned home to go to Rutgers, he no longer shared his emotions. While he would greet us all with hugs and kisses, still protected us when we needed protecting, he no longer displayed his feelings in public. When Carlos entered the Army, all closeness that we once had as a family disappeared for good.

Since he started his government missions, Carlos has become more and more distant from the family. We are lucky to see him two times a year, usually only when Abuela Rosa summons him. From what we have learned from Abuela, he sees her the most. But, in this last week and a half, I've seen him openly display his emotions and feelings to both my niece, Julie, and Stephanie. Lester has been telling us for years that Stephanie is Carlos' other half, but we had a hard time believing him because of the way Carlos has been for the last ten plus years.

I know Carlos has asked me not to share any information about him to our Mama and our sisters, but I can't hold back any longer. I'm too excited at the prospect of having my big brother back for good. Carlos is finally becoming the man that we all knew he could be. I can tell that there is some tension between Stephanie and Carlos, but they are good for each other. I have learned that Stephanie has had a rough few years and that some of the things my emotionally stunted brother told her did not help. I can see that they love each other and are each other's soulmate. I never believed in soulmates until I saw Carlos and Stephanie together.

Carlos is so good at keeping secrets from his family, even when those secrets he keeps aren't bad. I'm sitting on the beach, getting some sun while my brothers and everyone else is off to get Thomas. I decide to call Mama to tell her about Carlos.

" _Hello? Mariela, is that you?"_ Mama responds.

"Si Mama, it's Mari. How are you and Papi?"

" _We're good. How are things at your brother's in Miami?"_

"Good. Julie is doing great. She's healing well, and she has been seeing a great therapist. I think she's going to be fine."

" _What about your brother, Carlos. How is he doing?"_

"Surprisingly well. Carlos is a great support to Julie, and his friend, Stephanie Plum, is also a great help to Julie. So much so that I often feel like I'm not really needed here."

" _Stephanie? She's there with Carlos? Isn't she that one that Lester's been telling us about?"_

"Si, Mama, she is. Stephanie came here with Carlos from Trenton. She is staying at the house with us, sharing Carlos' room."

" _Mi hija, does your brother know you are telling me this information? You know who he feels about his privacy."_

"Mama he never told me not to tell anyone."

" _Are Carlos and Stephanie dating?"_

"I'm not sure, but I do know that she is perfect for Carlos. Stephanie stands up to Carlos, not taking any of his bullshit. She also has a calming effect on him. I've seen him tense and tightly coiled, the way he got at home before he moved to Miami, but all Steph has to do is touch Carlos or say his name, and he visibly relaxes. She even gets him to eat real food!" I tell our mother.

" _She sounds wonderful. Are you sure they are not together?"_

"I don't think they know if they are together or not." I respond before adding, "but that's not all. Carlos has custody of a five-year-old boy who lost his parents. He and Stephanie are sharing custody. The boy's name is Thomas. He is precious, so cute. Carlos is picking up Thomas from the hospital now with Stephanie and Julie."

" _Gracias Dios, it seems as if Carlos is finally ready to settle down and be a family man. I'm so proud of him. I must call him later this afternoon to congratulate him. Maybe I'll fly down to Miami to meet my new grandson."_

Shit! That's the last thing I need is for Mama to make an unannounced trip here to Miami. Her calling Carlos could be problematic. Think, Mariela, think. "Mama, Carlos, and Stephanie are working with the FBI and are using the guest house as the base of operations. I don't think it's a good idea for you to come down here now. I also don't think you should call Carlos just yet. He has a lot on his mind. The case revolves around finding Rachel's killers."

" _Perhaps you're right. I'll wait. Maybe Carlos will call me to inform me on his own. Take care of yourself, mi hija. Te quiero."_

"I love you too, Mama. Goodbye." I say before hanging up the phone. I think I handled the damage control well. I lie down on the chaise lounge, closing my eyes to relax in the sun.

A little while later, I hear Javier calling my name, fairly loudly. "Mariela, where are you?"

"Javi, down on the beach," I respond. I sit up on the lounge, smiling at my brother. However, my smile quickly turns to a frown.

"Javi, what's wrong?" I ask my eldest brother.

"What did you tell Mama?" He growls at me.

"What do you mean? I didn't tell her anything major."

"Mari, don't lie to me. What did you tell Mama about Carlos? She called me, told me a lot of interesting things as she was yelling at me for not keeping her informed."

I pale slightly, realizing that my damage control didn't really work on Mama. Hopefully, she hasn't decided to call Carlos yet. "I only told her that Carlos was here with Stephanie, that Julie was doing well, and Carlos and Stephanie adopted Thomas."

"You told her WHAT?" Lester bellows from behind us, startling me.

"I told her about Thomas. What did I do wrong? Carlos did take another child, he is letting him live here and purchased furniture, clothes, and other items for him. What is the big deal?" I ask the two men.

"Querida, firstly you know how private Carlos is about his personal life. The only reason why he doesn't get mad at me for telling everyone about Stephanie is that I have never made their relationship to be more than it is, just a close friendship. I've never misled your family or told them that Stephanie was Carlos' girlfriend. They are still just close friends." Lester replies.

"But they share the same room every night."

"They have many times over the years. That doesn't mean anything. I know they've been together a few times, but most of the time, they stay with each other as only friends. Tia Maria thinks that Carlos is going to give her another grandbaby out of marriage. He's not that stupid to have a child he doesn't plan to have." Lester continues.

Javier jumps in, "Mari, Carlos, and Stephanie are NOT adopting Thomas. Right now, they are only his temporary guardians, simply fostering him until the threat against his life is over. Our brother never does anything halfway. If he is bringing someone into his life, even only temporarily, he makes them feel at home. If someone else gets custody of Thomas permanently, he will give everything he and Steph purchased for him to that person. You better tell Carlos what you said to Mama before she calls him. I mean, she's ready to start planning a wedding between Carlos and Stephanie, and as of now, Stephanie may be returning to Trenton when I return to Boston this weekend."

"I didn't mean to cause Carlos any problems, it's just that I'm so excited to see our brother back. He has been so closed off, so distant from us for so long. Seeing him with Stephanie, showing her love, devotion and genuine concern remind me of the boy he was before he came here to Miami. I know I am the youngest, but Carlos was always with me when I was a toddler." I respond, trying to hold back my tears.

"Mari, I understand. I'm hopeful as well. Stephanie is good for Carlos. She accepts him for who he is, perceived flaws and all. She doesn't want him for his money, from what I've seen, she doesn't want him spending any money on her. I'm surprised she accepted the Ferrari."

"She's seen him in ghetto mode, mercenary mode, and corporate mode, and respects each of his personas. She's not afraid of him or of any of us, which is saying a lot. Most women take one look at us and either want to get in our pants or run away. She accepts everyone. Hector smiles at her! She managed to win the heart of a gangbanger who only interacts with about ten of us in Trenton. But she has a lot of demons of her own, and only Carlos will be able to help her, but she needs to realize that on her own. As much as she is curious about Carlos' family and his life, she wants to learn about you all from him." Lester adds.

"Mariela, you need to let Carlos decide what to tell the family and when to tell them. Stephanie is not in a good frame of mind. She's not yet ready for us to come and bring our inquisition." Javi finishes.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't think it would be that big of a deal. I guess I better go find Carlos now and apologize."

"That's an excellent idea." Javi answers.


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar belongs to JE and the creators of Criminal Minds.**

 **Warning: Adult language, adult situations**

 **Chapter 55: Monday, August 29** **th** **, 1500-2300**

 **Trenton**

 **Terry's POV**

Something is telling me it's time to get out of the adoption market. We've been at it too long, long enough that questions may start getting asked. I think that now is the perfect time to cut our earnings and leave. I mean, I have enough paperwork and evidence to let Connie take the fall. That will make my Uncle happy. Her Family getting the bad press will make it easier for him to gain some of the ground that he lost to her Family years ago. Maybe it's a sign that we only have three children to sell right now. At our peak five years ago, we'd get three children in a week. My bank account is definitely cushioned.

I also need to cut ties with Dickie. Though he is a decent lover, he takes too many risks. The bullshit that went on with his partners a few years ago almost cost us this entire operation. If he only would have kept his dick in his pants at his house when he and Stephanie were married, things would be so much better. I book our flight. It's at ten to seven, a little too early for my preference, but if we are going to get rid of one of the kids tomorrow, it's worth it. We will be traveling to Florida as the Montgomery family, Teresa, Richard, and baby Brian. I also booked our flight to Tahiti, for Thursday. That will give us Tuesday evening and Wednesday to take care of Stephanie Plum once and for all.

We need to leave here at three to pick up the brat by 3:30. We'll be to Newark by 4:15 the latest. I rented a Honda CRV for us to use to take the brat to his new parent's house. As much as I would prefer a BMW, it may look too suspicious. Dickie should be arriving soon. I spent the last couple of hours primping myself for him. I shaved, showered and lotioned myself up. I have on a skintight black dress that barely covers my ass and my tits. I'm completely commando. I need to make sure Dickie thinks everything is okay between us because he won't be returning from Tahiti. His ticket is a one-way ticket.

I hear my locks tumble, knowing that he is here. I hear him call out, "Theresa, I'm home."

"I'm in the kitchen." I hear him put his keys on the table in the entranceway, open the door to the kitchen and pause. Before I can say anything, he is behind me, pushing me into the counter. His right hand is roughly groping my breasts, pulling my dress down, while his left is undoing his pants. A moment later, I feel his dick at my entrance, and he is sheathed inside me. He starts kissing my neck while pumping into me. We both quickly explode. He then pulls out, pushing me towards the table, where he makes me lay on my back. He is inside me once more.

"I love it when you dress like a whore. When we get to Tahiti, I plan on spending most of the day inside you."

I moan in return. Dickie doesn't have much-staying power, about three minutes, but he recharges quickly. After two more rounds, we sit down to have dinner.

"How do you want to handle the bitch?" He asks me.

The bitch is Stephanie. "I think a sniper attack is best. Ranger won't be able to protect her from that. By the time he realizes that she's been hit, it will be too late. Maybe we can take out his brat as well. Without her eyewitness account, we should be in the free and clear." I respond.

"We could take her with us. She is mighty pretty."

"Richard, she's fourteen. She's just a kid. Please, we'd get into too much trouble. Besides, I wouldn't put it past Ranger to have her face all over the world in about one minute if she were ever taken again."

"You're right, love, as always."

We finish our meal talking about nothing special. Then Dickie drops the bomb. This further convinces me that Dickie is a liability.

"I spoke to our man in Miami. They are going to rob another house tonight. No one related to the mission. That should help to throw off the police investigation."

"Are you sure that's wise? From what my sources told me, the BAU is already back in Washington DC, and Rangeman is no longer looking into the case." I reply.

"Theresa, we need to make sure that any lead gets rejected. The more confusing and convoluted we make things, the more distracted the cops will get. If they are anything like the bumbling idiots here in Trenton, it won't be a problem."

"If you say so, Richard."

We clean up the dishes from our dinner together, then retire to the bedroom, or should I say move our party to the bedroom. We fuck each other like we've done since adolescence. We know each others' bodies well and know just how to play each other's bodies. Around ten o'clock I get a call from Connie. It seems she's a little lonely, and with Joe missing in action, she wants to know if I'm up for any action. After getting Dickie's consent, I invite her over to join us for some fun.

Now, if the Burg knew how Connie, Dickie and I spent our time, we would definitely be outcasts. Hell, my Uncle Vito would ship me off to Italy in a heartbeat. It is why we keep our extracurricular activities under the table, so to speak. Connie and I first started exploring each other's bodies when we were sixteen. Neither of us was virgins anymore and wanted to know what it would be like to be pleasured by another woman. We found that while we enjoyed the pleasure, we could give each other, we both still preferred men. However, whenever we had the opportunity and a willing partner, we'd partake in a _ménage a trios_.

Richard is more than willing to take on the two of us. As much as he satisfies me as a lover, his aversion to giving oral sex is a huge turn-off, but when I'm with him and Connie, I can get the oral sex I crave every so often. Joe isn't big on oral sex either. I don't understand Burg men. I often wonder if the fathers pull their sons aside and tell them not to give oral sex. All non-Burg men I've slept with have given oral sex willingly. I spoke to a friend of mine who spent a few hours with Ranger shortly after he first came to Trenton, from what she told me, he's a master of giving his partner pleasure over himself. She claimed she received three orgasms courtesy of Ranger before he impaled her, which is when she had two more before he shot his load. I tried to get his attention, but unfortunately, Stephanie had already caught his eye. From every source I tapped, since about six months after he met Stephanie, he hasn't fucked anyone else. I don't understand what is so special about Stephanie.

I once asked the Dickie about his ex-wife. He said that she was frigid in bed, only allowing sex in very traditional positions. She was not willing to experiment and is completely against anal sex. While I can understand her initial discomfort with the concept of anal sex, you shouldn't knock something until you tried it. I highly doubt that Ranger will be satisfied with her for the long haul. Then again, a man like Ranger may be able to change her mind.

At precisely ten thirty, Connie arrived. We spend about fifteen minutes talking shop before we get down to the real business at hand. We fuck each other for about two hours, then Connie leaves to go home. Dickie and I decide it's time to get some rest because tomorrow is a big day for us. As I close my eyes, I get a sinking feeling in my stomach, one that I usually get before something bad happens. Part of me considers calling off tomorrow, but the prospect of getting that much money and getting out of the business is stronger than my apprehension. Maybe we should leave Stephanie alone. I mean, in Miami, how much harm can she cause us. She's out of the picture, which means in a few weeks, Joe will be begging to get back underneath the sheets with me. I made my decision; we will leave Stephanie alone. Once I say that to myself, the butterflies disappear, and I finally drift off into sleep.

Dickie wakes me up at two-thirty for a quickie before we both shower and dress. I'm wearing a conservative pantsuit, while Dickie is sporting an off the rack suit. We look the role of an adoption services lawyer and caregiver. We leave my home heading to our warehouse where we pick up the brat, who is thankfully sleeping. I gather the bottles that I will need, along with the diapers and other necessities. We reach Newark airport at our predetermined time and go through security without a hitch. I get some coffee and a small breakfast while we wait to board the plane. Our first-class seats will provide us with some space to ride comfortably down to Florida. Right before we are ready to board, I get a call from my contact in MDPD. It seems that my crew has been caught and is being detained at an unknown location. Fuck me. I am so close to getting out the game. Maybe I need to get rid of Dickie in the Everglades. Alligators are a great forensic countermeasure.

Terry, pull it together. One more day and you'll be done, out, finished. I close my eyes, count to ten, and calm myself to appear as the happy couple heading on vacation to Miami. We board the plane, closer than ever to leave this life behind us.


	56. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar belongs to JE and the creators of Criminal Minds.**

 **Warning: Grammar appropriate for a 5/6 year old. All mistakes are intentional. Also, I strongly suggest you DO NOT look up the song in this chapter unless you want it in your head for the next week. I can thank my kids for me knowing the song, and yes, I do sing along with it every time I hear it. :-)**

 **Chapter 56: Monday, August 29** **th** **, 1600-2000**

 **Ranger's Estate**

 **Tommy's POV**

Today is super good. I am so happy to be with Julie, Ranger, and Steph. I love my room. Julie showed me my room when we first got here, I think it's the bestest. I like sports a lot, even though I don't play any. I also still love Thomas the Train, though I getting too old for him. I'm glad that I have a Thomas bank because that isn't too babyish.

When we get to the house, Ranger taked me in the pool. I only swim in small little plastic pools before, so seeing the big pool was scary. I didn't want to go in because I thought I have to wear those swimmies. I hate them. They feel too tight on my arm and I don't feel safe. But Ranger had a big jacket to put on me. When I in the pool, I float real easy peasy lemon squeezy.

Ranger showed me how to use my arms and legs to move round the pool. It super hard at first, but got easy, super duper fast. He also let me jump in the pool. After swimming for a while, he taked me inside to take a shower. He helps me take a shower. When we finished, its time to make dinner.

"Ranger, what are we eating?"

"We are going to make tacos. Do you like tacos?" Ranger asks me.

"Yes! I love tacos. 'It's raining tacos, from out of the sky. Tacos, no need to ask why. Just open your mouth and close your eyes. It's raining tacos. Its raining tacos, out on the street. Tacos, all you can eat. Lettuce and shell, cheese and meat, it's raining tacos. Yum yum yum yum yummity yum it's like a dweam. Yum yum yum yum yummity yum with souwa cweeam.'" I start to sing.

Ranger looks at me and laughs. "What are you singing, chico?"

"It's Raining Tacos. It is in a game my sister used to play. Do you like?"

"It's an interesting song. How do you like your tacos?"

"With lettuce, cheese, shell, meat, sour cweeam."

"Well, we have all of that here. We are just waiting for Julie and Stephanie."

I turn around and I see both Steph and Julie enter the kitchen. "Hiya Tommy. Did you have fun in the pool?" Julie asks.

"I had so much fun. The big pool is awesome. Ranger teached me how to swim."

"That's great. Once the doctor takes off my cast, I'll swim with you." Julie said.

"Julie, do you know "It's Raining Tacos?" I ask.

"I do. I love that song. Let's sing it."

Julie and I start to sing the song and I was surprised when Stephanie joins us. Once we finish, Ranger is looking at us and laughing.

"I'm not surprised that you know the song, Julie, but you too, Babe? When did you learn the song?"

"I was babysitting Mary Alice and Lisa about a month ago. Angie had a doctor's appointment. Mary Alice was playing some game and this song came on. I found myself humming to it, so I looked it up on YouTube. It's a catchy tune."

We taked out all the food for the tacos. Ranger cooks the meat while Steph cuts the veggies. Julie and I clean the veggies. Once we finish, we set the table. Steph carries the food to the table. Ranger finishes the meat and we sit down to eat. Steph helps me make my two tacos. They are yum yum yum yummity yum.

After we clean up, we sit in the family room on the floor. Julie lets me pick out a game. I pick Candyland. We all play together, like a family. After six games, with me winning four games, it is my bedtime. I say goodnight to Julie and Ranger. Stephanie holds my hand as we go up to my room.

Steph watches as I brush my teeth and wash my hands and face. I put my overnight on. I wear big boy underwear during the day, but I still sometimes pee in my sleep. Steph tucks me into bed.

"Steph, can you read me a stowey?"

"Sure. What story?"

"Do you have 'The Foot Book' by Dr. Suess?"

"No, but I can get it on my phone." Steph takes out her phone and downloads the book. Then she starts to read. When she finishes, she kisses me on my forehead goodnight, turning on my Thomas the Train night light.

"Goodnight, Tommy. Sweet dreams."

"Nighty night, Steph," I answer.

Once Steph closes the door, I can't stop thinking how great my life is. I only here one day, but I love it here. I want to stay. I know Mrs. Landro said that this is only for a few weeks, but I wish it be forever.


	57. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar belongs to JE and the creators of Criminal Minds.**

 **Warning: Adult language, adult situations**

 **Chapter 57: Monday, August 29** **th** **, 2000-0100**

 **Ranger's Estate/Marco's Home**

 **Ranger's POV**

Our first afternoon as a family of four was wonderful. Tommy had a great time in the pool this afternoon. I must admit that I enjoyed my time with him as well. I've always loved the water, whether that be the pool or the ocean, but I rarely allowed myself time to enjoy it, especially in Trenton where the season is so short and the water fairly cold. But being able to spend time just relaxing by the pool is an experience I want to duplicate.

Julie retreated to her room, which I understand her decision. It is hard being in a cast with a broken arm watching others in the pool when you can't get wet. I spent a summer with a broken wrist when I was eight after I fell off my bike trying to do a wheelie. I was a little surprised by Stephanie, though. I thought that she would be here with Tommy and me. Then again, I'm sure she is feeling overwhelmed.

Cooking dinner was fun, and now, thanks to Tommy, Julie and my Babe, I have that stupid taco song in my head. I watch as Stephanie leads Tommy upstairs for bed and shake my head. I don't know how she thinks she'll be a bad mother. She is already doing everything right. I need to work on her self-confidence. I wish Stephanie would see herself through my eyes.

Julie settles down to watch TV for a half-hour before she needs to go to bed. I am about to ask her about her show when my phone rings. I look at the caller ID and see that it's my mother. I wonder what this is about. I know that Mariela was looking for me earlier, but I blew her off because I wanted to give my undivided attention to Tommy. Then, when I had a moment to talk to her, she had already left with Lester, Bobby, and Javier to get dinner. I hope she didn't call my mother and complain.

"Hola, Mama. How are you?" I respond. I know better than to answer the phone with my customary 'yo' to my mother.

" _Hola, mi hijo. How are you and my granddaughter doing?"_

"We are both good. Julie's bruises are healing, and her arm is setting nicely. Bobby thinks she'll be out of her cast a couple of weeks early. Fortunately, it wasn't a bad break."

" _That's wonderful. I'm so glad to hear Julie's doing well. How is she coping with everything that happened, emotionally?"_

"A lot better than I anticipated." By this point, I have moved into the living room to continue the conversation. "Dr. Karen is helping her. I've seen a great improvement in her since she started with the new doctor."

" _Good. Mariela told me that you adopted another little boy with Stephanie. Does this mean that you and Stephanie are finally together?"_

Mama finally got to the point of her call. Once again, my sister has meddled in my business and caused me problems. When will I learn not to allow Mariela around me for long periods? I sigh before responding. "Mama, Mari had no business telling you that, because she gave you false information. Thomas is another little boy who lost his parents the same way Julie did. He has no other family. However, until we find out who hurt his family and Julie's, he is in danger. The police, FBI, and Children's Services all agreed that he will be safer in my custody than in that of a state facility or other foster family, so they have granted Stephanie and I temporary emergency custody of the child. Once the case is over and his safety is no longer an issue, he will return to the State's custody."

" _Are you sure that's smart? Getting that little boy used to you, Stephanie and Julie only to be taken away again?"_

"It's the best way. We were upfront with him. He knows his stay here is only for a short period."

" _What about you and Stephanie? Are you two finally together?"_

"It's complicated, Mama. Stephanie is dealing with a lot of repressed and unresolved issues right now. She is also seeing Dr. Karen. I am supporting her in whatever way I can. I hope that she chooses to stay here in Miami with Julie and me. I'll find out if she's staying on Saturday."

" _What do you mean 'if she's staying?' I thought she was there with you for the long haul."_

"That's what I hope as well, Mama. Look, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I promise that whatever we decide to do, whenever we make that decision, I will call you and tell you myself before anyone else can tell you. Mariela shouldn't have called you."

" _Mi hijo, I'm sorry to push, but I just want to see you happy. From everything that Javier, Mariela, Lester, Maggie, and Ella have told me, she is perfect for you. Don't let her get away. You deserve to be happy, to have a love of a strong woman._ _Let her in, Carlos."_

"Si, Mama. Te quiero. Buenas noches."

" _Buenas noches, mi hijo. Te queiro."_ Mama replied before hanging up. As I put my phone away, Mariela enters the house with Lester and Javier.

"Mariela, when did you call Mama?" I ask her. I watch as her face pales.

"I'm sorry, Carlos. I called her this afternoon. I didn't think it was a big deal to update her on the changes that were happening here. I figured you already told her."

"Mariela, stop lying to me. You know I didn't say anything to Mama, nor would I. Why did you tell her?"

"Carlos, we are all tired of you blocking us out of your life. You need to share with us. We're your family, and we love you. Since I've been here with you, I have started to see glimpses of the person you were before Miami, before the Army. I like seeing the real Carlos again, and not Ranger. I hope that you stay. I wanted to let Mama know how great it was to see that you dropped that wall a little."

"Then that is what you should have told Mama. Telling her that I adopted a son when I didn't, wasn't fair to Mama or me. Telling her that Stephanie and I are together is not fair to us either. My relationship with Stephanie has always been complicated and unfortunately, the circumstances that are surrounding us now only make it more complicated. I don't need added pressure from Mama or you. Mari, please promise me that you won't tell Mama or our sisters about my private life again without my permission."

"I promise, Carlos, and I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted," I respond. I hear Stephanie coming down the stairs. She's changed into sleep shorts and one of my t-shirts. She has her hair in a sloppy ponytail. She is as sexy as ever. All at once, my phone, along with Stephanie's, Lester's, and Bobby's goes off. We all pick up our respective phones and read the message. Stephanie looks at the message with confusion.

"Babe, Marco's house has been broken into. Whenever the alarm at a Rangeman employee's home goes off, the Core team, Branch Manager, and Branch SIC all get an alert."

"So why did my phone go off?" Stephanie asks, obviously confused.

"Beautiful, because whenever Ranger is off-line, he's often with you, we set it up for you to get the message as well, so if he turns his phone off, he'll still find out about it."

"How long have I been in the loop?" She asks.

"For that last year, Babe," I respond. "We need to head out."

"I'm going with you," Stephanie replies.

"Okay. Go get dressed, fully dressed, Babe." I tell her. It takes her a moment, but she realizes that by fully dressed I mean Kevlar and guns, loaded.

"I'll be down in five," Steph replies.

Bobby and Lester follow me into the utility closet to get our Kevlar, guns, knives and other ammo. We bring extra cuffs. Something feels off to me, and I'm not sure what it is. Just as we are finishing up, Steph arrives with her utility belt on and loaded. I hand her a Kevlar vest I ordered specifically for her. It's a woman's vest that will be more comfortable on her. She immediately notices the difference, as she places it on over my back Rangeman t-shirt, with black jeans and her CAT boots on.

"Wow, this is really comfortable." She says.

"It's a woman's vest. I figured it would fit your body better than the ones we wear."

"You were right. It's not squeezing my chest." She replies, quickly blushing when she realizes that Bobby and Lester heard her statement.

We quickly move into the garage. Mariela knows she's in charge and will watch Tommy and Julie. Javier will stay here to provide additional protection for my family. We get into my Cayenne, with Steph and Lester in the back and Bobby in the front. Hector is probably in his room, working with Garcia or monitoring the channels from Trenton. I wanted Steph in the front, but she hopped in the back before I could tell her. We make the normally twenty-minute drive to Marco's house in thirteen minutes. When we arrive, we find that the situation is already under control. Marco's wife picked him up at work to go together to their son's doctor's appointment. He had Robbie and Luke drop off his vehicle. They were in the house having a beer when the break-in occurred. His wife and kids were already asleep, and only the light in the back office was on. The perpetrators thought everyone in the house was asleep.

When I see the men, I recognize two of them from Julie's attack. I see that Stephanie does as well.

"Who do you work for?" I ask.

"If I tell you, I'm dead." The first guy responds.

"If you don't tell me, your dead anyway. Now I'll ask again, who do you work for?"

"Why do you care?" Number 2 asks.

"Do you know who I am?" They shake their heads no. "I'm Ranger."

"Fuck, we really are dead!" Number one exclaims. "We work for Cobra. He gets his orders from a woman called Viper and a man called Shark. I've never met Viper or Shark."

"What is Cobra's name?"

"Manuel Gallego." Number 2 responds.

"I know Manuel Gallego. He's been FTA a few times." Marco responds.

"What's your name?" I ask Number one.

"Leroy Carter." Leroy is a light-skinned black man, with a Haitian accent. Number two looks Dominican. I glance at him, asking, "you?"

"Elias Bolivar."

"Marco, I need to make a call."

"We'll head into the garage," Marco replies, taking the two perps with him, knowing that I want to make this call in private. Stephanie is about to follow them out. "Babe, stay," I say gently.

She nods her head. I sit on Marco's chair and pull Steph onto my lap. I need to feel her near me. I'm feeling off-center suddenly. I dial Emily.

" _Prentiss,"_ she responds.

"Hi, Emily, it's Ranger. Sorry to bother you so late. We have a break in the case."

" _That's great! What happened?"_ She asks.

"It seems the B & E group decided to break into my Branch Manager's house tonight. He was home with two other employees visiting. They subdued the two individuals and found out they take their orders from Cobra, who answers to Viper and Shark. I think Viper and Shark are Terry and Dickie. Cobra is a known criminal, Manuel Gallego. Do you want us to turn them over to MDPD, or do you want me to hold them at Rangeman until you get back to Miami?"

" _I think it would be best for you to hold them at Rangeman. I don't want to alert MDPD until we have Terry and Dickie in custody."_ Emily responds.

"No problem. I'll take care of it. Goodnight and good luck tomorrow."

" _Thanks. Same to you."_ Emily states before ending our call.

"What did Emily say?" Steph asks me.

"To keep them at Rangeman."

"Do you think it's safe with the mole there?"

"We have eyes and ears on him. Besides, I'll have Hector, Lester and Bobby guard his cell. No one will get past them. Bobby and Lester are the Core Team, and Hector is just plain scary." I respond. Before I let Stephanie stand up, I pull her in for a kiss.

"What was that for?" Steph asks me, breathless, once we separate.

"I've wanted to do that all night. Babe, I don't know why you think you won't be a good mother. You have already shown everyone how great a mother you are with Tommy tonight. The way you interacted with him at dinner, afterward, then when you put him to bed. No one told you what to do, you just did it, and everything you did is what good mother's do. I love you, Stephanie."

"I'm trying to see myself through your eyes. It's getting easier, but I'm not quite there yet. Promise me you won't ever leave me or cheat on me."

"Babe, it has been only you since the deal. I don't want anyone else but you."

"Carlos, promise me."

"I promise Querida. Only you. You're mine, and I'm yours, forever."

With that statement, Stephanie leans in, kissing me like she's never kissed me before. When we break away, I feel like things have changed between us, for the better. I feel like Stephanie has made a turn, and that turn is leading her to me. I only hope that she will stay the course. Hopefully, her next session with Dr. Karen will be a good one and will allow her to make a decision. I already love Tommy and don't want him to leave. I only hope that Stephanie feels the same way.

"Come on, Babe, we need to get to the garage. I don't want to wake Marco's wife or kids."

Stephanie reluctantly gets off my lap, and we walk out of Marco's office. Before we reach the garage, I pull Steph to me and whisper in her ear, "I want you next to me in the car no matter where we go or who we are with. I feel better when I can see you. I know you are safe in the back, but I'm scared that if God forbid, we were in an accident, I wouldn't be able to reach you. Please always sit in the front. My men will understand."

I hate having to scare her like that, but I need her to understand how important she is to me. I can't protect her if there is a seat between us.

"Okay, Carlos," Steph replies, with a wide smile on her face. I will ask her about her reaction later. I open the door to the garage and talk to my men.

"Lester and Bobby, go with Robbie and Luke back to Rangeman. Hector will meet you there. Put both men in the holding cells. Hector will take first watch. Lester, relieve Hector in four hours. Bobby will relieve you four hours later. Hector will take the final shift. By that point, the BAU should be back in Miami."

"I'll crash in my apartment there. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon, Ranger." Lester replies.

"I'll be back once we arrive at Rangeman and Hector arrives. I'll stay at the house." Bobby responds.

I nod my head to Bobby. He knows I don't like being alone in the house when there's a threat. Javier is at the house, and while he was also in the Army, he did his minimum and left. He can hold his own, but this is not his life. I'll sleep better knowing Bobby is in the house.

"Marco, let me know if you need anything. Night."

"Goodnight everyone. Get some rest." Stephanie responds.

We walk to my Cayenne and climb in. Once we are on our way home, I take my Babe's hand, placing it on my thigh as I switch gears. Five minutes into our trip, I look at Stephanie, finding her fast asleep. When we arrive home, I park in the garage and shut off the car. I carefully climb out, walking around to her side. I open the door, removing her from the vehicle gently carrying her into our room, where I take off her utility belt, boots, and jeans before tucking her in. She removed the vest right before we got in the car. I kiss her forehead, then head to the bathroom to take a quick shower. When I get out, I'm about to climb into bed when I decide to put on a pair of boxers. We now have two children in the house, one who is only five. There is a good chance he might come in here during the night if he gets scared. I guess my days of sleeping in the nude are over. Once I get in bed, I pull Stephanie against me, whispering "I love you" into her ear before allowing sleep to come.


	58. Chapter 58

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar belongs to JE and the creators of Criminal Minds.**

 **Warning: Adult language, adult situations**

 **Chapter 58: Tuesday, August 30th; 0800-1300**

 **Palm Beach**

 **JJ POV**

In a few hours, we will hopefully have our unsubs in custody. Matt and I woke up at seven, took our showers and got dressed for the day. At eight, we had a conference call with the rest of the team and Ranger's men. We finalized our plan and went about our morning. Ranger contacted Emily this morning to confirm that Terry Gilman, Richard Orr, and a baby boy boarded the plane in Newark. He had two of his men waiting at the airport to make the confirmation. Garcia is tracking the plane's flight, which is expected to land here in Miami on time. She found the reservation Terry made for the Honda CRV and Rangeman placed a tracking device on the car. Marco spoke to the manager from the rental agency, ensuring that Terry only gets the car she originally requested.

During our meeting, Emily told us about the break in the case. Last night, two of our unsubs were captured when they decided to break into Marco's, the head of Miami Rangeman, home. He was at home with two other Rangemen, and they were able to subdue the suspects. Ranger has them under lock and key at the Rangeman Miami building, with his guys from Trenton, Lester, Hector, and Bobby, guarding their cell. I know we are all itching to interrogate them.

Once the meeting is over, we place some random pictures around the house. I have some pictures from the BAU's random gatherings over the years, as well as photoshopped photos with Simmons and me. This way when Emily and Luke come in, it will be more realistic.

At ten, we receive a call from Tina Conti, aka Terry Gilman, confirming that she is in Florida; on her way to our home, with her ETA set for eleven-thirty. Even though I know we have a strong plan, and that everything will go down smoothly, I can't help but feel apprehensive. I'm always more concerned when there are children involved, having an infant in the middle of this whole operation is scary. That poor, innocent baby could so easily be hurt or killed. My main priority is going to be to get him out of harm's way as soon as possible, to minimize the risk he will be in.

We are hoping to convince Terry and Dickie to join us in the kitchen, for coffee and cake to celebrate the adoption. If we can corner them in the kitchen, we have the best chance of getting them with minimal risk. The table is set up off to the corner. There is only one seat where one could see out of a window. We decide to put the highchair in the location. It is also the best location for us to sit down and sign all the paperwork.

If the kitchen doesn't work, we will sit in the living room. The only difference is that I will need to get the baby out of the room faster to ensure his safety if we are in the living room. The team will need to enter the kitchen, which leads to a greater chance that Terry and Dickie will figure out what is happening.

"JJ, let's set up a pack 'n play in the living room." Matt states.

"I don't think that is a good idea just yet. With a pack 'n play, it will be harder to get the baby out of the room. We will have a location to place him that will keep him in harm's way. If we don't have one, then I have an excuse to bring him to our room or his room, where he will be safe."

"I guess you're right. What are we going to do about being natural around the baby?"

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"Well, most first-time parents have no idea how to change a diaper, know when a bottle is heated to the appropriate temperature, or even know how to hold a child. We are both parents, who have gone through the paces. How do we keep Terry from getting suspicious?"

"For me, it's easy. I had quite a lucrative babysitting business when I was a teenager. Also, we have nieces and nephews." I respond.

"Okay, so then I'll try to act the way I did when we had our first child. I'll be the idiot father who doesn't have the first clue when it comes to taking care of an infant." Matt states.

"I think that will work. What do we do if Terry wants to accompany me to the baby's room? How do we keep her in the same room as Dickie?"

"I don't think Terry has too many maternal instincts. I don't think she understands much about babies, nor do I think she wants them. Based on our profile, I don't see her making any more effort than minimally required to run the con. If we keep up our façade, convincing them that we take them at face value, I don't think she'll want to be near that child any more than she must."

"We need a stuffed animal. Something to give to the baby when he walks in. We need a camera out and ready to take our first 'family pictures." I'm sure that real adoptive parents take pictures of their child the first moment they lay their eyes on them, just like we did in the hospital when our children were born."

"You're right, JJ. We'll have our phones ready to record him being carried into our home. I'll continue to record you both the first time you hold him, making the traditional memories that families make when a new child comes into their world."

"That sounds like a plan."

We hear Rossi speak into our earbuds, "Suspects did a drive-by. Everything must be in order because they are on their way back down the block. Showtime."

We hear the car pull up outside on our gravel driveway. We both go to the front door, Matt with his phone out. I open the door, practically running out onto the grass. I watch as Terry slowly unbuckles the baby, carefully lifting him out of the car. She has dressed the part, and if I didn't know any better, I'd think they were both legitimate. Once she is about fifteen feet away from me, I meet her on the lawn.

"You must be Tina. I'm Samantha Wilson. Can I please hold my son?" I ask Terry as I introduce myself.

"Samantha, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm so glad that you can adopt this child. He is such a sweet boy." Terry responds, laying it on thick. She hands the baby to me, and I immediately kiss his forehead and examine his body.

"He's perfect. I'm so glad you're home, Eric Jr." I state while holding the baby. I turn quickly and bring the baby into the house. Matt follows us inside. We lead Terry and Dickie into the kitchen. So far, our plan is working.


	59. Chapter 59

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar belongs to JE and the creators of Criminal Minds.**

 **Warning: Adult language, adult situations**

 **Chapter 59: Tuesday, August 30** **th** **, 1000-1300**

 **Palm Beach**

 **Terry's POV**

Our flight to Florida was uneventful. The brat was good, no crying during takeoff or landing. It also helped that take-off and landing coincided with mealtime, so he was busy sucking on the bottle. It took us far too long to get off the plane and get our rental car. It is now 10:15. It will take about an hour and fifteen minutes to get to the house. I decide to call our mark.

" _Hello,"_ a man responds.

"Good morning. Is this Eric Wilson?" I ask.

" _Yes. Who may I ask is calling?"_

"This is Tina Conti from Discreet Adoption Services. I am calling to let you know that we arrived in Miami and are expected to be at your home with your darling son in about an hour and a half. Will you and your wife be there to welcome the new addition to your family?"

" _Yes. We will be here and are excited to meet our new son, Ms. Conti. We will be eagerly awaiting your arrival."_

I confirm their address, along with the best way to get to their home from the airport. Once I have all that information, I end the call.

"Okay, Richard, I got all the information we need from them. Did they wire the money?"

"Yes, Theresa, the money is in the account. Got the directions?"

"Of course."

"Let's go," Dickie responds. We get to our rental car and secure the brat in the car seat. We start our drive north after getting coffee from a local Starbucks.

"How are we going to take care of Stephanie? It's been too long that we've let her be. You promised me that she would be out of the picture permanently the day she threw me out of my house."

"Richard, we went over this. Uncle Vito made me leave her alone. He sided with her because he said that you were too stupid to get caught with your pants down. That any self-respecting man would know better than to fuck his mistress in his home when it was possible for his wife to walk in on them. You were just asking to be caught by fucking Joyce in your home. He said you were lucky she didn't get a better attorney because you would have been out much more money."

"You never listen to your Uncle Vito."

"When it comes to the Family, I can't disobey a direct order. Since Stephanie has started bounty hunting, she's been a thorn in our side. Anyone who goes FTA from the Family keeps getting caught by the bitch. She's able to find them no matter where they hide. Hell, Ranger isn't even that good at finding everyone. When she caught the Rug, that was the final straw. However, Uncle Vito needs things to be good in Trenton. If we got to her there, it had to look like an accident. You would think with the number of cars that she's destroyed that one of those bombs would have gotten her by this point, but Ranger keeps swooping in to save her. Don't you think for one second I appreciate the hold she has on Joseph."

"Huh, Joe fucking Morelli. He doesn't deserve you, Theresa. You are too good for him."

"That may be the case, but he likes his women just as much as I like my time with you. I'd let him fuck his whores and his bitches whenever he wants, as long as he lets me do the same. He'd give me the credibility I need to make my "break" from the Family seem real. Once Joe and I are married, then we are free to branch off on our own. That's my Uncle's rule. So, with Stephanie being in Miami and no direct link back to my Uncle, we have free reign to be more obvious and not as devious in getting rid of her."

"But how do we get her? My sources have told me that she has never been out around Miami without Ranger, his brother, or one of his other men." Dickie states, aggravatedly.

"We shoot her. Sniper attack. We know that Ranger has a grandmother here, who raised him for a short period. We know that he visits her at least once every time he's in Miami. She is the only family that he seems to be close with. If we make the alarm go off on her home, Ranger will race over there, with Stephanie in tow. They will congregate outside to try and determine what happened. While they are all standing about, doing nothing, I can shoot Stephanie. I can probably get Ranger as well, as he'll be too busy trying to save her life." I finish, before adding under my breath, "Joe will probably fuck me good if I am responsible for getting rid of Ranger."

"What did you say at the end?" Dickie asks me.

"Nothing," I respond quickly. I can see Dickie doesn't really believe me. "Did you find out anything new about who they managed to snag last night? Do we know where they are being held yet?"

"No. It's bothering me a bit. There's been too much radio silence. All I know is that the crew are not in lockup at MDPD and our Rangeman mole has not seen them enter that building either. They seem to have vanished. However, we know Manoso has houses all over the place. He could have them stashed there, in some safe house someplace."

Chills run down my spine as we continue to ride north on I-95. Could we be walking into a trap? I mean, Manoso is here in Miami taking care of his brat. He was looking for our guys. But he stopped, a few days in because they found no leads. There is no way that he found out about our side business. I mean, I'm sure Ron didn't tell him anything. Ron hated Manoso and wanted him out of their lives. The fool even offered Ranger to us when we first grabbed him, claiming that he could get him to the house alone, without his thugs and goons. He would have been ours if we just would keep him alive. If I had been at the scene. I would have made the trade, then killed Ron anyway, but Manuel is not a planner. He is a get things done guy. You tell him what you want, and he makes it happen. In the past, he has been great at never leaving a trail behind or getting caught, but he's slipping lately. But thanks to the push on the drug trade, it is harder and harder to find good help. Most of our established guys are in jail for drug-related charges. Dumb asses. How can you get caught four-times selling to the same undercover narcotics agent?

I glance in the back at the brat. The baby's awake, looking out the window. I must say, he is one of the quietest babies we have dealt with. He hasn't cried at all, outside of the wet diapers he has had. This family is going to be lucky.

"When are we leaving for Tahiti?" I hear Dickie ask me.

"We leave Thursday morning. Do you have everything in place for our travel?"

"Yes, I do. Our passports, visas and driver's licenses for Nunzio and Nicolina Carbone are perfect. We are quite the travelers. We've been all around the world. No one will think twice to see us head to Tahiti from Miami. I also took the liberty of purchasing other tickets in their names to Australia, Indonesia, Dubai, and Athens before returning to Italy. A tenth anniversary trip around the world. Our itinerary is set."

I shake my head slightly. He can be so clueless sometimes. Now, we need to burn those IDs. Our back story doesn't cover the money we would need to travel to all those locations. Nunzio and Nicolina are not wealthy. Nicolina is a legal secretary at a law firm, while Nunzio is a paralegal, working his way through law school. We are sure to be flagged at some point. As much as I'm going to miss the extracurricular activities between Dickie and me, I won't miss his impulsiveness.

We get off I-95 and follow the directions through the nice neighborhood where Samantha and Eric live. As we get closer to their house, I can't help getting that feeling of dread once again. I feel as though I'm being watched. I look around and can't see anyone out of the ordinary. I mean, aside from an older gentleman with gray hair washing his car, there is no one around. I sigh and harden my resolve to get this done. It is the last adoption that I will personally be involved in, so once we're done, we are out. Dickie parks the car in the driveway, and we get ready to exit.

"Should we bring in our weapons?" Dickie asks.

"No, Richard, we do not. We have an infant with us. Besides, what danger are we in from a couple who are ready to adopt the child of their dreams. We'll be in and out in twenty-thirty minutes tops. I don't see a need for any insurance."

"Okay, Theresa, you're the boss." He states, before leaving the car. I exit, going into the back seat to get the child. I am carrying him in, as most families have everything they need already in the house. Dickie takes his briefcase, and we are ready to give the brat to Samantha and Eric.


	60. Chapter 60

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar belongs to JE and the creators of Criminal Minds.**

 **Warning: Adult situations, adult language**

 **Chapter 60: Tuesday, August 30** **th** **, 1300-1600**

 **Palm Beach**

 **JJ's POV**

We woke up this morning, knowing that today will be the day that we capture the unsubs and begin to close this case. I know that I have enjoyed working with Ranger and his men. I find them all to be highly competent, professional, and downright yummy to look at. Yes, I am married, but I can still look. If they ever opened an office in the D.C. area, I would encourage my husband, Will, to work with them. It would be safer than working as a D.C. cop, and he would still get to put away the bad guys.

We met at eight this morning to make sure everything was still as planned. We Skyped in with the rest of the team from our safe house. Emily informed us that two of the players were arrested trying to break into Marco Sanchez's home. Marco runs the Miami branch of Rangeman. They have the burglars in their custody in the Miami Rangeman. We will question them later. We were also informed that some of Ranger's men in Trenton observed Terry Gilman, Richard Orr, and an infant board their flight to Miami. We will receive a notification when they get off the plane here in Miami.

Shortly after ten, we get a call from Tina Conti. Matt answered the phone, confirming that we will be here waiting, and giving them directions to the house from I-95. It's a good thing Ranger thought to give us that information ahead of time. She confirmed that Richard Orr, also known as Enzo, was arriving with her. When we hung up with her, Emily called with confirmation that Hector saw Terry and Richard leaving Miami International with the baby. They were using a rental company that someone from Rangeman has a relationship with, so we were able to plant trackers and bugs in their car. We know what they are saying and where they are at any given time. Emily and the rest of the team are monitoring their communications from the other house, but it is not wise for us to be listening in. They are concerned that we might slip with some sort of information when we meet with them.

At eleven-thirty, we get a text that they should arrive within the next ten minutes. I don't have to feign nervousness and excitement. It's been a long time since I've been the one lying in wait with a setup. I forgot the adrenaline rush that comes with the territory. Suddenly, we hear the car pull up into our driveway. I head towards the door, opening it before the car is even shut off. I see them both get out of the car, and I don't see any weapons on them. I watch as Terry, no Tina, gets the baby out from the back seat. I must admit that my heartstrings are pulled when I see him. He is a beautiful baby, and I hope that he is either reunited with his birth mother or given to a good home somewhere when this whole matter is over. I observe the moment when Terry sees Rossi, but I also know that she dismisses him right away. So far, so good. I open the door, stepping out on to the porch with my arms wide open to take my son in my arms.

"Good morning, you must be Samantha Wilson," Tina says to me.

"Yes, I am. Is this our baby?" I ask, allowing the anxiousness and nervousness to sound in my voice.

"Yes, he is. Would you like to hold him?" Terry asks me.

I nod my head, and she hands him off to me. I take him in my arms, looking him over, to make sure that he hasn't been hurt. I call out to Matt. "Eric, Honey, our baby is here."

"Where is my strapping son?" He asks as he enters the room. I show him the baby as Tina and Enzo follow us into the kitchen. We do a good job of acting like expectant parents. Tina sits at the table, with Enzo next to her, pretending to be overjoyed at our happiness. I feel his diaper, and I can tell that it is full and needs to be changed soon. I hope the baby can wait a few minutes before the timing is better to get him out of the wet diaper. Five minutes is all we need.

"You have the paperwork with you, correct?" Matt asks.

"Yes, Eric, we do. We need you and your wife to sign on these pages and initial in these locations." Enzo informs us, pointing out all the spots where our signature or initials are required. I sign first so I can get the baby out of the room. Matt goes second. Once all the paperwork is signed, the doorbell rings, signifying the arrival of our family to see the baby. I go and answer the door with the baby while Matt keeps Tina and Enzo entertained in the kitchen.

"Hi, Emily, Luke. I'm so glad you came. Look, our baby has just arrived. If you go into the kitchen, Eric is in there with the adoption agents. We are just finalizing the adoption. You can help us decide on his name. I'm just going to bring the baby into the nursery, he needs his diaper changed."

"Oh, Samantha, he's so handsome. We'll join you both in the kitchen. Come in when you're ready. If you need any help, just give a shout." Emily answers.

I bring him into the nursery, locking the door behind me. I start to change his diaper and almost scream when I see Tara at the window with Manny. She mimes for me to open the window. I do as she asks, and we have a whispered conversation.

"I think it will be best if I wait in here with the baby. That way, we can keep him locked in the room and out of harm's way. Manny will give me a lift in." I nod my head in agreement, help Tara climb in the window. I place the baby in the crib, where he places his thumb in his mouth and closes his eyes. I nod to Tara, then leave the room, double-checking my gun before entering the kitchen. I hear Emily debating with "Eric" over baby names.

"Samantha, now that you're back, maybe you and your husband can agree upon a name for your angel. The birth certificate is the last piece of paper we need to fill out before we can leave you here with your son. Enzo will file the paperwork with the local authorities this afternoon, with everything being legal by tomorrow." Tina informs us, clearly starting to get uncomfortable. I think we all realize we need to act sooner rather than later.

Emily walks towards the table, where Matt and Luke are already standing. She is next to "Tina" and begins to talk to her as he grabs her arm. "Theresa Gilman, you are under arrest for kidnapping, conspiracy, forgery, tax evasion, and fraud." She reads her the revised Miranda rights as Matt does the same to Dickie. I can see them both struggling, claiming to know nothing about anything.

"Do you know who I am? I'm Theresa Grizoli. My Uncle Vito Grizoli will have you all fired for this. I did nothing wrong. I run a perfectly legal business. How dare you!"

"Terry, shut up. You are only making things worse." Dickie wisely tells Terry. I am finding it all rather amusing. Manny, Woody and a couple of other Rangeman come into the house to process the scene, taking the coffee cups used by both Terry and Dickie, all the paperwork in Dickie's briefcase along with the laptop he has and processing the car. We will be bringing them to Rangeman's Miami headquarters before we take them into federal custody.

A representative from Children's Services enters the house, and we show her where the baby is. He's sleeping peacefully in the crib, unaware that anything happened. The woman is matronly, in her early fifties, with her hair tied back. She has a kind face, but tough exterior.

"What do you know about this child's mother?" She asks. We find out her name is Paola Pedrano.

"Nothing. I believe everything we were told was nothing but a lie. All I can tell you is that the birth mother is most likely in New Jersey and may or may not be in trouble herself." Emily responds.

"I have a wonderful foster family available for this child. They are a forty-year-old couple who lost their five-year-old child to leukemia. I know that they would consider adopting another child, so if the birth parents aren't an option, this child could go into a good, stable home. Thank you for helping us get him. It does seem like these two put kids in better situations, but one ever knows for sure."

"You're welcome. Please keep us in the loop regarding where this child goes. We have all fallen in love with him in the short time we have known him." I say, said to see him leave.

"Definitely. I will also request that whoever ends up with the baby keeps you abreast of his progress. In our line of work, we need to remember all those who we help, because there are way too many that we are unable to help and save in this world."

Truer words could not have been spoken. We've seen many people we were too late to save. It's part of the job, but it never gets easy. Having a positive outcome every now and again keeps us all moving forward and capable of doing this job day in and day out.

Mrs. Pedrano takes the baby with her, leaving us behind with her card. Emily addresses the team.

"We need to pack up all of the stuff that we have here and head back to Miami. We will meet at Ranger's estate first, then head to Rangeman headquarters. Ranger is now going to confront his mole. We'll be able to question all the parties at his office. It is only after we question them that we will inform MDPD that we have them in custody and then the local field office will come by to bring them into federal jurisdiction. You all did a great job. Hopefully, this case ends today."

"Are you going to let Manoso hear the recording from the car?" Rossi asks.

"What recording?" Matt responds.

"While Terry and Dickie were in the car, they spoke about how they wanted to kill Stephanie Plum. It will go towards their conspiracy charges. I think he has earned the privilege to hear what they had to say. Also, with his mediating the Families back in Trenton, this could give him leverage that he didn't have before. I don't think we need to worry about him interfering in our case. I think he will allow justice to be served." Emily answers.

"Uh, Emily, guys, I have some bad news." Garcia states.

"What's up?" Tara asks.

"It seems Dickie sent a text to a "Cobra" authorizing him to kill Stephanie Plum. Exactly the way they discussed it in the car. We need to warn Ranger and Stephanie now."

"You're right, Garcia, I'm not happy about this. When did he send the text?"

"About five minutes before you arrested them."

"Garcia, he sent a text, right?" Rossi asks for confirmation. Garcia nods. "Did he mention Stephanie's name specifically or did they use a code name?"

"No, Stephanie's name is given."

"That's excellent news. We have evidence of a conspiracy to commit murder, in writing. Luke, look at the other messages that were sent from Dickie's phone to others and try to emulate his style. Keep engaging this Cobra to see if you can find out the details, when, where and how they plan to take her out. We may be able to draw out our final unsub that way." Rossi finishes.

"I'm on it." Luke states. With that, we all start to scurry around to get back to Miami. An hour later, we have the vehicles packed. We decide to stop someplace locally for lunch and finally, start on the road for Miami at three-thirty. It took us almost two hours to get to Ranger. We arrive at the estate at five-fifteen. I called Ranger on the way, so he was expecting us. We bring our new evidence into the guest house, getting the board ready to brief Ranger and his team before we head to Miami Rangeman to question our suspects.

Ranger walks in at ten after six with Stephanie. We update both and watch as Stephanie pales and Ranger gets angry upon hearing the recording from the car. I feel guilty because I know how hard it must be for Stephanie to hear what they are saying, to know someone wants you dead simply for being you. I hope Ranger can help her cope with everything that keeps happening to her. We decide to head to his company's headquarters. He informs us that he and Stephanie will go to Rangeman after the kids are asleep. They are trying to keep things as normal as possible for their sake. We thank him once again for all his help before we leave for his building. Marco will meet us there and escort us to where we need to be.


	61. Chapter 61

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar belongs to JE and the creators of Criminal Minds.**

 **Warning: Adult language, adult situations, mild smut**

 **Chapter 61: Tuesday, August 30** **th** **, 1600-2200**

 **Ranger's Estate/Miami Rangeman**

 **Ranger's POV**

I love waking up in the morning, finding my Babe in my arms, next to me. Everything feels so right, so perfect. I can't believe that I held her at arm's length for so long. I have no one to blame but myself for Stephanie's lack of trust in me. I've told her stupid ass remarks repeatedly how I didn't do relationships, how I basically wanted to treat her like a cheap whore. I realize now, looking back on everything that I've told my Babe that I'm lucky that she's even talking to me still.

As much as I appear to be calm on the outside, I'm a nervous wreck on the inside. I'm petrified that Babe will tell me on Saturday that she's heading back to Trenton, leaving me behind. I don't know how I will survive without her by my side. I hope that her session with Dr. Karen goes well tomorrow and that I'll be hearing the words I long to hear from her lips, "Carlos, I love you."

I know I still owe her a date, a night out on the town to treat her like the queen she is in my mind. I have the perfect dress for her in the closet. I plan to take her to the most exclusive club here in Miami, _Fuego_. _Fuego_ is a Cuban inspired club, with décor that rivals the clubs of Havana. I'd get to show her off to everyone there. Even though we have never danced together, I know that she can dance, and dance well. Latin dancing is a lot like making love, and Dios knows that we have a good rhythm in bed. I know that our rhythm will translate onto the dance floor. First, I will take her out to dinner at _Casa Rodolfo_ , one of the most exclusive restaurants in Miami. I was floored when she said she never really went on a proper date, and I vow to show her what a real date is like. As much as I hope our date ends with us coupling, I am willing to wait for that to happen, because I know it will happen soon.

I hear Stephanie sigh as she wakes up, stretching her lithe body against mine, making me even harder. I know that I'm not going to last much longer. Babe has given me the best head that I ever received, but even that isn't enough for me. I want, no need, to be buried inside her. My control will only last so long.

"Good morning, Carlos. What time is it?" My Babe asks, her voice husky in sleep.

"Good morning, Querida. It's 0900."

"Wow, and you're still in bed. I'm shocked." She replies, sassily.

"It's been a long and stressful couple of weeks. Besides, I was comfortable, I didn't want to get up." I tell Steph as I run my hand up and down her back absentmindedly.

"I'm glad you're still here. I sleep better when you're next to me." We kiss 'Good Morning' then Stephanie gets up to take care of mother nature. She emerges from the bathroom and heads to the drawer to pull out a pair of shorts to put on with my t-shirt.

"Where are you going, Babe? Come back here." I implore her, patting to the spot on the bed next to me that she just vacated. I was really hoping for a little adult time.

"Carlos, the kids are most likely awake. I should head downstairs to make sure that they are okay and don't need anything to eat for breakfast. Besides, I want to spend time with Tommy this morning. I know we'll be spending much of the afternoon and evening at Rangeman, and I want to make sure he's adjusting okay and that he had no nightmares last night."

I sigh, understanding her desire to check on Julie and Tommy, while getting increasingly angry at her inability to see what a wonderful mother she is to both children. I need to let her hear how proud of her I am. Before I can tell her, though, she is out the door and, on her way, to check on the kids. I get up and take a cold shower, but even the cold water isn't enough. I use some soap, and take care of my issue. It's not really doing the job, but considering Steph is still insistent upon our celibacy, it'll have to do.

Once I'm done, I shave, get dressed, and head downstairs to start the day. Steph is sitting with Tommy eating Honey Nut Cheerios, while Julie is eating Multigrain Cheerios with fresh fruit. I'm glad to see that Julie is eating closer to my habits. However, I really can't find too much fault with Stephanie's and Tommy's choice.

"Good morning, Princesa, Tommy. How did you both sleep last night?" I ask.

My daughter replies, "really good, Papi. I didn't have any nightmares. In fact, I didn't wake up at all."

"That's wonderful, Julie," I state. Then I look at Tommy.

"I sleeped good. Stephanie waked me up this morning. I like it here." Tommy sincerely says. I feel a tug at my heart that I didn't think I would feel. I feel even more strongly about needing Stephanie to stay with me, Julie, and Tommy here in Miami. Things seem so right with the four of us. I feel like we are a true family.

"What would you like to do this morning, Tommy? Stephanie and I have to go to work this afternoon, and most likely evening, so we want to spend the morning with you and Julie." I say.

"Can we go to the store? I need a backpack, pencils, notebooks, folders, and a lunch box for school." Tommy asks.

"Of course. That will be fun. We also need to get you some more school clothes." Stephanie responds. I already feel the anxiety building at going shopping with my family.

"Babe, do we have their school supply lists?"

"Papi, they are online. I can print one out for Tommy and me, but did you register Tommy for school yet?" Julie inquires.

"Yes, Julie. I had Maggie take care of it yesterday. You are both expected in school on Thursday."

"Okay. That sounds like a great plan for today because I don't have any school supplies either. I need to get a lot for high school this year. I think they require specific color binders for each subject, so Staples will probably be the best bet for getting our supplies. We can go to Walmart for our backpacks and for Tommy's lunch box. They may even have one for me there as well."

"Where do you want to go shopping for clothes?"

"What about Kohls? They have a good variety." Julie responds.

"That sounds like a plan. Who will be accompanying us?" Stephanie asks.

"I think I'll have Hector and Rocco come with us."

By this point, I have finished my breakfast of a bagel with light cream cheese and plain Greek yogurt with fresh fruit. Stephanie rinses her and Tommy's bowls, placing them in the dishwasher before heading upstairs with Tommy to get him dressed before she takes her own shower. Julie is already dressed, having asked Mariela to help her this morning.

While I'm waiting for Stephanie, I receive confirmation that Terry and Dickie have landed in Miami and are on their way to the safe house. They are in the car we bugged. Their conversations are being recorded and monitored by the FBI.

I'm still impressed at the amount of trouble the Rangeman Mole went through to frame an innocent person. Had anyone other than Stephanie completed the research, we would have blamed everything on the wrong man. As it is, we didn't correct the BAU with who we initially told them the mole was. Just in case a member of that team was leaking our information, we wanted the true mole to be confident that he pulled one over on us. He will be confronted today about his deception.

Forty-five minutes after Stephanie headed upstairs, she is on her way back down, dressed and ready for the day. Tommy is wearing jean shorts and a blue t-shirt; Julie is wearing a pink skort with a matching tank top and t-shirt. Stephanie is wearing another sundress; this one is mint green with peach and pale purple flowers. Both ladies are wearing flip flops, while Tommy is wearing sneakers. I call Hector and Rocco, informing them that we are ready to leave. I let Hector take Julie and Tommy to the garage with Rocco because I want a few minutes to talk to Stephanie before we go shopping.

"Babe," I say when I get her alone, "I want you to use my credit card for whatever you purchase today, even if it is something for you." I see her about to interject, but I cut her off. "Babe, please hear me out."

She puts her hands on her hips, glaring at me. "Fine, Ranger, say your peace."

Shit. Steph's back to calling me 'Ranger.' "Stephanie, I know that you want to pay for your own things. I know you pride yourself on your independence. It is one of the qualities about you that I love. However, I am having a difficult time accepting your financial independence. I was raised in a household where my father worked to support the family. His entire paycheck went to provide a roof over our heads, food in our cupboards, and clothes on our back. My mother got her hair done regularly, got a manicure and pedicure at least once a month, and never wanted for anything. She worked part-time while us kids were home, and then when we all were in school. She started to work full-time. My father never let her use her money for anything. My mom wanted to contribute, so my dad told her she could use her money for our family vacations, the extras that we got to do because she was working. She agreed to those terms, and always used her money to buy gifts for my father but used his money for everything else.

"I know that you see yourself as a kept woman, but by me giving you things, you aren't one, in my mind. I am simply providing for you as I should, as your partner. Babe, I have enough money that I can retire with you tomorrow and still never run out. I made a lot working for Uncle Sam. Rangeman is profitable. I have also invested wisely. I know that if you work for me, you will want a salary, and I will pay you like I do any other employee, but I want you to use your money for the extras, not the necessities. Babe, your insistence on paying is making me feel inadequate." I honestly tell her. I noticed the moment her attitude started to shift and soften.

I can also see Stephanie battling with herself, with her need to be independent and her need to please me. I know I'm playing dirty, but it's true. I don't feel like a proper "man" if Stephanie is paying for things herself. I am not a traditional person, but when it comes to supporting my family and my woman, I guess I am very traditional.

"Carlos, I understand. It is hard for me to give up my need to purchase what I can for myself. After Dickie and I divorced, I barely made it by month to month. He left me with a ton of debt and somehow managed to keep most of the expensive jewelry he purchased for me and gave me as gifts throughout our courtship and marriage. I know he pawned or sold everything, including my engagement ring so I couldn't benefit. I never want to be in that position again. He only let me have the clothes, jewelry, and items that I purchased with my money or was given to me from my immediate family. That's part of the reason why I have no pots, dishes, or silverware. Most of that stuff was given to me by people other than my mother, grandmother, or sister, so he kept it all. My heart knows that I can trust you, but my brain is scared to."

Hearing what Dickie did to Stephanie makes her stance so much more understandable. I wonder how long it is going to take to wipe those insecurities away and clean the slate. "I understand. Why don't you try by just allowing me to buy you things when we go shopping together? If you go without me, then you can use your money. Is that a good compromise?" I ask her.

"I can live with that. Thank you for understanding, Carlos." She replies, before going up on her tip toes to kiss me chastely on the lips.

"We better head out to the garage before I drag you upstairs or Hector comes in here looking for us." I follow Stephanie out to the garage, and we spend the rest of the morning buying school supplies, clothing, and other necessities for all of us. We drop off Tommy and Julie into Mariela's care, with Rocco guarding them, to head to Rangeman to confront all the parties. Emily contacted me that they had Terry and Dickie in their custody and that the baby was fine, in the care of children's services. They are on their way back to Miami. We will question everyone together. We also decided to meet first at the house before returning to Rangeman. I inform Mariela that Stephanie and I will be joining her, Julie and Tommy for dinner.

When I arrive at Rangeman, I check in with Marco. He tells me that our "guests" are comfortable, and they are ready to talk. They are low-level and want nothing more than to flip on Cobra and his cronies. Once they arrived here at Rangeman and realized the mess they were in, they were much more cooperative and talkative.

"We're going to wait until the BAU team arrives before we start to question them. They are on their way here with Terry and Dickie. Do we have eyes on Silvio and Scottie?"

"Yes, we do. Silvio is in the office, working. He's been keeping his schedule normal, doing everything he always does. Vince and Zero were sent down from Trenton and have been keeping an eye on Scottie during the day. We have a team that takes over at night. Right now, he is working an install in Coral Gables. He's expected back here in about thirty minutes."

"That would put his arrival with the delivery of Terry and Dickie. It could be interesting. Maybe we'll need to put the odds in our favor for that confrontation." I tell Marco.

"I think you're right. However, Scottie is a little quick to the trigger, so it might not be the safest option. I was, along with the Miami core, considering firing Scottie. He doesn't take direction well and often went off script. Now I understand why." Marco tells me.

I dismiss Marco with a nod and continue to my office. Stephanie went up to my penthouse to change into her Rangeman uniform, wanting to have the biggest impact on Terry and Dickie. I sit at my desk, turning on my computer to catch up on the paperwork that I need to sign, such as payroll, contracts, and incident reports.

I hear a soft knock on my door. "Come in, Babe," I respond. Steph opens the door, looking so incredibly sexy in her Rangeman uniform. I love seeing her with my name on her chest. I know it's very caveman, but it gives me an exorbitant amount of pride.

"How did you know it was me?" She asks.

"No one knocks on the door as lightly as you do."

"Oh. Is there anything I can do while we're waiting?"

"Come here," I tell her. I know plenty she can do, in fact, things we can do together, but I don't think she means that, but I will see how far I can push things.

I watch her as she walks towards me, her eyes glazing over a bit. Once she's in arm's reach, I pull her onto my lap. I bring her head towards my lips and allow my mouth to crash onto hers. She gives my tongue entrance to her, and I explore her mouth, as she explores mine. We pull away only when breathing becomes a necessity. I feel myself harden immediately. Dios, no woman has ever had that kind of hold over me before.

I lean back in and continue to kiss her, trailing kisses down her neck to the spot where her neck meets her shoulder that drives her insane. I let my hand roam under her shirt, feeling her soft skin beneath my hands. She shifts, so she's straddling me, rubbing her center against my already aching cock. I don't know if I have any control left. I'm about to pull her shirt up when I hear a quick series of three knocks and a hand on the door. Fuck! Santos. I quickly pull out my hands and pull down Steph's shirt. I know Santos is giving us a minute before he barges in. Stephanie makes to get up, but I held her down on my lap. I'm in no condition for anyone to see me right now.

"Boss, the team that was with Agent Prentiss just arrived with Gilman and Orr. Brown is escorting them to holding. Scottie is ten minutes out. The BAU team stopped for a late lunch, and will be at your house around 1800." Santos says, with a knowing smile on his face. I only know that he's not saying anything right now, so he doesn't embarrass Stephanie.

"Thank you. Bring the Palm Beach team to conference room B once the guests are checked in. We'll join you shortly."

"Sure thing, Boss," Lester responds, before leaving. In his true smart ass nature, he locks the door behind him as he leaves. As much as I want to call him to the mats, I'm grateful for his foresight, because I need to continue where we left off.

I go back to kiss Stephanie when she pulls away.

"Carlos, we can't do this. We're in your office."

"So, what, Babe? It doesn't matter. Besides, I've always fantasized about having you on my desk." I honestly tell her, while going back to kissing her. I allow my fingers to rub against her nipples through her shirt, and from the quicker breathes she's taking and the moans she's making, I know she's as affected as I am.

"But, Carlos, I can't. Not now."

"Babe, please let me pleasure you. You have no idea how badly I want you. I told you I will wait as long as it takes, but I need to be honest, it's getting harder and harder to control myself. I need to taste you, to be close to you. I don't need to make love to you, but I need some relief, and only you can give it to me."

While I'm talking, I move my hips, rubbing my aching cock against her center. I feel like a teenager dry humping her, but if this is the best I can get, I'll take it. Before I can get too worked up, she's off my lap and kneeling between my legs. I watch as she pulls my shirt out of my pants, slowing undoing my belt, looking at my eyes before she pulls down the zipper. I nod my head and then question her with my eyes. She nods in return.

Steph slowly pulls the zipper down, allowing me to fall out at attention. She rubs her hand around, from base to tip and back, spreading my pre-cum down my shaft. I can't help the groan that comes from deep down my throat. She finally puts her mouth over it, taking me as far in as she can. Dios, she gives the best head. I feel myself building quickly, our celibacy taking its toll. Though I've been celibate for a long time, knowing that Steph is mine, that I don't have to fight my feelings for her anymore, is making the wait impossible. Steph begins to massage my balls, and I feel myself peaking. I moment later, I'm shooting into her mouth, and she expertly takes everything I give her. I feel my breathing slowing, and my cock softens, as she stands, obviously satisfied with her ministrations.

I quickly stand. I start to unbuckle Steph's cargos, pulling down both her pants and her panties together. I push her on top of my desk and sit back down in my chair. I put my head between her legs, looking at her for permission before using my mouth on her. She nods her consent. I begin my feast. As much I as would prefer to impale my dick in her, my tongue will have to suffice for now. I need to give her the release that I know she needs and wants. Using my tongue on her clit, I place two fingers inside her, pumping her, hitting her g-spot. I feel her body tightening, and her muscles clenching. I refuse to let up. I feel her orgasm build, and finally, she lets it go. I lap up her juices, as she did mine until she pushes me away.

"Oh God, Carlos. The things you can do to me. I never knew oral sex could be so good."

"Babe?" I question.

"Dickie only did enough to get me wet enough for him to enter me without me complaining. Joe was a little better, but it was more in the way of getting me in the mood if I really wasn't. I never orgasmed from them, giving me oral."

I shake my head and feel bad for Steph that she has never had a good, caring lover before, but I'm glad I get to be the man to show her how good making love can be. Maybe she'll reconsider some of her sexual taboos.

"Come, let's wash up and go meet with the Palm Beach team before heading back to the house." I tell her before adding, "I'm sorry that you never had a man put you first. I hope that you will allow me to show you what it should be like between lovers. I promise you will never lack for orgasms as long as you're in my bed."

I watch as she blushes, at a loss for words. I lead her to my private bathroom, where we both clean up. I hand her a toothbrush and toothpaste, and we both brush our teeth. Once we are presentable, we head out of my office after one final kiss. I glance at my watch, ten minutes, not a bad quickie for us.

 **TNTCE**

 **A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this long chapter. Ranger had a lot to say. Vicki Synder, Ranger agrees with you, he wants to have some action with Stephanie sooner rather than later, but he doesn't think she's going to comply. The next chapter is from Dickie's POV and is equally long. I've hit a little bit of a wall writing, and have been incredibly busy with work. I may not be able to post as regularly for the next couple of weeks, but I promise, I'm working on it. I want this story to end strong, as it deserves to end.

Once again, thank you, Susan, for editing my work. Your critical eye is much needed.


	62. Chapter 62

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to JE and the creators of Criminal Minds.**

 **Warning: Adult language, adult situations**

 **Chapter 62: Tuesday, August 20** **th** **, 2000-2100**

 **Miami Rangeman**

 **Dickie's POV**

I'm still trying to figure out what the fuck just happened. Terry and I were sitting in the kitchen with our latest mark when suddenly, guns were drawn, and badges were being produced. The dumb bitch allowed us to be set up by the feds. I'm not even sure how they found out about our little operation. Usually, Terry is great at finding the feds. There were a couple of other times that they tried to infiltrate our little operation, but Terry discovered them before they could do us any harm.

But now, that bitch got sloppy. I mean, what the fuck? She is constantly harping on me, telling ME that I do things without thinking, that my actions are going to get us caught. However, it is HER actions that have caused the feds to arrest us. I know that I need to save myself. I learned that much from my short-lived marriage to Stephanie Plum. She tried to get everything from me, my house, my car, my money, my pension. I couldn't give her any of it, and I still can't. Why doesn't she just get with the fucking program?

Terry, she is my cousin and my family, but right now, I want nothing better than to get my cousin alone and beat the shit out of her. How dare she allow us to be betrayed like this. As if having the feds arrest us wasn't bad enough, but it seems that the feds are working with Manoso and his thugs. Once they got the cuffs on us, they walked us out of the house and into two waiting SUVs. I'm trying to think of the different defenses and strategies that I can use to get ME off from the charges presented. I will not support Terry Gilman any longer. I only hope that we can somehow make our trip to the islands. I know that there is a prime shark bait territory off the beaches there. Easy body disposal.

I need to think back over the last few months. I must try to determine what information they had on us when we started to get sloppy. Things were going great. We were slowly eliminating those who were too outspoken about our services, getting them to stop talking. For most of them, a simple visit and blackmail threat was enough to have them shut their mouth, but a few of them in Miami started getting too antsy and powerful. How were we to anticipate that several of them would end up working together though they were part of different companies?

Once the Miami contingency started talking, we knew we needed to start cleaning the house. The first few robberies were enough to keep those clients quiet, but then a few needed more persuasion. I don't understand why Terry was so pissed off when MIB started raping the women. I mean, it got the message across and made them toe the line. We told him about Ron Martine and his big mouth. Ron was looking to give all the information he uncovered about our little operation to the feds, to get us to shut down, for no reason whatsoever. We aren't doing anything that horrible. We are providing a service that matches those individuals who want to become parents, be parents. Many of our clients have had several miscarriages, and the thought of going through another one is enough to have them seriously consider adoption.

They also wanted an American baby. We gave them what they want. We have plenty of American babies who need a home away from the druggies and whores who gave birth to them. We are giving those kids a better life, we shouldn't be getting punished for doing something good.

Cobra has always had things under control. He never deviated from the plan in the past. I don't know why he is suddenly interested in running the show. In his quest for power, he has cost us millions upon millions of dollars. We've spent too much time cleaning up his messes recently. The rapes were a good addition. Nothing sparks fear or make people talk as quickly as raping them or their women. I still can't believe the girl is Manoso's kid. It is really a shame. She is a great piece of ass. She is still a little too young for me, though. I prefer them to be at least eighteen. You know, making sure your bitches are legal helps to prevent unwanted lawsuits. I will keep an eye on her because I wouldn't mind tapping that ass in a few years. Now that she's been broken in, I know she'll give me whatever I want.

I know Terry never understood what draws men to Stephanie Plum. She wouldn't be able to understand, as Terry is vain and shallow. Stephanie is not drop dead gorgeous. She is rather plain looking, and her hair is horrid. However, when she looks at you, giving you her genuine smile, it causes men to melt. She used to look at me like I was the only man in the world. Her eyes bore into your soul, then she would bite her lower lip and give you that innocent expression of hers, and I would be hard instantly. Plus, she has a decent body. She's on the taller side, and she's slim, so gowns and dresses always fit her well. Her chest could be bigger, but if we had stayed together, I would have taken care of that problem. I had just about convinced her to have her hair chemically straightened, so that was no longer an issue either.

Then, I had to be stupid and fuck Joyce in our house. I didn't plan it. Up until that day, Terry was the only woman I fucked outside of my marriage, and we kept our activities a secret. No one knew then, and no one knows now. If they did, well, we'd both have to leave the state permanently. That day, I had gotten home early. I realized that Stephanie was still taking her birth control pills, and I wanted confirmation before I spoke to her that evening. We had talked, and I thought we were trying to start a family, but if she was still on the pill, then she wasn't giving us that opportunity. I was ready to be a father, and politically, it was the right move at the right time.

I opened the door and went straight to the bathroom. In Steph's makeup case, I found the pills. I was upset and livid. The doorbell rang. When I opened the door, Joyce was there, waiting on our doorstep. She stopped by to deliver an invitation to a big event from a major law firm. I took the invitation from her and invited her into the house. I'm not quite sure how it happened or when it happened, but before I knew it, Joyce and I were making out, and then I was fucking her on our dining room table. It was at that moment that Stephanie came home. I tried to explain to her that it wasn't routine, that I was angry and hurt, and lashed out at her to punish her, not that I didn't love her. But she didn't want to hear any of it. Before I knew it, she was serving me with divorce papers. I saw my political aspirations go up in smoke. That's when I decided to screw her over. I know she thinks she sucks in bed, and while she wasn't very adventurous, she was a decent lay. I know that if we stayed married, I could have expanded her horizons in the bedroom.

Now, I was being punished for my stupidity. I knew getting involved in this business venture with Terry was stupid, and would be bad for me. But instead, I allowed myself to be led by my dick instead of my brain. I swear, when Terry is fucking me, I'll agree to almost anything. I glance up when I feel the car stop. I see that we are pulling into an underground lot of a building. I see only black vehicles, mostly SUVs, but I spy a Porsche, a Lamborghini, and a Ferrari. The Ferrari stands out the most because it's white and a convertible. Shit, we're in Ranger's building, not the cop shop. This is not going to be good. I know that I must do whatever it takes to save my hide. I can't be concerned with Terry and her issues. Right now, I need to make sure that I'm taken care of. If that means that I need to flip on her, I will do so in a heartbeat. Jail is not the place I want to go to. I purposely stayed away from the Family business because I didn't want to end up on the wrong side of the law. I was a fool with my former partners and was a suspect in illegal operations, but I was cleared of all involvement. Now, though, I am knee deep in shit.

Our captors, the FBI, lead us into the building, following two of Manoso's thugs that I recognize from Trenton. We are led to a series of holding cells. One door is opened, and I'm shoved in. Two men follow me in, frisking me once again, checking for weapons. One of them, a guy with teardrop tattoos, squeezes my junk.

"Estefania's lucky she got rid of him. Poor girl probably never got off on this pathetically small dick." The man said with a thick Spanish accent. "I think this is the smallest dick I've ever encountered on a grown man."

He mimed to the other man the size, separating his finger about four inches, then indicating that it was thin, too. I was angry. I know that I'm not the most well-endowed man, but I never heard any complaints before.

"I think my son has a bigger dick." The other man, one of the FBI agents I knew as Eric Wilson said. When they concluded that I had nothing on me, they left me alone.

I look around my cell, noticing that it looks more like a low-end office than a jail cell. There's a toilet in the corner with a sink, a heavy looking couch, and a cushioned seat on one side of a table. Everything seems to be bolted to the floor or walls. I sit on the couch, planning my course of action. I will admit to everything I know, as long as they give me immunity. I will even recuse in open court if I must. All I know is that I can't go to jail. I will certainly be disbarred if I go to jail, but I might be able to keep my license if I strike a deal. That's what I'll do. Fuck Terry.

I'm not sure how long I'm waiting, but soon I hear a knock on the door. I glance at my watch and notice that it's after eight. Someone opens the door, and I watch as one of the FBI agents walks into the room with a second person, who I am presuming is also FBI and Ranger. What the fuck is he doing in here with them?

The first FBI agent is probably in her late thirties, with straight brown hair that is shoulder length with bangs. She has brown eyes and a strong nose. The second guy is older, maybe in his sixties, with a mustache and goatee and graying hair. One of Ranger's thugs is carrying in three folding chairs for my visitors. Once that person leaves and the door closes once again, the agents speak.

"My name is Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss, and this is SSA David Rossi, and Lt. Col. Manoso, who is assisting us in this investigation. You are Richard Orr, known as "Dickie." Is that correct?"

"It is."

"Have you been read your rights, and do you understand them?"

"Yes, I have been read my rights, and yes, I do understand them," I reply. Now, to get the thug out of the room.

"Agent Prentiss, I would like Manoso to leave the room before I talk to you."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Orr, but Lt. Col. Manoso stays. He is part of a special joint task force between the FBI, MDPD, TPD, and Homeland Security. Lt. Col. Manoso has the clearance required to be privy to our discussion."

Huh. Lt. Col. My ass. He's a thug through and through. "In that case, I'll exercise my right to remain silent."

"That's fine with us, Mr. Orr. We'll just go ahead and talk to Ms. Gilman. I'm sure she'll accept the deal we are willing to offer." Agent Prentiss says before getting up to leave. Agent Rossi and Manoso follow suit.

"No, wait, I'll talk to you. But first, give me the conditions of the deal." I respond. I know better than to agree to anything without hearing the terms first.

"Well, Mr. Orr, we are willing to give you immunity on the kidnapping, human trafficking, conspiracy for the burglaries in exchange for your confession. Also, we want to know all the players and how deep this little operation goes."

I consider what she is telling me and go over the charges in my head. I think that covers everything, so it's a good deal. I want to sign to the terms first, though. I want to make sure they don't renege.

"I'll take the deal, but I want to see it in writing first, and I want to sign an agreement to those terms. Then I'll tell you everything I know."

I watch as they look at each other. Then, Agent Prentiss speaks. "Give me a moment to get the paperwork together. Then you can sign the agreement. We're doing this in good faith. You do know, that if you give us any false information or leave out any details, your agreement will be null and void."

"Yes, I do," I state.

The skirt leaves the room for a few minutes, then returns with a document. The agent places the document in front of me, and I carefully read its terms and conditions. Once I am satisfied with what is written, I initial in all the proper places and sign the document. I watch as Agents Prentiss and Rossi both sign. Prentiss then places it in her folder, looking oddly satisfied.

"So, Mr. Orr, can you tell me how your illegal adoption service started."

"Well, Terry Gilman's uncle is the head of the local mob in Trenton. About ten years ago, one of his whores got pregnant. She carried the baby to term but overdosed a month later. There was no one to take the child. Terry knew of a friend and her husband from when she was in college who were unable to conceive. She offered them the child. They agreed to adopt the child. I drew up all the paperwork, and we went to court to make everything legal. It was easy since Terry was the guardian for the child, as stated in the mother's Will. It was at that moment that we both realized how much money we can make by becoming adoption brokers. We tried to go at it through legal channels but kept getting turned down for various stupid reasons. Finally, we decided to venture out on our own. I knew the legal system and the documents that would be required to make the adoption "legal" while Terry knew how to procure the children. Together, with our accomplices, we adopted out over sixty children since we started."

"Who are your accomplices, and what are their roles?" Agent Rossi asks.

"Connie Rosolli, who helps procure children as well as provide transportation. Officer Jack Follet, with TPD, Officers Brayan Diaz, and Anna Carlton, both with MDPD, who help with the transport of the babies and care of the mothers. Dr. Alex Murphy, a pediatrician, Judge William Giudice in Trenton, and Angela Bernardi, a clerk in Trenton's adoption office. Also, Jimmy Scottie, who works for Rangeman Miami, who has been assisting us with the burglaries."

They asked me how the process worked, and I explained everything we did. I was responsible for completing all the legal documentation and filing it in court. All the adoptions are technically legal, though they are still illegal. The women never signed away their rights, but considering all but two are dead, it doesn't really matter.

"Why did you start blackmailing the people here in Miami, then eventually, ordering them to be killed?" Agent Rossi asks.

"They started asking questions. The Winstons somehow got wind that their children's adoptions were legally gray. I later discovered that Ron Martine had told then that the process they went through was not correct. I could not anticipate that someone in Goodwin's office would have adopted a child legally. Somehow, Ron recognized Terry when she went to smooth things over with Goodwin, and he contacted her. It was at that time that we decided that we needed to get rid of those who asked too many questions. However, we never ordered the families to be killed. We only told Cobra, whose name is Manuel Gallego, to get rid of the men. I don't know why he went off on his own."

"Let me get this straight, Mr. Orr. You ordered Mr. Gallego to kill Ron Martine and Winston Goodwin." Agent Prentiss asks for clarification.

"Yes. I also ordered Cobra's team to rape the wives. It would be a good way to find out what the men knew and who they might have told before killing them." I state, confident that immunity would keep me free from any repercussions from my confession.

"I think we have all the information we need. Mr. Orr, you will be transferred into custody where you will stand trial for conspiracy to commit murder, for accessory to murder in the first, for the deaths of Ron Martine, Rachel Martine, Joselyn Martine, Ron Martine Jr., Winston Goodwin, Amelia Goodwin, and Emma Goodwin."

Agent Prentiss is listing more charges, but I'm not hearing any of them. I can't believe that I forgot about the murder charges! How could I be so stupid? I admitted my role in everything. I will be going to jail, I will be disbarred, all because I had to listen to my dick instead of my head. Fucking Terry. She has always been a problem.

A few moments later, I am alone once again in my prison. I hear the door open and watch as none other than my ex-wife walks in the room, followed by Manoso. She's dressed head to toe in black, wearing clothes that say "Rangeman" on them.

"Dickie," She says.

"Stephanie," I reply.

"Why? Why did you fuck Joyce on our dining room table? Why did you steal babies from their mothers? Why did you conspire to have me killed? Didn't you do enough damage to me when you left me penniless after our divorce, sticking me with all the credit card bills and your school loans? Why do you still need to hurt me?" Stephanie asks.

"I fucked Joyce because she was there. I didn't plan it, I never stepped out on you before that day. I saw you take your birth control pills that morning, and I was angry, hurt, and upset. We agreed to start trying for a family, and there you were, still taking birth control so it would be impossible for you to conceive. I went home early to check to see if I saw the right thing. I was planning on confronting you. Then, Joyce came to the door, delivering an invitation to that party, and one thing led to another. Before I knew it, I was fucking her. I guess in some way, I was trying to hurt you for hurting me, but I did love you, and I never meant to hurt you.

"I took those babies to give them a better life. All those kids are living with wealthy, generous, stable parents. Their birth mothers were drug addicts or whores. Those kids are better off where they are. When you filed for divorce and shared my infidelity with the world, you killed my career. I was no longer able to become a partner in any of the law firms that I was applying to. No one wanted me. I was scum. I would never be able to run for a political office. You ruined me and my future. I figured having you pay the bills would be enough for us to be even. I will never make the kind of money I should have made or have the lifestyle I deserved because of you. Now, that you are shacked up with that thug, you have everything you ever wanted.

"Finally, Terry asked me to help her get rid of you. She wants Joe. She needs Joe to give her the image she needs, much like I knew you'd give me the image I needed. That way, we would be able to continue with our relationship without anyone knowing."

I watch as Stephanie puts together what I just told her. I see the moment she realizes what I said. "You and Terry? How long have you been fucking your cousin?"

"Since we were about fourteen," I tell her.

"Dickie, you are even worse scum that I ever thought you were. I don't know what I ever saw in you. I don't know why I ever allowed myself to be talked into marrying you. You have hurt me in more ways than you will ever understand. You used to force yourself on me, force me to have sex with you. You never respected my boundaries. You never tried to find out why I had those boundaries. I didn't want to bring a child into a home where I felt I wasn't loved. By the time we got married, I had been raped twice. Once when I was a teenager, and then I was gang-raped in college. Whenever you tried to force me to do what I didn't want, I'd go back to my rapes in my mind. That's why I couldn't do those things, but you didn't care. You never sought to find out why I was crying, or why I was so scared, you just took what you wanted, scarring me further. You are a pathetic excuse for a man. You deserve to rot in jail for everything you did to me and those other women. You and Terry deserve each other and belong together. I hope you are both happy."

I watch as Stephane gets up, practically running towards the door. She reaches Manoso, throwing her arms around his neck and placing her head on his shoulder, I watch him effortlessly lift her, bridal style, before opening the door. The door closes behind him, and I swear I hear him tell her he's proud of her. I am insanely jealous that that thug gets to have her, but I know I made my bed. Fuck my life.

 **TNTCE**

 **A/N:** Well, my lovely and gracious readers, this is the last chapter I have written on this story. I have more outlined, now I just need to find time to write it during the next few busy weeks. I will not be posting to this story on Wednesday...I'm hoping for Friday, but no promises. However, I do have a one-shot that will be published on Wednesday. It is a stand-alone, quasi-sequel to "Someday" that I think you will enjoy. Please be patient while I try to flesh out the ending of this story. I know what I want to happen, and I know what the ending will be, but I can't write it the way I want it right now. I have started to write chapter 63 numerous times, and keep scrapping it because the voice isn't right or the words are not expressing what I want to express. I am working on it and will try to update at minimum weekly. Once I get on a roll, I'll have several chapters written quickly, I just need to get on the roll. I will finish it! I hate unfinished work and I will not do that to you all. If you see other works being published, it's because sometimes I need to get other ideas out of my head before I can continue on this work. While not my longest work, it is the most complex, with a lot of characters and loose ends that need to be tied up (or left hanging) before the sequel. I think I may write something else before I start the sequel. I know you want "Spring Break" but I'm not sure I'm in the right mind-set for that story right now. Please keep the reviews coming, and please don't criticize or hate the delay. Muses are fickle. The loss of my flash drive a month ago started off this bump, and I haven't been able to get back on track. Sorry!

As always, thank you, Susan, for being a wonderful beta. You rock!


	63. Chapter 63

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to JE and the creators of Criminal Minds.**

 **Warning: Adult language, adult situations**

 **Chapter 63: Wednesday, August 31** **st** **, 0800-1200**

 **MDPD**

 **Prentiss' POV**

My team and I are still in awe of how well the takedown went yesterday. We managed to capture Richard Orr and Theresa Gilman without a single shot fired, without anyone getting hurt. It was also a lucky coincidence that we captured two low-level bangers who broke into Marco's home. That gave us the information that we needed to find Cobra, aka Manuel Gallego.

Between Hector and Garcia, we were able to hack into Orr's cell phone, and we continued to send messages to Cobra, pretending to be Orr. Tara helped with the language needed to imitate his style. Originally, Cobra wanted to have a team break into Manoso's grandmother's home, but we changed that plan. Instead, we told him the best shot at getting to Stephanie and hurting her was outside of Rangeman Headquarters. We insisted that both Ranger and Stephanie would feel a false sense of security outside of their buildings, which was monitored and staffed by their people. All that they needed to do was create a distraction to get everyone out of the building, but nothing too obvious that red flags would get sent up.

It was decided to stage a minor fender bender in front of the building, timing it with the arrival of Ranger and Stephanie at the building. If they were to witness the accident, we were confident that they would get out of the vehicles to attend to the victims, making sure they were okay and offering their assistance. While helping the victims, Cobra could take out Stephanie from the roof across the street. He took the bait; hook, line, and sinker.

We shared our plan with Stephanie and Ranger, and they decided to arrive here at 0900 this morning. We made sure that the Rangeman mole knew of their plans, by having Lester inform Marco in the control room where a lot of the men could hear. Within minutes, he had his phone out and was texting Cobra. As planned, the staged accident occurred, but instead of Stephanie and Ranger getting out of the car to help, Ranger was pulling a gun on Cobra from atop the roof. Lester was driving Ranger's Porsche. With his tinted windows, it's impossible to see who the occupants are, so Cobra assumed that it was Stephanie and Ranger. Once he had a shot lined up, Ranger moved in. At that moment, Lester stepped out of the car, and Cobra realized the trap was set. Ranger cuffed him, and along with Marco, dragged him down the stairs of the building and into one of his holding cells in Rangeman. Alvez and Simmons were backing Ranger up, but let him take the lead, after all, it was Stephanie who was being threatened on his watch and his daughter who was brutally assaulted.

Once we had Cobra in custody, it was time to unveil the Rangeman Mole. Boy, were we surprised when we discovered his identity. For the last week or so, we were told that the mole was a man named Jaime Silvio. That he joined forces to help his daughter get out of debt from when she and her husband used Discreet Adoption Services to try and adopt a child of their own. However, we discovered that all that information was fake. It was a setup and a damned good one at that. Garcia was embarrassed that she didn't realize that all the information that she was reading was only created about two months ago.

Stephanie immediately saw through the deception and knew that the information was false. It was through additional research that she completed that Ranger determined the mole to be Jimmy Scottie. It turns out that Jimmy is a distant cousin to both Dickie and Terry. He discovered his connection to his cousins a few years back and joined on to help them as an enforcer. When Terry and Dickie decided to clean house in Miami, they hit a snag when they determined that their targets all had a Rangeman security system. They didn't have a crew who could break the security codes. They realized that they needed an inside guy at Rangeman.

Scottie spent eight years in the Air Force, flying into war zones and out. He had the military background that Rangeman looks for, and the intelligence to pass their tests, both physical and psychological. He got the job; worked hard to excel and learn the ropes as quickly as possible. He was placed on the installation team almost immediately, having an aptitude for electronics. It was from that role that he was able to develop a system to circumvent the security alerts. He was never high enough in the ranks to know who Ranger's daughter was or where she lived. Ranger keeps her location a well-guarded secret that only his most trusted men to know. The Core Team in Miami always knows her location, along with her four-man bodyguard rotation. They all signed a confidentiality clause, which forbade them from sharing her residence with anyone unless she was in dire need.

His background information was made up of half-truths and half lies. He legally changed his name about four years ago to a more ethnically neutral name. His given name was Vincenzo Scutto. Stephanie dug up his original birth certificate and determined within minutes that most of his Rangeman file was falsified information. Hector managed to trace back the evidence on Silvio to Scottie. It was Ranger who decided to keep Silvio in the spotlight, allowing Scottie to believe that we didn't suspect him. At first, we were annoyed that Ranger played us, purposely holding back information from us. However, the more we thought about it, the more we knew that it was the right move.

Finally, it's time to question our unsubs. Alvez and I head down to talk to Cobra, while Rossi and Simmons are going to talk to Scottie. We wait outside the holding cell, noticing that it is the same set up as the one that housed Dickie. We observe Cobra for a few minutes before entering. Cobra seems to be in his zone, calm, cool, and collected. He doesn't yet know that Dickie named him directly, nor that we were the ones texting him to kill Stephanie. We look at each other and decide it's time to go in.

Gallego is smart. He claims that he doesn't speak English, only Spanish. Little does he know; I can understand him completely. Alvez can also, but he's not as intimidating as I am. I'm trying to make sure he knows that Alvez is more dangerous physically, but I'm also no one that should be messed with at any given time.

"Manuel Gallego, I'm Agent Prentiss, and this is Agent Alvez with the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI. We have a few questions for you." I state to him, in English, working on throwing him off.

"No hablo inglés, chica." He responds. (I don't speak English, girl).

Alvez responds in Spanish. "Her name is Agent Prentiss, not "chica." I'm Agent Alvez. We are from the FBI and have a few questions for you, Gallego."

**F _rom this point on until further notice, all conversation is in Spanish.**_

"I have nothing to say to you. I have no idea why you arrested me. I was only sitting on the roof of my cousin's building."

"With a long-range scope, ready to take aim at Stephanie Plum," Alvez responds.

"Who's Stephanie? Oh, yeah, she's the _puta_ who drags Manoso around by his cock." He says smugly before adding, "I have a young kid staying at my house. I don't leave my weapon behind. Too dangerous. Can't risk my nephew getting a hold of it, now can I?" he asks.

"We have your phone here with text messages from a Shark telling you to shoot Stephanie Plum, and if you can, take out Ranger Manoso as well. Do you deny that?"

"I'd like to speak to my lawyer now," Gallego answers with the first smart thing he said so far.

"Well, we can get your attorney, but that means that we will be talking to Shark and Viper until your attorney arrives. We can offer them the deal we were going to offer you." Alvez states as we get ready to leave.

I answer Alvez, watching as Gallego looks at me strangely when he realizes I'm fluent in Spanish. "I don't think the Director will be happy with us offering the two masterminds' full immunity to the kidnapping charges or the conspiracy charges."

I notice the moment Gallego decides to turn on his accomplices. Now, we both rise and walk towards the door.

"Wait. I have information for you." He answers, not wanting us to give the 'deal' to Dickie or Terry. Alvez and I glance at each other before turning around to sit across from Gallego again.

"What do you want me to tell you?"

"Everything," I answer.

He sighs, then begins, "My brother got caught up in Terry's family about five years ago. We grew up in Philly. My cousin got a job working at the Trenton courthouse as a bailiff. About six months into his job, he got talked into helping an inmate escape. He did. It turns out that the person he helped escape wronged Vito Grizoli by divorcing his niece, Terry. Grizoli's henchmen approached my cousin and told him that he either agrees to help out the Grizoli's or he could swim with the fish in the Delaware River. He opted to help the Grizolis. Then, two years ago, he asked me to help take out a guy here in Miami. I got him information and a crew, but I didn't take part. Terry took notice of my assistance and contacted me shortly after. I became an enforcer for her. Mostly, I reminded people that Terry was backing them, and they needed to respect her. In the last six weeks or so, she's been determined to take out a large group of people who she said knew too much. I eventually figured out what her business was. She's cleaning the house, ready to make a clean cut and leave the country.

"When I discovered that two of my crew were raping Ranger's kid, I knew we were in trouble. I spent the last week and a half on damage control, trying to keep myself alive. I ordered my men to keep Manoso's kid alive. Killing her would have sealed my deal and the lives of my crew. I knew Manoso would find out who we were, what we did, and would seek vengeance. Dickie, or Shark as I call him, is obsessed with the Plum woman. He said she's his ex-wife and she ruined his career and life. I have one of those, so I sympathize with him. He offered me a cool two mil for the woman, and an additional four if I took at Manoso. I should be on a plane to some tropical island right now."

 _** All conversation back in English. **_

Alvez and I spend the next two hours questioning him, discovering more names. We quickly put a report together, and I decide I need to let MDPD know, so they can round up the perps. When we leave the room, we head to the conference room Manoso dedicated to us to debrief with Rossi and Simmons on their take on Scotti. He was motivated by family loyalty and greed. He was threatened with a court martial after he was discovered raping a few young girls while on a mission. Ranger was his commanding officer and reported him. He agreed to leave the Air Force in exchange for an honorable discharge. Ranger doesn't oversee the hirings in the other branches, only those who are hired in Trenton. He leaves the decisions for employment up to the heads of each office. Marco would have no way of knowing that Ranger wasn't happy with Scotti's performance. Besides, when he was in the Air Force, he was still going by his given name, not his current one.

Once Julie was hurt Scotti knew all bets were off. He created the false trail for Silvio, using him as insurance. He never counted on Stephanie Plum, knowing that the evidence was too perfect. He wasn't in good condition, a few broken bones and two black eyes. He may have broken ribs. Officially, he fell down a flight of stairs. Unofficially, Rangeman got a little revenge.

"You do know it may be hard for us to justify his injuries to our supervisors," I tell Ranger.

"You're lucky that we are in Miami and not Trenton. My men there are even more loyal to me, and Stephanie. Scotti would probably be six feet under in who knows how many shallow graves in the Pine Barrens by now."

"I want to let you know that we have enough information to lock up Terry and Dickie for the rest of their natural lives. The others will also be held for a long time. Thanks to your resources and help, we got a bunch of nasty criminals off the streets. Thank you for all you have done. We are only going to encroach on your hospitality a little longer. We want to interview Terry Gilman. We don't need to get any information from her, as we have enough evidence to support her as the mastermind, but we would like to hear the story from her perspective. I want to understand why she is set on destroying Stephanie because from what I gathered in a short time knowing her, she's a special woman." I tell Ranger.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you took the time to come down to Miami to help me find those responsible for hurting my little girl. Take all the time you need. If you are still here tomorrow night, I'd like to invite you to a new Cuban inspired club here in Miami. I know you came here straight from another case, and I would like to provide you with a little break before your next one." Ranger tells me, inviting my team to spend the night out with him and his team.

"We'd appreciate that. Thank you, Lt. Col."

"It's my pleasure." He responds.

 **TNTCE**

 **A/N:** I'm back! I have the next two chapters ready to go, and I'm writing Chapter 66 as this is posting. I'm sorry for the delay, but R/L has been crazy. Only another two weeks before my final grades are due for my students, so I have a few final assignments to grade asap. I hope to be able to resume my previous posting schedule until I finish this story. Thank you all for patiently waiting for me to resume posting.

Also, a special shout out to Susan, who went above and beyond edited these chapters while suffering from a migraine so I could get this out to you today. I double checked everything and it seems fine, but if we missed anything, I apologize. Happy reading!


	64. Chapter 64

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to JE and the creators of Criminal Minds.**

 **Warning: Adult language, adult situations**

 **Chapter 64: Wednesday, August 31** **st** **, 1200-1400**

 **Rangeman Miami**

 **Terry's POV**

I still can't believe we were caught! After so many years of being careful, of researching and learning about our marks, we, no I got sloppy. It's all Joe's fault. If he didn't suddenly drop off the face of the earth, I would have been in a better mindset. I would have looked more deeply into the Wilsons. I would have discovered that their information was false. I should have realized that everything checked out too cleanly. Now, I'm sitting in this cell, provided for me by none other than Ranger Manoso, pussy-whipped macho man who I used to respect, that was until he decided that Stephanie Plum was the be all and end all; the only woman for him.

When he first arrived in Trenton, starting to get to know the players in the Trenton families, I hit on him often. I would always show up in my sexiest outfits, trying to seduce him. I do believe that it was starting to work. I understand about a man not wanting to mix business with pleasure but come on, I didn't get breast implants so a hunk can ignore me. Then, one day, he stopped noticing me, stopped talking to me about things outside of the business. It was a short time later that Joe started to complain about the Cuban mercenary spending too much time with "his Cupcake." Ugh! I don't know how that woman can stand being called "cupcake," especially when Joe calls her that to remind her of the poems, he wrote in her honor right before joining the Navy.

Then, when Dickie got caught up in the disaster with his ex-partners, Ranger had to help Stephanie take him down and steal the money he deserved from under his foot. I still laugh at the way Joyce Barnhardt thought she was going to reap the benefits from his pay dirt. We were going to use that money to close up shop. Now, though, I've been sitting here waiting for someone to talk to me or to take me to the police station. I haven't been given my phone call yet, which I know can't be legal. When Uncle Vito's lawyers find out, the cops, FBI, and Rangeman will be in a heap of trouble.

I know I should be spending my time creating a defense, a way of blaming this whole operation on Dickie and Connie. I could say that I was unaware of the whole operation, that Dickie asked me to accompany him here to Miami to complete what I thought was a legal adoption. End of discussion. I know I can call up a few tears if I need them to help make me seem believable. I just want to know what Dickie said. I know that he's a weak link, that he is capable of flipping on me if I'm not careful. I try to remain in his eyesight as much as my captors will allow it of me. I see him trying to negotiate for better clothes, better food, better everything. It is ridiculous at the sense of entitlement that man has, none of which is founded. He's not even a true Grizoli.

I envisioned us going on our trip to our tropical destination. I can picture Dickie there. I think I would spend the first few days getting reacquainted with his body. I'd make use of the man with me unless I saw something better, then I would tell him to fend for himself. That would now be impossible, for I know that everything was frozen on his account and mine. The only reason I will have access to money is that I always hid a few thousand dollars in my house, and I always travel with cash stashed in the secret liner of my suitcase. One never knows when cash will come in handy.

I start to think back to the books. Do the books implicate me in any way? I set up my false account under a name that is an anagram back to Connie, Roselin Coloni. The ID photo associated with that account is a picture of me disguised to look similar to Connie. In it, I have on a dark-colored wig, I have a Wonderbra on, giving my C-cup a boost to look closer to Connie's D-cup, and more Betty Boop-like. I should be able to fool everyone. I really can't imagine anyone finding any clear-cut information to directly tie me to the adoptions.

I'm beginning to get impatient when my cell door finally opens. In walks an African American woman and an older Italian man who could pass for one of my father's men. Once they sit down at the sad excuse for a table in my "room," they get down to business.

"Ms. Gilman, my name is Agent Lewis, and this is Agent Rossi with the Behavior Analysis Unit of the FBI. We have a few questions to ask you."

"What am I being charged with and when am I getting my call?" I ask, giving her my full Jersey attitude.

"Well, Ms. Gilman, you are currently not under arrest yet. The MDPD has not arrived, and we would like more information on the suspects we have in custody currently regarding an attempted illegal adoption. From what Agent Rossi and I have determined, Mr. Orr called you asking you to accompany him to Florida to help him deliver a baby. He told you a nice family was adopting the child, and he needed to accompany the child to Florida so that he could file the paperwork with the state for the parents. We just want to know your side of the story." Agent Lewis continued.

I let out a huge sigh of relief in my head. I can't believe that these idiots think I'm innocent. HA! If they only knew. I quickly call up a few tears and pretend to be devastated at discovering that Dickie is involved in illegal adoptions.

"Oh my. I was so surprised when we were arrested. I never knew Dickie to be involved in something so heinous, so, so wrong. Those poor parents who lost their children! Tell me, Agent, will that child be okay? I would hate to see him suffering because he was stolen from his parents."

I watch the body language of the two agents and see that they clearly sympathize with me. I know I am a good actor.

"Well, Ms. Gilman, it seems that we are unable to find any record of his birth in the State of Florida. We are going to try New Jersey next since that is where Mr. Orr resides. Do you know if he has a residence anywhere else?" The male agent asks.

"No. Just in Jersey. He owns a home in Trenton and a summer getaway in Seaside Heights. If he owns any property outside of Jersey, that will be news to me." I reply. Then I add, "I think his good friend Connie Rosolli owns some property in Pennsylvania."

We make the women give birth in either Pennsylvania, Delaware, or New York to make it harder to cross reference the child's birth with their actual birth. Most investigators won't think to look in neighboring states. Now, while that idea makes sense to me if you live in the middle of Texas, California, Alaska, or Hawaii, it doesn't make sense in a state that takes about an hour to an hour and a half to drive across from west to east and north to south.

"Can you tell us more about this Connie Rosolli and how she may be involved?" The female agent asks.

"Well, Connie's family is a _Family,_ if you know what I mean. Her father and uncles are small-time mobsters. Now, my Uncle used to be friendly with them, but in recent years, their relationship has become a little weaker. It is rumored that they control some of the prostitution halls in and around Trenton. It wouldn't surprise me if one or two of the adopted kids belonged to one of their girls. I could see her Family using that to punish the women."

"Really? Wow. We didn't find that in our research. Do you have any idea where they might be keeping the women before they give birth?" Asks Agent Lewis.

"I know that she owns a house on the DL. It's out near the Pine Barrens. I can give you an approximate location. It is remote enough that the women can't escape, but close enough that we can bring supplies to them regularly." I respond.

I give them lots of information, basically telling them what I did, but because of the way I set up all the records, Connie is going to go down, and hard. I make sure to throw in a few pieces of information that are incorrect to keep them from suspecting that it is really me doing everything. The more I play the informant, the better things will be.

"Ms. Gilman," Agent Rossi starts after about three hours of questioning. "Do you know if any of the birth parents for the adopted kids are alive or looking for their children. I'm sure most of them gave their children away under duress."

"I think it would be safe to say that all of the birth parents are deceased. They lived a high-risk lifestyle, taking drugs, turning tricks; most didn't have health insurance. I'm sure that they are in a better place. As for the fathers, most of them are 'johns,' so they don't even know that they have a kid, nor would they want to acknowledge the kid since it would destroy their marriages and possibly their careers."

"Where do you keep the records, Terry?" Agent Lewis asks.

"In a secret room. You access the room from my closet in my master bedroom. You need to move the clothes away from the left side, and there is a small lever in the corner. It looks like a bracket."

"Thank you for your help, Ms. Gilman. A member of the Miami-Dade Police Department will be in shortly to take you into custody. You will then be allowed to make your phone call before you are taken into federal custody by the FBI's Miami Field Office. Have a good day." Agent Rossi stated before walking away from me.

"What the FUCK did you say? I'm innocent! I didn't do anything wrong. It's not my fault that Dickie tricked me into being here. You need to release me immediately." I start yelling.

Agent Lewis responds, "Ms. Gilman, you just told us all the records are kept in your home. You admitted to everything you did. Expect to spend the rest of your life behind bars."

I finally realize what I said. In my haste to frame Connie and Dickie, I gave up too much information and implicated myself. I got too caught up in the moment. Now, what am I going to do?

 **TNTCE**

 **A/N:** Thank you for your kind words. A few of you were concerned that something was wrong, and I appreciate your concerns. As it were, life is just crazy. Not to mention, my muse took a vacation and left me at home. However, she is back, and I just finished writing chapter 69. I have the rest of Part 1 outlined and hope to finish writing it in the next week or so.

With 1,548 reviews, 82 people who have made this story a favorite, and 158 followers, I'm still overwhelmed by your response to this story. I hope that the ending to part 1 is what you all hoped for. Thank you to Susan, who is a fabulous beta, and thank you, my readers, for sticking with me. I love each and every one of you.


	65. Chapter 65

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar belongs to JE and the creators of Criminal Minds.**

 **Warning: Adult language, adult situations**

 **Chapter 65: Wednesday, August 31** **st** **, 0600-1200**

 **Ranger's Estate**

 **Stephanie's POV**

I hear the alarm on Carlos' watch go off. I know it's time to get up, but I'm exhausted, physically, and emotionally. The last ten days have been trying on so many levels. I'm glad that this case is finally over, that we caught all the bad guys, and we are going to get justice for Julie, Tommy, and all of the other victims. I am still shocked at the extent to which Dickie was involved. While I had known for a long time that he wasn't as honorable as I thought when I first met him when I was still young and naïve, I didn't think he was this cruel. But then again, he is related to Terry Gilman.

Carlos kisses my forehead. "Good morning, Babe. Are you going to join me for a run?"

"No, Carlos, not this morning. I'm exhausted. Do you mind if I skip the run today?"

"No, Babe, go back to sleep. I didn't mean to wake you. I love you." He says before kissing me. He leaves the bed for the bathroom, emerging a few moments later to put on his running shorts, socks, and sneakers. Since we've been at the house, Carlos has started to forgo wearing a shirt while running. He usually takes it off about a mile in.

Dr. Karen is coming over today at seven thirty. I want to be ready for her. I have so much to talk to her about. I've made some decisions, but I need her support and her advice on how to reach my objectives. I stay in bed until six thirty, then I decide to get up. I take a quick shower, well, quick for me. Thirty minutes later, I'm clean, shaved, and moisturized. I pull on a pair of bicycle shorts in black and one of Carlos' t-shirts. I put a pair of black ankle socks on to complete my look. I want to be comfortable when I meet with Dr. Karen.

I head downstairs for coffee and a quick breakfast after checking in on Tommy, who is still sleeping. I see Lester and Bobby in the kitchen when I enter.

"Good morning, Beautiful. No run today?" Lester greets me.

"No. I had to get ready for my appointment this morning with Dr. Karen."

"Stephanie, it's great that you are seeing Dr. Karen and dealing with your past. It is important for not only your mental health but your physical health as well. Stressing out about things or living in fear and denial can lead to serious health conditions." Bobby adds.

"She is helping me to cope with everything that has happened to me, as well as adjusting to my new life as a mother. It's hard. I never thought I wanted this kind of life, but now that I'm living it with Carlos, it's not that bad."

I open the cabinet and decide to try some multigrain Cheerios in some plain Greek yogurt with cut up strawberries and bananas. I must say my little parfait is mighty tasty. As I'm finishing my yogurt, Carlos walks in.

"Babe, I didn't expect you up so soon."

"I'm meeting with Dr. Karen in about five minutes."

"Right. That's today. With everything going on, I forgot that today was Wednesday. She's due here at seven-thirty, right?"

"Yes, seven-thirty, which means she can be here any minute now." Just as I finished my statement, the doorbell rang. Carlos and I walk to the front of the house.

"I'm heading upstairs to take a shower. I'll be in the kitchen with the kids, then I'll be working from home. I'll be in my office if you need me. I love you."

Every time Carlos says he loves me; wonderful little butterflies fill my stomach. I still can't believe that he loves me. I desperately want to tell him that I love him too, but for some reason, the words won't leave my mouth. I arrive at the door and open it to Dr. Karen. We exchange pleasantries and agree to meet today in the media room. I wanted privacy, and the media room is about as private as I'm going to get right now.

I settle on a chair across from Dr. Karen, sitting with my legs tucked under me.

"Stephanie, have you decided where you are staying?" Dr. Karen asks me.

"I am going to stay here, in Miami, with Carlos, Julie, and Tommy. I love Julie and Tommy too much to pick up and leave right now."

"Does this mean that you are considering moving away from them shortly?"

"No, yes, I don't know," I answer, truthfully.

"Stephanie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong."

"Stephanie," Dr. Karen starts to say before I cut her off.

"I'm fine."

"How is your relationship with Carlos? Have you been intimate yet?"

"Yes, sort of."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, we fool around, but we haven't had sex yet."

"What exactly have you been doing, Stephanie?" Asks Dr. Karen.

I can't believe she wants details. I barely like talking about it with Carlos. Now I must discuss it with a doctor? I really want to avoid this discussion altogether.

"Stephanie, dear, I know it's hard to talk about what we do behind closed doors, under the sheets, so to speak. I understand that your upbringing has told you that it is wrong to discuss the intimate details of your life with others, but I must tell you, there is nothing wrong with talking about your sex life."

I feel myself blush before I take a deep breath and share with Dr. Karen.

"We, well, we kiss a lot, touch each other, and bring each other to release. We've gotten to third base. We've given each other oral sex, but I know that Carlos wants more. I know that he wants to have sex with me. And I hate myself. I know that I'm teasing him, that I keep leading him on. Kissing him back, touching him, making him feel good before I stop him from doing the ultimate act. Yesterday he told me that his control is starting to slip, and he doesn't know how much longer it will be before he has to have me. I know he's trying hard not to push me to have sex with him before I'm emotionally ready. Physically, I want to have sex with Carlos, but emotionally, I just can't bring myself to complete the act."

"Why are you calling yourself a tease? You are reciprocating with Carlos, you are both giving each other orgasms, is that correct?"

"Yes, but I feel like each time, he thinks that I'm ready for sex, but I'm not. I don't fully trust him yet."

"Why don't you trust Carlos? Has he ever given you a reason not to trust him before? Has he ever forced you to do something you didn't want to do?"

"No, never. Carlos is the only man that I do trust, to a certain extent. But it seems that all my boyfriends are trustworthy until we start a relationship. Then, for some reason, the dynamics change. When I first starting dating Dickie, he was a gentleman. He didn't try to get into my pants right away, and he took the time to get to know me, or so I thought at the time. However, once we got engaged, that all started to change. He forced me to experiment more, making me let him take me from behind, trying to put his thingy in the wrong hole. Every time he tried that, it brought back the images from my rape. I tried to tell Dickie about my rape once, but he didn't want to hear it.

"Then, when Morelli and I started to date, he was kind and gentle. He was a fun lover making our time in the bedroom easy-going. That is until he decided he wanted butt stuff with me. Even though he never forced me to do anything, I could never fully trust him, which I'm not sure why that is."

"Maybe you never fully trusted Joe because he is the person who raped you the first time. He is the one who forced himself on you, a young and naïve girl who was innocent. He used you for his own release, then wrote about you all over town. He didn't care about your reputation at the time, all he cared about was his gratification. Even though Morelli changed, became a man and more mature, deep down inside you still don't trust him. It is very understandable."

Dr. Karen is right, of course. Both Morelli and Dickie have proven themselves to be unworthy of me. I think about the implications of what Dr. Karen is telling me.

"My dear, I think Carlos has proven himself worthy of you. What man, especially a man like Carlos, keeps himself celibate while the object of his desire is having sex with another man? What man will stop after the oral sex, even though he wants more than that? Stephanie, I believe that when you and Carlos finally consummate your relationship, you will make love, not have sex. However, until you are one hundred percent honest with yourself about your fears, you will never get over this hurdle. What are you afraid of Stephanie?"

"I'm afraid that the sex between us won't be good enough. I know Carlos has had many more sexual partners than I. I know many of those women were probably much more adventurous than I. I know that I'm not pretty enough to be with Carlos. Carlos is exquisite. Women walk into walls and drop things when they see him, especially when he smiles. Compared to him, I'm a plain Jane with a small, unimpressive chest. I am a disaster. I can't cook, I hate to clean, and I am constantly getting myself into dangerous situations where I need someone to come to rescue me. Finally, my biggest fear is that Carlos will grow bored with me and will either leave me or cheat on me. If he were to do either, he'd kill me. I couldn't survive his rejection."

"I, unfortunately, cannot guarantee that Carlos will never leave you or cheat on you, but from observing your interactions and talking to him briefly, I believe, in my gut, that you will both be together until the day one of you dies. I advise you to talk to Carlos. Tell him how you feel. Tell him about your fears. I also think you need to let him try to help you overcome your fears in the bedroom. Anal sex can be exhilarating for both parties if it is done correctly and with consent. However, if you are not comfortable with experimenting, and even if you are, you and Carlos need to set some ground rules ahead of time. It is important for you to be able to tell him to stop, or no, and expect him to stop, to listen to you. I suggest that you talk things through beforehand. Let him explain what he will be doing and why. If you know what to expect, to anticipate his movements, you will relax, and quite possibly enjoy experimenting.

"Most important, Stephanie, is to go slow. Don't try to expand your horizons too quickly, because it will only hinder your healing. You need to set clear cut boundaries ahead time. Both you and Carlos need to agree with the boundaries and respect them. I can call Carlos in here, and you can talk to him with me in the room, or you can talk to him on your own. Either way is fine, and you need to do what you are comfortable doing. Once you set your boundaries, you need to try to make love to Carlos. But what do you really want? Do you want to stay with Carlos? Do you love him enough to be the mother-figure to his daughter, to help him raise his child? Do you want to raise Tommy? Those are the questions you need to answer now. The rest will come later. It is not important to decide today if you will get married or have children of your own. You have plenty of time to decide on those particulars."

I sit back on the couch and really consider everything Dr. Karen is saying. I can say beyond a shadow of a doubt that I want to stay with Carlos. He is my other half, the only man that I ever truly loved. I love Julie. I love spending time with her. I can picture myself helping her get ready for school dances and navigating the teenaged love years. As far as Tommy goes, I'm already in love with him. I can't imagine turning him over to complete strangers. I finally can answer Dr. Karen's questions.

"I want Carlos. I want to stay here with him. I want to help him raise Julie. If he wants, I would also love the opportunity to help Carlos raise Tommy. I want to be a family."

"Now, Stephanie, go out and get your family. Talk to Carlos. Be honest and open. If you need to write your notes in your journal first to help you decide, please do so. The sooner you talk to Carlos, the sooner you can start to heal."

We continue our session, talking about my routines with the kids. She tells me what to expect when both children go to school, how I can help them navigate some of the situations they might come across. I hope I don't have to be _that_ parent. Carlos is the intimidating one. When our session was over, I felt a thousand time lighter. Tonight. Tonight, I'll talk to Carlos about our future.

 **TNTCE**

 **A/N:** Once again, thank you for sticking with this story. I have a few loose ends left to tie up, and I want to do justice to Stephanie and Carlos. I'm a little torn at where I want their relationship to be at the end of this story, but I know where it will be at the end of the series. Part of me wants it to end one way, but I don't feel that it is realistic. The other part of me wants that ending to happen in Part II. So, I guess I'll just have to see where my muse takes me.

Thank you for your comments, and to those who leave constructive criticism, I never take it to heart. I am not a military person and know nothing of who the military works, guns, or maneuvers. So whenever someone can shed some light on the real way of military life, I enjoy that insight. It helps me to be a better writer. I try my hardest to be as realistic as possible with homes, distances, and scenes. Google has become my best friend. And yes, I do take some artistic license when I need to, usually with the design of the houses.

I try to research the best I can, but I'm limited by my own experiences, so those who have first-hand knowledge, please always let me know if something doesn't sit right or ring true. I strive to be accurate, and any help you can give me is appreciated.

Thank you, Susan, for making sure my writing is clear and true to my intentions. Thank you, my readers, for pushing me and giving me the encouragement I need to keep writing.


	66. Chapter 66

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar belongs to JE and the creators of Criminal Minds.**

 **Warning: Adult language, adult situation**

 **Chapter 66: Wednesday, August 31** **st** **, 0600-1300**

 **Ranger's Estate**

 **Ranger's POV**

I wake to my alarm with my Babe snuggled in my arms. I love waking with her next to me every morning. I don't know what I will do if she leaves me, if she leaves us. I take in her scent, while a part of me wishes I could bury myself inside her, showing her what she means to me, but she's not ready yet. I feel her start to stir beside me. I know that she is awake. I place a kiss on her forehead.

"Good morning, Babe. Are you going to join me for a run?"

"No, Carlos, not this morning. I'm exhausted. Do you mind if I skip the run today?"

"No, Babe, go back to sleep. I didn't mean to wake you. I love you." I tell my Babe while trying to keep the disappointment out of my voice. It's the little things we share together, the little things we do that I love the most about being with Stephanie. Yes, the sex between us has always been phenomenal. However, I enjoy running with Stephanie. I enjoy our time cooking together, working together. Basically, any task that I normally do alone is better when my Babe is by my side, assisting me. I was a solitary man before Stephanie came into my life, now I could never go back to that lonely existence.

I exit the dressing room and bathroom in a pair of low riding basketball shorts, black athletic socks, and my sneakers in my hand. I have started to skip putting on a shirt because I typically take it off about a mile into the run. Then I'm stuck carrying it the rest of the way. I also know that Steph likes the scenery better. I notice she pushes herself harder to keep up when my shirt if off. Anything to help her get into better physical condition without her knowing is a bonus. I'm glad that she'll be starting self-defense with Lester tomorrow.

As my feet hit the sand, I think about what I need to do to encourage Stephanie to stay in Miami, to stay with Julie and me, and to hopefully keep Tommy with us. I have grown to love my little family, and Stephanie is the central figure in this group. The sound of the waves crashing into the shore is cathartic. I find myself in my zone, as Stephanie calls it. My zone is really just my thinking place, my place to assess what is going on in my life. I know that I am happy. I know that I found my soulmate in Stephanie, and I never want her to leave me again. I was a fool, pushing her away all these years. I'm annoyed that it took something happening to my daughter to make me realize how much I need this woman in my life.

I don't know what I'd do if she had married Morelli. I know that I couldn't leave her behind in Trenton. There would be no way that I'd give Morelli the satisfaction of leaving Trenton if he were to snag Steph, but it would be difficult watching her with him. I know that he wouldn't allow her to continue the lifestyle she loves, with the excitement of bounty hunting and the digging into people's lives. I know that the way she goes about her career isn't safe, but I'm hoping that she'll finally listen to reason and take herself and her job more seriously. Morelli would kill her spirit. I know that I would have always stayed in Trenton to rescue her when she finally admitted that she was wrong and needed an out. I would do anything for her. She has no idea how many different aliases I have for both she and I created should she or I ever get into trouble to the point where we would need to disappear.

I have contingencies in place as well. Steph would have three aliases on her own if something were to ever happen to me. Lester is the only one who knows the lengths I have gone to protect my Babe. If I were to be killed, and her life was to be in danger, Lester would tell her about her alias, the money she has, and would help her to disappear. With the number of women whose phone numbers reside in Lester's phone, another name would mean nothing. I trust my Core team, but Lester is the only person outside of Stephanie, who I trust implicitly, without a shadow of a doubt. Bobby and Tank are my brothers, in all senses of the word, but Lester is family. We have been through a lot together, and I know no amount of torture, money, or threats would ever cause Lester to betray me, nor I, him. He'd die before giving up Stephanie or me.

Lester, I should be more concerned about how close he and my Babe are, but I trust Stephanie. If something were to happen to me, I don't doubt that my cousin would step in, making a move on my Babe. As much as it kills me to think about, I would be happiest if she were to be with him if she couldn't have me. I know that he would protect her the way I would. I shake my head to get these thoughts out of my mind. I need to think about how to let Stephanie know I'm all in, for whatever type of relationship she wants. If she wants the wedding, the white picket fence, and the 2.5 kids, I'll give it to her. If she wants to be nothing more than lovers, sharing living space or not, I'll go along, as long as I can call her my woman. We will be exclusive. I don't share. Once or twice, in my younger years, my cousin and I shared a woman. While it was hot, I didn't truly enjoy it. I have had two women twice as well, and again, though it was a good, sexually satisfying night, it wasn't what I wanted or needed. One woman is more than enough for me, and my Babe is the only woman I will ever need or want again.

I know Steph might not believe me when I tell her that I haven't been with another woman since our first night together, the night of the Deal, but it's true. I told her that night that I would ruin her for all men, but the truth is that she ruined me for all other women. I felt something that night that I never felt before. It scared the shit out of me, which is one of the many stupid reasons that I pushed Steph back to Morelli. I notice the house coming into sight and realize that my run is over. I'm so off-center, off-kilter. With the men who destroyed my daughter behind bars, I have nothing to take my mind off of what is going on with me and my Babe.

I enter the kitchen, finding Stephanie eating breakfast. I'm surprised that she's up and ready, but she reminds me that Dr. Karen is coming to see her. I hope that Dr. Karen can help her to work through whatever issues she still has so that we can be together for the rest of our lives. I head up to our room for a shower as Dr. Karen arrives.

Once I finish getting dressed, I check on Tommy, who is just waking up. I see him trying to change out of his pajamas into shorts and a t-shirt. I offer to help him, and he takes my help. Together, we walk down to the kitchen. Julie is sitting there, getting ready to eat her breakfast with Lester and Bobby.

"Good morning, Tommy. What do you want for breakfast?" Julie asks.

"Do we have any Cinnamon Toast Cwunch?" Tommy asks. I cringe at that request for that sugary cereal.

"No, but we have Honey Nut Cheerios and Frosted Flakes," Julie responds.

"I guess I'll have Fwosted Flakes," Tommy says.

I have my normal bagel with light cream cheese spread and fruit. Julie has a bowl of Multigrain Cheerios. "After breakfast, we need to sort through all your school supplies, so everything is ready for tomorrow. Tommy, are you excited about starting school tomorrow?"

"Yes! I'm super-duper excited. I can't wait. I didn't like my othew school. The kids there were mean to me. Julie, are you in the same school as me? My sister was in a different school. She only went to school with girwls, and I only went to school with boys."

"Yes, Tommy, we will be in the same school. The school goes from kindergarten until twelfth grade. However, we won't see each other much. You are in the lower school, and I'm in the upper school."

"Oh, but you can walk me to my classwoom, wight?" Tommy asks disappointment is evident.

"Yes, if you want me to, I can."

"Ok. Good!" Tommy replies happier. "Ranger, can you show me how to play soccer?"

"Of course. Once we get your supplies ready for tomorrow, we'll go out back and play soccer. I think we can even talk Uncle Lester and Uncle Bobby into joining us."

"I play, too." I hear from behind me in the heavily accented voice that belongs to Hector. With that settled, we finish our breakfast. As we are heading to my office, my sister Mariela enters the room. She makes to talk to me, but one look is all I need for her wisely keep her mouth shut. I'm not really angry at her anymore, but I'm upset with her. If her conversation with our mother causes Stephanie to withdraw from me, there will be hell to pay.

Our soccer game was fun, and Tommy is a fast learner. By the end of our game, he was a pro, showing great ball control. Tommy was a little tired, and he and Julie retreat into her room to watch a movie together. I head into my office, with Lester following me, to catch up on Rangeman business.

"Is everything set for Bobby, Hector, and the rest to go back to Trenton?"

"Yes, they will be heading back on Friday," Lester responds.

"You know you don't need to stay here in Miami."

"I know, primo, but I want to stay here. Stephanie needs someone here she can trust to help her, to train her, and to get her acclimated to Miami. While you are here, you are also the owner of Rangeman. You will be taking on the responsibilities of running the company and won't be able to take her everywhere she needs to go. She won't want to partner with one of the guys here, not wanting to break up a partnership and they won't protect her the way we do in Trenton. It makes more sense for me to stay and support Stephanie as her partner."

I hear what my cousin is saying, but I also think there's more. "What do you know, Les?"

He sighs, clearly trying to sort out his thoughts.

"She's planning on staying. She is enjoying it here in Miami, and she wants to be here for Julie and Tommy. She's confused about you. She loves you that much is clear. I believe that she wants to be with only you, not Morelli or anyone else." Lester pauses.

"But?"

"Well, this is only my conjecture, my interpretation of her actions and thoughts." He says. I motion for him to go on and he sighs once more, "I think Steph is afraid to trust you. She trusts you more than she trusts any other man, and she knows her life is safe with you, but she's afraid to give her heart to you. She doesn't have a lot of self-confidence. Her self-esteem is in the toilet. She doesn't see how beautiful she is, on the inside and outside. She has no idea how much she has changed all of us. She is petrified that you will wake up one day, look at Stephanie, and wonder why you are with her. Stephanie believes that you will tire of her, that she won't be able to keep you interested and satisfied for the long run. She sees the way other women look at all of us, and especially you. She is aware that you can have your pick of any woman out there, and one day, she fears you are going to pick someone else. Given her past relationships, at least the ones we know about, I don't blame her for having that pessimistic view."

"My constantly telling her that my life doesn't lend itself to relationships, the loving her with qualifiers, has also chipped away at her confidence in us. She is listening to my words instead of my actions. Fuck me, I really fucked things up with Stephanie."

"You didn't help, but had she had normal relationships, your comments wouldn't have hit her so hard. First, we have Morelli. He took advantage of her when she was six, I believe he raped her in the Tasty Pastry, though she might not have that view, then they have this fucked up on and off relationship. He's stepped out on her several times, constantly degrades her, and further chips away at her fragile self-image. Her marriage to Dickie didn't last a few months before she found him fucking Joyce on her dining room table, clearly telling her that she couldn't sexually satisfy her husband. She was only twenty-four. Women at twenty-four are in their prime, looks-wise, and if her husband stepped out on her then, why wouldn't another man, especially a man like you, Carlos, do so to an older version of herself. The rape, which I'm assuming was a date-rape based on her visceral reaction, also would lead her to have this horrible view of relationships."

Now it's my turn to sigh. "How do I prove to Stephanie that she is it for me. Les, what I'm about to tell you now, you cannot tell another soul." I pause, waiting for him to give me his consent. "I haven't had sex with anyone other than Stephanie in the last three years. The first night that we were together made me realize that I only wanted her. I know you guys in Trenton thought that I was scratching my itch when I went out of town, out of respect for Stephanie, but the truth is, I don't want anyone but her."

I watch as a smile slowly appears on my cousin's face. He says, "I suspected as much. I could tell how much she affects you when you're together. I haven't seen you show interest in anyone, and you only half listen to conversations that Bobby and I have about our exploits. In the past, you would be itching to join us on some of our prowls. Don't get me wrong, we're glad you are abstaining, because without you there, we are getting more bites, but I always suspected that Stephanie was the reason behind your change."

"Does anyone else suspect anything?"

"Bobby and Tank might, but only because we've known you the longest. The other guys think that whenever you go offline, you're on your way to getting some action. They don't know that you were really going to Stephanie's to watch her sleep."

"How did you know?"

"Because I followed you every night, Ranger. Someone had to watch your back. I know you let your guard down around her, and that you sought her out to help quiet your demons. You were always more even-keeled after spending time in her apartment."

I look at my cousin and know that I am correct to trust only him with my secrets, and my Babe.

"Lester, if anything happens to me, I still want you to go through with our plans."

"Carlos, you know I can never replace you. Stephane would never love me the way she loves you."

"Maybe not, but she would be comfortable with you, and safe with you. You are the only one who knows what lengths I went through to ensure her safety. I trust no one else."

"And what if something happens to you and me together?"

"I wrote a letter to Julie, explaining her trust and other information. In her letter is one to Stephanie, giving her all the information she needs. No one would look at what I would say to my daughter, or think that she held information for Stephanie, though if Stephanie does choose to stay, I'll tell her myself." I answer.

There's a knock on the door, and I bellow, "come in." Bobby walks in with Woody and Manny following him.

"One of the Miami guys got roughed up by a skip. I'm heading there to check him out. Do you need me to bring anything to Agent Prentiss?"

"No, but ask her to stop by later this afternoon. I want to finalize a few things with her team and give her the information we gathered for the federal case. Are you guys up to a night out on the town tomorrow?"

"You know we are, Ranger. Where to?" Woody asks.

"Not sure yet. I need to set a few things up, but I'll be inviting Agent Prentiss and her team. I think they are heading back to DC on Friday. I think Stephanie could use the diversion."

"Sounds good. I'll pass the message along. Woody and Manny are coming with me there. They want to check out the codes for the securities systems. Hector is already there."

"Okay. See you guys later."

As they leave, Mariela enters. Now what?

"Carlos, can I talk to you?"

"What, Mariela?"

"Lester, can you please give us some privacy?"

"No, Mari, Lester stays. He's here for your protection." I reply.

I see her gulp before she sits down. "Look, Carlos, I'm sorry for calling Mama. I really didn't mean to cause you any problems. I'm excited at the prospect of you settling down, having a family of your own. We all are because you have spent far too many years alone. However, I don't understand why you must be so secretive all the time. You can trust your family to have your back."

"Mariela, I don't tell you a lot to protect you. If my enemies thought that you knew things about my life, they could try to use you to get to me. That is why I kept myself insulated and solitary. If it weren't for Stephanie, I'd still be alone. I kept her at arm's length for years to try to protect her, but unfortunately, the world saw what we were too blind to see. She has been kidnapped, poisoned, shot at, and hurt because of her association with me. I don't want that for you. If she agrees to stay, she is entering this relationship with eyes wide open, knowing that she will need to take additional precautions to keep her safe, like learning self-defense, becoming comfortable with her gun, and being aware of her surroundings. She'll need to get used to being tracked, knowing that others will always know where she is, including me. Yes, I know she needs to be independent and trusted, and I trust her more than I trust anyone else, but those trackers are for her safety. Is that the type of life you want, Mari?" I ask my sister.

"No, Carlos. I'm sorry. I didn't realize it. I thought you just didn't want us to meddle."

"Well, that too, Carina," I say while giving my sister a small smile.

"If it's any consolation, I think Stephanie is perfect for you."

"She is, Mari, she is," I reply.

I hear Steph and Dr. Karen in the hallway, and I get up from my desk. I head downstairs as Stephanie locks the door after showing the good doctor out.

"Babe, did you have a good session?" I ask.

"Yes, Carlos, I did." I watch as she steals herself before looking me in the eyes. "We need to talk about us."

I feel like I was just doused in cold water. Steph is so tense, her voice void of all emotion. Did I read her wrong this week? I find my voice and reply, "where do you want to talk?"

"On our balcony." I let out a breath. If she's saying, "our balcony," then this must be a good talk, right? I don't know why I'm so nervous. I have faced the barrel of a gun pointing at my forehead and didn't feel this nervous. Shit, Manoso, pull yourself together. I follow her into our bedroom and onto the balcony. I go to pull her on my lap as I sit on the chaise lounge, but she wants to sit on a separate chair. Fuck me, this isn't good. I hope she doesn't make me beg.

 **TNTCE**

 **A/N:** This story is three reviews shy of 1600, which is why I'm publishing this extra bonus chapter. I also know that you are going to want the next chapter sooner rather than later, so you only need to wait about 36 hours for that update. As always, thank you, Susan, for your excellent beta skills.


	67. Chapter 67

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar belongs to JE and the creators of Criminal Minds.**

 **Warning: Adult Language, Adult situations, smut**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Vicki Snyder. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Chapter 67: Wednesday, August 31** **st** **, 1300-1500**

 **Ranger's Estate**

 **Stephanie's POV**

I finish my appointment with Dr. Karen on a high note. I finally know what I want, and I also know how to express what I need from Carlos. I know that I must talk to him as soon as possible before I lose my nerve. I need to lay it all out for him; my fears, my needs, and my hesitation. The only way that we will have a chance at our someday is for me to be honest with Carlos about what I feel in my heart. I know that this conversation could be the end of us, but at least I can say that I gave it a try, that I was willing to work for 'us.' The ball will be in his court at the end of our discussion.

I finish closing and locking the door when I turn around to see Carlos descending the stairs.

"Babe, did you have a good session?" He asks me.

"Yes, Carlos, I did." I pause, giving myself a momentary pep talk before meeting Carlos' eyes. "We need to talk about us."

I see Carlos tense. Oh no, this isn't going to go the way I hoped that it will go. Maybe I should just forget about talking to him and wait for Dr. Karen to mediate the discussion. Before I can say never mind, Carlos asks, "where do you want to talk?"

"On our balcony," I reply. Hmp, our balcony. I realize that I think of this house, this home, as ours, not as his house. I feel more at home here in fifteen days than I ever did at Morelli's. Come to think of it, I feel the same way about Carlos' penthouse in Trenton. I hope he doesn't make me leave. We make the quiet ascent to the second floor, and out onto our balcony. I can tell that Carlos wants me to sit with him, on his lap, but I can't. I need some distance from him if I'm going to be able to tell him everything I need from him. I hope he isn't getting the wrong message. We both sit, and the silence is awkward and thick.

"What do you want to talk about, Stephanie?" Carlos asks, with his blank face firmly in place. Shit, he's calling me Stephanie, not Babe. I need to word this right.

"Carlos, I've been thinking a lot over the last few days about what I want, what I need. My heart knows where it belongs, but my head is having difficulty allowing my heart to get what it wants." Carlos starts to interrupt me, but I put my finger on his lips. "You need to let me get it all out first before you talk. Otherwise, I may not be able to say what I need to say."

I watch as Carlos nods his consent.

"I have not had any luck with boyfriends. I seem to always pick the loser, the bad boy, the ones who inevitably break my heart and my spirit. I allow others to control me, to tell me what is best for me. It is why I'm so fiercely independent. It is also why I refuse your assistance so often.

"My first encounter with the opposite sex was with Joe when I was six, in his father's garage. I know that you are aware that he fingered me. It was wrong, but I was the one punished because I allowed him to touch me because I didn't listen to my mother and was alone with one of those Morelli boys. Then, ten years later, he stole my virginity from me on the floor of Tasty Pastry behind the éclair case. I think I'm finally starting to see that incident for what it was, rape. However, I was too naïve, too blind, and too weak to see it as rape then. I had a huge crush on Joe, all the girls did. He was sexy, the bad boy. His smile could melt you. He was a quarterback for the football team. He dated the Captain of Cheerleading square, Terry Grizoli. They were King and Queen of the prom, and Homecoming King and Queen. They were the epitome of cool. They were what everyone wanted to be. When Joe entered the Tasty Pastry that night for cannolis, there was no way for me to know that he would change the course of my life.

"He told me he was leaving for the Navy, that his mother was throwing him a goodbye party. He said that he regretted not dating more in high school, that he regretted spending all his time with Terry. Joe said that he hoped that he could get to know me better when he returned and asked if I would wait for him and write to him. I was flattered at his attention. I assured him I would. That was when he came behind the counter after locking the door. He kissed me. He was my first kiss. I was enjoying the kissing. Then, his hands were roaming my body, touching me, feeling me. Joe caressed my breasts, and I felt my body reacting, but not understanding what was happening. He started to take off my shirt, and I told him to stop. He said that he could make me feel better, that I should trust him. Then, he kissed my breasts. I couldn't help my body's reaction, the moan that escaped my lips. He took those sounds as my consent. When he unbuttoned my jean shorts, I once again asked him to stop, but when his lips touched me, I became undone. I know I asked him to stop several times when he entered me, but he continued, and after a few minutes, my body betrayed me. I stopped protesting. So, I guess I did consent.

"When I went home that night, I felt excited, scared, and bewildered. I was excited because I had sex for the first time, and it wasn't that horrible, it didn't hurt like they said it would. I was scared because I really wasn't ready for sex. I was still hoping on saving myself for marriage. Then, I was bewildered because I didn't know if our act meant we were in a relationship. Before I could sort through my feelings, Joe's poems became Burg knowledge, and I was once again punished for being a whore and a slut. When I discovered I was pregnant, I thought my world was going to end. But God saved me, making me miscarry."

I pause in my story to gather my thoughts and to see Carlos' reaction. I see the anger in his eyes, not at me, but at Joe. I also see understanding and sympathy. I take another deep breath and continue.

"Thanks to Joe's poems, I didn't date anyone in high school. The boys were either afraid to encroach on Joe's 'property,' or they only wanted me because they thought I was easy. I was miserable. Finally, when I got to college, I was able to date. I met a few guys, dated several, but they all ended quickly when the guys discovered I wasn't willing to sleep with them. Then I met Brian. I thought he was different. He didn't try to push me, he never seemed to get angry at me for not wanting to go beyond third base. I was starting to consider sleeping with Brian. I thought I was finally ready, then he raped me with his 'brothers.' This time, I screamed, I fought, my body didn't betray me. I never gave consent, not even veiled consent. When Brian showed me the tape the next morning, I was physically sick. I couldn't believe that this man who I thought I was in love with, would do that to me.

"Dickie was then pushed further into my life. He seemed like a good guy. I thought he respected my desire to wait for our wedding night, but once we got engaged, he started to push me more. I finally relented, and he would fuck me whenever he felt like it. After we married, he started to force anal sex on me. I tried to resist, but he would get angry and hit me. So, I started to allow him to do what he wanted. I tried to explain about the rape, but he didn't want to hear about any of my previous 'lovers.'

"When we divorced, I swore off men. I met Tom shortly after that. He was good for me. Thanks to him, I started to build faith in males of the species again. But then he had to return home to California, and that was the end of us. When Joe reentered my life, I refused to even consider allowing him to into my personal space. But I soon relented, especially after my mother practically had us engaged with a date set. I could never commit to Joe because I could never trust him.

"He tried anal sex with me several times. I explained that I didn't like it, that I couldn't do it, but he would still occasionally try to sneak his penis into my ass. Joe would claim he slipped. After finding out about his infidelity, I'm done with him.

"So, Carlos, thanks to my wonderful exes, I am having a hard time believing that you love me, that you want me. I so desperately want to believe that everything you say is true, but you've told me many times that your life doesn't lend itself to relationships, that you'd give me a child, that your love doesn't come with a ring, but a condom would come in handy. You have never lied to me in the past, but now you are saying you lied. How do I know that what you are saying is true?

"I'm afraid, Carlos. I'm afraid that the sex between us won't be good enough for you. Brian, Dickie, and Morelli all told me that I was too vanilla, that I wasn't that great in bed. That was why they needed to cheat, that's why they took from me, they had to make it more exciting. I'm afraid that I'm not attractive enough. Carlos, I watch women when we are out together, they fawn over you, they walk into walls and drop things. Any one of those women would gladly take my place by your side. How long will it be until you decide that they would look better next to you than me? How long until you decide that my hair is too crazy, my breasts too small? I'm afraid that you will think I'm too much effort. You have always rescued me in the past, and my life is often a disaster. I get thrown in the garbage regularly. When will it be too much for you? Finally, I'm afraid that one day, you'll cheat on me. If that were to ever happen, you would break me. I would never be able to recover from you betraying me." I finish telling Carlos my fears, now it's time for me to tell him how I feel about him and my conditions.

"Carlos, I love you, with all of my heart and my soul. You are the only man for me, and I want to spend the rest of my life by your side and in your arms. However, I need to trust you. I need you to agree to a few conditions before I can give my heart to you. Number one; use the proper entrance. Number two; if you want to explore new things, you need to discuss it with me ahead of time. You need to explain what you will be doing. You need to let me decide if I'm comfortable. Number three; you need to respect what I want. If I ever ask you to stop, you need to stop immediately. Number four; we are exclusive. You will not kiss, touch, or flirt with anyone else. You are mine. Cheating is inexcusable and an immediate end to us. I know I'm not one to talk, considering all of our stolen kisses over the years, but those are my conditions." I am finished talking, and I laid everything out on the line. Now it's up to Carlos to decide if I'm worth it if he can live with my conditions. I am watching his body language carefully, and I see him relax measurably. Maybe he's okay with everything I just said.

"Babe, Querida, I love you, with all my heart and soul. You are my other half, my better half. You are my soulmate. I can't live without you. I spent my run this morning formulating different plans to keep you here if you decided to leave me. I don't want to ever sleep without you in my arms or wake up alone. You are my reason for living, for breathing, for surviving. I can't survive, I can't live without you, Stephanie Plum.

"I know I fed you a lot of bullshit over the years, and it is all partially true. My life doesn't lend itself to relationships, even more so when I said it. At that time, the government still owned me. I'm still under contract with them, but my days of "going in the wind" as you call it are over. Now, I'll only be involved in stateside planning and training exercises. I will no longer be put in danger. I still wear two guns and a knife, and I still have a lot of enemies. You will always be in danger, being with me, but you have proven that you can handle yourself. Besides, you've been kidnapped, hurt, and stalked without it having anything to do with me. You need training, Babe, and you need to take your safety seriously for us to work. You need to accept the trackers, the bodyguards, and the need for me to know where you are. I promise I won't abuse that knowledge, but I need you to be safe. I can't lose you, Stephanie.

"As far as your conditions, let me address each one. First off, while I have penetrated some of my partners anally, it was at their request. I'm not really into anal sex, but if you ever wanted to try it, I would for you. Secondly, I would never push you. Yes, Babe, there are a lot of different things that I would like to try with you, positions to increase your pleasure and to prolong our mutual pleasures, but I promise I will talk to you about it ahead of time, explaining what I'd like to do and why. Thirdly, I will _never, ever_ force myself on you. I can't promise to always be gentle, but I can promise to always stop if you ask me to. Finally, you are mine. I don't share, and I will not share you with anyone else. Cheating is inexcusable. You will not kiss, touch, or flirt with anyone else either, as we are exclusive. I will not put up with another man doing what I did while you and Morelli were dating.

"Babe, as far as your fears, they are unfounded with me. I love you, every part of you. Your crazy curls are perhaps my favorite, as they reflect your feisty personality. Your sapphire blue eyes are enticing, enthralling. Your body is perfect. Your legs go on for miles, and I love the way they wrap around me so easily. As far as your breasts, they are the perfect size for me. Big breasts may be fun to look at, but they don't feel as good in my hands or my mouth. Sex with you is always more than sex. In fact, we only had sex once, and that was the first time that you allowed me to have you. Every other time, we made love. I feel a connection to you, with you, that I've never felt with another woman. Babe, you are the only woman I've ever made love to, and the only woman I have had sex with since our first night together. I know I told you that I would ruin you for all men, but the truth is, _you_ ruined _me_ for all women. You are the only woman I want, the only woman I see when we are together. Those others only see my looks and infer my wealth based on my dress and car, but you see me, the man. If I go into those same establishments dressed the way I did the day we first met, they run away, scared of what I might do to them. You have always stood up to me, challenged me, and were never afraid of me. Babe, te quiero."

By the time Carlos finished his statement, I was crying in joy and extremely turned on, by his words and his gaze. He reached for me, and I willingly allowed him to pull me to him. I land on his lap, and Carlos kisses me. Our kiss is gentle but filled with love and passion. I move to straddle Carlos on the lounge chair, and he allows it, never letting our kiss break. When we need to breathe, he starts to trail kisses down my neck with his hands exploring under my shirt. I feel him undo my bra before he cups my breasts. He then starts to pull his shirt off my body.

"Carlos, wait, we're outside."

"No one can see us, Querida. I would never make love to you where others could see us."

"Are you sure they can't see us?"

"Yes, Babe, but if you want to go inside, we can."

I think about it for a moment, and the idea that others could somehow watch us is erotic. I feel my body reacting to that thought.

"No, we can stay," I tell Carlos before allowing him to remove my top and bra.

He wraps his mouth around my right breast, sending a flood of warmth straight to my center. He is playing with my left nipple with his finger, and my nails are scratching down his back. After a few minutes, he switches to my left breast. He lets his hand wander down into my pants. I step off him to remove my shorts and panties while Carlos removes his clothes. I go to straddle Carlos again, but he stops me.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes," I answer without hesitating.

"Sit on me, so your back is to me." I straddle him as he requested. "Line yourself up, and I'm going to enter you. From this position, I can go deeper, hitting your g-spot."

I comply with his commands and let out a moan as he completely fills me. "Oh, Carlos."

"Babe," he replies. I feel him starting to thrust against me as he pulls me back against his chest. His right hand is assaulting my breasts, pinching and twisting my nipples, while his left hand rubs my clit. His mouth is kissing the back and side of my neck. I turn my head to meet his mouth, allowing our tongues to battle. I feel my body starting to tense.

"Let it go, Babe, cum with me."

With that, he pinches my clit, twists my nipple, and marks my neck. The pain is enough to push me over the edge, and I feel my body shake with the release, and I feel Carlos' seed fill me. He continues pumping into me until the shaking subsides, still playing with my breasts and my clit. I feel my body start to build once again to another orgasm. I feel Carlos is ready to explode again too.

"Babe, the things you do to me. Only you, Babe, can make me so insanely hard again after filling you. Dios, I'm going to cum again." I feel my muscles tighten around him, and then we once again fall over that cliff. This time, once we both calm down, I remove myself from him. I immediately regret not having him inside me. I turn to face him, and Carlos stands up, carrying me to our bed. He sets me on my feet before pulling down the sheets. He places me in the bed, then climbs in next to me, covering us both.

Carlos lays on his back, as I rest my head on his chest, my body turned into him. "That was amazing, Carlos," I tell him.

"It was, Babe. I know you find it hard to believe, but I never did that before."

"You never used that position with another woman?"

"No, Babe, I never came like that, back to back, in the same position. Normally, when I would be with a woman, I'd give her a few orgasms, then fuck her. I'd get my release, bring her back down, then leave. If she fell asleep, I'd shower before leaving. If she didn't, I'd just walk out, return home and shower. I never wanted to spend more time with the woman than I had to so I could scratch my itch. Until you, the only other woman I ever fucked more than once in one night was Rachel, and that was only twice, once on the night we conceived Julie and then on our wedding night. I shipped out three days after we married and returned home barely in time for Julie's birth. Before Rachel was cleared for sex, I shipped out again, only to return to find her fucking someone else."

"I never would allow Morelli to take me from behind, I never trusted that he wouldn't try to enter the other way. I'm glad I didn't, because I know it was much better with you."

I feel my eyes drooping. This morning was very emotional for me. Before I let myself succumb to sleep, I say, "I love you, Carlos. You are mine."

"I love you too, Querida. I'm yours, and you are mine too. Te quiero, Babe."

 **TNTCE**

 **A/N:** I went back and forth a lot on whether or not to have Carlos and Steph do the deed now or later, but I decided after their mutual declarations of love, that Steph would be ready to be with Carlos. As we know, Carlos was getting ready to implode with desire, so had no problems getting on board. I also went back and forth about how the act would be completed. I chose the position I did because even though it was a new position for Steph, being on top, she'd have some semblance of control. It also allowed her to "test" Carlos' trust, which of course, he didn't break.

I was planning on holding out to after "date night," but I like it here some much better. As always, thank you, Susan, for all your help.


	68. Chapter 68

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar belongs to JE and the creators of Criminal Minds.**

 **Warning: adult language, adult situations**

 **Chapter 68: Wednesday, August 31** **st** **, 1500-1700**

 **Ranger's Estate**

 **Prentiss' POV**

I arrive at Manoso's estate at around three. We finally finished questioning all the unsubs and have our cases set for prosecution. Now, I need to get the information that his team gathered. I will be talking to the Director when we get back to Quantico, trying to see if we can contract out some research to Rangeman when Garcia needs assistance. I know they have the clearance to deal with what we come across, so that will make it an easier sell. Rossi thinks it will be a good idea as well.

I rang the bell at the gate and was buzzed through. I started up the walkway when the door opened, and Lester Santos stood there waiting for me. Now that I have a chance to fully take him in, he's an insanely handsome man. Not quite as gorgeous as Ranger, but a very close second. Their personalities are the exact opposite. Where Ranger is closed off, introverted, and serious, Lester is extroverted, funny, and warm. However, he can turn lethal in seconds and slam on his own blank face just as quickly as Ranger.

"Good afternoon, Agent Prentiss. To what do we owe this meeting?" Lester asks, reaching for my hand and kissing it. I can't help the laugh from escaping.

"Ranger told me to meet him this afternoon, so I can get your files and research."

"Oh, he didn't tell me. You remember where the kitchen is, right? I'm going to go get Ranger. He and Stephanie are upstairs." Lester said. I read through the lines, and I hope that the man who will be coming down is one who is happy. I know Steph had a lot of issues to work out, but Ranger truly loves her. It is so clear to all of us on the team, I know we are all pulling for them.

I enter the kitchen, finding Julie sitting there with Tommy, helping him go through his sight words. "Hi, Agent. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, Julie, everything is fine. I just came to get the research so we can lock away all those people who hurt you and your family." I tell the kids.

"Good. I'm glad you got the bad guys. But I glad they came because now I here with Julie and Ranger and Stephanie. I love it here. I hope I stay." Tommy says. I feel my heart break a little for this young boy who is glad that he is no longer with his 'parents.' Sometimes there's a silver lining to tragedy.

"Agent, Ranger will be down in a moment. Do you want something to drink?"

"Do you have any of that wonderful coffee?"

"I can make you some," Lester says, laughing. Not even five minutes later, Ranger is entering the kitchen, wearing his typical work uniform of black Rangeman t-shirt, black cargo pants, and cat boots. His hair is wet and tied back in a low ponytail.

"How did the interviews go, Agent? Did you find out anything else?"

"They went well. We have the motives for each person, and Terry unwittingly admitted to her role after trying to frame everything on Connie Rosoli. Trenton PD is arranging to pick her up, and we hope that she will admit to her role." I inform Ranger.

"Oh, that coffee smells divine," I hear Stephanie exclaim as she enters the kitchen wearing a black V-neck Rangeman t-shirt, black cargo pants, and bare feet. Her hair is also wet, and I notice a mark on the back of her neck. I watch as Ranger turns towards her, smiling at her exclamation.

"You're coming with me to Rangeman?"

"Yes, Carlos. If I'm going to be working there starting tomorrow, then I need to see where my desk is and get the lay of the office. I would like for the guys not to be completely shocked when I walk in tomorrow morning."

"Beautiful, they'll be shocked for at least the first week. Miami has never seen my cousin with a woman, outside of the family or a client, ever before. Knowing that the Bombshell Bounty Hunter is in the mix will only fuel their curiosity, but they won't say anything. They actually are afraid of Ranger here."

Ranger shoots his cousin a look that would have most men cower, but Lester and Stephanie just laugh. "You're bad-ass look doesn't work on me, _Carlito_."

"Santos, mats, 0500." He glances at Stephanie, then amends, "make that 1000 at Rangeman."

"Okay, cuz," Lester says as the coffee finishes percolating. He pours a mug for me, handing me milk and sugar while Stephanie pours her own, doctoring it with milk and sugar as well. Ranger takes his coffee black, while Lester adds a little sugar to his.

"Julie why don't you and Tommy find Aunt Mariela and go out by the pool. You both need to go to bed early tonight, so you're ready for school tomorrow."

"Okay, Papi. Vamonos, Tommy." Julie says. They both take their cards and leave to find Ranger's sister.

"Have a seat, Emily."

We sit around the table, then Stephanie quickly gets up. She looks in the fridge before going into the pantry. "Thank God, Maggie is normal, stocking Entemman's in the pantry. If it were up to Ranger, we wouldn't have any cake to eat with our coffee."

"Babe!"

"Carlos?"

Stephanie sighs before opening the pound cake and placing it on a plate. She then grabs four dessert plates, puts one plate back, then takes out the toaster. She slices the pound cake. Finally, she turns to us. "Do you want your slice toasted with ice cream or as is, Emily?"

I haven't had toast pound cake in forever. "Toasted with ice cream, please."

"Thank God!" I see her place two slices in the toaster, before getting the ice cream out of the freezer.

"What about you, Lester?"

"You can toast mine as well, but I want two slices. I'm going to make an ice cream sandwich."

The first two slices pop up. Steph plates both bringing them to the table with an ice cream scoop. I put two scoops on my cake while Stephanie toasts Lester's slices. She takes the rest of the cake and places it in the center of the table. Then she removes some cleaned strawberries, blueberries, raspberries, and blackberries from the fridge, and places them on the tables. She brings a small bowl over to Ranger, then gets out a can of whipped cream. By now, Lester's pieces are ready. She gives them to him, then finally sits down.

"Babe, what was that all about?"

"You can't have coffee and sit at the table without cake. It's un-American. My mother would have a cow if I didn't offer our guest cake."

"Babe, your mother is in Trenton."

"I know, Carlos, but it's only proper."

He shakes his head, and she looks at him quizzically. "Babe, you do realize what you just did is very domestic and very housewifely?"

"Yes, some habits are hard to break."

"Don't break them. The habits are fine. Why didn't you offer me any cake?"

"Because you don't eat cake. You eat fruit. The whipped cream is for us normal humans."

I can't help but laugh. The banter between Stephanie and Ranger is so easy, and I can see that she is clearly teasing this man, and he is teasing her back, but they both take it in stride. I know that if Morelli were to say that to Stephanie, her hackles would be up. World War three would have started in this kitchen.

We eat our dessert in silence, allowing me the chance to observe Stephanie and Ranger. He is focused primarily on her, she on him. It is almost as if Lester and I aren't in the room. When she finishes, she has little ice cream on the corner of her mouth that she missed with her napkin. I watch as Ranger leans in and kisses her. The kiss is hot and steamy, make me feel a little uncomfortable. Lester saves the day.

"You know, not all of us can have our cake and eat it too."

Ranger and Stephanie break apart, as Stephanie blushes. Ranger looks smug. "Sorry, Emily."

"That's okay," I respond.

"They're always like that. You build an immunity to it after a while." Lester states.

Stephanie gets up to clear the table, but Ranger grabs her arm. "Babe, sit. We'll clear it together later."

"Let me put away the ice cream."

Lester jumps up, "I got it, Beautiful. I need to cool off."

"Santos!" Ranger exclaims. Steph laughs.

"Leave Lester alone, he's just trying to make Emily feel more comfortable." Then she turned to me. "Did you find out why they targeted Ron?"

"Yes, it seems that Ron had figured out that Winston's wife, Amelia, didn't give birth to the kids. When Ron asked him about the kids and her pregnancy, Winston said things that were obviously wrong. Anyone who has watched someone go through pregnancy would recognize the inaccuracies. Ron started digging into Winston's past, looking for a way to elevate himself in the firm, hoping to take Winston's position. Through his research, he discovered the adoptions. He also recognized that the adoptions were illegal. He decided to blackmail Winston on the knowledge of the illegal adoptions. Winston, being angry that someone found out, called Terry and complained. He demanded that she pay the blackmail fee to Ron. Of course, she would do nothing of the sort. Instead, she got in touch with Manuel Gallego and started the ball rolling on the crimes here in Miami. Too many people spoke to Ron, so all those who helped him were eliminated. She had no clue that Ron was Julie's adoptive father. Had she known that, she would have staged a car accident, taking out only Ron. While an investigation may have been opened, it would have ended faster and kept Ranger away. She realized that her biggest mistake was trusting her cousin, Scottie, who had a thing for raping women."

"Was she also trying to have me killed?"

"No, she wasn't, but Orr was. It seems that Orr blames you for ruining his life and his career. He expected you to turn a blind eye to his indiscretions and to his mistresses, like a 'good Burg wife,' but when you left him and aired all your dirty laundry, he was ruined. The firm he worked for fired him, as you know. Any chance he had at obtaining a political office also went down the drain because he was caught cheating in his home, on his dining room table, by his wife of fewer than six months. Therefore, he was forced to work for less than reputable firms, getting entangled in other illegal activities. Once her sources down here said that you and Ranger seemed cozy, while Morelli returned to Trenton with his tail between his legs, she didn't care if you lived. You were no longer a threat to her and Morelli. However, Morelli rejecting her advances sealed his deal. She tried to have him set up for accepting sexual favors, so he would lose his badge. But, fortunately for Morelli, he decided to leave Trenton before that could happen. It also seems that your men in Trenton found out and warned Morelli."

"I know, Tank told me what they learned. Overall Morelli is a good cop. Trenton and the Burg, in particular, are toxic. He'll do much better in Atlanta." Ranger replied.

"My team and I can't thank you enough for all the help and support you gave us. There is no way that we would have been able to solve all these cases without your assistance. Stephanie, you are an amazing researcher. You think outside the box and have a knack for getting people to talk to you even if they don't want to talk. Penelope wants me to see if we can occasionally contract out to you if we get stuck on a case. Is that something you'd be interested in?" I ask Ranger.

"It is definitely something that we can do. I wouldn't mind it, but unless the case is located in one of my cities, I'd rather us remain on the periphery."

"Same here. We'd like to keep you as our ace in the hole." I respond. "I'll talk to the Director when we return to Quantico. We leave Friday morning."

"How would your team like to join us for a night on the town tomorrow? I can get us into one of the new clubs here. I know everyone will have a good time. It's a salsa club, mainly thirty and forty-something professionals frequent the place. The music isn't too loud, and the atmosphere is laid back, in a Miami way."

"I think my team would enjoy that. Is the information you obtained ready for me to take?"

"Yes, we have copies of everything boxed for you to take with you. Lester and I will help you bring the boxes to your car. Are you heading back to Rangeman tonight?"

"No, I'm heading to the Miami field office. That's where we are sorting through all the information and evidence we've gathered. Why don't you give me a call tomorrow around noon to go over the information for tomorrow night? We should be done with our work by then."

"Perfect. Will do. It's been a pleasure, Emily." Ranger states as he shakes my hand. I say goodbye and Lester and Ranger help me carry the boxes. Stephanie is straightening up the kitchen. Yeah, they are on their way to their happily ever after, that is something they both deserve. I can't wait to see them tomorrow night. I'll warn my team, so they won't stare.

 **TNTCE**

 **A/N:** Once again, thank you for your reviews and support. I'm glad that you agree with the way that I had Steph and Carlos affirm their love to each other. I am almost done writing, having up to chapter 73 completed. I expect Part 1 to be 80 chapters, and I have the rest of the story outlined, as well as the main plot of Part 2 and Part 3 flushed. I truly enjoyed working on this crossover, and I am sad to see the BAU leave, but it was exhausting.

I have an idea for another story, aside from Spring Break, that I will be writing, as well as a request from a reader that I will allow to percolate. I have had, at several moments throughout this story, anonymous guest reviewers writing that they feel I'm fishing for reviews. I'm sorry that those guest reviewers feel that way, but I am not. To all of you who are authors, you understand how reviews help fuel the creative process, affirming that our ideas are valuable and welcomed. However, if you choose not to review at all, that is fine by me. My only wish is that when EVERYONE reads my completed story, they comment at the end, one comment only. It is a nice way to know how the entire work, from start to finish affected you. I am not great when it comes to reviewing. I tend to review sporadically, and rarely at the end of each chapter, but I try to review after the final chapter. I'm a binge reader. I prefer to read the entire story, then review. I get so engrossed that I don't want to pause the reading to review. I understand if that is you.

So, in the end, if you don't want to review; if you feel as though I'm "begging for reviews," then don't. Instead of leaving a pithy, rude comment, just abstain. I don't mind. For those of you who I have gotten to know on a more personal level during my writing, thank you for your remarks, comments, and responses. I love making new friends here on FanFic, and I look forward to hearing from you.

As always, thanks to Susan for her quick turn around and critical eye.


	69. Chapter 69

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar belongs to JE and the creators of Criminal Minds.**

 **Warning: Adult language, adult situations**

 **Note: This is the only chapter that will have two POVs. First, Julie's, then Tommy's as they navigate through their first day of school.**

 **Chapter 69: Thursday, September 1** **st** **, 0700-1500**

 **The Prescott Academy**

 **Julie's POV**

Today is the first day of school for me. School started for my friends three weeks ago, but Rachel didn't send me. Then, the incident happened. Now, my Papi thinks it's time for me to get back into my routine. I'm not concerned about missing school. I do well in school and find it easy. I'm more concerned with how everyone will react to me now that I'm damaged goods. While the bruises have all faded, I'm still in a cast. I still have my bodyguards with me.

I was fairly popular in school, with a strong base of friends, but since my attack, my friends have been a little distant. I hope it's just because they were in school and I wasn't. I woke up at six this morning, took my shower, got dressed. Then, I went downstairs for breakfast. Papi and Stephanie were coming in from their run when I arrived in the kitchen. I watch their interactions, and they seem happy and content. I wonder if this means Stephanie is staying.

"Good morning, Princesa. Did you sleep well?" Papi asks me.

"Yes and no. I slept well until about four, but then I couldn't fall back to sleep. I'm nervous."

"I was always nervous on the first day of school. What if I said something or did something to embarrass myself? The worst was the September after Joe. I think that was the only time I ever wore jeans to school on the first day. The guys all tried to kiss me, the girls thought I was a slut, and only Mary Lou and Gina stood by my side. It was a tough September, but I got through it okay." Stephanie told me as she finished her bottle of water.

"I'm going to take a shower, then I'll wake up Tommy."

"Babe, I'll get Tommy. I'll be faster in the shower. Go get ready." My Papi said to Stephanie before kissing her forehead.

Stephanie left the kitchen and ran upstairs. Papi disappeared into the gym, reappearing eight minutes later all showered and dressed.

"How do you get ready so fast?" I asked.

"Training. When out in the field, you don't often have a lot of time to shower. You learn to be efficient, cleaning your body as quickly as possible. I still have to shave, but that I'll do when Tommy is eating. Do you want me to make you eggs, Princesa?"

"Don't worry, Ranger, I got breakfast." Uncle Lester said as he walked into the kitchen. "Go get Tommy ready."

My Papi nodded to Uncle Lester before heading upstairs.

"What do you want, Carina? You know if your father made you breakfast, you'd be stuck with steel cut oats, egg whites, and celery.

"French toast with real bacon?"

"Your wish is my command." He answers. I set the table and start the coffee while Uncle Lester makes the French toast and bacon. He's plating my helping when Papi and Tommy come into the kitchen.

"Morning, Julie, Uncle Les. Fwench Toast! Yay and bacon! Double yay!" Tommy exclaims loudly.

"Your French toast is coming right up, LT." Uncle Lester says.

"LT?" Papi asks.

"Short for Little Tommy."

"Tommy, are you excited to be starting first grade today?"

"Yes. Super-duper excited. I want to make new fwiends. I not have a lot in my old school. I want to have lots. I hope my teacher is nice."

"Papi, do we know who he has?" I ask.

"Yes, a Mrs. Montalto."

"She is really nice and sweet. You'll like her a lot, Tommy." I watch as my brother's face lights up. I can tell he's really happy.

"How are we go to school? Do the bus come?"

"No, I will drop you both off. In the future, either myself, Stephanie, Uncle Lester, Rocco or Tommy will drop you off and pick you up."

"Okey-dokey."

We dig in as Stephanie arrives in the kitchen. "Mmmm, bacon, and French toast. Lester, you are a God amongst men."

"I can show you other ways that I'm God-like." Uncle Lester says, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I already have my God there," Steph replies. She grabs a mug of coffee and doctors it in the way she likes it. She joins us at the table. We talk about our plans for the day, the classes I'm taking this year, and which teachers I hope to have.

"It's time to go. Tommy, Julie, get your backpacks. I'll meet you in the garage." Papi says.

"Julie, go wash your hands. Tommy, come here, let me clean your hands and face. We can't have you going to school with syrup all over your face." Stephanie says as she washes the syrup off. "Here is your lunch. You have a PB & J sandwich, sliced apples, grapes, and a bag of pretzels. I also gave you a water bottle. Do you need me to open the water bottle?"

"Yes, please." Stephanie opens the water bottle, then closes it again. She places everything in his lunch box. Then, they walk to the garage with me, following them.

We climb into Papi's Cayenne, Stephanie making sure the Tommy knows how to buckle himself in using his booster. Then, she climbs in the front. We make the fifteen minute trip to school in silence. Papi and Stephanie escort Tommy and I into the building. Once we arrive at the main office, we are greeted by Ms. Gonzalez, the principal. She says hello to me before summoning Mrs. Salazar, my guidance counselor, who hands me my schedule, before I run off to my first class after saying goodbye to Papi and Stephanie. I arrive in my Global Studies class, thrilled to see that Gabby, Lucy, and Ashley are in the class with me. I say hi to them as we wait for class to start and they ignore me. I'm perplexed by their reaction to me. I say hi again, thinking that maybe they didn't hear me.

"Oh, Julie, nice of you to decide to come to school. I thought you were going to try and milk your injuries more, to stay home longer. I know I would have. I would be too embarrassed to show my face around school." Ashley said.

I was floored. Ashley was someone who I was friends with for six years. I didn't understand what happened.

"Hi, Julie. Welcome back. How are you feeling?" I turn around and see Becky Ryan standing there. We were never friends, but we weren't enemies, either; we just kind of ignored each other.

"Better. I'm nervous about being here. I'm afraid I missed too much school already."

"Oh, you'll do fine. What's your schedule?"

Becky and I compared our schedules, noting that we shared al our classes except for one. I was in the chorus, and she was in the orchestra.

I acclimated fairly well to my classes, but I continued to be ignored by my so-called friends. Fortunately, Becky and her friends were welcoming. Sara, Pedro, and John were fun to be around and helped to make my first day better.

Finally, as we were waiting to be picked up, Pedro spoke up, "Julie, a lot of people have been talking about you, about what happened to you. They are saying that you asked for it, that your father is the reason you were hurt, and that to be around you was dangerous. I know that it isn't true. We are friends because we have all experienced similar things to you. Sara was kidnapped by her Aunt when she was eight. She didn't get returned home until she was ten. John saw his father die after getting stuck in the crossfire between two gangs. Becky was raped by her cousin. And me, well, I used to watch my mom have sex with men to support us. A lot of the kids here ignored us once they heard our stories, but we've found solace in each other and support. When one of us is having a bad day, we are here to help. We understand what you are going through, and if you need someone to talk to, we are always available."

I remember hearing the rumor about these students, and I felt horrible that I chose to ignore them, but now I understand how they felt. I'm so grateful for their friendship, and I know that they will help me as I try to navigate my way back to what my new normal will be.

 **Tommy's POV**

We are only in the main office, but I already love this school more than at my old school. There, I had to wear a stupid uniform. Here, I get to wear my Batman t-shirt. I am also glad that Julie is in this school too. I know that I won't see her much but knowing that she is here makes me feel better. I don't have to wait alone for someone to pick us up.

Once Ranger and Stephanie finish talking to the Principal, they kiss and hug me goodbye. After they leave, the Principal walks me to my classroom. She opens the door, and I see my classmates and my new teacher. She comes over to me immediately. "Good morning, Tommy, my name is Mrs. Montalto. I am your first-grade teacher. Why don't you sit at the blue table at the seat by your name?"

I walk over to the blue table and see a name tag with Thomas written in block letters. I look at Mrs. Montalto and notice she is around Stephanie's age. She has straight black hair that falls below her shoulders, kind brown eyes, and is shorter than Steph. I already like her.

Sitting at my table are Brianna, Mark, and Valentina. They help me get settled into our routines for the day. I'm happy that they are helping me. Brianna has a baby sister. Mark has an older brother who's in the second grade, and Valentina has no brother or sisters. I tell them about Julie. I can't tell them about Emma. Besides, Emma is in heaven with Mommy and Daddy.

Today, we are learning about addition and words that rhyme. We also read a story about Labor Day. In Science, we talked about Pluto. No, not Mickey Mouse's dog, but Pluto the planet that isn't a planet anymore. How can something go from being a planet to not? I saw Julie when I was walking to lunch. She was on her way somewhere and waved to me. It made me happy. Lunch was fun, and recess was better. I got to play soccer with some of the other first grades, and Ranger's lessons helped me to score a goal. I super excited.

The second half of the day went fast. I love school. At dismissal, I walk to the area near the front of the school where I must meet Julie. I see her with four other kids, and I'm a little scared. She turns around, holding out her hand to me. I feel brave to walk over to her now.

"Tommy, how was your first day?"

"Gweat! I made thwee fwiends, Brianna, Mark, and Valentina. What about you?"

"These are my friends, Becky, Sara, Pedro, and John. This is my brother Tommy."

"Who do you have, Tommy?" Becky asks.

"Mrs. Mon…Mon…Monaldo."

"Oh, Mrs. Montalto. She's wonderful. My sister had her last year."

"I like her," I say. Then, I hear Stephanie. Ranger and Stephanie are here to pick us up. We say goodbye to Julie's friends and run over to the car.

"I had the bestest day ever," I tell Steph.

"That's wonderful. You can tell us all about it on the way home. What about you, Princesa?"

Ranger asked.

"It's complicated."

"Let me know if you want to talk, Julie," Stephanie replied. I don't know why, but I think Julie is sad. Poor Julie.

 **TNTCE**

 **A/N:** My grades are submitted, and I am officially done with grading papers for school, even though the last day in June 26th (don't ask). With that chore completed, I have more time to write. I know some of you are doing a chair dance now (those who aren't are reading this in public and are trying not to draw attention to themselves.

Thank you as always for your kind words and encouragement. They help fuel my muse. Thank you, Susan, for you magnificent editing.


	70. Chapter 70

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar belongs to JE and the creators of Criminal Minds.**

 **Warning: Adult content, adult language**

 **Chapter 70: Thursday, September 1** **st** **, 0900-1100**

 **Rangeman Miami**

 **Lester's POV**

I saw a different Stephanie and Carlos this morning and last night. I saw a couple who were in sync, in tune with each other, and comfortable. I think they made a breakthrough. When Agent Prentiss arrived, I was surprised to find Ranger in his room with Stephanie. I'm pretty sure they were sleeping, and from the look on Steph's and Ranger's face, some of their tension was released.

Now, we begin the next stage; training Stephanie. I love Stephanie. Right now, she is my little sister, my best friend, and my cousin's savior. When Ranger first introduced us to her during that redecorating job, I didn't think she'd make it. Instead, she stuck to us and helped us get the job done. I think I fell a little in love with her that day. Over the last few years of getting to know her better, I now know that I am in love with her, and if my cousin didn't step up, I would have moved in. However, I know that she would never love me the way she loves Carlos

I'm glad that she and Carlos actually opened up their eyes, finally seeing what the rest of us have seen for years; they are perfect for each other. I promised my cousin I would always have his back, and that extends to his woman and Julie. I would give my life to keep them safe. My reason for staying in Miami and not heading back to Trenton is that I don't trust the Miami men with Stephanie. First of all, Steph's beautiful. Her smile can make a man hard at a single glance. Secondly, while Marco is a good leader, he is not overly confident in women doing our work. He doesn't like distractions, and he feels that women are best left out of the military and out of our line of work. From being around his men, and me being me, I get the feeling that they don't respect women. I know I am a playboy and have that love 'em and leave 'em reputation, but I have great respect for women. The men here see women as being on this planet to serve them. Thirdly, Ranger needs someone to watch his back, to keep him safe. His guard is always down here in Miami. Right now, because of everything going on with Julie, Tommy, and Stephanie, he is even more distracted than usual. Once everything settles, he'll be back to his vigilant self, but he needs to center himself. Finally, as much as I love Bobby and Tank as brothers, they are not my blood. I respect them, and they respect me, but if push came to shove, I don't know if they would keep our secrets.

Stephanie is also wary of people she doesn't know, especially Ranger's men. It is overwhelming to meet all of us. The men here might view her as a piece of meat, which would make things uncomfortable for her. After learning about her past, I can see her having difficulty trusting the men here. We already have a rapport, and I know she trusts me. She knows I will never force myself on her or do anything to make her feel uncomfortable. As much as I tease Carlos, I always try to make sure that I don't embarrass Beautiful.

After Julie and Tommy were dropped off at school, we headed to headquarters. Ranger was leading the morning meeting, officially announcing the temporary changes that will take place until things are settled with him. Right now, it appears that we will be here for at least three months. CPS granted Stephanie and Ranger extended custody of Tommy, citing that there are no other foster parents available right now. So, until one comes available in three months, Tommy will be with Ranger and Stephanie. I hope they decide to adopt him. He's a great kid.

When we arrive at Rangeman, we walk up to the sixth-floor conference room, where the men are assembling for the start of the meeting. Stephanie is dressed in her Rangeman uniform and walks towards the breakroom for a cup of coffee. I follow her. As long as I'm with her, the guys wouldn't dare say anything to make her feel unwelcomed. She adds cream and sugar to her coffee and prepares a cup of black coffee for Ranger. I get a cup for myself while snagging a muffin. Stephanie looks at the muffins but doesn't take one. I wonder if she's nervous.

I follow her into the conference room, and I can see she's unsure of where she is to sit. "Follow me, Steph," I say. I walk towards the head of the table and tell her to sit at the seat to Ranger's right. I sit next to her on her right. I watch as Marco walks in, seeing the flash of anger before sitting on the left side of Ranger. Finally, Ranger enters. The men in the room, who are looking at Stephanie with curiosity, annoyance, and superiority, suddenly draw their blank face, sit up straighter, and wait for Ranger to address them. He sees where I sat Steph, giving me a slight nod of thanks and appreciation. Bobby, Woody, Manny, and Hector quickly enter, standing against the walls at various locations around the conference room.

Since I am staying here with Ranger and Stephanie, I'm at the table, signaling that modification of leadership in Miami. Normally, when the Core Team is in Miami or Boston, we are there as visitors. While we are here, we don't usually sit at the table and spend more time observing and assessing the office. Trenton's workers are hand-picked for Trenton. Several have been pulled from Miami and Boston because we wanted them with the A team. Most of our government ops are run with Trenton guys. The other two offices know to yield and follow Trenton's men. Silvio still reports back to us, keeping us abreast of the tone and environment here in Miami.

Ranger starts the meeting once the Trenton guys are settled. "Good morning. I have a few announcements to make before I turn the meeting over to Marco. I will be staying in Miami for the next three months at a minimum. While I am here, this will be Rangeman's headquarters. Marco will still attend to the day-to-day running of this office, but I have the final say. For the last year, the numbers here in Miami have plateaued. Some of our research says that we have most of the market covered already. But I think we can do better in a city this large. I will be looking into ways to expand our business here, so if anyone has any ideas, please come and see me.

"I am retaining my title as CEO, and as always, the buck stops with me. Marco will be the Second-in-Command, attending to payroll and scheduling as always. He will also be in charge of all Commercial Accounts. Slick, who will be returning tomorrow, will handle the Residential Accounts and Personal Security. Lester Santos, from the Trenton office and one of the Core Team members, will be staying here in Miami, taking over the Fugitive Apprehension and Research Departments. Philip will be heading to Trenton to assist Tank and Bobby with the running of that office while Santos and I are here.

"I'd like to formally introduce Ms. Stephanie Plum to you. She is also joining the Miami team, assisting Santos with the Fugitive Apprehensions and Research. She will be developing the apprehension plans for our FTAs as well as finding where they are. When necessary, she will assist Silvio and his team with any searches that need to be completed. Stephanie and Lester will be partners."

I am watching the room, observing the reactions of the men in Miami, and I am not liking what I am seeing. I know that Ranger sees the same things that I am when he mentions Stephanie's elevated role in Miami. I glance at the Trenton guys, who are starting to tense from the expressions on the faces of the Miami men. Hector expression turns from his blank face to a look of murderous intent. Suddenly, Hector is behind a newer Miami hire, telling him, in Spanish, to repeat what he just said for the Boss to hear while holding a knife in his hand. I'm not even sure where it came from, but Hector had it out and ready for action.

"Héctor, ¿cuál es el problema?" Ranger asks. (Hector, what is the problem.)

"Dijo algo muy irrespetuoso sobre Estefania," Hector replies. (He said something very disrespectful about Stephanie.)

Marco finally speaks up. "Carter, what did you say?"

I see Carter sit a little straighter, determined to stand his ground against Ranger. "I said, I guess it's a good thing that Bomber's the Boss' little piece of ass. Maybe you'd let some of us fuck her."

I watch as Ranger goes from angry to murderous. I watch the Trenton guys brace to restrain Ranger. Wisely, I see Stephanie not doing anything. She seems to realize that intervening here would only undermine his authority.

"Carter, first off, you will refer to Stephanie by her name, Stephanie, Steph, Ms. Plum, or Ma'am. You have to earn the honor to call her "Bomber," and so far, aside from Silvio, none of you have earned that privilege. Secondly, she is not a piece of ass, nor is she available. You will respect her. Third, Stephanie has instincts that could put most of yours in this room to shame. She can find things out about people that we can't find out using our best search engines. She is a valuable member to this company and has assisted me numerous times, most notably in finding Julie when she was kidnapped and this past week in finding those responsible for hurting my daughter and killing her family. Carter, I expect you on the mats at 1300. You will face Hector, Lester, and myself. If you are still standing, you will face Woody and Manny. Is there anyone else who would like to comment on the role that Stephanie will play in this office?"

Silence filled the air, so thick you could cut it with a knife. Silvio was the next person to speak.

"I have seen Stephanie in action, and she is the best researcher I have ever worked with. I had the honor of training her in the programs, but Ranger is right, her instincts are second to none. If it weren't for her instincts, Scottie would be sitting here now with me in federal custody."

A few of the men listened to what Silvio said, and I can see their body language change, ready to give her a chance to prove herself. I also saw Stephanie's resolve change, as she is more focused and aware of her surroundings, then I have ever seen her. I watch her eyes track the room, staring down some of the men who are trying to undress her with their eyes or giving her a hard look. They look away first. I'm glad to see her confidence is starting to emerge.

"Thank you, Jaime. Now, I'll turn the meeting over to Marco to discuss what's on the table for today."

Marco went over the schedule for the day, which clients are being met by which teams, the installations that need to occur today, and the number of FTAs that are outstanding. I have the files in front of me. I plan on giving Steph her first self-defense lesson today, then we'll start to develop our plan for catching the skips. When Marco finishes, I catch Ranger's eye. He nods imperceptibly.

"Before you leave, I'd like to give the floor to Santos."

"I want the apprehension teams to meet with Stephanie and I in Conference Room C at 1500. At that point, we will discuss those changes that will occur in how we go after skips effective Monday. Questions?"

With no one asking a question, Ranger adjourns the meeting. Marco is asked to stay behind along with Bobby, Stephanie, Philip, and me.

"Marco, what is going on with your team here? Woody and Manny have been telling me that the men here don't want to work with a "skirt" and think that she can't do her job. I have always respected the valuable role that women can play in our company. I also heard how you don't use distractions, mainly because the women you hire don't want to work here after a week. I spoke to Maggie, and it seems that the men who live here treat her like a servant. I'm not happy. I promise you, if I don't see changes soon, I will be forced to take extreme measures, and one could be your job."

Marco, while a good guy and overall a good leader, has let his power go to his head. Miami has become too independent, and the bottom line shows that things aren't operating well here, because we are experiencing growth in both Trenton and Boston. So much growth that we have talked about opening a branch in the DC area.

Marco doesn't look happy as he is dismissed. Philip seems not to be surprised, almost as if he's glad that Ranger took Marco down a peg or two. Interesting. I decide to keep an eye on Marco to see what he's up to.

"Steph let's get our first day of training in. If you work with me, you'll be able to take on these guys in no time."

"Babe, are you comfortable working out in front of all the men?"

"Yes. I'll be fine. I assume there's no women's locker room here?"

"No, Babe, there isn't. But you have the fob for the penthouse."

"Les, I'm heading up to the ninth floor to get changed. What floor is the gym on?"

"The second. I'll meet you there in ten."

"Okay, Les. See you in ten."

"Babe, I'll come up with you," Ranger says. I watch them head to the elevator, wondering what he's going to tell her.

Exactly ten minutes later, I see Steph enter the gym. She's wearing gi pants and a Rangeman t-shirt. I wonder where she got the pants from. It actually works out well, because the pants are loose-fitting. There are about eight guys down here, most of them who are on the late afternoon/evening shift. She walks over to me, her hair in a ponytail.

"Okay, Lester, let's do this." She says.

"Proud of you," I respond.

I lead her through a ten-minute warm-up, then I make her give me twenty push-ups and twenty crunches. Her form isn't bad, but she needs to work on her strength. Once that part is over, I show her how to get in a ready position. I tell her to place her left foot in front, right in the back. Her hands go up shoulder-width apart, protecting her face. I show Steph how to throw a jab with her leading arm, a straight punch with her backhand, an uppercut with her lead hand, and a curve with her back arm. I make her do those in various combos over and over again. Right now, we are just working on form and muscle memory. I'm using a soft pad for her to hit, the one we use of guys who have broken bones in their hands or wrists so they can keep training. Once Steph gets used to throwing the punch, I'll give her gloves and use a regular pad for her to hit. She finishes those, then I show her how to get out of a basic choke hold. I place my hands around her neck gently. I tell her to bend, step to one side, roll with her head down to the side she stepped, then stand up in her ready stance. She does that, and after about ten repetitions, can do it quickly, following through with a punch.

"Steph, you did really well today. You learned a lot of the basics. We will work on these same skills for this week. Next week. I'll add more on. Eventually, we will work on you getting out of some holds while on your back." I watch as panic sets in her eyes.

"Beautiful, you know I would never hurt you, at least not deliberately."

"Yes, I know," Steph replies.

"So don't panic. I will talk you through it. I will let you demonstrate on me first. But you need to learn how to protect yourself. With learning these skills, you are giving us time to find you, to react to you hitting your panic button. The extra time may allow you to subdue your skips, and possibly get your cuffs on them. In a more dire situation, time to get to your weapon."

"Okay. I feel better now."

"Good. Go take a shower and meet me in the gun range in twenty minutes. We'll practice shooting for half an hour before lunch."

Steph gives me her Burg glare before heading for the elevator. I watch the door close as she hits her fob for nine. I walk into the locker room, heading straight for the shower. Thankfully, the locker room is empty. I keep thinking back over her lesson. Steph did real good, picking up quickly. She will be formidable once she gets comfortable. I wonder if Carlos was watching?

I finish showering, then I dress back in my uniform. I place all my weapons back in their proper locations. The gun range is located on the other side of the garage, and I realize Steph might not know where that is, so I head up to nine to meet her. As I exit the stairwell, the elevator opens and Ranger steps out.

"How did it go?" Ranger asks.

"She did well. She picked up the basics quickly. Inside a month, your woman will be a worthy opponent. You know you need to face her on the mats eventually."

"Yeah, I know, and I'm not looking forward to it."

"Don't worry, she'll surprise you."

"What are you doing up here?"

"I'm taking Steph to the range, but I'm not sure she knows where it is."

Ranger laughs. "She called me, asking me for directions. I told her I'd escort her."

"I'll let you go then. Meet you there in a few."

Ten minutes later, Steph arrives at the range. I have her load her S & W, fix her stance, and then let her shoot. She's not a bad shot, just a scared, inexperienced one. I give her pointers, and stand behind her, holding her arms in a good stance. I help adjust her aim, then let her shoot. After that, she comes in fairly close to her intended target. She's a natural. Now, to get her over her fear of guns. I glance at my watch. "Alright, Beautiful, lunchtime. Every day we'll follow this schedule. For the next month, you are only working with me on Fugitive Apprehension. You won't be completing any searches for Silvio. We need to increase our skip capture rate here, and you and I are the ones for the job."

"Fine. Thank you, Lester."

"For what, Beautiful?"

"For believing in me, being patient with me, and genuinely caring."

"Stephanie, you care so much about us, giving us so much of your heart. It is almost impossible not to love you back." I kiss her on her forehead, and we walk together out of the range, into the breakroom. We get some lunch before heading into my office, which will become our office by Monday.

 **TNTCE**

 **A/N:** Thank you for your continued support of this story. I'm starting to set the action in motion for Part II in the last few chapters. I promise all loose ends will be tied up nicely by the end of the trilogy. This chapter has not yet been edited by Susan, so all mistakes belong solely to me. Once Susan sends me back the edited chapter, I'll replace this one with that one.

I am glad that you appreciated Julie's and Tommy's POVs. Being a middle school teacher, I am all too familiar with the cattiness, jealousy, and downright nastiness of 12-14 year-olds. Julie, unfortunately, is not immune to those issues. We most likely heard the last from Julie in Part I, but she will feature more in part II.


	71. Chapter 71

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar belongs to JE and the creators of Criminal Minds.**

 **Warning: Adult language, adult situations**

 **Chapter 71: Thursday, September 1** **st** **, 0900-1600**

 **Miami Rangeman**

 **Ranger's POV**

Last night, I mentioned to Marco some of the leadership changes that were going to take place now that Lester and I were staying here for an extended time. He didn't seem happy. The truth is, I need to spend time here in Miami, and the issues with Julie gave me the excuse to come down and take over. This office isn't earning the same money that Trenton and Boston are earning. The mood and tone of Miami are much different from both Trenton and Boston.

There are very few women who work for Rangeman in general. Most of those women work in our Boston office. Eagle, who heads the Boston office, has two sisters in the military, both career Army. He believes that women can do the same job. With his sisters' connections, he gets women regularly applying for jobs. He has about eight on payroll, and they work great together. The men accept the women, each trusting the other to have their backs.

We have had three women apply for Trenton, who all immediately asked for a transfer to Boston. They did a great job, but with the focus of Trenton more on Fugitive Apprehension, they didn't feel comfortable down on Stark Street. I gave them their transfer. Karen, Boston's Ella, is treated much the same way that my men treat Ella; she's their honorary mother. Whenever either Ella or Karen come back to the building from shopping, at least two to three of the men meet them in the garage to carry the packages up to their apartments or the kitchen. Both Ella and Karen will change sheets, make the beds, and do all the cleaning in the apartments, but most of my men keep their apartments tidy, limiting what Ella or Karen need to do. In fact, they strip their bed and change their own sheets every Saturday for Ella and Karen. I think Lester and I are the only two who leave most of the work to her, and that's because she insists. Also, being our Tia, we are a little more comfortable with her doting on us as her nephews.

However, here in Miami, Maggie is not very happy. She said that the men who live here are pigs. They leave their laundry on the floor, all over the apartment. They seldom make their beds, and they order her around. If she asks for assistance to carry packages, they all claim they are too busy. I'm livid. Maggie and Ella are close friends, I've known her most of my life. She is not their servant. I told her I would address the situation while I'm down here. I think some random room checks are in order. I also tell Woody, Manny, and Hector, who will be at the monitors until they leave, to assist Maggie with her shopping, showing by example, what I expect.

Marco. I don't understand what changed. He and I were close like I am with Bobby and Tank, but in recent years, we've grown further apart. I know that my being in Trenton is part of the problem, but my relationship with Eagle didn't change. I think Marco is power hungry and trying to make the Miami office in his vision. I noticed last night that the men here don't seem too thrilled that Stephanie is here. The looks they gave her behind her back at seeing her in her Rangeman uniform had me on guard. I asked my Trenton guys to try to find out what the Miami guys think of Steph joining us. We'll discuss what they learned after the morning meeting.

When we arrive, I head to my office to check my e-mails while getting my notes on the changes in leadership. Stephanie heads to the breakroom for coffee, and I watch as Lester accompanies her. I know that he senses their reluctance to work with Stephanie and am glad he has her back. I want Steph to sit with me at the head of the table. The Core Team has already decided that once she's trained, we will offer her a partnership. She is valuable to our company, and deserves a share, especially after she saved us multiple times.

I enter the conference room, proud to see that Lester placed my Babe to my immediate right, with him next to her. Her position between us signifies our trust in her. I can also tell that Marco is not happy. He'll need to get used to it. I also notice Steph looking around the room. From her eyes, I can tell that she is picking up on the unfriendly vibes while trying to read the men here.

I start off the morning meeting. "Good morning. I have a few announcements to make before I turn the meeting over to Marco. I will be staying in Miami for the next three months at a minimum. While I am here, this will be Rangeman's headquarters. Marco will still attend to the day-to-day running of this office, but I have the final say. For the last year, the numbers here in Miami have plateaued. Some of our research says that we have most of the market covered already. But I think we can do better in a city this large. I will be looking into ways to expand our business here, so if anyone has any ideas, please come and see me.

"I am retaining my title as CEO, and as always, the buck stops with me. Marco will be the Second-in-Command, attending to payroll and scheduling as always. He will also oversee all Commercial Accounts. Slick, who will be returning tomorrow, will handle the Residential Accounts and Personal Security. Lester Santos, from the Trenton office and one of the Core Team members, will be staying here in Miami, taking over the Fugitive Apprehension and Research Departments. Philip will be heading to Trenton to assist Tank and Bobby with the running of that office while Santos and I are here.

"I'd like to formally introduce Stephanie Plum to you. She is also joining the Miami team, assisting Santos with the Fugitive Apprehensions and Research. She will be developing the apprehension plans for our FTAs as well as finding where they are. When necessary, she will assist Silvio and his team with any searches that need to be completed. Stephanie and Lester will be partners."

I'm ready to hand the meeting back over to Marco when I see Hector get in the face of one of the guys, looking murderous, saying something to him I can't hear. I decide to address the situation because I think it has to do with my Babe.

"Héctor, ¿cuál es el problema?" Ranger asks. (Hector, what is the problem.)

"Dijo algo muy irrespetuoso sobre Estefanía," Hector replies. (He said something very disrespectful about Stephanie.)

"Carter, what did you say?" Marco asks.

Carter replies, "I said, I guess it's a good thing that Bomber's the Boss' little piece of ass. Maybe you'd let some of us fuck her."

I know I need to reign in my rage at the level of disrespect Carter is showing Stephanie, and by extension myself. I am hoping Stephanie doesn't do or say anything, and thankfully, she doesn't, she only stares down Carter.

I finally control my temper enough to say, "Carter, first off, you will refer to Stephanie by her name, Stephanie, Steph, Ms. Plum, or Ma'am. You must earn the honor to call her "Bomber," and so far, aside from Silvio, none of you have earned that privilege. Secondly, she is not a piece of ass, nor is she available. You will respect her. Third, Stephanie has instincts that could put most of you in this room to shame. She can find things out about people that we can't find out using our best search engines. She is a valuable member to this company and has assisted me numerous times, most notably in finding Julie when she was kidnapped and this past week in finding those responsible for hurting my daughter and killing her family. Carter, I expect you on the mats at 1300. You will face Hector, Lester, and myself. If you are still standing, you will face Woody and Manny. Is there anyone else who would like to comment on the role that Stephanie will play in this office?"

I look around the room, practically begging someone to say something when Silvio speaks up.

"I have seen Stephanie in action, and she is the best researcher I have ever worked with. I had the honor of training her in the programs, but Ranger is right, her instincts are second to none. If it weren't for her instincts, Scottie would be sitting here now with me in federal custody."

I am thankful for his vote of confidence in Stephanie, and I can see some of the men are willing to give her a chance right now. It seems that the situation is resolved for now, so I continue the meeting.

"Thank you, Jaime. Now, I'll turn the meeting over to Marco to discuss what's on the table for today."

While Marco led the meeting, I'm watching the Miami men. I see more than half of them giving Stephanie the evil eye, alternating with trying to undress her. They will learn quickly that she is mine, and I will not share her nor put up with them disrespecting her. Lester nods his head slightly, and I know he wants to address the room. I give him the floor.

"Before you leave, I'd like to give the floor to Santos."

"I want the apprehension teams to meet with Stephanie and I in Conference Room C at 1500. At that point, we will discuss those changes that will occur in how we go after skips effective Monday. Questions?"

I end the meeting, watching as everyone walks out. I ask the Trenton team, Philip, and Marco, to stay behind. I now address Marco.

"Marco, what is going on with your team here? Woody and Manny have been telling me that the men here don't want to work with a "skirt" and think that she can't do her job. I have always respected the valuable role that women can play in our company. I also heard how you don't use distractions, mainly because the women you hire don't want to work here after a week. I spoke to Maggie, and it seems that the men who live here treat her like a servant. I'm not happy. I promise you, if I don't see changes soon, I will be forced to take extreme measures, and one could be your job."

Marco is obviously not happy, and he leaves my office a moment later.

Lester then says, "Steph let's get our first day of training in. If you work with me, you'll be able to take on these guys in no time."

"Babe, are you comfortable working out in front of all the men?"

"Yes. I'll be fine. I assume there's no women's locker room here?" Steph replies.

"No, Babe, there isn't. But you have the fob for the penthouse."

"Les, I'm heading up to the ninth floor to get changed. What floor is the gym on?"

"The second. I'll meet you there in ten." Lester answers.

"Okay, Les. See you in ten."

"Babe, I'll come up with you." I walk out with my Babe, with my hand on her lower back, escorting her to the elevator. When we get into the elevator, I pull her against me, her back to my front. I place my arms around her waist. I don't care that the guys on the monitor can see us. I want them to know that Stephanie is mine. Once we get up to nine, I fob to open the door to my, no our, penthouse. Once the door closes, it's time to share my concerns.

"Babe, I want you to keep your guard up. I'm not pleased with the attitude that many of the men here have regarding women in general, and especially you. Marco was never very comfortable working with women unless they were a nurse or in some sort of service job. The men here treat Maggie as a servant, they don't respect her or treat her the way the men in Boston or Trenton treat her counterparts. I don't think that they all will accept you, especially right away.

"I want you to train hard with Lester. I want you to get strong and learn everything you can. I know that you can do whatever you put your mind to. If you really try, you can be one of the best BEAs in the business. The only thing you are missing right now are the physical skills, the ability to take down a fugitive; and the skills with your gun. Please, Babe. If you develop those skills, any doubts that the men have will vanquish."

"I sensed that they aren't overly pleased with Lester or me being here. I don't feel one hundred percent comfortable with the men here. Can I have my own office?"

"Right now, we don't have another office available. I plan on making you an office in each location, but it will take time here in Miami because of the way the control floor is organized. Initially, you will be sharing an office with Lester. Being that you will be working together exclusively, it makes sense for you to share an office. I'm having a second desk, along with file cabinets and other office paraphernalia set up in his office. Before you protest, it was Lester's idea. He said it will make it easier to train you, help the men to see that you are an important member of the team, and allow you to have a safe place to work until the men here get used to you."

"For your information, Carlos, I wasn't going to protest. I'm glad to be sharing an office with Lester. I don't feel comfortable, and I know that no one will do something to me if he is in the room. If I can't be with you, I prefer to be with Lester."

"Good." By this point, we are in the bedroom, and Stephanie is getting changed. "Babe, I have a pair of Gi pants for you to wear while training. They are the typical uniform used when learning martial arts. You can wear a t-shirt with them. They are comfortable and loose-fitting, which will be better to wear when working out in the gym."

"What's a matter, you don't want your men to see me in my sports bra and yoga pants?"

"No, definitely not, Babe. That is only for my eyes." I tell Steph, desire flowing through my body.

"Whoa there, soldier, I have work to do today. And I don't think having a quickie with the Boss is a way to endear myself to the Miami crew."

"Who said anything about it being quick?" I ask my wolf grin in place.

Stephanie blushes then puts on the pants and a Rangeman t-shirt. How she still manages to look sexy, I'll never know.

"Proud of you, Babe. I know you'll do well." I say before I kiss her chastely. "Te queiro, mi amor."

"I love you too, Carlos."

We leave the apartment, then get on the elevator. I get off on six, and Steph continues to two. I go to my office to catch up on paperwork. I keep the feed from the gym on my monitor, watching Stephanie train with my cousin. He's doing good, going through the basics and helping her build her confidence. Her form looks good. I think about what it will take for her to fully qualify, and the final step is for her to spar with me. I don't know if I could spar with her and give it my all. However, I know for them to accept her as one of us, I need to. Well, I'll cross that bridge when I get there.

I text Prentiss with the name of a great restaurant for her team to go to for dinner. Then, I gave her the name of the night club. I go into my safe and pull out the engagement ring that I have kept with me for that last three years, since the week after Stephanie saved Julie. I know that our relationship is new, and as much as I want to take the next step with Stephanie, I'm not sure that tonight is the right time. I guess I'll take the ring with me and see how the night goes.

I watch Lester and Stephanie finish their workout. Steph did great. I saw her head to the elevator, to go to nine to shower. I contemplate going up to meet her, but I decide that she should have some alone time. If she needs me, she'll call me. Ten minutes after she arrived upstairs, she called me for help. Lester told her to meet him at the gun range, but she doesn't know where it is. I leave my office to escort her to the building. Lester and I arrive at nine a few minutes later, sharing a laugh over her confusion as to where the gun range is.

Lester retreats downstairs as I go into the apartment. Steph is dressed back in one of her Rangeman uniforms, all set for shooting her gun. After I kiss her forehead, we go down to the range in the elevator.

"Lester said you did good, that you kept up and have good form. Proud of you. How did you like working out?"

"It wasn't so bad. Lester kept me laughing. It was a lot of fun, actually. I'm a little scared to learn how to get out of holds on the ground. I know I need to learn, but the idea is scary."

"Babe, you know Lester won't hurt you."

"Yes, I do, but every time someone is on top of me, I flashback to my rape."

"I understand. Make sure you tell Lester, and he'll help you get over it."

We've reached the gun range, and I lead her in. Lester is there, with ammunition for her guns at the ready. I leave them to their work, and go back up to my office, getting ready for my session on the mats with Carter.

I finish writing my email detailing the temporary changes in the company to all Rangeman employees. I know my men in Trenton will be disappointed that Stephanie and I are staying here in Miami. I glance at my clock and see that Lester and Steph should be finishing up in the gun range. I watch the elevator and see them ascending to this floor. I wait until I hear the elevator open to meet my Babe.

"How'd you do?"

"Really good. Lester said I'm a natural, but I still hate it."

"Proud of you, Babe." We walk into the breakroom and grab some lunch. Lester and I both eat light, knowing that we will be on the mats in less than an hour. Stephanie grabs soup, a sandwich, and salad, obviously hungry from her workout today. We all have bottled water.

"Carlos, is the water in the building filtered?" Stephanie asks.

"Yes, it is," I respond.

"So why do you buy so much bottled water? There is so much waste there. If we gave each employee a reusable bottle, they could fill their bottle up multiple times a day. Water from the faucet is much cheaper than bottled water, and we'd be reducing our carbon footprint. The water bottles can be customized with each person's name. If you want, we can even get them two or three so that they can be washed regularly, or they can take multiple bottles out with them if they are on patrol. Also, you should probably use mugs and glasses for the coffee and juice to further decrease waste."

Now that Stephanie mentioned it, I never realized how much money we spend on water bottles and paper coffee cups. Providing the guys with water bottles would be beneficial, with their name or initials on them. They can also be free to use their own water bottles if they want.

"I think that's a good idea, but I'll ask the guys to wash their own. It would be too much on Ella, Karen, and Maggie to have to sort the bottles out. The mugs and cups are a great idea as well, and easy to implement. Several of the guys already have their own travel coffee mugs, so I don't think they would object. We can still keep some water bottle on hand for clients or other guests."

"Carlos, don't many of the clients pour the water into a glass or cup?"

"Yes, they do," I reply.

"So then get nice pitchers that can be filled with water. You are not here to provide clients with bottled water. Keep a few on hand for those who might object to filtered tap water, but most will drink from a pitcher. Besides, it's easier to keep cold. Even getting those water dispensers would be better. You can have sliced lemons, limes, and oranges available for adding some flavor to the water."

"Great idea, Babe. I'll discuss it with the ladies and see if they think it's feasible."


	72. Chapter 72

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar belongs to JE and the creators of Criminal Minds.**

 **Warning: Adult language, adult situations**

 **Chapter 72: Thursday, September 1** **st** **, 1230-1400**

 **Miami Rangeman**

 **Marco's POV**

I can't fucking believe that I'm getting stuck with not only Ranger but his kiss ass cousin Santos as well. What did I ever do to deserve this punishment? I still don't understand what the problem is with our office. I run a tight ship, and we do good work. I know we aren't growing as much as Trenton and Boston, but we have an eighty percent share of the security market. I don't see how we can grow any further.

To make matters worse, he's bringing his piece of ass in here, making her part of the leadership team. What a fucking joke. Never did I think I'd see the day when Ranger was being led around by his dick. Talk about being pussy whipped.

I am also annoyed that Ranger undermined my authority by calling Carter to the mats. He didn't say anything that bad. I mean, it's what everyone in the room was thinking, well, all except Silvio. Silvio isn't pulling his weight here, but we have to keep him because he is the boss' favorite. In fact, those assholes from Trenton can do no wrong. Every decision that is made is made in the best interest of Trenton and Boston. About two years ago, I started saving money. In another six months, I should have enough to buy out Ranger, Santos, Brown, and Tank. Then, this office can be mine and mine alone. No more kissing ass to Manoso.

I tried to play my role, accepting Ranger and his piece of ass. I was doing fine, that is until last night when Ranger informed me of the changes he was making. I didn't even have a fucking say. He decided to send Phil to Trenton, though I prefer Phil here. Instead, I'm getting stuck with Slick. Then, he's taking Fugitive Apprehension from me, giving it to his cousin and his skirt. Ridiculous. I already informed my FA teams to disregard anything that woman tells them. There is no way that she has any clue, especially if all the stories we heard about her are true. She's nothing but a disaster magnet, a liability. I won't allow one of my men to end up in the hospital, or worse, the morgue, because of that skank.

I don't understand what problem Ranger has with what I expect of Maggie. She is the housekeeper here, so she keeps the house. I don't understand why my men are supposed to make their beds and keep their apartments tidy if we have Maggie. That's her job. In fact, it's the only job that women are made for; cleaning and keeping house, popping out kids and cooking for us men.

I briefly spoke with Carter after Ranger dismissed me, telling him Ranger's and Lester's weaknesses. I've never faced Hector, but a guy who's barely 5'7" can't be too dangerous. I also set up a little side betting, against Ranger. I don't think that he can take on Carter. He's gone soft. And Lester, watching him train Stephanie was a joke. She doesn't even know basic self-defense, yet she's part of the leadership team. Bullshit!

I glance at my clock and realize it's time to go to the gym. I must be there to support my men. I already sent out an e-mail ordering all those not on the clock to be present in support of their team member. I know we will be there in force. I arrive, seeing that the Trenton team has yet to show up. At ten to one, Brown, Woody, Hector, and Manny arrive in the gym. Ranger, Santos, and the skirt are nowhere to be found. At five to one, they enter the gym, flanking Stephanie, as if she is some important client that needs bodyguarding. I watch as Ranger's whore walks over to Hector, saying something in his ear before kissing his cheek. He replies to her, before addressing Woody and Manny in a voice that we all can hear.

"You're in charge. Keep mi Angelita safe."

They fist pump Hector, and he walks over to Santos and Ranger. Brown is in full medic mode, with his bag at the ready. Traditionally, the medic is the officiant, announcing the rules and making sure that the fighting is clean. I look at the three opponents, noticing that they are all wearing black shorts with black wife beater tank tops. I can see their muscle definition, and I must say, they all have an outstanding physique. No one here in Miami is as built as they are. Maybe Carter doesn't really stand a chance. I look at Carter in his faded Army t-shirt and olive green shorts, looking like a high school kid who just started working out. Bobby calls Carter, Hector, Santos, and Ranger to the center of the mats before reviewing the rules.

"Gentlemen, you are here to dole out punishment to Steven Carter for disrespecting a member of the Rangeman team. The following rules are to be followed for this punishment. Number one, there is no pulling of punches. You are fighting all out. Number two, there are no weapons allowed. Number three, the fight will be over either when Carter is incapacitated or taken down six times, twice by each opponent, or when each opponent is either taken down twice by Carter, or their turn is over. There will be no draw, and no opponent is allowed to quit. Hector will be up first, followed by Lester then Ranger. Are there any questions?" Bobby pauses, looking at each person before continuing, "each round will be ten minutes long. At the end of ten minutes, I will ask you to break for three minutes before resuming. There is to be no interference. My decisions are final. Do you understand?"

After each man stated that they understood the rules, Ranger and Lester left the mats. Carter and Hector faced each other. The look on Hector's face was murderous. I don't think I ever want to be on the receiving end of that look. I've heard rumors of Hector's prowess on the mats, his abilities with knives, and his downright stealth, but I have never seen him in action. I can say that Carter is definitely not happy with the look on Hector's face. When Hector looked at Ranger's whore, his expression was one of complete adoration and love. How can one woman pussy-whip so many men?

Hector and Carter circle each other, and Carter gets in the first one-two combo on Hector's torso. I watched as Hector smirked before landing a one-two-three combo with a sidekick. I know his hit-packed a punch because Carter stumbled backward. Hector continues to circle Carter. He's a small guy and very lithe on his feet. Carter never had great footwork, and now, facing Hector, that shortcoming is on full display. Hector continues to land punches and kicks, effectively blocking everything that Carter attempts to land. This isn't looking pretty. Finally, Hector sweeps Carter off his feet. He's down for the first time. It takes Carter all of twenty seconds to jump back up, and I see anger expressed in his eyes. Good, he's going to be more formidable now that he has some anger. Carter attempts to land another two or three punches, but they are blocked. Finally, he tries a round kick, but Hector catches his leg, bringing him down and mounts him on the floor. Match over. Before Hector gets up, though he says, "You will not look at mi Angelita, you will not think about mi Angelita, and you will never disrespect her again. Do you understand?"

Carter nods, as Hector presses his arm against his neck. Carter manages to squeak out a "Yes, Sir." Hector gets up and walks over to Ranger. Ranger bows his head and fist pumps Hector. Hector walks to the whore, saying, "let me know if he bothers you again, Angelita."

"Thank you, mi hermano," she replies. Hector barely broke a sweat and stands near the whore. I watch as my men take a step or two further away. Lester walks onto the mats next.

"You think that Stephanie is unqualified to work with us, but the only reason this company is still standing is because of Stephanie's investigative skills and her intuition. You should be worshipping the ground Beautiful walks on. Don't you ever disrespect my partner again." Lester states before setting up in his ready stance. Bobby official starts the match.

As before with Hector, Lester allows Carter to get a few hits in. However, compared to Santos, Carter is a woeful opponent. Lester is probably the best martial artist and boxer at Rangeman, after Ranger that is, and can take all of us down easily. Within five minutes, he's done with Carter. He, like Hector before, nods to Ranger, then walks over to the whore. Carter got one good hit, and Lester has a cut above his right eye on his eyebrow. Stephanie takes a towel and wipes it away, placing the butterfly bandage over it. She then kisses Lester on the cheek.

Finally, Ranger walks on the mat, and the anger is radiating off him. He glances at his whore, and she at him. His eyes soften when he looks at her, but the moment he turns to Carter, nothing but the gaze of a predator is present. I can tell right away that Ranger is playing with Carter. He is letting him get several hits in, but I know that they are barely registering. This Ranger is a dangerous Ranger, and I watch as Carter is getting cocky, thinking that he is getting the better of Ranger. The crowd watching is deadly silent, recognizing what Ranger is doing, waiting in anticipation of what is to come. Finally, when Ranger does strike, it's with deadly precision. The first time Carter goes down, it's with a hit to the face that will leave him with a blackened eye. Carter takes about a minute to get back up, and Ranger stands there, arms crossed, waiting for him to get up. Finally, Carter stands before him once again, and I swear, that punch must have juggled his brain because I can't believe the words that came out of his mouth next. "That whore must be really good in the sack, maybe you will let us share her. I'm sure that she'll love to be the object of a Rangeman gangbang."

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Woody and Manny holding back Hector, while Lester has his arms wrapped around the slut as she is standing there shaking. Ranger glances at his whore and lets loose. Within what seems to be seconds, Carter is on his stomach, arm pulled back behind him when we hear it break. Bobby runs over to Ranger, pulling him off. Ranger is solely focused on Carter until Bobby says, "Bomber needs you, Ranger."

Ranger shakes his head, releasing Carter. Carter is on the ground, whimpering, clearly defeated. Ranger practically runs over to the whore, wrapping his arms around her. He whispers something in her ear, and I watch as she collapses into uncontrolled sobs. Ranger picks her up bridal style and heads to the elevator, with the Lester at his side. Bobby is attending to Carter and tells Ranger he'll be up soon.

I'm curious as to why she suddenly got so emotional. Maybe there is something there that I can exploit, some knowledge I can use to drive her away from Rangeman forever. I'll need to research her past but under the radar. I know I can't use our search programs because I'm sure Hector is monitoring anything to do with a search on her, but maybe some of the men might know. Perhaps the cop from Trenton will know something. I walk over to check on Carter after dismissing the rest of my men. Once Bobby brings Carter over to the medical suite on the other side of the floor, I see Hector head to the shower as Woody and Manny move to the medical suite as well, I guess guarding Carter. Once Bobby heads up to the penthouse, I'll talk to Carter. But first, I'll dismiss the guard.

Twenty minutes later, Bobby emerges from Carter's room. "Marco, he has a broken arm and a black eye. The arm is a clean break, and he'll be back to duty in about eight weeks. Until then, monitor duty only. However, he is off roll until Monday morning. I gave him some pain killers. Starting Monday, he'll manage the pain with Motrin, Advil, or Tylenol. I'll leave my notes for Nikko and apprise him of the situation. Do you have any questions?"

"No, I don't. Will the woman be okay?"

"If you want to know anything relating to Stephanie, you need to ask Ranger," Bobby replies, leaving for Ranger's apartment on the ninth floor. He nods to Woody and Manny. Once he is out of sight, I turn to the Trenton guard dogs. "You can go. Carter isn't going anywhere."

Manny answers, "sorry, Sir, no can do. We are here until Ranger dismisses us. SOP when Ranger takes someone to the mat as he did with Carter. That was a major offense, and until Ranger speaks with Carter, we are here and cannot let you go in the room."

"Listen, I am in charge of Miami. You will do what I say."

"No, Sir, effective this morning, Ranger is in charge of Miami. We answer to Ranger," Woody states.

I leave, anger radiating from my body. I will find a way to get rid of Ranger and get my office back under my control. I head to the stairwell, taking the steps two at a time until I reach the control room. I open the door and walk to my office, trying to control the anger coursing through my body. I need to get the goods on Stephanie. I think back to the information I saw on Julie's case. There was a sealed file in there, confidential, eyes only, with the BAU team and the Core Team plus Hector given permission to read the file. I have a copy of that file that I serendipitously obtained. I go to my safe and pull it out. I decided to keep it, thinking at the time it could be something I could hold over Ranger's head, but now that he was here, hovering over me, threatening to take away everything I've been working for, it's time for me to read it.

I'm surprised at the contents. It details a gang rape that happened to Ranger's whore. Now I understand why she got so upset at Carter's remarks. It's her worse nightmare. I could use this information. For now, I'll keep that knowledge buried, but when the time is right, Ms. Plum will get a reenactment of her worst night. It should be enough to force her to run from Rangeman and Ranger. There is no way that Ranger will be willing or able to protect her from what we will do to her. Yes, a little initiation into the Miami Rangeman team is necessary. That's the problem with women. They are willing to dress and act like a slut, but the moment you react to their looks and posturing, they cry rape and run away, with their tail between their legs. That's why I don't trust them, and why I don't allow distractions. Ranger will soon learn why women can never be trusted in our world.


	73. Chapter 73

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar belongs to JE and the creators of Criminal Minds.**

 **Warning: Adult language, adult situations**

 **Chapter 73: Thursday, September 1** **st** **, 1300-2300**

 **Miami Rangeman/Miami**

 **Stephanie's POV**

After the tense morning meeting, my day got much better. Lester started my training, and I already feel better about myself. He managed to teach me how to throw a punch the right way, without being condescending or too pushy. Then, he helped me in the gun range. I still hate my gun, but I feel a little better, knowing that I can shoot it properly. I never realized that I have a decent aim. I guess when my life isn't on the line, and I'm shooting at paper people, it is more doable.

Lunch was relaxing, but by the end of our meal, I was a bundle of nerves. I felt horrible that Ranger had to take someone to the mats because of me. I can't believe that I am causing so much turmoil in his company. My Carlos assured me that he isn't mad at me nor blames me, that Miami's attitude is poor, and that they treat Maggie like a maid. He also said that Carter won't know what hit him and that I believe.

At five to one, I accompanied Ranger, Lester, and Bobby down to the gym. When we walked through the doors, I was a little shocked to see so many of the men there. Marco didn't look pleased, but I can tell that his anger was directed at Ranger, Lester and myself, not at Carter like I thought it would be. I guess my first opinion on Marco was wrong. When we went to his house, he seemed like a nice guy, one who was genuinely concerned about Julie and me, but now I see that was a façade. I hope that Ranger sees through his facade as well. Pretty soon, Hector starts with Carter after Bobby gives them the rules of the fight. He toys with him a bit but eventually takes down Carter. Hector takes a moment to make sure that Carter understands that I'm off limits, and he is never to hurt me again. I can't help but love my Hector a little more. I am so grateful for my Rangemen brothers, especially Hector, who is one of my closest brothers.

Lester is next on the mats and addresses Carter before starting his match. I watch as Lester allows Carter to make contact, and he breaks the skin above his eyebrow. Even though I know that it's a minor hit, I'm still concerned for Lester. Once Lester finishes taking down Carter, he nods to Ranger before walking towards me. I wipe away the blood from his cut, put some antiseptic on it, then place a butterfly bandage. I kiss Lester on the check as a thank you for having my back.

Finally, my Carlos enters the ring, only it's not Carlos, but Ranger. I watch Ranger glare at Carter like a panther glares at its prey. Ranger allows Carter to get several hits in, and I know that they don't hurt. Then, Ranger takes him down. The words that come out of his mouth, though, after he finally rises, sending chills down my body, causing me to tremble with flashbacks and fear. I know I'm surrounded by my Trenton brothers, but I can't help the fear from rising in my throat, threatening to suffocate me.

It takes both Woody and Manny to hold Hector back who wants to do nothing more than beat the shit out of Carter, while Ranger goes animalistic. I feel my knees get weak. Just before I'm about to collapse, I feel Lester's strong arms wrap around my waist, as he works to hold me upright. He whispers in my ear, "It will be okay, Beautiful. Ranger and I won't allow anyone to hurt you ever again. Calm down, Steph."

I watch, somewhat disjointed, as Ranger has Carter on his stomach, arm bending behind him until we all hear the crack of the bone. I shutter, and Bobby runs over the Ranger, trying to get him to leave Carter alone, preventing further injury to Carter. I'm not sure what Bobby said to Ranger, but suddenly he releases Carter and is at my side. He lifts me easily and gently in his arms, carrying me to the ninth floor penthouse apartment. Once we arrive up there, he lays me down on the couch, just holding me while whispering words to me in Spanish. At this point, I don't care if he ever says those words to me in English, as I feel my body starting to react.

"Babe, are you okay, Querida? I love you, and I want you to slowly sit up."

I move into an upright position, his hand on my back, helping to sit up. I take a deep breath before the tears start to fall. "I'm scared, Carlos. When Carter said those words, it brought me back to that night. I don't know if I'm strong enough to resist."

"Stephanie, you are strong enough to resist. With Lester's training, you'll get even stronger. You need to relax. We got your back. Lester and I won't let anything happen to you."

"You both can't be with me non-stop. I will have to go out on my own eventually."

"Babe, you will always have a bodyguard. Even if we return to Trenton. He may not be with you, but he will be following you. My six is always covered."

"Always?" I ask, confused.

"Yes, Babe. I'm tracked just like you are. When I disengage my trackers, Lester can still track me. He has information on a tracker I have that no one else knows about, as does he. We only pull up the information when we take ourselves off-line."

"Beautiful, you already have a strong punch, and we just started our training. I know that, by the end of this month, you will be able to take down most of the men here."

"Lester, I'm not that good."

"No, Stephanie, you're better. You're a natural." Les replies.

We hear a rap on the door. Lester gets up to answer it. Instead of seeing Bobby, who we expected, we see Hector.

"Jefe, I stay. I protect Estephanía." Hector states when he enters the room.

Ranger replies in Spanish, "It is not necessary. Lester and I will be here with her. Thank you, though, for the offering.

Hector's eyes narrow, and I see anger radiating off his body before he responds in angry Spanish, "it is not an offer. I'm telling you that I am staying. I will have my sister's back. You and Les can't always be there. I will be there when you can't. I'm like smoke, they'll never know I'm watching if I don't want them to know."

I see Ranger waging war with himself. I need to know what was said. I hate that they can all understand Spanish, but I don't know any Spanish except the menu of Taco Bell. I decided to stick my two cents in.

"Carlos, what did Hector say?"

"He said that he wants to stay to have your back. He'll be your protector."

"That's perfect. What are you waiting for?" I reply.

"Babe, you want Hector following you around everywhere you go?" he asks me.

"Carlos, you just said that I will always have a bodyguard. I don't trust the men here. I feel icky around them. Their whole attitude towards me isn't friendly. I trust Les, I trust you, and I trust Hector. I know that the three of you will do everything and anything in your power to keep me safe. I'd feel more comfortable with Hector. Aside from his tattoos, he's not as intimidating as the rest of you are. Now, tell Hector I agree for him to stay, but he needs to cover up the teardrops. I don't want people to think badly of him or me when we are seen together around town. He's just a deadly without showing the teardrops as he is with them in plain sight."

"Fine, Querida, it that's what you want," Ranger replies. He relays my request to Hector who nods, but then adds another condition.

"Babe, Hector wants you to learn Spanish, and he's willing to teach you."

"Gracias, Hector. Me gusto." I reply, using my only non-Taco Bell vocabulary in Spanish.

Ranger sighs as there is another knock on the door. Hector goes to the door, opening it for Bobby.

"Ranger, Marco is trying to get in to see Carter. I have Manny and Woody standing guard, but I know he'll try to dismiss them. I doubt they will leave until dismissed by one of us."

"Bobby, what's the damage to Carter?" Carlos asks.

"Broken rib, broken arm, black eye, and lots of bruises. Did he get any good hits in on you?"

"No, I'm good." Says Carlos.

"How are you feeling, Bomber?" Bobby asks gently.

"Better. I had a flashback to that night. I'm afraid. I'm afraid that the men here will try and hurt me. But otherwise, I'm fine."

Bobby gives me a quick examination before saying to Carlos, "she seems to be fine. Try not to stress her too much, and the flashbacks should stay away."

Carlos glances at his watch, "Babe, we need to pick up Julie and Tommy at 1520. We need to leave here at 1500. Lester, can you push your meeting up to 1430? That will give us a half hour to get ready."

"No problem, Ranger. Where are we going tonight?"

"We're going to dinner at Casa Rodolfo, then on to Club Fuego. We will be treating the BAU to a Cuban-inspired evening."

"Sounds like fun. Will you and Beautiful be joining us for dinner as well?"

"Yes, it is a celebratory dinner. We will be with you for dinner."

As much as I like the BAU team and my Trenton guys, I can't help to feel disappointed. I was hoping that Carlos and I could have some alone time when we went out to eat instead of joining everyone else right away. I can see him notice the change in my emotions.

"Okay, Beautiful, I'm going to head downstairs to get ready for our meeting. Be there five minutes before, Conference room C."

"Thanks, Lester,"

"Stephanie, I need to get back down to our guest, to make sure he's okay and Marco doesn't try anything. He won't do anything while I'm there. See you later." Bobby states before following Lester out the door. Finally, only Hector is left.

"Where I go?" Hector asks Carlos.

"Ears to the ground," Carlos replies. Hector nods his head, then leaves.

"Carlos, does Hector actually understand English?"

I watch him hold in laughter, then reply, "he speaks English fluently. He was born and raised here in Miami. I helped him get out of a gang. When I opened Rangeman here, he was one of my first hires. He set up the computer systems and the initial security systems. When I went to Trenton, he came to help me set up. We were both coming back to Miami to stay based here. Then, you walked into my life, and I couldn't leave. Hector wanted a chance to meet the woman who started to tame me, so when you needed an alarm, I called him. He's a little antisocial, very guarded personally. He uses Spanish as his way of finding things out without anyone knowing. When people think someone can't understand them, they are often careless and say uncomplimentary things. That's how Hector gets me intel. He knows almost all the gossip because everyone speaks freely in front of him.

"Once he met you, he instantly liked you. When you shot his key fob, he told me that he would be your protector, that you were feisty like his sister, Ximena. She died when she was sixteen from leukemia. He decided to stay in Trenton with you. Every time I was called away, whether for Rangeman business or the government, he'd make it his mission to follow your every move, keeping you safe for me. I'm not surprised he's staying."

It took me a moment to comprehend what Ranger said. I felt the tears building up again at the love I feel from my Trenton Merry Men, especially Lester and Hector.

"Are you okay with going out to eat with everyone? I originally planned on us having some one-on-one time, but I thought you would want to spend some time with the BAU crew. You seemed to get along well with them, especially Emily, JJ, Tara, and Garcia."

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm a little disappointed, but we have plenty of time to have a one-on-one date. Just don't make me wait too long, Mister." I reply.

"Babe, there's something else I need to tell you. I'm not sure now is the best time, but I don't know if there will ever be a 'best' time. You know that I have done a lot of work for our government, and much of it has dealt with dangerous people. Then, there's the skip tracing I do. I have made a lot of enemies. They can come out of the woodwork at any time and potentially hurt you or me. However, right after Abruzzi, I started to set up some insurance for us. I asked my contacts to set up an alternate identity for you, Stephanie. In the last two years, I have set you up with six different identities. Each one has a healthy bank account and a place to live. Three are with me, and three are on your own. If anything were to ever happen to me, Lester knew about my contingency for you. He would make sure that if you were ever in danger that he would give you what you needed. If necessary, he'd take my place. No matter what happens between us, you will always have access to those safeguards. Too many people know of our association. Even if it were to end tomorrow, they still wouldn't hesitate to use you to get to me. Please tell me you're not mad at me, Babe."

I couldn't think I couldn't breathe. I was feeling overwhelmed, loved, scared, and pissed all at the same time. I needed a few moments to wrap my head around what Carlos told me. "You have fake IDs sent up for me aside from what you gave to JJ and Matt?"

"Those I just made up last week. The others have been around for long. Babe, I love you, and I need to make sure you are always safe and protected."

I thought about what he did for a few minutes. Surprisingly, I was okay with what he did, okay with having alternate IDs floating around for me. It gave me a feeling of independence. "Thank you, Carlos. I appreciate everything you have always done. It's just one more piece of the puzzle that shows me that you love me. I understand, Carlos, and I'm fine with it."

I watched as a smile appeared on Carlos' face, the tension leaving his body. "I'm glad. I was afraid you were going to run."

"No, I'm here for the long haul, Carlos, I'm not giving up on us that easily," I reply. We share a gentle but passionate kiss. I glance at my watch. "I better get downstairs for our meeting."

Carlos picked up his phone and sent a text. A moment later, his phone pinged. "Hector's waiting outside. Don't let him know that you know his secret."

"My lips are sealed," I reply.

I exit the apartment as Carlos goes to shower. I meet Hector in the hallway, and we walk down to the sixth floor. I head into Conference Room C with Hector at my heels.

"Hey, Beautiful, feeling better?"

"Yes, Lester, much better. What are the changes we're making if any?"

"The only major change is that you will research all the skips while you and I develop the takedown plan of action."

"Okay. I think I can handle that?"

"I know you can." The FA team started to enter, and I can tell that they weren't interested in what we had to say. I know Lester picked up on the vibe. I guess this is going to be an uphill battle to win over the Miami Merry Men. The meeting ended almost a quickly as it stated, with the guys saying goodbye to Lester, but ignoring me.

"I'm sorry, Beautiful. It will take the men here a few days to realize their mistakes, but don't worry, they will be going down.


	74. Chapter 74

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar belongs to JE and the creators of Criminal Minds.**

 **Warning: Adult language, adult situations**

 **Chapter 74: Thursday, September 1st, 1900-2300**

 **Casa Rodolfo/Club Fuego**

 **Garcia's POV**

I rarely travel with the rest of the team anywhere. In fact, I think I can count on one hand how many times I've joined them in the field. But never have we gone out with the investigators we were working with. Maybe this time is different because we weren't working with a law enforcement group, but contractors instead. But either way, I was glad to have the opportunity to experience Miami nightlife with a group of people who knew their way around the city. Not to mention, they were all yummy delicious and excellent eye candy.

Emily told us we were going out to _Casa Rodolfo_ for dinner then to a swanky club called _Club Fuego_. Me being me, I looked up both online. Both the restaurant and the club were given five-star ratings, and from looking at the pictures, us ladies needed some party clothes. I knock on the door to Emily and Tara's room, as JJ and I are sharing a room.

"What's up, Garcia," Tara asks.

"Okay, I just finished looking at the websites for the restaurant and the club, and I must say, mon ami, that we don't have the proper attire with us. The women down here are, you know, supermodel beautiful. We need to get some dresses or better club wear. Besides, we are going to be hanging out with those super handsome Rangemen. We need to look our best." I say, barely taking a breath.

"Garcia, slow down. I was just about to come and get you and JJ to go on a little shopping trip. Ranger told me a great place to get some dresses in Little Havana. However, we must stick together because many of the merchants there don't speak much English. Considering I'm the only one fluent in Spanish, you need to stick with me like glue." Emily responds.

"Oh, that sounds perfect. Let me go tell JJ and get my purse. I have so much to do in so little time." I say as I hurry back to my shared room. I inform JJ of our plans, she calmly grabs her purse and starts to walk out the door.

"JJ, how can you be so calm in a time like this?" I ask incredulously.

"Garcia, we're only going shopping, not to invade a third world country. You need to relax, Penelope." JJ tells me.

"I know, you're right, but I want to look perfect. We are going to be in the company of some of the hottest men that I have ever met. I want to look deserving of their company."

"And you will, Garcia, don't worry," JJ responds.

I take a deep cleansing breath, before following JJ into the hallway, with my giant purse in tow. We hit the little boutique in Little Havana, finding the perfect dresses for each of us. JJ found a black and white dress that was snug around her torso, with a slight flare at the waist. It ended about three inches above her knees. The front panel and back panel were white, with the sides and skirt black. She purchased a pair of black and white three-inch heels to go with the dress. Tara found a hunter green wrap style dress, that was also looser from the hips down. It ended at her knees, and she got a silvery-gray shoe to match, with a modest one and a half inch heel. Emily found a lilac one-armed dress with a slim fitting skirt. Her skirt didn't really flow, but it wasn't too tight to be constricting to dance in. She found a dark purple, peep-toe three-inch heel to wear with the dress.

I found my perfect dress fairly quickly. It was a lighter green dress with pink and purple flowers of varying sizes embellishing the dress. It had a v-neckline, with cap sleeves. It fully flared, like Baby's dress in the last scene of _Dirty Dancing_ , when I turned. I found a chunky pair of pink heels to go with the dress. With our purchases made, we headed back to the hotel. At six-thirty, we all met in the lobby. While us women looked good, the men of our team looked mighty fine. Rossi was wearing his typical black dress pants with a white dress shirt, no tie, and gray dinner jacket. Simmons went with black dress pants and a blue dress shirt. Alvez wore black jeans that fit him oh so snug with a red dress shirt. Reid was wearing his typical clothes, beige dockers, white and blue striped short sleeve shirt, and his hair a little messy. I must say, we all clean up nicely.

We get into the SUVs, with Rossi and Alvez driving us to the restaurant. We arrive at a nondescript stucco building in a coral color. There is glass awning over the door, with two potted plants on each side of the entrance. We file out of the vehicles to enter the restaurant. Emily leads the way, telling the hostess that we are part of the Rangeman party. The hostess smiles and immediately escorts us to our tables. I start to look around the dining room, noticing large pictures of what must be Havana, Cuba. Whoever took the pictures has an excellent eye. We start to approach the group, and I almost trip over my two feet when I get a good look at our dinner companions. Manny and Bobby are both wearing black dress pants, slim fit that shows off their muscles paired with Henley shirts, Manny's in gray and Bobby's in a deep red. Woody is wearing a pair of tight dark-wash jeans with a white t-shirt and blue and green checkered button-down shirt. He has a cowboy hat perched on the table behind him. Lester has on black dress pants with a green button-down shirt that brings out the color of his eyes. Ranger, on the other hand, could be a fine work of art. He is wearing a pair of black jeans, perfectly molded to his magnificent booty, black t-shirt and blue dress shirt, partially buttoned and untucked. Hector is in black pants and a black polo, looking menacing.

Stephanie, however, looks fabulous. She is wearing a black dress with deep red, almost wine-colored flowers, and blue peacocks. It had a V-neck that plunged low. There was a tie under her bust before the skirt flared with an asymmetrical line. She had on four-inch black stiletto pumps with an ankle strap. She looked phenomenal.

"Welcome. I'm glad you all could make it. The menu is in Spanish, so if you need any help, any of us can help you, except Stephanie. The food is excellent, everything is good. No matter what you choose, you can't go wrong." Ranger greeted us.

The way the Rangemen were sitting, there were two seats open between them. It appears they wanted us to mingle as much as possible. I quickly chose to sit next to Santos. He was some smokin' hot café latte hunk. And those green eyes…ugh! So, I was sitting next to Lester. On his other side was Spencer, then Rossi, followed by Ranger, Stephanie, Emily, Hector, Bobby, Tara, Woody, Simmons, Alvez, Manny, JJ, and then me.

I was glad that I was sitting across from Hector. It was better for Emily to be seated next to him, being fluent in Spanish and all. Ranger ordered the table a selection of appetizers, explaining each one to those of us who were not familiar with the authentic Cuban cuisine. Everything was delectable. Then, for dinner, we all had several different dishes. I had vegetarian Picadillo, which was phenomenal. It was so delicious that I couldn't even take the time to see what everyone else ordered.

For dessert, I had Tres Leche cake, which was extremely moist with an outstanding icing that must be homemade. Stephanie and Ranger each got flan. I can tell that Stephanie was surprised with his dessert order.

"Destroying the temple?" Stephanie teased.

"Babe, for this flan, I will demolish the temple."

"Good to know, Carlos." She replies.

A moment later, a little old lady came bustling out of the kitchen and straight for our table. "Why you do not tell me you coming? I make you my special dish. The two of you, not very nice. Carlos, I'm not surprised by your lack of an announcement, but Lester, I expected better from you." She finishes.

"Babe, this is my Tia Adaliz, and Lester's mother."

"Carlos, is this the woman the family has heard so much about?"

"Si, Tia, this is my Babe, Stephanie Plum. The rest of our guests are FBI agents."

"Stephanie, dear, please let me know if you want anything else, including scrapbooks showing my boys getting in trouble.

"Mama, please," Lester begs.

"I'm sorry, mi hijo. No can do. If you had told me you were coming, I wouldn't have to resort to this." She replied unapologetically.

Lester groans, then he placates his mother, "Mama, I'm sorry I didn't call you. I didn't want to put you through any more undue stress or work. I knew you would want to spoil Carlos and I and we didn't want to make you tired."

"That's my thoughtful little boy," he mother replies before flicking his ear.

"Stephanie, how did you like the food tonight?"

"It was wonderful, Mrs. Santos. I hope to come here often with Carlos while we are in town." Steph answered.

"Call me Mama or Adaliz, Mrs. Santos is my mother-in-law, God rest her soul." She said while doing the sign of the cross.

Once dessert was finished, we exited the restaurant. "I suggest you leave your cars wherever you parked them. The club is a block to the west." Ranger informed everyone.

We all started walking to the club together, but we noticed how close Stephanie and Ranger were walking near each other. They were walking hand-in-hand, at the back of the pack, clearly having worked through some of their barriers the last couple of days. When we arrived at _Club Fuego_ , there was already a long line, and it was only 9:30. The bouncers saw our crew and went to stop us from skipping the line until they saw Ranger.

"Ranger, good to see you. This is your party?" One of the bouncers asked.

"Yes, Nick, the whole lot of them."

"Go right in and see Pamela. She'll make sure you have a table."

"Thank you, Nick," Ranger replied.

We stepped through the doors and were assaulted by the sounds. The Latin beats were pulsing through the club. There were standing tables along the outer edges and on the middle balcony, giving plenty of space for people to stand and chat. The upper balcony had tables and chairs set around in groups of two, three, four, and larger groupings. On the right and left side were four bars. Two on each wall with a space between two distinct sitting areas barricaded off from the rest of the place. The four sections had a couch, a couple of comfy chairs, coffee tables, and regular table and chairs, clearly able to fit larger groups. The barrier, while solid, could be opened to allow mixing of two sections into one.

A beautiful woman with black hair cascading down her back, high stiletto-heeled boots, and a short black dress approached our group. "Ranger, it's good to see you again. It's been a while."

"It has, too long, Pamela. How's the family?"

"Great. The kids are six and eight, just starting first and third grades. Holly is home with them now. You have the two VIP sections on the right." Pamela replies, leading us to the nice VIP section. "I'll send over some Cristal and appetizers, on the house. Any chance for a dance later?"

"Pamela, this is my Babe, Stephanie Plum," Ranger said, introducing her to his woman. I could see that Steph was a little peeved at Pamela's interaction with Ranger. "Stephanie, this is Pamela. Pamela lived next to Abuela Rosa when we were younger. Her mother used to spend a lot of time with my Abuela."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. If you would excuse us, I'd like to dance a little, Carlos." Stephanie purred.

Ranger took the hint, excused himself, and went out on the dance floor with Stephanie. The rest of us stood there mesmerized by them, the way they moved together almost as if they were one person. Even though he was darker than she, they complimented each other completely. It is like they were made for each other.

"I'm not happy that Julie had to be hurt, but I am glad that she was a catalyst for them finally getting their act together. I don't know how much longer I could have handled watching Beautiful go back to the cop." Lester said to no one in particular.

"It is a relief to see them together after they pushed each other away for so long. I can't believe that Steph and Ranger couldn't see what was right in front of them the whole time." Manny answered.

"But I understand Stephanie's hesitations at committing to Ranger. Based on her past experiences with men, and those who claimed they loved her, they all betrayed her in some way. They cheated on her, treated her badly, and took from her body regardless of whether she was willing to give her body to them. With the mixed messages Ranger sent her between his actions and his words, I don't blame her for holding him at arm's length. For Ranger, it had to be hard watching the woman you love constantly going back to another man." Tara replies.

"True," Bobby said. A second song ended, when Ranger and Steph made their way back to us. We sat down in our area on the couches, with Ranger pulling Steph onto his lap. We talked in small groups, getting to know more about each other. It felt like we've known each other for years, not only a couple of weeks. We all took turns dancing. Watching Stephanie dance with her Merry Men was fun, especially watching how Ranger was shooting daggers at his men if their hands drifted more than a centimeter below her waist. Lester really seemed to enjoy goading his cousin when he planted a kiss on Stephanie's lips. Ranger was ready to yell at Lester when Stephanie straddled his lap, kissing him senseless. The catcalls and whistles broke the two of them up before they could be charged with indecent exposure and public sex. I swear, watching them made the temperature of the room go up at least ten degrees.

At around eleven thirty, though, we started to fizzle out. The last two weeks have been exhausting. I was looking forward to being home, in my own bed. I don't know how the rest of the team deals with traveling so much. Hotel beds and pillows are never comfortable, no matter how much they claim them to be.

For the last hour or so, Manny and Emily have been chatting away, almost nonstop. They even danced together for a while. I can't help but think that maybe there's a love connection in the making between the two of them. They look good together, and lord knows he can handle our hours as much as Emily can handle his.

The other Merry Men, Lester, Bobby, Woody, and Hector; had no problems gathering numbers, and I must say that Alvez and Reid got several of their own. Matt and Rossi were putting out the not interested vibe that normally doesn't work, except that there were six other hot guys to take the heat off. Hector got the numbers of a couple of men. I guess he bats for the other team, not that it matters to me. I was enjoying myself. The only way this night would be better was if my yummy Derek Morgan was here, but alas, he's home with his wife and son. Speaking of Derek, there's this show on CBS called SWAT, and the lead actor looks so much like Morgan…it's scary.

I was busy talking with Woody and Tara when I glance at Ranger and Stephanie. Stephanie is still sitting in Ranger's lap, but now her head is leaning against his shoulder, and he is rubbing circles on her back. They look so content and happy, so right. I watch as Lester comes over, pulling Steph up for one more dance, and she goes with a huge smile on her face. When they return to our VIP section, we call it a night, considering we are leaving at six in the morning. Apparently, our plane is needed for another team after theirs broke down. We say our goodbyes and leave the club. Ranger and Stephanie follow us out, leaving the rest of the Merry Men behind. I watch as Ranger escorts Steph to his sports car, where he kisses her before helping her in. I can only hope to find a man someday that loves me to the extent that Ranger loves Stephanie.

 **TNTCE**

 **A/N:** Susan has now had the opportunity to beta this chapter, so the mistakes should be gone. If you want to see Steph's dress, follow the link below. Thank you for your wonderful reviews, I'm enjoying every single one. I'm desperately trying to finish this story, so I can start on my next tale. To all who are following this story, especially those who started following back in September, thank you for your dedication. It's been eight months, and I can't believe that it is still going strong. I'm humbled by your dedication to this story. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart.

Steph's Dress

https: [slash] [slash] [slash] listing [slash] Black-Floral-Cuban-Style-Flowy-Dress-size-XL-5aa7274eb7f72b117b27d8f5


	75. Chapter 75

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar belongs to JE and the creators of Criminal Minds.**

 **Warning: Adult language, adult situations, smut**

 **Chapter 75: Friday, September 2** **nd** **, 0900-1500**

 **Miami Rangeman**

 **Stephanie's POV**

Last night was a great night. I had a wonderful time out with the FBI team. We got along great, almost as if we've been friends for a long time. I hope we can put together a contract to work with them in the future because I really enjoyed working with them.

When Carlos and I left _Club Fuego_ , we came straight home. Even though we were with a group and spent a lot of time talking and dancing with the others, it still felt like a date just between us. Every time I tried to sit separately from Carlos, he pulled me on his lap. After the first two attempts, I submitted, and willing sat there, not that it was such a hardship. He makes me feel safe, beautiful, sexy, and loved. After Lester kissed me on the lips, which he warned me about before he did it, because he wanted to get Carlos worked up, I couldn't help straddling Carlos and kissing him. I felt him react underneath me, and I know that if there were no one around, it would have ended with us naked. As it is, when we broke apart after the whistles and shouts of "get a room," Carlos whispered in my ear, "playing with fire, Babe."

Finally, the BAU team decided it was time to leave, so Carlos and I were able to make our exit as well. The rest of the guys were staying longer, looking to have a little more fun, though I think Manny and Emily hit it off. I watched Hector sneak out behind us. When we got to the Lamborghini, Carlos kissed me, making me melt. "I hope you're not too tired, Babe, I have a lot of things planned for you tonight."

All I could do in response was a moan. I saw Carlos' wolf grin. When he looked over the car, I know he saw Hector because I saw the slight nod he gave. I know that Carlos feels more secure in having someone watch his back when he's not one hundred percent aware of his surroundings. As we drove home, Carlos had his hand on my thigh, slowly inching it up closer and closer to my center. I was slowly starting to unravel, feeling my breathing become erratic, my body tingling all over.

Once we got to the house, Carlos pulled into the garage. We quickly made our way into the house, seeing Mariela in the kitchen having a cup of coffee.

"The kids are fine. Tommy went right to sleep. He's looking forward to school tomorrow. Julie's a little unhappy. I think you need to spend some time with her tomorrow, Carlos." Mariela informed us.

"Will do. Thank you, Mariela. Night." Carlos replied before we went up to our suite. Once there, all bets were off. Carlos pushed me against the door of the bedroom, searing me with a kiss unlike any we've shared before. Our hands were pulling at each other's clothes, we couldn't get them off fast enough. Carlos simply undid his pants, letting them drop to the floor then he ripped off my panties, pulling up the skirt and entering me. I cried out in pain and pleasure as he began to fuck me against the door. He'd never been this rough, this out of control with me before, but instead of being scared, I was immensely turned on. Orgasms shot through both of us quickly. Once they did, Carlos somehow managed to get us over to the bed before we collapsed in each other's arms. Once our breathing regulated, we looked at each other.

"Babe, did I hurt you or scare you? I didn't mean to be so rough with you. I'm sorry, Querida." Carlos said, full of sorrow.

"Carlos, look at me." I paused until his eyes met mine. "You can never hurt me or scare me. I trust you. I know that you will never hurt me or do something that I don't want you to do. You surprised me, but I would welcome that surprise repeatedly. You have nothing to be sorry for, Carlos."

I watched as he sighed with relief. "Babe, you don't deserve to be fucked against the wall like a cheap whore. You deserve to be worshipped, to be loved, to be tortured with a slow building of pleasure. I don't like being out of control."

"Carlos, however, you make love to me is perfect. I love that you can lose your control with me, that you feel safe enough with me to let your guard down. Even though that time was wild, crazy, and out of control, I know that this time, when you make love to me, it will be slow, gentle, and loving. Carlos, I love both sides of you, and I want to give you whatever release you need when you need it. There will be times when I know I'll want it fast and furious, and times when I don't. It is my job, as your lover, to know and anticipate what you need, and for you do to the same. I know that if I had said stop, you would have and that knowledge is what makes me want you, however, you want me."

Carlos moved closer to me to kiss me. "What did I ever do to deserve you, Babe. I've done so many horrible things in my life. I've killed men, women, and children. I've destroyed families. I gave up my daughter to another man who didn't love her as I thought he would. You are such a good person, Stephanie, such a genuine person. I don't know what good you see in me."

"I see a man who would give up his life to protect those he loves. I see a man who walked into my apartment unarmed to face a madman to save that daughter he gave up and me. I see a man who had always had my back, who had helped me whenever I asked for help, and even when I didn't. Carlos, you are the best man I know, and it is I who don't deserve you. You deserve a woman who is much pretty than me, who is more refined and worldly. Someone who doesn't get thrown in the garbage or gets stalked regularly. You deserve someone who can take care of themselves."

"You are the only woman who has ever seen me for me. You see past my looks and my money to see the man inside. You are now working with Lester, and you will be able to take even better care of yourself. You're resilient, your strong, and are the sexy, most beautiful woman I know. I love you, Stephanie Plum."

We once again kissed, this time, it was a slow, passionate kiss that we used to express our love for each other. The kiss leads to Carlos shifting over my body, with his manhood at my entrance. He used his fingers to prep me for him once again, and when he slid inside, we coupled with slow movements. I was kissed, my breasts worshiped by my Carlos' mouth and fingers. I don't know how long it took, but when we finally climaxed for the second time, it was the most emotional orgasm I ever experienced. I felt the tears in my eyes and saw the love in Carlos. It gave me the courage to say what I've wanted to say for days.

"I love you, Carlos Manoso."

Carlos looked at me, studying my eyes, before smiling to answer, "I love you, too, Babe."

Carlos laid down next to me on his side and pulled me against him, so we were spooning. As I was about to drift off into sleep, I suddenly sat up.

"What's wrong, Babe?"

"We can't be lying here naked. What if Tommy wakes up and comes in here looking for us?" I exclaim.

Carlos got off the bed, picked up our clothes from the night before, and tossed them into the hamper. Then he went to the closet and retrieved one of his t-shirts along with a pair of comfortable panties for me and a pair of silk boxers for him. He stepped into his boxers then helped me into my panties and t-shirt. "Better now?"

"Yes. Thank you, Carlos." I replied before giving him a gentle kiss. "Good night, and I love you."

"Te quiero, Babe." I heard him respond before I drifted asleep.

I woke up this morning to butterfly kisses down my chest and abdomen, continuing lower. Once Carlos sees that I'm awake, he pushes his tongue inside me. I can't help the moan that escapes my throat. "Mmm, good morning, Carlos." I purr.

"Good morning, Babe," Carlos says before continuing his assault. He adds two fingers inside me while his tongue moves to my clit, fully waking me up better than coffee ever did. I start to buck my hips, but he holds me down. He's quickly bringing me to my first orgasm and pushes me over by adding a third finger inside. I feel my orgasm rip through my body, and Carlos continues moving inside me until I come down from the orgasm. Then, he stands, pulling my body to the edge of the bed. I see his soldier standing at attention, and I must say, it is a handsome soldier. I reach my hand out and stroke it, listening to Carlos growl in appreciation. There's a drop of precum that I'm about to lick when Carlos pushes me back on the bed. "No, Babe, he's going inside you. If you put your tongue on him, I'm done."

Carlos lifts my hips slightly before plunging inside me. It feels like he can go even deeper inside from this position. I feel him pump inside me. I start to play with my nipples, which is something I have never done before. I watch as my lover's eyes get even darker, feeling his arousal even more pronounced. "Dios, Babe. I'm not sure I can hold out much longer."

"Don't, Carlos. I'm ready for you."

I reach down and start to rub my clit while Carlos pounds into me. In a matter of seconds, we are both falling over the cliff of pleasure. Once our orgasm dies down, Carlos helps me up. "Let's get showered and dressed. The kids will be up soon."

We decide to shower together, to save time and water, and come out about twenty minutes later, fully satisfied and very clean. We have breakfast with the kids, then drive them to school. Tommy bounds over to a couple of kids he met yesterday, while Julie reluctantly gets out of the SUV. A couple of kids approach her, and she seems to like them, but she is clearly still hurt.

"I wonder what that's all about," Carlos says.

"Talk to her. This afternoon make time for her. I'll keep Tommy with me." I tell Carlos. He nods in agreement, and we head off to Rangemen.

Once we get there, I head to my shared office with Lester. I am shocked to see that I already have my own desk, chair, and file cabinet. There's a note on the center of the desk letting me know that I can spend up to $1000 on any supplies I want, from organizers to highlighters, to file folders. I'm grateful for the thoughtfulness of Carlos, no Ranger when we are at work.

I put down my bag and Lester comes marching in with coffee doctored the way I like it and a blueberry muffin.

"Good morning, Beautiful. We have a few skips that need to be researched. Then, we need to put together an apprehension plan. We have about twenty minutes until the morning meeting. We can start the searches going on a couple of the skips so we can review them after."

"Good morning to you too, Lester," I say, giving him a Burg glare.

"Sorry, Steph. I'm in work mode. I'll tone it down a bit."

"That's okay. I don't mind. I wanted to do that myself. Can we do our training from 10:30 until noon each day, unless something else comes up? That way, we can get searches started, review new business, and be ready to meet with our team after lunch, at say two?"

"That will work. However, we only need an hour for training. We will do your self-defense on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and work in the gun range or with other weapons on Mondays, Wednesday, and Fridays. I can work with you further on the self-defense over the weekend at the house if you don't mind. That way, we have more time to formulate our plans."

"Can we do the training at home every day?" I ask, feeling more comfortable in my own gym than here right now."

"Probably, but that would mean you need to get up early, around 0500 if you plan on being able to have breakfast and take Julie and Tommy to school each day."

"Let's give it a couple of weeks here then we'll try that schedule."

"Sounds good to me, Beautiful," Lester replies.

He hands me copies of the three skip files that we have for today. My first one is an African American man named Huey Davis. He is was arrested for mugging an elderly couple outside a dinner/show theater. He stole the $200 cash they had on them and the woman's engagement ring and wedding band. Fortunately, the police were able to find the jewelry at a local pawn shop. The second skip is a man from the Dominican Republic, Fernando Consuelo. He was arrested for jacking a car at gunpoint. He has priors for assault and assault with a deadly weapon. Finally, we have a Pakistani man, Mahad Ahmed, who was arrested for attempted rape, stalking, and assault with a deadly weapon. He became obsessed with a co-worker who rejected his advances. When he was served with a restraining order and fired from his job on the same day, he attacked her on her way home, outside of her sister's home where she was cat sitting. These three men all need to go back to jail.

I enter their names into the search programs as does Lester. We decided to run the same searches initially, and then we'll figure out how to better divvy up the work in the coming weeks. With the computers doing their thing, we take our coffee and head to the conference room for the morning meeting. Once again, Lester directs me to the chair to the right of Ranger.

The meeting today goes off without a hitch, and I see a few of the men shooting dirty looks at me, Lester, and Ranger. Finally, before releasing everyone, Ranger has a final announcement.

"Your team members will be returning from Trenton today. Manny, Woody, and Bobby will be going back to Jersey to run that office with Tank. However, Hector will be staying on her to ensure that our security systems here are up to par and hack-proof after the incidents of the last few months. I'd like to remind everyone that Hector can speak a little English, but his conversational skills in English are not strong. Please talk to him in Spanish. If you do not speak Spanish, have a translator with you, or use the translation software on your Rangeman devices. Dismissed."

As the men are filing out, Ranger turns to me. "Babe, I have a few clients I need to meet today. I might not be back in time to collect Julie and Tommy. Please take either Lester or Hector with you when you go to pick them up. I'll see you later, Querida."

"See you later, Ranger. Don't get shot."

"Don't go crazy." I smile as he walks out of the room, and I walk out with Lester back to our office. I review the searches on Mahad while Lester starts with Fernando. I notice the Mahad visits a Hookah Lounge on NW 24th Street every Friday night. This seems like our best chance to get him. We can use a distraction, but in this case, a male distraction, as Mahad is gay.

"Les, I think we can get Mahad tonight, but we need a distraction and a male." I go over my idea with Lester, and he is on board.

"Okay, Steph. That sounds perfect. We'll put the plan into action tonight. Proud of you. Now it's time for your training, Steph. On to the gun range."

I inwardly groan as I follow Lester down the range. After an hour of shooting paper figures, I'm ready to eat lunch. We grab some sandwiches and an apple from the breakroom and finalize the apprehension plan. At 1:30, we call the team in.

"Good afternoon, men. We went over the three outstanding skips. We determined that Mahad Ahmed would be the best one to go after first. Stephanie uncovered that he frequents a particular Hookah Lounge every Friday night, strolling for a date. The plan is to use a distraction to lure him out." When Lester finished speaking, I noticed that Hector had snuck into the room.

"Santos, I don't know how you do things in Trenton, but here in Miami, we don't do distractions. Women are a liability. Things always go wrong when a skirt is involved." One of the men answered.

"I guess it's a good thing that Ahmed is interested in men and not women then. We wouldn't involve a skirt then," I retort. I see both Lester and Hector hold in their chuckle.

"You think one of us guys are going to act gay? You have got to fucking be kidding me." The same jerk answered.

"Carerra, right?" He nodded. "The key component of a successful distraction is pretending to be something that the mark wants, no matter how much it disgusts you. You think I enjoy allowing perverts and other miscreants to touch me, flirt with me, and attempt to make out with me simply because they are men and I'm a heterosexual woman? That's why it's called acting."

"And that's why it doesn't work. Skips can see through that shit easily." Another guy called Max Rivera answered.

"Listen, in Trenton, we use distractions regularly, and we have a 100 percent capture rate when employing that tactic. If you did things the right way and treated each member of the team as a valuable member, then you would be successful as well here in Miami. Now, regardless of whether you agree with the plan, Stephanie and I have developed, you will follow it. We oversee the Fugitive Apprehension part of the company, and you will do what we order you to do. Do I make myself clear?" Lester answered, giving a look that would have me quaking in my cat boots.

The team quickly quieted down and listened to our plan. I had no doubt that the men weren't going to follow it. From Lester's glance at me, I know that he felt the same way. He demanded that everything is caught on camera and taped, with wires and earbuds. He would be here monitoring the apprehension tonight. When they left, it was with a sense of superiority. Once the door closed, I turned to my partner.

"You know they are going to ignore our entire plan and fuck this easy apprehension up."

"Yeah, Beautiful, I know, which will make Ranger and me kicking their asses Monday so much sweeter. Hector, go with them, in the shadows."

"Si, Santos," Hector responded. About ten minutes later, I hear a commotion outside. I open the door and see Bob standing next to Zip, who is holding his leash loosely. I run out and say hello to my dog.

"Hi, Bob. Did you have a good flight? Are you ready to go home?" He licks my hand and wags his tail, happy to see me. However, he didn't jump once.

"What happened to Bob?" I ask Zip.

"Nothing, except a little training, a day at the doggie spa, and a name change."

"What?" I ask incredulously.

"I grew up on a sheep farm and always had sheepdogs, mostly collies. Part of my chores when I was a teenager was to keep our sheepdog groomed. I had to brush her daily, for her long hair would get tangled quickly. I also gave her baths at least twice a week. Training herding dogs is not easy, and I was one of the better trainers on the farm. I just used those skills on Champ here."

"Champ?"

"Yes, Champ. Bob is no name for a dog, and he clearly didn't like it. When I tried to get him to follow basic obedience, such as sit, come, stay, and heel, he wouldn't respond well when I called him Bob. I experimented with a few other names, but when I said Champ, he'd always respond. So, I rechristened him Champ."

I decided I needed to try Zip's theory. "Champ, sit." He sat.

"Champ, come." He came over to me. "Wow, he really is a changed dog!"

"I took him to the vet. His vaccinations were up to date, but he is overweight. Ella decided that there were no commercially produced dog foods that were good for him, so she researched how to make people food nutritionally sound for dogs. She made a couple of meals for Champ. He gobbled them up. Since then, he hasn't vomited nor had crazy excrements. For exercise, I took him running with me. I noticed on days when we ran, he wasn't destructive. However, one day, I skipped my run because of an early meeting, he ate a couch cushion and a pair of my sneakers. Champ has a lot of energy and needs an outlet for it. Between the running and Ella's dog food, he should trim down nicely. He needs to lose fifteen pounds. I'll go over the training process with Ranger, but he is familiar with my methods. I have trained several dogs for the Army."

I walk over to Zip, giving him a hug. "Thank you for taking care of Bob, I mean Champ. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Bomber. He really is a good dog."

I ask Zip, "are you staying in Miami?"

"No, I'm heading back with the Trenton crew and Javier. I was Champ's chaperone. Stephanie, Morelli asked you to call him when the dog arrived here. He wanted to know that he made it to Miami in one piece. He wasn't thrilled to be giving up the dog, but he's right. Champ is better off here in Miami with you and Ranger then he would have been in Atlanta with Morelli."

I spend the next half hour with my Trenton Merry Men before they must leave for the airport. I say goodbye to them all, and I give Javier an extra big hug and kiss. "Thank you for all your help with Julie and Tommy. I'm glad I get to be a part of their lives."

"It was my pleasure, Stephanie. Thank you for giving yourself to my brother. You are perfect for him. I hope that he makes you an official part of our family soon. Bye, Querida." Javier says, kissing me on my cheek and hugging me tightly.

Once they leave, Lester and I head to Julie's and Tommy's school to pick them up. Tonight, we're going to make dinner together, then Carlos will talk with Julie. I hope we can help Julie through whatever drama she's dealing with. I know how cruel fourteen-year-old girls can be.


	76. Chapter 76

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar belongs to JE and the creators of Criminal Minds.**

 **Warning: Adult Language, adult situations**

 **Translations: nieto/a—grandson/daughter; abuela—grandmother; bisabuela—great-grandmother; bisnieto/a—great-grandson/daughter; tia—aunt; novia-girlfriend**

 **Chapter 76: Saturday, September 3** **rd** **, 1000-1400**

 **Abuela Rosa's Home**

 **Ranger's POV**

Last night was a tough night. I got home from Rangeman around 1700. Stephanie and Lester had picked up Julie and Tommy. When I arrived home, everyone was outside, with Bob running around. I must say, Bob looked like a new dog. It was after I joined everyone in the yard the Steph told me that Bob's name was changed to Champ. I am secretly thrilled for him to have a better name, as I was not looking forward to calling for "Bob" while running in the morning. Calling for Champ is a much better, more masculine male dog name. Champ came over to me, greeting me with a wagging tail and a lick to my hand. No more jumping, no more barking. I'll have to give Zip a raise.

I call Julie into the house, asking her to assist me with dinner. I want a chance to talk to her without making it obvious. Even though we have grown closer in the three years since Scrog, we still don't have a 'normal' father-daughter relationship.

"Julie, what's going on at school? Are your teachers giving you a problem with missing the first month?"

"No, Papi, the teachers are fine. School is fine." She says with more anger and malice in her voice than I'm used to hearing.

"Princesa, are you sure?" I implore her to respond.

She sighs, rolls her eyes in a manner that would make Stephanie proud, then starts talking. "It's nothing. Besides, you wouldn't understand."

"Julie, try me. I was a teenager once myself. What is going on?"

"My so-called friends have abandoned me. They don't talk to me. Instead, they talk about me. They say that I wanted to be raped, that I enjoyed it. They don't want to associate with me because I'm a slut. We've been friends, or so I thought since we were in kindergarten. I'm really hurt, and I don't understand why they are acting that way. I hate it here in Miami. Why can't we move to New Jersey, Papi?"

"Princesa, I'm sorry. You know that nothing that they said is true. You, of course, didn't want that to happen to you. You're right, they were never really your friends if they could abandon you when you need their support the most. I'm sorry that you have to go through that rejection on top of everything else. You should be able to have a normal childhood, but between Scrog and now Ron, that didn't happen. I'm sorry I wasn't here to protect you. As far as moving to New Jersey, once the custody situation with Tommy is taken care of, we can move there. For now, until Steph and I either legally adopt him or Florida places him with another family, we must live here. But, if you want to move to Jersey, we will do that. Do you have anyone to talk to at school?"

"Yes. A group of kids that I used to ignore because they weren't the cool kids approached me. They have all experienced some type of trauma in their lives and understand what I'm going through. They seem nice and genuinely empathize, but I miss my other friends. It's not the same."

"Julie, give them a chance. It seems that these friends will be true friends. To stick together because of their shared experiences is a lot like your Uncle Lester and me. We weren't close until I came to live here with Abuela. We were both trouble-makers, going against our parents, and getting arrested. We were both considered outcasts in our families. Our road back to the right road was traveled together. Then, you add our experiences in the Army, which gave us a different bond, a stronger bond. It makes Uncle Lester closer to me than Uncle Javier. People will always judge you, and you need to learn to ignore what they say because not everyone will be your friend or your supporter. You have me, Stephanie, and all your Uncles who will always be by your side. Until Stephanie, very few people in Trenton saw us as worthy of respect. Most viewed us, and many still do, as thugs and lowlifes. But Stephanie accepted us all. Your new friends seem to be more like Steph than your old ones. Embrace them and show those old 'so-called friends' that you don't need them. Hold your head high, Julie, and be strong."

"Thank you, Papi, I feel a little better," Julie replied as she gave me a hug. During our talk, we managed to make grilled vegetables, a quinoa salad, and roast chicken thighs. I call everyone else in, and we sit down to eat. Julie is smiling again. Stephanie notices, smiling at me. I guess she approves of the way I handled Julie.

Once the kids went to bed, Steph and I retired to our room, where we made love before falling asleep in a tangle of limbs. I woke up at 0430, to find Steph and I spooned together. I feel myself react to my Babe, and I gently start to fondle to her breast, kissing the back and side of her neck. When I feel her wake, I slide into her from behind. She lets out a quiet moan, as I gently pump into her hot core. She turns her head slightly so we can kiss. After a while, I reach down to rub her clit, bringing us both to a climax. Once our heart rate returns to normal, I say, "Good morning, Babe."

"Morning, Carlos. What time is it?"

I glance at my watch. "0500. You can go back to sleep. I'm going for a run. I'll bring Champ."

"Mmm, okay. Love you."

"You're not going to join me?" I ask, a little disappointed.

"No, Carlos. Today is Saturday. I don't get up early on the weekends."

I kiss her forehead, tuck her in, then head to the bathroom to take care of nature. I put on a pair of shorts, my socks, and sneakers, heading downstairs. I find Lester and Hector are already up, and both are ready for a run as well. We each grab a bottle of water and down it before heading outside. After some quick stretches and warm up, we start running along the beach with the dog. Bob, no Champ, does a great job keeping up with us, with his tail wagging the entire time. An hour later, we returned to the patio, drinking another bottle of water before heading inside to get showered. I decide to use the shower in the gym, so I don't disturb Stephanie. At 0800, I start to make breakfast. I decided that chocolate chip pancakes were on the menu, for both Julie and Stephanie. The guys grabbed bagels, not wanting to intrude, to give us family time. Mariela was back at her apartment, agreeing to help us out by babysitting when we needed her. Though, with Julie being fourteen, we really didn't need her.

I prep the batter, get the turkey bacon on the Forman grill, cut and clean the fruit before going to wake up everyone. As I head towards our bedroom, I see Julie walking out of her room.

"Morning, Papi. I'm going to help Tommy get dressed. He's already up."

"Thank you, Princesa," I reply after kissing her forehead. I continue to the master suite, opening the door to find Stephanie walking out of the bathroom naked into the closet. I feel my pants tighten at the sight of her. Dios!

"Morning, Babe. I see you're awake." I tell her, watching her jump.

"Geez, Carlos, make some noise. You nearly gave me a heart attack. Are the kids up? Do you need help with breakfast?"

"Yes, the kids are up; no, I don't need help with breakfast. Come on down when you're dressed. We're having chocolate chip pancakes with bacon."

"Let me guess, turkey bacon," Steph replies, her eyes rolling.

"Yes, Babe, turkey bacon. I want to spend many more years with you. Eating pork bacon is not going to help you live a long life. I'll see you downstairs." I tell her as a grab her around the waist, kissing her neck where it meets her shoulder.

"If I didn't love you." I hear her say to herself. I hide the smile as I head back down to the kitchen. I start heating up the skillet, mixing the batter once more. Once the skillet is hot enough, I place the batter on the surface. I quickly make three silver dollar sized pancakes for Tommy, followed by five for Julie. Stephanie gets three normal sized pancakes. I make myself three plain, non-chocolate chip pancakes.

Each person arrives, and I place their dish in front of them. The bacon is cooked to perfection, and everyone is eating. I'm glad that Julie and Tommy added fruit to their pancakes, but my Babe didn't. I sigh. "Babe, would it kill you to have a little fruit?"

"No, it wouldn't, but I rather have it after I finish these pancakes. I don't like syrup on my fruit."

That's a reasonable response, so I watch to make sure that she follows through. Steph does, which makes me happy. As we are finishing our breakfast, my cellphone rings. I pick it up without checking the caller ID.

"Yo."

"Carlos! Is that any way to answer your phone for your dear old Abuela?"

"No, Abuela, I'm sorry. Buenos días, Abuela." I answer.

"Much better. Adaliz told me that you took your novia to the restaurant the other night. When are you bringing her to meet me? And what about my bisnieta?"

"I was planning on calling you to set up a date later on today."

"Good. Then bring everyone over to a late lunch today. I have nothing planned. Also, bring Lester. He hasn't been here recently."

"Si, Abuela," I reply, resigned.

"And Carlos, you better not put a bun in her oven before you put a ring on her finger. Do I make myself clear?"

"Si, Abuela."

"Good. I'll see you at eleven-thirty. Adios, nieto."

"Adios, Abuela," I said before waiting for my Abuela to disconnect first.

"Babe, we've been summoned to Abuela Rosa's for a late lunch. We must be there at eleven-thirty. Tia Adaliz told her we were at the restaurant."

I watch as Stephanie freezes momentarily, then she relaxes marginally. "Okay. I guess I better start getting ready. What I'm I going to bring to your Abuela?"

"Nothing. We don't need to bring Abuela anything."

"Carlos, I can't go to your grandmother's house for the first time without bringing her a gift. Maybe we can stop and get her a bouquet of flowers?"

"Okay, Babe, if it will make you feel better, we can do that."

"Perfect."

"We're going to see Bisabuela Rosa?" Julie asks, excitedly.

"Yes, Princesa, we are."

"Oh my, Tommy, you're going to love her. She's the best. She makes the best food and has the best stories."

"What's a 'besabula'?" Tommy asks.

"Tommy, bisabuela is how you say great-grandmother in Spanish. I call her my Abuela, which is Spanish for grandmother."

"Oh, okey dokey. How do you say it? Bezabula?"

"Close, bes-a-bue-la." I sound out.

Tommy gives it a couple of more attempts before getting it right. I tell him I'm proud of him. His face lights up with a huge smile.

At 1100 on the nose, we leave the house for my Abuela's. I can tell that Stephanie is nervous about meeting Abuela Rosa. Tommy is full of excitement, along with Julie. Lester is afraid that he's going to get the "you better stop fooling around and settle down" lecture again. I'm afraid that Abuela's going to scare my Babe by telling her that she needs to give her more great-grandchildren. We pull up in front of her house five minutes early. I help Julie and Stephanie out of the backseat while Lester helps Tommy. Stephanie has a bouquet of wildflowers in her hand, ready to present to Abuela Rosa. I glance at the door, seeing that she was waiting for our arrival.

"Prompt as always, my Carlos." She says.

I kiss my Abuela hello, as does Julie and Lester. "Abuela Rosa, this is Stephanie Plum, and this little guy here is Tommy. Stephanie and I are Tommy's temporary guardians."

Abuela greets everyone warmly, absolutely loving the flowers that Steph gave her. "How come my nietos never give me flowers?" She asks as she hits us each in our arms.

"Gracias, nieta. I love them." She says.

Abuela Rosa is eighty-three years old. She immigrated from Cuba right before Batista was overthrown in 1958. She was twenty-three. My father was five, and Tia Adaliz was three. She is a small woman, barely 5'3", but she is formidable and fierce. You don't mess with Rosa Manoso. She had silky smooth black hair when she was younger, but her hair has since turned silver. She wears it in a low bun at the base of her neck. Her bun is far from severe. I have my Abuela's eyes and skin tone. My sister Celia looks exactly like my Abuela did at her age. She is still fairly trim, but on the heavier side of normal. She takes excellent care of herself, walking a lot, and doing all her housework. I hope to be as spry as she is when I'm her age.

She ushers us outside onto her veranda, where she has lemon-mint water waiting. When we first sit down, she spends time catching up with Julie first, then asks Tommy about his life. Tommy never came out and said it, but we could tell that he wasn't happy with the Winstons. However, he is very happy with us. She dismissed the kids to go play, which they did. Now, Stephanie's inquisition will start.

"Estefania, do you love my Carlos?"

Talk about starting off with the big guns. I see Steph almost fall off her chair in shock. She quickly composes herself before replying. "Yes, I do. I've been in love with Carlos for a long time now, I was just afraid to admit it."

"My Carlos, he loves you greatly and has from the beginning. I know he told you many things, estúpido things. From all the tales that I have heard from Lester, Carlos, and the other boys, I know that you are perfect for him. But I see you doubt that. Do you doubt Carlos' love for you?"

I watch Steph struggle to hold back the tears before she speaks softly, "I know I'm not good enough for Carlos. I'm not pretty enough, I'm not sexy enough, I'm not enough in any way for him. I can never be the type of lover he needs. I mean, my husband cheated on me before we even received our marriage certificate in the mail and my ex-boyfriend was with several other women during our relationship. I don't understand what Carlos sees in me."

My heart breaks at her insecurities. I still can't believe that she thinks that she isn't enough for me. I'm about to respond when my Abuela gives me 'the look' the look that means don't talk.

"Estefanía, Manoso men don't cheat. Manoso men love with their whole being, their soul. Once they find their mate, their other half, they will never stray. They seek out their mate, and once they find them, they never let them go. Carlos has picked you because you complete him. You give him back his spirit, his love of life, his daughter, and his sense of self. You are the only woman that he sees because, in his eyes, you are the most beautiful woman in the world. You are very beautiful, nieta. If men cheated on you, it's because they didn't appreciate the gem they had in their possession. Nieta, you are already part of the family, just not officially yet. You are never escaping the Manosos."

By the end of Abuela Rosa's speech, I observe that Steph has relaxed a bit. It seems that my unconditional love for her is finally starting to sink into her brain. I'm glad that my Abuela can help her see what she can't see. Abuela moves on to safer topics, asking Steph about her favorite foods, flowers, movies, etc. I can tell that they will get along well, which makes me happy. Before Abuela stands to get us our lunch, she talks to Steph and me.

"Carlos, you need to make Tommy yours. He wants to be with you and Estefania. You are the perfect parents for him. Don't let him back into the system. Adopt him. He fits you both. He will fly with you."

Steph's eyes meet mine, and I see our silent agreement that we will start the adoption process for Tommy. We both already love him, and abuela is right, he's perfect for us. We eat an amazing lunch, then help Abuela cleanup. Once we finish, we bid her goodbye and leave for the house. I'm glad I took the time to see Abuela.


	77. Chapter 77

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar belongs to JE and the creators of Criminal Minds.**

 **Warning: Adult language, adult situations**

 **Chapter 77: Saturday, September 3** **rd** **, 0900-1200**

 **Trenton**

 **Connie's POV**

I haven't heard from Terry or Dickie since Tuesday, which is unusual. We still have a baby to get rid of, and she is the one to approve all adoptions. I've tried calling their cellphones, their home phones, and any other number I can find, but still no response. Maybe there was a hold up with the paperwork for the kid they were bringing down to Florida. We have had some delays with Florida adoptions.

We have had a few inquiries for the remaining child. I decide to do a search on some of the prospective parents. The first three don't have sufficient means to adopt a child from us. However, the fourth couple seems perfect. They definitely have the money, the home, and the desire for secrecy. When I run them, I don't find anything unusual. The father had a DWI charge back when he was nineteen, but other than that slap on the wrist, he's been on the straight and narrow. The mother is clear. I make the executive decision to approve this adoption and send all the information to the contact.

I went and got the kid last night, and today, I'm heading to the drop off location. It is about forty minutes from Trenton in Pennsylvania. I have the kid, the paperwork, and the receipts for the wired money. Just as I'm about to leave the house, the doors get kicked open. I'm in total shock and don't even have time to pull my gun.

"FBI, freeze. Connie Rizzoli, please put your hands up and don't move." I hear someone yell at me. I comply with their request. I'm not stupid. One thing that my dad taught me is to obey law enforcement. It's easier to beat a charge if you are cooperative than if you are hostile.

A Hispanic agent comes over to me, taking my arms and cuffing them behind my back. "Connie Rizzoli, you are under arrest for human trafficking, exploitation of children, kidnapping, fraud, and conspiracy to commit murder." He continues by reading me my Miranda rights. Other agents take the kid, while my bags and the house are searched. Fuck! How did they find out about us?

I get hustled into the back of a police cruiser by Eddy Gazarra and Carl Constanza. They are looking at me with disgust. Why me? Once we get down to TPD, I get escorted to an interview room. I'm not stupid, so I immediately invoke my right to an attorney. The allow me to call my attorney, Dickie Orr, but he's not picking up, and his receptionist said he's out of town. What the fuck! I calm down and dial my dad's attorney, Carmine Milano. I tell him where I am, and he informs me that he'll be here within the half hour. Once he arrives, I give him the whole story, putting all the blame on Terry and Dickie. I weave a story of how they blackmailed me into going along, that I had no choice. He, being a stupid old guido, believes me. Now, to charm the FBI. He called the agents into the interview room.

"My client is ready to speak to you. Please know that if you don't cooperate, neither will we."

They nod their heads, then introduce themselves. "My name is Supervisor Special Agent Luke Alvez, and this is Supervisor Special Agent Tara Lewis."

"Carmine Milano, attorney for Ms. Rizzoli."

Agent Lewis starts the questioning. "Ms. Rizzoli, what were you doing with the baby?"

"I was babysitting."

"Really, for whom?" Questions Alvez.

"My neighbor. She had to go to the doctor's office."

"You don't say. Why didn't you call your neighbor to inform her that her child is in the custody of TPD and CPS?" Lewis asks.

"I figured you would."

"How would we know how to contact her? The child is too young to tell us, and she left no information behind. There's nothing on your fridge, your phone, or your computer to indicate who this woman is. Do you want to try your answer again?" Alvez inquires.

I gulp, realizing that they must have Terry and Dickie, which means they are going to try to flip on me, to get me out of the way. No, that won't be happening. I decided to cut my losses and confess to everything. However, first, I speak with my attorney to see if I can get some kind of immunity. The FBI agreed to drop all the charges except for the charges against children. I'll still probably have to go to jail, but at least it won't be for as long as Terry and Dickie. Once they finish questioning me, I'm allowed to make another phone call. I decided to call my Dad.

Once I explain what happened, he got deadly silent. "How dare you disrespect and disgrace our family by hurting another family. I, I don't know who you are. You will be on a plane to Italy inside of a week.

Wait, Italy is too good for you. You are dead to me, Concetta. I will tell Vinnie and Les not to bail you out. You belong in jail." My father told me. I try to hold back the tears until I'm by myself, but I can't get everyone to leave me alone. Why me?

A couple of hours later, the FBI is back to take me into federal custody. I'm scared. My dad and Uncle have a lot of bad blood between them and other families. I know I'll be spending all my time looking over my shoulder, trying to identify a treat. Why did I ever get involved with Terry and Dickie? I should have listened to my conscience when I had a chance.

 **TNTCE**

 **A/N:** Here is a little bonus chapter. I have FINALLY finished writing "The Night That Changed Everything." The final three chapters are with Susan for her critical lens review. So, that means that by this time next week, you will have the ending. I would like to thank everyone for their reviews, and I will try to respond to some of them this week. I hope you enjoy the conclusion to Part 1 of this trilogy.

As always, thank you, Susan, for finding my mistakes. You rock.


	78. Chapter 78

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar belongs to JE and the creators of Criminal Minds.**

 **Warning: Adult situations, adult language**

 **Chapter 78: Saturday, September 3** **rd** **, 0900-1500**

 **Atlanta**

 **Joe's POV**

I've been in Atlanta for less than a week, but I already love the change. Atlanta is such a beautiful city. Everything here is laid back, well, at least laid back compared to Trenton. I like the weather, so far, though it is hotter than I'm used to. I visited the precinct, and with the help of my former boss and Tank, I was hired as a transferred Detective in the Special Victims Unit, in other words, dealing with sex crimes. Now, I've dealt with Vice and Homicide, and I must say, this will be a nice change, but I'm not sure how good I'll be in this role.

I am partnered with a veteran detective with about five years more experience than myself. She's been a detective in this unit since she was promoted to detective. Her name is Katrina Donham. She is happily married to a good man who is a firefighter. She has two kids, ages 10 and 13, a boy and a girl. We met yesterday for lunch to get to know each other. Her partner asked to be transferred to another division because he couldn't handle dealing with the victims anymore. He was emotionally drained, snapping at every suspect, and risked a suspension by being a little more aggressive than necessary. He realized that it was time for a change. So, before he could do something to cost him his career, he switched divisions. He's now working white collar crimes and is happy. Katrina has been working for the most part, solo, for the last month.

Katrina told me how we need to handle the victims with kid gloves, that often they are uncomfortable talking to men, even the police or detectives, about what they experienced, and if the man is at all confrontational or abrupt, she'll often shut down. It's important to treat them as we would a little sister, to not pass judgment on the events leading up to the alleged assault. It is important that while we are taking their initial statement, we do not start questioning everything that happened or to start to plug holes in their story, even if they are glaring. Getting down the initial details, going over the events of the assault, are the first priority. Once we have that information, we can start to attempt to either find the evidence to support their accusation, or we find the evidence to repute the event. Katrina was very upfront that the victims were assaulted exactly the way they describe in about ninety-five percent of the cases. However, about five percent of the time, the victims are lying, either to punish the alleged perpetrator or to cover up something they did, like having an affair.

I'm a little apprehensive about working in this unit, but I'm willing to give it a try. I'll be starting on Tuesday morning. Katrina invited me to her house on Monday, Labor Day, to a barbeque. She said that several of the other detectives and officers from our unit will be there, and it will be a good opportunity for me to meet everyone. I agreed to attend and said I'd bring some beer. She graciously accepted my offer.

During my downtime, I've been looking for a place to live. While I'm not opposed to getting an apartment temporarily, I'd prefer a condo, townhouse, or house. I've gotten used to owning my own space. To have to suddenly follow the rules of a landlord is not something I'm looking forward to doing. I have an appointment for this afternoon with a real estate agent to look at some townhomes in the heart of Atlanta. I want to be close to most of the places I'll need to go to for work and to be near the social scene.

I dropped off Bob to Rangeman early this week before I left, and it was very difficult for me. I do love Bob. He is a great dog and a great companion, but it just wouldn't be fair for Bob to come with me here. I wouldn't be able to give him what he needed. If I'm honest with myself, I really haven't been a great dog owner. I mean, I had my brother Anthony, my cousin Mooch, and Stephanie available to walk Bob during the day or to take him if things got crazy at work, but I never really took him out much. I didn't run with him, let me be honest, I don't run, but I didn't exercise him. I'm sure his diet wasn't the best. I know that Steph will be a better owner, especially now that she's with Manoso. I know _he_ regularly runs, that he has a house, and that he will make sure Bob eats properly. If for some reason, he doesn't work out with them, then I know that he will make sure Bob has a good home with one of his men. I would think that someone in his company knows how to train dogs.

I was told that Bob would be going down to Miami yesterday, as the men who were sent up to Trenton from Miami would be returning and the Trenton men would be coming home. They were going to escort Bob on their private jet. I hope Ranger has good insurance on the jet. I'd hate to see the damage Bob would do, but I'm thankful he won't be flying in a cargo hold.

I decide it's time to give Stephanie a call to see if Bob is in Miami. I dial her number and wait, holding my breath, hoping she'll answer the phone.

" _Hello."_ She answers.

"Hi, Cup, er, Stephanie."

" _Hi, Joe, how are you?"_

"Good. I like Atlanta so far. It's a nice city."

" _That's great. Did you start work yet?"_

"No. I'll be starting on Tuesday, but I met my partner. She's a nice woman who has been a detective for a while. I'll be working in the sex crimes division."

" _Sex crimes? Like dealing with rape victims?"_

"Yes."

I hear Steph groan. _"I hope you treat them with more respect and dignity than you treated me."_

"Listen, Steph, I'm sorry. I know I wasn't the nicest person to you, especially in Florida. I'm sorry. After having lunch with Katrina, I understand some of how I acted like a jerk in the past. I'm sorry."

" _Well, I hope you see the errors in your ways."_

"How's Bob? Did he get to Florida yet?"

" _Bob's great! He arrived yesterday with Zip. He was renamed Champ."_

"Why?"

" _Zip said that he didn't seem to respond well to his name. He started giving him basic obedience commands with a variety of different names, and when he said 'sit, Champ,' he sat. He gave other commands with the name Champ, and the dog responded to all of them. So now his name is Champ."_

"Wow. Who would have thought that changing Bob's name would have made him a better dog?"

" _He is also on a doggie diet and exercise program. He needs to lose fifteen pounds. He is no longer going to eat meatball subs and pizza. Ella didn't like any of the dog foods on the market, including the fancy ones, so she decided to look up recipes. She made him his own dog food from organic people food. She sent the recipes to Maggie, her counterpart here in Miami. He loves his food and hasn't been begging too much at the table."_

"That's great news."

" _Ranger took him on his run this morning, and he said Champ did a great job keeping up. Zip said he didn't run with Champ one day and he was destructive, but on the days, he ran, Champ was fine all day. Tommy and Julie love him, so I don't think we'll have a problem keeping him active."_

I was glad to hear how good Bob, no Champ was doing. I'm glad he's settling in. I don't feel as guilty for giving him up now. After talking to Katrina, I started to rethink some of my actions, and it's time to ask Steph a question that I'm afraid to find out the answer to. "Stephanie, do you think I raped you in the Tasty Pastry?"

She was quiet. I could hear her intake of breath over the phone. When she responded, her voice was soft and full of emotion. _"Joe, you did rape me. I was in denial about the event for years, never acknowledging what it was until I was raped the second time. That is when I realized that what you did to me was rape. Even these last few years, you would take away my choices and force me to do things that I wasn't comfortable with, but I somewhat willingly allowed you to, so that wasn't rape, but it wasn't done with full consent either. I made mistakes when it came to what I allowed the men in my life to do to me, and I regret not being stronger."_

I feel sick to my stomach. I always thought I was better than my father, but it seems that I'm not really any better than he was. "Stephanie, I'm sorry. I know those words are too little too late, but I truly am. I never understood that I was doing that to you. I want to be a better man than my father, and it seems like I'm not really succeeding so far."

" _Joe, you are a better man. You recognize your mistake, your shortcomings. Now, you need to work to overcome them. Maybe working in special victims will help you to change."_

"Thank you, Stephanie. I am sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

" _Joe, there's something I never told you. You got me pregnant that night in the Tasty Pastry. I miscarried at twelve weeks, but you were almost a father."_

I had to sit down. I got Stephanie pregnant. She was almost a mother at seventeen. Steph's life would have been over. "Oh my God, Steph. Not that I wouldn't have loved a child, I am glad that you miscarried. I would have hated to see you stuck living a life you didn't want to live."

" _I'm thankful, too, Joe. My therapist thinks that's one of the reasons why I'm so hesitant to have children."_

"I hope that you can work through that issue because I know that someday, you will be a great mother. Steph, I'll always love you, but I know that I'm not in love with you."

" _Me too, Joe. Good luck."_

"Thanks, Steph. Bye." I say before hanging up.

I'm a little overwhelmed by Stephanie's revelation. I don't know what I would have done had she not lost that baby. I was in the Navy. I wanted that. I wanted to be a career Navy man, but I was too dumb to take advantage of the opportunities I was provided with. Maybe having a baby would have put me on the straight and narrow sooner. I know I would have married Steph; I would have had no choice. My mother would have forced me back to Trenton long enough to marry Steph. I'm not even sure if we could have been married at 17 and 19. Either way, I would have supported the child. I'm glad it wasn't a choice we needed to make. A few minutes later, my phone rang, taking me out of my head.

"Hello."

" _Joseph, this is your mother. I am so glad that you never actively pursued that Gilman woman outside of high school. Did you hear what happened?"_

"Hi, Mother. No, I didn't hear. I haven't spoken to anyone from Trenton in a few days."

" _Well, it seems that she was arrested in Florida by the FBI. Rumor has it that she was selling babies and had ordered several people killed. She was with that good-for-nothing Richard Orr, and he was arrested as well. I swear that family was never anything good. Then, today, Connie Rizzoli was also arrested because, as I heard from Mrs. Wilinski, who heard it from her daughter's sister-in-law Margie Gambino that Connie was also involved with Theresa and Richard."_

"Mom, are you sure? I know that both Terry and Connie are connected, but I don't see their Families being involved in anything like that."

" _Joseph, I'm sure. Vito didn't know about it, nor did Connie's family. They have been completely cut-off from the rest of their family. It is the biggest scandal since Stephanie left here. I also heard that Stephanie had something to do with their arrest. That doesn't surprise me, always trying to taint good families. I'm glad she's in Florida, now at least she can't cause anyone else to get dragged through the mud."_

"Ma, I know that Stephanie, as part of her job with Rangeman, was helping the FBI with an investigation. If she uncovered any information, it was with the cooperation of the FBI."

" _Really, Joseph, do you believe that someone who is a total disaster could ever be asked by the FBI to help them? The hot weather must be getting to you. Thank God you never managed to knock her up. I'd hate to be tied to her forever."_

"Thanks for the update, Mom, but I must go. I am meeting with a realtor in thirty minutes to look for a place to live. While my hotel is nice, I'd like to have my own place sooner rather than later."

" _Okay, Joseph. Go do what you need to. I'll talk to you soon. I love you."_

"Love you too, Mom. Bye."

" _Bye, Joseph."_ My mother replied before hanging up.

Hmm. Terry, Connie, and Dickie. Damn. I never would have linked them together. Good job, Cupcake. Proud of you.

 **TNTCE**

 **A/N:** I'm sorry for publishing this a little later than I normally do. I had a very crazy, very busy Sunday. It started off with a migraine, following by a birthday party with my older son. Then, I went with two of my besties to the Mixed Tape Tour Concert, which was AWESOME! I had such a great time reliving my youth by seeing NKOTB, Salt n Pepa, Naughty by Nature, Tiffany, and my idol growing up; who grew up in the same county as me, Debbie Gibson. I first saw her in concert thirty years ago, as my first concert ever. Seeing her again was lots of fun. However, the evening ended with me taking my dad to the ER. He's fine and is now home, but I went to sleep finally at about seven this morning. So, know that I'm awake and somewhat functioning, here is the chapter.

I have finished part I. There are two chapters left. Thank you for all your comments and support. Thank you, Susan, for being my beta. You rock, Babe.


	79. Chapter 79

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar belongs to JE and the creators of Criminal Minds.**

 **Warning: Adult situations**

 **Chapter 79: Saturday, September 3** **rd** **, 1100-1300**

 **Trenton**

 **Ellen's POV**

It's been fourteen days since Stephanie left Trenton for Miami with that thug. Fourteen days since she left Joseph behind. In those fourteen days, she managed to lose Joseph, most likely for good; implicate a good woman, Theresa Gilman, in a horrific crime along with her ex-husband, Richard, who really did nothing wrong in the first place. Then, she had to go and cause Connie Rizzoli to be arrested as well. I don't know where I went wrong with her.

In the meantime, Frank had me locked up in a mental institution. Fortunately, I was released on my own merits after only two days of being in that hell. Since then, Frank has been missing in action. He hasn't been home and refuses to talk to me. I mean, really, how he can support Stephanie I'll never know.

I have tried calling her, but she is not answering my phone calls. She said that she was returning home on September fourth, which is tomorrow. I want to make sure that she is still intending on coming home. I was panicking when I first heard that Joseph was moving to Atlanta, Georgia early this week, that was until I bumped into Carmine Nicoletti. Carmine is a good boy from the Burg who just moved home after accepting a job in the registrar's office at Princeton University. He is single, never married, and looking for an eligible Burg girl. My Stephanie is the perfect woman for him. Now, I need to get her home.

I have had enough of Stephanie embarrassing my family and me. It is time that she toes the line and conforms to the norms and values with which she was raised. Once she comes home tomorrow, she will quit that ridiculous job with that pathetic Vinnie, she will stop mingling with those, those thugs at Rangeman, and she will commence cooking lessons. She will date Carmine, and she will marry him before the year is out. By this time next year, she will have a baby or will be expecting a child. I hear a car pull up in front of the house. I go to the door, seeing that Valerie is here with my granddaughters. I open the door, letting Angie, Mary Alice, and Lisa into the house while Valerie takes the baby out of the car seat. She walks up to the door, handing me the groceries.

"Hi, Mom. I hope we're not too late. There was a long line today. Gina was sick, so they were down a cashier."

"No, Val, you're right on time. Let's get everything put away in the kitchen, and we'll talk while I start preparing lunch."

"Girls, you may watch television until lunch is ready. Angie, please keep an eye on Lisa for me. Thank you, sweetie." Valerie tells her daughters, and they nod in agreement.

Once we arrive in the kitchen, I decide to tell my plan to Valerie. "Valerie, do you remember Carmine Nicoletti?"

"Yes, I think he was a year ahead of me. He's an accountant, right?"

"Yes, Val, he is. He just moved back here and is working at Princeton University. He is still single. His mother, Margaret, told me that he's looking for a wife. I think I'm going to invite him over to meet Stephanie."

"What about Joe, Mom? Isn't Stephanie dating Joe?"

"No, sweetheart. Apparently, they broke up when he went down to Florida. Then, when he returned for Bella's funeral, he decided to move to Georgia. He is no longer an option for your wayward sister. Carmine is her best bet."

"So, she's returning tomorrow?"

"I think so. Steph's not answering any of my calls."

"Do you want me to try calling her?"

"No, Valerie, let it be. I'm sure she'll call later. Besides, it's her job as a good daughter to check in to see how I am doing. I shouldn't have to be chasing around after her."

"You're right, Mom."

"First off, we need to make sure she comes back home. Maybe we'll tell her that we need her to help you with the girls. She'd come home for them. Or, we can tell her she needs to help Grandma."

"You will do nothing of the sort, Ellen. I raised you better than that, or so I thought." I jump as I hear my mother's voice.

"Mom, what are you talking about?" I ask my mother, who just walked into the kitchen. I didn't even know she arrived home from the Clip 'n Curl.

"You need to leave Stephanie alone and stop meddling in her affairs. She isn't coming back to Trenton any time soon. She's staying in Florida with that hot bounty hunter with the good package. She and his daughter, Julie, have bonded. Julie is having a hard time adjusting after her attack, and they have grown incredibly close. Also, she and Ranger are the legal guardians to a young boy who lost his parents and sister to the men who hurt Ranger's daughter." My mother informs Valerie and me.

"That's ridiculous. Stephanie's place is here in Trenton, starting a family of her own with her husband, not raising someone else's brat." I reply.

"Grandma, you can't possibly think that what she is doing is proper? I mean, what kind of example does that set for my girls?" Val states in agreement with me.

"Valerie, what Stephanie is teaching your daughters is to be there for someone who needs her help. Ranger's daughter was brutally raped. She's only fourteen, not much older than Angie. How would you feel if that happened to your daughter? Now, imagine you and Albert being killed along with your other girls. Now, Angie must go back and live with Steve, who she barely has a relationship with. Wouldn't you rest easier knowing that he has a good woman who was willing to support and help your daughter get through that ordeal? Stephanie is an extremely caring person. She is doing what is morally correct."

I don't understand my mother. "Mother, her place is here, not living in sin with a thug."

"Ellen, Ranger is far from a thug. Did you know that he is a Purple Heart recipient? He was in some war zone, got injured, and managed to survive. Whatever he did was great enough for the President of our country to honor him with a medal, and that's not his only medal. He has rescued Stephanie numerous times, he has given her cars and a job when she needed them, never asking for anything in return. That man risked his life twice for your daughter, yet you call him a thug. I don't know how I went wrong with you." My mother replies, shaking her head.

"But she is still living in sin."

"And so, did Valerie and Albert. Your precious Valerie, your perfect daughter, got knocked up out of wedlock three times! She had a bun in the oven when she and Steven got hitched, she already had Lisa and was pregnant a fourth time when she and Albert got married. She and Albert were living together before they were married, yet that was okay. You have a double standard, Ellen, and that needs to stop."

"But Stephanie keeps sabotaging good relationships. She divorced Richard because he had sex with Joyce. Big deal. Steph should have looked the other way. And then with Joseph, she reacted the same way. I don't understand why she just can't turn a blind eye like every other Burg woman."

I watch as my mother sighs before continuing, "Ellen, based on what you said, Valerie should be in California right now, still married to Steven and miserable. Who cares that he slept with the babysitter. She should stand by him."

"No, mother, don't be ridiculous. The circumstances are entirely different. He left her, not the other way around."

"Ellen, no woman deserves to be cheated on by her husband. Frank and I may have our differences, but he has always honored you and respected his vows. He has never stepped out on you. Had he, I would have demanded that you kick him to the curb, and your father, God rest his soul, would have been right there with me. Frank would be lucky to have a package."

I don't understand my mother. Valerie and Stephanie are two completely different cases. "Mother, until Stephanie learns to cook, clean, and behave appropriately, she will never find a Burg husband."

"That's my point, Ellen. Stephanie doesn't want nor need a Burg man. She has Ranger. Ellen, whether or not you want to believe it, Ranger loves your daughter. He loves her for who she is. He doesn't care that she can't cook, nor does he care that she doesn't want to clean. He has a housekeeper who cooks and cleans for him. He is extremely wealthy. What Ranger wants is for Stephanie to be happy. That's it. End of story. I know that he would give Stephanie whatever she wanted. I feel, in my gut, that if she wants a baby, he'll make sure that she has a baby. If Steph wants ten babies, he'll make ten babies with her. If Steph is happy without them, then he'll be happy with her. Isn't that what life is all about? Finding the person who completes you, who understands you, and who helps you to fly? Stop trying to clip Stephanie's wings. Your life would kill Stephanie."

I don't know what to say. My mother is not usually so eloquent or logical. I guess Valerie and I will need to find another way to make Stephanie be the Burg woman she needs to be, only we can no longer talk freely here. I'll need to go to Valerie's in the future to plan.

"Fine, mother, I'll let it be, for now."

"You better, Ellen. You too, Valerie. Val, you need to worry about your family before you start to try to fix Stephanie. You better make sure you keep your legs crossed because you can't afford any more children."

With that, my mother walks out of the kitchen. I finish setting out the lunch meats, bread, and salads. Between Val and I, we have the table set in minutes. As we all sit around the dining room table to eat, I can't help to send a little prayer to God to give me a husband for Stephanie.


	80. Chapter 80

**A/N: So, I decided with this being the last chapter, tomorrow being Independence Day (in the USA), to publish this tonight, instead of waiting until Saturday. I'm sad to see part one end, but I'm excited for the possibilities part two will bring. Part two is started. I only have the first few chapters outlined to start with, so I'm not sure when I'll start publishing, but it will be coming. As for "Spring Break," I didn't forget about it. I have written more periodically as my muse detoured. I will eventually finish it. I want to thank you all for your support over this ten month journey. I never thought that this story would be so complex and long, and it still isn't over. To all those who shared positive feedback, THANK YOU! You keep my muse fueled up. To those who left constructive criticism, THANK YOU as well. That constructive response helps me to be a better storyteller and writer. I hope that those of you who have read this story but haven't commented so far will leave a comment at the conclusion. I would really love to know every reader's reaction to this story at least once. Anyway, enjoy. There is a second A/N at the end.**

 **TNTCE**

 **Disclaimer: Anything familiar belongs to JE and the creators of Criminal Minds.**

 **Warnings: Adult situation, adult language, smut**

 **Chapter 80: Saturday, September 3** **rd** **, 1300-2100**

 **Ranger's Estate**

 **Ranger's POV**

Lunch with Abuela went off without a hitch. Both Stephanie and Tommy seemed to enjoy themselves. Abuela also loved Stephanie. Right before we left, while Stephanie was in the bathroom, Abuela told me not to let her get away, that she was my soulmate, my other half. I fully agree. I am in love with Stephanie, I'm not quite sure when it happened, but it did. I fully intend to make her mine.

However, I know that Lester has wanted to tell me something all morning, but with the impromptu lunch with Abuela, we haven't had the opportunity to talk. If I hazard a guess, I want to say that my men here in Miami did not do what Lester and Stephanie told them to do and the distraction last night got fucked up. If that is the case, I will deal with those imbeciles on Tuesday.

As I parked in the garage, Morelli called Stephanie. I know that he probably called to find out how Champ was doing, but by the end of the call, my Babe was visibly upset. She spoke with him in another room, and I value her privacy too much to eavesdrop, but I wish I knew why she was so upset. I swear, if he said something to her to make her this way, I'll kill him.

I decided to check on Babe while the kids are outside with Champ. I go into the media room, where I find Steph quietly crying, curled up in the recliner.

"Babe, what's wrong?" I ask as I approach her. I kneel so that I am level with her.

"Nothing, I'll be fine."

"Babe, please don't lie to me. I know that you are upset. Don't shut me out. Tell me why you are upset. Was it something that I did?" I ask, now starting to panic. I keep replaying this morning over in my head, and there's nothing I can think of that I did to make her upset.

"No, Carlos, it's not you. It's just the conversation I had with Morelli."

"What did he say to you? Do I need to go kick his ass in Atlanta?" I ask, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"No, you don't," she said before sighing. "Joe asked me if the night he fucked me in the Tasty Pastry was rape. I told him that he did rape me. It just hit me that I never allowed myself to admit that what he did was wrong, that I didn't deserve that. I am upset because I realize that my first two encounters with sex were both rapes. I grew up envisioning my first time having sex as being a magical moment, when I would become a woman, metaphorically. I thought that it would be a perfect experience. Instead, my first time was on the dirty floor of a bakery, when I didn't really want it, with someone who I was infatuated with, but didn't love. After Joe, I held out for love. I thought that Brian loved me, and I was working my way to allowing him to be with me. Instead, he chose to take my body when I didn't want to give it to him and to share me with his friends. Once again, it wasn't an act of love, but an act of power and control.

"I'm mad at myself for allowing Joe back into my life, and more so, back into my bed. Even when we were together as adults, he still didn't fully respect my wishes and took from me when I wasn't offering. Dickie did the same thing. I don't know why I allowed myself to be abused by these men who said they loved me. I mean, Dickie went as far as to vow to honor and cherish me until death do us part in front of God and the entire Burg. Yet, here I am, alone and broken."

My heart is breaking for Steph. I feel like an ass for the way I've treated her and for the things I told her. Had I known this about her before, I never would have said those things. I never would have made "the Deal" with her. "Stephanie, you are not alone. You are here with me. I am not going anywhere. I love you. Yes, right now, there are cracks in your foundation, but you are working hard to fill those cracks in, but you are not broken. It's not wrong to want to be loved, to want to be cherished. You deserve that, and I intend to spend the rest of my life loving you and cherishing you.

"Babe, even when you think you're in love and choose to have sex for the first time, it is not a perfect experience. At least my first was far from it. I was fourteen, Julie's age, dating my first girl. She hung around the gang I was in and had we allowed girls, would have pledged. Instead, she looked to gain power by dating those of us who showed the most potential. I thought I loved her. Her name was Tiffani. Her parents worked nights, and we often hung out at her house when we weren't with the rest of the gang. One night, on her fourteenth birthday, we went back to her house. We started off making out like we did most nights, but that night, we took it further. We explored each other's bodies. We were both virgins. Soon, we found ourselves naked and decided to go with it. Well, it took me about five minutes to figure out how to get inside her and stay inside. I don't think I lasted more than two minutes before cuming. I don't think I gave her an orgasm. It was awkward at best. I'm actually embarrassed about that night. However, that experience made me want to learn how to do better. I wanted to last longer, I wanted to make my partner happy.

"When I was sent here, two weeks later, I used my time to learn the art of having sex. I listened when older guys talked about their conquests, I watched pornos, I started to ask questions. By the time I was eighteen, I'd probably had sex with over twenty girls. But it was never anything other than sex, until Rachel. The night we conceived Julie, I had just proposed to Rachel. She said yes, and then we had sex for the first time. That was the first time I made love to someone. It was different. But after that night, something changed. It was never the same between us after that. I hadn't made love again until my first night with you, Stephanie. Being with you is an experience unmatched. I've had many partners, more than I'd like to admit, but you are my only lover. I promise to do everything in my power to erase those bad experiences from your mind, to only allow you to remember what it's like to be loved by your partner. Will you allow me to help you heal?"

By the end of my speech, Steph is crying even harder, I pick her up, and sit back down with her in my lap. I wrap my arms around her, trying to take away her pain. "Promise you'll never leave me, Carlos. I don't know if I can survive without you."

"I promise Querida. I love you."

"I love you too, Carlos."

I continue to hold Steph as she calms down. Soon, though, she's asleep in my arms. I slowly stand, carry her to our bedroom, and lay her down in bed. I remove her shoes, her dress, and put on her one of my shirts. I tuck her in. Before I leave, I put a note on the nightstand telling her I'll be in my office, waiting for her whenever she wakes. As I give her a kiss on the forehead, I conclude that tonight is the night to propose to Stephanie, to officially make her mine. I'll need to talk to Lester to start the plan going.

I send a text to Lester and Hector, asking them to meet me in my office. Five minutes later, we are all there.

"Lester, what happened last night?"

"Don't even get me started. Everything was fucked up right from the start. First off, the men decided that they weren't going to try to lure Mahad out by hitting on him. Instead, they decided that challenging him to a game of pool would be better. Well, after Mahad kicked their asses in pool, he decided to walk away, seeing someone who caught his eye. Then, Rivera decided that insulting Mahad would be the way to endear him to come with us. Instead, Rivera has a broken wrist. Before everything could go completely to shit, though, Hector walked in. I told the guys to have Hector's back. Hector did what we had originally planned to do and got Mahad out of the lounge and into our custody within ten minutes. Even after they fucked up, they still blamed the plan, not their inability to follow it."

"Do we have it recorded?" I ask.

"Yes, it's in your e-mail," Lester responds. I open my e-mail, find the video and watch the scene unfold. By the time it is over, I'm ready to clean house.

"Boss, before they went in, Carerra reminded everyone to follow Marco's orders to go against whatever Estefanía tell them to do so they can get rid of her sooner rather than later," Hector informs me.

"What game is Marco playing? He must have an ulterior motive. What is it?" I ask.

"Maybe he wants to take over Miami. Miami was the first branch. Marco helped you set it up, and Miami was supposed to be company headquarters. When we opened Boston, Trenton, and Atlanta, they were all modeled after Miami. Once Atlanta didn't grow as we hoped, and we sold it, we started to reevaluate our business plan for all three offices. It was then that we realized that Boston and Trenton were different. Subsequently, you made Trenton company headquarters because of Beautiful. You started to change the business model, without consulting Marco, which is your right as CEO, but Marco must think that you overlooked him somehow."

"Okay. I'll have Stephanie run a search on Marco. I need to know what we are up against. Lester, you and I are going to go over all employee evaluations with a fine tooth comb. I want to know everyone's weaknesses. We will trim away the bad branches. I don't care if we must start from scratch. Anyone who has potential we'll keep. If necessary, we'll send them to Trenton or Boston for training. Tuesday I'll join the FA team meeting, expressing my displeasure. We will discuss whatever plans you have set for the other FTAs, and I'll be part of the communications team making sure things go down without a hitch."

"Sounds good. I can't wait to kick some ass."

"Get in line. Les, do you have plans for tonight?" I ask.

"No, why?"

"I want to take Stephanie out. There's a good chance we won't return until tomorrow."

"Go. I'll stay with Julie and Tommy. Only you better not waste too much more time." Les tells me.

"Don't worry, I won't."

I glance at the clock, seeing that the time is almost 1600. I need to go wake up my Babe because I know she'll want time to get ready. I open the door to the master bedroom, close and lock it behind me. As I approach the bed, I hear Stephanie whimpering in her sleep. It doesn't sound like a nightmare, more like a wet dream. I listen closely to the words she's murmuring.

"Oh, Carlos, please more," I hear her say.

I'm not quite sure what she wants more of, but I'm instantly hard and aching for her. Dios, what she does to me. I guess this is what the term pussy-whipped really means that a man will do anything to get inside his woman's pussy. The sheet and blanket are thrown off her, the shirt riding up on her torso. I bring my hand gently up the inside of her leg from her knee towards her center as I sit beside her. Her body stills slightly, as I skip over ground zero. I then gently run my hand up her abdomen, tracing around her nipples through her lacey bra. I place my mouth down, sucking with the material between my tongue and her skin. Her moans continue, and I know she's enjoying the experience. I allow my fingers to gently caress her folds. I slowly slip two fingers inside as she starts to writhe beneath me. I can see her waking up from her sleep. I continue slowly and gently, wanting her fully awake before I begin my assault on her body. I watch as her eyes flutter open as I kiss up her shoulder and neck.

"Oh my God, Carlos, I thought I was dreaming," she states.

"You were mi amor. I didn't want to leave you high and dry."

"Thank you for that. I usually wake up before the best part."

"And what's that?" I ask while sucking on her ear lobe.

"You giving me the mother of all orgasms." She replies.

"Is that what you want?" She shakes her head in agreement. "Tell me exactly what you want me to do to you. How do you want me to love you?"

I know she doesn't like talking about sex. She is embarrassed so easily, but I want her to be comfortable with telling me what she wants, to know she can ask me for anything.

"I want you to make love to me." She says softly.

I pull my finger out of her, teasing her. "How, Querida. Please tell me exactly what you want. What position, how you want it? Babe, you have control."

"Carlos"

"No, you can tell me. Don't be embarrassed. Tell me about your dream. What was I doing in your dream?"

I watch her struggle to tell me, and I can tell it's going to be something good. "Well, um, you, um, well you had my hands tied above my head to the bed and were kissing my breasts and my entire body, really. You kept skipping my, you know, not giving me want I wanted. You wanted me to beg you to go inside me. You weren't going to make love until I was begging."

I try to keep my face tooled because what she is describing is something, I wanted to do to her for a while, hell, I wanted to do it since I uncuffed her from the shower rod in her bathroom. I walk to the closet and pull out a couple of silk ties. I bring it over to the bed, kissing Stephanie senseless. I bring her arms above her head and start to wrap the ties around her wrists. "Are you sure, Querida? If you want me to stop, let me know."

"Don't stop. I want this, Carlos."

Once her hands are sufficiently bound, I bring my eyes down her body, realizing I left her t-shirt and bra on. Oh well. I reach in my pocket and pull out my knife. I look at her as her eyes open wide. "Do you trust me?"

"With my life."

I take the knife, cutting off the shirt and the straps of the bra. I'll buy Steph whatever she needs. I pull her panties off and start to kiss her body from her toes, working my way up each leg. I reach her center, and she is already dripping in anticipation. "Dios, Babe, you're so wet already." I start to lap up her juices, tasting her natural sweetness, which is like an elixir to me. Then, I continue further up her body. I feel her hips bucking beneath me, her groan of disappointment, but she's not yet begging. I attack her right breast, biting, sucking, and licking her nipple. It is hard and sensitive, making her respond more.

"Carlos, please."

"Please what, Babe?"

"Please don't stop," she replies.

I move to her other breast and repeat the same actions while tweaking the first with my fingers. I bring myself back down her body, towards her wonderful center, as I tease all around her with my mouth. I refuse to touch her clit or her folds.

"Carlos, I want you inside me. I want to feel you fill me."

"Not yet, Querida. You're not quite ready yet." I stick my tongue between her folds, fucking her, and drinking her juices. I feel her body quivering, building with anticipation. Then, I pull away, kissing her inner thighs. I see and feel her struggling against her binds, for I know she wants to hold my head to her center.

"Please, Carlos, inside me."

I bring my tongue back inside her, fucking her gently, but still refusing to touch her clit. I know that she's close, but I don't want her to come until I sheath myself inside her. Dios, she's so tight.

"Carlos, stop torturing me and fuck me already. I want your glorious cock inside me. Please, Carlos."

"What if I don't, Amante?"

"I'll self-implode."

"I don't want that to happen." I gently nip her clit, watching her eyes widen before sitting on my knees between her legs. I bring her legs up on my shoulders and enter her quickly. I pause momentarily, allowing her to adjust, before slowly pumping into her. She's so tight, she's squeezing me already. I know I don't have long before I shoot my seed in her, and I want her to fly. I bring her agonizingly close to a release, then stop, which is a feat for me as well. I feel her walls clamping down on me as I try to still myself.

"Dios, Babe, you're going to make me cum, and I'm not ready to yet."

"Well, hurry up and get moving. I can't wait much longer."

I start moving faster inside her, as she pants "yes" repeatedly. I reach with one hand and pinch her nipple while leaning forward, to brush against her clit while pumping. I feel us both building, and within moments, we're both cuming, screaming each other's names. I continue to pump, milking us both dry. Then, I slowly pull out.

"How was that, Babe? Did that meet your expectations?"

"No, it surpassed my expectations."

I feel a little smug at my abilities to please my woman. "I'm glad," I tell her as I untie her wrists. I kiss her skin, which is a little red, and I frown. "Did I tie you too tightly?"

"No, it wasn't tight, I was pulling too much. You weren't going fast enough." I make a note to purchase better bindings. If bondage is something, she wants to explore a little, I'm going to do so in a manner that will cause her the least discomfort.

"Go take a shower and get dressed. I'm taking you out on a date tonight. We're going someplace nice, borderline fancy. We'll eat dinner there, and there is live music, but usually slower songs. We can dance if you want, but not necessary. After, I'd like to take a walk along the beach. I'll pick you up from here at 1930. That gives you two and a half hours."

"You need to get out of here if I'm going to be ready on time. Damn you, Carlos." Steph replies with a huge smile.

I put on my board shorts, heading down to the pool. I see Tommy is in the pool with Lester, while Julie is sitting underneath a tree, reading. Her cast is coming off on Tuesday, so she'll be able to go in the pool then. I walk over to Julie, sitting next to her.

"Everything okay, Princesa?"

"Yes, Papi. Everything's okay. I can't wait to be rid of this cast."

"I understand that sentiment. Julie, do you like Stephanie?"

"Like Stephanie? Papi, I love Stephanie. Since we started talking more, you have always mentioned something about her, in every conversation we had. She is so nice and kind. She's never made me feel bad or judged me when I would tell her how I felt."

"What do you mean, Princesa?"

"Well, you know Stephanie and I e-mail, right?"

"Yes."

"So, I would tell her things I couldn't tell Mom or you. She never betrayed my confidence, though she told me repeatedly that if I ever told her something that would impact my safety or well-being, she would tell you."

"That's why she knew when Rachel tried to have Rocco and Tommy removed from your detail."

"Yeah, Papi. Mom was monitoring everything I sent you, so I couldn't tell you directly, but Stephanie was able to talk to you. Papi, are you and Stephanie together?"

"We are sweetie. Julie, how would you feel if I asked Stephanie to marry me? Would you be happy with her as your step-mom?"

"OhmyGod, Papi! Are you really going to ask her? That's amazing! OhmyGod! You have to!"

"Does that mean you approve?"

"Yes, Papi. I approve. I was hoping you'd ask her because you know, she's perfect for you. When are you going to ask her?"

"Tonight, Princesa. I'm taking her out tonight."

"Good! I hope she says yes."

"Me too. Uncle Lester's going to stay here with you. I'm not sure if we'll be home tonight or if I'm going to take Steph to the boat."

"Take her to the boat. I think she'll love it."

"Okay, Julie. I know I haven't always been there for you, but I love you."

"I love you too, Papi." She replies as we share a hug. I kiss her on her forehead, and she kisses my cheek. "Go into the pool. I know you want to."

I smile at my daughter and dive in. I swim about fifty laps before going over to where Lester is helping Tommy learn to swim. We spend the next ninety minutes in the pool, while Lester gets out to barbeque chicken kabobs for dinner. Once dinner is ready, I get out and head to the gym to get dressed. I shower, shave, and put on my charcoal grey Armani suit with a white shirt and gray and black checkered tie with matching pocket square. I tie my hair back, putting on my good dress shoes. I go to the office to retrieve Steph's ring out of the safe. As I'm about to get Steph, Julie comes barreling into the office.

"Papi, I ordered roses for Stephanie from you. Give them to her before you leave." She orders me while handing me two dozen stunning red roses. Before I can say thank you, she's out of the room.

I walk to our bedroom and knock on the door. When Steph opens the door, my breath hitches. Words cannot describe how magnificent she looks, in a plum-colored halter top dress that hugs her curves until just above her knees. She has on a pair matching stilettos. Her hair was falling in perfect curls, and she only had on mascara and lip gloss. She was beyond beautiful.

"Steph, Babe, you look amazing. I can't even think of the proper adjectives to describe how wonderful you look tonight." I tell her as she blushes.

"You look delectable yourself, Mister."

I hand her the roses, which she gushes over before she places them on the dresser. I grab one from the bouquet and hand it to her. I want that one for later. I take her arm as we walk down the stairs together. Tommy and Julie come running to see us, and both stop in their tracks.

"Wow, Steph you could be on TV you are butiful," Tommy says.

"Thank you, LT."

"You both look great. Let me get a picture." Julie says. She takes out her phone, having us pose for a picture. I turn and look at Steph as she looks at me, and I hear Julie's phone click.

"Let me see the picture," Steph says.

"No, tomorrow. Go."

I take Steph's hand, gently pulling her towards the door to the garage. I walk over to the Lamborghini, helping her, get in. I close the door and sit on the driver's side. I open the garage door, and we drive out, down the drive to the road. I try to get in my zone, but I'm nervous. Afraid that she'll say no, that it's too soon, or that she's scared. I'm afraid she'll run. But I have to trust in myself, and in my love for Stephanie Plum.

We get to the restaurant, a top rated seafood place, within twenty minutes. I pull up to the valet station and run around to open the door for Steph. I watch as the valets ogled Steph, but they quickly look away when I give them my death glare. We walk arm in arm into the restaurant.

"You didn't need to scare them. The guys were just looking." Steph tells me, chuckling.

"You're mine. And they weren't just looking. They were mentally undressing you. Only I get to do that." Babe rolls her eyes at that statement as we arrive at the hostess stand.

"Good evening. Reservation for two for Manoso." I tell the hostess, a woman who is in her fifties.

"Right this way, Madam, Sir." She responds. We follow her to a secluded corner. I help Steph into her seat as I sit across from her, with my back to the corner. The waiter comes over, again an older gentleman in his fifties.

"Good evening. My name is Elvin, and I'll be your waiter this evening. May I start you off with a bottle of wine?"

"Two glasses of Cristal, please," I respond.

"No problem, Sir. I'll be back with that momentarily."

I'm glad that he is a professional because I don't think I would be able to handle watching our waiter staring at Steph every time he approaches. I know she thought the same about the hostess. Elvin arrives a few minutes later with the Cristal.

"Babe, my I order for you?"

"Yes. That's fine."

I order our dinner and a salad for an opener. As we are waiting, I start the conversation. "Babe, thank you for being such a good sounding board for Julie. I'm glad that she has had someone she trusted that she could talk to."

"It was no problem. When I was growing up, I never had anyone to confide in. My grandmother, while being loving, is a gossip, and my mother and sister didn't understand me. I always wished I had someone I could talk to. When Julie started to confide in me, I told her I would never break her confidence, unless it was something that would affect her health or safety. Fortunately, the only thing she ever shared was Rachel trying to get rid of her guards."

"I know. Julie told me. I'm grateful that she had you to turn to, and that, hopefully, she'll still have you." I didn't want to ask before dinner, but this seems like the right time. I stand up and kneel next to Stephanie.

"Babe, te queiro, with all my heart and soul. I can't imagine ever being without you by my side. Please, Stephanie Plum, honor me by agreeing to become my wife, making me the happiest man alive." I ask her, holding my breath.

I look at her face, seeing what I hope are happy tears in her eyes. "Yes, Ricardo Carlos Manoso, I will be your wife. I love you too." She replies. I open the box with the ring, watching as her eyes open wide. It's a three carat round diamond with small round sapphires surrounding the diamond, extending down the band on both sides. I slip the ring on her left-hand ring finger before kissing my fiancé. Life can't get much better than this.

 **TNTCE**

 **A/N:** Finally, we have reached the end of the first part of this journey, at over 186,800 words. I have started to write part two, which has no title yet. I'm not sure when I'll start publishing again, but please make sure to follow me as an author so you will be notified when I start publishing. When I first wrote chapter 1 last September, the story was not quite as long, not quite as complex, and not a Criminal Minds crossover. It evolved early on, and about halfway through, I realized I couldn't finish Stephanie's and Carlos' journey in one story that would last about two weeks. I have an extremely general outline for part II. I need to flush out the details. I also have a few ideas for Spring Break. During my publishing hiatus, I'll be writing, writing, writing. I would love to have whatever story I publish next completed before I start to publish. If that is the case, I plan on employing an every-other-day publishing schedule.

I'd like to take this opportunity to thank everyone for their comments along the way. There are about twenty or so individuals who have published after every chapter, leaving me 80 reviews a piece. I look forward to reading your insights each day. There are also many others who have commented once or only a few times, and I appreciate all those reviews as well. I hope that everyone who reads my story will comment at the end. I'd love to know how you feel about the overall work. I am not one who typically reviews after each chapter, because I do tend to wait until 10-15 chapters are published before reviewing.

Finally, I'd like to thank my fabulous beta, Susan, for offering me her editing expertise. She does a great job of catching my mistakes, modifying my words to better match my intent, and helping to give me guidance when needed. I'd also like to thank Kelly, better known as Hermione Incarnate, for being a sounding board when I got stuck on where I wanted to go and for allowing me to vent when needed. Without you Babes, I couldn't have finished this story. Until next time, much love. -Misty


End file.
